


Tipping the Scales

by RandomJaz



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 257,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomJaz/pseuds/RandomJaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapters 34 and 35 up! Caught up in a tricky relationship with his on and off again ex boyfriend, Gary, Ash struggles to stay in check as his new roommate,Paul, initially exhibits some aggressive behaviors. Where do actions and reactions stand on the moral scale? What weight must intentions bare to be justified? PalletShipping, ComaShipping. Gary/Ash Paul/Ash. Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't know what came over me when I decided to call Paul out on his bullshit, but whatever it was certainly wasn't any force I was used to. He made some rude comment... as he often did. Normally I was guilty of just letting him throw out his opinion or rude comment then get over it, not saying anything in fear of pissing him off. But, this time around, I was pissed. Paul was notorious for throwing out crude remarks and had a bad habit of using derogatory terms related to homosexuality... but enough was enough.

My suspicions of him were passing but there. It was almost impossible to decipher whether his homophobic remarks were actually homophobia or just the tip of the iceberg on his slew of bitter vocabulary. I never thought I'd actually ever say anything to him about it, but I did. And that set a whole new problem in motion that I did not need. I set off the wrath of Paul.

It started when he walked in on me when my mother called. Her face was on the screen of my laptop as she explained to me that Gary had been trying to get ahold of me...not that I cared all that much. In honesty, that translated to 'denial'. I sat with my laptop in my lap while seated on top of my bed, talking to her. The whole time I groaned internally, I didn't want to hear from her about Gary. Not at all.

"Well Mom what do you want me to do? "I asked her, talking over webcam. "Him and I don't work anymore. I'm serious. We tried so many times."

"Honey, please. I'm sure you two could work things out. Gary really likes you! You were so happy, what happened?" she questioned, holding a hand to her face in a motherly manner. " Please call him. I know Gary's a strong willed young man but sometimes so are you...like right now! Don't hold that against him. You're being stubborn."

Breathing out my nose I raked my hair back and looked at her, holding in the annoyance itching to spill from my mouth. My mother meant well...sort of. She didn't know just how bad thing's had gotten. She didn't know at all. She only saw what she wanted to see.

"It's not that, Mom. Can we drop it? It's complicated and I really can't get in to it."

"Ash. I'm your mother."

"Mom..."

Mom sighed and smiled despite the situation at hand before giving me that signature "Are you hiding something" look. She stared at me long and hard.

"Is there another man?"

"WHAT!" I yelped, the accusation not called for. "Mom! Come on!"

Waving her hand in surrender she giggled.

"Oh Honey, I'm teasing." she assured me as the door to my room opened, "Although. I wouldn't be surprised if you were holding out for that Paul fellow you're rooming with at that Poke Center! He's a looker ain't he?"

"Such flattery." A voice piped in, monotonely. "And what do I owe it?"

I balked in horror and my mom, being the person she is, just kept on as if nothing was wrong. Paul walked in, his usual brooding self with lips down-turned and eyes dark as coal. He was back so soon... and he was home a lot more than before. I could only assume he'd lost his job or something. Probably for being an asshole if my hunch was right.

"Oh, hello Paul! Was just telling Ash that his ex may have some competition." she told him cheerfully, as a joke "Poor Gary! I should tell him."

"MOM!"

"Oh, hush. I'm just teasing you, Ash. You're all bent over nothing, again. Well, I'll be going. Bye bye, Sweetheart! I'll tell Gary to call you!"

Mom shut the conversation before I could reply and tell her not to have Gary call me. He'd just stopped blowing up my phone. I shut my laptop in absolute mortification and Paul just scoffed as I looked over wearily.

"Who's Gary?" He asked curiously, never having heard me mention the name. "Someone important?"

"My ex... he won't leave me alone. "

"He sound's desperate, has to be to have dated you. Better off without him. Desperate people are pathetic."

Paul breezed by casually, sitting on the side of his bed while facing me. He took out his pokedex and began looking through the old entries as if he hadn't just burned me deeply. Not bothering to look up, he spoke again.

"What? You two break up cuz you wouldn't put out your ass or something?

That was inaccurate and the farthest thing away from the root of the problem. I closed my laptop and set it aside, placing it on the nightstand before glaring at Paul who didn't even notice because he still hadn't looked up. Then I made my mistake. I retorted back at him. I set it in motion a big mess.

"You're such a dick, Dude"

Paul shrugged, not looking up. As if my insult had meant nothing at all he sat there unphased, just going through his dex still. Like my words just bounced right off of him. His cold front didn't budge.

"You clearly don't seem to have an issue with dicks so quit bitching." he retorted, boredom evident in his voice. "One more won't hurt. You're used to it. Clearly."

Something in me stirred and a sudden burst of confidence hit me. Pissed at the constant put downs, I didn't back down. In fact, I lashed out. And I never lashed out, ever.

"Honestly? Fuck you." I snapped. "I don't know what your problem is but you don't have to talk to me like that all the time. You're a jerk."

"And you're queer. Not that I'm surprised. Always knew." he shot back, calmly.

Almost uncaring, like he didn't even want to be part of the conversation anymore, Paul brushed me off.

"You really fit the bill. It's obvious."

"Takes one to know one."

That caught Paul's selective attention, quickly at that. His brows dropped and he scowled, my retort clearly bothering him. I'd gotten a reaction out of him but that wasn't a good thing. At all. I kept going, though. Like an idiot with no regards to his own wellbeing I just kept on talking.

"You're giving yourself away with that gay complex you have. You think I'm such a dumb ass but it's not hard to figure out what your problem is. You're a homophobe and my shit just hits too close to home for you, doesn't it?."

Paul's eyes lifted from his dex and he stared at me in warning. Snapping the device shut, he placed it on the nightstand and lifted a finger towards my face. He pointed at me, expression unwavering, and spoke lowly. That deep tenor he spoke it dropping lower than usual.

"You need to shut the fuck up, right now."

"What, I hit a nerve?" I barked, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"I said shut it!"

My pokedex started ringing and paused whatever I was going to spit back at Paul. Reaching in to my pocket, I retrieved it and answered the call without checking the caller ID first. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself. Paul look insulted that I ignored him for my phone. He glared at me.

"Hello?"

"Well how nice of you to finally answer, Ash"

"Shit...What do you want Gary?"

I'd made a very crucial error not checking to see who had called. In my defense, I wasn't expecting a call from Gary so soon after talking to my mother. He worked a bit faster than usual this time. I was aggravated and Paul just rubbed salt in my tearing wounds by speaking up.

"Just hang up." he commented. "You're wasting your time."

I looked up at Paul, ignoring what Gary had just said to me.

"Excuse me, Gary. Give me a sec." I told him before addressing Paul. "What's it to you if I talk to my ex?"

"Why bother? He sounds like a fucking loser, anyways."

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

Paul's brow set heavy over his dark eyes, his discontentment evident. I was almost shaken by it, or would have been had I not been pissed and pumping adrenaline. Gary "um"ed in confusion before commenting over the receiver and drawing my attention back to him.

"Ash, who the fuck is that?"

"Paul." I answered, as if that clarified anything. "It's just Paul."

"Is he your boyfriend now?"

Groaning in aggravation of all kinds, I corrected Gary. He would ask that. Of course he'd ask that. Of all the things to be concerned over, he asked whether I was dating Paul or not. It wasn't as if there were more important things to worry about. Of course not, not to Gary.

"No, Paul is not my boyfriend. He's a passive aggressive homophobe who needs to take a fucking chill pill and come out of the closet" I said, more to Paul than Gary. "He also so happens to be my roommate. Lucky me, right?"

Silence took over. My aggressive tone wasn't approved of by either Paul or Gary. Paul glared and Gary sighed, an unimpressed and annoyed sound.

"Is this a bad time? Should I call back?" Gary offered, begrudgingly. " I've been trying to get a hold of you. Just promise me you'll pick up and I'll let you go for now."

"No, you know what? Fine. I'll do you one better." I suggested. "Are you around?"

xxxxx

I left Paul to stew in his own anger and went to meet up with Gary. Paul was pissed when I announced it, since I claimed I was doing it to get away from him. He flipped me off with my exit and I returned it, shoving my hat on my head. I let the door slam. I never slammed doors.

Gary was waiting for me at a local shopping plaza, leaning against a shop wearing his usual black collared shirt and blue jeans. I could spot him from a mile away with his familiar spikey hair and outfit, not to mention he was ingrained in my mind. Like old scar tissue.

He spotted me as I walked up to him, eyes perking. Once I made it over to him he gave me a smile and stood up straight as I approached. I wasn't one hundred percent sure as to why I chose this as an escape route from Paul when there a million other things to do rather than meet up with him... but there I was. Gary's eyes twinkled at me like emeralds in the sunlight as he eyed me.

"Now there's a familiar face." He greeted me "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were avoiding me all this time."

"Well... I'm here" I mumbled, looking away. "Great timing too because my roommate is being an asshole. Didn't wanna hang around too much longer."

"You staying at the pokecenter down the road?" he questioned me, nodding towards the path I walked down from. "That one over there?"

I looked over my shoulder before nodding in affirmation.

"I see...well I'm staying with one of my grandfather's colleagues who's lab is nearby. They have a huge Pokémon reserve, I've been doing some research there."

"Oh, really? I didn't expect you to be around these parts...when did you...?"

"Well had you answered your phone months sooner I could have told you."

My interest was piqued when he mentioned Pokémon, which did not go unnoticed by him. Gary knew me very well, he knew what I liked. He offered to show me and I accepted because I was fucking stupid. The walk there wasn't very long, it wasn't very comfortable either. I knew Gary was eyeing me like a predator, his eyes raking over me whenever I walked slightly ahead.

I tried to keep back as subtly as possible but somehow Gary always managed to fall back... even with the long confident strides he takes. It was not the best walk I'd ever taken in my life but the laboratory came in to sight and Gary let me in, then he introduced me to his distant grandfather's colleague

According to the professor it was totally fine for me to explore the Pokemon reserve being that I was chaperoned...by Gary, of course. The land was huge and there was so much distance to cover that Gary got the keys to one of the jeeps so he could show me everything. He drove through a forest, pointing out the various Pokémon habitats. Of course, I was amazed. I was even more amazed when he drove deeper in to the forest where the trees towered over us, their trunks surrounding a large lake.

"That's huge!" I exclaimed, amazed by the sheer size of it.

It was giant a lake in the middle of the damn forest reserve.

"Does anything live in it?"

"Yeah, of course. Come on, I'll show you."

Gary proceeded to guide me to the edge of the lake where he kneeled down and splashed at the water gently. A group of poliwag rose to the water's surface and jumped in and out of the water. They swam up to his hand when he held it out open-palmed but the baby Poliwag nudged it confused.

"Why are they doing that?"

"They're looking for food. I usually give them treats when I come out here." Gary clarified and then pointed to the jeep. "It's open, go in the back and grab the brown bag for me."

I did as I was told and walked to the jeep. I opened the back door and lifted the window before searching for what Gary had asked for. Spotting it, I grabbed it and brought it back to him. He scooped a handful of pellets and offered them to the baby poliwags who in response practically swarmed his hand. Soon the food was gone and they dispersed, except for one. It peeked at Gary's empty hand sadly and squeaked in disappointment.

"I don't think he got any..." I thought out loud. "Poor little guy, hold on buddy. I've got you."

I plucked three pellets from the bag. Not realizing how close I was, I kneeled by Gary and offered the pellets to the poliwag. The baby poliwag took them and stuffed them in his cheeks before diving under the water with a plop. Ringlets formed at the water's surface where the pokemon dove under, gone in seconds.

"So much for a 'thank you'." I joked thoughtfully, amused at the pokemon's quick retreat. "Oh well. He was cute."

"I think you're cute."

The comment caught me off guard and I choked on my saliva from gasping as Gary moved towards me suddenly. Losing my coordination, I stumbled back and fell on the grass. My back hit the ground rendering me motionless and Gary took the opportunity to crawl over me, lowering his face near mine. He stole a kiss and I pushed him away, but he didn't stop there. His hand came down on my shoulder and held me there as he leant back down.

"We're outside!" I argued, trying to stop him. "Don't-"

"We're in the woods, Ash."

"On the reserve! Don't they come out here to check on the Pokémon?"

"The professor already did his rounds and the staff finished hours ago. Nobody is coming out here again for today."

Gary suckled on the skin of my jaw and I briefly accepted his answer before realizing there was bigger issue at hand. I pulled my face away from his suckling mouth, batting his hands off me. He was grabbing at me, feeling up and down flesh he'd been without for quite a while.

"Stop it! Quit touching me. We're broken up."

"Because of you, Dumbass. Quit playing hard to get and we can fix that right now." Gary ordered, still kissing and sucking my skin."I've missed you so much. Don't be a jerk."

Gary didn't give me the chance to respond back as he moved up to kiss my mouth. He trapped me to him and invaded my mouth with his tongue, exploring what he was once familiar with on a daily basis. His hand left my shoulder and reached under my shirt to rub at my stomach before reaching for my belt. He undid it with one hand and released my mouth to pull me free of its confines.

"We really need to stop." I urged him, covering my zipper as he tried undoing that as well. "This is going to stir up everything again. We can't keep doing this, Gary. I cant-"

He swatted my hand away from my zipper and undid it after unbuttoning my jeans. Near ripping them open with his eagerness he glued his eyes on my crotch. I argued with him and he didn't seem to hear anything I said.

"You're the one who keeps running away. Is there someone else or something? You dating that guy you were arguing with?"

"I already told you he isn't my boyfriend!" I snapped, struggling to wiggled away from him. "That's not the problem!"

"Then what's the problem? Do tell, because I don't see one."

"We can't-"

There was no point pleading my case because Gary got his way, as usual. When he wanted his way, he got his way. No matter how hard he had to fight for it he always got his way. He got his hand down my pants and grabbed me, not caring if I consented or not.

Of course, I was hard as he stroked me. There was no way to avoid that with Gary around. He was stunning, that I could never deny. Physical touch was still physical touch and my body had gone without for a while.

After freeing my erection from my underwear, he leant down and licked it the way he knew would drive me crazy. Like he'd blown me days prior, he knew exactly what to do. The flat of his tongue dragged over my tip before he wrapped his lips around the side of my shaft and sucked. His saliva was warm and wet, silky like his tongue.

All the resistance I had was gone as he salivated over me, working me up like a pro. He always did this, drawing me back in with sex. Making me feel good down below the waist to distract me from his flaws. Gary and I had a tendency to use sex as solution for everything, which wasn't healthy. Trying to be mature for once in my life I ended it with him with the intent being to not be involved in an unhealthy relationship.

But, as I had said, Gary always drew me back in with what broke us up to begin with. His selfishness. He was used to getting what he wanted and continued do just that without any care to the words coming out of my mouth... and that was the real problem.

He bobbed his head up and down on me, slobbering all the while. I realized that he was lubricating me to fuck him, hence the extra abundance of saliva. With the little resolve I had left, I tried one last time to stop him but instead of listening he plunged my dick deeper down his throat... and that was it.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked him, giving in. "How do you want it?"

He pulled off me with a victorious Cheshire grin. After he helped me up I was brought back to the jeep which was still unlocked. After opening the door with what nearly seemed like enough force to tear it off, he sat in the large open space in back. With his taunting smirk he removed his shirt and tossed off his shoes. I helped him out of his jeans before undressing myself the rest of the way.

He pawed at my chest, impatiently feeling me up and grabbing at me. I couldn't get to him quickly enough and he made that very clear as he licked up my chest. It wasn't a worshipping kind of gesture, more he was taking a big taste of me. Something he felt belonged to him. When I got my shirt off my arms he laid back with his legs splayed open giving me his demanding smolder. Hooking my arms under his legs, I pulled him so his rear was rested by the edge. I was trying to be gentle given the less than savory accommodations.

"Just give it to me." he ordered, not paying mind to my concern at all "Hurry up!"

I entered him with one swift thrust and began fucking him without mercy. He asked for it. Even between breakups his sense of authority remained completely intact, at times flaring like now. He had no problem taking what he wanted or demanding it. It wasn't right, but man was it hot at times. I really hated how hot it was because as I gave in to him, I paid the price for it. I always did. It would bite me in the ass later, surely.

Gary gasped and groaned as my movements rocked the jeep along with his body. He squeezed me tightly with his inner walls, the feeling bringing back memories of our previously shared intimacies. His body was tense and he held his hips up off the jeep because he wasn't prepared properly, his skin taunt around me. I knew I penetrated him too quickly but he asked for it. And he always got what he wanted

I was still mad from earlier and Gary just doused the flame with rancid gasoline. He gasped in discomfort with my movement and in the past I would have moved to adjust accordingly for him but that time I didn't. He was used to the rough sex, that's how he wanted it. But, after a time apart, his ass couldn't handle it like he used to. Not right away. I didn't ease up though, he wanted it so I gave it to him. He couldn't have his cake and eat it too. That being said, I paid no mind to his choppy gasps as I impaled him repeatedly.

"Shit! Ash-" he yelled, his body rocking with the jeep. "Ah!"

He was grasping for foundation with nothing to hold, my shoulders out of his reach as I purposely kept my torso leaned back. He eyes shut, sweat building across his face.

"That's so tight! Fuck!" He yelled, head thrown back. " Fuck!"

Over and over I slammed my hips in to him, feeling my peak approaching. I focused on anything but his face, which normally would have made him annoyed. He was too immersed in his own experience to notice I wasn't drowning in his presence. We weren't even done yet and I was already dreading the sick feeling that would probably eat me later.

"Where am I cumming?" I asked him. "I'm close, tell me now."

"On me!" he replied, his back arching his chest out like some God in the throughs of passion.. "I'm right there, keep going! Come on! Right there!"

Gary tightened his legs around me, tensing his body in preparation to orgasm. Pink filled his face as he took a loud breathy gasp, moaning before he came. His semen splashing over his stomach in a quick shot, shooting in a high arch. Before I was told, I pulled out quickly and stroked myself until cumming on him, adding to the puddle he made. He breathed heavily, now red in the face, before reaching over his head and grabbing an old towel.

He cleaned up his stomach and tossed me the towel. Catching it, I briefly met his eyes. They were hazy with afterglow but satisfied all the same. He smirked and I looked away to clean. I wanted to be anywhere else. I'd made a horrible choice. Both he and I knew it, I'd walked in to his trap again.

Afterwards, he pulled me down to him and rolled over to rest his head on my chest. It wasn't a snuggle, I laid there as something for him to rest his head on. He continued trying to catch his breath, myself as well. I couldn't help but be thankful for the orgasmic bliss, after the small splat with Paul I felt aggravated and tense. I still felt that way to some degree, but with the orgasm I was numb and calm. Even if it was only going to be temporary.

Gary arched his head up to kiss me on the mouth before resituating himself on my chest. I didn't bother trying to reciprocate the kiss. Gary pulled away right after. There was no point trying to kiss him.

"That was great." he whispered "I needed that."

xxxxx

Shortly after our romp we redressed and Gary offered to finish the tour like nothing had happened. I accepted, foggy with afterglow. Nightfall crept near so he drove us back before dark, but not without leaving his mark. Before I left he pulled me in to a deep kiss, promising to call later on in the night.

"Don't go running off on me, again." Were his parting words.

The walk back to the Poke center was quiet and my mind buzzed with miscellaneous thoughts. The high Gary left me with was there but dwindling. I hoped it would be strong enough that I'd be able to deal with Paul in a calm manner when I got back. I had no clue what I'd be walking in to.

None at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking back to the Pokémon Center, I passed through the plaza that Gary and I had met up at earlier on. The once busy and bustling area was now calming down with people taking their evening strolls and browsing the stands for various goodies. The smell of food filled the public area as vendors grilled meats and fish amongst cooking others things. The cheerful setting was no longer quite so uplifting to me.

A stand not too far in the distance caught my attention as I happened to glance around while walking through glumly. An elderly looking vendor up ahead wrapped a boxed pastry with a pretty pink ribbon, handing it to a young customer who stood with his arms wrapped around himself worriedly. He looked young, somewhere around my age but younger. My guess was he was a teenager. Probably eighteen or nineteen.

"Here you are, young man. No need to look so crestfallen." she assured the teenage looking boy. "Go tell her you're sorry, this ought do the trick."

The teenager looked up, his large eyes doubtful. He looked so dejected and down, all his anxiety pooled in his eyes but weighing down his posture as if that weight was on his shoulders. Whatever had happened was worrying him sick. I knew that feeling. The poor guy.

"Iunno... she's awful mad at me." he mumbled sadly. "Maybe I should have gotten her flowers..."

"Nonsense. Flowers are for the eyes, dessert is for the soul. No better way to say sorry." The elderly vendor claimed. winking, sides of her mouth turning up in a smile. "Now, go make it right. If this don't work, come back and see ol' Maggie. I'll fix you up with some mochi and we'll have a little chat about life. Not that you'll be back tonight, anyways. Go on."

The boy nodded, his posture lightening a bit as he bowed to the elderly woman. Some hope filled his eyes and he smiled to her. Gift in hand he thanked her.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

I brushed off the odd remark and took in how sweet the woman's gesture was. I hadn't seen the boy pay for his gift, apparently it was on the house. Why though? That's what I wondered. He looked pretty dejected, from what I got he had a fight with his girlfriend or something along those lines. Maybe a close friend.

Paul came to mind almost instantly. I wondered if I was out of line for getting in his business earlier, even if he'd started it. He was a total jerk but I wondered if maybe I shouldn't have pushed his buttons...especially ones with sexual labels. That was a bad idea. What was I thinking?

His choices were his business. His life was his problem. As out of line as he was, I hadn't done much better than him. Two wrongs didn't make a right, as cliché as the old saying went it was true. Paul deserved an apology. I wondered if perhaps I should make a peace offering before he jumped down my throat when I got back. That boy was bringing his girlfriend a pastry, would it be weird if I did the same? The thought made me shake my head at myself.

"Yeah... let me just bring him cookies." I mumbled to myself, sarcastically.

I decided not to do it for many reasons, biggest one being Paul wouldn't appreciate an apology like that. I intended to walk right by the cart but I happened to glance over, accidentally making eye contact with the lady. I looked away. When I glanced up again, she was still staring as I walked, her eyes scrutinizing me.

Kind of unnerved, I flinched and couldn't wait to just walk on by her. She was watching me intently, I could feel it. In my peripheral vision I could see her looking my way. She stared at me for a few long moments, not looking away as I made eye contact with her. I was really freaked out and uncomfortable. Then the old woman called out to me, startling me further.

"Hey! Sonny!"

Freezing, I contemplated my options. Move along and look like an asshole or go over and be a respectful adult. I didn't want to be rude, but I was ready to make an exception. I pondered whether it was worth it. I didn't get much time to ponder it. The woman yelled out again, loudly this time.

"Don't go running off on me like a field mouse now, get over here. Ol' Maggie don't bite. Come now, I'd like to have a word with you boy." She insisted loudly. "Come along! I'm waiting and these bones aren't getting any younger."

I don't think I had ever been more apprehensive about anything in my life but I walked over to her. I couldn't will my face to erase the confused expression I knew I was sporting, "Maggie" obviously noticed but said nothing of it. When I reached her counter I shifted my eyes awkwardly as she stared at me. I felt like I was about to be interrogated. It was the strangest thing.

"So, you lookin' to apologize?"

"Erm, I'm sorry Ma'am...I didn't mean to make a face at you-"

I assumed she was offended my odd facial expression. That wasn't it at all. She waved her hand, placing the other on her hip. She was loud and eccentric, raising her voice to clarify. I was so confused.

"No no! To your friend!"

What on earth was this lady going on about? Did I have a sad look about me? Did I look like that guy who sulked away with the wrapped pastry? I couldn't piece answers together as she stood there, watching me.

Her skin was darkly tanned and wrinkling moderately, crows feet taking over the corners of her eyes. Her hair lay wrapped under a simple cotton bandana, holding her black curls against her skull. What was striking about this women, besides her odd behavior, were her eyes. I was struck by them.

The glassey irises were a steely shade of gray. They bore in to me as if searching for something. She suddenly nodded and turned, bending down to grab something under the counter. I heard the faint sound of something being opened.

"Never mind it. I have what you need, Sonny." she explained to me, rustling around in what sounded to be a small refrigerator. "Let ol' Maggie grab you some bento boxes. That will do you good. Some food always does good."

What the hell was this lady going on about? I didn't ask for any bento boxes. She rummaged around for them, not paying any mind to me standing there utterly confused. I just wanted to go home, the day never seemed to end.

"No, no, that's okay" I told her, wanting to make my exit and go home to my room. "I'm not looking to buy. I'm sorry..."

She stood back up, setting two bento boxes of different color on the counter. According to her both were filled with portions of sticky rice, sashimi and pea pods. The boxes were both disposable, stamped with some logo I didn't recognize. It must have been some restaurant or business logo she used.

"These are on me, and you won't need these wrapped. They'll be enough...oh! I forgot the macarons! I'm losing it, don't get old child."

…

At a loss for words I found myself desperate for a get away. This was all very odd, the situation I'd found myself in. Maggie put a small box of the crumbly cookies on top of the bento boxes, telling me they were coffee flavored. Bleh. I reached for my wallet, attempting to pay but she wasn't about to let that happen. For whatever reason.

"Boy, I done already told you, these are on me. Now get on home and enjoy your supper for two." she scolded in a motherly way. "Come back tomorrow and let me know how he likes it, okay?"

With a nod and a quick bow I thanked her and left. The bento and cookies lay rested in my hands, close to my chest as I continued my walk. Maggie was certainly... something. Fucking strange, that's what she was.

"I'll be waiting!" She called after me

"Senile old lady." I thought aloud from a distance. "Wow."

When I reached the Pokemon Center I nodded to Nurse Joy who stood at the counter polishing pokeballs lovingly. Smiling, she waved to me as I made my way to the elevator, thanking me for my hard work with her earlier. She then began returning to her task. The elevator doors opened, allowing me to enter, and closed swiftly as it began it ascend to my floor. When I got to my room's door I hoped with all my being that Paul was somewhere else.

The positive feelings I had when leaving Gary earlier had dispersed after my odd encounter with Maggie. No longer feeling prepared to deal with Paul, I was willing to pay any price to avoid his attitude that night. My afterglow was officially dead. A little friendliness would have been nice for once, not that I was going to hold my breath for that. Paul was always angry for some reason or another, never had I heard sincere kindness come from his mouth. I wasn't ready to be yelled at.

"...Paul?"

Opening the door I was pleasantly surprised to see Paul and I's room empty. It was dimly lit with the light of the street lamps outside, a quick glance up and I saw the balcony sliding door was ajar, the very corner of the curtain billowing with a breeze and letting in a cool draft. I could faintly smell some remnants of the cigarette Paul probably smoked earlier.

I figured that Paul must have not closed it all the way when he was done with his post argument cigarette. I could picture him being so mad he just stomped off without even thinking of the door. He had a bad habit of sucking down cancer sticks when he was pissed, which was fairly often. All the time, more specifically. Smoking that much and being angry all the time couldn't be healthy at all. His blood pressure must have been horrible.

I scuffled in the dark to find the mini fridge we had in the room, planning to put his bento box there for when he got back. I got the box of cookies in but the sound of a door sliding open stopped me before I put the food away too. Paul appeared, peaking in with a cigarette hanging between his lips. He looked me over and like a total moron I stared at him.

"Hey..." He greeted me monotinely, blowing a puff of smoke over his shoulder outside. "You're back..."

He didn't look mad...just sort of tired, maybe? Sad wasn't the word, nor was irritated. He looked kind of off but with his typical Paul-like disgruntlement. My inability to read his mood made me kind of nervous since I didn't know what to brace myself for. The last thing I wanted was to set him off and have to deal with the aftermath of it, again.

"Hey! How are you?" I asked, impulsively. And tense. "...Have a good day?"

" Do me a favor and don't act like you care."

Paul averted his eyes, puffing on his cigarette with a scowl. Yup, he was mad. Great. I really didn't want to be on his bad side considering we were rooming together. Our regular banter was exhausting enough, this would be too much. I felt I had to fix this and quick. I was gonna speak up and apologize but Paul looked back at me, darting his eyes down curiously.

"What's that?"

"Huh?... Oh! Dinner...?" I answered back questioningly before clearing my throat. "...For us. It's dinner for us."

Paul squinted his eyes just the slightest bit, a glint of surprise passing over his features. He didn't say anything so I took the moment to explain myself and hope maybe to do some damage control. And quickly at that I hoped. If I could keep him calm I was in the clear. A peaceful night was all I wanted. No more yelling.

"Yeah um, I passed through the plaza and thought maybe you'd be hungry" I lied, not at all mentioning some senile old woman gave them to me on a whim. "You know cuz I was hungry and I figured maybe you'd be hungry too... so whenever you're done we can eat. If you want...if you're not hungry I can put it in the fridge for you?"

Paul looked at me for a moment without saying anything, his eyes glued to my face. Still no clear indication of his feelings. I almost abandoned the situation but Paul's face softened just the tiniest bit and he took another drag of his cigarette before dropping it in an ash trash by the balcony door.

"Fine, we'll eat now."

Sitting down with Paul for a meal was probably one of the most uncomfortable things I've ever done. Turning on the light, we sat on the small couch in our room. Only a few inches of space between our hips. Opening the bento boxes, we grabbed the disposable chopsticks and started eating. This particular type of bento box was my favorite, oddly enough. Rice, pea pods and sashimi. Just as the woman promised.

Our meal went on in silence as we ate, occasionally bumping elbows with one another due to lack of extra space on the couch. Paul was build impressively large, elbow sticking out from his side as he raised food to his mouth. He needed way more elbow room than I did.

Looking over I stared for a second and went back to eating. I almost missed it when Paul spoke, his voice quiet. I wasn't used to him just randomly talking without some cynical or angry remark or tone. He wasn't really a casual talker. Not at all. So when he spoke up so randomly I thought I had imagined it.

"Not bad." he said. "Decent choice."

"Yeah, this is one of my favorites."

I could see him watching me through the corner of my eye briefly before he went back to eating. I didn't really think anything of it, Paul stared a lot. He looked like he was always picking people apart with his eyes, an old trainer habit. He was calculating, something that made him all the more nerve wracking. But being used to him, his side long glances didn't bother me unless he was actively angry. Otherwise I didn't think twice about his sidelong peeks analytical stare.

Paul ended up finishing his food before me. I worked on finishing my sashimi and he set his empty box down on the small coffee table. I expected him to get up but he stayed there as I ate. I didn't know why. After a few moments I thought perhaps he was doing it to be polite.

"You don't have to stay..." I told him, popping some sashimi in my mouth.

" Don't flatter yourself. I just don't feel like getting up."

Finishing my food became kind of uncomfortable with Paul just sitting there, but I did it. I set the empty bento on the coffee table. Paul still made no effort to get up so I sat back in to the cushions. I kind of hoped for a 'thank you' from him but wishful thinking hardly ever paid off. I figured I'd fish for one, test my luck. Thought maybe he'd surprise me so I gave it a shot. The day had already been weird enough, anything was possible.

"Anything you'd like to say?" I suggested vaguely.

"Dessert would've been nice." he retorted, his usual monotone laced with sarcasm. "I might step out for a coffee."

I blinked before rising from my seat on the couch. Paul turned his head upon feeling the shift in weight. He looked at me as I walked away without a word and sounded vaguely worried when calling after me. I assumed it was worry because the gruff monotone voice I was used to was far less angry sounding even though he'd only said my name.

"Ash?"

The sound the mini fridge made upon being opened must have confused him because he called after me again. The couch creaked as he leaned back to get a look at what I was doing.

"Ash? What are you doing?"

I came back with the small box of macarons and sat down next to Paul again. Holding out the box of cookies, I looked away a little, mumbling out an apology as I felt Paul's fingers gingerly taking it. His fingers touching mine felt...weird. Not bad, but weird. Unfamiliar.

It was my time to apologize, I decided. To me Paul still deserved an apology. Had I not decided to give him one it would have weighed on my conscience. It didn't mean he would accept it, but at least I'd have some peace because I still felt pretty shitty.

"These are coffee flavored. Look, um...I'm sorry about earlier." I apologized to him, treading carefully. "I know you're kind of a jerk but I didn't need to push your buttons like I did. It was rude of me to tell you to fuck yourself...plus I shouldn't have said anything about your personal business."

Paul simply stared at me, his black eyes boring holes in me. I feared that I had annoyed him and began rambling nervously. My calmer composure left and was replaced with anxious rambling and fidgets. Everything began boiling over and I couldn't stop it. I refused to look at him, actually scared as my mouth got ahead of me.

"I mean, I don't know you... I accused you of being gay but what do I know? You probably aren't. I'm just a big idiot and I'm really sorry. " I rambled on, my words honest though. "I don't care if you're a jerk. You're still kind of my friend, I guess...or not?"

There was flash in his eyes and I assumed the worst. If I'd taken a stretch too far and pissed off Paul I was in for it. So I tried fixing it, continuing to ramble.

" I don't know! You're kind of homophobic and I'm not going to apologize for being gay- but-" I paused and rubbed my hair nervously, looking away from him. "You don't have to be so mad all the time but if you've got something going on, I'm not trying to make it worse...look Paul, I'm just trying to say I-"

Fingers curled in to the collar of my shirt, yanking me forward. It happened so fast and was terrifying. Absolutely terrifying. My blood ran cold in a second flat. His onyx eyes were narrowed and his mouth was a flat line. For a moment I expected to feel knuckles smash in to my face and I shut my eyes expecting to get hit.

But lips pressed against mine instead.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to my readers and reviewers. I appreciate you guys so much. ^^

xxxxx

If found myself being kissed by Paul, time having stopped for a moment when his lips touched mine. Paul kissed me firmly, pushing me back to rest on the arm of the couch. His torso layered on top of mine as he pushed his tongue in to my mouth which gaped open from shock.

I pushed him off when he put his hands on my ass, prying myself away as far as I could manage with the now lack of space. My back was already pressed in to the arm of the couch so there was no more room to put between us. For a second I felt caged, it was terrifying how easily Paul had pinned me down. No effort at all on his part.

"Paul, what the fuck man?" I gasped, feeling like he sucked the air out of my lungs. "What are you doing? Back up!"

He looked contrite as I stared at him, waiting for an explanation. The man who had gotten downright pissed off at me earlier for implying he was gay, he had pinned me to the couch without warning and kissed me. Not just kissed me, made out with me. I'd pegged him right all along. An explanation was needed though because I was currently his target.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he mumbled, leaning in to kiss me again.

"No. Is this what you wanted?"

I used my arm to keep him away, mentally recapping for anything I had said or done in the last fifteen minutes that would have lead him to believe I wanted my mouth sucked on. Or my ass fondled. Coming up blank, I looked at him with all the precariousness in the world. I hadn't come on to him at all.

"At what point did I look at you flirtatiously and say 'Paul, please kiss me'? " I questioned rhetorically, struggling to articulate my further questioning. "What- just why would you...are you alright? What was that about?"

His face shifted dramatically from contrite to peeved. He didn't remove himself from my personal space but his new mood swing put the distance between us once more. Angry Paul was not someone you wanted right in your face, I kind of wished Ihad kept kissing him and avoided the confrontation. I wish I'd paid that price instead. It would have been less scary. Paul wasn't hard on the eyes, kissing him definitely would have been a better fate.

"What was with the nervous apology and dinner?" He questioned back, borderline embarrassed as he looked at me angrily "You sounded like you were heading in that direction. "

"I was being nice! Not you know what that means, clearly you don't!"

"…"

His dark eyes broadened and he pulled himself off of me. Sitting with his head in his hands he cursed under his breath. I was honestly too scared him tap him on the shoulder and ask him anything so I stayed perfectly still, anticipating whatever was going to happen next. I prayed it wasn't violent. He stayed quiet and I saw the tendons in his forearms bulge with his tension.

He must have been thinking about something. What it was, who knew? My thoughts were a racing mess of uncertainty and shock. Nothing was going right. What were we supposed to do now? That's what my worry was. As I looked at Paul again he spoke up.

"We're going to act like this never happened, understand?"

As easy a way out as that sounded, it really didn't sound like a good idea. When Paul was angry I usually moused down to whatever level I had to in order to keep the peace, but mustering the courage I had earlier I defied the usual pattern events. Again, opening my mouth got me in trouble. I never seemed to learn. But, I couldn't just pretend nothing had happened. There was just no way.

"No, we're not. We're not going to act like this never happened." I told him. "It happened and I deserve and explanation. Is there something you need to tell me...anything that I can't already see myself? Cuz, you know..."

Obviously being kissed on the mouth had some fairly clear intentions, but having it been Paul who did it I wasn't going to make any assumptions. None at all. He always stalked around mad and never made attempts to really talk to me during his time as my roommate. If he had an interest in me then he had a weird way of showing it before. In his defense he had been deeply in the closet. I still wanted an answer, however. I deserved one.

"What is there to tell you?" Paul asked, looking up from his hands at me like I was stupid. " I'm gay and I made a move on you."

"...You're attracted to me?"

"Let's just point out the obvious. You're so fucking stupid."

Clearing my throat, I sighed. His words cut me deeper than I was ready for. It totally glossed over the discovery Paul was sexually interested in me. I swallowed dryly from the insult and scratched at the denim on my knee. Paul spoke up again. He sounded so aggravated.

"...But, I still..."

"You still what?" I mumbled dejectedly.

"I still want you."

"You" rolled off his tongue so smoothly and I focused on the way his lips pursed as he said it. Paul wasn't messing around, he sat there serious as a heart attack. The way someone stared at something they were determined to get was the way Paul was eyeing me. Dazed and still not understanding the implication of him wanting me, I did the worst thing possible. I told Paul he was wrong. I was stupid and he was probably just lonely. He didn't really want me.

"No, you don't." I retaliated, trembling while Paul's demeanor did a whole 'nother turn around. "You don't really want me, Paul."

"Yeah?" He challenged me.

He looked uncharacteristically calm, getting up from the couch cushion. I went to turn myself to sit normally but he stopped me before I even so much as moved an inch. Grabbing my wrists, he resumed his position on top of me and kept me painfully pinned to the arm of the couch. His entire body hovered over me. I couldn't have escaped even had I see it coming. He was huge, I never stood a chance.

"You really don't know anything, do you?"

He kissed me again and this time I had just as little say in it as the last time . The force of his kiss overpowered my resistance and the weight of my skull pulled uncomfortably on my neck as it was pressed backwards. The dull pain mildly evaporated as I felt myself losing oxygen once more from Paul's rampage on my mouth. He was unrelenting, assertive and rough.

Tongue in my mouth, Paul's pushed back on mine. He lead the kiss, obviously. I couldn't breath properly let alone focus on kissing someone I hadn't wanted to kiss. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, his mouth on mine. But it wasn't what I'd asked for. He just forced it on me.

Kissing him felt cloudy but I knew exactly what was happening. It was so odd... his body pressed in to mine. Thoughts of Paul as a sexual being hardly ever rose to my mind. I'd suspected he was in the closet but I never went as far as to ever actually wonder about his sexual urges or desires. Those urges and desires were now manifesting on to me.

Paul made his point crystal clear, he knew what he wanted and I couldn't argue otherwise. I literally couldn't with his tongue down my throat. He must have been so pent up from hiding his sexuality. That still didn't take away from the fact that he kissed me unsolicited and now had me pinned down against my consent. Not wanting this to go any farther than it already had, I pushed my wrists back against his hold on me and ripped my face away from him. By doing that I effectively hit the back of my head as I succeeded.

The arm of the couch wasn't the softest surface in the world, the wooden frame under it was actually quite solid. There wasn't much stuffing in the couch, it was more a bench with fabric on it. At least that's how it felt when I whacked myself. Having hit myself hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to cause any injury, I grunted in discomfort. I was dazed and grimaced. Paul then let go.

"Fuck...that hurt more than you'd think it would." I muttered, thankful for Paul who let go of my wrists to let me rub the tender spot on the back of my skull. "Ugh, jeez. Ow, ow ow ow. Fucking ow."

My pokedex rang loudly from my sweatshirt pocket, making me wince and fish for it. I didn't get to read the name on the screen as I felt the couch shift. I checked to see what Paul was going to do next but he wasn't coming after me again as I assumed he was going to. He was getting up, away from me.

"I'm going to the lobby for some ice." Paul announced, bolting up from the couch. "Stay there. I'll be right back. "

I hit my head but it was fine, ice didn't cross my mind for a second. I tried telling Paul not to go get it but he left, letting the door slam behind himself. My pokedex's ringtone continued on and I considered letting it go to voice mail being I was all sorts of jumbled up both mentally and physically. When I took a second to read the caller ID, I was mildly surprised to see it was Gary. My thumb hovered over the 'ignore' button as I tried deciding whether or not to pick up. Not at all putting it past him to call back again if I let his call go unanswered, I accepted the call.

"Hey Gary." I greeted him, finally sitting on the couch correctly. "I wasn't expecting a call so soon..."

I wasn't lying, Gary almost never called me. Not unless he needed something. He wasn't a caring type, or a nurturing type. Not in the least. Him calling after I just saw him was unusual, extremely so. I was on guard because of it. Phone calls didn't usually go well with him. I didn't have reason to expect any different now. He'd already gotten what he wanted from me, surely he'd just go back to his usual ways.

"I'm just checking in, making sure you got back to your room." He told me. "I want to know you're safe, is all."

Gary wasn't the overly caring type and never had I known him to be. His innocent enough seeming intentions surely had some motive behind them, not that I could even think of anything nepharious to come from doing a 'got home safe' check. Still, it was out of the norm and set me on the defense more. What was he playing at?

Turning to face my phone, I pulled it away from my face to look at it warily as if I were staring directly at Gary himself. Bringing the phone back to my ear, I struggled to reply with something that didn't make me sound like a suspicious asshole, even though I had every right to be if I chose. With wishful thinking I thought maybe he really had changed during the breakup... anything was possible.

"That's nice of you...I appreciate it." I told him earnestly, berating myself for feeling so touched over a simple gesture. "Thanks."

"Anything for my lover boy... Are you busy?"

"No, I'm just sitting...literally. Why?"

The door to the room opened and in came Paul, an ice pack in his left hand and a new pack of cigarette's in his right. He threw the new carton down on the coffee table and showed me the ice pack he held which had a Pokémon center emblem on the packaging. Paul noticed my strange glance at it and he held it out to me to take.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" Gary told me over the phone. "It's about the reserve."

I shook my head silently, telling Paul that I didn't need the ice pack. Why he went all the way down to nurse joy for an ice pack when all I did was bump my head on the couch was past me. He walked out of sight and I was going to reply to Gary when I felt something freezing touch my head from behind.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, leaning forward to get away from what I'm sure was the ice pack.

"Ash?" Gary questioned. "Something wrong? What happened?"

I disregarded my phone call for a moment, and rubbed my neck to warm it up and smooth down the hairs that stood up from the sudden assault. Leaning over the back of the couch, Paul tried pressing it back on me. I moved but he followed me and was insistent about it. He was determined to get that ice pack on my head.

"Get away from there!" I told him brusquely, dodging the unwelcome first aid. "Quit it."

"Just let me touch you with it, it'll feel good." Paul insisted, coming after me again. "It won't hurt anymore. Come on, stay still for me. "

I sat on the very edge of the couch trying to avoid falling off as Paul got annoyed with my constant avoidance. It slipped my mind that Gary was on the phone hearing it all. Paul and I went back and forth and I didn't hear a word Gary was saying because of it. Gary began getting annoyed. On his end of the phone he must have been glowering and tapping his foot in aggravation.

"Hey! Hello? Ash? Ash?" Gary pried, elongating his vowels as I still didn't respond. "Ash, what are you doing? Answer me, Ash. Hello?"

"Just come here, quit moving!" Paul grunted, "Call them back when we're done. I'm trying to do something here, dumb ass. Keep your ass there. "

"ASH!"

When I was ready to get back to Gary I lost my grip on the couch and my balance. Falling to the ground my pokedex fell from my hands and slid across the floor. It was out of my reach not that I was reaching for it. I was stunned from my fall. Paul stepped out from behind the couch and picked it up, pressing the 'end' button.

I heard the click of the plastic being shut and my head snapped in his direction. Paul just hung my dex up on Gary. Terrified of how that would bite me in the ass later on, I glared at Paul. He very well may have screwed me over. I was already scared.

"That phone call may or may not have been sort of important! What part of 'no' don't you get? I don't need an ice pack, so back off! Now I have to call back and explain the sudden hang up." I all but groaned miserably. "Oh my God... shiiit. No. Ughh."

Paul didn't care. He rolled his eyes at me. My pokedex was set down by Paul's cigarettes and he tugged me up by the arm to stand. Not wanting to get too close, on top of being aggravated, I forced him to let go of me. He tried grabbing me again but I resisted. Ready to assert my right to personal space, I pointed my index finger up at him authoritatively.

"You need to back off" I threatened.

"Is that so?" Paul countered back, taking a step towards me.

Paul was much taller than me and I reflexively stepped back. I bumped the back of my knees on the couch resulting in what would have been another tumble if a white knuckled fist didn't take me by the shoulder and pull me in. Tugging me just as he had done earlier, Paul held me there until sighing and tossing me to sit .

"Forget it. Just forget it." He muttered, dropping the ice pack on my knee. "I try to be nice and for what? Fucking bullshit."

My pokedex started blaring from the coffee table in front of me and I looked at it with apprehension. Seeing that, Paul picked it up and chucked it at my chest. It hit me dead on, falling to my hands when I flinched from the throw. My eyes darted from side to side, unsure of what to do.

"Sit there dazed for all I care. I'm leaving." He announced. "Have a great chat."

Snatching his cigarettes up Paul seethed and made his exit a second time but not before throwing a cussing tantrum worthy of a sailor. He left me on the couch wide eyed with my pokedex. Making the mistake of not picking up quickly enough, my pokedex ceased it's ringing, signifying that whoever called hung up before being directed to the voice mail box.


	4. Chapter 4

When I called Gary back, I expected him to be mad at me for the sudden hang up and then not answering his attempt to call back. He wasn't mad at me at all though, which really threw me through a loop. His temper wasn't anything like Paul's but he had one. He was less loud than Paul for sure, less aggressive too, but far more snarky. Get him going and a grudge could quite possibly follow you forever.

Honestly, that grudge would wedge itself up your ass and bite you until the end of time. But hey, accidents happen and apparently he got that because he was really calm and let me explain that I had a spat with Paul... not knowing what Paul really did. Choosing to omit how Paul cornered me, Gary was told about the ice pack Paul had been trying to use on me, the explanation I gave being I hit my head by accident. Gary believed me, even worrying. Again throwing me through a loop.

"Is your head okay?" He asked me as soon as I was done explaining. "You don't need to see nurse Joy downstairs do you?"

"Oh, yeah. It's fine." I assured him, rubbing the spot I had hit. "So what did you want to talk to me about? Something about the reserve?"

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

Gary asked me to come see him the next morning at the reserve. Apparently, they were going to be short staffed because of an employee call out, one of staff having come down with foodborne illness. It just so happened that the one who called out was the one who helped Gary tend to his assigned quadrant of the reserve in the mornings. Agreeing to meet him at the laboratory the next morning, I mentally made a note to myself to set an alarm. He wanted me there at nine, and that was way earlier than I'd normally even rouse from bed.

Promising to be up early, I told him goodnight and that was the end of the phone call. Paul didn't come back yet and I went to bed, too tired to deal with anything he would possibly throw my way when he did return. Changing in to night clothes and then setting an alarm for the next day, I shut off the bedside light and settled in to sleep.

Xxxxx

"Chimchar!"

The mattress behind my head felt pressed down with weight as I woke up to a Pokémon cry. I blinked groggily, becoming aware of my surroundings. My alarm was going off and I didn't even hear it until just then. The weight behind me shifted and I realized Paul's Chimar was there as it let out another cry. His cries became more frantic, like something was wrong.

He jumped up and down on my bed, making my head move a little with the bounces. I sat up yawning and turned off the alarm that was apparently bothering him. It was eight in the morning, my alarm just going off when the Pokémon hurried over to have me turn it off. Chimchar hopped in my lap and as I stretched. I rubbed his head once done relieving my muscles of tension. Still sleepy, I blinked lazily.

"Morning, Chimchar." I greeted Paul's Pokémon, confused but not at all upset that he was in my bed. "What are you doing over here?"

Chimchar pointed with wide eyes away from my head to his trainer's where Paul was sleeping. I looked at Paul, him laying flat on his back as he slept with a scowl on his face. His face scrunched and he shifted a bit, one bare shoulder revealed as he moved. Chimar held a finger to his mouth, signaling me not to disturb him. As if I didn't know not to bother Paul while he was awake, let alone while he was sleeping.

Patting the Pokémon on the head once more I got up and walked to the small bathroom in our room, leaving Chimchar to sit on my bed. Relieving myself, I woke up a bit more. I flushed the toilet and dropped the lid very carefully, washing my hands after. I brushed my teeth and smoothed out my hair as best as I could with just my fingers before spitting the toothpaste in the sink.

Something hit the floor in the room and then I heard scampering. I figured Chimchar got the sudden urge to get off my bed being his jump was so ...hurried. He was energetic and silly, not that Paul cared for that. Cupping water in my hands I splashed my face in an attempt to wake up more. It was too early for my liking. Being up before Paul was crazy for me, I always slept in. Drying my face, I internally groaned.

Fucking Gary. I was awake for him. I couldn't clear the drowsy fog surrounding me and it lingered heavily. Rubbing my eyes I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself to go and get ready. I finally roused the motivation. As I opened the bathroom door I jumped back a foot, screaming in surprise.

"Well good fucking morning to you too."

I didn't know Paul woke up and he really caught me unsuspecting. For such a tall dude he was quiet on his feet... unless he was mad. If he was mad then he stomped around and didn't give a second thought to slamming doors and such. He hadn't purposely scared me, but his large brooding form standing outside the door was enough to jostle me awake. He looked at me bored, still tired from sleep as well. Stepping aside, he gave me space to exit the bathroom. He walked in without saying anything else.

When the door shut I cringed because that was certainly not the best way to start the day. Paul went to bed angry and woke up angry from what I could tell... which wasn't too different than any other day. Sighing, I walked back to my side of the room as Paul used the bathroom. Chimchar was sitting between our beds on the floor and looked up at me sadly, like he'd been scolded. I presumed Paul had gotten to him already. Kneeling down to the Pokémon's level, I patted his head.

"Paul wake up on the wrong side of the bed again, Buddy?"

Chimchar nodded and I felt bad for him. His trainer was not a very nice person to others, and that carried over to how he treated his Pokémon too. I rubbed Chimchar's head and opened my dresser to get clothes for the day. As I laid out some pants, Paul came out of the bathroom. His footsteps were now very heavy and brisk, not a good sign at all.

Coming up with something to say was never easy with Paul, small talk included. After the events the day prior, trying to find something safe to say was impossible. Plus it was dangerous and futile, like trying to un detonate a bomb without the knowledge of how to do it. One wrong move and BOOM, that's it. Say goodbye to both your livelihood and mental health. Both of which I was running very low on.

As he made it to his bed he walked by Chimchar on the floor, not caring that he'd accidentally bumped the poor Pokémon. Chimchar scooted over quickly, looking up to make sure his trainer wasn't anymore mad than he clearly already was. Paul was always pissy or disgruntled in one way or another, but this morning there was a very foreboding vibe. One that I knew was technically my causing.

Getting a shirt and clean undergarments from my dresser, I laid them on my pants on top of my bed and shut the drawer. The digital clock on my nightstand said it was about a quarter past eight. I would have preferred to shower but didn't think I'd keep my promise to Gary if I did take the time to freshen up. Figuring I'd probably be getting sweaty on the reserve anyways, I didn't dwell on my limited time that morning.

Clothes gathered in my arms, I spared a glance up in Paul's direction to gauge his approachability. Verdict was not good as when I made eye contact with him, his mouth tightened. With my clothes I wandered off to the bathroom to get changed. I was dressed quickly and came back out, ready to get my shoes, gear and go.

My sneakers were first, I slid them on and laced them up, mentally talking myself down from the paranoid voice in my head telling me Paul was standing behind me or something. Sneakers on, I then got my backpack. After putting on my hat, I bent down to pat Chimchar before leaving. I flinched as Paul spoke though, his voice cutting through the silence.

"So, where are you running off to this early?" he asked, his voice still heavy with lack of use from sleep. "Your ass is usually dead to the world at this hour."

"You're not the epitome of a morning person either Paul, clearly."

"I asked you a question."

First thing in the morning and Paul was already on a steady climb to his usual attitude. A couple more hours awake and he'd be right where we'd left off last night. Choosing to not stir him up by retorting back passive aggressively, or with some well deserved attitude, I just answered him.

"I'm going to see Gary, Paul."

"You two a stupid thing again?"

"Gary's not stupid...and it's too soon to tell"

It was lie on my part because I knew what getting wrapped up with Gary again meant. Gary knew what he wanted, he knew how to get it and he had a hard time taking "no" for an answer. He wanted me and he reeled me back in to his web. Again. But Paul didn't need to know that. It wasn't his business, regardless if he had some attraction to me or whatever it was he had going on.

"You're really going there?" He questioned, like I was a big dumb ass. "Honestly?"

"Yup." I answered calmly, patting Chimchar goodbye. "See you later."

xxxxxx

The road to the reserve was empty as I navigated, remembering the path Gary had showed me. As I walked the voice in my head just screamed at me. The feeling I had in my gut was just too familiar. I felt like I was walking in to a trap, one that I already knew the hiding spot to. I'd fallen in so many times and climbed out with more difficulty than the last. .Time. But I was walking back up to that damn trap, with hopes the landing may possibly be lighter this time.

The doorbell was just a white button mounted next to the door frame but it glared at me intimidatingly. I didn't want to ring it, but I did. I had to. Reaching forward, I pressed it quickly before I lost my nerve, hearing the ring echoing inside the large entrance to the building inside. A few minutes later and the door was opening, revealing Gary.

"You're early" he remarked, smirking with some sort of satisfaction. "I'm surprised."

"Me too..."

Gary let me in and guided me to a sectioned off room. I initially thought I'd be working with him out on the reserve, not the laboratory, but didn't say anything. It didn't matter either way, I'd help inside or outside. He scanned a key card to enter the room and motioned for me to stay close behind him.

"So... what am I helping you with? What's this room for?" I asked Gary, looking around with disappointment at the lack of Pokémon present. "Where are the Pokémon? I don't see any."

"This room in particular is a hatchery. There are incubators in here, I'll show you."

There were multiple incubators along the back wall, only one of which was in use. Six eggs were nestled inside. A chart was attached to a clipboard by it, information such as dates, temperature and various notes marked on it. Gary picked it up, beginning to fill out information for the observation log.

"These are Eevee eggs, they should hatch any day now." He explained, checking the thermostat on the incubator before jotting down a note. "These don't need any further tending to. I just need to log this and we'll head outside to do some actual work."

"Oh, okay. What are we gonna do?"

"Feed some Pokémon."

xxxxx

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Looking down at the not so friendly face of a Raticate, I was very hesitant to reach my hand out and feed it. It's teeth were the longest I'd ever seen and it eyed me with equal apprehension. Thing is, I wouldn't ever hurt a Pokémon. This Pokémon didn't appear to have the same mentality towards an unfamiliar human such as myself, however.

The rest of the Raticate treated me just fine, eating when I set out their food. They were docile enough that got to pet them and a few ate from my hand. This Raticate though did not seem as social or well mannered. I tried approaching but backed off whenever it bared its teeth at me. That's when I questioned Gary.

"He can smell fear, you know" Gary taunted, holding the bag of Pokémon pellets as he stood a few inches besides me. "Careful now. That one's a biter."

"And you're making me feed him because...?"

"It's fun watching you squirm."

Too nervous to tear my eyes off the Raticate, I spoke to Gary without looking at him.

"I hate you."

"You weren't saying that yesterday when you had your dick in my ass." Gary teased, proud of himself. "Now feed Raticate, he's hungry. Isn't that right, Raticate? You're starving, huh?"

The Raticate glared me down as I crept forward and very slowly set the bowl of food down for him. Once it touched the grass, I stepped back immediately. The Radicate scarfed down the food and looked up at Gary and I before running away in to some tall grass. Collecting the food dish, I glared at Gary.

"Oh relax, I was kidding about the biting. He's harmless." He dismissed, taking the food dish from me and walking us over to the jeep. "I wouldn't ever actually put you in danger, you big doofus. That Raticate is just a big show off. "

"Still not funny. "

Setting the food and bowl down In the back, Gary picked up his clipboard and checked off a box. He skimmed over the list and set the clipboard back down, giving me a sidelong glance. His eyes were twinkling mischievously and he shut the back of the jeep with a big smile.

"I'll make it up to ya. I'm good on my promises, you know that." he assured, waving me to the front of the jeep. "Let's go feed the rest of this quadrant and then we can head back. "

By the time we were finished, I was admittedly tired. And just as I suspected earlier, I was sweaty from the work. Gary was too and chuckled at how sweaty I was from lugging food back and forth for the Pokémon. It was Summer so of course I was sweaty, we'd been working outside! Off the reserve and back at the laboratory building he led me down a staircase... to his room.

"I don't think I would have gotten all those Pokémon fed on time without your help."

"Don't mention it..." I answered it, taking off my hat to fan myself with it. "Jeez, I'm still sweating. Is that all your work for today? Just feeding the pokemon?"

"I have to file the reports later. Doesn't matter when so long as it gets done on my part. "

I was still fanning myself with my hat, feeling far too warm as Gary spoke. He approached me and snatched my hat from me, tossing it to his bed against the wall. He had his hands on my stomach and tugged my shirt from inside my pants, pulling the hem up over my navel.

"Woah hey-"

"You look so warm, I'm just trying to help." He interrupted me, biting his lip as he popped open the button to my jeans. "Why don't we go freshen up? I have my own bathroom so let's go take a shower."

My eyes were drawn to the door behind Gary, where the bathroom he spoke of was. Being sweaty and tired I wasn't exactly excited at the proposition. A shower was so needed though. Taking Gary's hands off of me, I requested to shower alone for the sake of actually just wanting to shower. He pursed his lips at me disappointed but waved me off to the bathroom.

"You're no fun. But fine, go ahead."

I left my sneakers outside the door and when inside I pulled my shirt up off my body and dropped it to the floor. My socks were peeled off and with the button to my jeans still undone I pulled them down. The door opened just then and I flinched, just in my briefs.

"Brought you a towel, Ashy boy." The brunette chimed as he barged in. "Here you go."

Gary handed me folded up towel and I took it from him, clearing my throat awkwardly. He didn't react. He openly took in what he wanted to and then gestured to my dirty clothes on the floor.

" I can throw those in the wash for you, hand them over."

I gathered up the dirty clothes and gave them to him, waiting for him to make his exit. He stood there, though. He held his hand out and I shrugged, shifting my eyes unsurely. I didn't know what he was waiting for.

'What?"

"Underwear, Ash. If I'm washing your clothes then I'm washing all of it. Hand 'em over"

"oh...okay."

I took off my underwear, sliding them down my legs and giving them to Gary. He dropped it in the pile of dirty clothes in his arm and turned on his heel to leave, closing the door behind him. The shower was easy to figure out and I managed to get a comfortable temperature without accidentally scalding or freezing myself first.

It was weird, taking a shower in his guest room. I felt so out of place in the unfamiliar shower but the smells of Gary's soaps and shampoos were anything but unfamiliar. He bought the same stuff for years and it wasn't the first time I'd been in the position to use them. I'd taken far too many showers using his products. Far, far too many.

When I was done with my shower I dried off as best as I could, wrapping the towel Gary left for me around my waist. Rolling the excess fabric, I tucked it in at my hip to keep the towel up on it's own. In the room Gary was missing and I stood, unsure of what to do. His voice came from somewhere outside the room just then.

"I'll see later on, Professor Rowan. I'll have the paperwork done tonight. "

A man praised Gary then footsteps approached and the door to the room was being opened. In stepped Gary. He gave me a quick smile, shutting the door behind himself. He leaned back against it as it shut, his hand still holding the door knob. I reflexively looked over the room trying to spot my clothes before realizing...

"So, how long is the laundry gonna be?"

"I had it on quick wash and just moved it to the dryer, should be dry in about twenty minutes. It'll be a wait."

Gary raked his eyes down the skin of my chest to the dip of my waist, lingering there for a moment before leaning back off the door. He walked towards me and I readied myself to take hold on my towel but he walked past me to the bathroom. His fingers brushed my ribs as he passed, tickling the skin there.

"I'll be out shortly, get comfortable."

My ex was not a stupid person. He left me in his room, naked and trapped. His clothes were too small for me to wear and we both knew it. I could just picture the smirk on his face as he closed the bathroom door behind himself, leaving me to pitter patter in his room with nothing but a towel on. What he wanted was for me to sit down on his bed, but the voice in my head screamed at me to avoid that.

He had moved my hat from his bed to his desk In the small room and I considered sitting there instead, but I didn't think a damp towel on an old wooden chair would be the best combination. So I stood around for a bit, eventually settling myself to lean against the wall. Gary kept his promise, and emerged from the bathroom about ten minutes later.

I wasn't in plain sight when he walked out. He leisurely scanned the room, turning his head to the left and spotting me. I was still against the wall, not as invisible as I would have preferred to be just then. His green eyes twinkled in sadistic humor for a second as he walked past wearing a towel on his thin hips.

"You look cold." he observed, opening a drawer for some underwear. "I suppose standing around in a towel will do that to you, I mean you're practically naked."

I averted my eyes as he dropped his towel and stepped in to his underwear, knowing the little hip-wiggle he was doing as he slid them over himself. His saucy sachey followed him as he approached me, his bare foot kicking away his towel for a moment. I heard it slide across the floor and then fingers were curled in to towel around my waist.

"Are you cold?" He asked, pseudo sweetly. "You'd be warmer without this wet towel you know."

"I'd be warmer with my clothes, Gary."

"Your clothes aren't ready though...they're...not ready."

The hand not curled in to my towel slid up my stomach to my pectorals and he rubbed over one very delicately, moving it up higher to rest on my shoulder. His eyes were level with mine and he batted them flirtatiously, scheming already in the works. He touched his bare chest to mine, mine noticeably colder than his as he felt it pressed upon his own.

"Your skin is so cold." he drawled out, bringing his mouth closer to mine.

His head tilted just an inch to the side as he focused on my lips.

" If only you had some clothes."

He kissed me and I didn't fight him. He unrolled my towel and let it fall, kicking it away as he had with his own. Pushing me back closer to the wall behind me, my ass hit the wall and his fingers were searching. He slid them back down from my shoulder, over my pectorals. Past my stomach, lower lower lower until the tips of his nails were scratching the dip of my pelvic bone.

I wasn't in the mood but he just knew how to manipulate me. His tongue licked around my mouth, and he moaned against my tongue. He wiggled his hips in to my thigh and within seconds I was sporting a stiff one, which he grabbed with arrogance. His stroked me and I groaned as he kissed me. As I began to kiss him back, he pulled away and dropped to his knees.

Something that chapped my ass was when he did that. Pulling away from a kiss as I began to reciprocate it. He knew it too. I glared at him and he grinned cockily, pinning my hips against the wall as he took me in his smug fucking mouth. He sucked at me harshly, no warm up at all. I struggled to keep my eyes open but when I managed to peer down at him his green eyes were just as smug as his damn mouth was.

He hadn't changed at all.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey always thanks for reading. For those of you who are waiting for a more Paul based chapter, ta dah! Here it is! Gary was hogging the limelight. Ah well :) any feedback would be appreciated but I'm happy you took the time to read. Thank you, guys!

xxxxx

Leaving the reserve late that afternoon, my body ached from the assortment of activities I'd partaken in with Gary. Between that and the manual labor of feeding the Pokémon, my body was spent. I groaned to myself as I walked back down the road I'd taken there to begin with, knowing it wasn't the last time I'd feel so shitty. I'd see Gary again, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Kicking dust up with my sneakers I walked, my head hung low. The overhanging sun was bright, nearly blazing. By the time I finished walking back to my room the shower I'd taken at Gary's would be pointless because I would need another one. God willing, luck would be in my favor and Paul would be out somewhere so I could have some peace.

When I'd reached the plaza to cut through to the Pokémon Center I nearly sprained my neck as I whipped it suddenly, old Maggie's voice calling out to me. She stood at her stall and waved to me, expecting me to come over to her. Her hair was held back by the bandana I'd remembered seeing her in before, the headpiece matching her loosely wrapped brown skirts.

"Ey! Sonny!" She called. "Ol' Maggie wants to have a word with ya! C'mere!"

There weren't too many people around, other than other stands and vendors, all of whom glanced toward me at the sudden outburst. I looked away from them nervously and Maggie beckoned me over again, far more loudly this time.

"I know ya can hears me! C'mere!"

Sighing under my breath, I trudged over to her, not in the spirits to deal with the senile old woman. She'd been nice enough to give me the bento boxes and cookies but she was hardly a comforting presence to me. She was very eccentric and something about her eyes was off putting. The steely gray gaze felt like it could see right through me. I did not like that at all, especially on a person who was clearly missing a few screws.

At the counter she addressed me with her hands on her hips. Her dark complexion stood out against the bright white material of her billowing blouse, the hem tucked tightly under the waist of her skirts. I looked in to the gray piercing eyes of her, their expression not nearly intimidating. Her eyes were actually rather caring, still, she was unnerving. Her stare...

"I take it your night went sour and your morning wasn't much better." she remarked observantly, me not having said a word yet. "How unfortunate."

I was stunned, and fairly creeped out as she continued talking, not waiting for me to offer any input or validation to her remarks.

"Listen Boy, you're frazzled." She chided me, shaking her head at me. " Your aura is polluted, too much stress. Too much stress."

"What are you talking about?"

"Whatever lover you've got yourself is sucking you dry... in more ways than one I see."

The older woman laughed heartedly after squinting at me. Surely my stunned face was priceless because she continued laughing, waving her hand at me. Her long fingers came to rest down upon her knee as she chortled, then she straightened back up and pointed at me.

"Seek not the gems that first shine the brightest, Child. Remember, behind coal there could be diamonds. Dig deep, Sonny. You gotta dig real deep. "

"...Right..."

" You'll see. With your eyes you'll see." She encouraged me. "Brush off the top soil!"

The old woman waved me off with her long fingers, bangled wrist glinting in the sunlight. She smiled a wide toothy smile and promised to see me again soon. As far as I was concerned, I didn't care to see her again. I left quickly and wiped sweat from my forehead, taking off my hat as I did so. Old Maggie was a little too old. Losing her damn mind, she was.

xxxxx

Forehead against the shower wall I let the water pelt down on me. The lukewarm water hit my head, soaking through my hair before dripping down my neck and shoulders. My eyes were shut, water trickling through my bangs and I felt drops falling past my nose and chin. I was so tired, both mentally and physically worn.

Dinner time wouldn't be for a few hours, and I hadn't eaten much all day. I'd eaten a small lunch with Gary at some point out on the reserve but hadn't eaten anything but that...Which probably didn't help my growing fatigue. I had no idea what I would be doing for dinner but despite my growing weariness, my stomach didn't so much as grumble with hunger pangs. I was just too damn tired.

Washing myself took too much effort but I managed. I washed my hair and face, moving on to my limbs and the rest of me. I washed between my legs and winced, my member thoroughly abused by Gary. After sucking me off he dragged me to the bed, not bothering to properly lube me up before climbing on and riding me for all I was worth. Still, I put forth my best effort to wash him from me.

Just like yesterday, he used his saliva to lube me enough to get me inside him. Three of his orgasms later, he was sated and I came with a force similar to being punched in the gut. My nether regions were fine but felt almost chafed. I was sore. I didn't realize just how sore I was until having to wash myself after walking back all that way.

I thought to myself that his usual work partner better get well during her absence because I was pretty confident I couldn't handle Gary more than three days in a row, well not like I used to be able to anyways. If she called out sick again, he was going to call me in to replace her more...then use me to his own satisfaction. I couldn't handle his insatiable ways how I once did... time apart really did make a difference. Not that Gary had changed since the move I took from Pallet.

I dwelled on that tidbit of information as I finished rinsing off. Gary was manipulative and if I tried to believe otherwise I'd be a bigger fool than I knew myself to be. As a child Gary always patronized me, reminding me how foolish I was. And he didn't quite grow out of that taunting behavior either. But he did grow up...oh boy, did he grow up.

Barely taller than me we stood at almost the same height, but Gary and I looked nothing alike. While I was fairly average in build with some defined muscle groups, he was slender and so thin. Lightly chiseled, his face sculpted with sharp angles and large, stunning emerald eyes. They were beautiful, they'd always been beautiful. I loved them each and every time I saw them. No matter what.

In comparison, he outshined me. My eyes had nothing on his, his vibrant green completely dominated my simple brown. He in his entirety was superior and he always had been. Would always be. Even so, he always sought me out and never willingly let me go. For some reason he deemed me his when he could have easily claimed anyone else. I didn't understand it. He repeatedly chose me, and he stuck by that.

Given Gary's strong personality, he was easily the dominant in our dynamic. But no matter the countless times his body had been under my control, I was still under his. He could manipulate me from anywhere, he didn't need to be on top. He had all the control ...because I let him. It seemed I always let him. I had no one to blame but myself for the situation.

Paul being absent from the room, I left the bathroom in a towel having forgone gathering my clothes before I went in. I dried off, set the towel aside, and put on fresh underwear. I didn't care that it was too close to nightfall to take nap, I closed the balcony blinds and shades before I climbed in bed. In just my underwear, I clicked off the bedside lamp and shut my eyes to take a nap.

xxxxx

The smell of a cigarette was the first thing I took note of as I roused from sleep, then the sound of the balcony door being slid across the strip on the floor. I figured Paul had lit a cigarette and stepped out to smoke, so I tossed my blanket off and sat up to get dressed before he came back.

"Nice underwear."

I looked up immediately as I heard his voice. It turned out the door sliding had been because he came in...not because he stepped out. Traces of his cigarette lingered, smoke wafting the air behind him a bit. He waved it away as I looked at him speechless, him holding eye contact. He flicked his black eyes down to my boxers, signaling to me I was still in fact wearing nothing else but them.

"Charmanders?" he commented as he walked to his bed, off handedly referring to the print of my underwear. "That's cute."

"Don't judge me."

"I'm not."

Paul tossed his carton of cigarettes on to his bedside table and put his hands down on the edge of mattress. His dark eyes were as stern as always, edges hardened just slightly less than normal. While I was gone he must have calmed down from his moody tirade in the morning, but that didn't really mean anything. Paul was moody and easy to set off. Bipolar disorder at its finest.

"So you gonna put some pants on or are you gonna parade around in your undies all night?"

"The point of me getting up was to put pants on." I shot back at him defensively "Of course I'm not gonna walk around in my underwear."

"Well I don't care either way."

He held my stare a little too long and it took me a moment to come back to the conversation. I had paused momentarily. For a second I'd forgotten that Paul came on to me the night before, and his suggestive statement regarding his indifference to my indecent state of dress skimmed past my head as just random. Then I remembered.

"You're in a better mood." I mentioned compulsively, now uncomfortable that Paul had subtly insinuated he may have been checking me out. "Kind of sudden..."

"What of it?"

" What do you mean 'what of it'? You stormed out last night then woke up like you'd slept with a big Cacnea up your ass."

He raised his eyebrows, jaw tightening. His black eyes scrutinized me and I never noticed just quite how intimidating Paul was. Paul was a pretty scary looking dude. Tall, broading stature and cold passive face...both of which I already took note of before...But his eyes were dark. Really dark.

Their black pigment aside, they were just...dark. He didn't have the best personality and his eyes really showed that. He was always angry, or some degree of disgruntled. Not a favorable person at all. He never failed to prove it either.

"Maybe you did a pretty good job of pissing me off last night." he suggested simply, voice edged with warning at my previous retort. "You're awfully good at that."

I took his remark more personally than I should have and bristled.

"You're always pissed off." I reminded him.

As if he needed a reminder.

"Apparently you're observant too." Paul was quick to shoot back.

I didn't feel up to entertaining his attitude anymore and prepared myself to stand up. I hadn't braced myself though, forgetting the soreness between my legs. I got up while moving too quickly, barely up from my seated position, and immediately sat back to the mattress.

My display of discomfort intrigued Paul and the passive scowl on his faded just a bit for a second. He blinked, confused. His brows then furrowed as he watched me adjust my sitting position very stiffly. Paul had no problem prying in to my business and tossed me a gruff question.

" Uh, you good?"

"I'm fine." I huffed a little, sounding strained more than irritated. "I'll get up this time."

Trying a second time, I stood without a problem. I shuffled to my dresser and opened a drawer, retrieving a random pair of pajama bottoms. I got them on, wincing as I pulled my leg up then the other.

"What's up with you?"

"I'm sore." I answered Paul stiffly, mentally cursing Gary.

"Your boyfriend pegged you good then."

I wasn't obligated to humor or even acknowledge Paul's rude and suggestive remark, but being a newly mouthy person, I ended up doing it anyways. In hindsight I should have said nothing or let him assume whatever he wanted to about Gary and I's sexual dynamic...but I had to open my mouth. It seemed opening my mouth with Paul got me in to a lot of trouble. But more than once I was stupid enough to do it

"Gary's not my boyfriend." I barked at him, fixing the waist on the pants. "And it's not my ass that hurts, just an FYI."

"Oh?" Paul pried, voice just slightly nudged a bit higher than usual. His usual deep tenor lilted enough he sounded vaguely curious behind the bored tone. "Is that so?"

I realized my error and abandoned that topic as quickly as it had been raised.

"Never mind." I mumbled hastily, digging in my dresser for a shirt.

"Were you going to say something?" Paul prompted me, now by no means oblivious to what the issue was. "Don't cut yourself short mid conversation like that."

"End of conversation, Paul."

Shirt on, I returned to my bed. I didn't want to carry on the conversation with Paul any longer but he was already bringing it up.

"Here I thought we were having pleasant interaction." He stated, voice flat with blatant sarcasm.

"I'd hardly call you pleasant." I retorted far more aggressive than I'd meant it to be. "You're not pleasant, Paul."

"Again, how observant of you."

I ignored his remark and laid back down in bed, my back turned to him. I didn't bother pulling the sheets back over myself, already warm from my pajamas. It couldn't have been too late in the evening but I was already prepared to just fall back asleep, my mind and body so worn. I wanted to sleep away that fatigue if not to simply escape talking to Paul. But just my luck he was talkative for once.

"Are you going to fill me in on your morning escapade?" Paul inquired, unmoving from his seated position on his bed. "You were gone all morning. And most of the afternoon."

"You keeping tabs on me now?" I questioned sarcastically, becoming irritable with fatigue and overall frustration. "Really?"

I didn't spend all day with one asshole to come home to another. Just my luck. Paul was indifferent to my unusually harsh tone of voice though and paused just a moment at my question.

"It was an observation, Ash. I've been here all day and stepped out around three thirty to buy a pack of cigarettes. You were here when I came back. Take it down a peg."

Paul gave me his explanation matter of factly, kicking off his sneakers. I heard them hit the floor as he got them off followed by him leaning down to reposition them by his nightstand. I wasn't embarrassed that he disproved my accusation, but I was miffed by how calm he was.

"Okay then." I mumbled, pulling a pillow in closer to me.

I bent it down the middle to support my neck and adjusted myself to lay more comfortably.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"It's hardly even six o 'clock."

"I really don't care, Paul."

Paul got up from his bed, the springs creaking as they were relieved of his weight. He walked over to my bed and I reflexively pulled the blankets up around myself as casually as I could muster. From behind Paul loomed over me, I could feel him. It was hard playing off the paranoia I felt just then, my muscles threatening to seize up and visibly flinch.

"Have you even eaten Dinner?"

"All I had was lunch, it's fine. " I responded, not caring how rude I was being. "I just want to sleep. I don't care if it's early."

"What's eating your ass? Your boyfriend cop an attitude with you today? "

I turned over quickly, forgetting for a moment that Paul was actually right there at the edge of my bed. He was towering over me from his height.

"I already told you he's not my boyfrie-" My irritated remark was cut short as I recoiled in surprised upon seeing Paul so close. His legs were right near my face. "Could you back up?"

"What's your problem today?"

"I don't have one!"

I snapped at Paul and he didn't react at first. His dark eyes watched me and I averted mine, beginning to feel my face warm with embarrassment at what I'd just done. I yelled at him like an annoyed child and he'd yet to say anything. Yelling at Paul was not a good idea. Choosing to avoid what I'd just done, I rolled back over and brought my pillow back in to position to sleep.

"I think I should just go to bed." Adjusting my pillow I then fixed my blanket and laid still again. "I'm not in a good mood."

"Then take a breather and tell me what crawled up your ass." Paul urged me, tugging on the blanket I had securely tucked under my arm. "It's too early to call it a night, anyways."

"Paul, honestly. I've had enough for one day. Leave me alone."

Letting it go, Paul retreated back to his side of the room. I heard him grunt in annoyance and then the unmistakable sound of his cigarette carton being opened. He hit his palm with the carton as he walked over to the balcony door and pulled one out. The cig between his lips he slid the balcony door open and stepped out, shutting it without his trademark slam that followed our disputes.

xxxxx

"Ash, I need to talk to you."

I could hear Paul talking and at first I tried feigning sleep, hoping he'd back off. It didn't work because his voice grew louder. I mumbled out something unintelligible but Paul was persistent. He nudged me, his warm palm rested on my shoulder as he shook me back and forth gently. I cracked my eyes open, not happy at all.

"What's so important that you HAD to wake me up?" I demanded, rolling over to interrogate him.

He got up in to the bed with me and began lowering himself down towards me. I panicked immediately and tried pushing him away but he swatted my hands away and took my mouth on his. He kissed me roughly and forced me down in to the mattress, my back pinned. I felt like we were on the couch all over again, this time it felt far more dangerous though. I had no control at all.

I couldn't fight Paul off as he kissed me, unyielding to my struggling. His massive heavy body was pressed very closely to mine and I clenched up in fear as a hand began rubbing the skin peeking out from over my pajama bottoms. His fingers caressed the skin just below the dip of my pelvic bone and I feared what he was going to try and do.

His fingers wandered the skin there but never dipped any lower. My mind began to fog as I lacked air, Paul unrelenting on my mouth. He was aroused, he had to be. I couldn't feel anything protruding from his pelvis though... no erection. It was strange. But to my horror, I felt myself grow hard...and he reached for it.

My heart hammered in my chest as I felt the warmth of his finger tips nearing. My body shook underneath his large form, his weight bearing down on me like a trap. Terrified, I found sudden strength and wrenched my mouth away from his, yelling out with eyes clenched shut because there was nothing else I could do.

"PAUL!"

I felt hands grabbing at my shoulders and I opened my eyes wide, seeing none other than the purple haired man himself. He was shaking me and I instinctly ripped myself away, scampering away from him to the otherside of my bed.

"What the hell's wrong?" Paul asked me. "You were screaming."

"Of course I was screaming! You were-"

I yelled at him, ready to rip in to him before taking in my surroundings. The room was dark except for Paul's reading lamp. Behind Paul I could see his empty bed. His sheets were thrown back, the material haphazardly tossed off in what appeared to be a hurry.

Paul was dressed in his pajama bottoms, a shirt missing. He wasn't doing anything to me. It slowly registered to me that I'd been dreaming and been woken up. I was safe. He never did anything. It was just a fucked up dream.

"Nothing... I was dreaming."

"The hell were you screaming my name like that for then?"

"...I don't remember."

I was lying and Paul knew. He wasn't buying my bullshit for a minute. I could see his face from the light coming off his small lamp and I swallowed thickly as I felt my skin perspire with the effects of my nightmare. I was breathing heavily and I felt gross and sticky...sticky where I really shouldn't be. With horror I realized I'd ejaculated in my sleep... on top of that I was still hard underneath the privacy of my bedsheets.

Paul watched me closely, visibly shaken by whatever vocalizations I made in my sleep. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. I coughed dryly, very uncomfortable. Both of us were silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say or do. All I could focus on was the warm, thick wetness sticking to my underwear.

" Ash-"

"I need to take a shower." I blurted out, Paul suddenly speaking startling me. "I'm sweaty."

"Huh? What-"

I got up from bed and bolted past Paul, or at least I tried. He caught me by the arm and kept me from escaping to the bathroom. I tried pulling away, turning my body away from him in the process so he wouldn't catch a glimpse of my problem.

"You're acting like a crazy person, fucking calm yourself." Paul scolded me as I tried prying myself from him, resulting with me crouched on the floor with Paul still gripping my arm. "Ash, seriously! What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't feel well."

I lied, almost pleading as I tried escaping. I didn't care that I probably looked like a spazz and wasn't making much sense.

"Let go! I need the bathroom!"

"...You just said you needed to shower."

I kept trying to free myself from him but Paul wouldn't let me go. He asked me again what was wrong, convinced I had a horrible nightmare. Which was true... at least to the majority of my body. I was sweaty and hot from head to toe but blood somehow decided to pool between my legs while the rest of me was still set in terror. Paul tried turning me to look me in the face but I wouldn't allow it. Instead of getting mad, suddenly Paul paused.

"You came in your sleep didn't you?"

Like ice water was thrown down my back I froze up and felt like my mouth had been stuffed with cotton. I couldn't retort back quickly enough to lie and immediately he took my silence as confirmation. Paul chuckled deep in his throat, the sound unsettlingly amused. I didn't understand what was so funny. There was nothing funny about what I dreamt.

"You're something else." He teased me smugly, me still not understanding. " Having wet dreams about me after playing hard to get."

"That's not it at all!" I insisted, not amused with Paul's presumption.

I was actually quite pissed.

"Mmhm, sure."

I was pulled up to my feet and Paul stole a kiss before I could regain my bearings or stable my footing. I fumbled with my balance but Paul held me up. He brought me in close to him and my erection poked him in the leg. I squawked, desperately trying to pull away, but Paul wrapped both his arms around me... gently. That surprised me, but what really caught me off guard was what he had to say to me.

"Quit freaking out on me, it hurts when you do that shit... just relax."

I looked up at Paul in the dimly lit room, unsure of how to feel about what he'd just said. His stoic face was creased with faint hurt, evidence he'd been completely serious. Eyes wide, I stared up at him as he brought our faces closer together. I could see his eyes more clearly, the dark irises bleeding in to his pupil. His eyes were softer, less scary. For a moment I actually wasn't scared of him.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

I let my guard down for a moment and stared at him with shock to what he'd just said, very well contained shock. Paul seldomly showed sensitivity to anything at all. Had it not been for his previous episode over his confession to me of his sexuality I'd never suspected to see anything but angst or aggression come from his mouth.

In my moment of weakness, Paul kissed me again and it was gentle at first. His lips remained on mine for a few moments and I was too dazed to push him away or have the mental cognitive ability to process whether I wanted to push him away or not.

I roused from my stunned moment but before I could get my gears turning, Paul had his fingers in my hair and pulled me in snuggly to his body. Craning his neck down, he tilted my chin up sharply and pushed his tongue in to my mouth deeply. I didn't kiss him back, I stiffened.

I assumed my unwillingness wouldn't have deterred him and I fully anticipated to be handled roughly even as he had me held to him in a non violent manner. But as I stiffened in his hold, Paul released my mouth. He didn't let go of me though.

"You still don't want this, do you?"

He stated the question more rhetorically than anything. And my first instinct should have been to answer him affirmatively. But as he held me, I found comfort in it. He was warm and he was holding me. It felt almost protective and I began to realize something...

Paul had backed off.

He stopped kissing me when I remained unresponsive. He hadn't tried to coerce me any further. He could have easily tossed me back on the bed and he didn't. As horrible as it was, I couldn't exactly erase the idea of Paul's aggression carrying over to much darker actions. But his response just then left me proven wrong.

Paul expected me to answer him but I was still caught in a daze. I stared at him, shocked to see such a display of consideration. He had no clue what was actually going through my mind that moment though because he assumed the worst.

"You really hate me, don't you?" He muttered, disappointment saturating his words as he continued. "You're scared of me."

I waited for him to glare at me and push me away from him... but that didn't happen. He averted his eyes and began to let go of me. My chest hurt for reasons I didn't understand just then, but I soon realized. After reflexively throwing my arms around his torso to bring him back in, his words resonated inside my head.

Paul was sincerely hurt at the thought of me fearing him...more so he was hurt I thought he'd hurt me. He wasn't joyful and he wasn't friendly but he had feelings. I soon came to realize that fully. Paul was an asshole, but he wasn't heartless. Whatever his complex with me was, it was sincere. He wasn't playing a game. Not any game I was used to.

It was hard to remember how it started exactly. What started as a hug left Paul amazed, floored even. I hugged him and wouldn't let go, face buried in his bare chest. He held me and I wouldn't look up to meet his gaze but all I could say to him was 'Im sorry' before falling silent again. And I was sorry, I was sorry for assuming he was some violent monster.

He lifted my face off of him and hesitated, but when I showed no fear he dipped his lips down to catch mine. I didn't react right upon contact but I kissed him back. Whether it was heat of the moment or compassion, I didn't stop to analyze. I was relieved just as he was, relieved I wasn't currently an attribute to some sexual narcissistic game I often ended up a pawn to.

Kissing him, I almost forgot I was once scared of him. I didn't move my arms from his torso, my limbs still wrapped around his midsection so comfortably as if we'd embraced before. Paul placed his hands on them and unwound them unhurriedly, urging me towards his bed. I let him guide me over and sat down willingly. I subconsciously pulled at the material of my shirt, feeling warm.

"You can take it off." Paul suggested. "If you want to. Up to you."

The shirt came off after a brief moment of hesitation. Paul wasn't wearing a shirt. I peeled it off myself and my vision was blocked temporarily. When I began to pull the fabric up over my face a pair of hands took over and helped me the rest of the way out. I was face to face with Paul as he let my shirt land somewhere forgotten.

I was fixated on Paul's eyes and he closed in on me. He paused within an inch of my face, his body curled down towards me. I closed the distance between us and felt a validated satisfaction as Paul kissed me back. Somewhere in the back of my mind I expected him to pull away, because someone else always did.

Gary's mind flashed through my mind's eye as Paul pushed me back to lay across the bed. I was positioned with the pillows under my head and Paul climbed up over me. His fingers stroked the spot I hit before. I couldn't shake the sudden guilt that flooded my senses, feeling as if I was doing something horrible. I felt like I was cheating both Gary and Paul on some level when in fact I was doing neither.

I hadn't agreed to a relationship with Gary and Paul was aware that Gary was a... variable. He was aware my ex sucked and was aware I'd been with him earlier in an intimate matter. But still, there he was on top of me too concerned with me as an individual human being to care about something so shallow. It made sense really, Paul wasn't petty.

Kissing me he had tried to cop a feel below my waist but when his fingers cupped me through my pajama bottoms I winced and curled a knee up defensively. My erection was sore to the touch, which seemed to slip Paul's mind. I thwarted his wandering hand and he took the deflective maneuver humbly, his memory being jogged.

"Ah, that's right..." Paul mumbled, bringing his mouth down to my ear. "Your boyfriend roughed you up down there."

"Gary's not my boyfriend." I corrected him, surprised at how calmly I'd said it. How unnervingly confident I sounded.

" So, you're not his?"

"He's not mine."

Adjusting himself over me, Paul leaned away to place his weight towards one side and swiftly flipped me so I'd lay on my stomach. The motion surprised me and I huffed from air escaping my lungs abruptly. Hot breath ghosted past my ear as Paul leaned in closely from behind, fingers curled in the waist of my pants. His large curled fingers at the base of my spine.

"He seems like an asshole anyways."

Oh, the irony.

"You're right." I told him, whispering under my breath. "He is."


	6. Chapter 6

With my face pressed in to Paul's pillow, I squeezed the edges. My fingers clenched the soft material, probably leaving permanent indentation in the old, worn stuffing inside. My chest was flat across the mattress underneath me as my rear end was propped up far past my torso. I couldn't stop shaking. Not for a second.

A tube of lotion was flipped open, the plastic cap making a small pop. I flinched at the sound and Paul squeezed out the white, slippery substance on to his fingers. The bottle was snapped shut and tossed aside and I could hear him slicking down himself down. Never in my life had I been on the receiving end of what he was about to do.

Countless times I'd been in his position, Gary willingly spread and waiting for me to take him. The brunette would position himself on all fours, lower his chest to the bed and reach back behind himself to spread for me. A sly look over his shoulder would soon follow it and I'd mount Gary to fuck him hard like he wanted.

As I, myself, was in Gary's position the roles were anything flipped. I wasn't confident and I wasn't in charge... not in my current position or with Gary. Didn't matter if I topped Gary or not, he was in charge. He always was. From underneath me he could still run the show and now I was in his position with nothing to assert myself. My limbs and torso trembled, my mind drifting to the visual of Paul's large frame looming behind me. I was a terrified virgin.

Unlike Gary, as I waited in position for Paul, confidence wasn't anywhere near my vicinity. The lotion left over on his fingers was thinly greased over his skin and I felt the pad of one finger press against a very intimate place. The fingers I had curled around Paul's pillow gripped harder and I felt vulnerability a stone's throw away from utter embarrassment.

"Please tell me you know what you're doing." I begged him, pitifully pleading as his finger made the slightest movement to enter me. "Paul, oh god please tell me you know what you're doing!"

Paul's finger stilled and his gruff voice came from behind me. He spoke so calmly, as if he weren't a second away from sticking his finger in to my uncharted asshole. I knew what popping the cherry entailed and it wasn't exactly something to take lightly, quite literally for the one on the receiving end. Namely me.

"Quit your shaking." he advised. "This is nothing."

"Nothing!?"

I looked over my shoulder with a sharp turn of my neck, barking out my exasperated response. Paul shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well I don't care how you meant it!" I barked out agitatedly, red in the face. " I'm about to get my ass fucked with for the first time so the least you could do is tell me you know what you're doing!"

"Take it down a notch there, relax."

Watching me with a level expression, Paul put a hand on me, resting his palm in the dip of my lower back. His hand was warm and heavy on me and I took a labored breath, quickly turning my face away from him. The situation was now far too real as the finger pressed against me began moving. Already a nervous mess, my entrance tightened and resisted as he tried pushing in.

He didn't rush it though and very slowly applied pressure, saying nothing. He opted to go the 'slow but steady' route, willing me to open up for him as he persistently kept pressure. Gradually he slipped a finger in, the process almost painfully slow. I felt as if it dragged on forever, the weird sensation humming from behind me intensifying as I distinctly felt each knuckle of his middle finger slide past my tight ring of muscle.

"A-AH" I panted, strained as he completed full penetration with one finger.

Just one.

Paul was quiet still, beginning to pull his finger out slowly. He retracted it easily and pushed back in and that time I held back the pitiful sound of distress. When he'd managed to get two fingers in me I was hot in the face, biting my lower lip as he began moving them more freely. He wasn't saying anything and the silence was unnerving.

I had nothing to focus on besides the pillow gripped in my fingers and the foreign sensation of being penetrated, the feeling borderline overwhelming as well as uncomfortable. My muscles fluttered around his fingers and as I instinctively tried pushing him out he kept moving them inside me.

Not wanting to sound as scared or weak as I'd done before he even really touched me, I kept quiet too. Countless times I'd prayed for Paul to not talk when entering our room and now I really wished he'd just fucking say something. I wouldn't have cared if he scolded me, talked dirty or offered some reassurance. I just wanted him to talk, I needed a fucking distraction.

My resolve to stay silent was broken as a third finger wiggled its way inside me. I gasped, no, I choked. I choked on my breath. A third finger made its way in to me and I gasped harder, air lodging in my throat leaving me unable to take another breath or speak. I felt sweat prickle on my skin and finally Paul said something.

"That hurt?" he questioned me, gingerly wiggling his fingers to test my resistance.

I nodded, finally able to release the breath I'd taken and let it go. Paul stilled his finger and the hand on my lower back tapped patient fingers along the flesh there. Inside me the fluttering of my muscles calmed a little and I focused on my breathing, feeling as if I'd been suffocated.

"You know that's just anxiety right?" Paul told me after a few seconds. "You're doing it to yourself."

"I really don't need the taunting, Paul. Not now"

"I'm not taunting you."

The fingers inside me curled a little and I took a choppy breath. Paul moved them around slowly and I noted how much more smoothly they moved. Paul inched in deeper until I reflexively tried jerking forward away from his hand. He didn't let me, but he didn't hold me back roughly either. Hand still on my lower back, he just kept me placed.

With fair warning, he began prodding around inside me. At that point, it was far too intimate for me. His fingers were as deep as they could go and without intention I squirmed. I began to complain and then his fingers brushed something inside me. A pleasurable tingling blossomed where he touched and shot up my spine and down my loins.

I cried out suddenly and my body seized up in shock. My arms shook and I rested the side of my face down on the bed, huffing for air as Paul repeated his action. The sensation was too new and despite it feeling good I wasn't prepared. Paul continued and I cried out again, much louder as his touch grew more persistent.

It was obvious I wasn't outright enjoying myself as he prodded inside me. But the pleasure I was feeling, even if only some, didn't go unnoticed. Paul tinkered around with the tender spot, not paying mind to my gasps and resistance. He wasn't rough but he wasn't offering me much control that particular moment.

Although not talking to me, Paul's presence wasn't domineering as it usually was. My fear for what was going on still lingered above my head like a storm cloud but I wasn't scared how I'd been. Not as much. His touch although persistent, was very careful. He never jerked his wrist, poked me too hard or jabbed me. Just slow, careful exploring.

At some point my erection had deflated with the ordeal, I wasn't sure if Paul noticed. But with the poking and rubbing of my prostate I was erect again, my sore shaft hanging from my pelvis towards the sheets. He didn't dare touch it, the skin there too sore. The steady build of precum leaking from me in a thick string was connecting me to the sheets, the fluid unrelenting as Paul stimulated me from the inside.

The unusualness of it all aside, it did feel good. Once I got past the unfamiliar sensations and the barrier that was my comfort zone, it wasn't horrible. It didn't hurt anymore, not much. It felt odd, but again it wasn't horrible. I couldn't gather my thoughts regardless. My ass had a dull ache where I'd been stretched but inside his fingers were pressing on something...

"Enjoying yourself?"

The question was almost rhetorical, a taunt mixed with sincere curiosity. Embarrassed, my voice was small.

"You said you weren't taunting me."

"Then I was wasn't. My question is still valid."

I bit back a groan as he wriggled his fingers, really rubbing my tender nerves. Over and over my tight opening squeezed and tightened around his fingers, my dick still leaking. The situation was, at that point, embarrassing. As I struggled to cope with the new things being done to me, my body was contradicting my lack of total compliance to what was taking place.

I gasped and clenched the pillow tighter, my wrists aching as Paul began fingering me without caution. It kind of hurt at first, his fingers thrusting in and out with moderate pace. But soon it was just fine, but still I couldn't get past the way my inner muscles just fluttered with the intrusive touch. Like my body needed him it was so receptive.

"Paul take it easy..." I gasped when he pressed on my prostate firmly, rubbing it until my thighs quivered and threatened to give out on me. "Not so hard..."

"It's fine." he dismissed continuing, but with a slightly calmer hand. " Keep your ass up."

"My legs are shaking..."

An arm wrapped around my hips from underneath and slowly I was dragged back. Propping my ass up higher, Paul held my pelvis in place. His fingers continued and with the added leverage he kept me from wiggling away. Having been dragged back I no longer had the pillow in my fingers, the support taken from me during the relocation.

My fingers clenched in my palms as Paul touched me, my hot labored breath hitting his sheets right below my face. The familiar feeling that I recognized as an orgasm approached but was extremely foreign at the same time. I didn't know how to cope and whined against my own determination not to, my skin heating up with the intensity of the situation.

I was at Paul's mercy, my body in his control. He could see exactly what he was doing, up close and personal. My ass was right in his face as he flat out took reign over my prostate. My stomache was coiling with the anticipation of release, my erection oozing. My mouth fell open and I groaned when hot breath wafted over the skin of my lower back.

"I think I'm gonna cum." I breathed laboredly, forcing the words out under exertion.

"Let's make it happen."

My stomach flipped with the husky drawl and even as I had Paul's fingers in my ass while stark naked, I never thought I'd hear such a sexual tone from him. It turned me on; it turned me on more than I'd ever been by simple bedroom talk. And, moments later, I came on Paul's sheets because of it, gasping and moaning. My release shot from me and I didn't care for anything else in that moment but the hot, tingling rush concentrated in my pelvis.

"Paul...ah..."

As I recovered, Paul watched me closely. He didn't make an attempt to move me until my body ceased it's post orgasmic shivers. When my body calmed, I was tipped on to my back. Eyes closed, the room around me didn't exist until I felt the mattress shift with Paul's weight.

"Stay there." Paul instructed me through the haze. "Be ready for me."

I heard clothes rustle and the mattress shifted as he got back on the bed. I felt the bed move as he crawled forward and then I could feel his body heat on me. I braced myself to open my eyes and look at him but didn't do it quickly enough. Lips touched my sternum gently in a chaste kiss and then the same soft lips were on mine.

Without thinking I reached up blindly and took him by the back of the skull, holding his mouth on mine. Paul responded by kissing me more roughly, tongue pressing at the seam of my lips. He willed me to open my mouth for him then slipped his tongue inside.

Hands grasped at the back of my thighs and pressed them up, shifting my hips off the mattress. Ass in the air suddenly, I was startled, but Paul kept our mouths together. I didn't move my hands from his head and held tighter when I felt something smooth and blunt poke the skin right below my testicles.

The slippery head of Paul's penis slid across my taint and up to the exposed entrance he played with moments prior. He jutted his hips forward and the head poked it, slipping in as he applied pressure. I gasped in to Paul's mouth, tightening my hold on his head as I was stretched beyond what I bargained for.

Paul released my mouth and my lips were almost numb from the sucking and suckling. I could feel his saliva slick across them, the plump protrusions on my face puffy with his kisses. I refused to open my eyes as he pressed in to me deeper and I felt my fingers shake with their grip on Paul's head. Elsewhere I held Paul tightly also.

"Don't clench." Paul advised as he felt me tighten on him.

I couldn't respond as my entrance was spread further. It ached, the skin pulled taut around his girth. Paul squeezed my thighs, holding them steady as he carefully brought his pelvis in closer to me. When buried to the hilt I gasped, catching my breath. I still couldn't look at him, feeling how flush I knew my face was.

Paul placed his face along the length of my neck, resting it there as he arched his body over me. He spoke as gently to me as he could manage with his loins being rhythmically squeezed with heat. Even so, his gentleness wasn't the contemporary definition of gentle to begin with. He spoke lowly, his gruff voice lightened just enough I could hear his concern.

"Talk to me." he urged me, yet to thrust.

"It's tight." I answered back, gritting my teeth. "It's really tight."

It took some coaxing but I let my body go lax. I released the tension I had on my muscles and Paul thrusted. I gasped with the sensation and he did it again. I fought the reflex to clench on him and eventually it paid off. After a few thrusts my entrance adjusted to him and he moved far more easily.

I think it was obvious to both him and I that I wasn't going to find my satisfaction again that night. Due to circumstances, my sore penis and backside, I was in a difficult position. Paul moved in me, careful not to rock my body too hard. He thrusted in to me, not trying to stimulate for my own benefit.

Knowing he was working towards his own satisfaction, I laid back and allowed him to do so. He positioned my legs to rest on his shoulders and repositioned his hands on my ass. He held the flesh there firmly, squeezing as he groaned under his breath. A low satisfied sound and incredibly sensual.

I listened to him, almost wishing I could reach down and touch myself. I didn't entertain the idea knowing the fate I'd suffer if I tried touching my already sore skin. I wanted to be able to walk the next day, and being sore on each side wasn't very promising. None the less, listening to Paul grunt and groan was arousing.

"Are you close?" I asked him curiously, still unable to bring myself to open my eyes to see him.

"I'm almost there." he groaned in to my neck.

"Good." I whispered to him, gingerly wrapping my arms around his neck. "Go ahead, cum in me."

Slowly he lost his restraint and picked up speed. My body was rocked back and forth on the mattress and I yelled out with the force of his thrusts. I was impaled as Paul gave in to his building orgasm, and although sore, I loved it. I absolutely loved it.

His sweat was on me, I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He could hear my yelps and whimpers and I wasn't scared of him hearing. He was so close, moving frantically and I clutched at him. His long purple hair was soft in my fingers as I cradled his head in a close embrace. I'd never felt closer to another person, so vulnerable yet safe. Deep in my throat I could feel something building, ready to bubble over. And when Paul came, his hips coming to a stop between my legs, I found myself choked up.

Naked, sweaty and trapped under him, I cried. And when it happened I fully expected Paul to rear away in shock but he didn't. He touched one side of my face and I opened my eyes instinctively. I saw him, through the tears. His irises, the black pools I'd avoiding looking at for as long as I knew Paul, were watching me so closely.

"He really is an asshole, isn't he?"

xxxxx

Paul cleaned up the sheets, wiping away the bodily fluids. With a tear stained face I laid there as he stood off to the side and threw the sheets back over me. I was horrified at myself for crying, especially in front of Paul in such an intimate situation. He saw right through the tears immediately, even in the haze of his afterglow.

As he tapped a cigarette from the carton, he sat at the edge of the bed right by me. He set the carton down and picked up his lighter. Cigarette between his lips, he raised the lighter and I wondered why he hadn't stepped outside. Granted he had an ashtray on the side table but he seldom ever smoked in the room.

"Why aren't you smoking outside?"

"Is the smoke bothering you?" he asked after placing the lighter aside, taking the lit cigarette from his lips.

"No... I'm just curious. You almost never smoke in here."

Paul took a drag and flicked the ashes in the tray, and looked at me over his shoulder.

"I didn't want to leave you in here alone." he told me, eyes drifting to the pink flush I had from both sex and crying. "Not after that."

"It's fine. I cried for practically nothing."

Looking straight ahead again, Paul smoked and shook his head. Smoke wafted from his lips, floating up in the air and turning it gray.

"It's not nothing." he corrected me. "People don't just cry like that for no reason, not in that situation."

"I'm sorry..."

More ashes were flicked in to the ash tray and Paul's voice dropped, his tone abruptly aggravated.

"That douchebag better hope I never run in to him."

I didn't comment but I agreed with Paul to an extent. I didn't want them to meet. If there was anything I really wished for it would be to avoid Paul and Gary crossing paths. I didn't trust Gary to know when to humble himself, and I didn't trust Paul to keep his temper in check.

"I don't want you seeing him anymore." Paul told me seriously, almost demanding. "You don't need that shit."

"I've known Gary my whole life..."

"You still want him?"

The question was almost barked, Paul's tone incredulous. He looked over his shoulder at me again and I shook my head meekly. He didn't understand as much as he thought he did. Not nearly as much as he thought.

"No...I don't. He just has a way of finding me." I explained to Paul, pulling the sheets tighter around myself. "I've severed ties so many times. There just always seems to be one still tied to him...he wraps me around his little finger. Every time."

"What's your relationship based on? What's keeping that mess together?"

"...Sex. Mostly." I admitted guiltily, ashamed. " Our relationship is mostly sex... he doesn't treat me like his boyfriend. I broke it off with him when I realized how bad it was. But here we are."

Grinding his cigarette in the ash tray Paul flicked off the reading light. He climbed over me to lay down. Under the sheets he threw an arm over me and I stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. Paul wasn't mad at me, but he was mad. I could feel it. As a final thought, he spoke up.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I'm not letting you slip away. Not to him."


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reading! :) The feedback has been so nice! Thank you so much!

xxxx

Waking up next to Paul was weird, but not horrible by any means. I woke up before him oddly enough, my reputation for sleeping in failing me. The room was still dark with hints of morning light seeping in through the balcony shades and curtains. The room was silent, my thoughts having yet to catch up to such bliss.

With consciousness that morning came the flood of mixed emotions I knew very well for many years. The jar of vile emotions that sat in my stomach was closed tight, but always managed to pop the lid when I least needed it. The emotions that made me human, and the ones that always fucked me up.

Laying on my side I watched Paul's face as he slept, looking at him contemplatedly. He wasn't a man of too many words. He was standoff-ish, he was blunt and he was not approachable. Even as he slept, he looked defensive ready to brawl. Like his body was just waiting for him to wake up for a cigarette because the expression he wore was just so blatantly disgruntled. But, with all that, there was a silver lining.

Paul was an honest person.

His sexuality aside, Paul never hid anything. He didn't like something, he was honest. He was angry about something, he liked something or didn't care about something, he was honest about it. Personally I found that a much more valuable trait in a person than charisma or charm. Paul was rough around the edges, but he was real.

My solitude awakening was short lived because soon Paul stirred. He grimaced as his eyes opened, blinking his onyx eyes a few times before fully waking. Arms bent above his head he stretched, then I was caught off guard as he rolled over and looked at me. Swallowing, I averted my eyes but then looked back at him.

"Hi..."

I greeted him unsurely, too aware of how strange I felt waking up in his bed. Naked and only inches away from his skin under the sheets. Paul's usual hard expression was still there but the difference was I wasn't scared. Nervous? Yes. Scared?

For once, not at all.

"Morning." Paul greeted me back.

I didn't reply, not knowing how. Paul didn't care. Watching me for a moment, he squinted his dark eyes at me. Just pools of black for his irises, like a sky with no stars. Just black. I watched his eyes, fascinated. Paul then startled me by running the pad of his finger over one of my cheekbones.

"You've got dark circles forming, you know."

I laughed nervously his fingers still on my face.

"Well that's just great." I mumbled, picturing how shitty I probably looked. "Maybe I'll start growing gray hairs too."

"You'd still be you."

I looked at him wearily, not understanding what he'd meant. Paul shrugged it off.

"You're stressed out, it's fucking with your sleep."

I nodded, already knowing. I had a bad habit of sleeping in but never feeling quite rested enough. I needed to work on that. Not knowing what else to do, I cleared my throat. I felt horribly awkward and it bothered me somehow. I'd been intimate with Paul and I couldn't get myself past the stoic mask he wore, even knowing the silver lining behind it.

The silence took over again and I wished I could slip away for a moment to myself, preferably in the bathroom. Then Paul came in close to me and kissed the rise of my cheekbone before sitting up with a grunt for his smokes. I stared at him stunned.

"I'll be back in a minute."

He picked up his pajama bottoms and slipped them on, giving me a full view of his pert beige ass. Just his pajama bottoms on, he went off to the balcony. Pulling the curtains and shades far back enough just to step out, the door slid open then he stepped outside. I watched him go for a moment before sighing.

It was early and I still had time to shower and get ready to help Gary as I had promised. But I didn't want to. I didn't want to at all. Pushing the blaring thought to the back of my mind, I willed the mess of emotions I carried in my gut to stay put before I heaved them all over Paul again bright and early.

Out of bed, I closed myself in the bathroom. The water wasn't warm yet when I stepped in but I didn't care much. I let it soak my hair until I felt it run warm. With soap in my hands I began rubbing down my body. The dried fluids left on me were, surprisingly enough, the last to go.

With Gary, I'd almost always been quick to clean up. Immediately after, if given the opportunity, I would take a shower. The chemical high our fuck sessions gave me rarely ever held long enough to ghost away the disgust I felt after. But the remains of Paul on me didn't leave me feeling grossed out, not how I anticipated it may of. The suds from my body gathered at the shower drain and I watched them go, actually feeling clean.

But, then I remembered Gary.

Showerhead off, I wrapped a towel around my waist and left the bathroom not caring that I'd have to change in front of Paul. He'd seen it all. When I left the bathroom he was sitting in his bed, back against the headboard with one leg crossed over the other. I went straight for my dresser and pulled open the drawers, pulling out clothes and underwear.

"Your pokedex rang while you were in the shower."

I dropped the clothes I gathered on my bed when he made his announcement, his voice carrying fairly calm. Without asking I already knew he checked the caller ID... and who's name showed up on it. Fingers on my towel, I pulled it off without commenting. I nodded and began drying myself, back to Paul.

"Should I tell him to lose your number? And to fuck off?"

"That's not necessary..."

Paul scoffed and then it was quiet again. I took my towel and began drying off my hair, water still dripping from it. All I could think of was what catostrophe would arise if Paul and Gary ever mixed words. Gary was good at words...Paul was more an action sort of guy from what I learned.

"You're getting ready to go see him, aren't you?"

"I..."

With a pause, I took a breath and stared at the floor.

"...I don't want to see him. But I made a promise."

The bed creaked with Paul's movement and I heard as his feet crossed the floor. Then he was right behind me. Done with drying off my hair, I ran it over my body. I wasn't as careful as I usual was, I ran the cloth over myself almost mindlessly.

"Gary ever make you any promises, Ash?"

xxxxx

"You know you're being stupid, right?"

Gary sat on his bedroom windowsill, looking out on to his grandfather's land. Finger's curled in his hand, he clenched tightly. My own hands trembled. I stood feet away from him, watching as his shoulders tensed so tightly his body went rigid from his neck to the base of his spine.

Around his room were shelves and shelves of books, his desk meticulously organized. A book lay there, opened but unreturned to. The chair pulled out and misplaced along his presentable room. The chair sat empty as Gary sat at the window, despising my existence.

"I'm not stupid, Gary..."

"Yes, you are!"

His greens eyes were blazing when he whipped his head to face me. He was nearly seething, his beautifully sculpted face still unnervingly collected. Fist still clenched, he shook it at me.

"You're fucking stupid!" He berated me. "Don't stand there and tell me otherwise."

I could feel my eyes threaten to water but gnawed the inside of my lips instead, looking away in frustration. Gary was pissed and when I looked back at him my eyes drifted to his clenched hand. That only made him angrier. Still, I spoke up again.

"I have the right to say 'no'..." I reasoned to him. "I'm not obligated to say yes, you know. That's not how it works...Saying 'no' doesn't make me stupid."

"Only a fucking dumbass would say no to me. Clearly you must be stupid."

The scorn radiated off of him and I couldn't speak. I wanted to walk out but not without my dignity. I needed to defend myself. If only for once. But Gary was already running his mouth again.

"Just get out...but this doesn't end here. " He shook his head at me, lips pursing like he'd tasted the sour pouring off his words. " I promise you that much, Ash."

xxxxx

"Gary made promises."  
"That a fact?"

I nodded, feeling my skin goosebump. Behind me Paul made a sound of acknowledgement, a very brief one. Very unimpressed.

"Yeah..he uh..he made me promises. But somehow I feel they weren't really for me."

Paul's presence was like a looming heat behind me, I could feel him on my skin. It wasn't unwelcome. I missed the feeling of his skin already. Very much so. I wanted to turn around and just lean in to him, feel his warmth. The heat that warmed my skin without scorching me. Even so, I wasn't quite confident Paul was safe to the touch. At least not on my own account.

"You don't owe him anything, you know that right?" Paul stated matter of factly. "Not a thing."

"I made a promise." I argued weakly, unable to continue drying off. "A promise is a promise, right? Gary-"

My voice cracked and I clenched the damp fabric in my hands. My pattern of speech ceased and then there were hands holding me by the arms. Paul kept his hands on me and I bunched the towel raising it to my chest. A shuddering breath and I reclaimed what little composure I had left in my being.

"You're better off just staying here." Paul informed me. "You don't need to put yourself through this crap."

Silently, I shook my head. Paul turned me around then stared down at me. Despite the situation, I still blushed on account of being naked. I felt vulnerable in more ways than one. He stared at me and then his eyes dipped lower, raising again to meet mine. He took the towel from me.

"You did a horrible job drying off"

I laughed with a dry chuckle, quickly feeling the pent up emotions inside me begin to bubble and stir one more as Paul started drying my shoulders. The corners of my eyes watered and I couldn't look at Paul. He carried on drying me off then tossed the towel aside. Hot tears built and I wiped at one eye.

"I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid."

I shook my head again, miserably.

"Yes I am, I'm fucking stupid. Both you and Gary said so. I'm not that smart. I can't help that but-"

Paul was taken back a moment before inhaling through his nose and releasing it with a brisk puff. He remembered his little comment to me during a confrontation on the couch...as well as the many times he called me a dumbass. He apologized, even though he didn't need to. I didn't feel he needed to. He said it out of frustration, I didn't blame him.

"Don't take shit I say when I'm mad to heart. I'm not the best with words, I'm not real charismatic...Charisma's for psychopaths."

"Huh?"

Paul's last statement was, what I considered, out of place. He leaned away and picked up a T-shirt I picked out and shook it out to rid the wrinkles. He bunched it up by the bottom hem and then pulled it down over my head. Obediently, I pulled my arms through the sleeves. My underwear was next and after I pulled them up Paul took me by the shoulders, drawing me nearer.

"I'm an angry son of a bitch but I'm not fucking crazy." He explained to me offhandedly, his eyes watching me very seriously. "Charisma is for psychopaths, don't expect much from me. It's not my thing"

xxxxx

Just as quickly as Gary pushed his way back in, Paul outright shoved him back out. My promise to meet him again at the reserve to help him was broken. I never showed. I blew him off, much to Paul's approval. But after a shower, Paul left to get breakfast and the whole time he was out my pokedex blared.

Again and again Gary called, and each time I ignored it. When Paul came back with a bag of food, I was sitting on his bed. My pokedex sat on my bed and I refused to look at it, irrationally keeping my distance. When Paul spotted me on his bed he didn't have any problem with it but then for the fortieth time Gary called.

"He can't jump out of the Dex, you know." Paul deadpanned, setting the bag down on the coffee table by the couch. "Just turn it off for the time being. I don't want to hear it going off while we eat."

Looking at the dex on the other bed, I shook my head.

"Nope. That's one way to really piss off Gary."

"This douche really has you whipped, doesn't he?"

"Well he may or may not know I'm staying at this Pokémon Center..."

Not caring or just not concerned, Paul stalked over to my bed and picked up my Dex. He glared at it and shut it off. Holding it out for me to see, he rolled his eyes and chucked it back on my mattress.

"He finds his way over here his ass is done for, I assure you." He promised me, then gestured to the couch with a jab of his thumb. "Ass up, I brought Breakfast."

"Yeah...charisma really isn't your thing."

"Never has been. Come on, while it's still hot Ash."

Scooting off his bed, I followed Paul to the couch. He didn't bother to kick off his shoes but tossed off his jacket. As he pulled the contents of the bag out, I sat on the couch with my legs crisscrossed, yet to put pants on. As I pulled the hem of my shirt over my boxers a bit, a warm take out container was set in my lap.

"Ah! That's a little warm..." I picked up the foam container and Paul moved a cushion to my lap. "Thanks, Paul"

"Yup. Eat up."

Plastic fork in hand, I pierced a pancake and took a bite. Chewing as Paul rifled through the bag, I held off on saying something. Then Paul spared me the obstacle of a full mouth, handing me a little plastic packet.

"Maple syrup." he explained , placing it to rest on my knee. "There you go."

Swallowing down the food, I thanked him and picked it up. Drizzling it over my pancakes, I found myself feeling lighter. The faintest bit relieved. I smiled without realizing. It was small but sincere. Paul noticed. He didn't smile back. I paused and Paul nodded towards my food.

"Eat it while it's hot." He encouraged me. "It's best that way."

A little more aware of myself, I carried on eating. Paul and I didn't talk much and it was awkward at first but I let it be. I was so used to the negativity from him that the silence was manageable. He did break the silence eventually, speaking as I forked some more food in my mouth.

"Are you okay with this?"

"The food?"

I quickly caught the meaning of his question when Paul shook his head at me. It took a second, but it dawned on me what he meant. He waited for an answer and giving the question some quick thought, I nodded.

"Gary needed to go"

The topic was dropped but it wasn't hard to see the approval in Paul's eyes. The sunlight from the balcony window hit him and his irises caught the gleam. Bleek like coal Paul was, his eyes not much better usually. But for a second I saw it. The sunlight reflected off them, like there was more behind the dark eyes. Much more.

xxxxx

For days Gary kept calling. He resumed his usual routine of badgering me with my own ringtone. From experience I knew letting it go through the motions guaranteed days of it until soon it'd dwindle down, eventually my mother getting involved again. Which I did not want. I didn't dare turn off my dex though. That I did not do.

The days that followed I didn't see very much of Paul being he'd gotten a new job nearby after having been unemployed from his previous one weeks before like I suspected. His new job was at a diner a lot of locals regularly at, a hole in the wall if you will. I'd never been to it. Didn't matter too much because I had my own work to attend to. Even so, it was nice coming back to the room and seeing him.

"Good Afternoon, Nurse Joy."

"Oh, good Afternoon, Ash. How's your head feeling?"

As I stepped behind the counter in the poke center, Nurse Joy looked to me worriedly. I punched in, confused as to her random concern.

"My head?"

"Paul came by for an icepack days ago, said you hit your head. "

"Oh, right. Right. My head's fine, it wasn't anything major"

Clocked in, Nurse Joy handed me a list of custodial chores she needed done that day. Sweeping, mopping, window washing, garbage disposal ect ect. Usual errands expected of a part time janitor. Not a glamorous job, but I didn't do it for prestige. It was a paycheck, but it had its perks.

The inpatient pokemon were what made the mediocre job worth it for me. I enjoyed being around them, seeing them grow stronger. Seeing them recover. It was reassuring and it was satisfying to see them regain their strength as well as their spirit after whatever they went through.

Work that day was a breeze and by evening I was doing the final mop down of the floors. I didn't have to mop again but Nurse Joy really appreciated a clean floor. As I wheeled the mop trolley away I left a wet floor sign out and smiled back at Nurse Joy.

"You're free to clock out, Ash."

After going back and ensuring all the cleaning supplies were as they were supposed to be, I went back out to the lobby. Then back up the elevator to my room I went. Inside, Paul was just getting in the bathroom, stopping to greet me.

"Hey, there you are."

"When'd you get in. I didn't see you in the lobby."

"I was thinking the same thing."

After explaining that he'd gotten in minutes ago I realized he came in while I was in back with the cleaning supplies. I shut the door behind myself and locked it. It was nice seeing him, even if he looked pretty off by whatever he'd done on his shift.

"Save me some warm water while you're in there, I need to shower off the day too. I'm sweaty."

"Just get in with me, easier that way."

I didn't really jump on the notion to get in the shower with him but I went along with it. There wasn't a point in being shy, even if we'd only been intimate once. I hadn't gone back to sleeping in my own bed but we kept it to just sleeping. A few days sleeping together, that was it so far. But showering together was an activity to check off the list now.

Paul stepped in first after roughly pulling off his shirt and remaining clothes. I discovered he liked the water hot because when I stepped in I flinched away from the stream. Unintentionally, I bumped in to him and he reached an arm over me turning the temperature down without complaint.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, was just kinda hot..."

In comfortable silence I washed away the workday, soaping up my chest and arms. Behind me I could hear Paul doing the same. Reaching arm behind myself I bent it awkwardly to wash what parts of my back that I could reach.

"If you need help you can ask, I'm right here."

I took Paul's words in to consideration, not realizing that I really could have just asked him. I didn't have to ask him, however, because then his hands were on my back. He ran them all over, soaping me up well and I retracted my arm. It was quiet again, Paul still washing me.

"So...how was work?"

"Resorting to small talk, are we?" He deadpanned, trailing his hands down over my spine in circular motions. "How cliché Ash."

"Sorry...it just gotten really quiet without you mad at me."

Paul clicked his tongue.

"What, you miss it or something?"

"No, it's just weird...well more it's not normal."

" 'Normal' is fickle. Can't trust that shit."

I asked what he meant by that and Paul answered, not delaying at all.

"Nothing normal is guaranteed to last. It's an illusion."

My response was silence and Paul carried on explaining.

"Things can be easily changed, what's normal one day differs from what's normal some other day. Hard to tell what's actually normal, sometimes."

That conversation ended with Paul backing off once finished soaping my back. It was random, but I dwelled on what he told me. I didn't dwell on it too long because in the spacey moment I had I dropped my soap. I bent to get it and when I stood back up there was something poking me. Neither of us said anything.

I'd only experienced Paul once and although said sexual experience began and ended on an unconventional and non-romantic cliché note, I still thought back on it positively. Even if I wasn't warmed up to the idea of something regularly going up my ass.

Paul's large erection was smooth, the tip touching me. I struggled to form something to say about it, or whether to ignore it. I wasn't aroused by it, not initially. I was intimidated. But seconds of feeling it on me and I faintly felt him throb. In turn, I did as well.

xxxxx

"Paul! Ah!"

"You're clenching again."

In the center of his bed Paul had me on all fours, my damp hair slicked down my skull and dripping water on to the sheets. He was more concerned with how tightly my ass kept squeezing down on him. Fresh from our shower he cornered me, coming in close to lure my towel from me.

It slipped to the floor as he crept in close, watching me for my reaction. He was cautious but assertive, only flipping me on to the bed when sure I wasn't against what he was after. I was fine, I just couldn't relax how he needed me to.

"We've been through this." he reminded me, holding still inside of me. "Don't clench, breath."

Taking long careful breathes only helped so much. As I began to loosen up he'd move and it started the cycle all over again. I was still a bit sore inside and that left me paranoid. I thought I'd tear, even with his caution. When verbal persuasion didn't work, Paul went about it differently.

Still inside me, he leant his face down over my back. His lips touched my shoulder, kissing the tense muscle there. His breath was warm as it trailed across to the parallel shoulder, his lips giving it the same treatment. I shivered, the hairs at the nape of my neck standing on end pleasurably.

"Keep breathing like that, nice and easy."

His tongue lashed out, licking the juncture of my shoulder and roaming up my neck. It seared the tender patch of skin below my ear, softly. Too immersed in the sensual attention being given to my neck I didn't anticipate the fingers reaching around my waist to touch me. I breathed out brokenly as Paul grasped me, his lips suckling.

"Does this still hurt?" He drawled huskily, his concern valid all the same. "Hands off for now?"

The skin there was still sore, faintly chafed. Even that being the case, the attention to my dick felt so good. The pressure squeezing my shaft very missed. I didn't want him to stop.

"You can touch it." I breathed out to him, groaning softly as he squeezed me firmly in approval. "A-ah. just stroke gently."

Slowly his mouth and touch distracted me, opening me up for him. He jutted his hips carefully, keeping his palm loose on me. Both his hand and hips were in sync, unhurried and moving together. His erection sunk deeper in to me as my entrance went lax and I gasped with the impalement.

I felt my erection twitch in Paul's hand and he grunted at the sharp airy gasp I gave. Not asking first, his movements became quicker and he began a steady thrust. In and out he went slowly, drawing out the movement without pause. My entrance fluttered around him, my cock leaking in his hand.

"Keep breathing." he encouraged me as I struggled to keep my shallow breathes even, then groaning as I moaned with a particularly firm thrust. "And keep doing that. Shit, that's hot. "

The sweet, tender lump inside me left me quivering at the knees as Paul hit it repeatedly with his movement. I moaned more aggressively, aware of how warm my face felt after such a keening sound left my lips. It only grew louder as Paul stroked me more quickly, encouraging me to keep doing it. Thanks to my awakened arousal, his hands slid over me easily with my leakage.

At that point Paul gave up on being gentle. His hips snapped forward harshly, rocking me back and forth. The tender spot inside me was pounded repeatedly, the fingers on me gripping hard and tugging with a vengeance. Before I knew it, I was caught blindsided by my own release.

"Oh! Fuck-"

I yelped out harshly as it sprayed from me in to Paul's hand. Paul bucked in to me, cursing under his breath as my entrance clamped down on him. That time he seemed to like it just fine because he rode me for what I worth, bringing my hips back in to him hard. With his free hand he held me by the shoulder and tensed with his release, his pelvis right on my tailbone as he caught his breath.

In rapture of my orgasm I let my head hang, exhausted from the force of it. Paul took a moment but he pulled out of me. I collapsed down on the mattress an Paul plopped down next to me. He reached for a tissue and cleaned his hand, then ringing filled the room.

"Persistent fucker." Paul grunted, pitching the tissue in the trash.

"Mmhm. He is."

"You should tell him to fuck off."

Rolling over to look at Paul I saw he'd plopped down on his back. He turned his head to look at me and I was still rosy in the face with orgasmic flush. Paul stared at me and I shook my head.

"That doesn't work."

"Maybe not when you do it."

Knowing better than entertaining the idea of letting Paul pick up the call, I moved in closer to him and rested my head on the underside of his bicep instead. Both Paul and I were aware of how bold the move was but neither of us said anything about it. Paul stared up at the ceiling as the ringing ceased and then it was quiet. Comfortably so.

When it was time to part and really clean up we skipped getting dressed after. We only put underwear on, getting back under the sheets. When situating in I didn't resume my spot on Paul's arm. I wanted to, I really did. I was obsessed with how warm he felt, Paul only looked cold. Gary wasn't a cuddler but I doubted Paul was either. He didn't look like a cuddly type of guy.

"You can come back over here."

"Hm?" I responded, startled like he'd read my thoughts.

"There's like a foot of space between us, you can come back over here."

I blinked, truly shocked. I averted my eyes away, bringing them back to Paul.

"You sure?" I asked him very hesitantly. "If you don't want to-"

"Wow. Ash, so help me if I ever meet him I'll kick his ass. Come here."

Nestled in to Paul's side I idly traced shapes in to his pectoral as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Chin rested on his chest, I smiled as his lips pressed themselves in to my forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Thank you for reading! It means a lot as always. I'm trying really hard to keep the updates going amongst my fics, lots of rounds to do. Thank you so much for the feedback :) And for your time! I hope you enjoy~

xxxxx

By some amazing grace, Gary stopped calling far sooner than what was normal of him. More than once Paul shut off my Dex because of Gary's constant calling. I freaked out the first few times, scared Gary would track me down. In response Paul would tell me to relax. One day my paranoia got the better of me and I turned my Dex back on.

Paul promptly removed the battery.

He was doing what was best for me, that I realized. He held the battery all day, keeping me from it. It wasn't like he just took it without explaining to me why he was doing it. After I effectively showed how whipped Gary had me, Paul took me by the shoulders and instructed me to breathe. I couldn't.

"Do you see what he's done to you?" Paul asked, face pulled tight in compassionate aggravation. "Look at yourself! You can't even breath. He can't come through the pokedex, Ash."

"He knows I'm at this Pokémon Center-"

"Even if he did figure out what room you're in, I'd kick his ass before he tried anything."

Paul was adamant on his promise. He told me that all I had to do was point him out and Gary's ass was his. I didn't want to sick Paul on Gary. All I could hope was we never crossed paths together. I'd avoid Gary at all costs, with or without Paul around.

"Has he ever put his hands on you?"

"No but-"

"But nothing. He's never going to put his hands on you."

It became easier to breath the days that followed. The day spent with my Dex completely off got a message across to Gary and I didn't get a call from him. Paul was satisfied. I didn't bring up Gary's name at all, and I didn't pay my Dex much mind. Paul was proud of me, but he wasn't overly affectionate about it. I got a brief peck on the head as he left to smoke a cigarette.

That night I got a call from my mother, and Paul walked in on it as Mom tried telling me to come home for the weekend. Being I didn't work weekends, taking a trip home wouldn't be a problem... if only I actually wanted to go. As my mother insisted I go home, that's when the balcony door slid open with Paul's entrance.

"Oh Ash, Honey. Why won't you come home? It's only for the weekend."

"Mom I don't want to..."

"Ash!"

Caving, I meekly agreed to go home for the weekend. Having to remind myself it would be for only that and it would pass fast. Mom was really happy, me not so much. The call ended with a goodbye from Mom and she hung up, leaving me to as well. When I put my Dex down, Paul was watching me.

"So, what was that about?"

"Well..." I began, sighing. "I'm going to be gone for the weekend..."

"Because...?"

He was very observant, watching me. It dawned on me what he may have assumed I was leaving for. It also occurred me to me he was expecting me to lie. Little did he know, the call had nothing to do with a weekend affair at Gary's.

"My Mom wants me to come home for the weekend." I told Paul, noticing the way he raised his eyebrow. "So I'll be leaving Friday morning..."

"Well I guess I'm going too then."

"What?"

Paul sat next to me on the bed, stretching his arms up and cracking his neck. I wasn't on board with what he was planning, I didn't really want to take Paul back to Pallet Town...especially to stay with me at Mom's. Definitely not something I wanted to do. I insisted he stay at the room, but he talked me in to letting him go.

"Aren't you scheduled to work on Sunday though?" I thought out loud as an afterthought. " You can't go."

"Either I'll call out or we'll leave Saturday. It's fine. You're not taking the trip by yourself, end of story."

For a moment Paul's assertiveness felt a little controlling, but it wasn't. He ended the conversation by pulling off his shirt to get comfortable in bed, laying back against the pillows. Unsure of how to feel, I didn't follow after him. With his usual stoic expression, Paul glanced to me as I still sat up. He nodded his head to the empty space next to him.

"Come here."

Lying down next to him, Paul adjusted the sheets for me as I scooted in closer. Across his bare chest I situated myself almost diagonally, resting my head under his chin. I was quiet and Paul clicked off the light, his hand resting under the hem of my sleep shirt.

"You worry a lot." he told me in the dark. "That's not good for you. Need to learn to let people go fuck themselves."

"I know...I'm sorry."

"You apologize a lot too."

I almost apologized again but I bit my hand under my shirt patted me and I rested my head heavier on Paul. I felt safe, even as my heart raced anxiously.

xxxxx

"The bus should be here in a few minutes."

Sitting at a bus station with my backpack by my feet, I looked up to Paul as he took a seat next to me on the bench. A napkin with something in it was placed in my lap and I looked down confused, seeing a doughnut. Paul sipped from his cup of coffee, one he'd just gotten from a stand in the terminal.

"I saw the workers pulling those from the oven, they're fresh." He explained to me, looking as people boarded a bus ahead of us. "Figured you'd like one."

"Thanks, Paul. You didn't have to..."

"I know that."

True to Paul's word the doughnut was fresh, it was still warm. Freshly glazed, the icing was still bit oozy as it melted from the heat of the pastry. I took a bite, and it was delicious. I chewed, catching Paul's stare from the corner of my eye. I turned to him and he smirked, shaking his head.

"I pegged you for a sweet tooth, I was right."

I averted my eyes, embarrassed for whatever reason. The bus pulled in and Paul stood up, hefting my backpack before I even thought to grab it. He held it, his own bag already hanging from his shoulders. He handed me his coffee to hold then fished for the tickets before leading me on to the bus.

Once on the bus he led me to a seat in the very back, placing our bags on an overhanging compartment. Sitting down next to me, he took back his coffee. The doughnut he'd gotten me was fairly big, and I'd been only two bites in to it. I took another bite and the bus began moving, the overhead speakers going on as the driver began announcing the next stop.

"We've got a few hours ahead of us to Kanto, let's hope traffic goes well."

"Mmh." I answered Paul, having had a mouthful at the moment.

"Is it good?"

Still chewing, I paused and nodded. I smiled a bit, nervously, and he placed his arm around me casually. I held the doughnut up to him after swallowing, offering him a bite.

"Nah, it's alright. You eat it."

"It's really good though..." I tried to persuade him but Paul shook his head.

"That's why you should eat it. I've got coffee, I'm fine. I don't have too much of a sweet tooth. "

When I finished eating, I used the napkin to wipe my mouth and crumpled it up to throw away later. I ended up spacing out a bit, fighting the urge to fall asleep. Being it was really early, I was still a bit tired. Paul kept his arm on me and I dozed off, waking up what felt like moments later. Apparently I'd been out for about an hour, Paul informed me as I rubbed my face groggily.

"Morning."

"Ha ha."

The bus made a stop about half an hour later, pulling in to a station to drop people off. There was a fifteen minute rest, allowing passengers to get off, make purchases, and use the bathroom. Paul and I got off, him leading the way. He went off to the bathroom, leaving me along shops and stands but not without ensuring I'd stay put until he got back.

"Don't talk to strangers."

Not really paying attention to anything, I leaned up against a wall. When I heard footsteps nearing, I didn't think much of it. Then I felt a body sidle up to me and I looked, expecting Paul...but it wasn't Paul. Someone I didn't know, an older man dressed in ratty clothing to be exact, leaned on the wall next to me. I flinched reflexively.

"Hey there." he greeted me. "You interested in doing some shopping?"

"Uh..."

A hand appeared on the man's shoulder and he was promptly pulled away. He stumbled, whipping his head over to bark at whomever had rough handled him. Paul had been the culprit. He wasn't visibly angry, he just shoved the man away and put himself at my side.

"Get lost." he dismissed the man, his back to him as he used himself as a barrier between us.

Without a word the man left and Paul didn't bother to look behind himself. He looked down at me and flicked a piece of lint off my shoulder, smoothing out the fabric briefly.

"You okay?"

"Well yeah...you grabbed him so...yeah."

"I saw him closing in, was a little far away though. Gotta be careful, sketchy ass people around these parts sometimes."

Although I hadn't been in what felt to be real danger, Paul saved me from the man. Although I really didn't think he had to...I was just caught surprised. Paul didn't hover worriedly as we boarded the bus again but he kept close behind me. Back on the road again, I leaned in to, bracing myself for the arrival in Pallet. One thing I had in my piece of mind was that Gary wouldn't be there.

xxxxx

Walking the road up to my house, I wasn't quite chipper. Paul walked along besides me and in the distance I spotted a Mr. Mime. Mid pour of his watering can he perked up and waved to me with one hand before calling out. My mom appeared in the window and then hurried to the front door. It opened and she waved me forward.

"Hi, Honey! I didn't know you were bringing Paul!"

"I figured he could spend the weekend with me..."

"Oh, that's fine. You should have told me first, Silly."

Walking inside, my mom gave me a hug and rubbed Paul on the arm.

"It's so nice to see you Paul" she greeted him, although she'd seen him during our cam chats before. "Come in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum."

"My pleasure."

My mother went on about preparing Lunch soon as she fetched snacks from the kitchen, warning us not to fill up. Apparently she needed to fetch the ingredients because she put a bowl of fruit in my hands then grabbed her purse off the hook and left for the store.

"Ash, the guest bed is folded up in the spare linen close. Please fetch it and set it aside for Paul. He'll be sleeping in your room, Honey."

With that she was gone and I cleared my throat, urging Paul along wordlesly to my room. I put the bowl of fruit down and left for a moment, coming back with the folded up futon my mother instructed me to get. I plopped it down on the floor, along with the sheets for it. Paul glanced to my bed then to the bowl of fruit, then back at me. He was silent then spoke up as I pushed it aside for later.

"You just got here and your mom's all over you." he observed.

My mother had a tendency to be a bit over zealous but she wasn't horrible...not always. I didn't really like talking about it. She liked to treat me like a kid sometimes but less time I spent with her, the less I had to deal with it. I wasn't expecting Paul to pick up on it so fast, my mother's behavior. I tried denying it.

"My mom's just a little hyper..." I excused. "She's always been that way."

"Nice room you got here too, looks like it's well kept. When's the last time you've been home?"

"Mom's a neat freak..."

I got the bowl of fruit and sat down on my bed, Paul followed me after setting our bags down. I took a grape from the bowl and ate it, already feeling a familiar sense of dread. Paul was on to me, he knew I was lying. He didn't pry me about my mom though, he left the subject alone... but not without giving a final say.

"When you're ready to talk about that, let me know."

I was given a knowing look and Paul plucked a grape from the bowl, chewing it as I rubbed the denim on my knees. I willed myself to breath, seeing Paul wasn't mad. I took another grape and pulled my legs up on to my bed after kicking off my shoes, criss crossing my legs.

"So, what are we doing? Lot's of time to kill this weekend."

"True...we'll find something to do."

"What do you usually do?"

xxxxx

Later that day, after a rather talkative Lunch with my mother who went on and on about how happy she was to see me with new friends, I called another friend. Paul insisted I do as I normally would when home, and that entailed hanging out. Sitting around my room, Paul and I waited for the doorbell to ring.

Paul was bit more surprised than I was when there was a rapping at my bedroom window. As well as a Pikachu peeking in.

"Richie, we have a door." I said as the window slid open.

The Pikachu hopped inside followed by a brunette male climbing in to my room laughing.

"Like I'm gonna change things up now, puh-lease. "

"You're such a dumbass."

Richie was someone who liked to joke around, mostly with me. Things such as climbing in through my window was one of his many silly and quirky behaviors. As teenagers he did it once to scare me. After that he just kept on doing it to be a pain.

Once inside my room, Richie smoothed out his jeans. I reached around him to shut the window and that's when he noticed Paul. Not missing a beat, he introduced himself.

"I'm Richie."

"I gathered that."

Richie laughed, brushing off what was just Paul's gruff way.

"That's Paul." I told Richie, noticing the way Paul looked at Richie in a scrutinizing manner. "...you okay, Paul?"

"We're on the second floor, how did you get up here?"

Richie was confused before understanding what he'd been asked. Gesturing to the window he explained there was a tree right outside my window. Paul leaned up in the bed a little and saw that there was in fact a tree outside my window. A large branch just below it.

Richie's Pikachu ran over to me and I picked it up, holding it close. Smiling, I rubbed the spot between his ears. Richie walked over to my bed and plopped down to sit, pointing to me. More specifically he pointed to the Pikachu in my arms.

"That's Sparky, just so you know. Hey Ash, where's your Pikachu?"

"Oh, he's with Professor Oak."

"Why is he there!?"

Richie knew how close I was with my Pikachu, his absence baffling him.

"Pikachu was being studied, I'm taking him back when Professor Oak is done. I could go see him while I'm here in Pallet though...Yeah I definitely need to do that."

"We could go today, Sparky likes Pikachu. "

When telling my mom where Richie, Paul and I were going, she was happy. She felt bringing Paul to Professor Oak's was like showing him the sights or whatever. Walking through town there, I didn't hold Paul's hand...not that I ever had. But I briefly wondered how Paul expected me to tread the title of our relationship.

I didn't mind people knowing, especially Richie. But I didn't know how to breach the subject back home with Mom without her going overboard. My biggest concern was maybe Paul would do something revealing our relationship, then I'd be unprepared and have to explain. Richie had great timing because he launched in to that subject, catching me mid thought.

"So, how are you and Gary?" He teased me, prying in a tone that revealed he wanted gossip. "Last I heard you two weren't doing so great."

"Well aren't you a great listener?" I told him, tensing as I realized how defensive I sounded.

"I'm just saying. Well at least he's not around anymore."

I could've broke out in to a sweat as I worried Richie would mention Gary's relation to Professor Oak, revealing we were in fact going to what was technically his home. I didn't have anything to really worry about being Gary was off at the Rowan lab for research, but I felt perhaps Paul wouldn't like knowing I was still indirectly placed in Gary's path in future situations. Not that I'd ever go to the professor's with his grandson around.

"Yeah, I'm glad Gary's not around..."

"Richie, you know Gary? Interesting."

"Gary is definitely interesting, in many senses of the word for sure."

Richie decided he wanted to be a pain in the ass and carried on doing so.

"Gary's got a ass on him like you wouldn't know. He's a jerk but he sure knows how to back it up."

Bending at the knees a bit, Richie did a small squat and hopped back in to me. He shook his ass in to my crotch without a care.

"Ash would just take that shit all the time."

'Hey-Woah!" I yelped, putting my hands on him to nudge him away.

He shook his ass a little again at me and I laughed nervously, too flush to even dare a glance at Paul.

"Ash is fun to pick on, probably why Gary did it all the time."

"Richie!"

"Well it's not like I'm wrong!"

Richie nudged me with his elbow and I coughed, rubbing my neck. He looked at me worriedly, and I realized how weird I was probably acting. Richie called me out on it, much to my dismay.

"You're acting funny, you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." I assured him, trying to brush off the topic. "Seriously."

Richie stared at me.

"...What did Gary do this time?..." he asked gravely concerned before his eyes lit up. "Wait, is he still pissed about-"

"Could we stop talking about Gary!? Please!?"

Richie fell silent, eyes wide at my outburst. He stopped and came in close to me, hugging me close. He comforted me, assuming I was still stressed out over the break up. I made it clear to Richie I wasn't mourning Gary and I's relationship, all too aware of Paul's eyes on me. Even though I didn't look, I knew what the tell tale burn in the back of my skull was.

"Gary's such an asshole, I told you to actually break up with him years ago." Richie consoled me, still hugging me. "Dude..."

I didn't return the hug, my body having gone too rigid. Hugging Richie was never an issue in terms of bodily comfort or personal space, but too much was buzzing through my head. Just all the anxiety gathering.

"Years, huh?" Paul spoke up. "How long?"

"They were together since Ash was like seventeen...all be it they broke up and got back together like a million times. He's twenty one now so...four years? Just about."

"Four years wasted."

I got a pat on the back from Paul,his hand rubbing between my shoulder blades. I didn't feel it coming, but I cried. Right there in the middle of the road. I tried pulling away from Richie but he held me tighter. Defeated, I rested my head on him to catch my breath as I held back from full blown crying. Human touch of comforting nature was becoming overwhelming , I discovered.

"Aww jeez, Ash. You've really gotta keep away from him this time. Come on, Man. Please stop doing this to yourself."

"He will." Paul assured him, simply. "He's not dealing with that punk ever again."

"We should kick his ass."

Picking my head up off Richie, I saw the once over Paul gave him. Being Richie wasn't much taller than me, and even on the slender side, he was not what one would deem an 'ass kicker'. Paul shook his head with an incredulous look to Richie's small form and I laughed without meaning to.

"Thank's for volunteering but that's not necessary, Richie. "

"Not necessary at all, I've got that covered."

"Paul!"

Richie urged me along the road, prying along the way as to how I ended it with Gary. I didn't want to delve in to that being Paul was a main staple in that story. So I tip toed around that topic until Richie decided to cut me some slack with the promise to bug me about it later.

Paul and Richie had a brief conversation about their dislike of Gary. Richie made it a point to hug me again and told Paul no one was allowed to hurt his best friend, no matter how 'hot they are'. I groaned at that and Paul shrugged. He made it clear that Gary wouldn't be so hot if they crossed paths. At that point I was just thankful Richie didn't seem to be catching on to anything between Paul and I, even more grateful Paul wasn't mentioning anything.

xxxxx

"Professor Oak! Your ex son in law to be is here!-Ow!"

Punching Richie in the shoulder earned me a whine and frown from Richie. Outside the lab we waited at the door, knowing it would take a bit before Oak emerged from whatever room he was in. Thankfully that meant he typically couldn't hear whatever was being said outside until he was actually at the door, but still. I didn't want Richie taking any chances.

"That is the last thing you should be joking about here, especially not like that!"

"Well it's not like Oak cares that you and Gary were constantly on again, off again."

"Okay, the keyword here is 'were'. He did care, he just chose to keep his nose out of it unlike my mom. I don't think he would want to hear about it officially being over, not today. Not from me."

"He won't hold it against you. I'd like to think you know that already..."

"I do but...just shut up. Here is not the place. Now is not the time."

A minute passed and the door opened, revealing the professor. He welcomed us in and asked me what the pleasure of a visit called for. I asked about Pikachu and he nodded with understanding before going off to fetch him.

"Your mother told me you were coming by for the weekend, I didn't expect to see you. You're usually gone before I get a chance to see you, you don't stay in Pallet very long."

I didn't reply and then I heard a door open, followed by a flash of yellow rounding the corner in a hurry.

"Pikachu!"

My buddy ran to me and I crouched to greet him, picking him up in to a hug. I looked him over and rubbed his fur, then held him up playfully. Oak came back and laughed to himself as he took in me and my Pikachu.

"He missed you, that's for certain. Good news is I won't need him much longer, but the bad news is you won't be taking him home today."

"I figured. At least the research is going well, right?"

"Of course."

Bringing Pikachu back down, I let him perch on my shoulder. Richie let out Sparky and before I knew it, I had two Pikachu on me. Sparky had run up my leg excitedly, startling me. I fell over and Pikachu and Sparky began playing with one another. I wiggled to get them off me, laughing.

The laughter ended when one of them gave a friendly shock to the other.

"Wah!"

When I screamed, they both hopped off me. Richie was besides himself, dying of laughter. He nearly fell to the floor he laughed so hard. Brushing the static off myself, I saw Paul looking down at me with a smirk. He raised his eyebrows, and I chuckled self consciously.

"Ask any scientist and they'll tell you metal's a great conductor." Oak mentioned thoughtfully. "But somehow I've felt Ash has done a better job over the years."

"Gee, Thanks Professor Oak..."  
"You're certainly accident prone with electric types, that cannot be denied. "

Having to calm himself down, Richie took some deep breaths. It was pointless because he began launching in to a tale of one of many times Pikachu managed to zap me senseless. Again, he began laughing and Professor Oak chuckled, remembering his own recounts of my mishaps with Pikachu.

"Yeah, Yeah. Kick me while I'm down." I told Richie as I got up from the floor with Paul's help. him offering me his hand." You're a big meanie. That hurts you know, getting zapped like that."

"Pshh. Not my fault you're a doofus."

"Whatever."

I ribbed Richie and he ribbed me back, accidently pushing me in to Paul as Oak left to fetch something. Paul shook his head and set me standing straight. Pikachu and Sparky ran around the floor, no longer worried for my well being now that I was fine.

Insisting we stay for tea, Oak lead us to a study and sat us down on the couches. Paul sat next to me casually, placing himself down on the couch cushions with ease. Richie had been behind him, not expecting Paul to sit down. So Richie just moved along and sat on the couch across from us, next to Oak.

While making small talk, Paul was looking around the walls of the room. Pictures of Pokemon were hung, along with drawings. Oak explained he had an assistant whom did them. I knew the guy, I wasn't sure if he still worked with Oak though.

"Is Tracy still around?" I asked the professor.

"Tracy's around." he assured me. "Off on a trip, currently."

"That's nice."

Gesturing to a wall by his desk, the professor urged us to follow him. He wanted to show us one of Tracy's recent notepads. Richie and Paul looked over Oak's sides, fascinated by the drawings. I thought they were nice, but suddenly something else caught my attention.

With my heart racing, I flipped down a nearby photo frame as inconspicuously as I could manage. The frame had been perched up on a filing cabinet by Oak's desk, being out of everyone's direct sight. More importantly, out of Paul's direct sight

I didn't have any particular problem with Oak displaying Gary and I's picture, I just didn't want to do any explaining...Especially not any pertaining to informing Paul what Gary looked like. The last thing I wanted was to give my new boyfriend a face to hunt down. As good as Paul's intentions were deep down, I was not out to ruin another human being's safety. Or face.

I thought I'd gotten away with my stunt, that is until I caught a side long peak from Richie. I smiled tightly, and he looked away nonchalantly. Which I was grateful for. He must have known I'd done it for a reason, going as far as to not question me openly.

The visit was going well and I couldn't believe my luck. That is, until Professor Oak brought up Gary. In the manner which he did so, it was clear he hadn't a clue that we'd gone though another series of breakups and were still apart. Unlike my mother, Oak really kept his nose out of our drama. Not to say my mother was totally at fault, Gary often tried using my mother a pawn, often reporting to her in his charismatic phone calls and such.

"Gary called me the other day to inform me his internship with Professor Rowan is almost up. It's a very lovely program he's running there, I remember Gary saying months back he wanted to show you it. Has he?"

"He has...It was nice, the reservation. There were lots of Pokemon."

"I'm not surprised you liked it, you always loved pokemon. A passion of both you and Gary."

I no longer wanted to stick around for the new conversation piece. As casually as I could, I tried instigating an exit. Before I could turn to leave with Richie and Paul, Oak was insisting I stay put as he went off to get something.

"Ash, do me a favor and bring this to your mother for me. It's a little thank you for the Lunch she sent me the other day."

Oak placed a small basket of apples in my hands, telling me to remind my mom her cooking was wonderful.

"These are from the tree out back, I know how much she loves them. You and Gary did too, remember when you were children?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I won't keep you any longer. If Gary comes looking for you I'll tell him you went home."

Gripping the basket tightly, I paused. I could have sworn I heard him incorrectly. To ensure I did, I asked.

"If he comes looking for me?"

"Well yes, he's also in the area. Took a bus late this morning, he should be arriving quite soon actually." he explained, indifferent to the way I froze. "If you'd like you could wait here, you're welcome to. But as I said before, I can just let him know you're home."

Being I couldn't talk, Paul did. Very calmly, he asked Professor Oak a question.

"Why would Gary come here? He have Pokémon here too?"

"Why yes, he does. Gary is also my-"

Professor Oak was cut off as a door opened downstairs.

"Grandpa! I'm home!"


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, thanks for reading! I've been pleasantly surprised by the new reviews, thank you so much! It inspired me to get the next chapter up. I hope you guys enjoy :) Feel free to let me know your thoughts. Have at it ~

xxxxxx

As footsteps neared, my blood pressure dropped. I felt myself on the brink of blackout, shaking myself out of it. Richie put his hands on the basket of apples I was holding and took it from me. Apparently, it'd nearly slipped from my hands.

"Grandpa?" Gary called out as his footsteps grew closer. "Where are you?"

"In the study with company, Gary!" Oak called back in answer, voice lifted and eager. "Come here, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

I barely had time to make eye contact with Paul before Gary came walking in. Paul wasn't readable at all, only sending my heart rate in to a tizzy. He looked away from me and I followed his shift in attention to the door. In came Gary, his invisible toxic cloud wafting in behind him. His large, sparkling green eyes just tore me apart in one glance.

He smiled.

"Aww Gramps, you shouldn't have."

Coming forward, Gary held his arms out wide and hugged me. His lips brushed the shell of my ear he was so close. As he pulled back I saw those emerald eyes filled with a vindictive spark, and damn well knowing his grandfather was none the wiser that we were broken up Gary gave me a kiss.

On the mouth.

"I missed you, Ashy Boy~"

I braced myself for the commotion to start. I anticpated Paul to rip Gary off me by the collar of his shirt... but he didn't. Almost shaking, I pushed my palms on Gary's chest and gently put space between us. Gary gave me fake pout and looked his perfect nose down at me.

"Not happy to see me?"

"Oh, Gary. Play nice, he's probably just surprised."

"He certainly is, Gramps."

Gary drew me in to another hug and from over his shoulder I made eye contact with Paul. He was calm as ever and slowly shifted his eyes to Gary. I wondered if Gary was immune to the feeling of holes being burned in to the back of his skull or if he just soaked up any attention given to him. I was truly stumped.

"Hey Gary, let him breath huh?" Richie piped up, wedging his hand between us to take me by the arm. "Go say hi to your grandfather. We've got to go."

I was pulled away from Gary, thankfully. Richie scooted me aside, pressing on me lightly in the direction of the door. Gary's face stiffened a little, undetected by Professor Oak who began to wave us off. I was terrified as Richie unknowingly pushed me towards Paul on the way to the door.

"I'd like to spend some time with him." Gary objected.

"I'm sure you would."

Paul's voice hit my ears like a razor tearing through paper. My heart seized, anticipating that now Paul would attack Gary. But Paul took me from Richie and urged me out the door.

"And you would be...?" Gary questioned, curiosity just barely overshadowing the territorial attitude he'd taken on.

"Paul." He answered simply, like Gary's question had been a nuisance.

"Hm."

Paul then looked to Professor Oak with a respectful bow of his head.

"Thank you for your time."

I was out the door first with Paul right behind me. Richie came out last and shut the door behind himself and we walked away. With the basket of apples in one arm, he used his free one to link it with mine. He hastened his pace, looking behind us protectively.

"Oh my God, he really just did that!" Richie exclaimed, unbelieving. "What a- what a-!"

"A prick?"

"Yeah!"

Agreeing with Paul, Richie scoffed back in direction of the Oak residence. Paul made a point of looking right at me and repeating himself.

"Gary's a prick." He repeated, face unimpressed. "Just a rotten pretty boy."

Although Paul maintained his composure throughout the entire interaction, I knew it didn't end there. He knew who was Gary was and the bubbling dread in my gut told all I needed to know. Gary had been saved by circumstance. Had Paul met him outside someone's home, especially his grandfather's, things would have ended much differently.

But as I'd said, it wasn't over. That, I knew for a fact.

xxxxx

Back at my house, Richie left the apples in the kitchen for my mom as Paul brought me back upstairs to my room. I could hear as Richie relayed Oak's message to her, his voice dying out as I was then safely in my room. Richie didn't return right away because my mom was rather talkative. That left a window of time for me to be alone with Paul.

"Paul, I'm so sorry."

"The hell are you apologizing to me for?"

"Gary, he-"

"He's going to get his ass kicked doing shit like that."

Throwing an arm around me, Paul tugged me in close. I rested my face on his chest, taking a deep breath. His heavy hands placed themselves on my shoulders, somehow the weight pressing down on me was very comforting. I didn't feel the familiar inkling of tears surface though.

For a few seconds I rested on Paul before he began pulling away. I didn't think about it, but when I felt his pulling away I wrapped my hands around him. Realizing what I did, I began to back off. Paul rubbed the nape of my neck, smoothing down the hairs there.

"I just need a smoke." he explained to me, nodding his head towards the window of my bedroom.

He pulled up the window and sat on the ledge, getting his pack of cigarettes out. He tapped one out and lit it, sucking in a drag. As he blew it out the side of his mouth, he gave me quick side glance. Paul didn't show much emotion, not unless he was angry. With that side glance I'd gathered what he' d been trying to reassure me of. He was still there, space between us or not.

After he returned his attention out the window, I sat down on my bed. My mother must've been really talking off Richie's ear because he still hadn't come back. Paul finished his smoke and passed me on his way to the bathroom connected to my room, flushing the bud down the toilet before returning to me. His coal colored eyes caught the light from the window, shining for a brief second before going back to their normal dull color.

"What are you staring at?"

"You?" I answered unsurely, wanting to shrink in to myself. "I'm just being weird, I guess."

"You worry a lot. Fucking people."

I didn't understand what Paul meant specifically. But he was mad. I wearily questioned him and he shook his head. I was told not to worry about it, that I had enough. Forgetting we weren't truly alone, I leaned on Paul's shoulder. I looked up at him, knowing how sad I probably looked. Paul's lips cracked almost unnoticeably at the edge.

"You've got big brown eyes." he commented.

"Yeah... they're nothing special."

"They remind me of an Eevee."

"...An Eevee?"

Paul nodded, stretching his arms behind himself. He shrugged his jacket off without dislodging me from my place on his shoulder. With his jacket now thrown behind us on the bed, he rested his arm around me.

"Yeah. An Eevee. You remind me of an Eevee. You're this small little thing with big, brown eyes. All this potential and yet it seems all people ever do to you is condition you to change. To what they want...Fucking people. "

"...what?"

I barely got to try and begin processing what Paul told me when Richie came in, finally. I heard his footsteps coming up the last of the stairs then he was rounding the corner. I scooted away from Paul hurriedly, remembering what I'd done.

"Your mom's a chatterbox. Wow. That lady hasn't changed, eh Ash?...You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You look nervous."

I didn't respond and Richie assumed I was still all messed up from our trip to the Oak residence. Being the goofy friend I always knew him to be, he approached for a hug.

"I'm gonna invade your personal space..." Richie warned, creeping closer.

"Richie, no."

"Here I come..."

"Oh God. Richie...no. Richie, no!"

Bracing myself once I realized Richie was going to follow through with his shenanigans, he charged forward and threw himself on me, us falling back on the mattress I'd been sitting on with Paul. I tried pushing him off of me and as was routine, Richie stubbornly hugged me and refused to let go until I hugged him back.

"Richie, you dumb ass. Get up!" I told him trying my best to sound angry, but failing. "...Richie!"

"Hug me!"

"C'mon."

"Hug me! You know you wanna~"

As always, I gave in to Richie. His antics made me laugh, such antics having yet to fail him. So laughing, I wrapped my arms around him and he basically laid right on top of me, nearly squishing me with his tight hug. Paul looked down at us, blinking once. I lifted once hand off Richie and gave a small wave.

"Feel better yet?" Richie asked me.

"Define 'better'?"

Paul was the one to speak up for me. Eying Richie skeptically, he spoke up in his deep monotone way.

"Is that the snorlax technique?"

"Paul, you calling me fat?"

Laughter ripped from me. I laughed so hard Richie had to lift himself off me a bit so I could breathe properly. Paul just shook his head. I rolled on my side to catch my breath but began laughing again. Richie pinched the skin peeking out from the side of my shirt in retaliation.

"Hey, if I'm fat then you're fat! We wear the same size."

"You're not fat" I managed to assure after calming down. "Ah jeez... that was hilarious."

"At least you're smiling."

Since Richie and I were so close, he plopped himself down next to me. Lying with his head rested above mine, he just chilled. Paul didn't look bothered but he watched us pretty closely. Richie didn't notice. Instead, Richie poked me on the nose and questioned me about how long I'd be around.

"I think I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What?! You can't just show up Friday then leave Saturday! I know Gary pulled some shit at Oak's but-"

"It's not that... but it definitely didn't give me any incentive to stick around. Paul has work on Sunday morning."

Just as Richie paused, I realized how that had sounded. I prepared to correct how incriminatingly suggestive that statement sounded but Richie stopped me with his suddenly attentive stare.

"What does he have to do with when you leave?"

"We live together?"

"And...?"

Paul came to my rescue, easily explaining away the problem.

"Ash doesn't know the area very well, I grew up near there so I know how to get us back." He explained to Richie. "He doesn't like traveling by himself."

"Couldn't you just take the bus back by yourself, Ash? You've traveled alone before."

"If he wants to stay longer I can call out of work Sunday. We'd have to leave Monday then."

It didn't totally fly over my head how authoritative that came across. Richie caught it too and teased me about it.

"Look at him, watching out for you! You should date Paul."

"Real funny, Richie..."

"Well it's either him or me 'cause honestly I don't trust you to pick your own boyfriends anymore."

"You're an option, huh?"

"Our bromance is strong and you know it."

After getting my cheek pinched by Richie I snorted and swatted him away. He sat up and whomped me with a pillow before I took it from him and placed it under my head. My mother then yelled up the stairs, asking if Richie would be staying for dinner later on.

"Feel like putting up with me until then?" Richie asked me, smirking.

"Yeah, he's staying for dinner, Mom!" I called out to her.

After bumming around my room with Paul and Richie for a few hours my mom called us down for dinner. Richie left the room first and I began following him but Paul stopped me. He put his fingers on either side of my jaw and tilted my face up, giving me a kiss.

"Guys, what's the hold up? Oh!"

We were caught by Richie who came back in once realizing we weren't right behind him.

"Don't you work fast?" He teased me.

"Richie, it's not like that."

"Oh I know. I expect some details after dinner."

Facepalming, I left the room with Paul who didn't look bothered at all.

"You had to kiss me then?"

"I had my reasons."

Sitting around the dinner table with Paul and Richie felt more uncomfortable than I was ready for. I ended up taking a seat across from Paul and Richie sat next to me. While my mother buzzed around the kitchen finishing preparing the food, Richie leaned in close to me.

"Gonna play footsies with your boyfriend or give him goo-goo eyes?"

"Richie, shut up!"

I elbowed him after his whispered taunting, whispering back my warning. He quit his horsing around but not without laughing to himself at my expense. I was going to get an ear full after dinner, knowing him he would try to pry all the details out of me.

Everything was fine when it came time to eat, that is until Mom started talking about Gary. Unlike Oak, she knew that Gary and I were on rocky terms and broken up. With that in mind, I wasn't ready for the little announcement she had.

"Professor Oak called and said your visit with Gary was little off, Ash."

"Well it wasn't a visit, really...I didn't know he was going to be in town."

"I know that, Honey. Gary told me not to tell you."

All the silverware at the table stopped moving. Paul was seated next to my mother and looked over at her, now fully interested in what she was saying.

"Gary told you not to..." I trailed on in disbelief. "What?"

"Well he called and told me you weren't talking to him still. The poor thing, you wouldn't give him the time."

"Mom, you lured me here for him? We talked about this!"

My mother didn't give my feeling any concern and regarded me as if I were a child who didn't know any better.

"Ash, Honey. Gary's a great person, I don't understand why you're being so difficult with him. After all he's done the least you could do is give him the time of day."

"I don't owe him anything."

The words that came out of my mouth didn't feel like my own, though they resonated within me with sincerity. Paul looked at me but my attention was ripped away as my mother shook her fork at me.

"You never listen, do you? You'll grow out of it eventually. You're getting a little too old for this though, Ash."

Aside from being frustrated and shocked, I was also embarrassed. My mother patronized me right in front of both Paul and Richie. I was twenty one and she still spoke to me like I was ten. I wasn't surprised that my mother had been in cahoots with Gary, I knew she still picked up the phone whenever he called. But the last time she'd done something like that I told her never again, but she went ahead and did it anyways. I could imagine the smooth talking Gary pulled to manage that one.

"Ash, do you need some water?" Paul asked me.

"I'm fine, thank you."I answered him, confused to why he asked.

As my mother cut her food Richie nudged me gently and pointed to his face, trying to signal something to me. My face was flush, hence Paul offering me a drink. Despite my clear discomfort, my mother went on to talk about Gary like he was the best person on the planet. On and on she went about his schooling and accomplishments not hesitating to leave out how good looking and charismatic he was.

And how 'foolish' I was being for turning him down.

Dinner ended with my mother shooing us off, declining any help. Back in my room, I was still trying to recover from my mother. I didn't know what to say. I had no idea where to begin. Now with the delcatty out the bag in regards of Paul and I's relationship, Paul didn't hesitate to sit me down to comfort me in front of Richie.

Being it was him, he wasn't mushy about it. He put his arm on me and took a deep breath. It was silent for a moment and I almost thought he wouldn't say anything. But he did. With the utmost composure, Paul looked at me and told me how it was.

"That was fucked up."

Richie came over and sat on my other side, pulling me away from Paul.

"You're no help."

"I call it how I see it."

"I changed my mind, you can't have Ash. "

Paul scoffed dryly as Richie began smoothing down my hair to comfort me. Their banter aside, they were both worried. They just showed it differently. Very much so. With me held in to him, Richie continued smoothing down my hair even though I really didn't need it. I didn't object to it though, it felt great. I felt my chest tighten in warning, but I managed not to lose my cool and cry again that day. In Richie's arms no less.

"So, how did this happen anyways?" Richie avoided the topic of my mother and Gary, referring to Paul questioningly. "You and Ash, here?"

"We're roommates." I answered for Paul.

"There's gotta be more to it than that."

Richie had no idea just how much more to it there was. Paul's transition from my bipolar, aggressive roommate to my boyfriend was nothing to sneeze at. All it took was one night and I saw a totally different side of him.

"Ash had a shitty boyfriend, now he doesn't. What else is there to know?"

"Defensive, Paul?"

Paul didn't answer. I immediately thought back on the man rooming with me whom I was once personally scared of. The man who took out his repressed sexuality on me and then got angry when I initially was too scared to even think of him as a possible partner.

"Things may have been a little rocky at first..." I mentioned in to Richie's chest, again feeling Paul's eyes burning it me. "But, we're fine now."

"Had a problem?"

"It was more a misunderstanding? Nothing like Gary, I can tell you that."

It was quiet for a moment and for some reason it felt heavier than it should have.

"I think it'd be best if we leave tomorrow, Ash."

I had to agree with Paul. Usually I would have dealt with my mother for the whole weekend no matter how annoyed or worn down I felt. But after what she did, and the fact that Gary was nearby, I wanted out. And soon. There was no telling when Gary would show up and Mom would just let him in.

"We'll catch the bus tomorrow afternoon."

"We took the morning bus today though, why not tomorrow?"

"I'd rather you get some sleep. You'll need it after that bullshit, you look tired."

He was right, I was tired. From both the early wake up call, traveling and then both Gary and Mom's bullshit. Richie, although understanding, wasn't on board with the idea. Him and I didn't see much of each other because my move to Sinnoh kept us separated. As my best friend, that bothered him.

"I never see you anymore, you can't just leave tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Richie. We can't stick around this time...I don't plan on coming back anytime soon either. Not to pallet."

"Well, isn't Gary staying near you back at your place, anyways? I remember you telling me the Pokémon Center you're at is near that lab or whatever."

"Yeah, but my mother's not there at least."

He wanted to argue his point but he knew doing so would be selfish. So he let it go. Sadly, he accepted I would be leaving. Soon Richie left, but not as happy as he'd been when coming over. Hugging him goodbye that night, I told him he should come visit me back at my place sometime. He hugged me back and told me he would.

"Whatever you do, don't take any shit from Gary. Ok? None."

"I'm trying my best."

"Call me before you leave if you can and call me when you get back home at least. Take care, Ash."

He walked out the front door and began leaving. I watched him walk towards the fence leading out of the house. Before I could shut the door, he stopped and turned around.

"I'm uh, I'm happy for you Ash. Just thought I'd tell you before I go. I'll talk to you soon."

xxxxx

"Mind if I put the guest bed next to yours?"

Dressed in our pajamas, Paul and I were in the middle of preparing for bed. Flipping through an old Pokémon book on my shelf, I sat on my bed with my legs crossed. Paul had the guest bed unrolled and dragged it over next to mine when I told him it was fine. Throwing the sheets over it, he then plopped down on it. I handed him a pillow from my bed.

"Thanks. What are you reading?"

"Not really reading, just skimming an old Pokémon book. Got it when I was nine from my mom, it was my birthday present."

"Excited to be pokemon trainer your next birthday?"

"Yup."

"That sounds like you."

Paul knew more about me than I understood how. But it didn't bother me. Chucking in remembrance of how happy I was on my ninth birthday, I looked over a page with stats on wild Pikachu. Looking at the picture shown, I was brought back to the day I got Pikachu. And the day I originally set out to be better than Gary.

"I think I'm ready for bed."

Putting the book down on the bedside table, I laid down on my side and pulled the sheet over my shoulder. Checking with Paul first, I reached out and clicked off the lamp. We were quiet, so was the house. On the floor below us my mother had gone to bed early hours prior, the clock ticking towards ten P.M as Paul and myself began turning in.

Paul's sheets rustled and I heard him grunt as he pulled off his shirt and set it aside.

"If you're warm I can open the window." I offered.

"It's fine. I just can't sleep with a shirt on."

I said my goodnight to Paul but couldn't sleep. Trying led my mind to wander. I heard Paul's breathing slow down and sighed, jealous he could fall asleep. Now totally alone, my thoughts went haywire. Every little repressed thought regarding Gary that I'd stored away in the nooks and crannies of my tired brain started surfacing. Somehow, some way, I fell asleep.

Xxxx

"Smile, Honey! It's your big day!"

My mother began adjusting the tie on my shirt. Looking down I saw myself wearing a tuxedo. Behind my mother was a large hotel mirror, one in which I caught my own reflection. My black hair was slicked back, shiny and greased like oil. Happily, my mother smoothed out my tuxedo before tugging me from the room.

The walls of the hotel hallway just stretched on forever in a blur of striped red walls and Scarlett carpet. Time slowed down and my heart beat amplified, the sound bursting from my rib cage in repetitive, slow beats loud enough to rupture glass. I was dizzy and at the end of the hallway, doors opened.

An organ played, high and joyful. All around me people were watching expectantly. Large expectant eyes, all on me. Then I was pushed forward. Waiting for me was Gary, dressed up just as I was. Curled fingers beckoned me forward but I wouldn't move. A force that was not my own urged me forward and my lips were sealed shut.

My heart, it hammered under my ribs as it picked up pace. The sound grew so loud it competed with the organist, shaking my eardrums. The rattling unbearable. I was nauseous, trying to split my lips to talk but they wouldn't part. And I kept moving forward. Faster and harder my heart beat until the stained glass windows of the altar shattered, my lips parting for a long and tortured scream.

xxxxx

Disorientated and terrified was how I woke up. I tossed and turned, gasping for air. When feeling the sheets of my bed, I paused. The sound of the clock ticking made me stop, then the sound of Paul's shallow breathing brought me back to reality.

Plopping back in my sheets I stared up at the ceiling, moonlight from the window illuminating my room just enough to see. I couldn't sleep and somehow although I was positive I hadn't screamed, my throat felt sore. I willed the feeling away, knowing it was all psychological, but it wouldn't leave. I wanted nothing else than to be out of my mother's house.

"Paul?" I whispered, hoping he was awake.

Not getting an answer, I got up from my bed. Sliding down from the edge of my bed, I laid myself down next to Paul. I carefully rested my head down on his chest and looked out the window. The moon was a bright white crescent in the sky and I just stared at it, feeling so lost.

"Mm?"

Paul stirred awake and felt me on him. He hummed low in his throat and moved his arm to lay it across my back.

"Wanna get under the blanket?"

"It's fine."

"Come here, you're going to get cold like that."

Under the sheet with Paul, I was back on his chest with his arm around me. I still looked out the window, now thankful I wasn't awake alone. Paul was still tired but he woke himself up for my sake even though I told him he could go back to sleep.

"What's got you up?"

"I had a...a bad dream..." I answered him, having to pause and figure out how to phrase my nocturnal experience. "A very bad dream."

"This should be interesting."

I refused to talk about it at first but Paul pulled it out of me. Reluctantly I started treading the basis of my dream. After telling Paul of my dreamed up and very vivid, traumatizing wedding, he sighed. But, not for the reason I thought.

"When I was a kid I used to dream I was trapped in a box. It felt so real. "

"...a box?" I asked him, puzzled. "How'd you get in it?"

"My mom would leave my bedroom and I'd try to run after her but the door would shut and lock behind her. Next thing I knew the walls were cardboard and I was in a box."

We were just talking about a dream, but I was actually worried.

"Did you get out?"

"Sort of. I'd hear my mother talking to me, promising she'd be back. I was trapped there for what would feel like hours. My older brother always opened the box, but I always ended up back in it before waking up"

I didn't comment. I didn't know how. Paul gave a dry laugh, no humor in it at all.

"Yeah, people are fucked up. They stick with you. That Gary prick did his damage." He mumbled. "Fuck him. He's no better than any other narcissist. Bunch of psychos."

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Paul didn't falter as he answered, telling me he was fine.

"Once you get them out of your head, you're fine. You need to get on that."

"I really do. It's just hard when it's all you really know..."

"Let that asshole go, he's taking up space in your head. It's fucked up. Some psychopath making you feel crazy. Gary's about as mentally ill as they come, you know."

Now even at his worst, I never thought of Gary as crazy. He was full of himself, there was that. He was manipulative, tempermental and extraordinarily charming and charismatic. According to Paul he was a tell-tale narcissist. He was confident of it. Our late night conversation soon took a very drastic turn.

"He's chasing after you because he doesn't want to be alone. You put up with his bullshit and now he's alone with it. He spread that toxicity on to you, and here you are. Here we are. "

"…You care a lot more than I expected. It's nice."

It was true, Paul caring was nice. Even if it came out in his monotone, bashing of Gary. Paul talked about me, to me. It was so different than the usual way my mother would talk at me or the way Gary just went on about himself. With that realization, I wanted to know more about Paul.

"Um, could you tell me something about you?"

"...like what?"

"I don't know, anything. I don't know much about you...how'd you grow up? You said you had a brother?"

As Paul begin talking I moved my body in closer to his side, my head still rested on his chest. Paul rubbed over the back of my shirt, smoothing it out as he chest was warm under my cheek and hand and I relished the sound of his low voice as he spoke to me, letting me in so close.

"I grew up with my brother, basically. Reggie. He would watch me and whatnot while my mother did whatever she pleased."

"How was your mother?"

"She was a cunt."

His especially foul language struck me shocked. Paul carried on normally, voice dipping a notch bitter. It didn't take him over at all, he just breezed past it.

"Mom liked to put on a front for appearances. To everyone she was the loving parent, except Reggie and I. She only cared about herself. Just like that asshole you called a boyfriend."

"...Was Reggie at least good to you?"

"Yeah. He did his best with me. Tried to shield me from Mom's toxicity but as I got older I put the pieces together myself. Reggie's a good guy."

I'd heard more than I thought I would from Paul. And with my own bullshit to drown in, I felt bad for him. I just got a glimpse in to his childhood and it didn't seem very bright at all. It left me with some new questions about him, as well as with some answers I never thought to seek. But, I felt closer to him. And I felt reassured.

"I'd like to meet him one day, if that's possible."

"I guess you could meet Reggie."

I felt a finger tap the top of my head and I looked up reflexively. Paul brushed wisps of my bangs from my face and a few stray hairs fell back.

"Why the questions about me?"

"I was curious. I want to know more about you I guess...you seem to know so much about me."

"You're a lot more interesting than you give yourself credit for."

I was kissed lightly on the mouth and Paul began rolling me over on to my back. He hovered over me, parting my lips with his own. I was a bit fatigued with the night catching up with me but I kissed Paul back. It was slow and languid, us taking turns lightly sucking on each other's lips between swipes of our tongues.

"Mm..."

When he pushed his tongue past my lips noticeably more firmly, he brought his chest down closer to mine. My knees were wedged apart, my thighs spreading with them. Paul's hips came in close to mine and I felt him harden through the very thin, soft material of his pajama pants. Naturally, I hardened too and Paul's hand crept under my shirt.

I gasped in surprise as his hips bucked forward in to mine, grinding slowly as he kept our mouths together. The hand not rubbing over my chest grabbed me by the back of my head and lifted it up off the pillow. His tongue went past my molars, now having no mercy on my mouth. His hips had no mercy on mine, either.

"Mmph-Paul!" I breathed, struggling as I forced our mouths apart with a jerk of my head.

"Shh. Keep it down."

The fingers on my skull tightened to bring my head back in to position and he kept on the steady rhythm of his hips. He humped me through our clothes and somewhere in the back of my head I began worrying about cumming in my pants. When I voiced that concern, Paul just pulled my shirt off me and then pulled my pants down low enough to free my erection.

"Keep it quiet so your mom doesn't come looking for us."

When his hot fingers touched my bare flesh, I groaned without meaning too. It felt too good, his hand there. His touch was firm and rough but meaningful all the same. His breath was on my neck as he kissed there, then his mouth was trailing up to my ear.

"Come on, just like that." he encouraged me as my hips began moving with his hand. "Give in to me."

"Paul, just like that." I breathed back to him, approaching my peak at an unusually quick rate. "Shit-"

"The sooner you cum, the sooner I can slick my dick down with it and flip you over. You want that?"

The dirty words shamefully turned me on beyond return. I came with a concealed yelp, Paul catching and muffling it with his mouth. My hips quaked and twitched with his fingers still pumping me as my orgasm carried on strongly. And just as Paul promised, he slipped his pants down past his hips and used my release to lube himself up.

I was flipped over to lie flat on my stomach and my ass cheeks were pried open. Paul pressed the blunt, slippery tip of his erection in to me. Listening to his hushed instructions, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he penetrated me. It kept me calm, minimizing the urge to squeak and yelp.

Soon he began moving and when the bundle of nerves inside me was hit repeatedly, Paul guided my face to the pillow because I began to whimper and gain volume. He pressed on my back of my head lightly, urging me to stifle myself with the pillow right there. So, that's what I did. I obediently muffled myself. Holding the edges with tight fingers, I huffed and groaned as Paul rocked against me.

"You're fucking tight as hell, still." he moaned under his breath, thrusting his hips with a bit more force. "Christ, Ash."

To continuously penetrate me fully, he kept up the rough thrusts. The direct hits to my prostate sent me over the edge again and I managed to wedge a hand underneath myself to catch it. With my hips perched up momentarily, Paul grabbed them and pulled them back in to him as he rode out his building orgasm with grunts and low breathing.

"Fuck, you feel good..."

It was hot to say the least, hearing him huff and groan as he worked towards his own satisfaction. With the warm buzz floating around my skin after my own orgasms, I calmly listened to him. When his breathing picked up, I experimentally moved my hips a bit against him. His fingers tightened on my hips and I continued, moving harder.

"Keep moving." he ordered me, grinding with his thrusts. "I'm close."

Gyrating my hips back in to him and rocking with him, I stimulated Paul in the minutes that had followed my dying climax. Paul came, holding my ass in close to his pelvis as I softly kept moving against him. He shivered and then let loose a long exhale. I did too as he carefully pulled out.

After parting, we took our turns cleaning up in the bathroom before settling back in to our beds. I was sad having to lay myself back down in my bed alone, but Paul reached up tugged the sheet up higher on my shoulders before telling me to sleep. His hand on my shoulder was what I remember feeling before drifting off worn out and satisfied.


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Another update! The kind reviews motivated me to get hopping on the next chapter, and here it is! :D Thank you for reading and taking the time to tell me your thoughts. Means so much to me, it really does!

Also, there's a song referenced in here. The lyrics are to "Like Real People Do" by Hozier

Anyways, have at it :)

xxxxxx

What was supposed to be a morning sleeping in did not happen that way. Having forgotten to shut the curtains to my window, sunlight shone in bright and early. Just shy of seven in the morning and my eye lids fluttered open before I brought an arm over my face to spare myself from going blind.

"Ech..."

Once I finally regained the privilege of seeing, I sat up in bed. Paul was lying on his side, facing away from my bed. Carefully, I stepped out of my bed on to his on the floor. One leg stretched out to step over him followed by the other. Bathroom in sight, I braced myself to tiptoe off the guest bed.

Except when one foot touched the actual floor, there were fingers wrapped around my ankle.

"Fuuu-"

"You'll wake up your Mom that way."

"You scared the crap out of me!"

Paul let go of my ankle and I stepped away. Stretching briefly, the blanket on Paul rode down revealing he was still shirtless from the night before... just like I was. Folding his arms underneath his head, Paul blinked, his face still laced with traces of early morning disgruntlement. I was given a once over.

"If we get ready we can sneak out of here before anyone knows what happened." he suggested, tilting his head towards the bathroom where I originally had been trying to go. " Just gotta hit the shower."

We'd originally planned on sleeping in but since that plan had already been ruined, we went with the preferable plan B. Together we went into my bathroom, but not before I locked my bedroom door first. Inside the bathroom Paul pulled open the shower curtain and set the water to run before dropping his pants.

I stepped in first and Paul followed me in, picking up a bottle of soap sitting on one of the tub ledges. He flipped open the cap and drizzled some directly over my shoulders before pouring some in his hands and setting the bottle aside.

"So your mom keeps both your bedroom and bathroom ready for you?" He mentioned, beginning to wash up. "Or is she just a 'neat freak'?"

Looking over my shoulder I gave Paul a look that told him all he needed to know...or all he already knew. My mother always had the nest open for me in hopes I'd get comfortable. But I always flew away as quickly as I could.

"Mom has empty nest syndrome"

"Oh, I know. Her trying to hatch you all over again fucking gave that away... it looks like this place is stuck in time."

"Don't I know it, Paul. "

Reaching my body out from the shower curtain, I was questioned by Paul what I was doing. After realzing I was grabbing my toothbrush from the toiletry bag he had me pass him his tooth brush too. With one hand I brushed and with the other I washed my chest and shouders with the soap Paul doused me with.

Putting toothpaste on his own toothbrush he began brushing, pausing to rub soap in to my back. Doing it with one hand, he used the other to pull out the toothbrush from his mouth.

"We're going to get dressed after this and haul ass." He explained to me after spitting toothpaste down the drain on the showerfloor. "We'll stop for breakfast when we're back in Sinnoh."

"Sounds fine to me."

Xxxxx

It was easy to zone out on the ride back to Sinnoh. As happy as I was to have snuck out undetected by my sleeping mother, I was tired. It felt as if I was always tired. Leaning back in to my seat I zoned out groggily with the steady bump and hum of the bus driving. The radio over head didn't help, the music lulling me to my sleepy, tranquil state.

Within my groggy thoughts I was aware of Paul sitting next to me, his shoulder just an inch away from mine. He had a book propped open in his hand, reading relaxed on the ride back home. Talking to him would have woken me up a bit but seeing no reason to bother him, I left him to read and myself to my thoughts as the radio filled the quiet bus.

Thinking about Paul, I was still amazed at how smoothly we interacted now. Such a hostile person he showed himself to be but proved himself otherwise. I mean, I still had no doubts he was the Paul I'd first met. There was more to him, though. He could see right through people.

It was almost scary how easily he could sink his fingers in to people and pull out their flaws right from the root of their core. He could sift out the debris and really see them as if their problems visably just crawled over them like vermin.

I had a thought, Dear. However,scary.  
About that night. The bugs and the dirt.

It was obvious to me why he dug up Gary and my mother. They were outright toxic despite how much I denied it to cope. But, I still didn't understand how he'd gotten so good at it. Digging. Or why he felt the need to do it.

Or why he'd dug me up, specifically.

I was so buried in my own bullshit before Paul pulled me up from it. I still felt like I was drowning, coughing up remnents of soil I'd sunk in to so deeply I didn't think I'd ever see the sun again. Or the moon. He could have simply kicked more dirt on to me and let me sink deeper... Instead he just reached in and pulled me out, just like that. I wondered, though. Had he dug me up reflexively or had he really been digging for me?

Why were you digging? What did you bury?  
Before those hands pulled me from the earth? 

His past was a mystery to me regardless of the small insight he'd given me the night in my room. When first being assigned to room with him at the Pokémon Center, I felt cursed. But not until I saw what an aggressive sour person he displayed himself as. I always wondered what his story was, but I never asked. How could I?

I figured if I let him be, we could co-exist like any other people stuck in the same living quarters. If I left him alone he would leave me alone, that was the plan. That got turned on its head. Paul never had an issue questioning me and prying for information that wasn't his business. He definitely didn't change.

He should have left me to suffer on my own but he dug me up until I was back out in the open, exposed to the elements again. As curious as I was to know more about him, I wouldn't pry more. And as grateful as I was for what he'd done for me, I hoped he would give me time to adjust and quit any further digging.

I will not ask you where you came from.  
I will not ask you, neither should you.

He was wonderful. Not in the conventional way, of course. I didn't care because nothing I'd ever known was conventional. If Paul was the first good thing to come my way, I wouldn't turn him away from being unorthodox or rough around the edges.

Unlike Gary, he cared about me. That was all I needed and it was all I could handle. It was enough. His presence, his honesty, and his own manner in which he showed affection... the way he kissed me said it all. Maybe Gary had just been that cold, but Paul gave me more than I'd known I was missing.

He kissed me sincerely. There was no pull away to taunt me. There were no mixed signals or warped messages when he kissed me. He didn't kiss me like it was a convience to him, he kissed me like he wanted to. Like a real person. It was enough to make me feel okay and wanted in the right way. Even if just for a moment. Sometimes, I wondered if there was really a need to talk anymore. Kissing felt better.

I'd never really cared to talk, but I'd always wanted to know real affection.

Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips.  
We should just kiss, like real people do .

Blinking tiredly, I stifled a yawn. I shifted in my seat and moved in closer to Paul. Resting my head lightly on his shoulder, I got comfortable putting myself close to him warm, I loved it. As I enjoyed it, Paul shifted almost undetected. He moved just his head, looking down at me. And I peeked up at him.

Those black eyes were watching me, looking through me. I knew it. He was always searching, always digging. And again, I wondered what truly had set that in motion for him. What exactly had engraved such a survivalist trait in him? Who had he dug up first?

I knew that look dear, eyes always seeking.  
Was there someone in that dug long ago? 

He held my stare and I leaned in him a bit heavier, nestling my chin in to his arm. His eyes, although softened around the edges how they were when he looked at me as of lately, were still those deep, black orbs I couldn't really read. That itself told me enough about him. He had his own shit to hide, things that prepared him for the toxicity in others.

So I will not ask you why you were creeping.  
In some sad way, I already know.

I wanted to know what it was, but it would wait. I smiled faintly at Paul, comfortable on him and with him. There was plenty of time to talk, to question. For the first time, I confidently leaned up to kiss Paul on my own.

So I will not ask you where you came from.  
I will not ask you and neither would you. 

I was kissed back just how I wanted in return.

Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips.  
We should just kiss like real people do .

When we parted, Paul went back to reading. The bus hummed and rattled with the drive and it was quiet except for the radio. It was soothing in an odd way, just sitting there with him. We could've talked, but we didn't. In that moment, I really didn't even want to.

I could still taste him on my lips.

I could not ask you where you came from.  
I could not ask you, neither could you.

Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips.  
We could just kiss like real people do.

xxxxx

"The hell are you doing here?"

After walking in to the diner from the bus station Paul was greeted with a laugh from his boss. The aged woman stood stacking menus as employees buzzed around tending to tables. She shoo'd one off to grab a tray before looking to Paul.

"You're scheduled to work tomorrow."

"Came to eat,"

"Of course, of course. Sit yourself and you lovely friend at table three, someone will be right with you."

Paul guided me away to the table, which was actually a booth. We sat down across from each other and I looked around, never having been to the popular diner in that section of Sinnoh. Apparently, Paul and his new boss got along well... she looked familiar.

Soon someone came waltzing up to our table and to my surprise, it was Paul's boss. The woman was fairly dark, black hair tied back tightly in to a bun. She placed menus in front of us. When she smiled, her gray eyes crinkled. According to her, the other servers were busy.

"Hey, Margaret. Mind if I get some coffee?"

"By all means, Paulie boy. Now, what can I get for you, Sonny?" Margaret turned to me with bright, expressive eyes. " I take it you don't like coffee."

She was right, I didn't like coffee. I didn't like coffee at all.

"I'll uh, take juice."

" I reckon you will. One glass of O.J, coming right up."

Margaret gave me a pat on the shoulder before going off to get our drinks. I watched her leave, confused. Paul was unphased and opened his menu, looking over it.

"Are your a server here?" I asked him, drawing his attention back as I opened my own menu.

"Nope, I'm a manager. "

I wasn't expecting that.

"Oh."

"Surprised?" he questioned, not looking up from his menu.

"Not so much 'surprised' as I just wasn't expecting it. This place looks family owned... figured it'd be family running it."

"Margaret had an opening. The pay is good, all I really care about. This used to be family run, by the way. She's the only one left."

I always associated being a manager with needing social skills. Paul wasn't a friendly person so I had a hard time picturing him as a manager to a diner either way. But, he was a manager and his boss was his only higher up. He didn't quite run the show but from the looks of it, he didn't have to answer to many. Which was perfect for Paul.

Skimming over the menu, I was drawn to the pancakes with fruit on them. Just as I was debating on which type, Margaret came over with our drinks. She set them down in front of us and put a hand on Paul as he sipped from his coffee.

"Paulie, I'm comin' in late tomorrow so I'm gonna need you to come in a little early. Make sure everyone's on track, alright? I'll be letting you off early though, so no worries."

"Sounds fine, how early?"

"If you could come in at seven I'll be letting you off at three or so."

Agreeing, Paul confirmed he would be coming in. He placed his order for eggs, toast and hashbrowns and Maggie just listened, not writing anything down. Turning to me, she pointed to the picture of pancakes on the menus laid flat in front of me.

"What topping you want with those? I'd recommend banana, they're in season. The strawberry isnt half bad either." Margaret then chortled and pinched my ear playfully. "Or you could get both!"

"Strawberry is fine... thank you."

"You've got it."

Paul shook his head as she retreated to the kitchen.

"She's eccentric. She seems to like you though."

"She seems to like you too, 'Paulie'."

"Like I said, she's eccentric. She's nice though."

It was easy to pass time chatting with Paul. He asked me about my job in the Pokémon Center because I never really talked about it with him before. He knew I was a custodian there, which he didn't judge. Although he asked about my job I talked about the Pokémon I saw there.

"You should work with Pokémon if you like them so much."

"I used to be a trainer but I've sort of taken a break from that..."

"I was a trainer, too. Gave it up a while ago. I meant you should actually work with them."

I wished I could work with Pokémon but the choices were limited. I wasn't a researcher and I wasn't in school for it. I didn't plan on going either, didn't have the motivation or drive. Working with them in the Pokémon Center required schooling too... I wasn't faced with many options.

"I don't have the credentials to work with Pokémon..."

"One day you could." he stated, offhandedly. "You could get your foot in the door."

"I doubt that. I'm not a scholarly type...I can't see myself at a university."

Paul didn't comment further on the matter but it lingered, his remark. Our food arrived with a cheerful Margaret carrying it. She encouraged us to dig in before turning to leave. Paul stopped her to ask for the bill, more he pointed out both meals were to be charged to him. Margaret waved her hand with a wink dismissively.

Paul never received a bill.

xxxxx

The first thing I did when we got back to our room was drop my bag with a relieved sigh. Paul swiftly closed the door behind us, just as satisfied.

"Yesssss." I wailed, arms up in relief.

Paul's bag hit the floor, landing next to mine. He threw an arm around my shoulder and pecked me on the forehead. I leaned my head back in to him, looking up at the ceiling in complete rapture. We were back to our room. No Mom, and no Gary. Paradise. My own personal Edan.

"Happy to be back?"

"Like you don't even know Paul." I sighed contently. "I want to get out of these clothes really badly though."

"Do you?"

Paul's voice dropped suggestively and my stomach dropped.

"I meant I wanted to slip in to something more comfortable."

"Being naked is pretty comfortable." Paul reasoned, his mouth then right outside the shell of my ear. "So is my bed. You could get plenty comfortable in there. "

"Or I could put on pajamas..."

Hands began roaming over my sides and I felt myself grow warmer as Paul crept his fingers under my shirt. He rubbed my hips suggestively and hot breath was hitting my ear, teeth threatening to sneak past his lips. I braced myself for a nip but didn't get one.

"You could put on pajamas."

Paul told me bluntly, thoughtful.

"...I could?"

"You could try."

There was a challenge set out right before me, one I wasn't ready for. Clearing my throat, I spoke up.

"Mind if I step away to use the bathroom?"

I was let go of and promptly escaped to the bathroom as casualy as I could. Locking the door behind myself, I stopped to catch my breath. I heard Paul step away, presumably to his bed. Glancing at the mirror I could see how wide eyed I was, how flush. I was getting used to Paul... but wasn't quite there yet.

At least not sexual Paul.

Heart beating quickly and my stomach fluttering, it was obvious to myself I was excited. I could still feel his mouth and feel him, still hear his husky whisper. My role in the bedroom had been flipped with Paul and I wasn't accustomed to it but wasn't against it. It was still new but I knew with time I'd get over it. If I were honest with myself I kind of liked it... Paul pleasuring me.

All I had to do was lay back and let him.

All I had to do was leave the bathroom...

Running the faucet I splashed my face to calm my blush before drying off. Taking a bracing breath I hesitantly reached for the bathroom doorknob. Slowly I turned it and pulled the door open, stepping out. The second I stepped foot in the room I could feel Paul's eyes.

Casually I began walking in and looked up. There was Paul, on his bed just as I previously assumed. That wasn't unexpected. What was unexpected were the pair of pajama pants he had folded in his lap. They were mine and he looked down at them before back up at me.

"Come get them."

"O-Okay...?"

Walking towards him rattled my nerves... and not necessarily in a bad way. I felt the hair on my neck stand up, my skin tingly under those dark eyes of his. I couldn't pin just what he was thinking and it was exciting.

"Thanks Paul..." I took the pajamas from him and set them down on the bed. "I'll get changed."

I did get changed. Calmly, I slipped off my shoes. My shirt came off and I undid the button to my jeans. When I slid them down, I was nervous. Paul's eyes were searing me and I fumbled, having to catch myself on the edge of the bed for balance. Carrying on, I got them off.

I didn't know what he was playing, so I prepared myself mentally for anything as I pulled on my pajama pants. Paul didn't do anything, he just looked at me. With that stoic face of his he looked me over with a dart of his eyes. Then he patted his thigh invitingly.

Wordlessly, I obliged. I carefully climbed up in to his lap, straddling him how he wanted. I was pulled in close and he wrapped his arms around me, resting his hands at the base of my spine. I swallowed reflexively and Paul brought his face right in front of mine.

"So, you comfortable?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah?"

Those hands on my back wandered south, running over my ass. One cheek in each hand he rubbed, squeezing his fingers just hard enough for me to feel. With a gentle jerk I was scooched in closer, my thighs spreading apart wider across Paul's lap.

I licked my lips unconsciously, wetting them as Paul's warm hands massaged my ass. He smoldered me silently, his fingers growing bolder quickly. One hand moved to the seam of my ass, fingers running over the split seperating each cheek. I didn't know what to say or do.

So, I just turned red.

His fingers began pressing in to me from over the fabric, rubbing my entrance. I squirmed a bit, my hands on his shoulders begining to grasp harder. I was nervous and avoided looking at Paul. He kept on teasing me until I felt myself getting hard.

My bare chest was pressed right in to him, the soft material of his T-Shirt rubbing my skin. Normally such simple contact wouldn't have meant anything for me, but it turned me on. Paul was still fully dressed and he was feeling me up as I sat in his lap half naked. I felt vunerble, and I liked it. I trusted him.

"Still comfortable?"

"Mhm."

Paul's hands became more aggressive, squeezing me firmly before he trailed one hand down over my ass to between my legs from behind. The bit of skin between my ass and testicles was teased and pushed on, making me gasp. Reflexively I ground down on to his hand for more but then Paul stopped.

"Hm."

His hands resumed roaming over my ass again and my skin got hot, flaring. My underwear was too tight underneath my pajamas and Paul was no longer touching anywhere that stimulated. He leisurely groped my ass, now totally ignoring my pleasure points. Fighting the urge to pant, I leaned my chest more heavily in to him, my head craned over his shoulder.

"Paul." I spoke up, taking a ragged breath as I felt my cock throb warningly.

"Ash." Paul said back, simply.

As Paul teasingly snuck his fingertips just barely under the waist of my pajama bottoms, skimming the skin of my pelvis. He moved back towards my ass, finger tip grazing the dip of my spine but exploring no lower. My erection was pressed right in to his stomach, he could feel how hard I was.

Yet he didn't touch it.

And he didn't say anything.

"Paul?" I tried again.

"Ash?"

Like nothing, Paul brought his lips to my ear. He spoke right outside it, monotone mimicking me. His fingers kept their light teasing, still refusing to touch me directly anywhere that would lessen the building ache inside me. When it became too much I groaned, pressing my pelvis in to his stomach.

"Paul."

"What?" he retorted back. "Aren't you comfortable?"

Without missing a beat, I lifted my head from his shoulder and kissed him. Finally, I understood what he was playing at.

"Don't be an asshole." I mumbled against his lips, grinding my hips for some alleviation. "This is starting to hurt."

"Should have just said so."

Satisfied, Paul gave me an opened mouthed kiss as he maneuvered me to pull my pants down. I sat across his lap as he peeled off my pants and underwear then resumed straddling him. He sucked on my tongue and I pressed in closer to him for more but he pulled away. I didn't get a chance to question it because then there were fingers in my mouth.

"Suck." he instructed me, watching as I sat there dumbly with his fingers in my mouth . "Come on, wet 'em."

I sucked, just as he told me too. Paul watched me intently, his lips pulling back at the edges just enough that I could see him smirking perversely. Embaressed, I continued. His fingers adequately wet, I expected him to pull them out but he didn't.

"You're new at this." he remarked after a moment, pressing his fingers down on my tongue.

Of course I couldn't respond, be it he had his fingers in my mouth.

"You and that pretty little mouth of yours..." he muttered, eyes narrowed as I sucked around his knuckles. "Shit."

Suddenly his fingers were pulled from my mouth, his tongue replacing it. Those wet fingers of his reappeared between my cheeks and he pressed them in to me. I breathed out raggedly in to Paul as he digitally penetrated me, already diving in deeper for my prostate.

"Mmm." he groaned, flat out sucking my tongue as his fingers reached it and set to work prodding.

I was poked and prodded inside, Paul's fingers moving diligently as I was allowed very limited air supply. I didn't care either, that I could hardly breath. His lips were what I cared about, how soft they were against mine. His wet tongue touching mine, the bulge pressing in to me from inside his jeans...

"Are you comfortable?" I asked him once I was allowed air.

"You sassing me?" Paul questioned me, voice dropping as he pressed his fingers in to me harder so I yelped. "Hm?"

"N-No. I can feel you through your jeans...I figured they were tight."

Paul nipped my chin before instructing me to un do his pants. I raised myself up off his lap a bit and balanced myself with one hand on his shoulder as I reached the other down. With some difficulty, I unclasped his belt buckle and pulled it from the loops before flicking open the button and unzipping him fairly smoothly.

All whilst his fingers were actively working my ass.

"Well, aren't you talented?"

"I'd like to think so"

"Put your money where you mouth is then."

Next thing I knew, I was on my knees in front of Paul. I'd never been on the giving end of a blow job and wasn't really confident in what I was about to do. One thing I didn't want was to pussy out of it. So doing my best to act like I knew what I was doing, I just went for it.

Just like any man he had a natural musk, very light though. And I discovered that I liked it. With the tip of his cock at my lips, I parted them just enough to taste him. I wasn't disappointed, he tasted fine. With his flesh in my mouth I slowly sank my lips lower, letting my tongue slide over the underside of his shaft.

"Easy there." he cautioned me as his cock neared the end of my throat. "Unless you're looking to choke."

Despite how careful I was not to gag myself, that's exactly what I did. I pulled off, taking a breath and Paul brought his finger and thumb to the hollows of my cheeks. Guiding me back to his crotch, he had me open my mouth.

"Let me see your tongue."

I crept my tongue out and kept it out just as Paul wanted. He ran his thumb over it before taking my chin and guiding me to lick up his shaft. After getting what he wanted me to do, I was let go of. On my own, I licked up his shaft, before taking him in my mouth again and repeating. Paul watched on, eyes narrowing impressed.

"Fuck yeah, just like that."

Between bobbing mouthfuls of his cock I licked up and around his shaft. After tinkering around with my confidence, I brought a hand to wrap around his shaft. I stroked him, sucking on the tip. I remembered liking it when Gary did it to me, I figured it was worth a shot. My effort paid off.

"I'm starting to wonder if you actually have done this before." Paul spoke from above me, groaning as I licked around his leaking slit. "From up here you look like a little cock slut."

His statement wasn't meant to offend, and it hadn't. I blushed though and he chuckled, bringing a hand to the back of my head. He smoothed down my hair before wrapping his fingers around the crown of my skull, holding it as he began guiding my movements.

He neared the back of my throat again and warned me to relax before he jutted his hips. I gagged again but recovered, Paul pausing to let me breath. I continued and eventually adjusted to his rhythm. His breathing picked up and the fingers on my head tightened.

I fully anticipated him to blow his load in my mouth, preparing myself for it to happen. I was so braced for it that when he pulled me off, I was almost disappointed. But, I wasn't disappointed when he picked me up and dropped me on the bed. I immediately picked myself up and positioned myself on my hands and knees without being told.

From behind me I heard Paul fully drop his pants and step out of them. Then he stepped in to my line of view, naked. He got the lotion from his nightstand and flipped open the lid, squeezing out enough to slick himself down.

"You're already wet..." I mentioned, being I'd just sucked him. "Wasn't that the point of...?"

"Nope." he replied matter of factly. "Saliva's fine when you've got nothing else. If you've got something better you're better off using it."

Plenty of times Gary and I had supplemented lubricant with saliva. During those times I'd never stopped to think if maybe that was rough. But he always wanted it and handled it just fine. Positioning himself behind me, Paul spread me open.

"Now that we're alone...let me hear that voice of yours."

I was penetrated quickly and cried out, much to Paul's satisfaction. He began rocking his hips in to me, using the mattress for leverage. Back and forth his thrusts moved me, his cock balls deep in no time at all. I stretched quicker than I was ready for, but it didn't hurt. Made me squirm a hell of a lot though.

I squirmed and squawked underneath him. He huffed with his thrusts, mindful of my sounds. His hands squeezed my ass as he moved, pivoting in to my sweet spot. I raised my hips higher, letting my head hang as Paul groaned with me.

My limit was approaching quickly. The way Paul moved was insync with how I needed. Pushing off the mattress with my palms, I ground my ass in to him. Paul cussed under his breath and swatted my ass, effectively startling me. I yelled in surprise, the cry dying off with something short of a needy whimper.

"You like that? You want more?'

"Go ahead." I encouraged him. "Do it again."

"You asked for it."

So, he did it. His palm came down on my ass sharply, stinging harshly that time. When the pain faded it left a hypersensitive hum along my skin. Losing my shy way for a moment, I requested he do it again.

"You're just a kinky little thing today, aren't you?" Paul instigated, slamming him hips in to me. "Huh? You and that misleading innocent face of yours. Pushing my fucking buttons."

"Ah-Ahh. F-Fuck, Paul." I gasped, feeling his plow my sweet spot without mercy. "Nng- Paul..."

"That's it, say my name."

Fingers clenched the back of my skull, tugging at my hair. He didn't pull hard but I could feel the tension at my scalp. Paul had me at his mercy and I was amazed to find myself in absolute rapture. I moved with him, delighted when he scolded me. Ordered to stay still, he demanded I say his name.

"My name, Ash." He nearly growled. "What is it?"

"Paul! AH! PAUL!"

"That's right."

My stomach coiled and the pressure between my legs snapped, my release spraying down to the bed sheets. I cried out for Paul, my skin tingling as his skin slapped against mine. He bucked me around harder and I could practically hear him gritting his teeth. Harder he moved, slap slap slap, until Bam. He was tense, cumming hard inside me.

"Jesus Fucking-" he grunted, cutting himself off to groan and rock his hips in to me. "Uh."

My mind and body were a gelatinous mess by the time Paul was done. I slouched my bodyweight down to catch my breath as Paul pulled out. He hooked his arm around me and dragged me down next to him. With us rested on our sides, he loosely spooned me. My hair was swiped back from my damp forehead.

"You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine" I managed to breath out tiredly.

"Just checking, come here."

I was dragged back in closer to him and he held me snuggly. Arm around my waist he pressed his lips to the length of my neck and kissed there once, lingering. When he pulled away he rested his head behind mine.

The room went silent, comfortably so. After a bit, when I could feel my body, I rolled over to Paul. He wasn't as worn as I was, but he was satiated. Giving me a half smile he brushed hair off my face again and curled a bicep around me. Light headed and glowing, I tilted my face up to kiss him. Paul was real. And to me that was still amazing.

Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips.  
We should just kiss like real people do.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! And for the reviews and comments! I was so excited to see them, you guys are so nice. Thank you! Here's the new chapter :) Feel free to let me know your thoughts, as always it is appreciated.

Also, a song referenced in here is "Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold. For the purpose of the story I'd suggest listening to it for reference of what is going on ect.

Anyways, enjoy :)

xxxxx

The blaring of an alarm clock filled the room bright and earl Sunday morning and I jumped, startled from the unexpected wake up call. Before I could lift my head from the pillow an arm reached over me. After a single click the repetitive, loud noise ceased. Then that same long arm came down to wrap around my waist as I buried my face in to the sanctuary of my pillow.

"Sorry about that."

Paul's voice was still heavy with sleep, hoarse and low. From right behind me I heard him and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up with the tone, my heart picking up pace. Dramatically so, my heart raced beyond the already present palpitations from the blaring wake-up call, one I hadn't been prepared for at all.

Paul's voice was always fairly deep, but first thing in the morning that masculinity low tenor of his dropped an octave. Yet, I still wasn't quite used to that. That deep voice of his coming from right behind me was consistently enough to raise the hairs at the nape of my neck and flip my stomach. Even first thing in the morning... especially first thing in the morning. He sounded throaty and hot.

"What time is it?" I asked him, bringing a hand to my neck to inconspicuously smooth down the hairs there. "It's still dark out... there isn't even any light coming in through the blinds."

"I gotta be at work at seven, remember? It's five now."

Paul spoke right behind me, again raising the hairs on my neck. I felt the skin prickle, tingling, and resisted the urge to rub it. With Paul's heavy arm still thrown around me, I pulled my pillow down a bit, adjusting to lay more comfortably. Fully grateful I wasn't the one who had to work that day, not to mention so early, I shut my eyes.

"No one should ever have to wake up at five in the morning on a freaking Sunday..."

Paul moved in closer as I closed my eyes, holding me snuggly. He wasn't one for lounging in bed after waking up and I intended to doze off as he got up to shower before work, but he didn't. Not really thinking anything of it, I didn't comment. Because really, who wanted to just leap out of bed at five in the morning for work? No one I knew. Not me, that was for sure.

Lying there in silence, I relaxed in his hold as the early morning grogginess began taking over me. The air conditioner hummed in the background, offering white noise in the darkness of our room. Paul's arm pulled back just enough that he was then resting his hand on my side, that large hand rubbing over my bare side just above the edge of my pajama pants soon after.

Just like his chest that was pressed up in to my back, the skin of his hand was warm. Under the covers he spooned me before his hands began to wander. Over my hip and up to the first rib at the base of my ribcage he rubbed, running his palms slowly over me. His long fingers trailed along with his palm, lightly tickling me. It felt nice in the fog of my drowsy state and I made a mental note of how gentle it was. I just really loved it, being touched. Even whilst half asleep I felt so present with his touch. Just so calm and ready to drift off...

"You going to fall asleep on me?"

Again that deep morning voice of his startled me and I flinched. Paul obviously noticed, making the correlation between me being half asleep and his voice having been the reason I startled. After I gave a sleepy hum for an answer, Paul carried on. He continued to rubbing me and brought his lips to my neck, kissing it with an apology for startling me.

"Nn..."

I made a small noise in my throat, shifting my shoulders a little as his lips tickled me unintentionally. The hand on me stilled before the fingers attached to it began tapping alternately. His warm breath hit me, raising goosebumps as the only warning right before I was kissed again. Being ready to fall asleep, I nudged my shoulder back in to him in half hearted protest.

"Paul..."

"Hm?"

I whined quietly and tried scooting away but Paul's hand held me in place by the hip, preventing me from moving. Those lips of his went to the base of my neck, kissing again. He kissed me until I began to futilely try crane my neck away. Still trying to sleep, I wasn't particularly up for being kissed or fully tickled.

"I'm trying to sleep..."

"I see that."

The small kisses to my skin quickly changed. And as a result, I soon discovered just how ticklish I was around the neck. And how sensitive. It hadn't been the first time Paul gave it attention, but the way he went about it that morning was enough to nearly pull a giggle from me.

"Hey!"

I bit my lip in an effort to stay strong as Paul kissed up the back of my neck, because I was a man damn it. I was doing well to keep my dignity and masculinity intact, but that came to an end. When he kissed a trail back down towards my back, those lips began to suckle. I almost laughed. I had to really focus as he trailed his lips back up.

Then he nipped my earlobe. And that's when I yelped a pitch so high I would never outwardly admit it.

"Hey!" I yelped again in a strained manner, the complaint dying off as he began sucking the skin below my ear. "Nng..."

His tongue crept out from his mouth and licked me, ignoring the girly sound I'd made. Now significantly more conscious, I could feel my body responding to him. While my tired mind and body were on two different wavelengths, my body seemed to be far more awake than I actually was. Arousal seeped through the lingering drowsy fog I felt and my breathing picked up.

The hand on my side began rubbing again, that mouth still working away at me. A wet, hot path was licked along the length of my neck, right up to my jaw. Even more so, a large, hard mass was pressing in to me through the material of my pajamas. It didn't slip my sleepy mind that Paul was supposed to be getting out of bed, not causing trouble in it. With that in mind, I sought a scapegoat.

"Don't you have to take a shower?"

"You wanna join me?" Paul offered huskily, pulling skin between his front teeth.

"Ah-Did you forget what freaking time it is?"

Unphased by the fact it was the ass crack of dawn, Paul didn't falter at all. He threw off the bed sheet and brought his lips to my shoulder as he dragged my waist back in to his crotch, grinding in to me. Being shirtless, I was hit directly with how cool the room had become with the air conditioner. The skin of my chest tightened from the cold air, my nipples hardening. I unconsciously pressed back in to Paul as his body heat seared my back, a much nicer alternative to the cold biting me. Even with Paul's heat along my back, I was still freezing and tried pulling away to reach for the bed sheet.

Paul wasn't having that.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I flinched at his words then Paul's hand ran up my bare chest, coming to rest on my pectoral. He felt the firm nub there raised under his fingers and soon began rubbing it. Between his fingertips he rolled the flesh, pinching as I reflexively pressed my ass in to him. I'd never had my chest toyed with like that and I wriggled in response, a combination between overwhelmed and uncomfortable.

"Woah, hey-"

"You must be freezing, huh?" Paul commented, beginning to lightly tug my nipple. "Keep moving your ass like that. I'll keep you warm."

"Take it easy on my chest...actually, no. Go take a shower!"

I hadn't said it aggressively or threateningly, not that it'd been my intention. Paul took it as a challenge though and flipped me to lie on my back. In the brief struggle my bottoms had slid down to the very peak of my pelvic bone, revealing the small dips along my hips. I reached down to fix it and Paul felt me shift, stopping me. He reached down, touching the skin and during the distraction I placed my hands on his chest with the intention of nudging him away.

Paul's larger hands layered over mine, holding gently. I looked up surprised, just barely met with the outline of his face in the dark. I couldn't actually see him, but I could feel his breath as he lowered himself down to me. The mattress creaked, the sheet across it rustling underneath us. Lips touched the side of my face and Paul's chest was laid right along mine. That warm, smooth chest of his.

"I'm not exactly trying to get ready, incase you haven't gathered that." He informed me, careful not to press his full weight in to me. "It's too fucking early...even for me."

"Clearly it's not that early for you."

My vague sarcasm was rewarded with scoff from Paul and he rolled off me, resting at my side. Again his arm was thrown across my waist and then his chin was rested on top of my head as I was pulled in close, the discarded sheets still thrown off to my dismay.

"It's pretty early, you're just a tempting little procrastination."

"How flattering. Go take a shower."

"You're still invited to join."

"Somehow Paul, I'm not motivated to get out of bed and shower this early for no reason."

The bulge Paul's pants pressed in to my thigh as a reminder of sorts. He held me close.

"It's not for no reason."

"Doesn't change the fact I'm tired..."

"The shower will be warm."

Paul didn't back off and that hand of his rubbed over my stomach in what felt to be a sensual manner. For a second dread filled me as Paul resumed his exploration. I was kissed on the neck, feeling the very edge of his front teeth graze over me. I braced myself for Paul to make a move and persuade me, for those fingers to venture where I wasn't in the mood for them to be. The anticipation made my stomach churn in a way I'd never felt before and impulsively I spoke up.

"Paul, I really don't want to..."

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything."

"You're not?"

It was obvious how apprehensive I sounded and Paul paused, grunting as he then held me tighter.

"You already made it clear you're not in the mood, I wouldn't force you. What makes you think I would?" He scolded me before pausing. "Wait, don't answer that. I hear that asshole's name this early I'm going to have a problem. Thinking of it is putting me in a bad mood."

"...you haven't had a cigarette yet... Just saying."

"You insinuating I need one?"

"No, just you're in a better mood after you've had one."

It was true, Paul was a 'happier' person after his smokes. He was never chipper, ever. But with him, a neutral disgruntlement was 'happy'. Or maybe content was a better word...or less rigid around the edges. Bottom line, if Paul smoked a cigarette he was less likely to be set off at bullshit. Thankfully, I'd yet to anger him since becoming an item... but time was ticking. He was only human.

"I'll smoke after I shower."

"Isn't it usually the other way around with you?"

"Observant, aren't you?"

I was given Paul's dry teasing, one which meant no harm. But, I was brought back to the last time Paul had said those words, not quite as lightly. He caught the pregnant silence and breathed through his nose and brought his hand off my body to my chin, turning me to face him in the dark.

"I'm going to miss you today" he said, blindly kissing me. "Don't let that head of yours give you any trouble while I'm gone. I get out at three, so stay out of trouble 'till then."

"What trouble could I possibly get myself in to?"

"The possibilities are endless."

I snorted in mild amusement and Paul rubbed my chest before getting up. He knew once he left to shower I'd be out like a light again. Before leaving, he set the blanket back over me and patted my ass as I rolled over on to my stomach.

"I'll message you when I'm clocked out, stay out of trouble until then. Seriously."

"If I don't answer you'll know something happened." I joked dismissively. "I'll do my best to be good until three."

"You better."

A slap to my ass hard enough to startle me and Paul was off to shower. As predicted, the bathroom door open and shut then I drifted off to the sound of the water running.

xxxxx

Wake up calls proved to me my arch nemesis because I was startled awake by the sound of my pokedex going off. Although half asleep, I'd learned my lesson prior about answering calls before checking caller I.D first. So squinting, I managed to read the screen and confirmed it was not anyone I was avoiding...

"Hey, Richie."

"Ash! You're okay!"

Richie pretty much yelled over the speaker.

"…Yes, I'm okay." I deadpanned groggily. " My ear drum is no longer working at full capacity though, jeez. Why are you yelling? The fuck is going on?"

The phone was adjusted on Richie's end and I rubbed my face. He was all worked up over something and I hadn't a clue what it could be. Before I could begin to really acknowledge that he'd been surprised to hear I was okay, he began going on again.

"You don't know how worried I was! I've been trying to call you since yesterday!"

"Richie, what are you talking about?"

"Your phone, it's been off! You disappeared and your Mom has been-"

As Richie went on frantically I tried sitting up with my pokedex. But while sitting up, I felt something tug on it. Looking down, I saw it was connected to the charger. But I hadn't remembered plugging it in, or even having it on the nightstand. I was confused before concluding it had been Paul who got it from my bag and plugged it in while I was asleep.

Apparently it had been dead.

"...Missing person's report-"  
"Wait, what? Run that by me again."

"Your mom thought something happened to you! She called Gary, going on about you going missing. Gary has her convinced Paul kidnapped you or something!"

"AND YOU BELIEVED THAT!?"

Pulling the charger from my pokedex I sat up straight, fully alert.

"Well no! But when you didn't answer your damn dex for anyone I didn't really have too many options! Your mom wants to report you missing. I figured I'd try calling one more time and thank God I did! She was going to call the police if I couldn't get ahold of you. Yesterday she called and they said she had to wait twenty four hours to report you missing and the deadline is creeping close..."

I was still too groggy to be fully angry, I was annoyed though. Leave it to my mother to jump to worst case scenarios. And leave it to Gary to fuel her. I was notorious for ignoring phone calls but of course she took it a step beyond concern because of Gary. Fuck. It wasn't even the first time I'd snuck out of the house.

" I scared my Mom, great...so what?"

"You fucking scared me too, Asshole! You didn't call me like I asked you to!"

Richie pretty much snapped at me, legitimately angry. I was taken back by it for a second, becoming defensive.

"My pokedex died!" I argued in defensive of myself. " I forgot to plug it in yesterday! Paul plugged it in for me this morning while I was sleeping!"

A loud sigh came from Richie, one of relief and frustration. I pinched the bridge of my nose, already dreading the drama I'd yet to really grasp had brewed. My blood pressure was rising, I could feel it. A headache was building just as steadily as my blood pressure and aggravation.

"Please call my mom and tell her I'm fine, Richie. I don't want this getting out of hand."

"Okay, fine. I can do that. For the love of-just please keep your pokedex charged!"

"Okay, okay! Fuck...I just woke up. This was not what I was ready for..."

Richie hung up and did as he promised. I knew because he called me ten minutes later as I was coming out of the bathroom. Mom was informed I was fine, still clueless to where exactly I was, but fine. Unfortunately, none had been able to get ahold of Gary. According to Richie, Oak said he'd fled Pallet earlier that morning in a hurry. Hours prior, even.

"Gee, I wonder where he's headed..." I groaned, mostly to myself. "Shit...I'm surprised he hasn't blown up my phone yet."

Richie's anger subsided enough for me to hear worry creep in to his voice.

"Ash...he doesn't know exactly where you are, right?"

"He doesn't know the room number."

There was an understanding that didn't have to be outwardly spoken. Gary was on his way back to Sinnoh and knew where to look for me. I dreaded the thought, being under the assumption he would be out to get Paul. And if Paul wasn't here... there would just be us.

"It's almost lunch time, bet you twenty bucks he's storming the Pokémon Center by then."

"Richie, that's not funny. Paul's at work. I'm in the room alone until three."

"Call Nurse Joy and tell her not to give your name or room number to anyone and lock the door. I mean, unless you're looking to actually get kidnapped today, Dude. "

xxxxx

Sitting around waiting for Paul to come home was horrible. Richie was too far away to come over in time, although he offered to try anyways. When ending the call, I accepted I was alone. I took a shower completely paranoid, constantly pausing to listen for any noise. By the time I'd stepped out and dried off, I was scared to leave the bathroom. It was ridiculous. I wasn't a generally scared person, I wasn't skittish. But suddenly I was in deperate need of a safety blanket.

Just my misfortune that he was at work.

Thinking of Paul as a safety blanket urged me to leave the bathroom in a forced moment of bravery. I couldn't depend on Paul like that. Logically I knew could, but my pride wouldn't let me. Reminding myself I was a man capable of watching out for himself, I stormed out of the bathroom to get dressed as quickly as I could manage without outright rushing.

It lingered above my head, the situation I was in. Trapped in a building I'd been stupid enough to tell Gary I was in. He wasn't a violent person, not that I'd ever seen. But he was vicious and I couldn't even handle the thought of being around him anymore. Gary made me nauseous. His body aside...he was revolting. I found it amazing it had taken me so long to feel so disgusted.

I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to be around him. I wanted nothing of it. His manipulation, his condescending, his insults his arrogance, his body...he could keep it all. Amongst other things. He could shove it all up his ass and keep it. That I was confident of. I never wanted to feel him crawl under my skin ever again. That cold feeling...it could stay out of me.

The room was far too quiet that afternoon as I waited for three to roll around. By two o'clock I'd paced back and forth so many times I actually managed to fatigue myself. I hadn't eaten, I hadn't relaxed. I was an anxious mess and despite all I did to calm myself, I couldn't sit down. Eventually I became so fed up with myself I paused and took a deep breath to get a grip. Then there was a loud rapping on the door. It wasn't on mine.

The loud sound sent me over the edge anyways. It startled me and I jumped, clutching a hand to my chest. Beneath my ribcage my heart hammered with a vengeance, my airway constricting. I couldn't breath and gradually my vision went fuzzy around the edges as I fought for air, limbs shaking. I couldn't escape the feeling.

I just couldn't escape.

I'd finally gotten my diaphragm to expand and gasping I dropped to my knees at the edge of the couch. Holding the arm of it, I trembled. There was invisible weight on me, crushing me until I folded in to myself. Sobbing with little control over it, pain blossomed so deep from inside myself, clawing it's way out like a parasite.

My cheeks ached and my eyes burned as I sobbed, my throat swelling from within. On the floor lying across it like dead weight I struggled to even understand what was happening to me. In that moment, I truly had a reason to be terrified. I was alone and had no clue whether to pray for it to stay that way or for someone to find me.

xxxxx

"Where do you think you're going?"

"We already went over this."  
"I told you you're not allowed to go."

What had started as a conversation over text ended up a phone call. Dressed and ready to leave my house, I had sent Gary a text letting him know I was going out with Richie. I was supposed to meet up with him at someone else's house for a party. A party Gary didn't approve of.

"Don't start" I warned him, doing a double glance across my bedroom to ensure I hadn't forgotten anything. "I already promised I'd go. It's Richie's cousin's birthday party. You're worrying over nothing."

"I'm not worrying. I'm telling you you're not going."

I rolled my eyes and dismissed Gary's bullshit but he gave that telltale annoyed click of his tongue. The one that warned he was going to take things up a notch because he wasn't getting his way. I could almost hear in my head the way he clicked his teeth together.

"Go to that party, but don't you dare say you love me when you get back. Clearly you don't, you selfish asshole." he bit at me through the speaker. "We're through if you go."

"You're being unreasonable."

"No, you're being unreasonable! I'm telling you not to go and you won't even respect that!"

That week I'd had too much of Gary. In a moment of rage I snapped at him.

"Consider us over then. Richie's waiting for me."

There was a brief pause from Gary and he followed it up with a flat tone. Like he hadn't just been dumped. Like he hadn't taken me seriously...because he really hadn't

"I'll see you at Six."

"The party ends at Ten, Gary. Doesn't matter either way, I'm sick of this."

"I. Will. See. You. At. Six."

I hung up on him and out the door I went, muttering to myself that it was probably over anyways. I wound up staying low key at the party, as I usually did. Richie came and found me after mingling. With drinks in hand he sidled up to me on the wall. One drink held out to me, he nudged my shoulder with his as I took it.

"You're supposed to be the one up in Gary's ass, not the other way around."

"Huh?"

Richie waved off the dirty joke before taking a more serious tone of voice. Giving me a sympathetic side glance with those green eyes of his, he scratched at one brown eyebrow before taking a sip of his drink. It was quiet, then he cleared his throat.

"You look like something crawled up your ass. What happened this time?"

I wasn't very willing to disclose the millionth thing Gary had done to stress me out that week or the previous three years. My silence was the least bit assuring to Richie who gave me a lingering glance and shook his head.

"Mmm mmm mmm" he chided, taking a drink. "Haven't you had enough of it, yet? I mean, I know he's gorgeous and all but so are you. You can do better."

"I'm nothing special, Richie. "

Being my best friend, Richie didn't like how easily I could put myself down. He was always quick to scold me. But this time, he sighed. He took a heavy breath and let go, sounding more disappointed than anything.

"...it's pitiful you know. The way you two fight."

"Couples fight, it happens. It's really not that bad."

I wasn't willing to admit how miserable I was at the time. I was ashamed. As the night went on Richie and I went about our business, chatting and indulging in cocktails like everyone else. There was dancing but I didn't partake. While people enjoyed themselves, I was back on the wall watching on sulkily as my buzz wore off. Three years... it kept hanging over my head. Eventually it would be four.

I shook my head sadly, telling myself another year could change everything. That's how time worked, it fixed things and balanced it all out. My pocket went off with an incoming message and I checked it, aggravated when seeing it was Gary. It was five o'clock and he was expecting me soon. I blamed the alcohol at the time, but on my own accord I made a horrible choice.

I ignored him.

An hour rolled by and suddenly there was a new guest at the party. The door bell rang and something in the universe warned me of what was to come. Somewhere in me a chord was struck, humming with warning. In walked Gary and he spotted me in the crowd in no time. Weaving through he came right up in front of me, and smiled tightly. That beautiful face of his turning sour when everyone around us was too busy with their drinks and such to even see.

Because otherwise, those eyes would have been sparkling on top of a happy mask.

"I told you I'd see you at Six."

xxxxx

It felt as if I'd blinked and suddenly I wasn't crumbled to the floor anymore. Underneath me felt warm and with time I felt the weight of a blanket on me. Breathing in through my swollen sinuses I could faintly smell Paul's soap and came to the realization I was in his bed. The world around me slowly came in to focus and I regained my senses. Confused, I shifted. A large warm hand touched me.

No clue what to expect, I waited for Paul to say something. It was quiet as he rubbed my back. Lying on my stomach with my face away from him, I swallowed heavily. Fear sprouted instantly and I did not know where to begin or what to say. But Paul did.

"I'm not mad at you. Scared the shit out of me when I found you on the floor though." He said. "Just glad it was a panic attack. Could have been worse."

"…"

I didn't understand what he'd said at first. Understanding after a second, I spoke up. More specifically, I lied.

"I didn't have a panic attack..."

"I found you on the floor, curled in to yourself." Paul explained bluntly. "You'd been crying, and evidently so hard you passed out. Not much else chalks up to that explanation-wise. You know, besides a panic attack."

I had no response for him. Paul sighed.

"I know one when I see one."

I soon found out he was sitting up against the headboard because his arm reached over my head and he grabbed something off the nightstand. They were his cigarettes. He tapped one out and held it between his lips as he placed the carton back and got the ash tray.

His thumb flicked the tab on his lighter, the sound impossiby loud in the silence of the room. The lighter then was tossed to rest by his carton of cigarettes and I heard Paul take a drag. Without having to be told, I knew he was worried. Because instead of just taking that cigarette outside, he was smoking it inside. Right next to me. Paul hated getting his second hand smoke near me.

"What happened?" he asked, cutting straight to the chase. "Talk."

"I..."

Hesitating, I paused. My explanation died at my lips because I didn't know how to start. Paul took a heavy drag and I could hear the tension in him building. Swallowing, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I was scared."

"I knew something was wrong when you didn't answer my message." He grumbled, revealing he had actually messaged me when clocking out. " I told you to stay out of trouble."

The hand Paul had on my back came up to smooth down my hair before smoothing out the wrinkled collar of my T-shirt. He carried on smoking. The reality of my answer weighed on me and I hated to admit I was scared. Of Gary no less. I was scared of someone who couldn't physically take me on.

It was pathetic.

"Something trigger the panic? Or were you over thinking again?"

"It's more complicated than that. "

"I'm listening."

Very wearily I talked. Paul listening, not commenting at all. Not until I was done. I told him what happened, how Gary convinced my mother I'd been kidnapped by him. How had Richie not gotten a hold of me she was going to send the cops out after us. And that I spent all afternoon scared of him showing up...leading to a not so wonderful fit of panic ending with me blacking out. Which I was still shaken from.

It all spilled from me like vomit once I let the floodgates open. Paul finished his cigarette and reached over me to put the ash tray aside, letting his last drag leave his lips. He breathed it out through his nose and he rubbed my back firmly before finally saying something. Not what I expected him to say.

"We're moving." he announced simply, no room for argument. "You're never going to relax if he knows where you are."

"Even if we room somewhere else I still have to come back. I work here." I argued weakly.

"You'll get a new job. Simple as that."

Being Paul spoke so confidently, I wasn't worried. I loved my job at the Pokémon Center but Paul was right, I'd never have my peace of mind there anymore. In the room or on the job. What I was worried about was our next living arrangement. The Pokémon Center room was cheap, even cheaper for me because I worked there. I only just afforded it as is, but I was about to be jobless for an undetermined amount of time.

"I don't have enough money for an apartment...and the next Pokémon Center doesn't have any vacancies. Nurse Joy keeps getting people referred over from there. Where are we going to go?"

"I know someone who will take us in."

xxxxx

Bags packed, Paul and I had dropped our keys off with Nurse joy as well as my last minute job resignation notice. She was worried, but I couldn't do much to console her. According to Paul it was better to keep details vague. So off we went, walking through town. It didn't take long to get where we were going, not that I had any idea where we were going to begin with. Paul led us to an community center of sorts, one I didn't know about. Through it we walked, coming closer to an auditorium, music blaring from behind the doors.

Paul led the way in confidently, unphased by the noise. I figured there was some sort of show going on...but the center didn't look busy enough for what sounded like a rock concert. We walked in and I saw there was a stage, multiple people there, people who made up a band. A man with hair so black it was nearly blue hair stood dead center of the stage, microphone in hand and no audience.

Hair done up in a voluminous faux hawk, the man ran his fingers through the fringe. Paul made eye contact with him, and the man caught our entrance without delay. He smiled, and took a step forward, black leather boots clicking the stage, before he gave a hand signal to the musicians.

"He who makes a beast out of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man." he drawled in to the microphone before the drummer began wailing glutterally with the oncoming verse. "Ahhh!"

The auditorium was filled all around with loud, escalating drumming, electric guitar blaring. I flinched initially at the loud noise.

"Caught here in a fiery blaaaaze, won't lose my will to staaaay..." The man sang, trailing off before tearing in to accelerated verse. "I triiied to drive on through the night. The heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights. No oasis here to seeeeee. The sand is singing deathless words to me-"

Strutting forward, the lead singer's loose black pants swayed with him and he leaned in, looking right at Paul before singing deep in his chest with building volume. I was taken back by the sudden attention placed right before me by a singer. Paul on the other hand, was as stoic as ever.

"Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn? All alooone. Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction. My confidence is leaving me on my own! All aloooone. No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention."

The singer smirked and retreated, going on like I presumed any other performance he did would go. Only exception was, the singer was extremely attentive to Paul. And Paul didn't seem to care.

"As I adjust to my new sights the rarely tired lights will take me to new heights. My hand is on the trigger! And I'm ready to igniiiite. Tomorrow might not make, it but everything's all right!"

I felt uneasy as the loud music bounced on my eardrums, hammering all the way through my ribcage. Paul, still unphased, fit right in with all the ruckus just as the band. The singer moved about as if the melody flowed through him, assimilating with his entire being. Unbothered by the vibrating speakers set on either side of the stage, or Paul's cold eyes.

"Mental fiction follows me; show me what it's like to be set free! Can't you… Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn? All alooone!" He wailed. "Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction. My confidence is leaving me on my own. All aloooone. No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention."

The music calmed briefly, doing little to calm my anxiety. Paul, still watched on, holding the lead singer's stare. I really didn't know what feeling was creeping up on me, but I didn't like it. I watched the singer closely, unable to keep my eyes off of him.

"So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear. Now take a trip with me...But don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem."

The singer broke eye contact with Paul to go about his strutting and siding along the stage, head banging to the building guitar riff.

"Caught here in a fiery blaaaaaze, won't lose my will to stay. These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today!"

Paul crossed his arms and I quickly began anticipating the reveal of why Paul had taken us there. All I could surmise was one of the bandmates was our ticket to a room. At that point, I wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die. We look up towards the sky, for answers to our lives. We may get some solutions but most just pass us by. Don't want your absolution 'Cause I can't make it right!"

Turning sharply on his heel, the singer pointed to Paul with eyes lively. It was only then that I noticed those sharp eyes were a vivid, icy blue.

"I'll make a beast out of myseeelllf... Gets rid of all the pain of... being...a...man."

An eerie silence filled the room with the die out of his voice.

"Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn? All alooone! Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction. My confidence is leaving me on my own. All aloooone. No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention."

Steadily creeping in, the singer took a large bracing breath and sang out with great force. It hit me, not only the resonance of his voice but that he was singing to Paul. And that Paul was pissed. That was enough to make me more apprehensive and I hoped that whoever we were there to see was not the lead singer.

"So sorry you're not here. I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear. Now take a trip with me. But, don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem."

With shoulders held back and chin out, the singer's eye lids narrowed to slits as his lips curled. As if he were serenading Paul, he smiled. So confidently, like he'd known him forever. He shared eye contact with Paul like it was nothing.

"I've known it from the start. All these good ideas will tear your brains apart. Scared, but you can follow me. I'm too weird to live... but much too rare to die."

The chord died out and the song came to an end. The vibrations dwindled and the singer kept his eyes on Paul, chortling when Paul's lips pulled back in to a line.

"I wasn't expecting an audience, Paul. How about a round of applause?"

"You applaud yourself enough for the both of us, Alain"

Staring down Paul, Alain signaled to the band to take a break. He hopped off the stage down to Paul and I. Turned out Alain was nearly eye to eye with Paul, just a few inches separating them in height. Paul was still the more intimidating of the two. Taller or not, that wasn't it.

"So, what can I do for you today? Long time no see there, Paul."

Unimpressed, Paul eyed him. He looked like he was contemplating something. Paul glanced at me before looking back to Alain.

"I'm cashing in a favor."


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, as always I think you're all awesome and appreciate every single one of you. Along with thanking you for your lovely comments and reviews, I wanted to bring something up. As some of you probably noticed, there are many dynamic characters in this story.

Along with writing the story, a goal I have while writing this is to show various ways mental illness can affect people and the various ways people cope with them. Be it positively or negatively. In the real world, mental illness is often stigmatized as either "Crazy" or "Fake" which is very invalidating to those who struggle. Being labeled as either "Crazy' or "Faking" are two horrible categories that no one wants to be part of.

It takes all kinds to make this world so there are people who are legitimately insane and those who fake mental illness, but the majority of those who struggle do not fall in to these categories. In some of the reviews and comments readers are pointing out that Delia and Gary are mentally ill, disturbed and abusive. Which they are. I bring this up because I'm happy that people are seeing the toxicity I'm attempting to portray through these characters.

This is probably obvious, but Ash and Paul both have a past and are struggling with their own traumas. Be it toxic parent or abusive relationship. Many reading have grasped this. The point of this side tangent of an author's note is that I want to reach out and let you all know I am creating these character dynamics to give a realistic image to depression, anxiety, personality disorders and various forms of abuse.

So for those reading, if you're struggling with your mental health, it's okay. Whatever you're dealing with doesn't define you and it never will. I know a large attraction to this fic is the comaship and yaoi, but I know that isn't all of it. There are readers out there who may relate to a character, whomever it be. If that is the case, I sincerely hope I have done justice to them and you.

Sending out lots of love to you all. Love yourselves even if others haven't. Including those who were supposed to. Abuse is never your fault, nor is mental illness. We don't always have control over what happens to us, that alone can be devastating along with the aftermath. Whatever toll has been taken on you, your experience and feelings are valid. Noone can tell you otherwise. At the end of the day, our value has nothing to do with how others perceive us but how we perceive ourselves.

We are all human, but this self evident fact seems to get lost in interaction ironically enough. With love and understanding we are capable of healing each other. Thank you for your time you guys. I wish the best for all of you.

-Jazmin

xxxxx

"Here's your new room, guys. Get comfortable."

Standing inside a bedroom of Alain's house, I looked around apprehensively. The house we were in was a fairly good size. The bedroom I stood in was one of three, Alain being so kind to inform me. The room he escorted us to was plain and well kept, with one full sized bed and a nightstand with one lamp set up on it. A T.V was placed along the wall in front of the bed, the cabinet holding it up emptied of whatever had once been in it at some point.

On the second floor our new room resided, by the set of stairs we followed behind Alain once coming in. With a bathroom inside our room, the set up wasn't horrible by any means. There was a walk in closet, meaning plenty of storage space for all the stuff Paul and I really didn't have being we traveled light before we wound up rooming together at the poke center previously. Still, just having the space was nice.

Paul put our bags down and Alain watched his turned back before shifting his vivid blue eyes to me. I shifted mine away and back, uncomfortable, before swallowing dryly. I didn't know much about Alain, but there was something about him. I wouldn't have gone as far to say he was off putting...but something undeniably felt off. I didn't know what it was. I didn't know him, and that was probably just the brunt of my issue with him.

He had eyes like Paul almost, that stare of his. So fixed and cutting, his stare was unwavering. That stare of his didn't leave me feeling vulnerable how Paul's could at times...it left me feeling defensive. It was something with the way his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, his black pupils contrasting so dramatically with those icy blue irises. I couldn't really see Paul's pupils...Alain's were front and center. Such eyes should have made him readable, but it didn't. Just made me paranoid, like I couldn't hide even If I wanted to.

I didn't want to go so far as to say I didn't like him, although somewhere in my gut that suspicion was blaring at me clearly. I had nothing to really judge him on, aside from his little show. It really irked me, not knowing what to expect from him. Such sharp eyes and yet he just gave off this...vibe. I could only hope Paul would fill me in later on Alain because I didn't want to be the one to ask. I needed to know what I was dealing with. More importantly, who we were living with.

In order for an explanation to possibly happen, Alain had to leave Paul and I alone. I anticipated him leaving as Paul went about setting our things down, but Alain glanced at me again, holding my stare. I froze. This entire body sensation of being stuck to the floor consumed me, with Alain's eyes holding each column of my spine locked together immediately like heavy, unforgiving glue.

"So, is this your boyfriend or something?"

"Shut up, Alain."

The question was shot down immediately. I barely had a moment to register what Alain had asked when Paul bit an answer at him monotonely, looking over his shoulder warningly. Paul's voice freed the paralysis on me, my head turning sharply to follow that dull threat.

Paul was defensive, making it clear he was not in the mood for any prying. I didn't think anything of Paul's evasiveness to the question. Well, not initially. I wearily glanced to Alain for his reaction but Alain rolled his eyes and turned to leave already.

"Paul here is already aware but just so you know, my band practices in the garage on weekends. It's loud" He warned me, mouth quirking for a second as he took the briefest pause. "Well, you saw for yourself."

With that, he left and shut the door to what was Paul and I's new room. Paul took a seat on the bed and I looked at him, unsure of what to do with myself. He watched me then patted the spot next to him at the foot of the bed. I walked over and sat down awkwardly, still taking in my surroundings. My new room inside someone else's home. A rather spacious, nice room.

"Are you sure this is okay? We're in someone's house."

"You'll be safer here, relax." Paul advised me, taking off his shoes. "We're technically renting a room."

"I'm not sure how I feel about this-Wait, what do you mean by ' techincally'?"

Paul didn't care to explain.

"Nothing. You'll get used to it. "

I nodded and debated whether to ask something else. The silence made it obvious that I was mulling over something and Paul questioned me, trying to pull the insecurity I was struggling to bury. But being he was Paul, he was asking for the sake of not just putting me on the spot. Because he already knew what I was worrying over. When asking me was unsuccessful, he just flat out stated the issue.

"Alain is nothing to worry about. He's really not somebody to be scared of."

I didn't reply, the words I had ready just dying at the tip of my tongue. Like the open air had extinguished them as the seams of my lips parted, they just died. Paul leant in to look me in the eye and put fingers on my forehead, fixing my bangs with a easy swipe.

"You're safe here."

Xxxxx

Adjusting to living with Paul at Alain's was difficult. I didn't leave the room on account of I just felt so out of place. For days I relied on Paul to get me food because I didn't want to leave the room at all. It was ridiculous, but I was lucky. Paul he wound up having two days off after we initially moved in so he was free to enable me being a bedroom hermit.

Those two first days were the hardest and by some miraculous means Paul's boss had scheduled him off those two days in a row in the middle of the week, and it made it easier to get through. I felt so out of place, a general anxiety looming over me. To say I wasn't grateful for Paul's time would be a lie.

Paul would bring me up food during the day. In the room we stayed, watching T.V and coexisting. Other than my anxiety plaguing me on and off throughout the ordeal, it was calm. Alain would wake up early for work and leave the house by nine, not coming back until five. His schedule wasn't too different from Paul's...except Alain usually got out earlier. If only it were the other way around, I wished Paul would be home first.

The second day of Paul's time off, he had been watching the news before getting up and leaving the room. The T.V still went on in the background as I surfed the web on my laptop. After a bit I suddenly took notice of the little notification. I saw I missed many video calls from my mother. I sighed.

"You good?"

"PAUL"

I sputtered his name, my pulse picking up as my boyfriend made his presence known. He was quiet when he wanted to be...more I noticed he was quiet person when he wasn't pissed and storming around. Stoic and quiet, that was my boyfriend on a casual basis now so it seemed. Still a major improvement from the angry, scowling guy I'd been scared of before.

With that stoic face, he nodded down at one of two bowls of ramen he had in his hands. One was held out for me, the chops sticks sticking out of the paper bowl it had been heated up in.

"Sorry about the microwave ramen, I'll go food shopping after work."

"Ramen's fine, I don't mind."

"I'd rather you eat something better. You're looking pale for your complexion lately."

Coming around to his side of the bed, Paul sat down and plucked his own chopsticks from his ramen. He took a bite and chewed before glancing back at me, noting I was still glued to my computer screen. Swallowing first, he again asked what my deal was.

"Mom kept trying to call me through video chat. I'm fine though."

I lied, fixing the chopsticks in my fingers. Mom's attempt at contacting me made me feel anxious. Her reaching out to me so frantically after what had transpired felt too soon. Paul set his chopsticks down in his bowl and reached over, pressing the X to close the window on my computer. After removing the problem, he resumed eating.

"He hasn't been bugging you too, has he?" He asked, going on eating.

"No...haven't heard from him."

"Good."

Eating, I went about opening the browser again as Paul went back to watching the T.V. Looking at the room around me, I was reminded of a problem which came with it. Part of moving away from the poke center meant I was now unemployed. Wincing internally, I began a job search online for the area as I carefully typed with one hand whilst holding my food.

Not much came up, at least not for entry level jobs. Everything else required experience or an education and that made me feel horrible about myself. Gloom must have been hanging over me like a storm cloud because suddenly Paul was looking over my shoulder at the screen again.

"Job searching, huh?"

"Would you stop that?" I retorted impulsively, jumping Paul had spoken without warning.

" Relax. You should be eating. Any luck with the search though?"

Disappointed, I shook my head no. Paul nodded, staring at the screen for a moment longer.

"I can ask Margaret if she knows of anything available. But don't stress over it, if you find a job I mean. You're provided for. I'm taking care of you."

It was true, Paul was taking care of me. He found us the room, he'd be buying the food and was the one looking after me. As nice a sentiment as it was, I didn't like feeling dependant. But I didn't want to seem ungrateful. Regardless, I needed Paul for many reasons. I didn't want money to be one of those reasons. Definitely not money.

"I'll pay you back my portion of the rent as soon as I can" I assured Paul, about to inquire how much Alain was charging. "Let me know what the rent is-"

"You don't owe me anything."

"Paul-"

"Ash, you literally don't owe me anything. Alain isn't charging."

That shut my argument right up. But left a new problem in it's wake.

"Why isn't he charging rent?" I asked, suspicious. "We're staying in his house. We're using utilities. That costs money."

"He owes me." Paul answered simply. "He owes me more than a room and hot water bill are worth."

"Uh...? Actually, nevermind."

I was going to ask a question but shut myself up. Clearing my throat, I recovered from my fumble. Going on to eat, I tried letting the unasked question die but Paul met eyes with me. Wordless, he urged me to come out with it. I was quiet and Paul shook his head in dry annoyance.

"Ash, talk to me. I don't like having to pull everything out of you. Out with it."

"Sorry... " I apologized, now playing idly by tapping my chopsticks together by the tips. "I just wanted to know how you know Alain., is all. "

"Was that hard so hard to say?"

The question wasn't meant to be answered, and I didn't answer it. Paul looked back at the television , talking as the anchor woman went on about a local story involving Eevees. I didn't catch much else of it being my attention was on Paul.

"Alain's an old acquaintance of mine, you could say. We go back a long time."

"...a long time?"

"Since I was a teenager. He's my brother's old friend."

That was not what I expected. Paul stated it so emotionally uninvested, sounding as if he didn't even give a damn. Alain had seemed so much more invested in Paul days before though. Something wasn't adding up. I was missing something. I was missing a lot. Paul gave me a sidelong peek, catching me as the wheels turned in my head. Instead of mentioning Alain's behavior, and Paul's response to it, I scapegoated with another question.

"Why does Alain owe you?"

My question seemed to impress Paul who watched me, eyebrow raised just a bit. Catching the boldness of my nosey question I tried to retract it but Paul answered it anyways. Sort of.

"He owes me for a lot of reasons. Did him a favor once. A big favor, along with others."

"Okay..."

"You've got nothing to worry about."

I trusted Paul and let any lingering worries I had revolving Alain go, but it didn't disperse the air of mystery around him. When Paul had to work the next day I was left alone in the house. Both Alain and Paul were gone, Alain having left spare keys with Paul and one of which Paul handed off to me. I didn't want to go out yet but I didn't want to sit around the house alone either.

Giving myself time to debate, I messaged Richie instead. He messaged back right away, a finer point of our friendship. He asked how I was and I explained I moved and he of course promised not to repeat that to anyone. The details of my living arrangement were left vague, just that I was with Paul and an acquaintance of his. Richie accepted my answer for what it was under the knowledge I was still living in Sinnoh.

Moving along, he informed he planned on making a visit at some point. From there he went on to tell me about Professor Oak mentioning he would be returning my Pikachu to me soon. That put me in a better mood. Stuck in such unfamiliar surroundings, soon something familiar would be coming my way. Hopefully so would a job.

Xxxx

I wound up stepping foot outside the house for the first time days later. For days before work Paul would encourage me to go out, even if it was just for a walk. When I first tried, I found myself frozen. I was scared of an invisible threat but shook it off and all but ran from the house to force myself away from it. From there I began a manual job search, poking in and out of shops hoping they were in need of a helping hand.

I bit off more than I could chew my first day out. I came up empty after inquiring at different shops in a plaza near Alain's home and put myself in a shitty mood. Tired and growing hot under hours of the summer sun, I walked along the road before stopping to take a break under a tree.

The sun was still high in the sky, barely four o'clock in the afternoon and I just wanted to go back home and sleep... but sleeping would waste the day away. My lack of success finding a job was depressing and I had nothing to do. Sleeping wasn't the answer. If I slept, I'd be up late. And I'd get an earful from Paul once he figured out I'd gone and messed up my sleep.

The scenery around me was nice though, warding off any lingering negative thoughts for a bit. Instead of feeding the voice in the back of my head I focused on the sunlight warming my cheeks. The grass all around was vivid and green, wild flowers sprouting and growing tall towards the sky for sunlight. Taking off my hat, I let the warm rays kiss my hair.

Far, far in the distance I could see the beach. Surely it was probably busy, filled with families. Kids in the sand and teenagers splashing about in the water with their friends... The beach, the idea of it sounded nice. Really nice. It'd been a while since I'd gone. Years even.

It felt weird but I wanted to go, even if I was by myself. I could waste hours away there and just clear my head. That wouldn't be a waste of time at all, really. Problem was I didn't have swim trunks on me, but I did have some packed with my stuff at home.

Getting up, I put my hat back on. Staring in to the distance I saw the shore and nodded to myself as Wingull flew about like dots in the sky. I would go, it wasn't like anyone would give me grief for taking time to myself. Not anymore.

Walking back home, I adamantly decided I would go to the beach. I made it back to the house at a quarter past four and went up to the room for my swim trunks. I put them in my bag before going to look for a new towel. Paul had mentioned something about there being towels in a specific closet but for the life of me I couldn't remember which.

"Towels... towels..." I mumbled, trying to remember as I paced down the hall looking around like I was clueless. " Crap, I can't remember anything- AH!"

Something caused me to trip. My foot caught on something solid and as I fell I saw something under me. I managed to catch myself and stand back up but in the process I accidentally punted what I initially tripped on. Turns out it was a pokemon because it went running after I accidentally hit my foot on it. A blur of blue dashed in to a room, the door creaking open.

Feeling horrible, I went after the pokemon without stopping to think if I should go in to a room that wasn't mine. Inside, the curtains were closed leaving the room pretty dark. I could see well enough that when a tail disappeared under the bed, the yellow end of it caught my attention. I got down on the floor, dropping my chest to the hardwood, and peered under the bed.

"Hello? Hey, I'm sorry for almost falling on you...wanna come out so I can see if you're okay.?" I pleaded to the mystery pokemon under the bed, unable to see it. "I didn't mean to kick you either...hello? I'm really sorry, bud...please come out?"

The hardwood floor clicked as whatever was under the bed crept around. I held my breath, hoping it would come out. It went silent and I sighed sadly to myself, convinced it was too scared to reveal itself to the guy who pretty much kicked it when the poor thing had been minding its own business.

Obviously I hadn't done it on purpose, but I felt so bad. The pokemon not coming out made me feel worse, guilty even. I pleaded for it to come out but nothing. I stared at the black space before my eyes, feeling my throat tighten. I took a breath, accepting that the pokemon wouldn't be coming out. So when two big, yellow eyes appeared, I gasped.

A furry blue head popped out from under the bed.

"A Shinx?"

The little Shinx stared up at me, then just crawled out from under the bed completely. I sat back on my heels as it put it's paws on my chest, looking me over. It's tail waved back and forth and I picked it up, making sure to check for injury. With it's paws now curled towards it's chest and it's feet dangling, the Shinx looked perfectly fine as I held it about an arms length away from me.

I brought it in closer to check it's head when I felt a wet, sandy texture at the corner of my eye. The Shinx had licked the outer corner of my eye before pressing the top of it's head on my nose. It purred and rubbed it's fur on my face until I sneezed. The Shinx looked startled at the loud noise and I laughed at the look on it's face.

"You laughing at Shinx?"

In the doorway stood Alain, shoulder rested on the frame. Arms crossed he gave a dry snort of amusement when I nearly leapt from my skin. I was frozen, holding Shinx,in the middle of the floor on my heels. It was still dark in the room and Alain casually reached over and flipped on the light.

"Let's shed a little light on the subject, shall we?" He drawled before casting light upon the room.

Turns out I was in Alain's room, where all the furniture was black. The room wasn't meticulously organized but it was decently well kept. Some studded belts hung from a dresser drawer that was left open and there were some hooded sweatshirts left out but overall his room wasn't messy. A bookshelf full of books stood in one corner and a guitar case sat propped against the wall by the bed where Alain picked it up as he walked by me on the floor.

"Care explaining why you're in here?" He asked, almost like he didn't actually care. His attention more drawn to unzipping his instrument from it's case.

"I, um, I tripped on your Shinx in the hall..." I explained carefully, worried that perhaps nearly hurting what I assumed was Alain's pokemon would be a horrible icebreaker. "He ran in here and came in to check on him. Sorry, I'll just go-"

"I'm not kicking you out. You can stay if you want to. Not doing anything anyways."

Taking a seat on his mattress, Alain met eyes with me as he pulled his guitar from it's case.

"You going to play?"

"Maybe. If I get inspired."

With the instrument in place across his lap he began tweaking the strings, tuning it to his liking. I was surprised at how non threatening he was carrying himself in comparison to days prior when I'd met him. The shift was enough to rattle me again, regardless.

"so...thanks for the invitation but I was planning on going back out, anyways..." I told him, mindlessly petting Shinx on his head, doing my best to look unrattled under Alain's stare.

His newfound 'friendliness' was odd.

"Oh? Where you running off to?"

"The beach...really just came back for some trunks. Got kind of side tracked with Shinx here. "

Allain nodded, brushing hair from his face. I could now see that his ear was pierced.

"I just came home from work, didn't know you finally left the house. Figured you were here all day. " He commented before starting to strum nonchalantly. " Good for you for going out. Paul's real worried about you. Says you're not too assertive."

His words were, what I felt to be, cutting. I took it offensively realizing he was claiming Paul was talking behind my back. Hurt must have showed through my face because as a sharp pain racked up the inside of my ribcage, Alain paused to look at me. He dismissed my turmoil with a shrug.

"Paul doesn't comment on anything he doesn't find relevant." he explained to me. "I'll just leave it at that. I've known him a while."

"Yeah, he said you two knew each other back when he was a teenager..."

"A teenager huh? Him and I go back a little longer than that."

I was interested in where Alain would go with his statement. Remembering something Paul had also said, I brought it up.

"Well he mentioned something about his brother, you were his friend first or something like that-" I started, before catching a Alain watching me closely, sort of how people silently warned one another to watch their words carefully."B-But I'm not sure."

"Reggie and I were friends." He confirmed. "Once upon a time. When Paul was still a kid."

"I see...well uh,I'm going to go now. I'd rather get to the beach before dark."

Putting Shinx down, I stood back up. Alain's eyes followed me and I turned quickly to leave but Shinx jumped on to the back of my left calf and clung to the denim of my jeans. I wasn't ready for it and flinched, twisting my torso to get a look at what Shinx was up to.

I tried nudging him off but he wouldn't budge. He would bat at my fingers playfully with his paw and purr. I tried coaxing him off but that just ended with me bent over awkwardly, trying to reason with the pokemon. One, which for whatever reason, really didn't want me to leave. I looked back to Alain for help.

He was staring at me and only came out of it when I met his eyes. He blinked and looked to Shinx and clicked his tongue to call him back but the Shinx wouldn't obey. Which was strange to me, pokemon were supposed to obey their trainers.

"Shinx likes you" Alain stated matter of factly after the pokemon wouldn't return to him. "You should stay."

"Maybe another time? I really wanted to get to the beach."

Slinging the guitar's strap over his shoulder, he moved it to rest on his back. He stood from his bed and approached me, bending at the waist silently to pull Shinx off me. Shinx resisted a bit but then gave in to Allain's hold, lightly purring. Nothing like he had done with me though.

"Off you go" Alain said in parting as he brought Shinx back to his bed and repositioned his guitar to resume playing. "If you're looking to swim go to the far east of the beach, it's quiet. The families with kids usually take up everything else."

As I began to leave something weighed on my mind suddenly. After taking a few steps outside Alain's bedroom door, I popped my head back in.

"Hey, could I ask you a quick question?"

"Shoot"

"Where are the towels?

xxxxxx

After changing in to trunks, I set my bag down on the gray towel I toted with me to the beach. Far off to the west the beach was busy and bustling with the remaining families whom were finishing their summer day outings. Sitting down on the towel with my knees pulled up towards my chest, I rested my crossed arms on them and watched as kids played in the distance.

A bunch of them were in the sand, each building various things with their pails and shovels. Alongside each group of kids were their parents who were either lounging with magazines and books or just lying in the sun catching up on their tans. The kids all smiled and went about their sandcastles as their parents either watched on silently or encouraged their creative work.

One child stood out to me amongst them all. He wasn't in the sand though. In the shallow water along the shore he ran after his mother who was smiling from ear to ear and encouraging her son to catch her. The boy, who couldn't be an older than 5, laughed and ran as fast as his small legs could carry him. Wet pops of his feet left footprints in the sand as he chased after his mother with eyes as bright as the sun hanging in the sky.

Xxxxx

"Ash, Honey! Come to Mommy!"

The young, youthful face of my mother smiled to me from where she stood in the water of the ocean. With sand covering my legs and a castle in the making between them, I paused with my shovel. Looking up I saw my mother beckoning for me, her bright pink one piece swimsuit standing out against the dull tan sand.

"Mama! But my Castle isn't done!"

"Oh sweetie, come play with Mommy in the water. Bring the beach ball I bought you."

The bright new beach ball my mother had bought that day was blown up and waiting in the large beach bag sitting under the umbrella next to me. Excited, I ditched my castle and picked up the ball before running after my mother. She held her arms out laughing as my little feet kicked up sand while I ran.

Picking me up, she swung me around before walking in to the water. Using the ball to keep myself afloat, I kicked my feet as my mother watched on with dimples dotting her cheeks. It was bliss. At five years old, there was nothing hanging over my head. Not yet.

When we left the water, my mother held my hand. Our feet left prints in the wet sand, small ones right along side a trail of larger ones. The trail went on as we walked, until she picked me up in to her arms, only one trail of feet leaving their mark now. With my head rested on her shoulder, I asked her a question with the innocent bluntness only a child could muster.

"Mama? Do you think Daddy will be back when we go home?"

"We don't talk about him!" she snapped, starling me silent.

With eyes wide like saucers, I stared at my mothers face which contorted in to a vicious scolding expression. When I said nothing else on the matter, her face wavered on regret before she returned to herself. Smoothing down my hair she pecked my face and kept walking

From over her shoulder I watched as she made new footprints in the sand, the ocean tide coming in and washing away the ones we'd made together right before my eyes. That day, I learned not to ask questions. Just like the footprints, my voice was washed away with the ocean.

.

Xxxxx

The sun crept lower in the sky, rays still blazing. The mother hoisted up her child as he giggled and wrapped his arms around her neck, his legs supported by his mother's hold. Rubbing his hair, she promised him a tub of ice cream was waiting for him at home. A tub of ice cream she had his father pick up, especially for him.

Watching them gather their things, I smiled as the small boy went on about how much fun he had playing on the beach. He chatted his mother's ear off as they walked away. Once they left, I was caught in a trance by the tide. In and out it would come and go, gently lapping at the edge of the shore. It would lick at the sand, just barely reaching the footprints before retreating.

Getting up, I approached the water and wet my feet in it. The cool water submerged them, coming up to splash my ankles. Ignoring the bite of the water's cold temperature, I kept walking in deeper without waiting for my body to adjust. In seconds the water was at my waist and seeping in to my trunks before I took a deep breath and dove under.

Swimming in blindly, I came up for air when I felt my lungs tighten and my diaphragm quiver with the need for oxygen. Gasping, I took another deep breath and went under again. The current hit me and with my eyes closed, I had no idea which way I was facing or where exactly I was. Just buoyant and adrift, the water concealing me from the world above.

Despite the cold and the salt seeping in to the very corner of my eyes, I didn't want to come up for air again. Holding on as long as I could, I stayed beneath the surface. I wondered what it would be like not to come back up ever. If the ocean could swallow me and keep me in the dark forever. But as I debated waiting to find out, a particularly strong wave came. I was turned and sunlight was shining down through the surface and leaking past my eyelids.

The current pushed me back up towards the surface, my face being the first thing the sunlight touched again. I opened my eyes, blinking away the salt water. It burned slightly and I couldn't really see. Although the salt was enough to sting my eyes, it wasn't the cause for the tears threatening to slip past my eyelids.

With sight temporarily gone, the smell of the ocean became stronger. I could also hear every gurgle of the shifting water as I centered myself. The smell of the ocean breeze filled my nostrils as it blew past me. Along with the familiar smell of nicotine faintly sticking to it.

When I opened my eyes there was Paul standing near the shore, a lit cigarette between his lips. He had on a simple pair of black swim trunks. The ends of his hair which had grown to about his Adam's apple, were now freshly trimmed to rest right below his chiseled jawline, the front layered in to longer strands in the back. His bangs were cut to taper past his brow. The cut wasn't too much different than his previous look, just a bit shorter and cleaned up.

"You got your haircut?" Was the first thing I said to him as I treaded water, keeping myself afloat.

Paul nodded, taking a drag off his cigarette.

"We're having an event at work. Margaret requested I get a trim for presentation purposes."

Swimming towards Paul, I approached shore until I had to stand and walk the shallow water. Water dripped from my hair and trunks and Paul blew a cloud of smoke over his shoulder away from me. Just glad to see him, I leaned up to peck him on the lips but he put a finger on my chin to stop me.

" I'm on my second one. You don't want to kiss me right now, believe me." He warned, emphasizing the cig he was smoking. " This shit lingers."

"I don't care" I objected right away.

Ensuring the cigarette was held out of reach so he smoke wouldn't hit me, Paul took my chin and drew me in for a kiss. What I expected to be a dry peck turned out to be a full on, wet kiss. I could taste the cigarette in his mouth and made a face reflexively when pulling away.

"Told you"

"Lesson learned..."

Paul went on to finish his cigarette and I stepped in close to him, resting my face on his chest. My hair dripped on to my shoulders and his pectorals. He didn't seem to care. He put one arm around my shoulders.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Was going to ask you the same thing."

"I wanted fresh air."

I didn't see Paul as the beach type. So I waited expectantly for his answer.

"Alain tipped me off when I got home from work. I see you got around to talking to him finally?"

Alain's name made me go rigid and Paul finished his cigarette, dropping it in the sand. With what was supposed to be reassurance, he rubbed my shoulder while staring out over the ocean behind me.

"No point tip toeing around him. He's not one for that, you're better off being on talking terms with him."

"Well you are, clearly."

"Alain's a good guy. "

Recalling Alain's remark over his friendship with Paul's older brother, Reggie, my mouth got ahead of me.

"Then why aren't him and Reggie friends anymore?"

"Cuz my brother can't save everybody."

Paul pulled me to sit down on the towel I had set out. Sidling up close to him, I brought my knees up to my chest again. The breeze blew over me, chilling my wet skin. Paul put his arm over me, keeping me warm. He still smelled like cigarette, it was all I could smell amongst the ocean breeze now. My nostrils becoming numb to the smell of the beach with Paul there.

"My brother's thirty two, just so you know. He's ten years older than me...so he was more like a parent to me than a sibling. Mom didn't want to bother taking care of the kid she didn't plan on having so Reggie did it, basically. "

"Paul-"

"She chose drugs over us." he interrupted me, voice dropping bitterly. " And that's why Reggie hates her. Alain chose drugs over him. Get the picture?"

Nodding, I avoided Paul's face. I was scared to look at him, unsure of what I'd see. That, and there was something about the way he could just spit out his hardships so bluntly that was painful to hear. It had a way of pulling up memories I didn't care to think off. He made it seem so easy. Like the memories were these tangible manifestations you could physically just throw away.

"I need to stop asking questions."

Eyes kept low, I stared out over the shore, fighting the thoughts beginning to surface. The ones I wish I could crumple up like an old photo and throw away. It worked well enough until I spotted the trail of footprints from earlier being swallowed by the incoming tide. Erasing them.

Like wildfire, my throat burned immediately and my eyes stung as if someone had kicked sand in them. The ocean air suddenly didn't smell like salt or Paul's cigarettes anymore, it smelled like my mother's perfume. Inhaling because I had no other choice, the smell brought me years back in my head. My grasp being lured away from me. I could see from the corner of my eye that Paul watched me, alarmed at my sudden shift.

"What's wrong?"

Not knowing what else to say, I looked at him. Tears filled the corners of my eyes, clouding my vision. Chest quivering I shrugged and glanced towards the shore before looking back at him. I parted my lips to speak and my voice cracked, revealing how tired I sincerely was. I didn't have an answer for him at first, then I said the first thing that came to mind.

"The water washed away the footprints. "

Xxxxx

Sunset had begun when Paul decided he wanted to go in the water. When I cried, I clammed up and refused to talk about what went through my head. Paul already knew he wasn't going to pull anything from me. But a look and I knew he was leaving it for my own well being, mostly because we were outside.

He had hoisted me up in his arms and carried me in to the water. It was cold again, colder as the night went on. Paul didn't seem phased by the cold at all. He kept me close, the water coming up to our stomachs as he held me to him like a child clinging to their parent. The water splashed around our hips and thighs as Paul faced the ocean, the shore behind him where I looked over his shoulder.

I was instructed to turn my head and saw the sun nearly disappearing in the horizon. The water was dark blue, reflecting the darkening sky. It was kind of scary actually, the long expanse of dark water with just a sliver of light at the end of it.

"The waters's getting dark..."

"You scared of it?"

"Sort of …you can't see very far in it."

As I adjusted to rest my head against his, Paul a made sound in the back of his throat.

"Not much different than life really. At least the sun comes up every morning, lights up the water again. Back on the shore you can see everything... but the sand is changing all day. Doesn't mean shit, really."

"The dark still creeps me out."

"The dark is not really what you have to worry about. It's loss of sight is the real problem when you really get down to it. You can't see what's in front of you, ultimately that's what's scary."

With no comment, I put my chin back on Paul's shoulder and look at the shore again. Past the beach there were people walking and I put my head down, feeling self conscious although I couldn't even see any of their faces. I doubted they could see me. Again, Paul had hit the nail on the head, this time about the dark. Instead of saying something about it, I asked what he was thinking.

"I'm thinking It's time we go home"

When back home I showered off the day. Alain wasn't home, having gone out sometime while I was gone. Paul was the one who noticed it before he went to shower after me. As the shower turned on I dried off and prepared to change in to a clean set of underwear. To my dismay, when moving, most of my clothes had been in a dirty laundry bag in need of washing. So when rummaging through what was left of my clean clothes, there were no boxers. What I did have were some pairs of bikini briefs that I did not care for.

Usually I was more careful to get my laundry done weekly. But during the sudden move my routine had gotten messed up. Opting to not go bare ass, I sucked it up and wore the bikini briefs. If Paul saw them, whatever. I'd deal with whatever teasing I got. Although, I'd rather just avoid it all together. Personally, I felt bikini briefs were a bit feminine. But with no other options, I slipped on a pair of black ones.

When looking for a pair of pants to wear, I couldn't find the bag that had them. Rummaging around, they were nowhere to be found. I refused to re wear the ones I wore to sleep days before. Determined, I kept looking. Being they were nowhere to be found, I came to the conclusion it may be time to get the laundry done. I'd have to ask Alain about the washing machine, if the house had one. Giving up on pants, I took a baggy shirt and stood up.

"Don't bother."

The shirt I had in my hands was now being used as a makeshift shield as I draped it across my torso in an attempt to cover myself. I was met with Paul whom had exited the shower undetected. Having brought his underwear in with him, he stood wearing dark gray boxers as he towel dried his hair.

Not knowing what to say, I stared at him. He flung the towel he held away before openly staring at what little of me was visible. With what I could only describe as a predatory look in his eyes, he told me to drop the shirt. When I opened my mouth to resist, it was clear there wasn't much room for argument. Still, I held on for the sake of my dignity.

Without a word Paul approached me and I took a step back in to the wall. I effectively wound up trapping myself. He wanted me to drop the shirt but I couldn't. It was stupid, but I was embarrassed. I may have well been standing there wearing a pair of panties I was so embaressed of being seen wearing the bikini briefs.

With Paul so close, it was much clearer how much bigger than me he was. Not that I never noticed he was large, obviously. Just with my current situation, I felt small, making me really take in some details about Paul I hadn't paid mind to before... Where I was lightly sculpted, Paul was muscular. So fucking built it was amazing, his biceps nearly twice the size of mine and thighs built large with years of whatever manual labor he'd done in warehouses previously. I peeked up at him then my eyes wandered lower to the chiseled V line of his pelvis peaking out from his boxers...the type of underwear I wish I had been wearing.

Those boxers of his were tented. Paul's eyes glued to the sliver of visible underwear I was hiding from him. It hit me, he wanted to see them. That he liked them and that was why his attention was so suddenly fixed on me. Still, my own insecurities got in the way. With more patience than I gave Paul credit for, he leaned in close, one hand rested palm flat on the wall by my head.

"Let me see"

I wouldn't budge.

"Look, I already got an eyeful. I liked what I saw."

Paul looked down at me, pinched the material of the shirt I was holding and tugged it away with hardly any effort at all. The fabric slipped from my fingers like I hadn't been gripping them with white knuckles. Those white knuckles were now trembling under Paul's smoldering eyes and deep, demanding voice.

Like a painting along the blank wall I stood out, Paul looking right at me. Not knowing where to put my hands, my palms pressed flat on the wall by my sides. My knees bowed, closing inwards and I bowed my head down to hide behind my bangs.

Paul's stare was so raw, his body heat radiating right on to me. His proximity left me trembling at the shoulders caught between wanting to become invisible and burying myself in his hold. But those hungry eyes of his, they were already starting to feast.

As I began shrinking in to myself, I couldn't deny how arousing it was none the less. Paul's predatory eyes, his confidence...and him in general. I'd never given it any thought prior, but how large in stature Paul was turned me on. It was still new, being the physically submissive one sexually, but that itself added to the thrill.

Gary was smaller than I was, only a little, but still smaller. But he aways ran the show. He enjoyed being on the receiving end of intimacy, if you could call it that with him, but was still the one in power. With Paul looming over me, ready to pounce, it struck me how much I actually enjoyed his attention on me. The sincere desire he had to enjoy both my body.

Gary never paid attention to me, not like that. And when he did give me attention, it was for his own entertainment. He was flexing his control. If giving up the power meant getting the sincere attention, so be it. I never wanted the power to begin with it. I wanted to be taken care of and simply feel wanted.

I wanted to feel desirable, and Paul was doing a great job of that.

Gary couldn't physically take me on, but Paul could. He could pick me up and throw me around if he really wanted to. Yet, Paul used only enough force to show he was the boss in bed. He never used that power over me to hold it over my head. Those large, strong hands of his wrapped around my waist and quickly grasped me by the ass. I was hoisted up and pinned between the wall and his chest.

Paul's lips blew hot air in to my ear and I moaned. In a flash those lips were on mine, sucking and pillaging for all I was worth.

Hands now grasping Paul by the head, I clenched at his violet locks. The trimmed ends felt nice under my fingers and in that moment something about him with a haircut was fucking sexy. I could picture him marching around work with that stoic face of his, shoulders held back with his stalky stride. Dressed in his manager's outfit, him just seeping authority. Sneering when he was pissed and scaring the shit out of anyone who made the mistake of giving him attitude... then coming home to enjoy me.

Struck with intense arousal, I gripped his hair harder. In return, I was kissed more roughly and opened my mouth wide for Paul without hesitation, giving in to him completely. Paul felt that submission and grunted in approval before carrying me over to the bed.

When he tried to drop me, I didn't want to let go of him. He slapped my ass sharply and I yelped, being dropped down to the mattress. I reached to nurse the spot but Paul stopped me, keeping me placed on my back.

"Arms up for me" he instructed.

Slowly I brought my arms up above my head, relaxing towards the elbows as instructed by Paul. I was rigid again as he looked me over, eyes lingering on the underwear now failing to conceal my arousal. I darted my tongue out to wet my lips as my boyfriend ran the tip of one finger from my cheek bone past my chin and neck, then down my chest to the bones jutting out from my pelvis.

When my knees moved closed on their own accord, Paul wedged his hand between them before my knee caps could touch. Hand wrapped around the inside of one knee, he pulled it apart from the other. Steady and blunt, he scolded me without any venom behind his words.

"Don't close your legs." He warned me sternly, groping at the taut skin of my thigh. "Understood?"

"Mm-hm."

"Perfect."

Faint white prints were left where he had gripped when those large hands resumed running over my body, touching where they pleased. It was heavily heated with Paul's stare but incredibly sensual with his slow, steady touch. I'd never been touched all over like that, watched so closely all the while. Like he was trying to remember everything.

Soon his mouth began to trail where his hands had touched. One hand slid up from my hip to my pectorals as the other trailed the length of my neck. His lips followed the path, his wet tongue lashing out to taste the pink flesh budding from my chest. The contact startled me, my body reering back by the shoulders in a quick convulsion

Paul was quick to follow the movement, licking me again. At the yelp I gave, Paul groaned to himself and held me by the shoulder. Pinned down to the bed his teeth grazed my skin and my hips bucked at the quick, sharp pain radiating from the spot he bit right above my nipple.

His hot breath ghosted my skin, the edge of his front teeth threatening to make contact again. The anticipation left me breathless and panting, fear and excitement building whilst I leaked profusely from my erection. Paul held off on striking and I gave an anxious cry as the tip of his tongue began circling my unbitten nipple. The skin tingled and goose bumped around the pink bud. As Paul pressed himself closer, I could feel his erection pulsing and pressing in to my thigh. My erection poked him in the abdomen.

"I could play with you like this all day" he whispered huskily, tweaking my nipple between his fingers now, enjoying as my hips bucked while whimpering at the touch. " I could take this black number off you and give your writhing body a real reason to shiver."

I reached for Paul's shoulders but Paul pinned my arms up before I could move. Holding them down, he kissed me, driving his tongue deep inside my mouth. He rocked his hips in to me, rubbing the head of my erection around in the slippery mositure accumilated in my underwear. The sensitive tip of my dick absolutely tingled, over stimulated. My hips rocked impulsively on their own.

"Fuck! Fuck!" I cried out loudly, then gasping as my release shot from my body almost painfully. "PAUL!"

My voice rose, bouncing off the walls. The moaning that followed left me winded, not enough air for me to suck in. I gasped between shudders of my diaphragm and legs. I was extremely loud and Paul made no effort to muffle me at all... even as we heard the front door open and shut with someone's entrance.

Paul held me down as my body quaked, my chin cutting up and mouth falling open as I called out with my orgasm. Alain walking up the stairs all the while. Neck exposed, Paul ran the flat of his tongue over the smooth tan skin there, pressing on the small buldge of my Adam's apple, immersed in what we were doing.

When I felt my peak began to come down, Paul was peeling off my underwear. My intimate flesh was wet and sticky at the tip from my release. I was stroked, more given a firm squeeze. My tired muscles seized and I gasped. Paul's black eyes were set right on my mouth as my lips parted.

"If I wasn't Itchin' to fuck you right this second I'd put that little mouth of yours to work again" he nearly growled, pawing at my ribs then bending one of my legs back by the thigh. " Fucking Christ you're a screamer. I can't wait any longer."

One hand holding the back of my thigh, Paul reached in to the nightstand and pulled out lotion he apparently moved to it's rightful place. I stared up at the ceiling, panting as he slammed the nightstand drawer shut. All I could think as Paul slicked himself down was that he seemed awfully pent up. I couldn't figure out why he was suddenly so ready to snap before remembering he hadn't made a move on me in a week.

He hadn't tried instigating since the morning of the move... before he'd come home and found me succumbed to the aftermath of my own anxiety and paranoia. With the realization came a wet finger pressing my entrance urgently. After coming to the conclusion Paul had held off on sex for a week for me, I didn't blame him for losing his patience. Even with his fingers slipping in right to the second knuckle upon entrance.

"N-Nng, that's tight..." I spoke up quietly, not struggling as Paul began opening me up with two fingers but holding my breath as I felt a third finger itching to creep in. " a-ah..."

"You've got it, relax."

Three fingers in and I focused on breathing. Paul squeezed more lotion on to his fingers, making them slick and incredibly wet. With the extra lubrication, three fingers pistoned in and out of me and defied the tight hold I had on them. Paul's fingers dove in to the hilt of his fingers, pressing in to my sweet spot so roughly I gave a sharp heated yelp.

"S-Sorry!" I sputtered, aware that somewhere in the house Alain probably could hear my ruckus.

"The fuck are you apologizing for?"

"I should be quiet... Alain can probably hear-"

The hand Paul had on the underside of my thigh let go to relocate to the back of my skull. He held my cranium, smashing his mouth on mine. I ground my ass on to his hand, shivering as my left nipple was tweaked again and Paul released my mouth to nip my chin.

" I couldn't give a shit less if he hears, let him."

Paul's boxers were slid off and I lifted my legs towards my chest as he positioned himself at my entrance. Once the head slipped past the ring of muscle, he took my ankles in hand and pulled my legs down to wrap around his waist. My feet now rested at the dip of his lower back, I was thrusted in to fully, my entrance having been open and waiting from the position.

He was as close to me as he could physically get and I wished he could somehow be closer. So I kissed him, not caring if I was defying the power trip Paul was taking. He could do whatever he wanted, I just wanted a kiss as his warm body weighed down on me. I wanted that closeness.

I wasn't given a scolding, Paul kissed me right back and rocked my body on the mattress. Over the sheets my body was pushed and dragged with the force of his thrusts. His pheromones wafted past my nose, sweat prickling from Paul's pores. I inhaled his scent, welcoming the mixture of soap and nicotine still stuck to him. That smell that was so naturally Paul.

"It's been a long week" Paul managed to tell me as he freed his lips of mine, clenching my head as he kept my face close to his. "I was going to leave you alone ...then you just had to put those on, huh?"

"It's just underwear..."

" You're an eyeful and don't even know it. Practically begging for it with that tight ass of yours."

His words left me flush in the face but it wasn't the vulgarity. Not completely. Paul was giving me dirty talk, but behind it was sincere flattery. He found me attractive, enough that he'd lost his cool over a pair of underwear during a little break in our bedroom. A break I actually hadn't even noticed or questioned, being so distracted and caught up in other bullshit.

I was doe eyed and pink in the cheeks as Paul groaned, pivoting his pelvis against me harder. I raised my hips and with a firm thrust he hit my prostate straight on. I cried out and he continued, cussing under his breath as I grasped at his biceps, squeezing and holding on as his girth stretched me.

"You like that?" He goaded me as my thighs shook, my stomach tightening with each slap of his pelvis. "Huh?"

"Yeees!" I moaned, leaning up to press my face in to his neck, feeling as color completely filled my face. "Fuck! Right there!"

No warning, Paul pressed down in to the mattress with his full weight and plowed away. My voice rose as I screamed in to his neck almost incoherently. I'd lost control right with Paul, giving caution no thought. I screamed as I came, squeezing Paul's biceps until I felt my joints lock. His hips went a mile a minute, bucking me around until he seized up and blew his load, hot and thick inside of me.

I could barely breath with Paul's weight pressing down on my diaphragm as I recovered from my orgasm, but I loved it. If I was going to be left struggling to breath, I didn't care if it was under Paul. That was the closest I could get to him physically and I didn't object to that at all. He rode out his orgasm, the wave crashing as he breathed by my ear.

He caught my light wheezing and backed up to give me air, but I curled my torso in to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders to hold on. With my hips on the bed and my torso lifted off of it, I hung on to Paul. Embracing him, my head was still on cloud nine. I wasn't ready to let go of him. My ears rung as we both panted, leaving me temporarily hearing impaired as blood rushed through my head.

I focused on the rise and fall of Paul's chest under my head, holding on to him tightly . Gradually, my hearing came back to me. I noticed Paul was not making any attempt to move. Gathering my bearings again, I felt lost in the heavy blanket of my afterglow. But through it, as my hearing came back, I heard the strumming of a guitar.

"You were my fire. So I burned, Til' there was nothing left of me..."

Alain was singing from somewhere, I could hear him strumming the guitar through the walls. The softer, more melodic playing was beautiful in comparison to the loud onslaught of chords Id heard him blare out when first meeting him. But the lyrics he sang weren't much more uplifting...

" I...I touched your face. I held you close, Til' I could barely breathe." Alain's voice drifted through the walls. " Why give me hope? Then give me up, just to be the death of me?"

There was a pause.

" Save the rest of me"

Paul moved to sit, pulling me with him. I let him, still holding on. We stayed close, Alain's voice filling the house in the distance. I rested my cheek on Paul, hearing his heartbeat along with the music.

"'Cause I see you, but I can't feel you anymore. So go away... I need you, but I can't need you anymore.

You hesitate."

In that moment, I wished Paul's heartbeat could overshadow the music.

"Now, now and then, you come around. Like there's something left for me." Alain sang so ruefully in to the night. " We were one, you were everything. I'm still here... But I'll just keep the rest of me."

It was actually heart breaking, him singing. I didn't have enough cognitivity in my head to analyze why he would be singing like that. I stayed quiet, listening and feeling my chest grow tighter. I didn't like melancholy beginning to seep inside my chest and head.

"Cuz I see you, but I can't feel you anymore. So go away." He strummed on. "I need you, but I can't need you anymore. You hesitate."

As Alain broke off in to a short guitar solo, my fingers tightened around Paul. He rubbed my back, whispering that it was alright. I was getting emotional, and although Paul wasn't, he wasn't completely unphased. He looked up at the ceiling and I didn't know why, until realizing that Paul knew something I didn't. Alain wasn't in the house, he'd left the house through the attic door and was sitting somewhere on the roof as he strummed his guitar.

"We never made it, you hesitated. I don't believe...That I… "

Corners of my eyes hot with tears beginning to leak, I shut them. Trying to hide in Paul I hugged him tightly. I honestly couldn't figure out why I was so moved or why I was hurting just then. Paul put his lips on my head.

"That I see you, but I can't feel you anymore. So go away. I need you, but I can't need you anymore.

You hesitate."

Although Paul was never a chipper presence, he felt...dark. Teary and foggy from sex minutes prior, my brain slowly began catching up to It's full potential. Instead of processing my escalating emotions, I observed Paul's body language. He was still, listening just as intently as I was.

"Cuz I see you, but I can't feel you anymore.

So go away." Alain's voice rose emotionally. Almost bitter. "I need you, but I can't need you anymore.

You hesitate. Hesitate..."

As Alain's strumming began dwindling, my stomach dropped with his final chords.

"You, were my fire, so I burned...now there's nothing left of me."

I put a hand to my mouth, breathing in deeply. Paul's skin felt wonderful, but my insides were cold. I focused on not losing myself and Paul was careful not to disturb me. Inside my head, my thoughts were racing with blank slates of emotion, my brain unable to make any connections to the emotions I was feeling and what I'd just heard.

"I don't know why that affected me so much..." I managed to speak up, explaining myself to Paul who I didn't even have to explain myself to. "His singing...the song..."

"You're vulnerable. That's all it is"

"Why was Alain singing that?"

"He's vulnerable too."

Being Paul spoke so simply, his voice almost solemn, I grew suspicious. Not viciously, more an inkling curiosity that rose. Against my better judgment, I asked a question I dreaded as it popped in my head. I shook as I forced the words from my mouth, holding on to Paul, scared he'd somehow slip away if I let go.

"Was... was he singing to you?"

"He was" Paul answered, unhesitant. "But not for the reason you're thinking. "


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back! Here's another update! I'm honestly just so flattered by the feedback and support I've gotten for this fic. It sincerely keeps me going, I was so excited to get the next chapter up. I can not even describe what a joy it has been to write this and reach people who needed it, and over all just having caught your interest with the story.

As always, thank you from the bottom of my heart everyone. Thank you for reading and telling me what you think! I still highly encourage you to do so! :) All Comments and feedback are appreciated.

xxxxx

Alain didn't sing anymore that night. His guitar did though. On the roof he continued to strum away to the sky, probably lost under the stars like I was. Now lying down and under the sheets, wrapped in Paul's arms, I looked out the window at the moon. In the sky it was full and shining like beacon in the abyss. I'd stared at the moon countless nights growing up, wishing I could grab hold of the light and find my way. Just jump and follow it somewhere else.

Somehow I felt Alain knew what that was like.

"You and Alain have a past don't you?"

Paul rested his chin on my shoulder quietly from behind. I could feel him breathing, calmly and unbothered. I felt his fingers running over my skin, exploring flesh he'd already conquered with no worry to the question I just asked him. No investment at all.

"I don't live in the past, Ash."

"He loves you, doesn't he?"

"He thinks he does."

My eyes felt hot, threatening to leak again. I held it back, refusing to cry again that day. His answer shut me up, only because I couldn't muster the control to speak without choking up. Paul felt so nice, he was mine. I didn't want to think of the possibility there could be eyes on him that weren't mine. I couldn't compete, I'd lose. I'd always lose.

"You're letting that head of yours get the better of you." Paul scolded me, feeling me tense in anguish I fought to contain. "Breath. Don't get ahead of yourself. Nothing is going on."

Holding me close, Paul kept exploring my skin. He rubbed at my stomach and kissed the side of my neck. My chest quivered at the touch, and I pulled away. Paul's hand held me like an anchor, not letting me go anywhere. It was quick and impulsive, like catching a vase before it hit the ground and shattered.

"If you had to worry about Alain we wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't put you through that." I was told sternly, Paul's voice catching an edge to it. "Don't go mousing away on me again. Come here."

My back stuck to his chest, I was planted as close to Paul as he could get me. When I didn't respond Paul begin playing with my hair. Combing it back with his fingers, he stimulated my scalp. The pads of his fingers began massaging my scalp on and off between lightly tugging strands of my hair. Those large hands of his felt so gentle. Had I not known he was right there behind me I never would have guessed the hand in my hair was Paul's, even with how familiar that touch felt.

Minutes went on and I wouldn't talk. I knew Paul wouldn't lie to me. He had no patience for scummy people, I could see that with my own two eyes. Lying about Alain would make him one of them. Still, the thought of anyone having their hearts set on Paul and their foot in his past was terrifying. I'd learned first hand that once you stepped a foot in someone's life... it was so easy to find a way back in. Gary had done it.

I dwelled on it in the mess of thoughts swarming me. Every second ticked on longer and longer between us until Paul had enough of it. He kept on his massage of my head, playing with it, noticing my neck was going lax from it. Heavily sighing, he scratched lightly before breaking the silence.

"There are some things I'd rather not burden you with. But I saved Alain's life years back. He thinks he loves me...it's for the wrong reasons. Believe me. "

"You give him CPR or something?"

"Nope."

Whatever happened, Paul was reluctant to tell me. He knew I was waiting to hear what actually happened and gave it some serious thought before telling me. Not once did his fingers stop moving, my hair being tugged on gently by the roots.

"I was sixteen when Reggie cut Alain off. He sent me to drop off some stuff for Alain, not wanting to go himself. I used the key Reggie had. I left the box on the kitchen table and I was supposed to leave the key there too...but the house was quiet. Way too quiet." Paul adjusted a little, continuing to talk. "Then I heard something hit the floor upstairs. It was heavy and I knew without a doubt it was a body. Can't mistake that sound. "

Nausea began bubbling in my stomach as Paul spoke. In my head I dreaded what could come from his story. Deep in my mind's eye I could almost place myself where he'd been. The same way you'd watch a horror movie, with held breath hot in your throat but cold in your lungs.

"I went upstairs and found Alain on the floor. He was so strung out, his skin was sickly. It had been a few months since I'd last seen him. I remembered him looking sick like that for months before but he was nowhere that far in. When I first saw him on the floor, I thought he was dead. But I knew exactly what happened. I had just walked in on my brother's best friend over-dosed. "

"Alain ...he overdosed?"

"Yup. And tried to kill himself. He was only twenty one. "

He was numb to what he'd just said as he corrected my statement. "Twenty one" blared like a red light blinding me.

" Called the ambulance and watched as they brought him back. He was like a corpse that could still see. He was limp like a ragdoll but his eyes came back first. He saw me ...and he knew I'd been the one who found him."

It was nearly too much to hear. Paul's ability to just spit out his memories so bluntly proved to fuck me up again. I was too horrified to physically react. Using my voice before I lost the nerve, I dipped a little deeper in to Paul. If my hunch was right, there was something else he wasn't saying. How did he carry this all with him?

"How'd you know it was an attempted suicide and not just an overdose?"

"He was bleeding out from his wrist too... found my mom like that when I was a kid."

Xxxxx

The hospital walls were so white, I remembered feeling blinded by them as kid. My mother laid unconscious in her cot, a heart monitor beeping loudly in the sterile room. There was no T.V, no books and I had none of my toys. They were all at home on the living room floor where I'd left them when I heard my mother screaming.

It was another argument between her and my father. Mom lost her temper over nothing and having dealt with it too many times, my father screamed back at her. I was too small to understand Mom s behavior at the time. There was crashing and worried for my mother, I dropped the blocks I'd been playing with and ran to the kitchen.

Vegetables were thrown across the floor, the cutting board halfway across the room and splintered from the impact of the hit. My father's forehead had an abrasion, his light tan welted with a raised pink line. He stood frozen.

Mom had a knife to her own neck.

My father wrestled the knife away from my mother and called an ambulance as she laid in a hysterical heap on the floor. Putting on his hat to cover the attack my mother had done to his head, he waited by the front door with me until the medics came for her.

I sat in my father's lap for hours in the emergency room. He didn't talk much, staring off in to space until a nurse called us in. The bill of his hat hid his eyes from me but I just barely caught of glimpse of them as I was picked up and carried in to see Mom. I was confused, seeing my mother hooked up to a small I.V. The tube dug under her skin, tape keeping it in place as Mom's hands and legs were strapped down.

"What's that?" I asked my father.

"It's just medicine for your mother. To make her sleep."

Her restraints didn't look like medicine.

"Why is she tied down?"

"So she doesn't fall out of bed like you did last night, silly. "

He stroked my hair gently, patting it down as he looked at my mother unconscious with the sedatives they stabilized her with. Sitting in his lap, I leaned back in to his chest and looked up at his chin as he kept a steady hand on my head. He was somberly quiet and it wasn't like my father.

Of everything I saw, my father not smiling was the scariest.

"What's wrong, Daddy?"

He didn't answer me, just kept smoothing out my hair. I remembered waiting patiently for my mother to wake up, wanting to go back home with both my parents. Mom was out like a light and hours later my father got up, taking me to the small shop in the lobby. He bought a pack a of cigarettes, and a cup of ice cream.

I was brought back to Mom's hospital room where he sat me down on the chair by Mom's bed. He pulled off the plastic lid to the ice cream and handed me the little wooden spoon to eat it with. My Father's large gray eyes were tired and weighed down with dark bags underneath them. He smiled at me finally and kissed me on the head, smoothing down my cowlick.

"Daddy's gonna go" he explained to me, showing me the pack of cigarettes he'd bought. "Be a good boy while I'm gone, okay? "

"Okay, Daddy! I'll take good care of Mommy while you're gone." I promised him, giggling as he took his hat off and put it on my head. "Your hat is too big!"

"You'll grow in to it one day."

My father never came back to see that happen.

Xxxxx

Reaching behind myself I took hold of the hand Paul had in my hair. My fingers were shaking. He felt it, and he was going to console me when I forced myself to talk again.

"What happened to your mom?" I asked him, not caring if I was shaking.

"She lived. And she was pissed about it. Didn't see her again after that day."

"...Was that your last memory of her?

I really expected him to say yes. I was scared to hear him say it. But Paul shook his head. I already knew that left little room for improvement. Paul's story wasn't going to end well, my heart already hurt for him.

"Last memory I have of her is her screaming in the emergency room after they took her from the house. I tried hugging her as Nurses helped her out of her cot to haul her to detox. She was violent and screaming at me. Punched me right in the head in front of the staff." he explained, his usual monotone briefly resentful as he quoted his mother. " 'You little bastard!" she hissed at me. Reggie heard the punch, he was in the hall talking to the doctor and came running in. I hid under the other cot crying until they dragged her away. Reggie had to guard me, she was so mad I found her that day. I could see past Reggie's legs, my mother threw off a nurse and tried coming after me like I was a full grown adult. I was six. Didn't understand what the fuck was going on. "

Shutting my eyes tight, I moved my hand off Paul's and placed it on the back of his head. I craned my face back to kiss him in the dark. I didn't know what I could say to him to make what he'd gone through any better. I doubted there was anything I could do. But Paul didn't need me to do anything. Reggie had done enough when he needed it most.

He kissed me back and Alain's guitar still went on, playing as crickets chirped outside. Paul dozed off before I did that night, his arms holding me securely to him even as he was dead to the world. I wondered if I could escape his hold if I tried, but I didn't want to be anywhere else. Looking to the moon light shining in front the window, the magical bridge that was supposed to rescue me as kid, it hadn't lost it's appeal. I just found somewhere safer to hide.

I relaxed back in to Paul and listened to Alain strum away at his guitar. That guitar was one of the only things he had, according to Paul. Nothing else in his life really gave him purpose anymore. Alain had the light sucked out of him years ago and lived his life day to day because it was all he could handle. I knew that struggle. But I had Paul to hide me. Alain hid behind his guitar. It's all that could hide him now.

Xxxx

I woke up a little late the next day, to the sound of Paul talking. I had no clue what time it was until it came up in Paul's conversation.

"It's half past ten now, I can swing by around a little after eleven at the earliest if you really need me there."

Shifting in the sheets, I rolled over. I didn't expect Paul to be sitting up. He had his back to the headboard, sheets around his waist as he was talkig on his pokedex to somebody. He saw I woke but didn't greet me, still immersed in conversation. I figured he was talking to his boss, no one called Paul, really. Especially not before noon.

"Alright, by noon sounds fine. I'll be there...Yeah. Yeah. Bye. "

The way Paul cut off the conversation lacked professionalism to put it bluntly. Wide eyed I looked up at him.

"What's with the face?"

"...You talk to your boss like that?"

"My Boss? What? Ash, that was my brother."

Feeling dumb as Paul rolled his eyes, I fixed the sheets over my shoulders. I wasn't allowed to get comfortable though because Paul pulled the sheets off of me. I yelped as the sheet was removed and I was being picked up.

"What are you doing!?"

"We're going to take a shower. We have to leave here in about an hour."

"We?"

"Yup. You're coming with me."

In the shower Paul washed his pecs, rubbing his washcloth up over his biceps then to the bulging slopes of his shoulders. He stood away from the water as I used it to rinse the shampoo from my hair. Tipping my head back to keep any from getting in my eyes, I asked Paul why I was being taken along to his brother's house so suddenly.

"You not want to go?" Paul questioned me, almost offended. "You said you wanted to meet Reggie."

"Of course I want to meet Reggie. I don't mind going, just why are we going today?"

"He needs a babysitter."

When dressed and ready to go, Paul and I began our trek to his brother's home. I didn't really know what to expect. Paul's tales of his brother made it clear he was a caring person... but I couldn't begin to picture some friendly face after seeing Paul's for so long. To me Paul looked like a scary older brother type, was hard for me to grasp Paul was actually a youngest sibling.

Paul had his nice qualities to him, deep down. He didn't outright show his compassion to just anyone. That being said, Paul's brother could have easily been just an older version of Paul even though described as a 'good guy'. I'd taken a bit to warm up to Paul, so I braced myself for an older, meaner version of Paul on the walk there.

When coming across a white house in the middle of a huge yard, my stomach got uneasy. If Paul's brother was anything like him, I'd probably have to earn some approval. That wasn't my strong point. Paul guided me up the front porch steps, hands in his pockets then stopped at the door. He pulled out a key and opened the door, letting me inside.

Not bothering to announce his entrance, Paul closed the door behind us. With the click, a small hoard of baby pokemon appeared. Some strolled in curiously, peeking their heads out from a wall. Some toddling around the living room furniture.

Looking around, I was amazed.

"Wow, your brother has a lot of pokemon..."

"Well I'm a breeder."

A tall man a couple inches shorter than Paul walked in from behind the wall a group of baby Elekids were peeking out behind. He was paler than Paul, with violet hair a shade darker. It was longer too, pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Dressed in tan khakis and light salmon colored button up shirt with the collar casually pressed and the buttons undone up top, he was smiling and nothing like Paul. Paul who wore dark, loose sweats and sneakers. Neutral expression a scowl.

The biological resemblance was there no doubt, they had the same features. They both had that low tenor for a voice too... But those two didn't sound alike. Reggie's voice was cheery, so much more melodic than Paul's deep gravely tenor. Looking at him, it felt like I'd stepped in to the twilight zone. This chipper, friendly man was Paul's thirty two year old brother.

I didn't think Reggie was so nearby. When he responded to my comment I was embarrassed, feeling as if I'd be caught talking behind his back. I didn't say anything bad, of course. Reggie knew that. Not bothered, he took my comment with stride. Like the observation it was meant to be.

"Lots of little one's running around here. All day, everyday. I'm Paul's older brother, call me 'Reggie', alright? " he greeted me holding a hand out to shake. "It's to my understanding your Paul's boyfriend?"

I nodded and shook his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you too... I'm Ash, um ..Paul didn't tell me you were a breeder."

"Paul doesn't exactly go around bragging about it. He doesn't talk much to begin with, surprised he gave me the honor of knowing about you. "

With a pointed look to his younger brother, Reggie raised his brows. Paul scoffed and walked away.

'Well it's about time, Paul."

"Have fun at the market, we'll watch the pokemon while you're gone." Paul dismissed. "C'mon Ash, follow me."

"Huh? We're watching the pokemon? I thought we were babysitting."

Reggie laughed, a pure laugh. He patted my shoulder and took a light jacket off the hook on the wall next to me.

"You two are babysitting the pokemon. I don't have any kids, Paul's been grumpy ass brat enough over the years. "

I snorted at Reggie's remark, covering my mouth in shock at my reaction.

"Shut up, Reggie."

"See? He's still a grouch."

Reggie winked as Paul looked to his brother with less than enthusiasm.

"Alright Paul, I'll be back. Remember to lock the door and don't talk to strangers you sour puss."

Leaving with a promise to be back later on and catch up, Reggie apologized for meeting me under such rushed circumstances. We were told to help ourselves to anything we wanted but not to fill up because he'd be making dinner. When the door shut I turned and stifled my laughter. Paul blinked, unimpressed with my amusement with his older brother's teasing of him. He'd only just begun fizzle out as I held off laughing..

"Laugh and I'll slap your ass in to next week."

"Sorry Paul...Damn."

Even with Paul's gruff threat it was difficult to obey. I had to hold my breath few seconds as I followed him deeper in to the house. Never thought I'd see the day someone took a crack at Paul's expense. Of course it'd been his brother to do it. Reggie was probably the only person who could get away with it. I'd finally gotten over it when Paul looked back over his shoulder, impressed with my lack of laughter.

"That was quick. What? You scared of getting spanked again?" he asked me, bluntly reminding me of something inappropriate for the setting." You liked it enough last time. Fucking asked for it, too."

"Why would you bring that up?!" I sputtered, cheeks warming at the memory of me encouraging Paul to pop me on the ass during the heat of the moment. "It happened once. Don't talk about that here."

"It's just us. No one's gonna hear."

He came to stop at a sliding door and opened it.

"To clarify, I was never a grumpy brat. Reggie likes to embellish. "

"Pfft" I snickered walking past, before having to run out the door as his hand came for my ass. "Hey!"

"I warned you, get over here."

Dodging Paul, I ran out in to the backyard. Grown Pokemon were strolling around, some looking up confused as I ran by with Paul tailing me from behind. A Kangaskhan sat in the grass , feeding the baby in it's pouch a berry as I darted by. It made a sound, turning to watch me run by then turning again as it heard Paul.

"Paul! Here Isn't the place for this!"

I passed a few Starly pecking away at the ground and a Cherubi hopping about with a Budew. All the Pokemon steered clear of us as charged through, me struggling to keep out of Paul's reach. I darted to the left, trying to the throw him off and then run to the right, but Paul caught my diversion.

"Not getting away from me from that easily." He chuckled lowly following right after my movement, blocking my way.. "Uh-uh, nope."

"Damn it Paul!"

"Pay back's a bitch. Get that ass over here."

Completely against getting my ass smacked, I kept running. Paul was in better shape than I was yet he would only get close enough to just barely miss me. I started to wonder if he was fucking with me for his own amusement because he only closed in enough to make me yelp and hurry away from him.

Caught up in the exertion I was putting on my legs to escape him, I didn't notice the tail peeking out from some grass we ran through. A Shinx head popped up and startled me enough that I stopped on a dime, not wanting to trip and fall on it. Didn't need to relive that.

In my moment of panic I'd forgotten I was being hunted. Paul came in and tackled me from behind. I landed on my stomach and my heavy boyfriend's body was layered on it. I grunted and the Shinx came over and stared at me, turning its head to one side before giving my hair a sniff. It licked my face.

"Gotcha"

I wiggled under Paul trying to get him off of me but obviously that wouldn't work. He was so damn big. He got up on his own then rolled me over on to my back, bringing himself down on top of me again. He narrowed his eyes at me and my breath caught in my throat. For a second I forgot we were outside, those smoldering eyes of his lit a familiar heat inside me. He squeezed my hip through my clothing, jerking my ass up towards him.

"I still have a bedroom here. Should we take this inside?" he whispered huskily, ignoring the Shinx that was staring at us curiously. "Unless you want your ass spanked out here where someone might walk by on it."

From over Paul's shoulder there was a large shadow casting over us. I looked up immediately as I saw it closing in and I screamed. Paul glanced back behind himself.

"Oh, Electivire."

The Electivire was massive for it's size. They usually capped off at a little under six feet tall, but this one was just about as tall as Paul was and huge. It stared down at Paul then it's eyes landed on me like it was ready to attack. It had misunderstood what Paul was doing.

"Down, everything is fine." Paul commanded the pokemon, instructing it to go about it's business. "He isn't a threat. Go."

Off it went and Paul returned his attention to me. He smirked and hauled me up in to his arms as he stood up.

"That Electivire is yours?"

"Yup."

"He's huge..."

"He has perfect stats."

The Shinx followed closely behind Paul, staring up at me all the while as he walked us back to the house. Paul stepped inside, closing the sliding door behind himself and leaving the Shinx outside.

"What was the point of going outside? "

"Was going to show you some Pokemon but I'm a little more interested in something else right now."

"We're in your brother's house though!"

"It's my house too. I just choose not to live here."

I struggled against Paul, fussing over having sex while we were supposed to be watching the pokemon. Paul didn't see it as a big deal. My squirming turned him on because his hands squeezed my ass and he pinned me to a wall at the bottom of the stairs he'd intended to climb up to his bedroom. He caught my lips with his and didn't let go until a cry came from the living room.

"Mph!" I grunted against his lips, patting him on the chest frantically until he backed off. "Something happened, we have to check. "

"Fine."

Paul put me down and I rushed to where the crying was coming from. Two baby Growlithe had been the problem. One was bigger than the other, growling and pushing around the other. The smaller one licked at it's paw, that being where the other had bit it. Cowering away, the small one wanted nothing to do with the other but the other wouldn't relent.

The larger one bit the smaller one by the ear, making it cry. Coming over, I waved a hand to shoo the other away and picked up the crying Growlithe. It whined in my hold, still scared of the other Growlithe. Holding it closer to my chest, I didn't see Paul kneel down to pat the instigating Growlithe.

"Good boy" he praised it.

"Huh? Why are you praising it? He's being a bully!"

"He's showing his dominance. This one is strong, so he's making sure the weaker one knows."

I understood why Paul viewed it as a positive thing, but I didn't like how scared the small pokemon in my arms was.

"Aww you can't help if you're small, buddy. It's okay." I consoled the pokemon, walking away from Paul to sit on the couch with it. "Poor little guy, getting pushed around. I'm sorry. "

The other Growlithe wandered off as Paul stood up, joining me on the couch. I caught him eyeing me and feeling defensive, I shrunk to myself.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, we just have some unfinished business."

I didn't want to have sex, more concerned with the pokemon in my arms. Paul didn't pressure me, but I felt that hungry stare of his. As of recently I became hyper aware of his stare. Before his stare used to leave holes burned in my skin but now if he was staring at me, I could feel the heat behind them. Made me wonder if his stare had always been that way and I didn't notice.

Soon Paul went in to the kitchen, coming back with two cans of soda and sandwiches. We skipped breakfast and I'd forgotten until he reminded me. Turning on the T.V he let a movie play as we ate. The Growlithe settled in my lap as I ate, falling asleep by the time I was done.

"That couch reclines you know. " Paul told me as he took our plates to the kitchen. "More comfortable that way."

"I can't really move..."

Not wanting to disturb the sleeping Growlithe in my lap, I didn't try to move. Paul came back and leaned over me then suddenly the couch was reclining and I flinched with the quick adjustment He sat down next to me and we watched what was on T.V.

We spent the afternoon relaxing, keeping an eye on the pokemon. Reggie didn't come back until around six thirty. With bags in hand, he came in the front door and all the baby pokemon ran up to greet him. All except the one in my lap. He stayed where he was, snuggled up in to my stomach. Reggie noticed him missing from the group and looked worried until spotting the missing Growlithe.

"There he is. Guess he took a liking to you."

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"That one is a sweet little thing, he likes to cuddle."

So fond Reggie sounded. He brought the bags in to the kitchen and called Paul in to help him. Paul got up and followed his brother, leaving me with Growlithe who'd woken up now. At the back door I heard something pawing at the glass and saw the Shinx from earlier. He pawed the glass again, making eye contact with me.

"Eh..." I mummbled to myself, trying to figure out how to get Growlithe off on me as he gave me big brown eyes. "Crap."

Opting to scoop him up in to my arms, I pressed the recliner back in to place and went to the backdoor. I slid it open for the Shinx and it strolled in. As I slid the door closed, it put it's paws on my jeans. Assuming it wanted to be picked up, I moved Growlithe to one arm and picked Shix up with the other.

"Ash?"

Reggie peaked in, thinking I'd stepped outside when hearing the sliding door. He saw the pokemon in my arms and he chuckled.

"Aren't you popular? " he joked. "That Shinx is silly, was he pawing at the door?"

"Yeah, he was. Figured I'd let him in. Is that okay?"

"Oh It's fine. If you sit down with him he'll probably fall asleep, so be careful. Same goes for that Growlithe there."

I went back to the couch and sat down, accepting the fate Reggie predicted. Both Pokemon dozed off in my lap. When Paul came back he snorted at the sight of me lounging with the two of them.

"Those two look like they've never been happier. Reggie's losing his touch."

"Very funny, Paul." Reggie called out from the kitchen. "Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him. Give off good vibes. It's what they're drawn to."

"Hm."

As Reggie moved about the kitchen, it was really quiet. The T.V was on and I could hear the rustle of paper bags being moved around in the kitchen. The house smelled nice, like sandalwood. It was calm and felt like... well it felt like a home. So peaceful.

My pokedex blared out ringing just then. Startling the pokemon in my lap awake. The Shinx looked up and the Growlithe was at full attention standing in my lap with his paws on my chest, looking around for a threat. I dug for my pokedex and pulled it from my jean pocket. I checked the caller I.D, briefly catching a slide of the eyes from Paul.

"Hey Richie" I answered when picking up the call. "What's up?"

"Dude, are you free tonight?"

"Um...I'm not really sure. "

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

Paul raised a questioning eyebrow at me as I spoke to Richie.

" I'm with Paul visiting a relative. "

"Well you think your boyfriend will let you sneak off ? I'm in the area, I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise for me? What the hell are you up to?"

"Where are you? I'll just bring it to you."

Unsure if it was okay to invite Richie over, I turned to Paul who was watching me.

"Hey uh, Richie wants to bring me something. I haven't a clue what it is but is it alright if he swings by?"

"I don't see why not."

"Your friend better bring their appetite, I'm cooking!" Reggie called out.

Half an hour later the doorbell rang and Paul was the one to answer it. He stood up as I'd begun to. I heard the door open and shut then Paul and Richie came in, two Pikachu perched on his shoulders. A big smile came to my face and one Pikachu jumped down and came running to the couch.

" Hey Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped in to my arms and both Growlithe and Shinx looked up at us. Richie laughed and came over, unknowingly taking a seat on the couch next to me where Paul had previously been.

"Surprise!" he cheered. "Am I the best friend you could ask for or what?"

"Thanks, Richie. Thank you so much. I didn't know Oak was done with him already. He was supposed to call me to pick him up"

"Yeah well I talked him in to handing him over to me for delivery. Believe me, be glad it was me."

Richie's tone dropped to imply something. Scrunching my nose, I signaled him to explain but he flicked his eyes to Paul.

"You sure here's the best place for that?"

"Whatever you tell me you can say in front of Paul."

Richie meant no harm but he was now under probation under my boyfriend's stare. I saw the fear when he realized. Paul's concern was obviously centered around Richie insinuating what he had to tell me shouldn't be said in front of him.

"Okay...well this morning Oak tried reaching you through the Pokemon center you were at... Buuut when he called you were mysteriously no longer there or in any of the rosters for surrounding pokemon centers." Richie fessed up. " I'd been over and heard him on the phone with nurse joy who had no clue where you were, saying you moved."

Richie explained, clearing his throat as Paul kept eyes on him.

" He was going to call Gary to pick Pikachu up and deliver him to you, assuming that he knew where you were. Basically I saved your ass and cut in, telling him we were hanging today and I'd deliver Pikachu. Not to bother getting ahold of Gary..."

Nodding slowly, I went over the information. It wasn't as bad as he made it out to be. At least that's what I thought until I realized Richie had more to tell me.

"I took Pikachu and booked it out of there after Oak said he was going to call your mom and tell her I'd be returning your Pikachu. Long story, short, Gary's on a man hunt. He called me, demanding I tell him where you were. I lied and said you hadn't told me where you were staying... yeah, he knows that's bullshit. He's not stupid."

The scowl that formed on Paul's face left me scared even though I hadn't done anything wrong. Richie looked away, Paul's stare too much for him. Concerned, having overheard, Reggie stepped out of the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Reggie. Everything is fine." Paul answered him, annoyed. "Just some bullshit."

"Paul... is Ash in danger? Does he need a place to stay?"

"He's staying with me, he's perfectly safe. "

Reggie accepted his brother's answer but raised another.

"Where are you two staying if you're not at the Pokemon Center? You can always stay here."

"We're renting a room, we're fine."

It didn't go unnoticed by me that Paul left out we were staying at Alain's. Reggie went back in to the kitchen, announcing the food would be ready soon. Richie was informed he was expected to stay, which he was down for. He also went in his bag and pulled out a pokeball, one I recognized as my Pikachu's. One he never used.

"Oak also wanted you to have this. Don't know why, your Pikachu has always hated this thing. "

Taking the pokeball, I put it in my own bag.

"Anyways, your secret is safe with me. Gary has been blowing up my dex none stop to the point I had to block him. He still doing the same to you?"

"No, actually. It's weird."

"That is weird. He's up to something."

What was supposed to be a pleasant event turned sour. Paul didn't let me dwell on it, assuring me he had everything under control. Dinner was served and Paul sat next to me, Richie sitting next to Reggie. I would have assumed Paul would sit next to Reggie so Richie could sit next to me but nope. He took his seat right next to me. So Richie sat across from me instead.

It went well enough, Paul not talking much as Reggie filled the silence. On the floor all the pokemon, including Sparky and Pikachu, ate from the dishes of pokemon food he set out. I got a look in to the life of a breeder, Reggie telling Richie and I about his work.

My Pikachu finished his food first and came running up to sit in my lap. Reggie paused what he'd been saying as he looked to Pikachu's empty dish. He had scarfed it down.

"Wow, hungry little guy. He's got a good appetite."

"Yeah, he always has."

"He eats well, can tell by his weight and coat. His cheeks are nice and red too, nice pokemon you've got there. "

"Thanks Reggie."

When dinner was over, Reggie cleared the table. Paul went to gather the pokemon dishes and I offered to help him but he poked me in the side, nudging me away. Reggie waved his hand, smiling and shooing me to the living room to sit with Richie.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted" I caved only for Paul to grab my ass as Reggie had his back turned.

I almost squacked then hurried away, remembering that I was wanted in a completely different reason than helping clean up. Paul evidently didn't lose that desire from earlier. Finding sanctuary in the living room, picked Pikachu up and hauled ass away from Paul who was still horny. I plopped down next to Richie and he grinned widely.

"The night is still young! What are we going to do?" He asked. "I'm only staying at an Inn near here and I don't feel like going back yet."

"What's there to do?"

Xxxxxx

Richie and I wound up leaving our Pokemon with Reggie and went to a bar nearby sometime after dinner. Paul let me go, choosing not to tag along under the condition I wasn't reckless and would call if something happened. A couple hours and four drinks later I was lightheaded and feeling the booze. Richie wanted to dance but I wasn't in the mood for that. The bar had music and people were dancing, so Richie did what he did best and went to mingle.

I sat at the table for a little bit, alone. There were couples strewn about, I could spot them. They weren't hard for me to spot, they way they looked at each other gave it away. A connection between the eyes beyond infatuation. A bond. They were different from the random pairs of strangers dancing together in the heat of a hook up waiting to happen.

Different than Gary and I.

Gary and I never looked like that. I knew that for a fact. It didn't make me sad, I felt like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Just how it was. How water was wet, the same simplicity. But what wasn't simple was Paul. How did he and I look together?

Richie was off dancing with two people, a man and a woman. The two were a couple with Richie in between them. The woman's back was turned to me, but the man I could see. He had ashy blonde hair, it almost looked kind of green in the light. It laid long and straight past his chin like Paul's had before he cut it. The man's sharp gray eyes that spotted me like a camera lens fixed to zoom in. He reminded me of Paul, something about his eyes mostly.

In my alcohol haze I didn't think to break eye contact with him. I was thinking about Paul, looking at him. Paul had his hands all over my body...that's where my mind was. The same way the man watching me had his hands roaming over Richie, I had Paul touching me.

The man tapped Richie to point in my direction, whispering in his ear. Richie did a double take before shaking his head and whispering something else. Too fuzzy in the mind to even try and speculate what they could be saying, I looked away and dug a hand in to my bag for my dex but my fingers touched a pokeball first.

I took it out and stared at it, turning it in my fingers. I remembered trying to get Pikachu to go in it when I was kid. He refused. I hadn't even chosen Pikachu, I was supposed to choose a starter but showed up late in my pajamas from oversleeping. Gary didn't hesitate to give me grief.

He was a famous Oak and got first pick on his starter pokemon, he would go on to do great things. Get the best education and training. He didn't have a parent like I did, but he had a grandfather who could give him everything. Gary had potential, my mother never failed to remind me. She liked Gary more than me.

Mom never made me feel good about myself, neither did Gary.

Paul did though. In his own way.

Staring at the pokeball again, I scowled. Pikachu didn't like that pokeball and neither did I. I rolled it around in my hand before accidently almost dropping it. When managing to catch it, I heard a tink. Stopping, I then brought the ball close to my ear and rattled it.

There was something inside.

When I pressed the button, the ball opened at the seams. Inside the hollow device was a ring. One I recognized. Gary, the fucking asshole. He put it in there when I left Pallet with Paul, I knew it. It laid on top of a slip of paper, his perfect penmanship across it.

"Please don't leave me"

Xxxxx

"You know you're being stupid, right?"

Gary sat on his bedroom windowsill, looking out on to his grandfather's land. Fingers curled in his hand, he clenched tightly. My own hands trembled. I stood feet away from him, watching as his shoulders tensed so tightly his body went rigid from his neck to the base of his spine.

Around his room were shelves and shelves of books, his desk meticulously organized. A book lay there, opened but unreturned to. The chair pulled out and misplaced along his presentable room. The chair sat empty as Gary sat at the window, despising my existence.

"I'm not stupid, Gary..."

"Yes, you are!"

His greens eyes were blazing when he whipped his head to face me. He was nearly seething, his beautifully sculpted face still unnervingly collected. Fist still clenched, he shook it at me.

"You're fucking stupid!" He berated me. "Don't stand there and tell me otherwise."

I could feel my eyes threaten to water but gnawed the inside of my lips instead, looking away in frustration. Gary was pissed and when I looked back at him my eyes drifted to his clenched hand. That only made him angrier. Still, I spoke up again.

"I have the right to say 'no'..." I reasoned to him. "I'm not obligated to say yes, you know. That's not how it works...Saying 'no' doesn't make me stupid."

"Only a fucking dumbass would say no to me. Clearly you must be stupid."

The scorn radiated off of him and I couldn't speak. I wanted to walk out but not without my dignity. I needed to defend myself. If only for once. But Gary was already running his mouth again.

"Just get out...but this doesn't end here. " He shook his head at me, lips pursing like he'd tasted the sour pouring off his words. " I promise you that much, Ash."

Taking a deep breath, I looked him right in right in the eye. Gary's eyes were piercing, like he was trying to cut me down before I stood up to him. He always did this, and he would continue to if I let him. I didn't want to take the blame for his actions anymore. I didn't want to be kicked out again just to be lured back in with his fake smile.

"It does end here, Gary."

I thought his jaw would crumble he clenched it so tightly. His green eyes were on me. They were beautiful like emeralds right out of a treasure chest. I looked at those malicious, beautiful eyes and shook my head.

"It's been four years. I'm so tired." I choked "I can't do this anymore. I can't marry you either."

"What part of 'I love you' don't you get?" He growled.

I cried and Gary breathed in from his nose. Standing up, he approached me. Looking me down, he nodded before putting his arms around me. Completely ignoring the way I cringed at his touch, held me to him.

" We'll give it some time."

"We've wasted enough time! I don't want this anymore!"

"We'll be friends again for now then."

Reluctantly relaxing in his hold, I sniffled.

"Just friends? You promise. "

"Just friends. You can go clear your head somewhere, without me. You wanted to see Sinnoh, didn't you?"

"Yeah"

Sighing heavily, Gary hugged me tighter.

"I'm going to leave tomorrow" I announced. "I'm going to get away from Pallet. I need to get away."

"You gonna come back to me one day?"

"If you can change... Maybe I'll come back then."


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SURPRISE! A double update! Haha. Enjoy :D

**Song referenced here in this chapter is "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran

Xxxxxxx

"Do you have a key?"

Walking along the road back to Reggie's house, Richie stumbled. He had more than I did, his new friend that night having bought him some too. I wasn't sober, but I was past tipsy. I knew I was drunk, even if only mildly. I drank more than I had meant to, I made a bad judgment to order more alcohol after thinking about Gary's first proposal.

"No, I don't have a key. But Paul doesn't go to bed early, he'll be up."

Just as I predicted, Paul was up. He was sitting at his window, smoking. I could see the lit end of his cigarette in the dark, his face barely visible in the distance. He disappeared from the window as we made it to the front door. I didn't ring the doorbell, knowing Paul would be opening the door momentarily.

He was dressed in plain black pajama pants and a white wife beater when he came to answer the door. His cigarette was gone, but the smell was still clinging to him. I leaned in to him, feeling dizzy once we were safely inside. Richie held the wall to keep himself up for a moment.

"Hey Paul, think I could crash here tonight? I'm fucked up."

"Couch is all yours."

"Thanks man."

Richie stumbled over to the couch, struggling to stay balanced until just dropping his weight down on the cushions. He tossed his hat off and kicked his shoes off before passing out in record time. Still leaning in to Paul, I ran my hand over his side, feeling his pajamas.

"I didn't know we were sleeping over...Where did you get the pajamas?"

"I still have clothes here."

"Mm"

I hummed a reply, hugging Paul.

"You're a bit drunk too, clearly."

"I regret drinking. I feel gross. Like I need a shower."

"Come on then. You smell like booze anyways. You spill it on yourself or something?"

"A little."

I didn't object as Paul carried me upstairs. We went inside a bedroom. It was plain, gray furniture and dark blue bedding and curtains that looked black in the dark. The hardwood floor had a decorative carpet in the center, and a pile of weights in the corner near a desk. I noticed as Paul walked us in to the bathroom inside the room.

"You have a bathroom in your room too?"

"Yup. Here, stay put for a second."

Paul set me down to lean on the sink. I stood with my rear on the edge, my hands on the counter behind me to stay up. I could stand on my own, that is until the dizzy spells hit. Paul put a plug in the tub and turned the water on, running me a bath.

"I'm not a little kid" I objected.

"I already showered, otherwise I'd get in with you. I don't trust you to stand up in there. " he explained over his shoulder as he checked the water."It's warm. You'll like it just fine."

Letting the water run, Paul came towards me and began pulling my shirt from my body. I leaned my weight back on the sink as I kicked off my sneakers. I got my socks off and tried undoing my jeans only to struggle with the button. Paul undid it and got me out of them. When my underwear slid off, I was completely naked.

I was completely unbothered by it for once, being naked in front of Paul. He said he liked all of me...he didn't lie like some people did. My own mother could find plenty of things about me to complain about, so could Gary. But Paul didn't ever try to hurt my feelings. Sometimes he sounded mean, but it wasn't vicious. It was just him.

He picked me up again and sat me down on the sink counter as I looked at him with glossy eyes, thinking. As we waited for the tub to fill more. I was cold and leaned in to Paul again, smelling his shirt. I remembered that smell.

"You smell like my dad did, kind of. He smoked too." I announced, nuzzling Paul's chest fondly. "He left for a smoke when I was little and never came back...I think my dad would have liked you."

"I doubt that."

"Well I like you."

Paul stroked my arm as I hugged him. My thoughts were still going so I said the next thing that came to mind.

" I don't know why Mom loves Gary so much. That's not her kid."

I wound up mumbling to myself halfway through but Paul heard it all. Looking me in the face, his face was passive and he rubbed his thumb over my chin.

"Why you thinking about Gary?"

"My thoughts are everywhere. It's making me dizzy..." I complained, shutting my eyes. "Ugh..."

"Don't let them give you a headache

Paul didn't sound mad at all, which was really nice. He put his warm hands on my sides and rubbed. He looked over at the tub and deemed it filled enough to get me in there. He sat me in the tub and kneeled by the edge, grabbing a bottle of soap. Pouring some in his hands he began rubbing it over my back and shoulders

The faucet was turned off and the water splashed lightly as Paul cupped some in his hands to pour it on me and get a lather going. I let him wash me, too tired to do it myself anyways. He did it quietly, not talking until instructing me to kneel and face him.

"Arms up"

He washed under my arms and I rested my forearms around his neck, my head lolling to rest on his chest.

"You falling asleep on me?"

"No, I'm just resting. "

His hands slid down my sides and washed my lower back, reaching the slope of my ass before massaging soap in to the skin there. I hummed contently at the touch, craning my lips up to kiss at Paul's jaw. I loved his hands, I missed them all night.

"You going to touch me?"

"Not in here"

He washed between my cheeks and I groaned as his fingers grazed my entrance, wet and slippery with soap suds. Just a little pressure and they'd slip right in. He didn't apply that pressure though. I pressed my hips back to try it myself and Paul gripped my ass.

"Don't tempt me" he warned, squeezing my ass for emphasis. "I want to get you out of here then I'll take care of this."

"You take such good care of me... I should marry you."

"Oh? Is that so?"

I hugged Paul's neck fully, my chest to his. His white wifebeater had a wet spot between the pectorals now but he didn't say anything about it. My drunken stare was stuck there for a moment, I could see his pecs through the now see through material.

"Gary asked me to marry him once...ha.. ha ha I said 'no'. Didn't even hesitate, either." I chuckled to myself brokenly. " He hated it...but I hate him."

"You should hate him."

" I'd marry you though. You don't hurt me... Gary likes to hurt me."

Paul didn't entertain the remark about Gary. Instead, he lifted my face to look me in the eye. He was intrigued. He watched me and I just wanted to kiss him. He was so handsome... and so good to me too.

"You'd marry me huh?"

"Mmm hmm" I hummed, smiling up at him. Infatuated. "I would. "

"Now what would be so great about that? You'd be stuck with me."

Paul's voice, it dipped. Those words, I didn't realize they weren't his own. Light with the alcohol, I was oblivious. With the sincerity of a little kid, I said the first thing that came to mind. No filter left to speak of.

" I wanna be stuck with you...don't let anyone take me away." I begged whilst fluttering my lashes, desperate for him to hear me. "Please Paul? I want to stay with you. Don't let anyone take me..."

With neither of us moving, it was quiet. My thoughts began jumping around again, to random images in my head. I could hear different voices, snip its of audio in the boozy fog floating around my head. I heard a guitar too... and a piano. But the piano didn't sound like it was inside my head. Confused, I blinked a couple times at Paul.

Mouth right above mine, Paul pecked me lightly. I pursed my lips, lingering on the chaste kiss. I gave Paul sad eyes when the kiss ended too soon. I wanted more of him.

"You're so cute" he murmured deep in his chest. "So fucking cute."

"Am I?"

Lacking my usual timid way from the buzz, I kissed Paul's cheek and trailed down to his sculpted jaw. A sultry peck to the chin, my wet fingers at the nape of his neck, I closed my eyes. He took my head in both hands, bringing my ear near his mouth.

"If you marry me, then you're mine. " he told me huskily. "I'll be the only man to touch you ever again."

"I don't want anyone else to touch me..."

One hand holding my chin, Paul brought one back down to my ass. He slipped a finger inside me, moving it in and out. He added another finger and my lips parted.

"Oohh" I moaned out, light and breathy across his lips. "Paul..."

"Fuck yeah Say my name, Baby."

"Paul...a-ah."

Kissing me with a grunt, Paul pulled his fingers out and rinsed me off before pulling a towel of the wall. He wrapped it around me and pulled the plug to the bath. Hoisting me over his shoulder, he brought me to the unlit bedroom. I was dried off quickly and the towel was left in a heap on the floor.

In bed Paul sat with his back to the headboard, with me in his lap. My legs were splayed on either side of his and I kissed him along the jugular, clawing at the shirt separating me from his large, firm pectorals and chiseled abdomen.

The wifebeater was peeled off and I licked at Paul without shame, licking up his chest to his neck. He stuck two of his fingers in my mouth, commanding me to suck. I suckled his fingers obediently, putting up no fight as he pressed back towards my throat. Up to the knuckles he was slick with saliva but he played with my mouth, watching as my lips sucked him.

Beneath me he was hard and throbbing through his pajama pants. I ground my ass down in to it, moaning as Paul finger-fucked my mouth. Tongue slipping out further past my lips, I moaned as my erection rubbed his abdomen. Paul dragged his fingers down my tongue and then brought them down to my ass.

He slipped them in and began fingering me, making me wiggle and squirm in his lap. I moaned as he played with me, pushing and rubbing the sweet spot inside me. My skin felt hot all over, humming as my chest was flush against his with his fingers working me from the inside.

"This what you wanted?" he asked me, eating it up as I groaned in to his neck, riding his fingers. "Wanted me to touch you? Make you squirm that round ass of yours in to my hand like a cock hungry slut? Talk dirty to you again?"

"Fuuckkk! Yess!" I gasped, pressing back on his fingers roughly, drowning in the filth dripping from his mouth. " Paul. Oh shit...ah, ah-AH!"

My voice rose and Paul put a hand over my mouth, muffling me. His touch didn't ease up at all. Adrift in the sensations taking over, I struggled to even consider watching my volume. Paul loved it but was far more aware of our surroundings than I was.

"Keep it down or I'll quiet you myself" he warned me as my cries begin slipping between his fingers.

He took his hand off my mouth, pulling my face close by the roots of my hair. A needy whine slipped my lips, growing to long moan as my dick throbbed, leaking with what he was doing. My eyes were wet and teary I was so stimulated, physically and mentally.

"My cock will go right down your throat." Paul threatened against my lips after plunging his tongue inside my mouth. "I'll shut you right up."

"That doesn't scare me."

The voice that came from me, I didn't recognize it as my own. But it was me, I'd said it without second thought so naturally. I sounded sultry and horny, my breath heavy as I swiveled my hips right at the brink of my orgasm. I was ready to burst but my little comment took it away from me.

Paul pulled his fingers out and pushed me off his lap. His fingers took me by the back of my head and guided me to his crotch. His pajamas were pulled down enough to free his erection. I opened my mouth and licked up his shaft, catching the drops leaking from his slit. He groaned from above me, cursing as I began kissing along the firm flesh of his cock.

I sucked the side, licking and kissing as I made my way back up towards the tip. I wasn't in control, even as Paul was losing his cool. His fingers were tight in my hair, holding me to his crotch as my ass was propped up high in the air, still hot and unsatisfied. I wiggled it, aroused as I teased Paul.

"Keep teasing me like that..." He warned as I flicked my tongue out over his tip, sucking the tip between my wet lips. "...Ash, so help me you'll be in big trouble. "

I wanted to please him, but that voice of his... It made me want to get in trouble.

He sounded so mad but he really wasn't. Paul didn't sound sweet at all but it drove me crazy with arousal. He never used a fake, sugary voice on me to manipulate me like others did. His voice was hoarse and deep, intimating. There was nothing sweet about it. His dominance was raw and unwavering. Nothing covering it up. That's what made me want to please him but there was some fun to be had pushing his buttons.

I wanted to submit to that power, knowing I'd get rewarded without a catch. But first I'd have my fun, because as I felt Paul's fingers in my hair, I knew he was holding back. How strong was Paul's control? I wanted to find out.

His cock went in my mouth and he groaned, feeling me suck my cheeks in. I bobbed my head on him, getting his skin nice and wet. The head rubbed along the edges of my throat as I sunk my mouth deeper on him, already braced for my chest to lurch as I reflexively gagged. I stopped for a second, took a breath and kept going.

Paul's pelvis was strong, he gave quick, staggered thrusts up in to my mouth. I choked on him a bit each time, squeezing my thighs together as my erection grew tighter. My hands rested on Paul's thighs, the muscle solid like rock. His pre-cum dripped down the back of my tongue as I serviced him, my throat fluttering naturally to swallow the fluid trickling down.

He gradually lost the caution he'd been using on me. He thrusted in to my mouth fully, bucking against my mouth. It became harder to breathe properly, but Paul was careful enough not to suffocate me. His hand reached out and grabbed my ass, seeing as I wiggled it.

I was smacked where my hip met my ass, sharp and unexpected. I moaned around his cock in my mouth. He felt the vibrations, my hot breath on his pelvic bone. Again he smacked me and I dug my fingers in to his thighs, pulling at the material of his pajama pants desperately.

He wanted to fuck me, I could tell by the way Paul was groaning and moving his hips. He was losing his patience, that control. As badly as he wanted to take reign over my ass, he was having too much fun with my mouth. He fucked it, slapping my ass around and dragging his finger over my entrance but not once penetrating.

I wasn't getting rewarded until he felt like it, which was fine. I was having my fun letting him plunge himself down my throat, getting to bob on my own in intervals. I could taste him, his fluids flowing so heavily it was like thin strings of sticky syrup trickling in my mouth. I licked it all away, swallowing it continuously. Then Paul was at his brink, ready to blow.

"You want it down your throat or in your mouth?" he asked me, giving me only two options. "I'm close."

I eased my mouth off him to speak, panting as I had a chance to breath properly. His taste was still faintly coated along my tongue, very faintly sweet with his secretions and salty with his sweat.

"In my mouth, I want to taste it. "

"Christ-"

Paul muttered to himself in approval, getting cut off as I resumed what I'd been doing. He guided my movements roughly until seizing up and pulling his cock back far enough until the mushroom tip lay right in the middle of my tongue.

"Nngg Fuck..."

"Mmph!"

I was surprised when he came. A splash of thick, bitter-sweet across my tongue. It dripped down the sides of my tongue, gathering underneath the row of my bottom front teeth. With Paul's cock still in my mouth, I swallowed and sucked him clean of any remainder. He pulled me off and rubbed my hair back as I looked at him in the dark, his black eyes hidden from me and blended to the darkness of Paul's bedroom.

I could see him, the outline of his face and body visible. Putting my hands in front of myself, I felt around for Paul's neck. I wrapped my arms around it and pulled myself up in to his lap again. With his cock still hard, it pressed between my asscheeks as I hugged Paul. My heartbeat was still elevated, my body still worked up.

"Paul, I'm so horny" I told him, desperate for my own relief. "Please... Lay me down, take me. Bend me over, I don't care."

"Come here, baby."

The pet name set my stomach to flutter pleasantly. Moving me, he brought me up to perch above his erection. Hands holding me by each cheek, he spread me apart and lowered me down on to him. Very slowly, very very slowly. He was wet with my spit, no other lubrication to assist him penetrate me. I didn't think it was a big deal being I'd done it that way before, with Gary being fine.

When the head began breaching me, I felt how tight it was. The friction was noticeable, nothing like the smooth glide of the lotion Paul used on me. It was hard to slip it in, I was too tight and only got tighter as I began anticipating pain. And I got it.

"Stop. Stop, stop, stop!" I pleaded, feeling like the tip of Paul's erection would tear me.

Around Paul's neck my hands trembled and I hovered on his erection, the skin of my entrance having not reacted well. He reacted to my plea immediately, stopping on a dime. All movement ceased. It was embarrassing. I begged him to fuck me and then couldn't even get him inside me. He apologized, regretting even thinking it would work. He knew how big he was.

"I can look for some lotion" he offered to me as I trembled, not saying anything for a few moments. "There might be some in the bathroom. Stay here and relax for me. "

Going to do as he promised, Paul went to the bathroom. He flicked the light back on, opening drawers as I was left on his bed. My head spun and I laid down, feeling the covers beneath me. Paul's pillow didn't smell like the one he used at Alain's and the Pokemon center but it still had traces of him. His scent didn't totally disappear in his absence from home.

I inhaled the smell, so comfortable in his bed. I was completely naked, lying there in the dark and his bed felt soft and welcoming. It made me miss him as he was only a few feet away in the next room. Some drawers were shut after being rummaged through, I heard them. Paul came in and searched for his pants in the dark, slipping them on.

'I'll be right back. Stay right there for me."

"Where are you going?"

"To the hallway closet."

The door to Paul's bedroom was opened and shut carefully and I heard his feet pad along the floor. Lying on my stomach, I hugged his pillow, waiting for him to come back to me. I was still horny, and groaned to myself, curling a leg up a bit. I couldn't will my erection down, even for a moment of peace.

Successful with his search for lotion, Paul returned with two small travel sized tubes of it.

"Thankfully Reggie still buys these." he told me. "I got two in case you need it."

"We probably won't need two..."

"Figured. But just in case. I don't want to leave you to keep the bed warm again."

The mattress weighed down as Paul got back on, leaving his pants on the floor again. He came in close, bracing an arm on either side of me and kissing between my shoulder blades. One lotion sat on the nightstand as the other stayed in Paul's hand, his lips kissing between my shoulder blades before going lower.

"That feels nice..."

Small kisses were ran down my spine, stopping to linger and rain them along the skin of my outer thigh. He kissed over my hip then to my thigh, squeezing one cheek. Even at full mast with my erection trapped underneath myself, it was possible I could have fallen asleep if I tried. With the buzz dying down a little and his soft kisses I could have easily fallen in to warm lull and dozed off.

The feeling of Paul's lips wandering over the cheek not squeezed in his hand caught my attention. I made a tiny sound in my throat half heartedly, curious to what he was doing. He shushed me and told me everything was alright, that I could just lie there and relax. He would take care of me.

His kisses kept trailing until coming to a stop. The lotion was left to sit in the sheets as he held both my cheeks apart. Wet heat lashed out at my entrance and I twitched, now understanding Paul had licked me. I raised my chest off the mattress.

"W-What are you doing? Don't..."

"You're fresh from the bath, it's fine. Lie back down"

I brought my chest back down to the mattress, obeying Paul. His dominant edge had calmed but it was still there. When his tongue darted over my entrance again I shifted my hips in to the matress abit, pulling away. Lifting my hips off the bed, he raised them closer to his face. His tongue licked me again, slow and heavy. I shuddered at the hot, wet heat on my intimate skin. A choppy gasp escaped my mouth, my arms holding Paul's pillow tighter.

The small wet laps reached my ears, that and my own breathing. Hearing him lick away meant the room was quiet except for me. It was my breathing making the noise, so much louder in the dark than it really was. I controlled myself as Paul traced around my entrance, but the tip of his tongue nudging in made it harder to keep cool.

My face was red, I could feel it. My mouth fell open in a silent cry as that slick, wet heat slithered inside me. It was warm and tickled the nerve endings there sensually. I forced air in to my lungs, just barely able to keep from crying out. What he was doing felt amazing but extremely embarrassing.

He kept on, chuckling to himself as my rear gave a quick jolt, my back arching. I pushed my ass in his face, not meaning to, and he went with it. Licking more urgently, he reached an arm around my waist and took hold of my erection. His pumping in rhythm with the strokes of his tongue left me breathless. When I got air back in my lungs my mouth was gaping and I moaned.

I was close and begged Paul to stop, wanting him inside me. I wanted to feel stretched and filled with his cock but he was taking joy in my squirming against his face. He held me tighter, making sure I couldn't wiggle away from him. His tongue moved in a frenzy until I was rocking against his mouth, pleading for him to let me cum.

He did just that. He made me cum just like that, catching my release in his hand. My face in his pillow, I muffled myself. He squeezed me, pumping until I had nothing left to give then slipped his talented tongue back in to his mouth.

The bed moved with Paul as he came up to kneel behind me. The lotion bottle popped as I focused on catching my breath. Layered himself over me, his erection bumped my entrance, surprising me and sliding in easily. Paul wasn't gentle anymore after that.

"Wiggle that ass for me again" he urged, thrusting full pace. "You wanted it so bad earlier, shake it."

Doing as I was told, I moved my ass back against Paul. He pressed down in the center of my back, instructing me to arch for him how I'd done before. Curving my back in as far as I could, I pushed my ass up and he slammed his hips in to me, pentrating me repeatedly in hard , smooth motions.

His skin slapped mine, his testicals hitting me with the momentum of his thrusts. The harder he moved, the higher my voice got as I tried to talk to him. I wanted his hands in my hair.

"Paul, pull my hair."

Not bothering to ask if I was sure, he twined his fingers at my scalp and tugged hard enough I felt the tension. He didn't inflict any pain, just pulled and directed my head over my shoulder. His mouth came crashing down on mine and he kissed where he'd released not long ago.

Tongue kissing me wetly, he fucked me for what I was worth. Rocking my fatigued body around, he building closer to another release himself. His movements were exactly what I needed because he was ramming my sweet spot from where he was positioned. The pressure to my prostate sent me spiraling a second time no problem. Paul pinned me down to the bed, hand still in my hair as he pounded straight down in to me. I literally bounced with the force, Paul shuddering with his second release.

It took a few moments for him to peel himself off of me. When he did, he laid on his back and rolled me to lie on top of him. I laid on top of him like dead weight, exhausted. I was sweaty and I was ready to fall asleep. One finger tracing the arch of my cheekbone, Paul kissed my head for a long second. My face was lifted off of him and he kissed my forehead just as tenderly.

"What was that for? I asked him groggily, completely spent.

Paul didn't reply, but I was kissed. It said enough.

xxxxxx

"Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes...But it's the only thing that I know..."

Birds pokemon were chirping when I woke up. But what was far more beautiful were the melodic notes coming from a piano. A voice filled the house in the distance. A man's voice. I felt like I'd heard the piano before.

"When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes... It is the only thing that makes us feel alive~"

Sitting up in bed, I was alone. My clothes were missing from the bathroom but my sneakers and bag were at the foot of the bed on the floor. Going to a dresser, I pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a T shirt, them being too big since they were Paul's. Covered up, I poked my head out the door, looking around the hallway.

"Paul?" I called.

"We keep this love in a made these memories for ourselves." The singing continued. "  
Where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken and time's forever frozen still..."

It was early morning still, I could tell by how quiet it was aside from the music flowing through the house. No one was downstairs, Richie gone from the couch. Back up the stairs I went, listening and following the music. It sounded like Reggie had a radio playing somewhere.

"So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans. Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet.  
You won't ever be alone. Wait for me to come home~"

Wandering the second floor, the music got louder as I approached an open door...that had stairs. It went up to what I assumed was an attic. Climbing up, I let my curiosity get the better of me. I figured he had music playing as he was doing some early morning cleaning. Paul did say his brother was very busy.

"Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul. And it's the only thing that I know..."

I peaked my head in, seeing it was Reggie singing. He sat at an ivory piano. Back turned to me, his fingers danced across the keys. Graceful and calm, he played.

" I swear it will get easier... Remember that with every piece of you. " he bellowed sweetly, humming in his throat. "...Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die."

One with the flow of the melody, he sang. He sang beautifully, he really did. Alain's singing was nice too... but Reggie's...Reggie's was just beautiful. The Shinx I met in the yard sat on top of the Piano, listening as Reggie sang. He looked at the Shinx, smiling.

"We keep this love in a photograph. We made these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken and time's forever frozen still..."

Reggie, took a breath, his muscles relaxing as he carried on. He looked up at the roof then back at Shinx and smiled, it a little lower at the edges this time.

"So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans. Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet.  
You won't ever be alone. Wait for me to come home~"

The Shinx, crawled closer to Reggie, stretching it's neck out over the edge of the piano it sat on. Reggie leaned in, Touching his forehead to the Shinx's. It nuzzled him.

"And if you hurt me, that's okay baby, only words bleed. Inside these pages you just hold me, and I won't ever let you go...Wait for me to come home" Reggie, laughed silently as Shinx pawed at his nose. "Wait for me to come home. Wait for me to come home... Wait for me to come home~"

When the Shinx sat back, Reggie looked down at his hands as he played. His voice kept it's beautiful tone, but took on a hint more somber than melodic.

"You can fit me inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen. Next to your heartbeat where I should be, keep it deep within your soul." His voice peaked, rising higher like a heartfelt exclamation. "And if you hurt me...That's okay baby, only words bleed. Inside these pages you just hold me, and I won't ever let you go~"

Suddenly I felt like I intruded on Reggie's privacy. He was very invested in what he was singing. I felt like I should sneak back out of the attic undetected but I couldn't. I wanted to hear.

"When I'm away... I will remember how you kissed me under the lamppost back on Sixth street, hearing you whisper through the phone...'Wait for me to come home'~ "

He ceased his playing, the song coming to a gentle end. Reggie reached out and took the Shinx in it his arms, scratching it's head fondly. The Shinx looked over Reggie's shoulder, spotting me. It made a sound, causing Reggie to glance at it curiously. He saw the Shinx's stare fixed over his shoulder.

"What are you looking at, Silly?" he asked it then looked over to see it was me. "Oh, It's Ash. Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine, thanks...sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Music tends to draw an audience, no worries. Paul told me you were a heavy sleeper, figured it wouldn't wake you up."

The Shinx purred and cuddled up to Reggie, demanding his attention.

"That Shinx is really affectionate"

"He always wants attention, these little guys tend to be affectionate." Reggie explained. " This one get's lonely. They do best in pairs of two... once upon a time I used to have another one."

The sound of a door being opened caught both Reggie and I's attention. He laughed and pointed towards the staircase, suggesting we go downstairs. Climbing down first, Reggie followed me.

"...you sounded really good, by the way." I told him as we walked down to the second floor. "Your song was beautiful."

"Well thank you. It was once a duet. Doesn't sound quite the same without the guitar."

"...Guitar?"

There were footsteps coming up the stairs from the first floor just then. Paul was dressed in black sweats and a thin blue track shirt. The blue fabric clung to his pecs, damp with sweat. Reggie greeted him and strolled by, letting us know there were plenty of fresh preserved fruits and jams to pick from if we were hungry. Fresh bread was on the counter and there was milk in the fridge.

"Hey you"

Paul greeted me as Reggie walked away, Shinx in his arms. Paul saw I was wearing some of his clothes and smirked. Apparently my clothes from the day before, along with his, were in the laundry room drying from being washed.

"I was wondering where they were... where have you been? And where's Richie?"

"Richie went back to his Inn to shower and change, saw him when I came down for a run. I walked him there and went for a run after."

"Oh...okay. Did you have a nice walk with him?"

"Yep. We had a little talk. He's going to message you later, by the way. Now, I need your help with something, c'mon."

In Paul's room again, he got down on the floor and did push ups. I'd seen him exercise before, I already knew he was strong. But I was still impressed when he had me sit on his back and carried on with the push-ups without straining himself. He focused on the repetitions and I focused on keeping my balance on top of him.

"So why are you up so early? I thought you'd be dead to the world until at least ten after last night"

"Oh, I heard your brother singing and playing the piano earlier." I told him. "It woke me up. He sounded really good though. Did he and Alain sing together when they were friends or something?"

"Yeah, all the time. Didn't know Reggie was singing again though. "

That was a cute thought, best friends singing and playing music together. Was also kind of sad when thinking about it... they weren't best friends anymore. That ship sailed when Alain chose to use drugs. To my understanding, I wasn't to mention Alain's name to Reggie at all. That was boarded off territory. Do Not Enter.

"Did Reggie stop singing or something? Why would he stop? He has talent."

"Not everyone who can sing, sings. It's a personal thing, opens people up."

"Your brother seems like an open kind of guy."

"He is for the most part. It's been an off five years for him. "

That afternoon we left to return to Alain's. Reggie was sad to see Paul go but didn't pester him about staying. Of course, Paul and I were welcome to come back whenever. Before leaving, Reggie gave Pikachu a pat on the head, looking him over. As he appraised him, Shinx came over to my leg and clung to my right calf.

"Huh-What?" I mumbled, looking down to see Shinx. "Oh"

"Silly Shinx, don't do that to him."

When Reggie tried taking the Shinx off me, it didn't want to let go. It purred whilst latched on to me and whined when Reggie tried coaxing him off. The behavior puzzled Reggie as he watched the Shinx.

"That's funny, he used to do that me when...when I had another one. The other one would always take the left leg and this one would take the right." He muttered to himself mostly. " I'd be walking around with them around the house... He hasn't done this in years."

I didn't know what to say as Reggie scratched his head, thinking.

"Well we've got to go" Paul stated, waving the Shinx away successfully. "We'll see you around, Reggie."

"Have a nice trip back, you two. Ash it's been a pleasure, be sure to come back soon. Pester Paul if you have to, he never comes home."


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'SNOTE: Hello again! :) My jaw just about dropped when I took a look at the views for the fic. You all never cease to amaze me. Thank you again! That being said, I would love to hear from more of you! Feel free to let me know your thoughts, it means so much to me. I adore hearing what you guys have to say. But if you're shy it's totally fine. I'm happy you're here.

Hope you all enjoy. Have at it :) It's another double update today!

xxxxxx

"So why don't you visit home? Reggie seems great"

Walking along with Paul, we were headed back to our room. Just leaving Reggie's it was still late morning. Noon was around the corner and being Paul and I hadn't eaten , I was hungry. Because after finishing his work out, instead of sitting down to eat, he and I showered then redressed for the walk back home. My stomach growled aggressively loud and Paul noticed the sound.

"We should grab something to eat. I need to do some food shopping again, otherwise you'll be eating Ramen again. " Paul stated before going on to answer my question. "Also, Reggie is great. He's been great to me my whole life, I just think he deserves some time to himself now"

I didn't really understand. If I had a sibling who was as warm and caring as Reggie was, surely I'd go home more often...I'd probably stay there. That house felt comfortable, extraordinary so. I would have preferred living there any day, honestly. Although I'd only been there a day, I can't say any other house had felt that welcoming. None except Richie's. His parents kept a nice home too, I'd been there countless times growing up.

His mother was a sweet, boisterous woman and liked welcoming me in. Can't even count the number of times I'd slept over to escape my own life. It was easy to pretend I was part of their family. Richie's mother always told me the door was open and Richie never hesitated to make room for me in his bed. Before Paul, Richie's house had been my escape. But Paul, it seemed, had a home just as lovely.

Even though it was just his older brother there, the house was homely. The pokemon there really brought life to the home too. I had felt more at ease there right off the bat after meeting Paul's brother. Reggie really kept a nice house. Paul fit right in it, his natural sulk aside. It boggled me that Paul didn't want to stay there. Instead, he'd been living in a rented room not too far away.

"Your brother loves you..." I argued, my confusion coming across as well intended reasoning. "I don't think he minds you around. It sounds like he wants you there, Paul. I mean, the house just feels so welcoming. "

" He'll worry over me if I'm around and he has his own life to live. He's my brother, not my dad. Sometimes I think he forgets."

Being Reggie and Paul were only ten years apart, a fatherly figure was a bit of a stretch. It was clear Reggie didn't actually see Paul as his kid. However, since he was just old enough to have stepped in as Paul's guardian when he needed it, I could see why Paul would feel that way. Somewhere Reggie definitely had an affection for Paul that was past normal sibling affection and somewhat parental, but I didn't get the impression Reggie saw himself as a parent. He'd been sixteen and took on the task of raising a six year old, so it would have been completely understandable even if he did.

" He's only ten years older than you, your brother isn't old enough to be your dad...not that he even looks his age. He's really thirty two?"

"Yup, he sure is. "

Putting my hands in my pocket, I fiddled with the hard plastic of my pokedex. Reggie wanted Paul around, yet Paul was purposely keeping his distance. I knew how that went, at least in different context. I would have given anything for a warm house like Paul's. Warm house with a sincere warmth to it...a warm house with unconditional love. A mentally stable guardian too.

" I wish I had a sibling like that. Would have preferred someone like Reggie over my mother... Does your brother's worrying overwhelm you or something?"

"No, it gets on my nerves though. Like I said, he has his own life to live. I'm twenty two and can take care of myself now."

"If it's worth anything, I don't think your brother wants to live his life without you there."

I wasn't one to give opinions, especially ones on such personal subjects. That being my usual way, Paul looked over at me when I gave the comment. Paul didn't like people sticking their nose in his business but he didn't get mad at me for it. As of late he looked pretty impressed whenever I spoke up or asked questions.

" Reggie shouldn't have had to take care of me to begin with, I don't want him wasting anymore of his time on me. That's really my issue with going home." He confided, sighing lowly. " He burned away his youth to raise me while mom went off to shoot up. He didn't need that responsibility. Sixteen year olds are supposed to worry about their cars, not a child. He got one that year, he just didn't know he'd be driving me back and forth to school in it everyday too. "

"Sounds like you feel guilty."

" ... "

Pausing, Paul didn't reply. My stomach dropped and I thought for sure I pissed him off. Ready to apologize, Paul put a hand up to signal not to bother. I swallowed thickly, looking down at the dirt road. We kept walking and he didn't answer me or reply. After a long string of moments, Paul fished out his carton of cigarettes. Solemnly with an air of complete resentment, he answered me.

"I've lived with the guilt awhile now. "

Looking straight ahead at some tall grass along the road, Paul didn't look at me. He placed a cigarette between his lips and returned the carton to his pocket. With a flick of his bic the end was lit and he inhaled, puffing the smoke out with a shake of his head.

"It started when I found Alain on the cusp of dieing. Had Reggie been less over protective of me, he wouldn't have been so quick to cut off Alain when addiction took over... and Alain wouldn't have attempted suicide to begin with."

Another heavy drag, the smoke coming out through his nostrils like steam from an angry bull.

"I was sixteen, I had enough common sense not to shoot up like my mother. Not my fault Alain didn't but it still sucks. Reggie was Alain's world, that and drugs. When one got taken away... well somewhere the sun got lost for Alain. "

"That's not your fault though. Just because someone else's burden involves you doesn't necessarily mean it's because of you."

"I know that. Do you?"

In trying to reassure Paul, I'd just reiterated a message I'd overlooked for years. Realizing I sounded like a hypocrite, I stopped talking. I let Gary and my mother wrap me up in their problems when it ultimately had nothing to do with me but I carried the shame and blame like it was obligation. I knew how painfully easy it was to get wrapped up in guilt, yet there I was trying to preach to my boyfriend.

"You're learning" was all Paul had to say when I didn't reply.

Some ashes flicked away, Paul's cigarette burned steadily. He took another drag and glanced over at me. I wore my anguish across my face, no need for Paul to dig up my feelings that time. He knew I was dwelling and instead of commenting, he changed the subject.

Paul mentioned he'd be working that night. There were groups with reservations coming in so he'd be home late. Usually he worked from morning to early evening, not late afternoon to closing. Our new destination was his job instead of going straight home being we were both hungry. On the way there Paul told me not to expect him home before midnight. After closing the diner later than usual hours and having to clean up, the staff would be there way past closing.

"If you're tired before I get home just go to sleep. Don't wait up for me."

"A-Are you mad at me? I didn't mean to pry-"

"I'm not mad. I just want you to get some sleep at a decent hour. "

The relief was instantaneous. An angry Paul was not something I wanted to deal with again, not directed towards me anyways. If my boyfriend was mad then so be it, I could stand by and deal. But I never wanted to be on the receiving end of it ever again, period. Taking a final drag, Paul dropped his cigarette and snuffed it out with his sneaker.

"I won't be leaving work until probably one, then I have to walk home. By the time I get in I hope you'll be asleep. I have a feeling I'm going to be aggravated after this stupid event, anyways. Better you're asleep for that or I may just take it out on you."

"Well if you need to vent I don't care... so long as I know you're not yelling at me."

"Yelling? Please. I'd be taking it out on your ass."

That was a curveball. Rolling my eyes away out of pure embarrassment I shoved my hands deeper in my pockets. I felt naïve for the misunderstanding even though he hadn't given me any reason to suspect he meant adulterous intent.

"Whatever works, Paul..." I mumbled. "I'd prefer that over you yelling, though."

"Should I expect to see you up when I get home?"

There was a hint of intrigue in that gravely voice. Obviously allured by the possibility of having something to look forward to after work, Paul met my eyes when I slowly glanced back over. I shrugged, looking away again. Paul's onyx eyes were burning the skin of my cheeks in broad daylight.

"Maybe?"

Coming back in to our town, we went to the diner without another word of Paul's possible late night treat. Margaret had just ushered off a waitress with a tray of food when she spotted us right away coming in through the doors. One hand curled on her waist, she waved to us and smiled, her crow's feet crinkling with her gray eyes.

"Paulie. take a seat wherever you want. I'll be right over!"

Paul took a booth in the back, away from the main part of the restaurant. From where he sat, he could see everything. I sat across from him, sliding in to my seat with my hands on the table top. Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and in to the seat. Just as I planted myself down next to him, Margaret came up from behind me.

"Sonny, why are you sitting there? Can't see nothing but Paulie from that seat."

" I prefer it that way."

I embarrassed myself with my response and Margaret was laughing and gave my cheek a big pinch with her long, bony fingers. She grinned at Paul, giving him a boisterous nod of approval.

"Oh this one is such a sweetie! Bet you eat him up like cookies, heh heh."

"Never really had a sweet tooth 'till him, guess you could say. "

"Who needs macarons when you've got him, eh? Ha ha! "

My seat swallowing me whole would have been perfect. Since waking up I didn't remember much of the previous night but with the suggestive remark I got a vivid flashback to Paul's mouth at my entrance. I could feel the ghost of Paul's touch on my skin and my stomach jump as Paul's hard gaze met mine with a clearly mutual understanding. As my face warmed Margaret just laughed more, more endearingly if anything. Like she could see the memory itself, she winked.

"Oh, you're cute Sonny. It's good to see you doing well"

My thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as Margaret patted my cheek with another wink. Pikachu became alert and jumped up to look at Maragrette. He stood on the table and I recoiled from the sudden movement. Margaret looked at Pikachu then reached out to pat him.

"Well hello there, friend."

Pikachu was all excited to see Margaret and stood up on the perch of his feet to get her attention. She placed both hands on his head and scratched him just how he liked to be scratched by his ears.

"Such a friendly Pikachu you are."

She left us with menus then walked off as one of the counter workers called her over for a phone call. She called over her shoulder that she would have coffee and juice sent to our table shorty. Paul watched her leave, as did Pikachu. My Pikachu leaned forward over the table top and kept an eye out for Margaret.

"Does your Pikachu know her?" He asked me, skeptical of Pikachu who seemed to be waiting with baited breath for Margaret's return.

"I don't think so...I think he might just be hungry. It smells like food in here he could be trying to get a better whiff. "

A waiter came over and brought us our drinks as I moved Pikachu off the table top. I didn't question why Margaret sent us drinks before we ordered them. Paul's coffee was routine, but I could have wanted something else... although I was going to order juice anyways. Drinking from it, I looked at the menu.

"I think I'll get French toast this time... hey, by the way. Where's the bathroom here?"

"Go straight across the booths behind us, then around the corner to the right. To the right again, left door."

"Thanks. Order for me if she comes back, please. And some chow for Pikachu."

Leaving my bag at the table, I went off to find the bathroom. It was right where Paul said it would be, easier to find than I expected. The hallway where the bathroom was went on longer towards the back of the diner, leading to what looked like an office. As I looked down the hallway, someone walked out from the women's bathroom.

"Oh, sorry!"

She bumped in to me on her way out the door, stepping back with a hand held out apologetically. She wound up losing her footing and tumbled back, falling to the floor. Long blue hair cascading down her back under a white knit cap, it wound up splayed out in the fall.

"Are you okay? Here, I'll help you up."

Holding my hand down for her, I offered to help her up. She took my hand and stood, smoothing down her short pink skirt. Hastily raking her fingers through her hair she began to fret over her appearance.

"Oh no, do I look okay?" How do I look?"

"..uh, you look nice?"

"Do I really? I'm applying for a job here. I need to look good. "

I didn't know too much about fashion or presentation but the young lady looked fine to me. I smiled, laughing nervously and assured her she was probably fine. She gave me a big, white smile and hurried off, thanking me. When she left I went to the bathroom.

Coming back from the bathroom, I was confused when finding the same blue haired young woman standing at my booth with Margaret. Unsure of what was going on, I approached carefully. Paul had one hand rested on his chin, listening as Margaret spoke.

"Currently we have room for a waitress." She told the young blue haired woman. " Paulie or I just have to interview you, sweetie. I'm busy right now with all these tables and I'll be stepping out for a bit in a few hours."

As quietly as I could, I snuck behind the young woman and slid in to my seat across from Paul. The woman saw me sidle in . She smiled and laughed, greeting me.

"Hi, again!" She joked " I keep running in to you."

"Small world."

Paul reeled back the young woman's attention briskly with a snap of his fingers.

"Dawn, is it?"

"Yes..."

"I'm off the clock right now. Unless Margaret wants to make the time for an interview you'll have to come back later."

Paul's response was dishearting to the young woman I know knew as 'Dawn'. She frowned, twiddling her fingers together. Margaret apologized, the case being she was busy with the diner for lunch hour then had somewhere else to be before the dinner rush.

"Are you sure?" Dawn insisted.

"I'm afraid so. Look, I'll be clocking in at four. Come back then, I can interview you when I come back in."

"Oh..."

Patting Dawn's arm in a grandmotherly way, Margaret encouraged Dawn to come back in a few hours like Paul suggested.

"Paulie here is a bit rough around the edges but he won't bite you, you'll do just fine." She told her, nodding righteously. "Just fine, dearie."

"Now if you'll excuse us..." Paul hinted bluntly.

With Margaret's smile, Dawn held herself more confidently and thanked Paul. She looked to me again and smiled sweetly.

" Sorry for earlier."

"No worries, glad you're okay."

"Yeah, well anyways bye!"

After Dawn's departure, Margaret chuckled and sauntered away with a quick pat to Pikachu's head. Again, Pikachu watched after her. Seeing he had jumped back up on to the table top when I was gone, I picked him up moved him to sit on the seat next to me.

"It's funny I came back to that woman at our table. She had bumped in to me in the hallway with the bathrooms." I told Paul after setting Pikachu down. "She was all freaked out over how she looked for her interview... feel kind of bad she didn't get interviewed. "

"Well my shift starts at four, right now I'm with you. She can wait."

Raising my eyes away from Pikachu, I met Paul's. I was in shock. Paul looked right at me, saw the shock on my face.

"What is it?" He asked, already seeing through me. "No one ever put your first before?"

Naturally my response was to shake my head 'no'. That spark of aggravation that popped in to Paul's eyes showed itself, the one I saw whenever something from my past surfaced. He hated the shit I'd gone through and knowing Paul, if he could face my problems head on he would kick ass and take names. But he did what he commonly did instead, he offered me his special brand of reassurance.

"People are fucking cunts."

Laughing, I had to cover my mouth and stifle my giggles. He's said it so bluntly, no warning. At times Paul's harsh mouth had taken me back, but after getting used to him it was kind of hilarious. He would say whatever he wanted, wherever he wanted, and it always came out without any finesse. As I snickered Paul rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee.

"You're something else" he muttered, placing the mug back down.

"You're the one who just said 'cunt' in a public restaurant like it was nothing." I argued, making myself laugh again in the process. "You can't just do that."

"Sure I can. "

Looking at my surroundings, then back at Paul, I realized something. Trying to get a point across, I gestured to our surroundings.

"Paul... you work here."

"Yeah, with a bunch of cunts."

"PAUL!"

My boyfriend gave a dry laugh at me as his blunt profanity tickled my funny bone once more. I tried cutting myself off with intent being apologize to Paul, but once seeing his stoic, black eyes just blinking at me I lost it. Margaret came over with our food, seeing Paul shaking his head at me.

"This one is silly." Margaret chortled as my food was set before me. "Make sure you keep him. Got a golden heart just like a child, he does. Laughter will keep him young."

As she placed a plate of food in front of Paul she poked him on the nose.

"He'll keep you young" she told him, cheeks pulling back to smile. "And he's just cute."

"I don't know about staying young but he is cute. Guess I'll have to keep him."

"Darn tootin' ya will!"

I caught my breath and without warning my head was being cradled. Margaret pulled me in to her for a hug and she stroked my head in a grandmotherly fashion, clucking her tongue.

"Sweet, sweet boy." She cooed, pecking the top of my head. "Such a sweet boy. Don't worry about none, Sonny. Just keep laughing."

It was weird, her hugging me so closely. But was weirder was she didn't feel... weird. She was comforting and her touch felt nice. She was one of those people who just gave a soothing presence. Just like being hugged by a grandparent. As she pulled away, she squeezed Paul's shoulder while he raised a forkful of homefries to his mouth.

"Thanks Margaret. Mind if I get a refill on the coffee?"

"Not a problem at all."

She went off to fetch the coffee and came back with a pitcher of juice too. She refilled Paul's mug and then my glass.

"Alright, so listen Paulie. I'll be gone before you clock in later on today but you'll be seein' me later on tonight. You're in charge and I trust you'll handle things."

"Per usual."

"Right, right. I'll be taking the travel cooler from back and some to- go bento boxes. They're already marked off from inventory so don't fret over the freezer missing some stuff. It's all accounted for."

Margaret's next statement was cut off as one employee called for her from the phone.

"Maggie!" A waitress called out. "Your part timer from the stand is on the phone again!"

I froze, that name sounding familiar. I couldn't pin it. Then Margaret called out to tell the person on the phone to close her stand before the lunch hour because she'd be there with the bento lunches soon. The old woman hurried off after our drinks were filled and I sat, stumped. Paul chewed and swallowed, tapping my foot under the table with his sneaker.

"What's with you?"

"Her name is Margaret, isn't it?" I asked, flicking my eyes towards the direction of the employee Margaret was hurrying off to for the phone. "That lady called her 'Maggie'."

" Margaret is her full name, I'm the only one who calls her that here."

Paul went back to eating and I picked up the syrup bottle for my French toast. Flipping the cap open, I drizzled it over my food still struggling to shake off the strange feeling creeping up on me. An oddly de ja vu type feeling. Next to me Pikachu peeked over the table top sniffing. Margaret came over, a purse now slung over her shoulder. Hustling, she put down a small bowl of Pokémon chow that I'd forgotten I asked Paul to order.

"Busy, busy, busy! Ol Maggie's only gots two hands and feet." She chortled as she shook her head. "Don't get old, child. Don't get old!"

Don't get old child. 

I remembered where I'd seen her before. The senile old woman from the plaza! Pausing with a mouthful, I darted my eyes up quickly to look at Maggie. She winked and pinched the tip of my nose lightly.

"It's on me again" she chimed, referring to Paul and I's food.

Walking away, she released her tight bun from it's confines. The black hair once pulled back on her scalp to the nape of her dark neck was unraveled and revealed large, long curls that fell well past her shoulders. She pulled a bandana from her purse and tied it on her head to keep her hair out of her face as an employee rolled out a cooler with wheels from the kitchen for her.

"That damn bun hurts my brain!" She laughed as she finished tying the bandana and an employee handed her the handle for the rolling cooler. "You'll see me in it soon enough though. I'll be back."

xxxxx

After eating, Paul still had significant time to kill before needing to grab his work uniform and going back. So finally getting around to it, we went food shopping. The small supermarket in town was close to Alain's house so carrying groceries wasn't going to be horrible.

Walking in, I saw the carriages and went to get one. As I began pulling one away, I heard the rapid approach of another carriage in motion behind me. I turned around, expecting to get hit, only to see it was Richie who had pushed off with his bodyweight to ride the shopping cart right behind me.

And he was wearing a supermarket uniform.

"Surprise!" He chimed, flaunting the nametag on his employee vest. "I work here now!"

Being Richie had nearly rammed me with a cart, I stood mouth agape. Richie smiled, still balanced on the cart and leaned his head over towards Paul who walked over nonchalantly.

"Your boyfriend sure knows how to get a guy the hook up!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Told Paul I was job searching this morning. While you were dead to the world he walked me back to the Inn and told me to fill out an application here, all had to do was say I know him and Reggie."

Still not caught up with the new onslaught of information, I was lagging behind. Paul took the carriage I had pulled out and pushed it back in, taking the one Richie had zipped in on instead. Richie hopped off and stood next to me, still excited.

"My brother worked here when I was a kid...he has good favor here. They knew my family situation" Paul explained ominously, purposely avoiding mentioning that his family situation was a drug addicted mother "I worked the warehouse in back here for years as a teen before getting laid off recently."

"Well that explains why you're ripped." Richie piped up, looking over Paul. "I thought maybe you were an athlete or something."

Richie signaled to his manager he'd be stepping away and followed as Paul began pushing the carriage towards the dairy aisle. A gallon of milk was placed in the carriage along with some eggs. Walking behind Paul, Richie and I talked back and forth.

"Wait, so if you're working here then are you staying in Sinnoh?"

"Yeah, dude! I was gonna call you after work and tell you, wasn't expecting you to come in though. Paul sure knows how to keep a poker face. He led you right to me."

We passed by some yogurt and I grabbed a tub of it and leaned over to toss it in the cart. Paul turned the corner at the end of the dairy section and grabbed a loaf of bread off a nearby shelf.

"We needed to do grocery shopping anyways" Paul spoke up. "But figured he'd like to know his best friend is here."

"I'm still in shock you're going to be staying here..." I told Richie and got grabbed by the arm after.

Richie linked his arm with mine and bumped shoulders with me playfully.

"Given all the shit that's gone down, I thought you could use some extra moral support. So did Paul. I'm here to stay. Besides, I've been itching to travel and figured Sinnoh would do." Richie unlinked our arms to throw his across my shoulders and hug me close from the side. " I miss you! You've been gone from Pallet for like a year. It was so sad not having you around."

"….I'm still shocked you're staying here"

"Well get used to it. Pfft, you're stuck with me again. Right, Paul?"

Paul continued to put items in the cart, nearly indifferent to Richie's enthusiasm.

"Just don't make a habit of climbing in through our bedroom window"

"Ha! Paul, that's pretty funny."

"I'm serious. You might see more than you bargained for."

Richie caught was Paul was implying and gave me a teasing shift of the eyes and a smirk that threatened to eat up his entire face.

"So that reminds me. You're a bottom now, huh?" He teased. "I was pretty drunk last night and some ruckus from upstairs woke me up. I don't think Paul's voice goes that high so …."

"We're in a supermarket!" I squacked, elbowing Richie who laughed it off.

"You' didn't say I was wrong though!"

"Just shut up."

I didn't want to talk about my new sexual dynamic with Richie, especially not in the supermarket. He had to have another say though before letting it go.

"That's probably what Paul told you last night when you two were-"

I made a swipe for my best friend and he cut himself off, hurrying away. He laughed his ass off and ran off, calling back to me that he was getting back to work.

"That's a cheap cop out and you know it!" I called after him.

"Can't hear you opera ass! I'll text you later!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose sulking along Paul, embarrassed. A petite, slender man dressed in baby blue hospital scrubs with pale skin and voluminous green hair picked something off a shelf as we passed and waved a hand dismissively.

"' It's okay, Honey. If you're singing to the heavens it means your man here is doing something right" he told me, revealing he had overheard it all. " No shame in that."

A tall brunette strolled over, looking down at the packaging of something... That package was a box encasing a bottle of lubricant.

"Wally, they've only got the K.Y jelly and warming strawberry flavored in the personal health aisle. Lube is slim pickings here."

"It'll have to do, Brenden. What do you expect from a supermarket, silly?"

The green haired young man who was named Wally took the package and looked it over before shaking it for me to see. It was the strawberry flavored lube.

"Pretty decent stuff" he advised me before dropping it in the cart and walking off. "Toodles boys~"

When they were gone and out of sight I just looked over at Paul, speechless.

"What the hell was that?"

"A reminder for us to get some actual lube."

"Really, Paul?"

He was serious because after grabbing some veggies, fruit and toppings we were strolling down to the hygiene asiles. Paul grabbed a bottle of shampoo and some bars of soap then went right to the display of condoms and such. In the personal health aisle there were only two available lubes, just as Brenden had said. Paul dropped them both in the cart and I face palmed. Paul didn't care at all.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume you'll be up when I get home." He mentioned offhandedly.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

Paul was looking at something on the next shelf and when taking notice, I saw he was reading the box of a smallish, somewhat travel sized vibrator. The kinds you could find at just about any pharmacy store next to the condoms and pregnancy tests.

"I'm going to bed early" I announced, walking away after having been embarrassed enough for one day. "Like before dinner early, Paul."

"Whatever you say."

At checkout I couldn't even look the cashier in the face as Paul paid for everything. She scanned our 'personal' items and visibly withheld a giggle. Then, just my luck, Richie came prancing over and saw as she was about to place he vibrator in a bag. Richie rested one arm on the girl's shoulder and grinned at the box before pointing at me.

"You know that's going up his butt, right?"

The cashier fell in to a fit of giggles and I could've died. She carried on scanning the groceries but kept her eyes down. My boyfriend was totally unphased and my best friend was having the time of his life making me uncomfortable.

"I had no say in that!" I objected towards the vibrator as he wiggled his eyebrows. "No say at all!"

"Somehow I don't think you'll have much of say in it tonight either, Dude. That's priceless."

Gesturing to Paul, Richie gave me a what was a less than sympathetic look. He was amused as shit and didn't bother hiding it in the least.

"I mean Paul here doesn't look too forgiving." He snickered. "Brace your ass."

At that the cashier had to step away, face turning red as she lost it. Richie smoothly stepped in and resumed where she left off. Some frozen vegetables and ice cream were scanned and bagged and I glared at him. He laughed to himself, whistling lowly as he scanned some strawberries and whipped cream shortly after.

"Paul's gonna have a field day on you..."

"Those are totally unrelated!"

"Mhmm"

Richie told me not to have too much fun and I rolled my eyes, asking him to at least double bag the adult items for discretion. He did as I asked, faking an annoyed voice.

"Making me provide good customer service my first day?"

" Good customer service?"

"You piece of shit."

I snickered as Richie gave me the bag, nearly tossing it at me. I'd gotten him back.

"It's okay, I still love you" Richie said as Paul held out his debit card.

Richie swiped Paul's and handed it back to him. Before we could finish gathering up our bags, Richie had to have one more jab.

"Whipped cream loses it consistency at body temperature so Paul better eat his 'dessert' fast."

"Go to church, Richie."

At that Paul gave a scoff, blinking his eyes caught off guard. It was the closest thing I'd ever seen to him nearly cracking up laughing.

"Well alright then." He commented towards me." That was different."

After what was the most traumatizing the grocery shopping experience in all of humanity, Paul and I walked home. Still frazzled from Richie's onslaught of teasing right in front of another employee, I didn't talk.

"Your friend there is a bigger goofball than you are."

"You don't say?"

Paul paused thoughtfully before mentioning something. Something I hadn't even thought of.

"Rooming with you at first, you were quiet. Mostly."

I knew Paul was eluding to the instance I'd snapped at him for his jabs towards my sexuality. The day I'd finally defended myself against him and opened my mouth...only he originally didn't take well to it.

"Had a feeling you weren't as sucked in to your shell as you look, though. Richie is evidence of that."

"Yeah, he's been my best friend since I was a kid, we were ten. He didn't grow out of his mischievous...I just had mine sucked out of me after a while."

"It'll come back. It shows when Richie's around. I'm glad I got him the job. You'll be happier with him around."

Richie was my best friend and it was true, I probably would be happier with him around. I loved Richie almost like a brother, but he could be a lot for me sometimes. Still, it was sweet Paul was looking out for me.

"Thanks, Paul. I'm plenty happy being around you, though."

"I'm not exactly a socialite. Richie will put you back out there."

Paul brushed away my comment in what almost sounded dismissive. I wasn't a mushy type and neither was he, but I was definantly clingier than I'd once been. My boyfriend was my new safety blanket, and he knew. I didn't think it bothered him...

"If I'm too dependent on you I'm sorry. I should probably spend more time with other people."

"I don't mind you. You just need your friend too. Reggie always said they were important. Not that I know much about that."

Walking up to the house, Paul put the bags down to grab his key. He unlocked the door then hefted the bags back up, nudging the door open with his broad shoulder. I walked in as he held it open and he followed me in. Pikachu hopped off my shoulder and ran off in to the house to explore.

I helped Paul ut everything away in the kitchen until there was one bag left. It had the lubes and vibrator. I looked around defensively, worried Alain would walk in and see it... even though he'd already heard me being plowed by Paul. There was no hiding Paul and I were sexual beings.

"Alain's at work"

Paul picked up the bag and we went to our room. The bag was dropped on the nightstand and Paul went to the bathroom. As the door shut I started getting comfortable. Shoes kicked off and hat set aside with my bag, I plopped down on the bed.

Getting my dex out, I began typing a very eloquent message to my best friend that consisted of 'You suck'. Pressing send, I took note of the time. It was about half past two in the afternoon. Paul had an hour before having to leave for work. I could hear the toilet flush and the sink faucet running as he finished up with the bathroom.

"So what's this event at work tonight?" I asked as the door opened.

"Margaret rented the diner out for the night. Just a dinner party, we'll be packed though. Some local couple went on dates there and they wanted to have their engagement party there because of it."

"Oh... that's sweet."

"Yeah. Margaret knew the guy and somehow set them up together or something? Iunno. Something about they got in to a huge fight recently and she sent him to apologize to his girlfriend with dessert or something. Now they're getting married in Spring."

I already knew the guy Paul was talking about. I could remember my first encounter seeing Maggie. A crestfallen young man moping over his girlfriend that he somehow pissed off. Maggie sent him off with boxed pastry wrapped in pink ribbon. Looking at Paul, I wondered if there was any correlation between our relationship and Maggie's 'intervention'. Paul didn't even know his boss was who sent me home with dinner and cookies that night he kissed me.

"Your boss is interesting...feels like she's everywhere."

"Doesn't it? Something about that lady, I don't know what it is. It's like she knows everything."

"… How'd you get that job anyways?"

It still weirded me out that Paul of all people was hired to work second in command to a family diner. From what I saw of him with Dawn, he didn't even try to wear a fake and happy mask. Which was perfectly Paul... which left me puzzled to how he was deemed fit to represent a family food business.

"The diner was where I went to get you pancakes the morning after we slept together the first time. Margaret just randomly asked me if I was looking for a job. Low and behold I was hired on the spot. Like I've said before, the pay is good. All I care about."

"Does it bother Margaret that you're not..um..."

"That I'm not what? Tanning people with a big, white smile? Shitting rainbows?"

Averting my eyes, I brought them back and shrugged.

"Yeah?"

"She doesn't care. I'm respectful and I get work done." He explained to me, sitting down next to me on the bed. "I keep everyone in their place and on task."

That was something I could see. No doubt. Seeing as I wasn't getting a response from Richie I set my dex aside, figuring I'd hear from him later anyways. Paul picked up the T.V remote and put the news on and I came in close to lay myself next to him. Putting my head on his chest, I didn't even look at the T.V.

Paul stroked my hair as he watched the T.V. The weather was on, promising rain and wind early on the next day. According to the weather woman, rain would start around midnight and go in to the afternoon and evening.

"You should take an umbrella" I advised my boyfriend, recalling he'd be walking home late. "You're going to get caught in the rain. I hope it doesn't get cold tonight"

Paul's hand slid down to the collar of my shirt, fingers slipping down a few inches to the skin between my shoulders. He scratched the skin there gently and I breathed contently at the contact, relaxing as his whole hand slid down to warm my skin. His hand was huge and heavy, heavenly warmth pressing down in to my flesh in slow strokes.

"It's probably going to be cold, but you don't have to worry about me." He assured me. " Just be sure to keep the bed warm for me when I get home. Alright? "

"I can do that" I hummed, melting in to him from the one handed massage.

Still rubbing, I groaned as Paul's hand started working out a knot I had somewhere under my right shoulder. He put the T.V remote down to use both his hands. Slipping his hand out from the back of my my shirt collar, he then brought them back under my shirt through the hem. Fingers raking up my back he resumed rubbing until deciding to sit up and take me with him.

Straddling his lap, I raised my arms without argument as he took my shirt off. He dropped it on the bed and dragged me closer by the waist to rest on his chest. Resting my chin on his shoulder, I resumed my ever growing jelly-like state as he massaged me again.

"You carry tension in your shoulders" he said as he pressed his fingers beneath my shoulder blades and rubbed in circular motions. "You hunch in to yourself."

"You carry tension in your jaw." I answered back, half heartedly.

"I do that. Reggie always said it makes me look scary"

Bringing my arms up to wrap around his shoulders, I hugged him. His hands worked harder and I grunted a bit before groaning as he began rubbing down the path from my shoulders to my spine.

"I don't think you're scary"

" You thought I was scary before"

" I didn't know you before."

Paul pecked my ear and I buried my nose in his neck, hiding from that smolder I could feel rising. As one of my cheeks was squeezed leisurely through my jeans, I filled my nostrils with that smokey smell that clung to Paul. To me it was euphoric, his touch and his smell. Knowing he had to leave soon actually sort of broke my heart. I was so accustomed to trying to always get away from Gary that the new longing to be around Paul all the time was frightening to me at times.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked me as I held him tighter, pressing my face harder in to his neck. "Ash?"

"It's nothing...you just have to leave for work soon." I mumbled softly. "I won't see you for the rest of the day."

Paul's chest rumbled under mine with his deep chuckle, his lips coming in to breath outside my ear.

"You're so cute" he whispered in that deep, gravely voice.

He bit the shell of my ear, tracing the tip of one finger down the side of my neck to my shoulder. His warm lips came down to the tanned skin of my jaw, kissing once. Slowly turning my face, I laid my cheek on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"To think you said that completely sober too." Paul said.

"What do you mean?"

Paul placed a hand alongside my hip, rubbing there soothingly. The hot flesh of his palm gliding over my hip and ass as he kissed me on the mouth. I went with it, no complaints. When coming out of the kiss he narrowed his eyes at me analytically, one finger tracing the swell of my bottom lip.

"You were a little drunk last night and this little mouth of yours may have got ahead of you."

Not understanding, rather not remembering what I said, I blinked at Paul. He wasn't troubled over my lapse in memory.

"How much of last night do you remember?"

Having to think, all I could summon were the memories of my going out for drinks with Richie, finding Gary's ring in my bag and sulking over missing Paul then going home to get my ass eaten by Paul in a tipsy haze. As Paul waited for me to answer him, I smiled nervously and turned pink at the cheekbones at the latter of my memory. Paul smirked.

"What do you remember?"

"Well I remember something... I don't think it really needs to be said out loud."

"What doesn't need to be said out loud? How you kissed me, drooling over my pecs like a saucy little tease then got your ass eaten out and fucked for it?"

My uncomfortable shift in his lap was my answer. Paul tugged me back in close and his onyx eyes were set ablaze like lit coal. The dull surface burning away to reveal something beneath. A twinkle in Paul's dark, inky eyes.

"And what happened before that?" He queried, tracing the swell of my lip again.

"...I took a bath. With you there." I answered, pulling pieces from my muddles memory. "And there was something about Gary. I think I said something?"

I distinctly remembered saying something about Gary. Couldn't remember what it had been. Usually Gary's name set a scowl to Paul's face but this time it only spurred his prying.

"You said no to Gary. He asked you something very important...and you told him no." Paul informed me, sounding what seemed to be proud of me. "Now remind me, what did you say no to?"

"I said no to...him. I said no because he...he..."

Waiting patiently, Paul watched for me to remember. My memory caught up with me in a spark of adrenaline. Happy with my sudden breakthrough I answered Paul excited with an 'aha!'.

"Gary proposed to me and I said no! Ohhh...and I told you that?"

Paul squeezed my side sensually, nodding in affirmation. I was pulled as close to him as he could get me with our clothes separating us. Paul's eyes were fixed on mine, firm and expectant. He tried pulling more from me.

"Remember anything else?"

"Like what?"

"Anything."

There was more to that vague answer. My boyfriend wanted to hear something specific but wasn't going to lead me to it. I couldn't figure it out and sat there helpless. If there was something Paul was waiting for, it had to mean something. That set panic to brew inside me. What was I missing?

"Hm, maybe you were that drunk" he mused, eye beginning to harden.

I knew I fucked up then. I'd said something to Paul while drunk and now I couldn't even recall what it was. And it bothered him. I asked him what I'd said and he wouldn't tell me.

"Don't worry about it."

"But I want to know."

"Then you better get thinking a little harder."

There was a stalemate, with neither Paul or I saying anything. Whatever I'd forgotten clearly wasn't trivial enough to just be forgotten like nothing because my boyfriend still expected me to come up with it. But I didn't. Paul rolled his tongue in his cheek glancing over my shoulder and exhaled through his nose.

"I should go."

"Huh? What, why?

"I have to go to work. It's almost time."

I didn't want him to go, not if he was mad at me. Not knowing what was going on I gripped his shoulders harder, my hands becoming unsteady with the building tremble gradually consuming my arms. I didn't want my boyfriend to be mad at me, not for something fickle like my lapse in memory.

"Paul, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I apologized, unable to stop the wetness forming in my tear ducts." Whatever it is, I'll remember. I promise."

Looking contrite, Paul kissed my forehead.

"I feel like a fucking asshole now. Relax, everything's fine."

"Then why do you look so bothered?"

The lips on my forehead let loose a sigh. Paul wiped away a tear that slipped free and shook his head.

"Don't cry over it, it's not worth it. Believe me" he scolded "I just got my hopes up. It's not your fault, Ash. But I really do need to get dressed for work. Clock on the wall behind you says I've got about ten minutes before I have to leave."

Setting me down on the bed covers, Paul went to the walk in closet to get his works clothes. Minutes later he came back. Changed out of his usual dark sweats and sneakers, he had on black slacks and a white button up collared shirt with a deep violet tie around his neck. Black loafers on his feet, he walked over as he fixed the cuffs around his wrists.

After looking over his reflection in the mirror, and fixing the part in his hair, he came over and saw how dejected I was. He bent down to kiss my mouth and I saw how well he hid his guilt. He told me to let it go, he'd rather see me happy. But something was still hanging between us, something important. Telling me goodbye, Paul left for work.

And I was left to think.

Xxxxx

Hours in to the late afternoon I spent pacing around the bedroom in between smacking myself in the forehead. I tried clearing my head with some T.V, I tidied up the room and even vacuumed. Early evening rolled in and I heard someone coming up the stairs. Alain came home from work and went to his room.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on my door. Getting up to answer it, of course it was Alain. When I opened the door he had Pikachu in his hands. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

"Is this your Pikachu?"

"Yeah. Is everything okay?"

"Perfectly fine. Just found him in my room with Shinx. Had no clue where he came from, figured I'd check with you."

Alain held my Pikachu to his chest, stroking his fur. From between Alain's ankles Shinx peeked his head out. It sauntered over and sniffed at my pants, curling around my calf and purring. Alain looked down, watching suspiciously as his Shinx began furiously nuzzling it's nose in to my pants and pawing at me.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask. Do you have a washing machine?"

"I have one. It's down in the basement." He answered me, still fixed on Shinx's interest extra in me. "Paul could have told you that."

"I didn't think to ask him."

There was detergent and fabric softener in the cabinet near the washer and dryer, and I was instructed to help myself. The baskets were down there too, stacked alongside the wall. I thanked Alain, grateful for the new task to keep me busy. That and I really did need to get laundry done.

"...is everything okay, man? You look like you got some bad news or something."

I wore my anxiety out in he open because Alain's sharp blue eyes were staring at me with trepidation. I said I was fine then went to gather the bags of dirty laundry to bring downstairs. Alain's Shinx followed me down to the basement and Pikachu tagged along right behind us.

With everything dumped out on to the floor, I began sorting the laundry in to baskets by color even though most of Paul's cloth just went in the dark pile. Alain called down the stairs, warning me not to let Shinx get ahold of anything with tassels or strings, otherwise I may end up with needing a trip to the tailor. He came down the steps and clicked his tongue to call the Shinx but it clung to my calf as I sorted the laundry. Leaning back against something, Alain stared at us.

I focused on the task at hand, becoming more aware of Alain's presence as time went on. He wasn't bothering me or anything, he was just watching. He didn't say anything and by the time I'd almost finished sorting, I felt myself becoming frazzled. I was anxious to begin with, then Alain lingering was now making it worse.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" I questioned, bending over, loading clothes in to the washer. "Um..."

"A few things I wanted to ask you, actually." He retorted, bluntly. "Guess I'll start with this. Where were you and Paul last night?"

"We went out?"

I was specifically told not to utter a word of Alain to Reggie and my presumption was to assume that the condition was to go both ways. Until I got a go ahead from Paul, my lips were sealed. A broken friendship wasn't something I wanted involvement with. According to Paul, Reggie and Alain were both decent enough people with bad circumstances. It was none of my business.

"Out all night? You two didn't come back."

"We stayed with a friend of mine for the night."

"Funny. I thought the whole point of you two staying here was because Paul had no one else to take you in. Well, almost no one."

The prying wasn't subtle. Alain had his suspicions of whom Paul and I had stayed the night with. What I didn't get was ,why was Alain so hostile for information? I kept on lying, playing it cool. Richie would be my scape goat.

"My friend just moved to the area... so we crashed in his room. He did it to be nice, it's not like he has the space to house us."

"Then why'd you stay there?"

"I was drinking. It was late, we were tired."

The interrogation stopped as I set the washer to run. Shinx still clung to me, happily purring away in the tense awkward silence. I reached down to pat it's head and Alain still stood exactly where he was. I wasn't intimidated, not until I dared a glance up at him. His eyes were grim.

"Alain?"

"Did Reggie find someone else? Paul won't talk about him to me. "

The act was up and not wanting any trouble without Paul around to mediate, I held my hands up defensively.

"I don't know anything about Reggie's personal life. I really don't, I met him once."

"Has Paul said anything about him?"

"Please don't put me in this position."

I didn't want trouble. I was already wound up over Paul. Alain scoffed and crossed his arms, leaning back to sit on the edge of what looked like an old pool table in the basement. Only half the basement was lit, the pool table stood just right beyond the currently lit section.

"Mind if I ask a different question?"

"Depends..."

"What's it like being in a relationship with Paul? I know you're his boyfriend, obviously. You were screaming loud enough the other night, Christ."

That question was personal but it wasn't out of line, not like he little jab towards my vocal outbursts with Paul. I still wasn't comfortable that he asked it though because he already asked Paul once if we were dating, right in front of me. There was something going on between him and Paul, at least Paul promised it was one sided. I chose to leave that bit of information out but confirmed openly I was in fact an item with Paul.

"It's nice, I'm happy..." I began, rubbing my arm. "Paul's good to me. He takes care of me."

"Do you think he'll keep you?"

"What kind of question-"

"I'm just saying. You're still pretty meek, Paul could easily chalk that up to weakness and give you the boot. Just because Paul gives you a spot on his team doesn't mean he's keeping you."

As far as I was concerned, Alain was speaking gibberish. I had no clue what he was going on about. It just sounded mean, really.

"See, I saw him growing up. He wanted to be a trainer when he was kid and worked towards that goal for years." I was told, not understanding what it had to do with anything. " He only kept the strongest Pokémon. He'd catch them and let them go on the spot if they were weak. And the ones he kept, well if the Pokémon showed weakness later on, just forget about it. Gone, just like that."

Raising his sleek brows, he arched one and pursed his mouth at me.

"He didn't learn that from Reggie, but that's how he is. If he's that quick to drop something a trivial as a Pokemon what makes you think he won't give a person the boot just as easily?"

"Why are you telling me this? "

I didn't want to hear another word from Alain's mouth. It sounded like he was being spiteful towards my relationship with Paul. I could have thrown it back in his face but I didn't want him to know Paul had let me in on more than Alain probably approved of. I was living under his roof.

"Don't set your heart on him if you can't harden it first. Trust me. Paul's good at pulling people up from their graves but step one foot anywhere back near it and he's gone." Alain looked me over, and clicked his tongue. "He's already dug you up. Careful. Better learn to stand on your feet."

His arrogance pushed me to tether on the edge of my patience, myself already on edge from my previously prominent anxiety. I felt attacked, incredibly so.

"If you're trying to scare me-"  
"You should be scared. Paul didn't even want to admit he was gay for years but now suddenly he has a boyfriend? For all you know he's just using you for some ass. Patience can only wear so thin. "

"That's not true!"

I snapped at Alain, having been pushed too far. Alain was composed and leaned his shoulders back further, watching as I caved to his prodding.

"Paul may have been a fucking asshole but he's not heartless!" I snapped at him, near seething. "You of all people should know that! He saved you and you're sitting there talking like he threw you in a ditch without a thought."

Alain blinked once at my outburst, not caring I'd been told about the skeletons in his closet. It bothered me even more that he was so calm after I corrected him for his ungratefulness.

" If you're still hung up on him, leave me out of it. I really don't need the grief! Paul's a good person." I huffed, then spoke up for good measure. " And he's mine!"

The look of composure on Alain's face broke to reveal a satisfied grin. He nodded a few times and his blue eyes were narrowed. Liking what he'd seen, he gave me what was supposed to be acknowledgment.

"So you are growing a backbone." He chimed, impressed with me."Good for you. You'll do just fine with Paul."

"Huh?"

Standing up straight, Alain pushed off the pool table gracefully with the finesse only a performer could achieve. Pulling himself up with an impressive arch of his legs, he eloquently erected his spine and dusted his pants off of any residue from the old piece of furniture.

"You're right, Paul is a good guy. I just always thought he was scared of coming to terms with his sexuality because it meant he'd finally have to admit he wanted to be with somebody." He mentioned, now less aggressive. " Once I thought maybe I'd be that person for him, but he never wanted me like that."

Alain trailed on, building to a confession I hadn't asked for.

"I took it personally for a while...him not wanting me."

He caught my wide eyed stare then he looked away, shaking his head. What was happening?

" But, you? He wants you. I've never seen him invest so much as an opinion in most people because he felt he it was a waste of time, let alone see him take care of anyone the way he does with you. It's amazing."

I couldn't tell if I should still be weary, my body caught in fight or flight mode. I stared at Alain unable to speak. He stared back at me, knowing something was bound to come from my mouth at some point. Seeing he was anticipating it, I mustered the nerve to say what rung the loudest in my buzzing thoughts.

"Do you actually love Paul?" I asked, nearly losing my nerve.

"I do love Paul, not that it matters. Clearly. I don't love him the right way, I guess. "

Leaning his body weight to one leg, Alain looked around the basement at nothing in particular.

"It's been about five years feeling that way and he's never even entertained the idea" Alain told me, sounding pretty deflated. "I don't blame him. Why would he want to be someone's second choice? If someone made me second choice to my brother I'd be pretty pissed. For whatever reason Paul's impressively forgiving of it. "

There was piece to a puzzle mixed in there and I automatically figured out what the big picture had been.

"You're not just Reggie's best friend, are you?"

"I haven't been just friends with Reggie since Paul was a kid. That ship sailed years and years ago, kid."

Something I never noticed before was that Alain had a silver necklace hanging around his neck. The jewelry peeked out from the collar of his shirt and I only noticed it because his hand moved, bringing attention to it. He pulled the necklace off himself, revealing a locket had been underneath his shirt, out of sight.

The silver locket was no bigger than a silver half dollar in diameter, the width on par with the thickness of maybe a small magazine's spine. A sleek, simple piece of jewelry was set before my eyes as Alain came in closer to me. The small latch was clicked open on the locket, revealing a teenage Alain and a younger version of Reggie who couldn't have been any older than Paul or I. In Reggie's arms was a singular Pokemon egg, two little Shinx heads popping out from it.

"It was his twenty first birthday...he always talked about wanting a Shinx. I was shopping last minute for his birthday when some traveling woman came up to me and offered me the egg." Alain reminisced, smiling faintly as he looked at the picture. "She told me it was close to hatching...and to take it. I didn't even know what was in it."

"And you gave it to him?"

"Yup. He loved pokemon. Gave him the egg at his house because he had some friends overs and suddenly the egg started hatching. Out came two heads and someone snapped a pic. He was so happy... a month later my birthday rolls around and I got this locket, photo and all. And he kissed me for the first time... "

Closing the locket, Alain returned the necklace back to his proper place and hid the locket under his shirt again. Shinx purred loudly, still attached to my calf. Alain crouched down to take the affectionate Pokémon back, rubbing it's belly.

"I always thought having this Shinx and Paul around would keep me closer to Reggie... but Paul's lips are sealed tight as can be about Reggie. He's not his brother and he never will be. He's just Paul, and he's yours. I'll just keep Shinx."

The washing machine whirred behind me, going through the wash cycle as Alain poked a paw Shinx had stretched out towards his nose. He looked so adoringly at the little Pokémon, like it held his entire world. Meanwhile there was an equally affectionate little Shinx at Reggie's house, one who missed it's other half.

Just like Alain.

"Have you considered talking to Reggie yourself?" I suggested.

"That's what Paul said. Just not quite as nicely."

"If you miss Reggie so much why haven't you done it?"

The question seemed so simple to me. To Alain, it wasn't that simple. His answer was though.

"What's there to say to someone you hurt so horribly?"

"You could start with you're sorry..."

"If only it were that simple."

To me, apologizing still seemed like the obvious solution. But Alain wasn't having any of it.

"If you're so miserable without him, then go tell him."

" He could easily shut the door in my face and I can't handle that rejection again."

Alain took his Shinx and turned towards the stairs. I watched after him, having so much to say but lost the nerve to. Alain looked back at me and smiled sadly.

"It's easy being alone. Letting people in is the real struggle."


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTE: :D Double update!

Xxxxx

I managed to get all the laundry washed dried and folded by the end of the night. Shinx and Pikachu jumped around in a basket of paired socks that I'd yet to put away while I began placing clothes in the closet. Both Paul and I now had clean clothes, everything was washed. Maybe that would please him, coming home to some house wifey favor.

Doing chores didn't bother me being I'd done so many growing up, it was normal for me to clean and such. I could easily be a house wife, Mom trained me well enough. She expected me to marry Gary and stay home while he went off to be some big shot researcher.

I'd been at it all day. Vacuuming, laundry, organizing the room and everything in it, washing the windows ect. And finally cleaning the bathroom, every surface. It smelled like bleach and lemon disinfectant when I was done with it I was so thorough.

It was late and I was tired, twelve o clock rolling in. The house was quiet, the rain had yet to start. I shooed the Pokemon away after putting away the socks and discovered how sweaty and gross I felt. Maybe it was all in my head... or maybe it was from cleaning. Whenever Mom sent me on a cleaning rampage somehow I felt like all the grime I was cleaning away just got stuck to me after.

Xxxxx

"Mama! Like this?"

Eight years old I was instructed to help with cleaning the house. Sweeping and scrubbing the floors I handled just fine, they were simple enough. Cleaning wasn't something I hated because if I did a good job my mom would be happy with me. She was quick to praise me if I cleaned the house.

Vacuuming wasn't an issue until I tried doing my mother the favor of emptying the bag on my own. I'd seen her do it before and instead of calling her to empty it, I tried it myself. The filth in the bag got all over me and she came around the corner just in time to see it.

"ASH KETCHUM!"

"Mama it was an accident-"

"Bathroom! RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

With an authoritative point to the stairs, I was sent to the bathroom for a bath. I marched up the steps, head hung low as my mother seethed behind me. Without Dad around she seemed to get angry at me all the time. I didn't understand why, all I knew was I missed my Dad. And I missed when Mom didn't yell at me for almost everything.

In my bathroom, I reached for the faucet to run a bath but Mom swatted my hand away. She turned the knob farther to the right than usual. The water filled and I could faintly see the steam rising from the surface. I was told to undress, and I did.

"Mama I can take showers now...I'm not a little kid anymore"

"You're taking a bath!"

The tub was filled halfway when Mom picked me up to put me in it. My foot touched the water and I screamed. It was too hot, way too hot. I struggled, trying to tell my Mom what was wrong but she forced me in the water.

"Filth! So much filth! You're just like your father!"

Shampoo was dumped on my head, some of it dripping in to my eyes before she even began to lather. I tried washing it off my face but the water was hot, hurting my skin nearly as much as the shampoo hurt my eyes. I washed it off only for suds to drip down as Mom began viciously scrubbing my head.

"Mama that hurts!"

"Oh, hush! You have a play date with Gary today." She scolded me. "Clean clean, clean is all I ever do. His mother thinks she's so much better than everyone else because her husband has money. That women never has to lift a finger. How nice! I have to clean the house, I have to clean you"

I started crying, shampoo in my eyes all the while. My Mom was yelling still, going on about Gary's life being set. He'd have everything, all his parent's money and status one day. He was already talented and good looking and she had no doubts he'd grow up to be somebody.

"He makes top of his class every year and all you ever do is make a mess just like your father! That lousy bum! You even look just like him, if it weren't for those brown eyes of yours you'd be nothing like me!"

Hot water was dumped on my head.

" 'Get married' Gary's mother said. 'He's a great guy' She said! You father was friends with her husband but she never thought to tell me he was a nobody with no money! Now he's gone and all I have is..."

Knees curled up to my chest, I sniffled. I missed my Dad so much. I didn't know why he left at the time. I didn't understand why Mom only said bad things about him, that being when she even spoke of him. My mother paused her tantrum and saw me crying, shrunken in to myself at the shoulders to make myself as small as possible. Her angry face fell and she sighed, picking a bottle of soap.

"I have you"

She was more gentle as she drizzled soap across my back and shoulders. She rubbed it in to my skin, feeling as I trembled with sobs being held back. Mom sighed again, more regretful this time.

"I want you to have fun today with Gary."

"Gary's mean to me..."

"He just takes after his mother, sweetheart. "

Mom poured a dollop of soap in to my hand and told me to wash my face and ears.

"I'm going to go clean the living room before they get here. Wash well." She told me, setting the cup for water aside on the tub ledge. "They'll be here soon."

"Mama, why do I have to play with Gary?"

"Because I said so. He'll be good for you. I promise."

A kiss was pressed to my wet scalp and Mom stood up to go reclean the living room. In the tub I sat crying, remembering how much nicer it was when Dad gave me bathes. There a rubber Psychduck we used to play with, and it was sitting in a soap dish we never used since Mom only bought liquid soap. I picked the rubber toy up and squeezed him before letting it float in the water.

When I was done with my bath, I got out on my own. Mom was vacuuming as I got dressed. I sulked, knowing Gary and his parents would be over soon. Except, they never showed up that day. Not Gary's parents. Professor Oak showed up with Gary that afternoon, with sullen eyes and a grim expression.

He leant in to whisper something to my mom and she put a hand to her mouth, quickly urging me to take Gary to my room and play.

Gary's parents had gotten in to a car accident and were in the hospital. Oak was put in charge of Gary but he wound up staying with us instead. Oak had important research going on that meant he couldn't watch after Gary that week, not how Gary needed. Oak would be too busy with crucial work.

The first few days were odd. Gary wouldn't talk much. I was used to him bossing me around and demanding we play games he wanted to. But he just sulked instead, was withdrawn. Another day went by and something didn't feel right. Gary had a blank, far off look in his eyes when I came down from getting dressed for the day. Mom made me take him to Oak's for some fresh air, sent us with a basket to pick apples.

We didn't talk while picking them. When the basket was full I sat down in the grass with a wandering Oddish, eating one of the sweet apples. I heard a rustle and turned to see Gary had sat down in the swing hanging from a branch of the tree. Giving the half eaten apple down for the Oddish finish, I stood up.

Gary didn't look up as I walked by him, coming to stand behind him. I grabbed the ropes to the swing and pulled them back gently, starting to swing Gary. I felt bad and didn't know what else to do. I pushed on his back gently for a little, swinging him back and forth.

"You don't have to do this" Gary mumbled, sitting there unenthused. "I didn't tell you to."

"I know."

"Then why are you doing it?"

Still pushing him, I looked up towards the sky. Clouds were drifting by the bright blue background, light and wispy by the Spring sun.

"You look sad." I told him, not seeing any other needed explanation.

Gary curled his fingers around the rope on either side of him. He began kicking his legs gently with the swinging movement, staring at the grass beneath him. He was quiet again. His back went rigid and I heard his take an uneasy breath.

"Gary?"

He sat there, tears streaming down his face. He didn't like me seeing him cry but he didn't bother wiping the tears from his face. I asked him what was wrong, not having any idea why Gary Oak would be crying so abruptly.

"Mommy and Daddy died today" he choked, before blubbering without any control over it . "I'm never going to see them again..."

My first instinct was to hug him. I wrapped my arms around him and he hung his head in to my chest, sobbing. Behind Gary was Oak's house and I saw the older professor looking out the window. He'd been on his way to check on us and spotted me comforting Gary as he cried. Oak smiled at me and stepped away from the window, seeing the start of a new bond.

Gary changed that day, but not necessarily for the better. From that day on for years to come he spent a lot of time with me, but his personality didn't change. He got worse, more entitled and leachy if anything. That didn't matter to my mother, she was thrilled I had my first friend. And he was the infamous Oak prodigy. She went on about it all the time to anyone who would listen.

She spoke about Gary as if he were kid, no one ever heard a word about me unless they asked. Because Gary was my friend and that was all she cared about. That friendship, to her, was an accomplishment. And for years to come, I always associated that new friendship with the grimy explosion of Mom's vacuum.

Just a good intention that burned me in the end.

Xxxxx

Paul wasn't going to be home for at least an hour. I thought it over as I sat in the freshly scrubbed tubbed, filled with comfortably warm water. Whenever filling a tub on my own, which was rare, it was like my hand stopped on it's on when turning the knob. There was always a spot my wrist just seized up at, and that's what determined how warm my water would be.

Lying back in the tub with my head rested on the wall just above the ledge, I soaked. I spent all day thinking and cleaning, only to come up with nothing useful. My dex sat on a stool near the tub and I peered over to check the time again, hoping maybe it skipped forward. But nope.

By my feet was the little rubber Psychduck I brought with me from home when moving to Sinnoh. I had it hidden in a bag, just wanting to have it with me. But finally taking a bath on my own accord after years, I took him in with me.

I stared at the little Psychduck, watching it bob back and forth in the water as I made a small current with my feet. The bath toy made me so happy as a kid but looking at it now made me feel sort of melancholy. Still thought it was the best toy in the world though.

Thinking over the bulk of clutter I'd reaccumulated in my head, I idly moved my feet in the water to play with the buoyant bath toy. Yet to even began washing myself, I just soaked. The bathroom still smelled highly of cleaning products. As nice as a freshly clean bathroom was, I wasn't loving he sterile smell. It wasn't overly potent, but it was prominent and unfading. Sort of like Paul's cigarettes.

I missed him and wished he were home. It still ate at me that I'd upset him earlier. It would have been nice to know what I said to him in the bath before. Would have been even nicer to have him there again, washing me gently. Worried enough over me to be so patient. I wasn't drunk this time though, there was no need for Paul to do it again.

Sluggishly, I began washing myself between intervals of zoning out. I could hear the rain beginning to pour from outside the bathroom door. Paul didn't take an umbrella with him to work and I frowned, hoping he didn't get soaked walking home.

Picking up the rubber Psychduck I fiddled with it. Dad used to sing to me sometimes with it when I didn't want to wash my hair. I hated having water dumped over my head, soapy water getting in my eyes. He was always careful to try and keep as much soap out of my eyes as possible.

A smile crept to my face, a bittersweet one. I never found out where my Dad went. Never heard from him after he left me at the hospital with my mother at five years old. I wanted to go home with him, but the nurses had no idea where he'd gone. Mom was kept on the Psych ward for a week before they deemed her stable enough to be released.

I barely remembered my grandmother, but she came and got me when the hospital staff called her. All I remembered was when my mother was released she came straight to me. She hauled me away and I never saw my grandmother again either. It didn't hurt because I didn't really remember her. I couldn't even remember what she looked like. But I knew she loved me. Deep inside me I knew she did.

My eyes watered as I held the bath toy and I pulled my knees to my chest. Without Paul, I felt alone. Never thought about it before but growing up I was alone a lot, inside my head. I didn't talk much, I didn't do much. It was always Mom or Gary said 'jump' and I'd do it then spend whatever energy I had left with Richie when he was around. Otherwise, I was alone in my head for days at a time.

With Paul, his presence numbed a lot of the nagging aches and pains in my head that I repressed. More than ever I wanted him with me. I wanted to have that safe feeling follow me forever, I didn't want to go back in the dark alone. Knowing my past, the dark would find a way to grab ahold of me and drag me back to it. That's what always seemed to happen when I found a little happiness. But with all my being I didn't want to be taken away from Paul.

The possibility of drifting away from Paul made my chest hurt. I'd do anything to keep him. Alain said I had nothing to worry about, but his earlier instigation left a sour taste to ferment in my mouth. Alain was right, Paul could discard people as easily as he pleased. There was nothing to stop him from leaving me if one day I caved to all my burdens and crumbled to a weak, pitiful mess he'd have no patience for.

Paul was so strong, so much stronger than me or anyone I knew. He made such efforts to protect me from others, but mostly he was protecting me from myself majority of the time. He always intervened before I could fall back in to some submissive habit or role at the mercy of someone or something else sinister or toxic.

If there was anything I could do to thank him, I would do it. And if there were any way to ensure I could stay with him forever, I'd jump on it in a heartbeat. Usually when people wanted to be together forever ,whether it worked out not, they'd just get married.

They'd get married.

"I'd marry you"

I could remember Paul giving me a bath. I kissed up his jaw, teasing him in my tipsy glow. I wanted him to touch me... and I wanted him to marry me. Given the choice between Gary and Paul there was no competition. I couldn't believe I'd brought it up to Paul though. I was drunk at the time, but I really had meant it. I'd gladly marry Paul.

"The water will get cold if you just sit there in it."

It was Paul who spoke. He was wet from the rain, his hair damp. His shoes were already off, probably left by the door to dry before coming in. He took in my position, my knees bent towards my chest and the bath toy I held with gentle fingers, watery eyes cast down on it. I kept it in my hands, not looking at him. Paul didn't ask.

He stepped in and shut the bathroom door behind himself, asking how the water was. I told him it was lukewarm and he already knew I'd been in there a while. My pruning fingers were evidence of that along with the chilling water. I didn't question him as he leaned over and began running some fresh hot water, pulling the plug to let some of old water drain.

"Scoot forward for me, make room."

I moved forward towards the running hot water reluctantly. My boyfriend stripped his clothes off and stepped in to the tub behind me. Sitting down, he pulled me back to rest between his legs. He smelled like a fresh smoke and rain.

"How was work?" I asked him. "You don't look aggravated..."

"It was fine, the event wrapped up sooner than we expected. How was your day?"

I thought of Alain and I's... conversation. And my own thoughts. But I shrugged, squeezing the rubber Psychduck in my hand idly.

"I cleaned... did the laundry."

"I saw. You did a great job but you could've left it for tomorrow. I would've helped you."

"It's okay, I needed something to do."

I was happy to have him home but my mind was elsewhere. I felt distant and distracted, but Paul's body right behind me kept me grounded. He reached around me for the soap and began lathering himself with the bar. I scooted forward for him to have more room and passed him the cup to rinse.

"Mind getting my back for me?" He asked.

Being there wasn't much room, I climbed in to his lap and used the bar of soap to wash his back after setting the rubber Psychduck aside. I arched up on my knees to reach over my boyfriend's wide shoulders. My ass rose over the surface of the water as I washed him, moving my hands down to wash beneath his taut shoulder blades.

"Pass me the cup, I'll rinse you off" I told him.

Behind handed back the cup, I rinsed off Paul's back. When done he took it back and had me plant myself in his lap before I could return to my lax position lounging against his chest. He tiled my chin up, dipping my head back before drizzling water in my hair.

"Everything but your hair smells clean, you were sweating today."

"Yeah...sorry. I was going to wash it but forgot to get around to it."

"Well we'll take care of it right now."

He poured some shampoo in his palm first before applying it to my head. I didn't know why he was doing it. It was weird, I'd just been thinking of my dad washing my hair not long ago. I asked Paul why he was doing it for me, offering to take over even though I liked the feeling of him washing my hair.

"Nah, I've got it. Just thought I'd help you out. Return the favor for washing my back." He answered me, rubbing his thumbs in circular motions to rub shampoo in to my temples.

Rubbing all my hair back, he warned me to close my eyes as he brought a cup of water up to rinse the suds away. He wiped away some that threatened to drip down my forehead and I swallowed dryly, feeling my throat burn. Little things he did that showed he cared were so appreciated. I appreciated him. I loved him.

Setting the cup aside, Paul looked at my face. It was wet with water, my black hairy inky as it lay slicked back. I bit at the inside of my lower lip inside my mouth, looking at Paul with awe shining deep in my plain, brown eyes. His eyes softened at the corners and he brought my face in close.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How much I love you."

I hadn't been with Paul very long so when I said it, I felt childish. I smiled nervously and I got a half smile from Paul. My head gathered in his large hands he pecked me on the mouth.

"You remember" he murmured against my lips, opening his sharp Onxy eyes to look directly in to mine.

"Uh huh"

He kissed me again, deeper this time. His tongue in my mouth, he pulled my face in closer. I had to pull away as the need for air arose. Paul kept his hands on me, keeping our bodies close. I was breathless, heart racing as Paul held back the urge to smash our mouths together.

"Wanna run it by me again?" He prodded, his warm breath ghosting mine. "What was it you told me?"

Knowing fully well what I'd set in motion, I looked right at Paul and told him what he wanted to hear. And what I now really wanted to tell him.

"I'd marry you." I said, feeling myself tear up. "I really would. I'd stay with you forever if you'd let me."

Paul saw my eyes well up, just as amazed by my words as I was with them. We were in a bathtub, it was a little cramped and it wasn't romantic, but it felt natural. Sitting on Paul in the water, the whole situation just felt perfectly normal. Maybe my perception was 'normal' had been distorted over the years, but I felt fine.

"You'll be mine " he assured me. "No doubt about it"

Kissing in the tub, Paul lost his patience for the cramped space. He urged me off of him, then stepped out to wrap a towel around himself and pull the plug. I put my hands on the edge of the tub to stand but my chiseled boyfriend curled a bicep around me and grabbed me from the tub without so much as grunting with exertion.

Draping a towel along my back he left the bathroom with me, kicking his pile of dirty clothes in to our room. Setting me down, he pulled off his towel and began drying off. I did the same, and dried off my hair before trying to rewrap the towel around my waist to grab some pajamas from the closet. Paul snatched the towel from me before I could roll the fabric at my hip to keep it in place.

I was backed up towards the bed and Paul came down on me, fully naked. Our mouths met and he parted my legs, bringing his hips in close to mine. Our skin was still slightly damp, sticking us to one another as he ground his pelvis in to me, his erection already throbbing.

I felt up the length of his arms, marveling in the muscle he'd build for himself over the years. He looked powerful, and he was powerful. And he was all mine. With that in mind, I smiled and kissed the underside of his jaw, rubbing along his biceps.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked him, eager to find out my boyfriend's game plan for my body.

"What do you want me to do to you?" He growled, creeping his mouth to my ear and nipping my earlobe. "Just say the word."

Feeling particularly ballsy, I bit Paul back.

"Anything you want"

"You sure about that?" He warned me. "You don't know what you're getting yourself in to, baby."

"Give it me."

Paul had big plans. He left me on the bed and went to the closet. I didn't know what to expect from him at all. But I was excited, anticipating what he would do. When he came back he had a bandana. I didn't even know he owned bandanas. The look in his eyes meant I was about to be pounced and my stomach flipped as he approached.

One of wrists was snatched and he tugged me up, turning me around. Both my wrists were bound together, impressively tight. One bandana kept my wrists secured and I realized my boyfriend meant business. Some kinky shit was about to go down.

Shoved forward, I landed with my chest on the mattress. Paul's hands were on my hips, pulling them up and positioning my ass to stick out. A sharp smack hit my right ass cheek, the sound hitting my ears before I felt the bite of his strike surface on my skin. I gasped and quickly Paul struck me again, twice more.

"Oh shit, Paul-"

"Master" he corrected me, his voice low enough I felt every inch of myself goosebump. "You fucking call me 'Master' until I tell you otherwise. Got it?"

Drawn in to that sexy, boom that Paul's voice had adjusted to, I went with it. I nodded, now fully conscious of what was about to take place. Hands tied behind my back, face to the mattress, I was completely at Paul's mercy.

He got the bag off the nightstand, dumping the contents out on to the sheets. He tossed the regular lube on to the nightstand opened the box to the warming flavored one. It was unknown to me that was the one he'd chosen. Another box was open and I knew exactly what it was.

"What are you going to do?"

Paul smacked my ass harder than before and I yelped, already knowing the error I'd made.

"Master" I squeaked, correcting myself.

"Good boy."

It was patronizing, but I liked the praise. My ass stung like crazy but I felt euphoric being praised by Paul's deep, husky drawl. He rubbed the reddening skin of my ass approvingly, squeezing the handful of flesh. Using his thumb and forefinger, he spread my cheeks apart to reveal my entrance and clicked the cap of the lubricant open.

Thick, slippery fluid was drizzled directly on to my entrance, cold against my sensitive hole. I shivered and Paul clicked the bottle shut, rubbing the substance over my skin. The pad of his finger ghosted over my entrance teasingly and I held my breath as he touched there. When he applied a bit of pressure, my hips jerked backwards in anticipation.

My ass was smacked again, heat spreading over the now thoroughly assaulted flesh. I knew he wasn't even hitting me with his full strength but it hurt. The pain wasn't anything unbearable because between my legs blood was rushing like crazy. I was at full mast, hard and horny.

"Take what I give you" he ordered, scolding me for moving. "Stay there."

His finger traced through the slick lubricant before pulling away. Paul's face neared my ass and the heat coming off his skin lingered, warning me he was right there. The lube was flavored and I expected him to lick me. There was a steady, soft puff of air against my entrance instead, along with a gradual warming sensation.

"Mm..." I hummed in my throat, surprised at the warmth growing there "Master, that feels good."

"I bet it does."

He'd used the warming, flavored lube on me and I discovered it was pretty good stuff. Paul rubbed some of the excess over my ass and blowing warm, wispy trails of heat with his breath. The skin there glowed. A mixture of sweet heat and dull, stinging warmth where he'd struck me.

I laid there, basking in the attention Paul was giving me. One hand rubbed my thigh, squeezing and groping as the other disappeared from my skin for a moment. There was a small click and I could hear buzzing. A smooth, blunt object was pressed against my entrance.

The mechanic whirring tickled my entrance as Paul held the small vibrator there. I wanted to squirm so badly but controlled myself, knowing what would happen. Paul noticed my good behavior and praised me, then pressed the vibrator inside me. It sunk in to an inch at a time until three inches of it was buried inside me, the final inch sticking out of me like a plug.

Paul pinched it, wiggling it around experimentally. I whimpered at the light buzzing tickling my walls, controlling my breathing. His finger came to rest on the end of the toy sticking out of me, then pressed the smooth button there once. The speed increased and I groaned, tensing as the pleasurable tickling intensified.

"I'll just leave that there, you don't mind? Do you?" he teased me, purposely twisting the toy around. "Answer me Ash."

"No, Master. I don't mind-ah-at all..."

Paul nudged it in just a little deeper and I could feel it grazing the skin an inch away from my prostate, the steady vibrations just out of range but close enough to tease. I'd begun wondering what I'd gotten myself in to because we'd just started and already I was desperate for some release. I wanted to cum, my desire for instant gratification growing more intense with Paul's actions.

"Keep that ass up or you're in trouble." My boyfriend warned lowly, tweaking the toy again as my hips shivered. "You'll be in big trouble."

Two fingers ran from the base of my cock up to the tip, circling around the leaking bulbous head. Paul's fingers were coated with my secretions, the sticky fluid sticking to his fingers as he pulled them away. The thin string broke and he dragged his fingertips back down towards the base.

Suddenly he had both my testicles in his large hand, and he squeezed just hard enough to get a point across. The hand on my thigh then clenched my ass and Paul kept my aching testicles held in his grasp. All the while the toy buzzed away inside me. His erection poked me and he moved it against me, knowing the temptation he was setting up.

Determined to fight through it, I breathed as he teased me. From behind he watched as my body quivered and shuddered with his actions, knowing I was behaving out of fear for what would happen if I misbehaved. I thought I was doing well but Paul struck me. I yelled out his name and he hit me again.

"I can do what I want" he explained to me, when I objected to the unsolicited punishment. "Now watch your mouth."

It should have pissed me off but I was hot and horny, excited at all the attention and sensations. I felt like I was being nudged closer towards building an orgasm but just lingering. I moaned as my boyfriend took himself in hand and dragged the weight of his erection over me. My own erection was swollen, begging to be touched.

But instead Paul was gripping my balls.

I dared speaking up, calling him by the proper title, begging him to alleviate me. His hold on me became harder and I choked on air as jutted his hips forward pressed the toy in a little deeper with his pelvic bone. The toy was nearly all the way inside me, now just barely teasing my sweet spot.

"Beg me" he ordered. "And maybe I'll consider it."

"Please, Master. I'm so worked up" I begged him, playing right in to his power trip. "I need you so bad"

"Tchh. Gonna have to do better than that, Baby. C'mon. Beg."

Throwing my dignity out the window, I become the obedient, helpless little bitch Paul wanted me to play. I whined pitifully, begging him to please my ass. I would do anything for it and was sure to tell him that. Still, it wasn't good enough. I had to up my game or Paul would have no qualms upping his.

"I'll push you to your limit and leave you to grovel at my mercy. If you want me to please you, you'd better get talking."

"Master, please..."

"I'll count to ten and if I make it, you're screwed."

Alarmed, I had to think fast. Paul didn't hesitate to begin counting.

"1..." Paul started. "2..."

"I'll do anything you want, please. "

"3..."

I got slapped along the hip but there wasn't any time to sulk. I recovered fast because there were more important matters at hand.

"Master, shove it down my throat and gag me, I don't care. "

Paul held out, continuing his countdown. I wondered what he would do if he reached ten and I failed to impress him. My curiosity, although strong, the restraints on my wrists were stronger. That and the fingers holding my delicate sack urged me to save my ass instead of risk it like a stupid bitch. I'm sure Paul wouldn't have minded, not at all.

"….4...5..."

"Oh godddd, please! Please! "I pleaded, feeling holes being burned in to the skin of my ass where Paul's stare was fixed hungrily behind me. "Hit me as hard as you want, spank me! Fuck me in to the mattress-"

"...6..."

"Master!"

Adrenaline surged through me so rapidly I was almost legitimately scared. I felt so minuscule under Paul, so powerless.

"7..." Paul announced, voice dropping warningly. "….8..."

The toy in me suddenly buzzed too loud inside my ears and my skin was too hot. My erection was oozing and the burning need for release flared in my belly, filling me with urgency. I raised my eyes up off the mattress and looked around frantically, my gaze halting on Paul's heap of work clothes on the floor.

There was a leather belt.

My eyes locked on it and I terrified myself with how desperate I was. I didn't know whether to speak up or keep my mouth shut. There was a lot at stake. A lot. My ass still hurt from Paul's hand...

"...9..."

A belt would hurt so much more.

But my body already felt like it was on fire...

"10-"

"I'll let you whip me!"

Paul had been just ready to announce my fate when the offer came ripping from my lips. My exclamation intrigued him and his deep tenor piped up from behind me. I didn't think it would work. I didn't even have time to think it through. But fuck me in the ass with a broom, it worked. Damn it.

"Oh? Now what would I whip you with?"

I gulped and Paul leaned forward to get a glimpse at my face. He saw my eyes set on something and followed where I'd been looking. When he spotted his belt, he was pleased. Oh, was my boyfriend pleased.

"My belt, huh? That's bold. Hm... now how many lashes you get is the question." He pondered, pawing at my plump, trembling ass. "I wouldn't want to bruise this, now would I, Baby?"

"No, Master. Not at all."

Even in his role, Paul wasn't out to actually inflict any harm on me. That offered me some reassurance as he accepted my offer, pulling out the toy. He clicked it three times before it shut off, revealing there were three other speed settings. Each more intense than the last, which he had fully intended on using on me if I'd failed to persuade him.

The toy was set aside and Paul went to fetch his belt off the floor. He stretched out the length of it before folding the two ends together and pulling them apart quickly, making the leather snap loudly. I flinched at the sound, sweating nervously. I'd just given Paul permission to whip me.

And I was excited about it just as much as I was terrified.

"I'll hit you three times" he told me, grazing the curve of one cheek while passing." I'm impressed with you, you've earned my mercy."

"Thank you, Master..."

"Don't go thanking me yet."

This time when Paul hit me, he warned me first. Staring at the material of the bed covers, I braced myself. Paul had one arm raised and brought it down to strike. His belt licked my skin with cutting sensation. Like a hot knife through butter it seared me, leaving the surrounding flesh to blaze with the impact.

"AHH! Master!" I called out with the pain, my wrists reflexively struggling against their restraints.

"Two more" Paul reminded me, bringing down the belt again, a little harder.

My eyes watered with the second strike but my dick threatened to blow. The pain, it hurt... but it felt so good. I almost didn't want him to stop. Waiting for the last hit, I cried out in rapture when I got it. He'd held back a lot, but the third hit was more than just a little harder than the one before it. I moaned in to the sheets, feeling like I was going to cum. I didn't understand what was going on with me.

Paul threw the belt aside and walked alongside the edge of the bed before sitting down by my head. He grabbed the bandana restraining my wrists and pulled me up in to his lap. Hands still trapped behind my back, I had to lean in to Paul to balance myself. Paul grabbed my waist and raised me to position my ass right over his cock.

Staring down at it, I was aghast. He was so worked up, it was positively huge. From tip to shaft the skin darkened, the organ engorged. He urged my hips down on it and the tip poked my lubricated entrance, fighting the resistance the taut, puckered orifice had.

"Let me in" Paul coaxed me throatily, holding me by both hips as the tip breached me. "Open up."

"It-It's so big..." I gasped as I sunk down on him a couple inches, followed by another "Paul... A-AH. Ah, ah!"

"You're so fucking tight"

I came down another inch, my entrance stretching warningly. I bit my lower lip at the tension and Paul watched my face, taking in every expression. He groaned when my eyes widened, my mouth gaping to cry out as he breeched me deeper. My ass had his cock in a vice like grip and with my hands tied behind my back, I had no control over my position.

He knew I was struggling and kept a close eye, fully aware. But being I was fine, he carried on, his hands never losing their secure hold on my hips. He sunk me down lower another inch and I panting as his shaft pulled my entrance tight. A little further down and I yelped loudly, tensing.

"Ah, ah." He shushed, knowing I was now beyond my comfort. "Easy, it's alright."

My boyfriend reacted right away, holding me still. He didn't try to penetrate me any further and let me stay just where I was to catch my breath and gather myself. His increased girth proved to be more than my ass could handle at once.

"Don't hold your breath, relax you thighs"

Paul held me on him, advising me how to relax. My cheekbones tinted pink and my face steadily warming to match, I nodded and breathed heavily to refill my lungs with much needed air. He slowly dragged me down a bit more.

"oh, oh-ah!"

"Easy, breath through it." Paul told me, pushing in as I squeezed my eyes shut. "You're doing great, Baby. "

"Paul!"

"A little more."

I fucked up and said his name, but Paul ignored the alarm on my face. He wasn't mad over the slip of tongue. He kissed the base of my flush throat and sucked the skin between his teeth, groaning as he was just a pinch away from being fully inside me.

"You feel amazing inside, you know that?" He spoke in to my neck, releasing the skin he had gripped between his front teeth. "Fuck, Ash."

With a final nudge, I was seated completely on Paul's erection. The large intrusion filled me completely and I panted, truly tired from the ordeal of just getting it inside me. Paul rocked his hips to test the fit and was still amazed at the tightness.

"You did great' he praised me as I tiredly leaned my chest in to his. "Now let me take care of you."

Tipping me back off his chest so he could see me fully from the front, Paul kept me placed with his hands and bounced me in his lap. My mouth fell open at his thrusts, my flush spreading down from my face and neck to my chest. I moaned as his shaft rubbed back and forth over my sweet spot, grinding my ass on to it.

Paul moved his hips to hit it, understanding what I was doing. He moaned with me, mine spurring his on. His face and chest were sheen with sweat, his brows set low on his face as he grunted. I'd been tethering on the edge of orgasm before he tried entering me. Through the struggle I'd lost my building peak but quickly got it back.

"You're right on my sweet spot" I breathed out, groaning more as Paul ground his hips against my ass to stimulate it more. "Shit... that feels so good."

"How close are you?"

"I'm going to cum if you keep doing that."

Paul began jack hammering me in his lap and my wrists hung limply behind me, hitting my lower back as I arched my chest forward and my hips back. Kisses were peppered on my collar bone and I moaned, that moan turning near guttural as my boyfriend took a big bite of it.

Needing to feel him on me, I lurched forward to plant my chest on it, riding the oncoming wave of my orgasm. Paul pressed on the small of my back urgently, gluing our pelvises together. I came first, screaming as my boyfriend's racing hips pounded me in the wake of my release. I sprayed across his abs, soiling the freshly washed surface

"Paul! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I wailed as his thrusts picked up and his heat filled me. "Mmm!"

He came, digging his teeth in to my shivering shoulder. His hips stilled then Paul reached behind me to free me of the binds. I wrapped them around his neck, exhausted. Happy to have him in my arms, I swayed with him groggily side to side. Paul kissed the teeth marks left on my shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked me, kissing up my shoulder to my cheek. "You look like you're going to fall asleep."

"Well the room's spinning a little..."  
"I'll lay you down."

He laid down with me, holding me face to face. I batted my eyelashes at him tiredly, still woozy with my overpowering afterglow. The whole experience had been intense. I brought my arms up wrap around Paul's sides and rested my head under his chin to nuzzle the top of his pectorals.

"I love you" I told him earnestly. "I just want you to know that."

Paul rubbed my hair, raking it back from my forehead as I nuzzled him. He ran his thumb along my cheek and made a sound of contentment with his deep voice.

"I may just love you too." He responded, chuckling as I kissed his chest sweetly. "You're something else. Loving a hard ass like me."


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Three updates today. I want to say thank you to those who were kind enough to reach out to me through private messaging about this story. I had lovely times talking to you all. Those who left me reviews and comments, thank you! I am flattered! Thank you for your kind words and your time. At the end of the day the kindness and enthusiasm of my readers is my motivation. It never fails to lift my spirits and I don't think I can say it enough. Love you all :)

xxxxx

It was raining the next morning, still. Saturday morning the sky was gray, rain pouring down from the sky. The clouds must have been so relieved, letting go of all that weight. The water came down, pelting the roof and washing away everything stuck to the windows. Pollen, dirt and dust... just washed away like it'd never been there to begin with.

"Are you working today?" I asked Paul, wanting the answer to be 'no'.

"Nope"

My boyfriend threw his arm around me in bed, knowing exactly where my thoughts had been. My back to his chest, I was being spooned. I had my head rested on my pillow, turning a bit as I felt Paul sling his long arm around me. He touched his forehead to mine.

"I'm yours today"

"Just today?"

"Everyday. You know what I meant"

He tweaked my nipple and I jostled at the pinch. I reached back to hit him in the shoulder playfully. He caught my hand and held it, kissing it. He kissed my bare ring finger, enclosing my entire hand with his. He didn't let go and I stared at him, a little awestruck.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

It was raining, not that I cared. As a kid my mother never let me out in the rain, worried over wet clothes, mud and mess. I always liked the rain, there was always something so clean about it to me. It was just water, water washed things.

"What are we going to do? Play in the rain?" I asked Paul, harmlessly sarcastic. "It's pouring out"

"A little rain never hurt anyone. We can stay indoors if you want, but we don't have to on account of the rain. Alain has umbrellas around here somewhere."

"….then why didn't you take one to work yesterday?

"My head was somewhere else"

Paul ran his thumb over the pulse of my wrist, my hand still in his as he brought it down near my face. He let go and resumed spooning me fully, holding me to him securely. I knew what had been on his mind when he left for work. I still felt bad about it.

"I'm sorry I forgot ...what I said to you..." I apologized to him weakly. "I was drinking and...yeah. I'm just really sorry."

"Well I'm just glad you actually meant what you said. It was nice to hear you say it sober, too." Paul mentioned, running the tip of his nose along the nape of my neck. "Didn't think I'd ever hear someone say it. You're somethin' special, you know that?"

"I'm really not anything special."

The gentle spoon was interrupted by Paul abruptly turning me over to lie on my back. Paul's eyes were hard and he shook his head.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that"

"But I'm not..."

"Hey"

Paul came in closer. It was quiet for second, the rain still pouring as white noise in the background. The wind blew and I could almost feel it in on my skin. I stared up at Paul, a chill passing over me before warmth came down upon my skin under Paul's stare.

"You're everything to me." He told me, giving me a serious stare. " Don't you forget it, either."

He gathered me up in his arms, pulling me from the mattress. Kneeling, he hugged my body to him and buried me under his biceps in to his warm, large chest. With my fingers splayed out over his pecs, I traced the firm flesh thoughtfully. As always, Paul was blatantly honest. He didn't have to kiss anyone's ass. He only said what he wanted.

"I haven't accomplished much... and I probably never will. " I whispered to him, almost like a shameful warning. "That's what Mom always told me."

"Sure, as if your mother has really earned the right to judge people." Paul scoffed, holding me closer as I rested my forehead on to him. "She's just another shitty mother with too much time and not enough Prozac."

"Paul that's a little harsh."

"Am I wrong?"

Mom didn't take her medicine... and she didn't do much. Aside from her gardening and job at a local flower shop in Pallet, she spent most of her time absorbed in her own nonsense. What the neighborhood housewives were wearing, what their kids were doing. Mainly what other accomplishments her fantasy son in law was accomplishing.

And finding any way to lure me back just to scare me out again.

"No, you're not wrong at all."

"Then it's not really all that harsh, is it?"

"I guess it's not."

Paul found the umbrellas late that morning and we went out, despite the rain. Alain had told him where they were. Instead of taking two normal umbrellas, Paul took the large one for us to share. It was cold, and breezy but Paul didn't care. I was moderately fine, more happy just to be outside, smelling the rain. And for the first time, holding his hand in public.

For the time being 'public' was the dirt road leading in to town, outside the plaza area. Lamps were on and people were out, but not many. Soon the dirt road lead to streets of the town, cement sidewalks laid along storefronts. We passed the supermarket and I wondered if Richie was working, but didn't say anything.

Walking along, we eventually came upon the entrance to the mall. Paul shook out the umbrella of its water and then slipped it in to one of the plastic, complimentary umbrella bags past the automatic closing doors. Holding the large umbrella at his side he took my hand back in his.

We weren't out to do anything in particular, we just wanted to go out. The mall was big with lots to browse and although we weren't doing anything glamourous, I enjoyed it. I usually didn't like busy places like the mall but with my hand in Paul's, it was like the noise and bustling bodies around me were much farther away.

The electronics shop was interesting but we didn't stay long. The blonde young man who ran it was giving a demonstration for some robot and the store was packed. I leaned in to Paul, feeling anxious as other people got too close to me. Paul guided me away.

We walked around looking at clothes instead, that much quieter than the electronics shop on a Saturday. Paul stopped to poke around the athletic department. While he rifled the racks, I stepped away to look at a display of hooded sweaters. They were average hoodies, in different colors with Pokémon and or symbols on them.

Like the black one right in front of me, with a Pichu and Elekid kid on the front. It was cute, the Pichu sucking on a battery that was placed in its mouth by the Elekid. The Elekid's grumpy face showing a mild fondness to the innocent Pichu. The Yellow print of the pokemon stood out against the black fabric of the sweater. A bright lightning bolt was on each side of the hood and the back of the garment had a picture of a charging battery symbol... inside a heart.

I liked it, it was cute. Just as I noticed it may have been more aimed towards women, my Pokedex went off. It was Richie proudly announcing he was on lunch break and bored. I told him I was at the mall not far away, the intent being to offer and visit him, but he said he'd be on his way before I could even offer. He told me to meet him in the food court and hung up.

"Who was that?"

My boyfriend came up from behind me. I hung up my dex and put in my pocket, turning to face Paul who had some gray sweat pants slung over his arm. Apparently they were on clearance because they were the pants tailored for large, tall men. Like him.

"It was just Richie, he wants me to meet him at the food court."

"Alright, go on ahead. I'll meet up with you after I grab something and pay for this."

"Okay."

Giving him a kiss on the cheek I left. The food court wasn't far away and I waited by a sushi vendor, keeping an eye out for my best friend. I spotted him coming around the corner and waved. Trotting over, Richie hugged me. He wasn't hungry and had about an hour to kill.

"Why aren't you hungry?"

"I had 2 bagels in the breakroom"

"You would."

Richie was like me and enjoyed snack type foods, like candy, ramen and bagels. Things like that. I wasn't surprised he had two bagels for lunch, and I wasn't knocking him either. I would easily do the same if I were hungry. Vegetables, rice and meats were great but there was something really comforting about simple starches and sweets too.

Paul bought them for me, but for the most part he tried to keep healthier choices around. He never made an effort to control what I ate though, which I was grateful for. I'd been given enough grief from Gary for many things, including my eating habits. I was 'childish', according to him. Paul didn't care if I liked sugar, he wasn't crazy about it but let me enjoy it.

"Ash, I'm bored as hell. Let's do something fun."

Richie drew me out of my thoughts revolving a suddenly strong sweet craving.

"What, your new job no fun anymore?" I taunted, eluding to him having a ball laughing at my expense the previous day. "Huh?"

"Nah, I got stuck with the old cashiers this morning. They don't do much besides bitch about their hemorrhoids. Not much fun at all unless you're one of them, honestly..."

I laughed and Richie grabbed me by the arm, toting me off. I asked where we were going and he said the Arcade. Which I was on board for. Sending Paul a quick text to let him know where to find me, we were off once more.

Xxxxx

"You suck!"

"You're just mad I won!"

"Eat shit."

Across the screen of a "Just Dance" arcade game showed my name over Player 2, revealing my victory. Richie pinched my side to scoot me aside and put another quarter in. He had a determined look to him and he gave me a warning look.

"We're playing again."

"Your Mom always said I had better rhythm than you do, Richie."

"Victory will be mine this time."

We started another round and I rolled my eyes at Richie's choice of song. "Milkshake" wasn't on my list of favorite songs but I laughed because Richie was eager, jumping and shaking around. He was convinced he would win... which made it even funnier when he didn't.

It was satisfying when I beat him again. He took it well, laughing, mentioning I definingly shook my ass better than he did. He then waved to someone behind me. Wide grin on his face. The kind of smile he got when busting my chops.

"Your milkshake does brings all the boys to the yard, ha!"

"What are you talking about-oh shit."

With a shopping bag in hand and the umbrella bag slung over his arm, Paul was a few feet behind us. Leaning against a token dispenser, he sipped from a Styrofoam cup of coffee. I got an arched brow as he swallowed, motioning to me.

"Bravo"

"Hey Paul..."

I was embarrassed and my first concern was, just how much had Paul seen? I'd given quite show. He smirked, just barely, at my wide eyes. He didn't even wait for me to ask. He was happy to tell me.

"I saw all of that" he informed me, proudly. "You know, for the record, it would have been nice to know you could move your ass around like that. Just saying."

"Oh you haven't seen anything, Ash can-"

Putting my hands up in Richie's face, I sputtered for him to shut up. Paul stood by, still drinking his coffee with ease. Richie was ready to fill my boyfriend in on some details.

"Ash can -"

"Richie!"

"Oh fine."

I sighed, relieved Richie was dropping it. Only when I went to approach Paul, I saw him blink intrigued in Richie's direction, over my shoulder. I glanced behind myself to see what he was looking at and it was Richie, bent at the waist and doing a rather eloquent display of just how well I could shake my ass. All the while, pointing at me.

"RICHIE"

"Oh you're all embarrassed for nothing. He's your boyfriend."

I facepalmed, face boiling with embarrassment. Richie's mom was a dance instructor and because of that, Richie and I learned how to dance around middle school. I didn't do much of it anymore. Only ever did it goofing around occasionally with Richie at his house or when actually taking classes in his mother's studio up until leaving Pallet. I didn't ever plan on telling anyone, no one knew. It was just a Richie and I thing.

I waved a hand back at him agitatedly when he threw his ass in a circle. Paul blinked a few times then looked at me after Richie dropped his ass to the floor. Paul lifted a finger off his cup, pointing to Richie who was now twerking like he was trying to detach his ass from his body.

"Can you do that?"

"Yes..."

"Interesting."

Glowering at my best friend as he strolled over after giving his demonstration on how to look like you had the itchiest ass ever, I smacked him on the shoulder. Richie scooted away, avoiding the second hit he was going to get. He hid behind the token machine Paul was leaning on and leaned his torso out to look at me.

"Ash is modest, he's a good dancer who can drop it like it's hot..."

"Oh? How hot?"

"Flaming hot. Like hot potato hot."

Paul craned his neck back to look at Richie who was only getting started.

"Like the potato is in his ass, on fire. And he's gotta stop drop and roll that ass around to put the flames out." Richie concluded, nodding enthusiastically at Paul. " You ready to be a fireman?"

"Richie, whatever drugs you're on... do me a favor and throw them away. Like right now."

"Don't tell me how to live my life."

Paul had no comment and finished off his coffee, throwing the empty cup away in the garbage bin next to the token machine. Richie stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh, by the way my mom wants you to come over for dinner next time I go home." He mentioned. "She's been asking about you."

"Tell her I said 'hi' next time you talk to her, you asshole."

"Gee Ash, want some salt with your salt?"

I snickered, unable to actually be mad a Richie for what he did. He laughed too and started walking away towards a ski ball machine. Just to annoy me he stopped and dropped his ass again to shake it.

"Now Stop. Oh, then wiggle with it~" he sang." Stop. Oh, then wiggle with it-ah!"

I swiftly lifted a foot and kicked him in the ass. He yelped and scooted away, clutching at the crotch of his jeans.

"Watch the nads!"

"If I really wanted to get them, I would have" I warned, knowing the very tip of my sneaker had tapped his balls. "Now quit yelling about your sack. I barely touched it."

Getting a quarter out for Ski ball, Richie looked at Paul and pointed a finger warningly.

"Your boyfriend is a ball buster"

"Says the one who just spent the last five minutes being a complete retard"

I snorted, mouth falling open in a huge grin as Richie gave my boyfriend a blank stare, caught off guard. Shaking his head, Richie carried on to play.

"Excuse you, Paul. I am a sexy retard" he shot back, brushing off the very offensive slur.

Paul nodded condescendingly. I stifled my laughter. Paul's blunt, sarcastic way was witty at times. It shut Richie right up, which was funny enough on its own. I could barely stump him like that and I'd known Richie for years. But Paul comes along with his sharp tongue and rough vocabulary and suddenly he's speechless.

"That was great" I chuckled. "It really was."

"I'll be here all week" My boyfriend retorted monotonal, joking. "Drive safe"

Richie swung his arm, rolling a ball up the ramp. It landed up high and he finished the game with a decent score, getting a few tickets for it. He took the tickets from the dispenser and poked me in the chest after checking his dex for the time.

"I've got like forty minutes until my break is over. Am I hanging around or does Mr. Comedian here want you to himself?" He asked, being considerate that I was out with my boyfriend. "I don't want to impede on your outing. I didn't know you were here with him."

Paul cut in, saying he didn't care either way. It was up to me. I shrugged and told Richie he was free to stick around until his break was over if he wanted. It wasn't like Paul and I were on a date, we were just out. We left the arcade after Richie cashed in his tickets for a gumball.

Chewing, he blew a bubble as we walked along by some shops. He pointed to the gardening store coming up ahead. A memory being struck, he nudged me. I looked at him, confused. He seemed urgent.

"Mom also told me to thank you for helping her with the soil last summer. The tomatoes came in really nice this year." He relayed for his mother. " They're delicious and she's really appreciative. She loves that garden you dug for her. She's been a gardening fanatic after you taught her what to do. Those flowers in the front are like her new babies."

"You garden?" Paul asked.

I knew gardening wasn't the most masculine talent or hobby. Paul spent his free time exercising and reading meanwhile I secretly knew how to dance and grow things like vegetables and flowers. I nodded bashfully and fessed up. The secret was out.

"My brother gardens, he'd probably let you help him if you offered. He's been itching to grow flowers but never does."

"Why not? They're not that hard to care for. Well some are."

"It's more he always has Pokemon to watch after. Digging up a new garden is more than he has time for." He explained to me. "Think you could do me a favor and help him out with that?"

"Sure. I don't mind...was there a specific type of flower he wanted or..?"

"He likes roses."

Thinking, I stopped walking. Richie and Paul stopped with me . Gathering my thoughts I looked at Paul.

"It's ideal to plant in Spring but roses can be planted in Summer. We'd have to do it soon though or else they won't be strong enough to survive the Winter" I explained after gathering my thoughts. "Otherwise we have to wait until Spring because the bushes will just die in winter if we plant small ones in Fall."

"Next week sound good?"

Having literally nothing planned, I nodded.

"It's not like I have anything to do." I responded. "Next week is fine. Why next week though?"

"Reggie's birthday is coming up. It'd be nice to give him something he really wants for once."

"Well I'd be glad to do it for him. We just need to buy the supplies."

Paul had that covered, telling me all I had to worry about was picking out what I needed and he'd pay for it. Our next destination was the gardening store. We all went in and before I grabbed a carriage, I paused with realization.

"Um, if you have a specific day in mind we can order it in advance and they'll deliver it right to his house so we don't have to carry it all. "

"That's a better idea."

Paul mentioned his brother could lend him his van, but preferred my idea of having the supplies delivered straight to the house. Next week he would have to lure Reggie out so I could wait for the delivery and get to work. Instead of grabbing a carriage, I went and grabbed an information brochure and order a catalogue from the customer service desk.

With it in my hands I flipped through it, already beginning to skim it in preparation for Reggie's birthday project. Paul watched me and I saw it when I peeked up from my the pages. He was happy, I could see it in eyes. He was appreciative of what I was going to do. I smiled at him and linked my arm with his. As we left the store, someone called out to us.

It was Reggie himself, surprisingly enough. He told us to wait up and went to pay for a bag of mulch. Paul mentioned he probably ran out last minute and left the Pokémon indoors for the errand. When done paying, Reggie came over happily. He greeted us all and asked what we were doing at the gardening supply store.

"Ash gardens" Paul answered. "Went in to grab a catalogue."

"Oh, you don't say?"

Reggie smiled at me, a really excited kind of smile. I almost flushed at his enthusiasm. He had a very nice smile. I wondered what Paul looked like when he smiled, not that he wasn't handsome as is. Just I'd never seen more than a small half smile from him, just tad more than a smirk.

"I could always use a hand in the garden if you're interested." He offered. "Feel free to come by anytime."

"He'd love to" Paul answered, smirking as I stood there a little wide eyed from his brother. "I was just telling him you could use some help."

"I wouldn't mind the company either. The Pokémon can't talk."

Reggie gave Paul a pointed look. My boyfriend rolled his eyes, knowing Reggie was jabbing him for not being around more. Moving along, Reggie said he would be heading back because the baby Pokémon needed to be fed soon. He offered us a ride though on account of the rain. Paul declined as casually as possible, knowing he couldn't accept a ride back even if he wanted to.

"We've still have some shopping to do, thanks Reggie."

"Oh, well okay then. I'll be heading out then, it was nice seeing you all again. You too, Richie right?" Reggie asked, looking to my best friend who hadn't said anything but nodded. "Well I'm off. And I'm serious, Ash. Come by, even if it's just for tea. I'm happy to have you."

I thanked Reggie and he smiled again before going off. We walked the opposite way and Richie looked behind us, seeing Reggie was out of earshot. He had his interest peaked, I saw it all over his face. I looked at him questioningly and he wiggled his eyebrows back towards Reggie suggestively.

"Is he single?" Richie asked, completely serious. "I meant to ask you before"

"Really, Richie?"

"What?"

Paul gave him a side glance, unbothered. I didn't know what to expect. What came to my mind was... well, Alain. They were broken up and there was really no implication they'd get back together but I felt awful at the thought of Alain ever finding out if Reggie dated someone else. If that person was my best friend... well it would be obvious who set them up. Alain himself worried over it, Reggie finding new love.

"My brother is single." Paul told Richie. 'Didn't take you for one who liked older guys though"

"Older guys?"

"My brother is in his thirties."

"You're shitting me, he doesn't look a day over twenty five."

Nodding, Paul agreed. Reggie took care of himself and still looked pretty young. Not that thirty two was old. He had aged features, making it obvious he wasn't a twenty year old, but he didn't look like he was in his thirties. He looked really good.

"Reggie does look young" Paul admitted. "He's lost his youthful mentality though He thinks he's older than he is."

"What do you mean?"

"My brother doesn't party or go out much. He's like a homemaker basically. Will do shit like make the house look nice, cook dinner and then have wine while he reads. He won't go out shaking his ass around."

The last bit was a jab at Richie and my eyes watered as I snickered. Richie put hands on his hips, taking a deep breath at Paul's blatant burn. He was holding back laughter, only acting taken back for dramatic effect.

"Ash I don't think this relationship is going to work out."

"What? You and Reggie?"

"No, you and Paul. I've been burned twice today and I don't approve."

Making a flippant noise, I shoved Richie with my other arm still in Paul's. The catalogue was now closed and put in Paul's bag. Richie stumbled and laughed, coming back to walk alongside me. Paul's dex buzzed and he checked it, announcing Reggie said we were welcome to come over for lunch if we wanted. Richie was excited but sulked once realizing he had to go back to work because his hour break would be up soon.

"Wow. What happened to not being hungry?"

"Oh shut up."

"What happened to that guy you were dancing with? Didn't get his number?" I asked, "You looked like you were having a great time with his crotch all up in your ass."

"I got his number. I haven't spoken to him. I didn't even know I'd be staying in Sinnoh until yesterday."

"That's true."

Deciding it was his time to leave, Richie excused himself to head back to the supermarket. He still had some time to kill but wanted to play it safe and go early. It was only his second day. I waved him off and leaned in to Paul as we strolled along, asking what we would be doing.

"We could go have lunch with Reggie if you want. Or we could do anything, up to you."

"I don't mind either way but it'd probably make him happy if we went. "


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHOR"S NOTE: *waves awkwardly* :D

Xxxxx

"Knock knock" Paul called out monotone as he unlocked Reggie's front door and ushered me in, out of the rain. "We're here."

Reggie came around the corner, seeing that despite the umbrella Paul was shaking out, we were wet. The wind howled and rain pelted the windows. I shivered, crossing my arms to keep warm. Paul took off his jacket and hung it up then tugged on mine for me to do the same.

"I'm freezing!" I objected.

"You'll be warmer without it, it's wet" Reggie cut in, encouraging me to take it off. "I'm sure Paul can get you something warmer from his room."

Giving my wet jacket to Paul, he shook it out and hung it up with his. Leaving his umbrella by the door, Paul took his backpack and mine in hand, along with his shopping bag. I was brought upstairs for a change of clothes. Reggie went to start preparing the Pokémon food and set the kitchen up to cook.

Both of us changed. I was put in to baggy sweats and T shirt. When I finished dressing, I looked down to smooth out the shirt that hung near my knees almost. It hung off me like a circus tent and his pants were way too long and roomy. So much fabric drowning me.

"Your clothes are huge on me..." I complained, feeling emasculated and horrible. "I'm not even a small guy and these make me look tiny."

"I think it's cute"

Paul closed in, backing me in to the dresser as he swooped down for a kiss. Our lips touched and my arms flailed in surprise as my back hit the furniture behind me. Paul grabbed my ass, feeling me up. His hands slid up from my ass, over my sides before diving under the low hem of the T-Shirt. The baggy sweatpants were so loose that without holding them, they nearly fell off me. I quickly caught them and Paul chortled, amused.

"Let them fall" he murmured to me, kissing my face .

The hands under my shirt went separate ways. One crawled up my chest and the other ventured down to the useless waist of the pants hung low on my hips. Paul's thumb ran over my nipple and I squeaked, trying to back away but was trapped. Then his fingers slipped under the overly lax waist of the sweatpants.

"Your brother is in the house..." I objected as my boyfriend's hand reached around to grab my ass over my thin boxers. " P-Paul, what if-"

"He's cooking" he dismissed, his interest undeterred. "We're fine."

With one hand squeezing my ass, Paul picked me up. I was pressed higher on the dresser, my legs spread with Paul now between them and using his body to wedge me in place. The hand on my chest tweaked my nipple and I wiggled, still not used to having my chest toyed with. Paul liked to do it but I always put up a fight when he did. Now was no different.

"D-Don't touch me there" I resisted, grabbing his arm from over the fabric of the shirt.

"Baby, you should see the face you're making."

I was warm in the cheeks, lips parted and quivering as he rubbed and twisted the sensitive nub on my chest. It was so different, the feeling of my chest being played with. I was overwhelmed by the sensation of it, it was almost like being tickled but with a warm sensual heat to it. More importantly it made my cock ooze.

I held his forearm over the shirt and pressed away a little, breathing hard, and Paul didn't back off. He kissed my chin and I whined in my throat as Paul didn't relent to my resistance. He put his lips by my ear and let his voice drop.

"Let me touch you" he drawled huskily, his voice building an edge to it. "Or do you want to get tied up again?"

He was testing my reaction. Invoking reference to the extremely dominant character he could play, one I'd just learned about hours earlier during the wee hours of the morning. I shuddered at his threat, my entire face hot and my skin tingling with goosebumps. I couldn't risk invoking Paul with Reggie downstairs, and he knew that.

In defeat, I loosened my fingers on his arm and he licked the shell of my ear.

"Good boy" he praised me.

Bucking his hips in closer, he rubbed the bulge in his pants against mine. The friction built with the slow grind, his teeth scraping and pulling the cartilage of my ear with fingers squeezing my ass. I let my head roll back as his hips hit me and his fingers teased my chest.

I bit the inside of my cheek, almost keening with his attention to my body. Paul's finger stopped their assault to pull the oversized shirt off of me and catch the velvety skin of my nipple between his teeth. I almost yelled, having to bite my knuckle as one of my hands clenched Paul's shoulder.

He licked where he'd bitten and sucked, pulling my hips closer to his by my ass. His free hand came to rest on the dresser behind me as he pinned me there, listening as I almost couldn't keep myself quiet. Richie said I was loud and woke him up while calling out... Reggie was downstairs and wide awake. That was enough incentive to keep it down.

The friction was becoming unbearable and the hot, wet heat on my chest pushed the restraint of my vocal box. Down on my knuckle my teeth bit harder as Paul's pelvis rubbed me. Small whimpers escaped my mouth despite my efforts. Paul growled, so hoarse.

With a slam he threw his pelvis in to me, perching me on it as the hand that been fondling my ass came around to slip in to my underwear. He grabbed my cock, almost able to cover the whole length with his hand. They were so big. Just shy of seven inches, my dick wasn't huge but it wasn't anything to sneeze at. Yet Paul could grab hold of nearly the whole thing, just an inch of skin left.

"F-Fuck..." I whined around my fingers, leaning forward to hide my face in his chest.

"You like when I pin you and stick my hand down your pants?" He asked, stroking me hard.

I nodded, eyes squeezed shut. Paul squeezed me hard around the tip, pulling fluid from me between his fingers. He pumped me powerfully and if I said jacking myself off felt that good, I'd be a dirty fucking liar. Panting in to his shirt, I shivered as I felt Paul's cock throbbing under my ass. Through the heavy fabric of our pants I could faintly feel his pulse.

About to lose my load, I raised a hand and clutched at Paul's shirt. Pulling it as I used all my will power not to scream, I moaned around my fingers. I arched my hips harder in to his stroking fingers and came, nearly beating on his chest with my hand. I let loose a brisk gasp as I let air back in to my lungs, no longer needing to strain and keep myself quiet.

Palm and fingers sticky with my release, Paul carefully pulled his hand out and used his other arm to curl around my waist. The sweatpants slid to the floor with a gentle thud and Paul relocated me to the bed, dropping me gently then going to clean up his hand in the bathroom. Sitting up with my hands braced behind myself on the bed, I caught my breath.

The bathroom faucet turned on and Paul washed his hands. When the faucet was shut, I heard Paul dry his hands before the bathroom light switch was flipped off. I heard Paul's feet move across the bathroom floor and then he was standing outside the door, looking at me.

He approached and I hugged him around the waist, still seated. My face on his stomach. His erection was still prominent, hard as rock. Looking up, I wet my lips and placed my hand over it. I rubbed the large mass in his pants. Paul looked at me, fixed on my large, brown eyes. Not my body.

"Should I take care of this?" I offered him, wanting to return the favor.

Taking me by the bicep, Paul pulled me close to him. I barreled in to his abdomen, then crouched down to face his crotch. Paul pulled his shirt off and I curled my fingers in to the waist of his sweats, pulling the fabric down. I reached in to his boxers, pulling out his erection.

It was the first time I ever actually touched it, taking time to feel it.

I'd put my hand on it before, once. When I first blew him. But I didn't stop to really feel him in my hand, too preoccupied with figuring out what I was actually doing with my mouth. With my fingers wrapped around his girth, I squeezed and stroked up his length.

With one hand on his hip to steady myself, I felt the taut definition there as I stroked Paul's cock. He was huge, I blatantly now noticed... realizing why my first time being penetrated hurt. And why I gagged so easily on him, aside from just being an amateur.

"I can barely close my fingers around you..." I mumbled, seeing that only my thumb and middle finger could touch around his girth. "Jeez, Paul..."

"You seem to like it just fine."

"Never said I didn't like it.. Not gonna lie though, I wasn't really digging it the first time around...if you catch my drift."

Holding him by the base, I kissed along his shaft, licking the skin up to his tip. I took him past my lips and sunk my mouth down on him a few inches, wetting him before pulling back then leaning forward farther.

"You're lucky I was gentle about it" Paul told me, groaning whilst I wiggled my tongue along the underside of his mushroom tip, feeling the raised ridge on the flat of my tongue. "I wanted to bend you over the bed and slap your ass around."

Paul held me by the head, pulling my mouth deeper on him. His tip just touched the end of my throat, almost setting off my gag reflex. My pulse picked up, his actions startling me. I thought I was going to gag, only for Paul to stop short. He'd done it on purpose.

I took an uneasy breath through my nose and resumed sucking, taking him down my throat at my own pace. Eyes fixed on his stomach, I didn't look up at him. I managed to fight off the urge to gag when I plunged him down my throat, but the second time around my chest lurched. I always found it embarrassing when I gagged on him...but Paul liked it.

"Eyes up" Paul ordered me.

Slowly I raised my eyes, his cock still in my mouth. I was teary in the corners from gagging. Paul instructed me to relax my throat, holding me by the back of my skull. Breathing, I let my jaw open a little more and relaxed my throat as best I could.

"It took some self-control not to pounce you when I saw you in your underwear that night" Paul told me as I started bobbing on him again, the memory of Paul seeing me in my underwear for the first time coming back. "You've got an ass on you like you don't even know. I couldn't believe it was untouched."

Thrusting shallowing in to my mouth, Paul grunted. I kept my throat open, just like he told me. I put both my hands on his hips, keeping my mouth open wide enough for him to fuck it. Because that seemed to be what he wanted. Him moving his hips made me wish it were his cock inside me, not my mouth, but letting him take control over my mouth was arousing.

I had to kneel there and take it, completely willingly. He groaned as I squeezed his hips, conveying to him I was enjoying it. He shoved his cock deeper in my throat and I gagged but moaned around him. He did it again and I gagged, my eyes shutting from the force of it. He wiped away a stray tear for me then pulled out, telling me to keep my mouth open.

Taking hold of himself, he stroked himself. My hands were still on his hips and I held on, waiting for my boyfriend's load to hit my mouth. Tongue out, I leant in close and sucked the tip and flicked my tongue around it. Paul's free hand held me by the nape of my neck, clenching as his strokes became more aggressive.

"You ready?" He asked me, right on the edge. "I'm right there."

I responded by opening my mouth wider. Paul cussed and then his cum was shot across my tongue . It dripped back in to my mouth, some of it splashing on my lips. A drop hit my chin, dripping down from the swell of my lower lip.

Paul's thumb came to rest on my chin, keeping my mouth open for a moment before he was satisfied with what he saw and let go. I shut my jaw and swallowed what had gotten in my mouth. What was left on my lips I licked up, and I swiped a finger over the smidge on my chin, bringing it to my lips to suck off.

When I glanced up with the tip of my finger between my lips, Paul was staring at me. The lust in his eyes was burning. He was going to push me down and ravage me...but Reggie's voice came from downstairs.

"Lunch is almost ready!" He bellowed chipperly, followed by some doting chatter to the baby Pokémon toddling about. "Come get it."

Reggie walked away from the stairs and Paul tucked himself away, muttering under his breath. I slunk off the bed, going over to the dresser as Paul picked his shirt up. I got my shirt off the floor too and put it back on, not as bothered by the overly large garment this time around. When I pulled the pants on, I rolled the waist up as best I could so the pant legs wouldn't be dragging so horribly.

I got my ass slapped on the way to the bedroom door... I got my ass slapped hard. I batted Paul's hand away, opening the door to head downstairs. He wasn't satiated, he wanted more but his brother unknowingly cockblocked him. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise, my ass had seen some tough love the night before.

Downstairs Reggie had set out lunch. There was rice balls and grilled fish, some hot miso soup. Of all of it I was looking forward to the soup the most, oddly enough for me. It was so cold out with the rain, I still felt like I had a chill. Even with Paul's heavy, warm sweats on.

Reggie sat across from us and Lunch went well. There was plenty of food and we ate comfortably, the baby Pokémon on the floor eating from large dishes set out for groups of them. Next to them, the grown ones whom each had their own dish ate away at larger portions. They finished eating before we did and the various babies toddled off first. Except for the Shinx, he stayed.

It's tail wagged from behind my chair, unknown to me. Reggie looked in my direction chuckling suddenly. I paused, thinking maybe I had something on my face. Turns out Shinx was looking up at me, now standing with its paws right on the edge of my seat. It's tail still wagged back and forth.

"I think you made a friend" Reggie laughed, ladling some more soup for himself. "Shinx, it's not nice to bother our guest while he eats."

The Shinx pawed at my knee and then leaped up in to my lap. It sat down and curled in to a ball, purring away. I looked up at Reggie, a little caught off guard. Reggie shook his head at the Shinx, perplexed.

"He's acting so strange these past few days." Reggie mentioned, putting the ladle back in the soup.

"Is he?" Paul asked.

"Oh yeah. He's been sniffing around like he's looking for something. I have no clue what he's up to."

"That Shinx has always been shifty. "

Reggie scoffed, giving Paul an amused incredulous look.

"Shinx isn't shifty. Mischievous ,maybe. But not shifty."

"Sure he is. Look at him."

The Shinx in my lap uncurled itself and rolled over on to its back. It curled it's paws to his chest and looked at me with big, shiny yellow eyes. His tail waved around and I scratched his belly with a finger. Purring again, it closed its eyes happily.

"Mastermind manipulator right there" Paul concluded, picking up another rice ball. "He knows how to work you and Ash."

"Oh, he just wants his belly rubbed."

Paul gave the Shinx a glance.

"He's never been that friendly to others before. He's only ever been like that with you"

"Well that's not entirely true."

"I'm not mentioning names."

Reggie was going to say something, then didn't. I didn't look up from my plate at first. My eyes set down, it felt like the pause went on forever when it'd only lasted about a couple of seconds. Paul took a sip of water and Reggie cleared his throat casually.

"Have you seen him around the plaza?" he asked, knowing of Paul's new job at the diner. "He lives near it."

"I haven't seen him around the plaza, no."

Paul lying hit me with a chunk of shock hard enough to nearly knock me off my seat, but I sat there perfectly normal. Then it hit me, he didn't really lie... He really hadn't seen Alain around the plaza. He saw him at his house. Not that he was offering that information up, clearly not.

Reggie picked at some fish and the Shinx placed a paw on my belly. I scratched his head and stayed quiet, feeling very uncomfortable. I didn't want to be asked any questions or ask questions either. I got a chill though, thinking Reggie may of thought Alain fell victim to his own demons again.

"He's probably just recovering" Reggie mentioned, conclusively.

I'd been told not to talk or elude to Alain in any way, Paul made that clear. When he was mentioned, although vaguely, I knew why Paul told me not to talk about him. Reggie deflated at the memory. As if someone had reached in to his chest and pinched the valve to his heart, letting out some of the air, Reggie lost a smidge of his pep.

"Sounds right" Paul quipped dryly, noticing as I now had my elbows held closer to my body. "Ash, you okay?"

"I'm just cold."

My boyfriend was perplexed, seeing as I was the only one cold. Plus I was wearing his big, heavy sweats.

"Do you need a sweater?"

"I wouldn't mind one..."

Paul pushed his chair out and got up without another word. He went up the stairs and Reggie watched him go, disappearing around the corner in to his room. He smiled and took a bite of food, giving me a doting kind of stare.

" I didn't think I'd ever see the day" he sighed contently.

"What day? Him being in a relationship?"

"Him even wanting one."

Double checking to make sure Paul wasn't back yet, Reggie glanced at the stairs.

"Paul has a fickle view of relationships. He didn't even want to be around other people, period." He explained to me. "I was so worried when he moved, finding out he was rooming with someone. I thought for sure he'd scare them off... but low and behold. Something wonderful came of it."

He smiled at me, like I was some sort of miracle. Paul came back round the corner and started walking down the stairs. Reggie stopped talking, giving me a happy look. Paul had a navy blue hoodie in hand, one with long sleeves. Resuming his seat next to me, he handed me the hoodie.

"This should be warm enough" he stated, trying to shoo the Shinx off my lap so I could put on the sweater. "Pain in the ass, Shinx."

"I'll just work around him, it's fine. Er..."

I pulled the sweater on after pausing to see how I could pull it down with the Shinx in my lap. I managed to get it half way down my stomach when the Shinx got up and crawled up under it. His nose poked out from under my chin and I balked in surprise.

"This is a little close for comfort, bud..." I told the Shinx, blowing a gentle puff of air on its twitching nose. "Get out of there."

"Oh, he loves your boyfriend, Paul." Reggie teased, watching as I tapped the Shinx's nose to scoot him out of my sweater. "Look at them."

The Shinx crawled back down but stayed in my lap, poking his head out from the hem of the hoodie. He laid with his body under the fabric, using it like a blanket and my belly as a space heater.

"Ash likes Pokémon, clearly they like him right back." My boyfriend said. "That Shinx especially."

"Drawn right to him so naturally. I'm impressed."

"Chimchar loved him."

Remembering, I looked up with alarm.

"Where is Chimchar? I haven't seen him a while."

"I gave him back to Reggie weeks ago."

I didn't recall seeing Chimchar amongst the pokemon and was confused. Reggie got my attention and cleared it up.

"I had Paul take Chimchar... thought maybe the little guy would soften him up. But Paul got sick of him. Chimchar likes to play and Paul didn't care for that." Reggie explained to me, looking at Paul with a mild disappointment. "Paul prefers his Pokémon be more serious. Like him, really."

"I don't have the patience."

"It was worth a try. Anyways, Chimchar is currently with someone else. Someone came to me looking for a Chimchar. I offered to breed them one but they needed one sooner rather than later. So he'll be gone for a bit."

Understanding, and relieved to hear Chimchar wasn't gone forever, I nodded. After eating Paul shoo'd me away from helping clean up. I pouted, wanting to help. He shook his head and I gathered Shinx up in my arms in preparation to sit on the couch like I was told to. Reggie told me the TV Remote was on top of the TV, encouraging me to get comfortable.

"Thanks Reggie."

I stood up from the table and Reggie had a stack of dishes in hand, bringing them to the sink. He ran the water and as I nudged my chair in with a hip, Paul was right behind me reaching over for the soup pot. It was bad timing really, but I got wedged between the chair and him. I stilled at the contact and Paul chuckled almost inaudibly.

He bit the skin of my earlobe as he backed off with the pot and I walked away with Shinx held tightly in my arms. Paul grabbed my ass before I could fully escape his reach and I hastened my steps, clearing out of the kitchen. Again, Paul was craving for a piece of ass. Getting my ass grabbed in the kitchen was beginning to become too frequent.

Settling down on the couch with Shinx and the remote, I turned on the T.V. Pots and dishes clinked in the sink as Paul and his brother cleaned. I really didn't like eating then not helping with the cleanup. Paul was like that at Alain's too. He'd make something for us to eat, bring it up to the room then take the dishes down himself.

He never made anything huge like Reggie, so the dishes were minimal. Especially the few days we had ramen noodles. But I wished I was able to help, feel useful. Paul worked and yet he would come home from that and take care of me. Even if it was just making sure I ate then cleaning the dishes.

It didn't take long for them to clean, they were done soon after I'd gotten comfortable with Shinx. Comfortable being used loosely because I was freezing, still. I pulled my legs up on to the couch and curled my arms around myself, making a ball of myself to keep warm. The damn rain got to me and was still going, it was down pouring even harder.

"Are you still cold?"

Reggie dried his hand with a towel, coming around the kitchen corner to check on me. Paul walked up behind him and peered at me. I was really cold, unable to keep myself at a comfortable temperature. Reggie threw the towel over his shoulder and went to a closet, coming back with a large, fleece blanket.

"This should do the trick" he chimed, coming in to drape it over me. "Otherwise this weather will be the death of you. Looks like you caught a chill."

"I can feel it in my bones..." I complained, shivering as I pulled the blanket tighter around myself.

"You definitely caught a chill in the rain. I hope you're not getting sick."

The Shinx crawled out from the blanket and curled up in my lap over it. Reggie rubbed it's ears and went to sit on the recliner. Paul sat next to me, throwing his arm over my shoulder. The baby Pokemon toddled in, all gathering around Reggie's feet. He patted his lap and some of them hopped up to sit with him.

The Growlithe from before came over and plopped down on the floor by me. Staring up at me, it sat attentively. He sniffed my knee from over the blanket and the Shinx reached down to boop his nose. The Growlithe barked, standing up. It barked at the Shinx and the Shinx looked at him, like it was thinking, then scurried up sit on the arm of the couch. Growlithe jumped in to my lap instead, knocking the wind out of me when his paws landed on my stomach.

"They really are drawn to you, wow" Reggie observed, curling a hand under his cheek. "Do you work with Pokémon, too?"

"I don't work at all, actually...not yet at least."I answered him, a little ashamed of myself for not having a job. "I need to start job hunting again, I can't believe I forgot to."

Paul's arm around my shoulders shook me a little in a reassuring manner. He told me not to worry over it. I meekly objected and he shook his head, insisting I leave job hunting on the back burner. There were more important things to worry about.

"Like what?"

"Your well being" Paul answered, giving me a pointed look. "Your safety."

From the recliner Reggie watched us, listening carefully. He looked worried. Eyes on Paul, his forehead creased.

"Paul are you sure everything is alright?"

"It will be."

"If he has a stalker you need to call the police."

I never stopped to think that Gary's obsessive behavior could have fallen under "stalking". He was making a fuss over trying to get in touch with me, but he stopped trying to call me. I didn't consider him a stalker, Reggie had misunderstood.

"I don't have a stalker."

"I was under the impression that you did after your friend's announcement last time" Reggie reasoned. "Paul mentioned someone pestering you over the phone, it seemed like stalking to me. If I misunderstood, my apologies."

Paul agreed with Reggie, pointing out to me that Gary was putting too much energy in to finding someone who didn't want to be found. It was difficult to digest, the concept of Gary being a stalker. I still didn't feel like he'd gotten THAT obsessive. I mean, he hadn't even found me.

"I'm not being stalked, Paul." I argued, cuddling in to his side as I was still not warm. "Gary isn't waiting outside buildings for me, or calling me a hundred times a day anymore."

"He would if he could."

"He's free to call my dex but hasn't. What's stopping him?

I didn't get an answer. Paul dropped the topic of Gary. When ready to question him, I sneezed. Reggie hummed in a knowing tone as I sniffed.

"That rain got him sick, Paul. I told you to let me drive you home."

"Oh don't start, he was wearing a jacket. And we had an umbrella."

"Yet you both came in wet and cold."

I insisted I was fine, only to sneeze again. Reggie looked at Paul then stood up to make some tea, hoping it would warm me up. I didn't feel sick, I was just cold. I didn't argue my case though because Reggie already left to make tea and hot tea sounded great right about then.

Paul moved in closer to me and pulled me in to his lap, tucking the blanket around me better than I did. He hugged me tight, rubbing my back as I shivered. He was convinced I'd caught a cold too, not that he admitted it to his brother.

Tea was served and the hot drink did help. Still in Paul's lap, I drank a mug of it. Reggie poured me more and took the mug back when I was done. The afternoon went on Paul and I watching TV. Slowly I became groggy in his lap as outside became darker, gray clouds rolling in.

Xxxxx

The room around me was dark until gradually dimmed lights revealed my surroundings. It was the dance studio Richie and I went to, the one his mom owned. No one around, I was left to stand alone and stare at my reflection along the mirror that took up the entire wall.

My body was cloaked in black, my pants, my shirt, and my shoes. My clothing, all of it was black. Just simple, fitted black clothes hugging my body too tightly. I took a small step, and the sound of my foot echo'd softly, nearly eerie. I paused, looking to my reflection.

The collar of my shirt loosened, the fabric going just a tad slack around my neck. Another step across the floor and my arms flung open, moving to a rhythm I couldn't hear. My sleeves let go of their tight hold on my arms. I jumped, moving my hips and spinning, stopping on my right foot, panting. My pants melted away to soft, silken material, my shoes became lighter.

The floor around my foot, once a simple dance floor, had a splotch of light shining through. A beat seized my pulse, electricity buzzing within me. I danced across the floor, the soles of my shoes leaving stripes of growing light in my trail. The light steadily filled the entire room, reflecting off the mirror so brightly it was blinding.

The entire floor lit, except for one patch in front of me, I stood just a step away from the center of the room. The lights dwindled, the glare from the mirror dying down enough for me to see myself again. I stood surrounded by the illumination of the floor surrounding me.

My black attire had faded to a crisp, clean white. My body a blank slate. I felt clean and light. Amazed, I stared at myself. In the mirror the unlit patch of floor sat like a black hole amongst the light shining amongst the rest of it. Stepping forward, I gently placed my foot down.

The room became bright white, the light overwhelming. Unsure of what to do, I looked around. The floor crumbled beneath me and I fell from the lit room, landing on something. The light from the hole above shone down on me like a spot light.

"Where am I?"

"Where ever you choose to be"

I looked around, seeking the voice. No one was there. Scared of the unknown, I scanned the room past the small ring of light surrounding me. And I realized I was standing far off the ground, very far off the ground. To be precise, I was standing between two plates of a massive scale.

"Who's there?"

"Oh, he wants to know who we are." Came a different voice, almost purring from somewhere out of view. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves."

Suddenly the scale shook, a clang echoing from either side as two men landed at the same time. On either side of me stood near identical men with bright, yellow eyes and fitted, black pants.

One to my left sat on the scale plate with his legs crossed daintily over one another, rubbing back his mane of long, blue hair. His bangs side swept and the tips of his waist long hair colored black with large, swirly wisps throughout it. Golden hoop earrings hung from his ears, matching the bangles along his wrists.

The man to my right sat with his legs crisscrossed, hands rested behind himself. His short blue hair laid cropped along his head in choppy tufts a heavy side swept bang hanging over one eye. The cow licks on his head were black, spreading along the crown of his head. The golden necklace across his neck matched the bangles along his wrists also.

Looking back and forth between them, I saw them both smirk. The height of the scale was terrifying but they each sat, perfectly not phased in the least. Both shirtless, the were each pale and slender with small noses and large, black lined eyes.

"Who are you?"

"So many questions..."

They each stood up and faced me as I looked between them.

"...But let us ask you one."

Suddenly they each ran forward and leaped across the large distance between their plates, trading places. The scale shook again before stopping. The plates were balanced still, not swaying or tipping with the impact of their landing. Both men landed meticulously on their feet.

"Do you know how to work this scale?" One asked me. "It doesn't seem like you do."

"Not many know this scale even exists."

"Mama worries about him, he throws it all off."

The two conversed back and forth and I didn't know what to do. I tried figuring out how to get down from the scale but there was nothing to climb down on. I began to panic and the scale shook, one side tipping and bringing the whole thing to a dramatic tilt. The long haired man was raised up high and the other was lowered. Neither batted an eye.

"See? He doesn't know how to use it."

"We'll teach him."

From above the man peeked down at me, holding his hands under his chin now that he laid on his stomach kicking his feet back and forth. He was going to tell me something but stopped short suddenly. Looking up as if his ears had perked, he shook his head.

"No more time today. We need to go."

Both of them stood up and the scale rebalanced itself. The scale dropped towards the ground slowly, the pole holding it all up descending down towards the base. It lowered, stopping in intervals. Down it went, stopping, then going down again. The movement made my stomach drop and I felt myself sweating nervously. I yelled anxiously as the scale dropped quickly now, and the scale hit the floor with a loud clap, cold winds kicking up.

Xxxxx

A clap of thunder reached my ears as I opened my eyes, my stomach still uneasy as if I'd actual fallen. Paul was shaking me gently. A hand I didn't recognize as Paul's touched my forehead. It was Reggie. He loomed over me, staring at me worriedly. I was dreaming, I'd been dreaming.

"I think he has a fever" he told Paul as I came around, realizing I wasn't in the living room anymore. "I'll get the thermometer."

I was in Paul's bed, stilled wrapped up in the blanket Reggie had given me. When I dozed off during a movie he brought me upstairs, lying me down to rest. I was yelling, he explained to me as I looked around disorientated. I felt cold but I was sweating, my head pounding like I'd been hit upside the head. Right between the eyes was pain in the center of my forehead.

"Reggie and I came running" he told me, his features set in strain as he looked down at me. "You sounded terrified."

Hurrying back in, Reggie had Paul pull me up to sit. I opened my mouth for him to take my temperature. It came up to 102 degrees Fahrenheit. Reggie clucked his tongue, looking at the screen of the digital thermometer as it beeped.

"No wonder he was yelling like that, he has a high fever." he chided sympathetically, pulling the thermometer from my mouth. "Must have been a hell of a fever dream. Paul, I don't think he should leave like this. You two should stay here. We need to keep his fever down, it's dangerous. The weather is horrible anyways."

Lightening lit up the window of Paul's bedroom, thunder booming right after. I could barely see through the window it was raining so hard. That, or my migraine was that bad. Reggie went over and closed the shades, then the curtains. My boyfriend took a tissue and wiped the perspiration off my face.

"We have medicine here to give him, right?" He asked his brother. "I'll go get some if we don't"

"It's in my bathroom cabinet, I'm going to go grab it right now."

As promised Reggie came back with some night time fever reducing cold medicine. He held out the small plastic dosage cap and I wiggled my arms out from the blankets to take it. I was all tangled up though and struggled to free myself, getting dizzy in the process.

Reggie brought the small cap to my lips instead and tipped it for me to drink from. My boyfriend pulled my bangs away from my face and I grimaced with the taste. Instructing Paul to tuck me back in, Reggie left the bottle of medicine on the nightstand.

I sneezed and Paul laid me down, tucking me back under the covers. The blanket from the living room was kept around me underneath the covers, along with the large hoodie I was still wearing. Sleepy and in pain, I laid down without argument. Paul and I were staying the night.

It was an hour until dinner and Reggie went to start preparing for the Pokémon, as well as dinner for us. Paul stayed in the room with me, holding me as I drifted off again. He kept an eye on me and when Reggie came in to check on us, I was still sleeping.

"How is he?" Reggie whispered, peaking his head in. "Did he fall asleep?"

"Yeah, he's asleep. Should I wake him up to eat or let him sleep?"

"He had Nyquil, he's going to be too groggy to eat."

I was left to sleep for the rest of the night, Paul staying nearby. Sometime around three in the morning I woke again, my nose stuffed and my throat tickling. The storm still went on, wind howling. I coughed as I woke up, sitting up at the edge of the bed. Paul woke up and turned towards me, touching my back as I coughed.

"Do you need some water?" He asked me in the dark. "You sound horrible."

Coughing more led to Paul getting up without waiting to see if I wanted a drink. He left the room and went to the kitchen. The door creaked open and in came Reggie's Shinx. It pushed the door back open, Paul having left it ajar. The Shinx jumped up on the bed and snuggled my belly, stretching out as I sniffled my nose, trying to get air in it.

I rubbed the Shinx as I groaned to myself miserably. In no time at all I was sick, going from perfectly fine to dying. Paul came back with ice water and handed it to me, feeling Shinx there in my lap. He didn't know what it was until Shinx purred.

"How did he get in here?"

"You didn't close the door all the way."

Drinking , I put the glass aside once I was done. It helped wet my mouth that had dried out but didn't alleviate the tickle in my throat. Paul had me take more medicine and got me back under the covers. The Shinx crawled up towards my chest, fixing to fall asleep curled in to me as I laid on my side with Paul spooning me.

"This Shinx is obsessed with you" he mumbled, feeling it's fur by his fingers. "He's supposed to be sleeping with Reggie"

"I don't mind him here. He's sort of comforting" I sniffled.

"That's why he's supposed to be with Reggie. My brother has trouble sleeping."

The Nyquil made me groggy but my throat kept me up. I couldn't fall back asleep right away and Paul couldn't either with my coughing. After lying in the dark for a little, I snuggled back in closer to Paul to get comfortable. Something poked me.

"Ignore that" he advised me, voice laced with fatigue and aggravation. "But it's what you get for backing your ass in to my dick."

I chuckled, that setting off a coughing fit. My boyfriend rocked me back and forth to sooth me, trying to get me sleeping.

"Maybe I should wake up Reggie to sing you a lullaby." He sighed, not serious. "You might sleep then."

"What you can't sing one to me?" I joked.

"Cute."

Paul wasn't going to be singing me a lullaby, that was not happening. He kept rocking me though, managing to coax me in to a drowsy state just a smidge away from sleeping. His fingers raked through my hair and lulled me to sleep with a light scalp massage.

Xxxxxx

Waking up the next morning, Paul was gone from the bed. But the Shinx wasn't. It laid curled up in my chest just how it'd been when I fell asleep. I got up and the Shinx lifted his head. Blanket wrapped around me like a cloak, I left the room to look for Paul.

Coming down the stairs I saw Reggie was outside through the sliding door to the backyard. The Pokémon walked around, the sun out. Reggie had on his gardening gloves and was putting down fresh mulch over the wet soil, tending to some herbs, berries and summer vegetables.

Moving along, I checked the living room and heard sizzling in the kitchen. Paul was frying eggs at the stove top. Walking quietly I came up from behind him and rested my head on his back.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Looking for you" I answered glumly, still tired. "You were gone."

"I'm making you breakfast, go upstairs and get back in bed."

I whined, not moving. Paul heard me sniff and he told me to get back in bed again. He'd be up in a few minutes with food and medicine.

"I'm not hungry" I mumbled, feeling just tired and lonely.

"You're sick and went to bed without dinner, you're having breakfast. I'll feed it to you if I have to" he warned. "Now go."

"Don't be mean to me"

I was pressing Paul's buttons and he sighed. Still resting my forehead on his back, I didn't move. I hugged him from behind with the blanket wrapping around him, nuzzling my cheek on his back.

"Being cute won't win you any points."

"Liar"

"I will put you over my knee, so help me."

There was an 'ahem' from behind us. Reggie came in, his gardening gloves folded under his arms and a basket of berries in hand.

"Paul."

"What?"

"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend when he's sick."

Biting my lip, I went along with Reggie's scolding.

"Yeah, Paul. That's not nice, it hurts my feelings."

"A hot frying pan across your ass will hurt more."

"Well I'm terrified."

I let go of Paul and walked past Reggie who was laughing at the horror on my face. I looked behind myself and Paul slid the eggs in to bowls of rice. He looked over his shoulder, turning the pan to look like a paddle.

"Upstairs...going upstairs. Got it."

"The poor thing, Paul. Shame on you."

Paul was indifferent to his brother's scolding, mostly because Reggie was chuckling. I disappeared back upstairs and got back in to bed. Shinx was still where I left him. Paul came up the stairs with a bowl in each hand. He handed me one and I took the spoon in it, taking a bite of the egg and rice.

"I'm surprised your brother didn't cook"

"He wanted to. I told him to find something else to do."

I wasn't hungry but ate everything I was served because if I didn't Paul would have had an issue with that. He was adamant I get food in my stomach then he'd leave it alone until lunch time. Paul collected our dishes and then left to get me some daytime medicine from Reggie's bathroom.

Reggie was busy, cleaning the house with the windows open to let fresh air circulate. Paul gave him a helping hand by going outside to do some yard work. He mowed the front lawn and Reggie went up to the attic. Stuff was moved around and I heard him sweeping.

Outside I heard the lawnmower going , the smell of freshly cut grass barely reaching my stuffed nose. The medicine cleared up my nasal passage enough I could smell it, but not enough that I could really take it in. Paul had finished the front lawn because the mower turn off.

I got bored sitting around Paul's room so I went looking to watch TV. Shinx followed me to the door. Reggie came to it, ready to knock as I opened it from the inside. He had a guitar in its case held in his arms. He laughed as I took a step back from the surprise appearance.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine...you play guitar too?"

"Me? Oh, no. Just Piano."

Looking at the guitar he held, I was confused.

"Oh, is that-" I began asking, before catching myself. "...um, Paul's?"

"It is, just wanted to put this in here for him. It's gathering dust in the attic."

"….Paul plays guitar?"

Reggie tilted his head at me.

"You didn't know?"

"Er, no. I had no idea."

Paul walked in on us talking and he looked at the guitar case blankly.

"Giving away my secrets?"

"Didn't think it was a secret" Reggie told him "You didn't tell your boyfriend you play? Paul."

"It wasn't relevant"

I was amazed, I didn't see that coming at all. What amazed me more was what Reggie said next.

"Maybe if you butter him up he'll serenade you."

"Reggie" Paul warned.

"He deserves it after your mean little threats to him this morning. He's sick, sing him a song."

Taking the guitar case with a grunt, Paul completely ignored his brother's suggestion. Reggie winked at me as my boyfriend went to set the case on the bed, putting hand on my cheek, then my forehead.

"You fever is under control for now, that's good" he approved. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. And Paul, thank you for doing the lawn."

"Yup."

Reggie left and I went back to the bed. Paul moved the guitar, setting it on the floor by the side of the bed he'd slept on.

"You can really play guitar?"

"I can."

"Who taught you?"

"Who do you think?"

The question seemed stupid once I thought about it. Paul grew up with Alain around , the musician. Who else would have taught him? I apologized, blaming the cold medicine for my stupidity. Problem was, I was curious to if Reggie was kidding about Paul being able to sing. He barely even spoke.

"You should be in bed" he reminded me.

"I got up to go watch TV, I got bored in here."

"That's fine, just stop walking around. Rest."

Situated on the couch, I vegged out there. Paul and Reggie worked around the house for a couple more hours until taking a break. Paul got a drink from the kitchen and came in to check on me as I watched TV with half interest.

"Lunch is soon, want something?"

"No thanks, I'm still good from breakfast. Not hungry"

"You sure? Because in an hour Reggie is going to cook. If you think I'm pushy about making you eat..."

I decided to take my chances, assuming Reggie would leave me be if I declined food. I made a mistake. When lunch time came around, Reggie was cooking. It smelled good, whatever it was. He came out with a tray of soup bowls, rolls of crackers and slices of bread. He set it down on the coffee table and I could feel Paul's smug look.

"Here you go Ash" he said, holding out a bowl for me to take. "Do you want bread or crackers?"

"I'm not really hungry... the cold kind of scared off my appetite"

"Well food's the only thing that's going to scare off the cold. Eat up. Here."

The bowl of soup was placed in my hands and he picked up the plate with bread on it, offering me a piece. I took one, now scared to say no. Reggie wasn't intimidating like Paul was, but there a certain authority about him. Paul leaned in and took a bowl of soup with a smug glance to me as he took some bread from the plate Reggie held out to him now.

I ate, avoiding Paul's satisfied stare. He took some sort of amusement in my hesitancy to say no to Reggie trying to feed me. I didn't want to be rude and try and turn down the food again... but as I said, he had an authority to him just like Paul did. The similarities between them were there despite the brothers being two very different people.

The soup was impressively good, I had to admit. He made fresh cream of tomato basil soup and it was flavorful without relying on salt for taste. Everything I'd eaten there had tasted good, Paul really meant it when he said Reggie was a home maker type.

Reggie fed the Pokémon after we ate, only he was low on food for later. As he filled dishes he asked Paul to run an errand for him. Paul kissed my head before grabbing the keys to the van and going to get the Pokémon chow with some money Reggie gave him.

The Pokémon were let back outside when they finished eating and Reggie went back to tying up loose ends around the house. I was in the middle of checking the weather when Reggie came in with a big box.

"Want to see something interesting?"

Seating himself next to me, he put the box by our feet and pulled one of multiple books out from the cardboard. It was a photo album. He opened to the first page and pointed to a picture of Paul as a baby. He had a full head of purple hair, the soft downy tufts lying down on his head.

"He had a lot of hair"

"It runs in the family" Reggie told me, pointing to his own long violet locks. "As you can see."

He flipped through some pages, happy to show me my boyfriend before he learned how to scowl. He'd made it to a picture of himself at age thirteen, holding Paul when he was three. Paul had some coffee cake in his mouth crumbs all over the 'Happy Birthday' bib and smiling as Reggie kissed the top of his head.

"I was baking that day, Paul could hardly contain himself" Reggie told me, grinning from ear to ear. "He didn't like regular cake so I made him coffee cake."

"He liked coffee cake at three?"

"Loved it."

I smiled when Reggie pointed to a picture of six year old Paul in the back of Reggie's van, buckled in and thumbs up to his brother who was in the driver's seat. Reggie had the camera held up and aimed down, getting the perfect shot of his own face with Paul being the focus of the picture.

"I saved up enough to get the van and Paul was so happy for me. He was so light hearted but that didn't last very long."

Unironically enough when Reggie turned the page, there was Paul and Reggie's mother. I knew it was her because the resemblance was uncanny. A head of long, straight, violet hair and onyx eyes. The only difference was her dark eyes were under full, arched eyebrows. Reggie and Paul had straighter brows ... she was their mother though. Also, unlike her kids she had a sallow, unhealthy complexion. Her face was aged, showing lines around her mouth where she puffed on a cigarette, scars visible along the underside of her forearm in the harsh sunlight.

Paul was next to her, clung to her calf and smiling for the camera. He still looked happy, but his mother didn't. She hardly even seemed to notice her son's presence. It could have been the frown lines, but she looked annoyed. Focused on her expression towards Paul, I briefly noticed the time stamp on the bottom right corner of the photo.

"Your mom took that lightheartedness away from him"

"...she did."

Now understanding I knew about his mother, Reggie didn't try to skim past his mother's photo. He looked at it sadly. A flicker of resentment, but sadly.

"Paul loved her so much but she couldn't have cared less. She was always shaking him off her leg."

"Was she like that with you when you were little?"

"No, she tolerated me when I was little. Wasn't anything like the way she brushed off Paul. She couldn't stand him."

Looking down at the cardboard box at our feet he shook his head ruefully.

"His birthday that year he ran up to her for a hug and screamed at him. 'Get off me or I'll put you in a box and leave you on the curb!'." he told me, tapping the cardboard box for emphasis. "She slapped him upside the skull like she always did and shook him off her leg, bitching and screaming that she was sick of him. He was just a little kid. "

I was horrified and Reggie nodded in understanding, agreeing with my horror. My eyes went straight to the time stamp of the photo again. Paul had an Autumn birthday.

"Yup, Mom was having withdrawals that day and was beyond her usual self. That was a birthday we never forgot."

"Did she beat him?"

"Not any more than usual. I didn't let her."

He was reluctant to go on but did.

"I was working a lot that year, keeping food in the house for Paul because Mom dried up most of her income with other things. She spent everything she had for the month a couple of days in. Then she came looking to me for a 'loan'."

Reggie flipped a page in the album, showing me another picture of little Paul who's eyes were still bright.

"I was just barely making enough to feed Paul and I, and pay for gas. I wasn't going to give her a cent from my savings... and she went ballistic. I had to run to Paul and beat her to him, guarding him. He was coloring on the floor and she went after him, I had to throw myself over him. She kicked me in the ribs a few times but I wouldn't let go. Off she went to her bedroom knowing her supply for the month was gone."

Another page turned, and another lovely photo of Paul. His arms thrown around his big brother's neck.

"Mom screamed like an animal she was so angry, and instead of blaming me for not giving her my money she blamed little Paul. He was Six, he had no say in anything... Well after an hour of crashing and banging in her room, it went quiet. I was cooking and didn't check to see if he was still drawing in the living room, then I hear Paul crying and screaming."

Looking fondly at the picture, Reggie swallowed. He knew I knew what had happened, what Paul had walked in on.

"He didn't need to see her like that. He was never the same after."

"Paul said he never saw her after that day... do you know what happened to her?"

"Child Services gave me legal custody of Paul so I kicked her out."

I nodded in understanding and Reggie looked to me, trying to convey his own heartache over what had happened. His pain for Paul, his innocent baby brother.

"Paul had enough trauma to last him a life time and he was still practically a baby. I wanted better for my little brother... I was so angry at her for how she treated him, yelling and smacking his head all the time." Reggie sighed, grimacing. " Of everything she did, her punching him in the head was the last straw. The betrayal in his eyes... he changed right there."

A few pages were flipped and soon I was looking at a ten year old Paul with a Turtwig, his classic scowl and dull eyes now replacing the youthful shine he had as a little kid. He had an Elekid too, the little yellow Pokemon mimicking Paul's serious expression perfectly. Beneath that photo was Reggie and Alain taking a selfie with Paul whom clearly hadn't consented to it.

"And to think I could only protect him... well good intention was there. I did what I had to do." Reggie sighed. " If your heart is in the right place, that's what matters. It's what I always told Paul, I think it may have finally sunk in."

The album was handed to me so I could flip through it at my leisure. Reggie rifled through the box he took from his room, sorting through old books and journals and placing them in to two separate piles on the coffee table. One book was actually a journal and as Reggie picked it up something slipped from the pages. A piece of paper fluttered down and I picked it up for Reggie as he set the journal aside. The paper that fell was a photo.

And one I recognized.

Reggie took the photo of him and Alain with the hatching Shinx egg. Then Reggie's Shinx came crawling around. Reggie picked him up in to his lap and showed the Shinx the picture. It sniffed the paper and looked up at its owner. Reggie carefully placed the photo back in to the journal, placing it in the pile that would be returning to his room.


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *Waves again* :D

xxxxx

Paul came back from the store as his brother disappeared up the stairs with the books, more importantly the photo album. He'd stopped at Alain's too because along with the Pokémon food, he had his work clothes in a bag and my Pikachu running alongside him. It was news to me but we'd be sleeping over again, Paul's reasoning being he had to work the next day and didn't want to leave me to watch over myself while sick.

Well what I thought was only one more night became a few more. Reggie was thrilled to have my company during the day and his brother home, even just at night. Each morning Paul left for work, I was left under his brother's care until he came back home. Taking care of myself would have been fine, but Paul knew I wouldn't eat unless someone like himself or Reggie were there to coerce me into doing it.

I wasn't gravely ill, after a couple days of medicine I was feeling gradually better. But my motivation and energy levels were depleted from the cold and continuous regime of cold medicine. Especially the Nyquil, I was a useless mess at night after that.

My actual clothes were washed and clean for me but I just wore a fresh set of Paul's pajamas each day since I was expected to rest a lot. Paul didn't bring me any clothes from Alain's when he stopped for his work clothes, giving me the impression he liked coming home to see me drowning in his shirts. I wasn't trapped to the house, but while riding out a cold I had no desire to do anything outside.

I spent a lot of the time chatting with Reggie because watching TV could only entertain me for intervals, and Reggie was talkative. I walked around changing spots around the house, sniffling and coughing pretty pathetically which always led me to run in to him. I wound up listening to him talk about the Pokémon and his garden lot, on and off learning something new about Paul. Like his favorite vegetable was eggplant, and he liked spicy foods. His favorite color was black... and he was a talented musician.

"But you didn't hear that from me" Reggie winked, putting a finger to his lips. "If you're lucky maybe he'll show you himself."

I was still sick and not feeling great, but I really enjoyed being around him as he worked. His company was very wholesome and made me feel like I was part of the home, not a temporary piece amongst the furniture and walls. As well as Richie's mother tried to make me feel that way in her home, it wasn't the same. I'd never felt so at peace before in a house.

Reggie had clients come in, dropping off and picking up Pokémon. Some to breed, some to raise. A good majority of the baby Pokémon were gone by the end of three days, bought and sent off with new trainers. New request forms were dropped off and Reggie took a hearty breath, admitting he would be up to his neck with a new cycle of work.

Paul came home that night as Reggie sat at the table, going through the stack of papers for breeding, raising and grooming requests. He had a new roster of Pokémon in his care and just as he said, he was swarmed with more work than one person could reasonably handle. As he worked through the paperwork, I was sitting on the floor with Growlithe, his larger brother now gone. The trainer had chosen him because he was stronger, had better stats.

"They didn't want them both?" Paul asked his brother. "You told me he requested two."

"He wasn't interested in the smaller one."

Sympathetically I hugged Growlithe in to the blanket I was still toting around with me to stay warm. He wagged his tail around and gave a happy sequence of barks. Reggie grinned, unnoticed by me because I was rubbing Growlithe's ears.

"I don't think Growlithe minds at all, he looks about as happy as he can be here with Ash." He tapped a pen to his chin, giving a glance to his brother. "And Growlithe's not the only one."

"Reggie" Paul warned.

"Sour puss, sour puss."

I had Growlithe wrapped up in the blanket with me and he looked like a baby being held. Paul crouched down next to me to get a look and he gave the Growlithe an unimpressed stare.

"This one was definitely too soft for battle. I can see why the trainer didn't like him."

"Aww, Paul. That's mean, I like him just fine the way he is."

"Suit yourself but this one's obviously meant to be a pet."

Reggie chuckled, going through more papers. I snuggled the Growlithe and Pikachu came over to sit by us. Reggie saw him run by then did a double take at a piece of paper. Someone wanted a Pichu.

"Ash, mind if I use Pikachu? I have a request for a Pichu but as you can see, no Pikachu has been left in my care and I don't own one. "

"I don't mind, as long as he's fine with it."

"Let's hope he gets along with the Ditto then."

My Pikachu looked confused, not understanding what we were talking about. I laughed and Reggie caught on to what was funny. I rubbed Pikachu's fur.

"He's wondering what's going on"

"He's going to get laid."

"Paul!"

I started laughing really hard, hitting him in the shoulder for the crude joke about Pikachu. He shrugged, arguing it was true . Which it was, but still. Reggie interjected, holding back his own laughter but amusement evident in his face and voice.

" Paul here's a charmer, as you clearly see for yourself" Reggie joked. "Straight to the point and no sugar for a 10 mile radius."

"Well he is getting laid."

"The polite terminology is 'bred'. But yes, Paul. To put it frankly Ash's Pikachu is getting laid."

Reggie had Paul's blunt way of putting things too and I laughed harder, my Pikachu still not knowing what was going on. Reggie smiled and chuckled shutting his eyes as he fell victim to my laughing fit. I was curled over on the floor cracking up.

"It's contagious" Reggie said, referring to my laughter.

I calmed down and Reggie had to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye, still chuckling. I caught my breath, having a small coughing fit from it. I recovered and Paul smirked, giving me an eye roll before gathering me in his arms and picking me up with Growlithe.

"Fucking Silly"

"You started it!"

"I made a statement, you're the one who laughed your ass off over it."

As Paul went to tote me away, Reggie objected.

"Hey, where are you taking him?"

"Upstairs?"

"Leave him, I don't want to sit here alone. I'm up to my neck in paperwork."

I assumed Paul would get annoyed that Reggie told him what to do, more so because it involved me, but he sighed and set me down again. Growlithe yipped and Pikachu ran around me in circles. Reggie tapped the empty chair next to him at the table and urged me to sit next to him.

"I'll teach how to separate egg groups, come here." He offered. "It's easier than it looks. You can help me sort these. "

So sitting next to Reggie, I learned how to separate Pokemon by their egg groups. Paul sat down at the other end of the table, watching as I bonded with his brother and Growlithe. My Pikachu jumped up to sit on the tabletop next to Paul and he reached over, idly scratching his ear.

Xxxxx

Later that night I took the Nyquil after dinner, accepting the grogginess that would take over. I took a little more than needed, not caring because I'd be going to bed soon anyways. Except something dawned on me as Paul got up to go shower.I hadn't showered yet that day and I felt positively gross when realizing.

"I need to take a shower too" I complained, asking Paul to just leave the water on for me when he was done. "I'll go in after you. I don't want to sleep without showering."

"You're already spacey from the cold medicine, you're not taking a shower alone. I'll run you a bath now."

" I don't want a bath, I just want to clean off and go to bed. I'm getting sleepy."

Yielding to my wishes, Paul let me take a shower, but under the condition he was in there with me. Good thing too because between the steam and Nyquil, I wasn't steady on my feet. Paul washed himself, letting me lean in to him for balance. He was like a stone tower, not even budging under the weight of my body.

Finished washing up, I wrapped my arms around Paul and leaned in to his chest as he rinsed shampoo out of his hair. The shower was warm, steam billowing up in my face . It made it easier for me to breath as I stood there drowsily hugging Paul.

"I knew you'd fall asleep if I let you in here alone."

"I'm not asleep."

"Not yet."

I grumbled at his teasing. Paul could hear me breathing better and commented on it, glad I sounded better. I could freely breath. Paul took a wash cloth and washed behind his ears, reaching over me to hang it up. The cloth slipped from the hook and hit the shower floor with a splash.

"I'll get it" I told Paul, letting go to turn around and pick it up.

When I bent down, I stumbled. Palm flat on the smooth shower wall, I caught myself. Bent a little at the waist, I lifted one hand off the wall and reached down to pick up the cloth. Paul reached in and took it from me, hanging it back up. I discovered I had caught his attention because in my lower back was a hard, solid mass poking me.

"You're hard" I told him, like he didn't already know.

"Well when you bend over like that what do you expect to happen?"'

"I was only picking up your washcloth."

"It's been a few days."

Being I was sick, Paul didn't try to instigate anything. At night his erection would poke me but we would ignore it. It turned me on, made me want it, but for the previous few days of being sick I wasn't up for even considering asking Paul for some. Sleep overrode my arousal and Paul left his erection to go down, not knowing that in my medicine induced semi-coma, I was just as pent up as he was.

"Do you... want to do something about it?" I offered, holding my bent over position. "I feel better today. I can breathe in here..."

"But you can't hold yourself up, you think you won't topple over once I get over there?"

I took Paul's response as a 'no' to my offer but came to understand he hadn't declined. He turned me around and picked me up by the hips. I was lifted in to his chest with my legs around him, my back pressed to the shower wall.

Had I not been on cold medicine I would have been wide eyed and flustered, but my brain was a few frames behind. I held Paul by the shoulders, looking up at him with heavy lids. I almost felt drunk, my limps feeling heavier than what they were. My skull weighing on my neck as I struggled to keep it up.

"You sure you're up for this?"

"Mmhm...I want it..." I told Paul, hoping he didn't back out because I was going limp in his hold. "I'm just kind of...tired."

"You can relax, I'll do the work."

Paul kissed my cheek as I lolled my face away to one side, my chin parallel with my shoulder. Skull rested on the shower wall behind me, I shut my eyes as my boyfriend's mouth trailed down my neck, leaving open mouth kisses. The shower went on, splashing the tub and going down the drain as I focused on staying present.

The white noise was soothing but just loud enough it kept me up. Paul reached a hand down and took himself in hand. He slapped my ass with his cock, rubbing the flesh between my cheeks and pressing on my entrance. I breathed evenly, letting him tease me.

He was careful, not roughing me up how he liked to. His teeth scraped along my jugular, licking around my Adam's apple. My erection lay stiff between us, against the heat of Paul's wet abs. I sighed as he sucked on my Adam's apple, his fingers wandering away for some soap.

As his slippery fingers coated himself, he looked at me with a bemused sort of satisfaction. I slowly opened my eyes in time to see it. Paul was looking at my collar bone, and my shoulder. Both of which had near identical teeth marks in them, light and fading bruises peppered around the bites. I didn't notice them, I hadn't even looked at my naked reflection in days.

"I'll play nice this time" he assured me, nudging the blunt tip of his erection against my entrance. "I promise."

My body was so lax it hardly gave any resistance as Paul pressed himself in to me. He slid in, my entrance sucking him in with the penetration. I moaned lightly as he slid in smoothly, right to the hilt in a few seconds.

"Nice and relaxed from that medicine, huh?" Paul praised, kissing the teeth marks on my collarbone. "Your ass didn't put up a fight at all"

Paul pushed me a little higher on the wall, rocking his hips back and forth in to me. His length rubbed back and forth over my sweet spot, perfect friction. My legs twitched around my boyfriend's waist, my hips starting a gentle grind against his movements. Paul bucked his hips, shaking my legs off his waist. My legs splayed open and he held me up by the ass, watching me melt with his attention to my prostate.

It was slow but assertive, his grinding thrusts. The steam from the shower filled the room, building with my breath as I moaned. Paul gripped my ass, fondling the flesh in his hands as I lethargically rocked with his movement. My body lax and heavy, my mind muddled in a steamy, sleepy haze.

He groaned, picking up speed, thrusting in to my willing hole. It didn't clamp on him, just quivered with my natural pulse that he could feel from within me. Tipping my chin up, I moved my hands from his shoulders to around his neck, holding on as I let loose a breathy gasp.

"You gonna cum for me?" He asked, nipping the skin of my chin affectionately.

"Mmhm."

I panted in the breathy, light tone he loved so much. The tingling of an orgasm built inside me, waning on and off as I neared it multiple times but lost it. I had to focus, almost too drowsy to release. Paul was patient, moving his thrusts more to one side when he noticed my breathing pick up pleasurably.

With aimed precision he moved how he knew I needed it, moaning approvingly when my fingers dug in to the skin just below the nape of his neck. He was ready to cum, holding out for me.

"Ah, ah-ah-ah!" My voice was still quiet, smothered with needy lilts as he worked me towards my finish. 'Paul, just like that. Please...I'm so close."

"Like this?"

He held my hips closer to his and hit my prostate with quick, gentle thrusts. I breathed in laboredly, nodding my head. He moved against me, burying his nose in my hair as he tethered on his release. My breath hitched and my thighs tightening just a smidge. I whined, cumming on him as my entrance fluttered, the heat pooled in my crotch spouting over in a warm splat between our bodies.

I was still whining and whimpering with my release when Paul came. I felt his seed fill me, trapped there as he stayed inside me. My chest shuddered gently and my eyes were heavily closed, my skin humming all over. I slumped in to his chest, limp and ready to fall asleep. Our chests were pressed together, the water dripped down my skin and It was best the feeling ever.

His semen leaked from me when he pulled out. Paul used the wash cloth clean it away as well as my release from his abs. Shutting off the water, he stepped out and set me to sit on the sink, the mirror behind me fogged up. Towel around his waist, he used another to dry me off. Shortly after he was pulling a big shirt over my head and lying me down to sleep in bed.

Under the covers I breathed in the smell of his pillow, my nasal passage still cleared from the steam. Paul dried off and opened his dresser, getting some fresh pajamas for himself. The bed creaked with his weight as he got in behind me, curling an arm around my waist under the baggy shirt. He rubbed my stomach absentmindedly and told me goodnight, just catching my attention in time before I was dead to the world .

Xxxxxx

"Well you look better today."

Waking up feeling much better than before, I was back in my normal clothes. I came downstairs and walked in on Paul and Reggie having a conversation that I didn't catch any of, it already ending. Reggie was nodding enthusiastically and then spotted me, giving me a bright greeting.

"I feel better."

I could breath and felt pretty good, back to normal just about. Another day and I would be perfectly fine. Reggie was pleased that morning to see me more lively but wasn't too happy to see Paul and I leave again later. He frowned, giving Paul a disappointed look.

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yeah, we'll see you in a few days though. Ash can watch the Pokémon while we're out for the day. Right Ash?" Paul said, looking to me, and I caught the cue.

I went with it, remembering my promise to build Reggie a garden. I'd seen Reggie feed the Pokémon enough times to know how it went so I didn't have any worries over watching them for an afternoon while I made the garden. I could stop to feed them and go back to working.

Walking home, Paul told me he'd be going out with Reggie as a decoy early in the morning and leaving me to do the garden until around lunch time, hopefully after. When we got home I would need to go through the catalogue and make a list of everything I needed so Paul could call in the order and set up the delivery.

I did it as soon as we got in. Sitting with the catalogue in my lap, I flipped through the pages and wrote on a note pad. Taking in to consideration how large Reggie's backyard was, I only picked out enough supplies to made a rose garden around the backside of the house.

"So we're doing white roses?" I asked Paul double checking. "Just white?"

"Just white."

Double checking the list, I handed it over to Paul. He called in the order, set the delivery and paid over the phone. When he hung up I was putting the note pad and catalogue aside, clearing off the bed. He came in and kissed me on the mouth and I pulled away only because I was still technically sick.

"I'm sick, you'll catch my cold!"

"If I'm going to catch your cold it'll happen because I've been breathing the same air as you for the last four days, not because I'm kissing you now."

Paul claimed a kiss and when satisfied he backed off.

"I really appreciate this. Thank you so much"

Xxxxx

Flowers were set in a vase, long daffodils fresh from spring. I'd made the arrangement for Gary because he made honor roll... again. He was at his desk and didn't look up as I came in. His back to me ,he wrote away in a notebook and I shut the door quietly.

"I'm studying" he told me.

"I know... I just came to bring you this. Mom told me you got accepted to that college you've been talking about. Congrats."

Gary stopped and turned to see me. I had the vase in hand and he pointed to the shelf of his desk above him. There was just a small patch of space there not taken up by books or binders. I came over and put the vase down.

"I'm happy for you" I said, adjusting the vase so the flowers wouldn't be crushed by and book covers. "You're going to be the valedictorian this year."

"Of course I am. I didn't bust my ass for nothing."

He brushed me off passively aggressively, sounding annoyed at my praise. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, that's true... I'm just proud of you. That's a big accomplishment."

"There are bigger ones out there."

"Well I'd never be able to do it."

My boyfriend's shoulders stiffened and he put his pen down. He took a deep breath and brought his hands to his mouth, agitated.

" I'm an A.P student, I really don't need a pep talk from the peanut gallery. And I didn't need my studying interrupted for a cup of soapy smelling weeds. "

"Sorry... I just-"

"You just don't get it."

Gary turned a sour eye on me, anger smoking from both. He was pissed at me, he was angry a lot lately. Scholarships and grades had him busy all the time, only escalating that year. I understood the stress, and I understood the mood swings. But I just wanted to congratulate him, not get the searing end of his scorn.

"You're graduating at the top of our class, I think you should give yourself more credit."

"As nice a thought as that is, thanks but no thanks. Stick to what you know."

There was nothing else for me to say so I scratched my jeans awkwardly and decided I would leave my boyfriend to study. He never appreciated me coming around much as of late, more stuck in his obsessive race to success.

"I'll just leave you alone... I'll see you later, Gary."

He didn't tell me goodbye, just let me leave with his attention back to his homework. He claimed me as his boyfriend that year, before he'd started the process of applying for school. He wasn't very affectionate to me to begin with, but that bittersweet taste of his went rancid. Nothing changed from our friendship at all, he was still the same, bossy and condescending guy I'd known since I was a kid. Just now we had sex,

And I was even more unappreciated.

Xxxxx

"You're welcome, Paul. I'm happy to do it."

I pecked him chastely on the lips, happy and appreciative of his appreciation. When the day came to make the garden Paul and I were up early, Saturday again. Alain was in the kitchen downstairs when we went to leave. His Shinx sat on the counter top as he brewed some coffee.

"Big day" He droned, looking right Paul. "Hope it goes well."

The Shinx jumped off the counter on to the floor and scampered across for me to pet him. Pikachu held on to my head, waving to Shinx. The Shinx smiled and twirled its tail around. Alain shook his head when the Shinx turned to him, tail curled towards the door.

"You're staying here Shinx" he told the Pokémon who had large, expectant eyes. "We both are."

Whining, the Shinx tapped it's front paws on the kitchen tiles. Alain clicked his tongue to call it back to him, away from the door where we were about to leave. Shinx wanted to leave with us and for Alain to tag along too. Alain finally got the Shinx to return to him, the little blue cat Pokémon disappointed as it rested its head on Alain's shin.

We left and Paul went over the time frame. We would get there, him and Reggie would leave then the delivery truck would show up soon. He'd take Reggie to the flower maze then they'd go shopping or something to buy time for me to create his birthday present.

I told him happy birthday when we got in and he surprised me by hugging me without warning. He just grabbed me and hugged me, thanking me for being so sweet. He didn't hug Paul when he said it, obviously because Paul didn't want him to. There was a clear boundary there, Paul didn't want to be touched.

Reggie had the bags of Pokémon food out and ready for lunchtime later, along with the measuring cups. After being told that Reggie wasn't expecting any clients for the day they left. As soon as they left, I went and changed in to old jeans and a T-shirt. The delivery truck came, I signed for the delivery and they hauled all of it to the backyard where I'd be working.

The Pokémon wandered about outside as I tilled up soiled, some coming by to get a look at what I was doing. I worked straight until noon, getting all the pre-potted roses bushes in to the ground and properly arranged. Fertilizer set in the soil, they were almost ready.

I pruned them, making sure they were pretty. The rose bushes were still small but they'd grow with time. The backyard got plenty of sun and Reggie would water them daily. The white flowers really did liven up the back of the house. I wasn't one to pat my own back but I did well and I even finished early.

Wiping my face from the sweat, I went and got a drink of water and began setting out the bowls of food for the Pokémon. They were let in to eat and sat around the floor, eating their lunch. I got a message from Paul saying he and his brother were leaving the flower mazes and would be going to the mall. I began typing to Paul it was safe to come home when he called me instead.

"Hello?"

"Reggie's at the gift shop, how's it coming along?"

"It's done. I just finished."

Paul sounded relieved. He paused to check for Reggie then said his brother was itching to come home so he could make us lunch. My first concern was Reggie shouldn't be worrying about feeding us on his birthday but Paul was already past that. He'd been worried about the garden.

"So we'll be back in like an hour-ish. Hang tight."

Hanging up, I went and cleaned up the Pokémon dishes and set them in the sink to wash. Reggie said I could leave them for him but they were just dishes, I could handle them. As they sat on the rack to dry I grabbed my clean clothes and went to shower in Paul's bathroom.

His guitar case was sitting propped up by the wall now, near his weights. I saw it and I crept over, taking a closer peek at it. It still blew my mind that Paul could play it. Reggie jokingly told him to serenede me but I knew that wouldn't happen. But I really wanted to see him play it. And I wanted to see what the guitar looked like.

My curiosity didn't get the better of me, however, because I didn't feel right touching it. Paul didn't even want me to know about it. I would have felt horrible if I snooped. With a lingering glance to the mystery, I went to take a shower.

Redressed, I ventured downstairs to wait for Reggie and Paul to return. Pokémon were scattered around, Growlithe running up to me with a brush in its mouth. I took the hint and sat down with him to brush his fur. He sat there tall and proud, soaking up the attention I was giving him. When he was done, I was going to get up, only to find there was a line of Pokémon waiting for their turn.

So on the living room floor I stayed, brushing each Pokémon that wanted it. One by one they each had a turn, including my Pikachu. Shinx was the last Pokemon to come around for some grooming, standing in front of me to be brushed as the rest laid down.

"Phew, that's a lot of work."

I curled and uncurled my fingers, stretching my arm to relieve the dull ache there from brushing multiple Pokémon. The front door opened and I heard Paul and Reggie talking. Paul was the first to come in and spot me. He saw the brush in my hand and then all the sleepy freshly brushed Pokémon lying around.

"Did you brush all of them?"

"Yeah, I did. It started with Growlithe...he brought me the brush. Then there was a line."

Reggie came in and saw all the happy, sleepy looking Pokémon and nodded, impressed.

"They all look well brushed. Thank you. They love being brushed but I don't do it every day. I'm sure they all appreciated it. "

"I'd like to hope so..."

Taking the brush back from me, Reggie went to put back where Growlithe stole it from. A cabinet was opened and shut and Paul helped me to stand up. He doubled checked that the garden was safe to go see. Nodding, I told him it was ready.

"Hey, Reggie? Did you remember to water the garden?"

"I did it this morning after breakfast, why?"

"Well it's looking a little dry. "

Reggie looked baffled as he came out of the kitchen. Going to ensure his garden vegetables were properly cared for and not wilting in the sun, he walked over to the back sliding door. He stopped when he took a few steps outside, looking around at the new rose bushes planted. He came back in and looked at us, amazed.

"Did you two do this?"

"Ash did it, I just got him the supplies." Paul answered, nodding his head at me. "Thank him"

Even as Reggie was coming towards me I wasn't ready for the second big hug I got from him that day. Paul stepped away to see my work for the first time and he whistled, impressed.

"You did a great job. That's real nice."

"Thank you..."

"To think you did that in such a short time."

Still in Reggie's arms, I chuckled nervously. He loosened his hold, pulling away to leave a foot of space between us. He was so happy with both of us. Paul remembered him wanting roses and I'd actually put them there. Reggie was ecstatic at how pretty the back of the house looked. There was such excitement in his eyes, and just a twinkle in Paul's.

Xxxxx

"We should go out to eat tonight"

"Paul, I can cook. It's no problem."

"You always cook. Take a break."

On his birthday, Reggie was still moving around the house doing small chores. He already made lunch on his birthday, much to Paul's annoyance. When Reggie asked us what we wanted to eat for dinner when the time approached, Paul wasn't as tolerant.

"It's just cooking, I don't mind."

"Look we'll go out to eat, it's on me. No more cooking today."

Paul got his brother to go out, we all went to a restaurant that night. I sat in the back as Reggie drove and Paul sat in the passenger seat. Looking out the window I watched cars passing by, street lights turning on. I looked up ahead and saw Paul in the passenger side mirror, his elbow rested on the door as he curled it under his cheek.

I didn't mean to stare, but I was caught. He noticed me and smirked. I smiled nervously, and he gave me brief head shake. We pulled in to a parking lot soon after. Getting out, we all went inside. The facility wasn't very big but it was a decent size. There was a small stage inside where a band was playing, a full bar.

"We getting drinks tonight? Your call." Paul told Reggie as we walked past the bar to a booth. "I'll drive us home."

"I may have a drink."

We got appetizers and Reggie got a drink. Paul asked if I wanted one but I declined, really not in a drinking mood. Reggie didn't want to be the only one drinking so I got a very light cocktail, one that wouldn't get me drunk. I picked at the appetizers and the band played as a waitress came over and took our order.

She had a clear interest in Reggie, smiling sweetly at him. He was polite though, regarding her nicely and not feeding in to her flirtation. She left with our orders written out on her nose pad. Reggie looked at the stage as the band finished a song, everyone clapping. The lead singer thanked everyone and held a hand up, motioning to a woman at the bar.

"Now my lovely lady and I will be singing you a song tonight."

The lead singer and his girlfriend sat to perform. He held his guitar, strumming away as she played a keyboard. It was cute. Paul watched , taking a sip of his cola. Reggie was more focused on the performance, watching fondly as the two sang to one another.

When the duet ended, everyone clapped again. The lead singer kissed his girlfriend's hand and led her off the small stage, calling a short break before the next show. The other band members went off in different directions. Reggie took a swig of his drink and smiled mellow sweetly.

"I remember those days, nothing else like it." He reminisced.

"This you talking or the drink?" Paul queried, raising a brow skeptically.

"A bit of both most likely."

The dinner went well. Paul didn't talk much but Reggie and I made up for that. Paul was content to just listen in on us. Reggie had a second drink and he relaxed around the shoulders, showing a more youthful side to him. He must have carried more stress with him than he led on because some alcohol and he was a few pegs lighter, joking around and whatnot.

Looking at Paul, I had a feeling he was sulky drinker. I wondered if he even drank. Reggie was kind of like Richie and I drunk, usually light. If I was left to drink alone or wait the buzz out then I was a sulker like I presumed Paul to be. Reggie was really different when drinking, a more lighthearted kind of happy.

The waitress came by after we ate and brought us a dessert and coffee menus. Reggie looked over his as one of the bandmembers in his mid-twenties walked by, wearing tight ripped black jeans, leather boots and a fitted shirt. Cropped blue hair and ears pierced, he walked by with a guitar on his back.

"See anything you like?" I asked Reggie curiously.

"He just walked by"

My mouth fell open and I looked at Paul in shock over his brother's comment. Paul chortled at my reaction and Reggie looked after the musician.

"Reggie has always had a type." Paul retorted, glancing over the back our booth at the young man." And that one fit the bill a hell of a lot better than those pants fit him. I don't understand skinny jeans."

"Well knowing you, they'd probably crush the life out of your big junk... wait. Is that why you wear sweatpants?"

My boyfriend nodded seriously and I snickered. Reggie sighed amused at his brother and held a hand out to reason with him.

"I wear fitted pants and I'm just fine, you're probably buying the wrong size."

"The size is fine, I just don't like jeans and fitted pants. Sweats feel right."

What I learned from that conversation was that both Paul and Reggie were well endowed. It was more information than I needed but it was too late then.

"I guess more than purple hair runs in the family... jeez."

"Right you are" Reggie laughed. "Although, that and purple hair still go hand in hand."

"Well that was more than I needed to know...yup..."

I'd been up and close with Paul's goods and I knew damn well the carpets matched the drapes. His brother confirming he was on the same boat was more than I needed to know or ever would have even been curious about. I now knew that just like Paul, Reggie had purple pubic hair. Again, not that I was surprised or even questioning it to begin with. I could have gone my whole life and not once ever stopped to wonder about it.

Paul sputtered on his soda bit at my slow, dull remark. Reggie was still laughing. The musician walked by again and I swear I thought Reggie was going to flag down the waitress for a piece of him. There was no denying the guy had a striking resemblance to Alain, and Reggie liked it. He liked it so vey much.

Nothing came of it though. Reggie said he'd long left the dating behind himself. We ate our dessert and Paul paid the tab. This time Reggie sat in the backseat and I rode shotgun with Paul. Windows rolled down that summer night, Reggie was comfortably tipsy, relaxing the ride home to the radio.

Paul had turned the radio on, pressing play to whatever CD Reggie had in there. Reggie told him to turn it up.

"Did I disappoint you or let you down? Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won."

Without a care Reggie sang along and it gave me chills.

"So I took what's mine by eternal right. Took your soul out into the night. It may be over but it won't stop there, I am here for you if you'd only care..." Reggie looked out the open windows out into the night. "You touched my heart you touched my soul. You changed my life and all my goals. And love is blind and that I knew when...my heart was blinded by you."

Overhanging street lamps shone light in to the car, casting a strip over each of us while passing. Nearby cars passed, their engines whirring and humming with the motors..

"I've kissed your lips and held your hand. Shared your dreams and shared your bed. I know you well, I know your smell... I've been addicted to you" Reggie sang. "Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me."

The night air blew through the car, a soft, cool breeze billowing our clothes and hair. The summer night kissing our cheeks.

"Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one, you have been the one for me."

Reggie sang as if he were singing directly to someone, and I knew exactly who that person was. He was at home, probably sulking. He knew exactly what today was. I wondered if somehow, someway, Reggie's voice could reach his heart. Because Alain didn't seem to listen very well with his ears.

"I am a dreamer and when I wake, you can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me... Remember us and all we used to be"

Curling my arms around myself, I looked out through the windshield out in to the road. The white lines looked like they could go on forever in the dark. Stretch on forever along the black back drop underneath them.

"I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile. I've watched you sleeping for a while. I'd be the father of your child...I'd spend a lifetime with you."

Paul took one hand off the wheel and reached over, taking one I had protectively curled in to my ribcage. He held it. I held it back.

"I know your fears and you know mine. We've had our doubts but now we're fine. And I love you, I swear that's true...I cannot live without you. Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one, you have been the one for me...Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one, you have been the one for me."

I took my other hand and layered it over his, glancing over sadly in the darkness of the van. Paul kept his eyes on the road, his face blank but everything he needed to convey held in my hands.

"And I still hold your hand in mine. In mine when I'm asleep... And I will bare my soul in time, when I'm kneeling at your feet"

I stroked the back of Paul's hand to comfort myself, Reggie's voice becoming more somber.

"Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one, you have been the one for me.." He sang out, so heart broken yet so relaxed at the same time. ".Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one, you have been the one for me."

Breathing in the night air with Paul by my side, I couldn't have been more grateful for just a night out and a car ride. But behind us, was a reminder of what dangers came with accepting others in your heart.

"I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow...I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow." Reggie sang, the lyrics drifting from his lips like the musical notes themselves. " I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow."

Xxxxx

Reggie was done with his birthday when we got back. He got some wine, a book and went to relax on the couch with the TV. Paul and I hung out in his room for a couple hours, just lying down and relaxing. When coming down to tell Reggie goodbye, he was asleep on the couch. A half empty bottle of wine on the coffee table, the glass besides it and Shinx curled up with Reggie. Paul and I doubled checked that all the Pokemon were indoors then left, locking the front door behind us before walking back home

"I think they miss each other" I said, Reggie and Allain's broken hearts starting to eat holes through mine. "I know you see it too."

"Not a day goes by where they don't miss each other."

"Then why don't you, you know..."

Implying Paul tip them each off of one another, I hoped he would do it. He had no intention of doing it. He didn't like to meddle, not in his brother's love life. That was a delicate balance and he wanted nothing to do with it.

"They're so lonely though, Paul..."

"If they're meant to be together it'll happen on its own." He assured me. "I've learned that."

Cigarette out, Paul lit it with his arm over my shoulders. The smoke billowed behind him and he flicked some ashes aside. I wanted to believe Reggie and Alain would sort themselves out on their own, but I couldn't convince myself. I just hoped. I remembered feeling alone and it was a bleak state of existence. They were so close, yet so far away.

Alain was asleep on the couch when we got in, the TV on and a few empty beer bottles on the floor. Shinx was asleep on his chest, head pressed up under his chin. Paul turned the TV off and ushered me away. The scene was too familiar.

Aside from the heartache lingering between Alain and Reggie, everything was fine. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Paul told me it was anxiety and coaxed me to go to bed. Lying with him, I felt truly blessed. Everything seemed to be looking up. Nothing was perfect, nothing ever was anyways. But, late that night a cord was struck inside of me.

Waking up from a dead sleep, I opened my eyes and my eyes went straight to my nightstand. My pokedex, which I couldn't see in the dark, was my focus. The silence of the room was disturbed as ringing filled the room.


	20. Chapter 20

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I forgot to mention it last chapter originally, but I went back and made a note there too. The song Reggie was singing is "Goodbye My Lover" by James blunt. :) Also, here's another chapter! I don't have an end date for this fic in mind or a set chapter number but I feel like it's coming along steadily with the updates. We're at chapter twenty now, so...yeah! :D woo!

*throws confetti* Thank you for your support! Still l love you all to bits! Now if y'all will excuse me, I'm gonna go make me some tacos for dinner.

xxxxx

The dex rang, the sound almost growing angry as I froze. I didn't reach for it. I had no idea who was calling me so early in the morning, but naturally I had a suspicion. Only one person ever had the nerve to call me at such an inappropriate hour.

Paul stirred from behind me and I quickly grabbed the dex off the nightstand to shut it off. The glowing screen lit up my face and when my thumb hovered over the end button, I actually read the screen. It wasn't who I thought it'd be... it was his grandfather. Not knowing what could be going on, I picked up the call. From behind me I felt Paul roll over, coming in close as he woke up.

"Ash?"

"Hey... is everything okay?" I answered slowly.

"I'm afraid not."

I sat up in bed and Paul laid on his side, waiting out the new conversation. Waiting for Oak to elaborate, I was quiet. The professor was morose and he cleared his throat, the sound of people shuffling around catching my ear. Indistinct voices talking back and forth in the distance.

"Your mother hasn't been taking her medication... I'm at the hospital with her as we speak." Oak explained to me wearily, audibly reluctant to go on. "You're her only relative. Unfortunately I trust you understand what this means."

"Professor..."

"I'd handle it myself if I could. I'm terribly sorry, Ash...she never changed her healthcare proxy. I'll be here waiting with her until you get here."

Hand on my face, I shut my eyes. A moment passed and I nodded dreadfully.

"I'll be at the Sinnoh bus station as soon as I can."

Oak bid me goodbye. He hung up and I sat there with my dex, in shock. I didn't say anything and Paul sat up, sidling up behind me. Putting one hand on my shoulder, he reached for the hand still holding my dex. He pushed down softly, holding my wrist.

"What's going on?"

"Mom's at the hospital" I answered gravely. "I have to go to the hospital in Pallet. I'm her healthcare proxy... she was supposed to change that."

My voice died off. Making no move to get out of the bed, I sat paralyzed. I didn't want anything to do with what my mother had gotten herself in to. It felt as if the ceiling would collapse down on me as I sat there, dreading what was to come.

"We have to go" Paul corrected me. "You're not going all the way to Kanto, alone. Like hell you're going in the middle of the night either."

"Paul, it's going to be a long night. You have work in the morning."

"You're not going alone."

I still didn't move and Paul pressed his lips to the back of my head. Curled fingers stiff in my palm, I sat there unblinking. Paul rubbed my arm and he told it would be okay. He'd go with me and I didn't have to take it alone. He called his boss, leaving her a message that he wouldn't be in for work because of an emergency.

Out of bed, Paul turned the lights on. Moving around the room we got dressed at relaxed pace, not rushing. Paul stepped out of the closet with his blue sweatshirt, zipping it up and adjusting the black collar. Handing me my own sweatshirt, he picked up our bags as I put my arms through the sleeves.

We assumed Alain was still asleep on the couch on our way from the bedroom. But when crossing through the kitchen, he came out from the bathroom downstairs. He looked at us fully dressed and ready to leave.

"You two have another party to attend?"

"We're going to the hospital."

Alain looked between us, checking us both over. His eyes stuck to me, seeing my uneasy expression. I looked sick to my stomach.

"Is everything okay? I can drive you guys."

"We're fine. It's his mom" Paul clarified." And she's in Kanto. We're going to the bus station"

"You'll get there faster if I drive you. By the time you get to the station and wait to board a bus we could be already on our way there. We'll take the highway."

Paul consented and Alain grabbed his wallet, looking for his keys in the living room. Shinx came over, the key ring held in his mouth. They jingled as he walked, his tail up as he stared at Alain expectantly. Alain thanked the Shinx and took the keys, not expecting the small cat Pokémon to paw at his knees. He picked him up and held him in arm, twirling the key ring to take hold of his car key.

"Come on, car's in the garage."

Going down to the basement, Alain flicked on the lights to the entire room. Beyond the side that had the laundry machines and old furniture was a wall with a door that led to the garage. Two sides to the garage there were, one housed amps and microphones while the other had a blue rover parked. With a press of a button the doors unlocked with a beep and Alain motioned for us to get in.

I sat in the back so Paul could sit in front. But my boyfriend sat with me and Alain's Shinx settled himself in to the empty passenger seat. We headed straight for the highway and no one spoke, the radio filling the car with noise. Between songs I could hear the Shinx purring, Alain reaching over to pat him every so often.

Paul's dex went off and he answered it. It was his boss, asking if everything was alright. He explained I had a family emergency in Pallet, a relative in the hospital. Someone would have to cover his shift, and Maggie would arrange it. The ride there went quickly, because I wasn't present for most of it. I spaced out, watching the scenery pass us by with Paul's arm around me. We didn't make any stops and we'd made it to Kanto in under three hours.

When we passed the line in to Kanto, my stomach dropped. Alain spoke up asking where to go from there and I guided him to Pallet, then gave him directions to the hospital. In the emergency room parking lot he pulled up, stopping to let Paul and I out. Paul told him he could leave, that we'd take the bus home. Alain shook his head and said he'd stick around, napping in the parking lot.

We checked in with the E.R secretary, signing in just shy of five in the morning. I was ashamed to look at Paul as we were pulled aside to have our bags checked before being allowed in to the Psych ward. A security guard buzzed us in and we were greeted by a nurse in scrubs.

"Ashton Ketchum?" she verified, apologizing when she saw me cringe at my full name. "Come with me, please. Your mother is waiting for you. "

Professor Oak saw us coming down the hall behind the nurse. He stood outside a hospital room and nodded to me. The nurse waved me in and I went in with Oak, asking Paul not to follow us. He took a step back, to my surprise and let me go in on my own. I'd seen my mother hospitalized before, but only once. I braced myself for it, ready to see her strapped to the bed.

But she was sitting up.

Dressed in a hospital gown, and her hair tied back, she looked almost like she always did. Her brown eyes lit up when she saw me and she smiled. Arms out, she called me to her. I went to her bedside, letting her hug me. She took my hat off to kiss my head and I took it back from her immediately, holding it as her lips pressed on me.

"Ash, Honey. You're here so fast." She said, ever so happily. "Come here"

She smiled still. Holding my arm, she stroked it lovingly. She looked perfectly fine, but I knew from years with her that it meant nothing. Like we were home in the living room she patted the edge of her bed for me to sit with her. When I didn't, she frowned.

"Sweetheart, sit with me."

"Mom, it's five in the morning. I didn't come here to sit with you. I should be sleeping"

My mother blinked, recoiling. I took my arm back. I didn't snap at her, but I wasn't much of a chipper soul either. It was relief to see her okay, but after a three hour drive at two in the morning, seeing her casually relaxing in a hospital bed was irritating.

"Well I'll page the nurse and she can bring you the discharge papers then you can come home for a nap."

"Delia..." Oak spoke up, receiving a subtle glare in response. "That isn't what the doctor recommended."

"I'm fine now. My son is going to sign the papers and get me out of here. Right, Honey?"

My mother tried touching me and I reflexively took a step back. Shock flickered over her features.

"Professor Oak said you're not taking your medication. What happened?"

"Ash, I'm fine Sweetheart. Let me get the nurse for you-"

"MOM."

She flinched and I pressed my lips together, looking away. Meeting eyes with Oak, I ignored my mother's disapproving stare. The scorn building behind them poorly obscured.

"What happened?" I asked him directly. "Why is she here?"

"Ash I want to go home." Mom cut in.

"Well maybe that's not the best place for you right now."

Back turned to her, I expected an answer out of Oak. My mother was still processing what I'd done. Oak gave my mother a glance before speaking, knowing how displeased she was. Hands folded in his lap as he sat in a guest chair, he told me what I had the right to know. I hadn't traveled in the middle of the night to blindly do as my mother said.

"There was psychotic episode of sorts late this evening... I'd awoken to the doorbell ringing and found your Mother's Mr. Mime. He was frantic, insisting I follow him. "

"Samuel, I don't need to be in here-" My mother interrupted, then yelling as I held a hand behind myself to quiet her. "Ash!"

Oak looked at my mother, giving her a good long stare before he looked back at me. A look of sympathy passed over his face as he saw my aggravation there. He swallowed and revealed to me that my mother had destroyed the kitchen in a manic fit. He didn't know what happened, Mr. Mime couldn't tell the tale and my mother wasn't willing to reveal the events.

There was a smashed window, vegetables and dishes thrown all about. The dining room table was flipped, the chairs on top of it with some splintered and cracked. A pot of rice was spilled across the floor and smashed bottled spices left in powdery heaps on the counter and stove top.

"...She had a knife when I arrived. And she was crying, screaming." He explained, shaking his head at my mother pitifully . "I called the ambulance, Mr. Mime knocked it out of her hand."

"I've calmed down" Mom snapped. "I'm perfectly fine."

"The doctor feels otherwise."

In bed my mother began fuming, now openly angry as Oak revealed the doctor 's wishes were to keep her in the Psych ward for observation and treatment. The meds she wasn't taking, they would make her take them. And she would be released when they deemed fit for her to leave, which could be whenever they chose. The doctor saw my mother's records and suggested a Psych Evaluation after years of her not following up treatment with her first one. It had my mother up in arms.

Paging the nurse, my mother hollered for her discharge papers be brought in. I got mad, taking the buzzer from her and setting it aside. Staying calm, I told my mother I wouldn't be discharging her. If the doctor wanted to keep her, it was for good reason.

"I think it's best you do what the doctor wants, Mom."

"I think it's best you do as you're told!" She snapped back, her true colors coming to surface rapidly. "I am your mother! Now get the nurse in here so I can go home!"

I recoiled at the words she bit at me. Nothing was said back and I stared at her, eyes threatening to water as she seethed. She waited for me to obey her, her eyes glued to me. I was tempted to just give her what she wanted, if only to get rid of those venomous eyes biting me. To have her approval.

"I can't sign the papers. I refuse." I said, shaking my head tiredly. "It won't help you if I do that. You need help-"

"You haven't a clue what you're talking about, Ash. You never have and never will. Now do as I say!"

My mother pointed to the door.

" . ." She barked. " ."

I felt my chest caving in on me as my mother grew nastier towards me, her razor tongue slicing right through my diaphragm in to my heart. She still expected me to do as she pleased, like I so commonly did nearly my whole life. She didn't care to hear my voice or acknowledge that I had my own. But I knew her approval wasn't priority, it didn't hold the power over me it once had. I had a voice, and she would hear it whether she liked it or not.

"I'm not signing the papers. You're staying here."

You could hear a pin drop, it was so quiet. My mother stared at me with more hatred than I was accustomed to, her face pulled tight as she glared at me. Oak held a hand out defensively, trying to stop my mom before she said something she couldn't take back. She was so visibly angry, but neither Oak or I anticipated what she'd say next.

"You were an accident" she snarled. "The biggest one I've ever made, by far."

I'd never felt my blood run so cold. From my face down, an icy chill consumed me. The frigid sensation went all the way down my body, my limbs near lifeless as if my heart had stopped. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't defend myself, I was so floored. And during it all, I'd forgotten Paul was nearby. He'd been listening in outside the room.

"Hey!"

He barked from behind me as he walked in, his shoulders thrown back with his heavy and furious strides. He glared at my mother, coming to stand by me. His outburst scared me, I hadn't heard Paul yell like that in a while. I hadn't heard him yell at all for weeks.

"He's your son!" he scolded my mom. "Where do you get off talking to him like that?"

"I'll talk to him however I want! My son is none of your concern! Ash, what is your friend doing here? Tell him to leave. Out of my room, out!"

I didn't tell Paul to leave and she demanded Oak call security. I thought it was kind of harsh and uncalled for. She was so angry with Paul's presence. Oak didn't oblige but a passing nurse heard commotion and got a guard under the impression there was an emergency. A guard rushed in with the nurse and she asked me what was going on.

"Him! Get him out!" Mom insisted. "I want him out!"

The nurse recognizing me as the medical proxy for my mother, was apprehensive of following my mother's orders. She signaled the guard to stand by and asked me who Paul was in relation to Mom.

"He's not related to her at all. He's with me" I told her, biting the bullet and fessing up. "He's my boyfriend."

My mother was livid at my announcement.

"You! You did take Ash away!" She accused. "Gary was right! And where is he!? He was supposed to be here!"

"Mom, are you kidding me right now?!"

Another trap. I'd walked in to another trap and this time I was insulted. My mother was waiting for Gary, expecting him to show up soon. She wanted Paul gone, and immediately. I refused to kick him out and she demanded the guard remove him instead. The guard saw Paul wasn't doing anything, but nicely asked him to exit the room because my mother was making a scene.

"Fine. We're leaving now anyways." He stated, pointedly at my mom. " Ash, let's go."

I didn't hesitate to follow him but my mother yelled at me, ordering me to stay.

" You will sign that paper and wait for Gary to get here! For once in your life make a good decision, Ash Ketchum, I am sick of this behavior!"

Stopping in our tracks, both Paul and I stopped to look at my mother again. My face and ears were hot, just like the tears building in my tear ducts. The droplets almost surfacing. I'd lost my patience and finally I snapped. I yelled at my mother.

"Well I'm sick of you! "I bellowed.

My voice was loud and clear, bouncing off the sterile walls. It must have echoed inside my mother's head because she sat trembling, thoughts rattling. Something was hit inside her, some nerve I'd never touched before.

"You've grown up to be just like him" she whispered. "You're just like that ungrateful, heartless man."

"You leave Dad out of this. He left because you're CRAZY." I corrected her. "You're mad that he left you. I wish he'd taken me with him!"

"You're a nobody just like he is! You'll never be anything without Gary and we both know it. I don't know why I bothered trying to fix an accident because clearly not all of them can be helped!"

It was all coming out now. The resentment, in its purest form. I had enough self-respect now to understand I didn't have to take it quietly. Mom's resentment was wrongly placed. I spent so long feeling misplaced and now I knew why. She hadn't wanted me.

"Accident or not, I don't deserve this. I didn't choose this, Mom."

"You think I chose you? We can't always get what we want, Ash!"

"... I'm going home with Paul. Right now."

The nurse and guard were appalled by my mother, but kept their professional appearances. The nurse gently requested that before I leave, I sign off on her treatment or sign over the rights to being her medical proxy. She could see I wanted nothing to do with my mother and subtly gave me the opportunity to wash my hands of her.

"He doesn't love his mother anyways! It's not as if I gave up my freedom to raise him!" Mom spat sarcastically, looking at a me disgusted. "Good, give the proxy papers to someone else."

"Oh? Like who? Oak?" I asked rhetorically. "I wouldn't wish that responsibility on him."

"Give them to Gary! He'll take care of me like a son should!"

Again my mother threw Gary in my face. Comparing me to him solely because she hated me for not being like him. She envied the status he held, craved the title of being the mother to a scholarly, charismatic son. She wanted a taste of his success, she wanted to be his mother. Not mine.

"You know what? Fine." I relented, done. "I'll give Gary the medical Proxy rights and you never have to see me again. Okay? He can be your son if you love him so much."

"I'll arrange the paper work for you, Mr. Ketchum..."

The nurse told me to come see her when I was ready before going off quickly to the nurses station.

My mother wasn't satisfied how I expected she'd be. But I didn't care at all. I wanted to leave, preferably before Gary got there. He'd been on a hunt, and I didn't want to stand around like an open target. Mom was exhausting enough, another obstacle was more than I needed.

"I'll sign the papers then I'm leaving. When Gary gets here all he has to do is sign them too."

"Well looks like I made it just in time."

From behind me came the voice my mother had been waiting for. She looked relieved when she spotted him behind me. Gary strolled by Paul and I, coming in to sit with his grandfather. He looked at me with an aggravated stare, his expression bitter at Paul...But he didn't say anything.

"Gary, thank goodness you're here! Talk to Ash!"

The brunette ignored my mother, looking at me. HIs eyes shifted to Paul again, then back at me with a building displeasure. More specifically, a betrayal. He knew about Paul and I. I'd never told, and he wasn't stupid, but it didn't sit well with me that he so blatantly knew. Had he been ease dropping in the hallway?

"I'd love to talk to Ash, but his new boyfriend here won't give me the chance" he drawled, offense saturating his voice as he raised his brows pointedly towards me. "It seems he's not the only one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You should keep closer tabs on your dex."

There was a look shared between Gary and Paul. The guard stood alert as my mother began yelling for Paul to leave now. Gary defied Paul's glower, narrowing his eyes in warning of what he would do. Looking at Paul, I saw his jaw clench. Gary smiled then smoothly turned his green eyes back on me.

"It's been awfully hard getting a hold of you with my number blocked on your dex." He chimed, falsely thoughtful. "That and the threats didn't give me much incentive to go to you when you were still at the Pokemon center. You know, before you moved without telling anyone. It's not like Richie was any help either. Did Paul get to him too?"

I was confused and no idea what he was talking about. Gary looked amused, eyes brightening as I blinked unsurely. He saw the gears turning in my head and eloquently waved an open palm towards Paul.

"Why don't you enlighten him, Paul? Seeing as you must love him so much. I mean, there are no secrets in love. Right?" Gary asked, egging him on. "Go on. Tell him."

"Paul what is he talking about?"

Skeptically eyeing Paul, I waited for whatever it was Gary insisted he tell me. Paul glared at Gary and he crossed his long legs, leaning back in the chair. He waved his fingers for him to go on, Paul didn't speak.

"Oh? So you don't want him to know you took his dex and called me? Threatening to kick my ass then blocking my number without permission?" Gary's face resumed the bitter smile. "What? Was that supposed to be a secret? How unfortunate for you."

There was a pause and I asked Paul if it was true. If he'd really done that. Because it would have made sense. Gary stopped calling. Paul wasn't controlling like that though, he let me have a say in my decisions. He trusted me, just like I trusted him.

"Paul?" I pressed when he didn't answer me. "Is it true? Did you do that?"

I was skeptical, only asking to throw Gary's usual bullshit back in his face. But Paul nodded his head.

"You were sleeping." He explained, hating that he had to do it. "It was the day we came back from your house."

"You could have told me first...Paul..."

My eyes widened. Gary chuckled.

"To think you never would have known had I not showed up, hm?" Gary taunted. "I've never kept secrets from you and you know it. Now tell me, how does it feel being stabbed in the back?"

"Don't you dare compare yourself to Paul."

Condescendingly, Gary laughed as if he were watching a toddler pitch an argument. He pointed to Paul rudely.

"Oh? What, you think this asshole is better than me?" he accused, getting a bit louder. "This fucking stranger you met in some shitty rented room?"

Professor Oak put a hand on Gary to shush him he batted his grandfather's hand away. His green eyes were ablaze as he challenged me to answer him. Not evening looking at Paul for his reaction, I answered Gary. I took his insult towards Paul to heart. Paul was my boyfriend he wasn't a stranger. And even when we had been strangers, he was not some low life nobody like Gary was insinuating.

"He is better than you, and he's been better to me this summer than you have been in four years together, five including all this shit you stirred up when we weren't even together!" I insisted furiously. "So yes, this 'asshole' has proved to have a bigger heart than you do. And I've known you since childhood. If you want to talk shit about me, fine. But leave my boyfriend out of your nasty mouth. I'm tired of you too. I'm tired of all this."

Not giving Gary the opportunity to jump in, I kept going. My voice rose as I stepped in closer to Gary, his eyes widening with my approach. He'd never seen me close in on him so boldly. Holding my hands up, I articulated each word with exasperation.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I ground out, pleading tensely. "I don't want you, and I don't want Mom. So by all means, feel free to move right in and take my place. You can have my room, you can have my mom and you can have just about anything your parent's name will get you. But you can't have me, not anymore."

Gary stood up from his seat and at full height, he was just tall enough to look down his nose at me. He was challenging me, waiting for me to wither. But I stared back, holding my ground. Everyone watched, waiting to see who'd speak first. It was me.

"I'm done. With all of this."

"You really think you're done with us?"

"I done with YOU. There has never been an US. It has always been about YOU. Always!"

When Gary tried telling me otherwise whilst reaching for me, I pushed him away. He stumbled, the back of his legs bumping the chair behind him. I never wanted to feel him touch me ever again, I made that clear when I rejected his hold before he even reached me.

"Don't touch me."

Between Gary and my mother, there was too much spite being burned in to me. From both the front and back their eyes were scalding. It was enough to shake my confidence. Feeling myself losing my grip on myself, I made my exit before my brave face failed me. The guard stayed in mom's room as Paul followed me out.

Going to the nurse's station, I kept my eyes down and asked if I could have the proxy papers. She handed me a clipboard with the forms and a pen. A buzzer went off and she excused her to tend to a patient. Holding the pen, I clicked it and pressed the point to the paper when my hand trembled.

Paul took the clipboard and pen away from me and held the bend of my elbow. Quietly he toted me away from the nurse's station and found a quiet corner in the ward hallway. He dropped the clipboard and turned just in time to catch me as my knees gave out from under me.

"Easy, easy. It's alright" he soothed me, coming down to ease me to sit on the floor. "Sit down, come on. I've got you."

I trembled, hyperventilating. My boyfriend kneeled beside me, holding my head as I pressed it in to his chest. I tried holding it back but sobs bubbled up from my shaking diaphragm. I broke down and Paul had to hold me together. I couldn't stop crying. My mother hated me, and now Gary would be right with her.

What hurt the most about it was I knew that I'd done nothing to deserve it, yet I'd live on to be their emotional punching bag long after leaving them behind me. I'd always get blamed, and they'd never see where they'd gone wrong. Mom and Gary were just like each other. He really was the son she should have had, the one she wanted.

"They hate me" I cried in to Paul.

"They hate themselves and they blame you. There's a difference." he chided me, darkly. "You don't need them."

"My own mother hates me!"

My eyes stung with tears and Paul rubbed my back as I pulled away to cough. He tapped between my shoulder blades to sooth me and I thought I'd throw up I felt so sick to my stomach. Paul shushed me and pulled me back to him when my cough fit ceased. I sobbed in to his sweatshirt and he let me cry although being pissed at the situation.

"It gets easier. It won't hurt any less today but you'll learn to live with it. " he said, holding me tighter. "I'm so proud of you though. You stood up for yourself."

He pulled me off his chest and used his sleeve to wipe tears off my cheeks. My hair was brushed away from my eyes and his hands held both my cheeks. Keeping my teary eyes on him, Paul gave me a serious look, the one that demanded I listen to exactly what he was going to tell me.

"I'm proud of you." He repeated. "That's more than either of those two can ever say. Fuck them, they deserve each other. And you, you don't deserve any of that headache."

Lips to my forehead, he gave me a lingering kiss. I breathed in deeply, smelling his scent as it wafted from his clothes. His cigarettes, his soap and the natural smell that was just him. It was the most soothing incense for me, and it only came off of him.

The sterile hospital smell was horrible, I couldn't stand it. But Paul's smell was familiar, and so was his hold. I calmed down almost instantly, sniffling as my cries died out and my boyfriend stroked my cheek. His heavy brow eased, relief showing as I took reign over my composure.

"I don't want you to cry over them ever again, understand?" he told me, "You can cry over something once, but afterwards it's either fuck it or fix it. It's not your responsibility to fix them. Fuck them."

I sniffed and nodded, staring in to those Onyx eyes. They were dark but they were Paul's. Just dull and black, nothing like a sparkling set of green irises but they fit Paul. My Paul, who looked at me with such pure approval. He didn't care about anything going on around us, he was focused on me. Only me.

"I love you" I said, blinking away the tears beginning to blur my vision. "And I want to go home with you. I don't want to come back here ever again."

"Fill out the paper work and we'll never have to come back here."

Handing me the clipboard, Paul put the pen in my hand. All I had to do was fill it out then Gary would take it from there and complete the rest. He could be her medical proxy, and sign her out of the hospital whenever she wanted. He hated hospitals just as much as she did. But, if I handed over the title my mother wouldn't get help. Seeing me hesitate to fill out the form, Paul asked what was wrong.

"If I hand his over to Gary...she'll never get better at all."

"You don't need that responsibility."

"No. But I want to leave here with a lighter conscience."

I stared at the papers before coming to a conclusion. I knew what I would do. Resting the clipboard in my lap, I slid my backpack off. Reaching in to it I pulled out a Pokeball, puzzling my boyfriend. His expression quickly changed when I pulled out the ring Gary had placed there. He glared at it, knowing what it was.

"How long have you had that?" He questioned me, scowling. "When did he-"

"This is Pikachu's pokeball, he doesn't use it. Gary hid it, Richie didn't know it was in there when he brought me Pikachu."

"Get rid of it."

I kissed his chin.

"I am."

I clipped the ring to the plastic clipboard. Paul pulled the slip of paper from the Pokemon, reading 'please don't leave me' across it. I took the note back from Paul and clipped it with the ring, using the pen to draw a line through the first two words.

I didn't fill out the papers. Mom could change Gary to her medical Proxy after getting out of the hospital upon approval of a doctor. I signed off on her treatment. Paul pulled me up from the floor, understanding what I'd done. Ready to go ask the nurse to bring Gary the clipboard, Paul and I heard a commotion come from my mom's room.

Giving the nurse the clipboard for Gary, she gave me a sympathetic smile. Following the sound of Mom yelling, Paul and I went to investigate. My mother was yelling at an elderly woman. To Paul and I's shock, it was Maggie. She shook her head disapprovingly as my mother had to be held down by the guard in the room. Mom struggled against him, screeching at Maggie.

"What grave error my son made leaving that boy with you. " Maggie grieved, unreactive to Mom's insulting screams. " What a sickly beast you are, dear."

"You stay away from my son! He doesn't need your family!"

"No, Delia. He doesn't need you. You've made that abundantly clear."

Professor Oak was gone and Gary must have stepped out because he wasn't in the room. Maggie gave a unimpressed sigh as my mother only made things worse for herself. Maggue turned to see Paul and I and smiled, walking over to us as the guard dealt with my mother's thrashing.

"Sweet, sweet boy" she cooed coming in to hug me. "What a long night you must have had. Let Paulie and I get you out of here. We'll have some breakfast."

"Maggie..."

I'd heard what she said to my mother and she acknowledged the prying in my voice. She patted my sides and nodded.

"We have lots to talk about."


	21. Chapter 21

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Super happy to have another chapter up for you all! I had such a nice time reading the feedback for the other updates. It's always a fun time hearing from you all. Without further ado...chapter 21!

xxxx

Maggie and Paul brought me to the Hospital entrance, ready to leave behind the night there. It was a bit past six in the morning, the early Summer sun out. Fresh air to breath in was just outside the doors. Paul stepped out first and Maggie walked alongside me, my arm in her aged fingers.

"Come along, Ash" she coaxed me.

I followed along obediently with her, stopping at the doors exiting the lobby. Paul pulled out his dex and called Alain to pull up to the entrance. After hanging up, he put the dex back in his pocket and leaned against the wall, keeping an eye out for Alain in the parking lot. A set of elevator doors opened and shut, dinging loudly. Maggie looked behind me, pulling me closer to her protectively. She was a petite, old woman and she guarded me so suddenly.

"This is how you're leaving me? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Gary had stepped out from the elevator, ring held between his fingers . He held it up, making sure I could see it. Paul leaned off the wall, taking a step forward with shoulders braced to fight. Maggie's other arm shot out to stop him. Her frail arm could have easily been shoved away but Paul stopped on a dime.

"You have no business with this boy" Maggie scolded Gary. "Now turn around and leave him be."

"I don't know who you are but mind your own business."

"This one is my business, you miserable child."

Paul's attention was averted to the parking lot where Alain's blue rover pulled up. My boyfriend told us we were leaving. Gary tried snatching my arm and I pulled away, nearly backing up in to Paul. Maggie held an ashy palm up in warning to Gary as she tugged me closer by the elbow before I barreled in to my boyfriend.. My boyfriend who seethed. Paul clenched his fist and I heard a knuckle pop in warning.

"Try and touch him again, I dare you."

Gary made no move to grab me. Paul stalked forward, towering over Gary with his large build. He was nearly twice as wide as he was, his shoulders burly and outsizing Gary's slender, boyish form. My ex boyfriend was proud and not one to show fear or backdown but he shrunk down to size under Paul's burning stare and massive size.

"He's mine you pretty boy, entitled, piece of shit." He growled, coming down to look his nose down at Gary how he'd done earlier and my whole life. "Go take care of your new mommy and leave him to me, over grown spoiled brat."

Paul's jaw was tense and he'd become the scary man I'd first met his as. That man made me feel safe now that I wasn't on the receiving end of his intimidation.

"Come near my boyfriend again and that face of yours won't do you any good anymore." Paul threatened him. " I fucking mean it, I'll beat the living shit out of you."

I'd seen Paul wrath before and it scared me then, but he was absolutely terrifying now in comparison. His voice sent a chill down my spine, Gary trembled. Paul was so close I'm sure Gary could smell the last cigarette he'd smoked still on his breath. Gary hated the smell of smoke, but he didn't dare grimace.

Paul backed off, leaving Gary to stand in shock. Maggie gave Gary a bittersweet sympathetic shake of her head, mourning for his misfortune.

" You've given my grandson enough grief to last a lifetime." Her bony finger pointed to his heart. "'ol Maggie sees right through you, and it's not a pretty sight. You leave him out of there."

She smacked his chest abruptly without any warning, leaving all of us stunned. But mostly Gary. He jostled from the shock induced frozen state Paul left him in.

"You'll find your peace" she promised him. "But he isn't it."

I was pulled along to the door as Paul held it open. Gary clenched the ring in his fingers, watching me be taken away. Maggie was quicker than Paul to get me away from him. My boyfriend offered Maggie the passenger seat but she refused, insisting he take it.

Maggie was the last to get in the car, ushering me in first. Gary came out of the E.R, and for the first time since we were children... he had tears in his eyes. He called out for me and I didn't see the man who'd torn my heart to pieces my whole life. I saw an angry, heartbroken child who's only friend was about to be dragged away from him.

The ring he once clenched in his fist angrily for being rejected, was now held so delicately. The way I'd held him once. Just once. Sunlight cast down over the water glossing his eyes, the tears shimmering along his vibrant green surface. The irises shiny and glittering like the precious stone of an emerald. Maggie stood with her hand on the car door and gave Gary a simple, bittersweet reassurance, seeing those heartbroken eyes.

"He was never meant to be yours"

She got in the car and shut the door. Paul told Alain to drive, holding off the urge to storm out of the car. We drove away from the hospital, Maggie holding my hand. Gary had no choice but to watch me go. In broad daylight, his world just got darker. I looked in his direction and Maggie grabbed my hand suddenly, getting my attention.

"Now boy, I think it's time we fetch your things." Maggie suggested, keeping me from looking out the window. "They won't do you any good if you don't have them."

"I don't want to go back there."

"You won't be alone. Believe me, you'll want your things."

I had enough clothes to get by, so long as I did laundry every week like clockwork. But it was tedious, no doubt. If I wasn't ever going home again, I may as well grab my things while Mom wasn't there. So with a cautious look to Alain, I raised the question silently.

Alain looked up at the rearview mirror and nodded.

"Where we headed?" He asked.

"Not too far from here...take a left up ahead for now."

Driving to my mother's house, Alain looked up at the rearview mirror again. He kept looking and I looked back at him, not understanding what he was doing. Shinx, that sat in Alain's lap as he drove, peered its head over the driver's seat. Maggie clicked her tongue and the Shinx leaped out of Alain's lap in to the backseat.

"Hello friend" Maggie praised the Shinx as it settled in to my lap. "How are you?"

Shinx purred and snuggled up to me, pressing its head on my hands for me to pet it. Alain kept driving, Shinx's purring filling the car. I picked the Shinx up in to my chest and scratched his head, his purring getting louder. At that, Alain raised a brow.

"Ash is taken, Shinx" he advised the affectionate Pokémon. "Paul, you better keep an eye out. "

"I'm not worried about it." Paul dismissed the joke, still cooling off.

Maggie reached out and rubbed the small cat Pokémon's fur as I scratched him and Shinx started wiggling and pawing my cheeks happily. Alain looked at his Shinx through the rearview mirror, smiling amused. His Shinx was never that jubilant... Reggie's was.

"Silly cat" he mumbled.

"This one is lonely" Maggie observed, putting both her hands on the Shinx's face to rub it's cheeks. "Poor baby."

"Shinx and I make do. "

Taking Shinx, I held him and set him down on the clutch between Paul and Alain. Shinx turned around to stare at me, sitting there where I left him. Alain reached over and rubbed the Shinx's back, continuing the drive. Paul glanced at me, seeing what I did. I got a sidelong look and he went back to staring out the window.

The house didn't look any different from the last time I'd seen it. However, I didn't want to go in. It felt foreboding and unwelcoming... had it always felt quite that dark? Alain brought the car to a stop by the fence and put it in park.

"The trunk is empty. So feel free to grab whatever will fit there and in your lap."

"Thanks, Alain."

"No problem."

I wasn't eager to get out of the car, Paul and Maggie got out first. When I heard her door open I looked back to ask why she was getting out, then my door was being opened by Paul. He reached in and offered me his hand as Maggie came around the car.

"Come on" Paul encouraged me, nodding his head towards the house. "Let's get this over with."

There was a key hidden in the garden around back, one mom kept for emergencies. It wasn't there when I went over to get it. I looked around and Paul called over to me, asking if I'd found it. At a loss, all I could presume was that Oak had the key. Mr. Mime probably guided him to it.

"The key is gone" I answered my boyfriend, rubbing my face is aggravation. "Maybe Mr. Mime will open the door for me."

Coming back to the front door, I rang the doorbell. Mr. Mime came running over to the window, looking out past the curtains. He was alarmed to see me and shook his head rapidly, signaling me not to come in.

"I need to come in" I told him.

"Mr. Mime, Mime!" He insisted, of no use to me. "Mime, Mime!"

I pleaded with him to let me in and he wouldn't budge. With urgency, Mr. Mime shut the curtain and scampered away. Paul glared at the retreating Pokémon.

"There must be another way in, surely." Maggie pondered, looking up at the second floor. "What do you think?"

"We could break a window" Paul suggested.

"Now don't go taking out your grudge on the house, Paulie."

Paul breathed in heavily, signaling that Maggie had hit the nail right on the head. She gave my boyfriend a good hard look and Paul relented. Apparently he had another idea, a less violent one, one which so happened to be the tree in back of the house. The one right below my window.

"Your friend, Richie, may have been on to something." He mentioned as we came around the back of the house, Maggie staying in front of the house to wait for me to come around and open the door.

When it came to climbing the tree, Paul offered to do it but I insisted I could. He stood at the base, wearily letting me go. I grabbed hold of the trunk and dug my sneaker in the bark, pulling myself up. I felt a hand on my ass and I casually glanced over. Paul was holding me up, unwilling to let go.

"Really?"

"You're making me nervous"

"I can climb a tree, Paul"

Still, Paul kept his hand on me until I made it out of his reach and up to the first branch. I pulled myself up and sat on the branch, balancing myself. Standing alert, Paul didn't take his eyes off me for a second.

"Get away from there!" I warned him, seeing him right below me. "If I fall I'm landing on you."

"If you fall I'm catching you. I ain't going anywhere." He huffed, anxiously watching me climb again. "Focus on what you're doing. Don't worry about me. "

When I made it to my window, I leaned over to lift it and my hand slipped for a brief moment. I caught myself on the window ledge and heard Paul swear under his breath, the stumble startling him. With the window open I threw myself in, pulling myself down to the floor.

"That wasn't too horrible...Richie made it look easy." I mumbled outload. "Holy crap."

Once in my room I stood up. I adjusted my hat and looked around for a second. I had a suitcase somewhere, that would be a good place to start. Before going to get it though, I heard the tree branch rustle and my boyfriend was climbing in through my bedroom window. Way faster than I had done it, at that. Hardly any time at all.

"You couldn't wait for me to go downstairs and open the door?"

"Who said I was going to wait?"

He climbed up just seconds after I'd made it in and although surprised, I wasn't really. My boyfriend was huge, of course a few branches were nothing but a set of pull ups to him. He stretched his arms back and forth and then jabbed his thumb towards my bedroom door, reminding me we had to go get Maggie. I had been distracted watching his sweatshirt sleeves tightened around his biceps as he stretched his arms back. That sweatshirt wasn't loose on him how it was probably supposed to be.

After being brought back from my minor ogle, down the stairs we went. We caught Mr. Mime off guard. He jumped, startled, running to the kitchen entrance. He held his arms out, making it clear for me to stay out. He didn't want me to see the chaos my Mom had caused. He had no problem with Paul and I there once inside, so long as we headed his warning to stay away from the kitchen.

Paul went and let Maggie in. She waltzed in, holding the hem of her long skirt up as she took the step inside the house. She looked at Mr. Mime and they shared a look before Maggie waved me away to go get my things. Back in my bedroom, I'd pulled out an empty suitcase. Paul close behind, he looked down at me as I got in my hands and knees to get it from under the bed. When I got it on the bed, he went to my dresser to help me gather my things.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have a suitcase? From what I've gathered, you haven't left Pallet until recently" My boyfriend asked, helping me by pulling out drawers of clothes I had in my dresser. "You didn't even take it with you to Sinnoh, you had some duffle bags. That was it. "

"...when I left for Sinnoh I originally meant it to be temporary, Paul ... This suitcase isn't mine, either. Technically."

"Technically?"

Xxxxxx

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

Coming in to my room one afternoon while my mother was gardening, Dad rolled in an empty suitcase. He shut my door quietly and crouched down on the floor, sliding the large empty suitcase under my bed. I looked up from my game controller, seeing as he laid my bed skirt down again.

"I'm just keeping something important in here, not a word to your mother about this."

"Why is the suitcase under my bed?"

"Because Daddy needs a place to hide it. Our little secret, Ash."

Shrugging, I agreed. Dad came over and sat next to me as I resumed playing. The game's buttons clicked as I pressed them, the hard plastic held tightly in my hands with my concentration. My father watched me play before pressing a kiss to my head. He told me he loved me, and got up. Reminding me to keep the suitcase a secret, he smiled proudly when I promised again that I would. He told me you'd never know when you needed one. As a kid, I never stopped to think why he'd have to hide a suitcase from Mom, but that became clear later on.

Only when he'd left, that suitcase was still under my bed.

Xxxxxx

"Dad hid this in here a few days before he left... but he didn't take it with him."

Arranging my folded pants to lay neatly in the suitcase, I made sure to utilize as much space as possible. Paul stood right next to me, patient as I packed everything. I told him the story behind the suitcase and he looked at it with some sort of understanding.

"The suitcase was for you all along"

"Seems like it." I agreed, grimacing as I pressed clothes down in to my suitcase. "Sometimes I wish he had taken me with him instead though."

"Some things aren't meant to be."

That wasn't the most encouraging thing to say in such context but Paul meant well. He knew exactly how it sounded, but I knew him well enough to know the truth hurt and he wasn't going to sugarcoat it for my sake or anyone's. That was Paul's way. Anyone else may have been pissed, but I wasn't. I knew what his intent was, he wasn't being insensitive. He was being honest.

I went quiet from it though, Paul broke the silence. He asked what else I wanted to take and I gestured to the game system. He went to unplug it and wrap it up as I began scanning my bookshelf. I pulled out the old trainer guide I'd gotten as a kid, and an old story book my Dad used to read me. For sentimental purposes, it got packed. Paul placed the game system over it, asking if there was anything else.

"I have everything I want" I told him, looking around to make sure. "Everything else in here can stay."

I zipped up the suitcase and lugged it off my bed. Paul took it, setting it to stand on the wheels. I gave my room another look over and he came down to my level, kissing me. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and he pulled away soon after.

"This isn't your home anymore. Let's go."

He rolled my suitcase, pressing on my lower back to guide me away from the room. I didn't want to be in there anymore anyways. Paul shut the door behind us and nodded for me to go down the steps. Downstairs, Maggie was nowhere to be seen. And neither was Mr. Mime . The Pokemon was no longer guarding the Kitchen and I slowly crept in to peer inside the kitchen.

"Maggie?"

Inside the Kitchen was a mess just as Professor Oak had said. In complete ruins. Maggie stood in the middle of the floor, looking over it with her back turned to Paul and I. We took in the scene and Maggie's voice spoke up morosely.

"This house is very dark. Enough to drain anyone. I told Aaron that years ago... this house, it polluted him. Polluted his senses. "

Maggie turned around and came towards me. She looked at me with her steely gray eyes and clucked her tongue, drawing me in for a hug. I hugged her back unsurely. The wrinkles on her face crinkled as she tried to muster a smile, but a crestfallen shake of her head emerged instead.

" This place has nothing left for you. Come along Ash."

On the way out, we passed the wall of photos my mother had up. Once when I was still young, there had been her wedding picture and a family photo. Those were both gone, I remembered her smashing them. One photo that was left amongst the remaining frames was a picture of Gary and I, the same picture Oak had in his study. Mom had it as the focus of the wall.

The picture of seventeen year old Gary and I smiling was taken by my mother. She was over the moon that day, having found out Gary had taken our friendship a step further. He was my boyfriend and she'd immediately went and got the camera. She'd never been so happy for me, ever. I was praised that day. All over someone else claiming me as thiers...someone she liked.

That happiness was all about her.

I hated that picture now. Walking up to it I ripped the picture frame right off the wall by the nail. Paul almost questioned me, but Maggie put her hand on him. They both watched as I threw the picture on the floor, the glass cracking along Gary and I's faces. With a swift stomp, the glass crunched under my sneaker. A hard, satisfying crunch as I crushed the cracked glass under my sole.

"I'm ready now" I announced, leaving the mess right where it was. "Let's go."

Xxxxx

"Welcome, come in. Make yourselves comfortable."

Maggie lived in a small apartment close to the diner, the diner which she had left for the other employees to handle until noon. She insisted we come visit, Alain included. There were things she wanted to talk about with me. Her home smelled of sandalwood and smoked herbs. Dream catchers and blown glass orbs hung by the windows. The sunlight hit the glass orbs of various assorted colors, shining as they absorbed the light.

I stared at the fascinating décor, taking a seat on an old gray couch. Paul sat next to me and Alain held Shinx in his arms, sitting off in a recliner. We were all fascinated with the old woman's home, looking around as Maggie was off somewhere. Something dark came in towards me, coming down so quickly I shrieked. A Murkrow swooped in and fluttered it's wings frantically in my face as I screamed in fear, backing in to Paul. The bird Pokemon gave a loud squawk in fear back, but it landed on my knee perching there.

"Now what's all the commotion, Sonny?"

When Maggie came back, she had a platter of assorted muffins. She saw that Murkrow was perched on my lap, staring at me as Paul, Alain and I stared back at it. Maggie grabbed a cane off a nearby wall and came in close behind the Pokémon, bracing as if she would swing at it.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked, fearfully.

She chuckled and then calmly bopped the Murkrow on the head, hardly with any force. It turned its head and flapped it's wings, laughing with Maggie. All of us looked at her like she was crazy. The Murkrow hopped on to the cane and she relocated him to sit on an actual bird perch nearby.

"Silly bird. We have fun here." She explained, tapping the cane to his beak. "Heh heh. Play nice you."

"Murkrow!"

The muffins were set out and she hurried away to come back with orange juice and fresh brewed coffee right after. As Maggie set the coffee table, Murkrow began creeping off to the very edge of his perch, pecking at one of the shiny, glass orbs by the window. This time when Maggie picked up the cane, she actually whacked him good. The bird squawked and resumed its place on the perch. She waggled a finger at it, giving it the stink eye.

"Oh I see you, yes I do!" She scolded. "You leave those alone, mister. You know better."

Murkrow looked his beak down, eyes up at Maggie sheepishly. She tsk'ed her tongue at him and encouraged us to eat. They were just muffins but we were all thankful, food was food and it had been a long night.

Amongst the muffins were multiple banana, coffee cake and blueberry. I took a banana one and I wasn't surprised at all when Paul took the coffee cake. I smiled, remembering the photo Reggie showed me. Paul asked what my deal was and I brushed it off. Alain took a blueberry muffin, thanking her because they were his favorite.

"Oh I aim to please" she assured us, watching me in particular as I took a bite. "Banana is still your favorite muffin, hm?"

"I love banana muffins."

"Don't I know it. Your father said you always waited for him to come home with them."

I remembered the banana muffins my dad used to bring me as a little kid. I even vaguely remembered eating them as a toddler. Maggie chuckled, pouring herself some coffee.

"I was the one who sent them for you, ya know. Not that Aaron could tell your mother that, heavens she would have pitched a fit. You'd think I was trying to poison you, she was so paranoid. Curse that woman."

I swallowed the bite I'd taken, pausing awkwardly. Maggie said there lots to tell me and I was a bit antsy for her to get to it. Shinx jumped down from Alain's lap and came sniffing over, attention on my muffin. With big eyes Shinx pulled on my heart strings and I broke a piece off the muffin top. It ate the bite from my fingers and waved its tail back and forth. Alain wasn't mad but he called the Shinx's attention.

"If you wanted some I would have shared"

"Perhaps he doesn't care for blueberry" Maggie suggested, seeing as Shinx kept its eyes on my muffin hungrily. "Mine didn't."

"You have a Shinx?"

"Haven't had one in many a years."

Whistling, Maggie called for something. Around the corner came an old Luxray. She prowled in, her large shoulders shifting with each step. Maggie rubbed the feline's lavish black mane. The Luxray's attention was fixed on the Shinx though.

She stalked over, stopping to stare at me. She then sniffed Shinx and picked him up by the scruff of his neck with her mouth, toting him a few feet away. Lying down on the carpet, she began licking the Shinx's head. She cleaned and groomed him, Shinx sitting obediently.

"...is that normal?" Alain asked. "For her to just groom him?"

"Your mother never give you a bath?"

Alain didn't understand the question. We were all a little puzzled. As Shinx purred with the Luxray's tongue dragging over its ears, Alain blinked three times then looked at Maggie. She smirked and shook her head in good humor.

"Don't remember me, do ye?" she asked. "You were just a teenage youngin'. I'm not surprised."

Alain still looked at Maggie, trying to piece together something inside his head. He was so focused, like the information he was seeking was right at the front of his brain. It hit me he had been looking at Maggie in the car, not me.

"...you look familiar." He admitted slowly, still not there yet when recognition came over his features. "Oh you're the woman who gave me the egg!"

"And it hatched nicely I see. A shame only to see one though."

"...you knew there were two?"

"Yes, and you'd do best to return this one to its other half. These two weren't meant to be separated."

The look of surprise on Alain's face shifted to discontent. He didn't glower at Maggie, but looked at his Shinx sadly. Maggie hummed in her throat, following his line of sight. Returning her eyes to him, she offered a knowing grin.

"I never said you had to give him back" she added. "But it would do you both well to return him to the other. Surely I've made myself clear."

Alain couldn't meet Maggie's eyes and she left him be. He excused himself to step outside and I watched after him worriedly. Paul saw as I almost called out to him but stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. He pulled me in closer to him and gave me a reassuring pat over my shirt.

"Let him go" he told me. "He's fine."

"Indeed, he'll be just fine." Maggie promised, then pointed at me. "You and I have something we need to discuss."

The moment of truth arrived and I almost felt sick. The woman before me was my grandmother and had some explaining to do, but I didn't know if I was ready. Maggie saw my uneasiness, happy with Paul when he made sure to keep a comforting hand on me.

"Your father... he was a spiritual leader back where we come from. Before you were born. That professor of yours sought him out for research with his son and I don't know what Aaron was thinking when he agreed..." She explained, not pleased with the previous actions of her son. "But the man went and fell in love, staying in Pallet. Instead of taking you when he left, he took his regrets. I told him not to marry that woman, nothing good ever came of her. Except you, of course."

On a bookshelf behind the chair she sat on, Maggie plucked a book off without even looking. She flipped open the cover and turned to a page, showing me a picture of her holding me as a baby. I had long, silky full head of black hair. In my grandmother's arms I smiled, contently sucking on a pacifier.

"Your mother wasn't home, those were the only times I got to hold you as a baby. Your father took the picture, he was so proud. So was I."

Taking the photo album from her, I looked at a younger version of Maggie holding me. She was so happy to be a grandparent, cradling me like she didn't want to let go. But years later... someone ripped me away from her. I couldn't remember Maggie's face as a child, now I knew why. Fighting the growing lump in my throat, I cleared it.

"I never saw you again after Dad left."

"Maybe not in person. I never left you."

"What do you mean?"

Standing up, Maggie came over and turned a few pages in the album before stopping at a picture of a Pikachu... my Pikachu. He was aggravated as a baby version of myself had his ear in my mouth.

"That Pikachu of yours was mine. That professor is a fine man, I pleaded he give you the Pikachu when you came of age and not tell Delia anything of the matter. He did as I said."

"...you had him give me Pikachu? He told me there were no more starter Pokémon."

"Well he had to lie, I'm sure just like any other child you had your heart set on a starter."

Remembering my first time with Pikachu, I could hardly believe he and I got along now. He hated me at first, wouldn't listen to me. On top of that he would laugh at my mistakes, along with whatever simply got on my nerves. Looking at the picture of me teething on his ear, I now understood his grudge.

"This probably explains why Pikachu hated me so much at first..." I mumbled. "I chomped on his ear."

Maggie got a chuckle out of that and Paul leaned over to see the picture better.

"He was probably pissed" he commented, giving me a look. "You teethed on him."

"I was a baby!" I defended, defensive from the teasing. "I didn't know any better..."

"You were cute. Still are."

I turned red at the sudden compliment and Paul put his arm around me. Maggie chortled endearingly and pecked me on the cheek in a motherly way. According to her she never kept Pikachu in a Pokeball, so when it came time to store him away for me he hated the whole ordeal. I laughed but my face was still warm and she found it funny, warning Paul to take it easy on me. Another page was turned and I wasn't ready to see my father's face, although I didn't recognize the clothes he had on.

"What's Dad wearing?"

Dad was dressed in a black cloak and large black fedora with an extended rim. Growing up I had never seen him wear that. He wore regular clothes with the hat I currently owned. Maggie explained he ceased wearing the traditional garb as request of my mother whom became bothered by the prying eyes and gossip from locals.

"Your father and I, we aren't from here. I never gave a damn what locals thought of me, but he gave Delia whatever she wanted. But she was never happy"

"She always complained he was a selfish nobody..."

"Your father was someone very important. Your mother just didn't see it. She saw money. He had more to offer than material possessions. "

The picture of her son left a small grimace on her face, she sighed. She missed him, wherever he was. That raised a question that stalked me since childhood. Where was he? Raising my eyes to Maggie, I was going to finally ask... but the words wouldn't come out. I was scared to know, I just never realized. Where had he gone that he couldn't take me with him?

"He returned home. He left my information at the hospital that day your mother was admitted, knowing Delia wouldn't be leaving. I came and got you but you hardly remember, do you? A shame your mother did what she did. I would have gladly kept you but she wouldn't give you up."

"She hates me, why bother keeping me?" I argued, annoyed with what Mom did. "If you hate someone so much why keep them?"

"She doesn't know how to let go of hate and she never will, boy. You look just like Aaron, she needed something. Your father should have taken you with him but that crazy woman always threatened to take him to court if he ever tried leaving with you, so he left on his own."

Resentment was never a feeling that consumed me when thinking of Dad but to ignore the inklings of it would have been pointless. I missed him so much but he didn't try to save me. He left me a suitcase to run away on my own but what good did that do me as a kid? Fifteen years later I left and somewhere in the world he was living peacefully without my mother the whole time.

"He left me alone"

There was no reassurance. Maggie didn't correct me. I looked away and Maggie came in closer. She took the album away and held both my hands in hers. She asked me to look at her and I did. She had the same steely gray eyes Dad did, it hurt to look at them now.

"You aren't alone anymore" she assured me, her eyes drifting to Paul. " You two have found each other again."

"...again? I just met Paul this year."

"You're going to have to think a little farther back than that, Ash."

Xxxxxx

"Come along, Ash"

In the hospital my grandmother toted me along the hallway. I was placed to sit on a chair not far from a nurse's station. My grandmother, she spoke with one of the staff. I sat, my small legs hanging over the edge of the chair, feet not touching the floor. Staring at the floor glumly I wondered what would happen to my mother... and where had Daddy gone.

The chair next to me creaked as someone else sat down. A tall young man with long purple hair stood by as a boy sat next to me. The boy didn't look much older than me, but he was bigger. He held an icepack to the top of his head, eyes tired and pained.

"Stay here, I'll be right over there. " the teenager told the kid. "Keep the ice on your head, we'll go home soon. I promise."

Left alone with the boy, I looked over at him. He held the icepack to his head just like he was told, looking straight ahead with a scowl forming on his face. He must have been in pain because the ice pack was pretty big, taking up his whole scalp.

"Did you fall?" I asked him.

"No"

Eyes turning to me, the boy looked away. He looked sort of mad as he glowered at the wall subtly, something taking up his thoughts. Being innocently curious, I asked what was wrong.

"My head hurts" he grumbled.

"Why?"

The purple haired boy gave me a sharp leer, annoyed with my question. He answered though.

"Mama hit me...she hit me really hard."

"That's not very nice..."

"My mama isn't nice."

I could see he was in pain but the fact that his mother had hit him struck me as crazy. My mother never hit me before. I felt bad for the kid. I felt bad for him because how awful must it have been to be hurt by your mother? I had yet to know.

"Do you want a hug?" I offered him

He didn't answer me but he avoided my eyes. He didn't want to answer me. I came in and hugged him around the shoulders. He flinched at first but didn't shake me off, sitting there letting me hug him. No attempt was made to reciprocate the hug as he kept the ice pack on his head. We sat there like that and my grandmother came back with a smile on her face.

"What's your new friend's name?" she asked me.

"I don't know..." I answered her dumbly, then perked my head up to ask. " Hey, what's your name?"

The purple haired boy looked me in the eye and then at my grandmother who stood by attentively. Deciding to answer me, he looked at the floor.

"My name is Paul..."

"Paulie boy, I'm afraid we have to go now. But head up you, no good ever come from moping like that." she told him. "Got a strong head on your shoulders. Some ice now and you'll be fine."

The boy gave her a nod of the head, frowning. My grandmother carefully pulled up the corner of the ice pack to get a peek at his head and her eyes widened. I saw the swelling too and doing what my mother did when I got boo boos before, I pecked his forehead. He turned pink and my grandmother chortled.

"It's time to go, Ash."

"But Paul will be sitting all alone..." I argued, then obeying my grandmother sadly when she gave me a stern look. "Okay... bye, Paul."

"Paul will be okay. Maybe you'll see him again one day."

Walking away hand in hand with my grandmother, I saw her give the child one look. I followed it and saw him watching after us. Watching after me. I waved goodbye and he waved back before getting up and following as someone called for him.

"Coming Reggie..."

Xxxxx

Awestruck, I turned sharply to look at my boyfriend. I expected him to be just as surprised as I was that we'd met before, but he wasn't. I assumed he didn't remember but he did, proving it when he kissed the spot on my forehead right on my hairline. The same place I'd kissed him.

"Did you know the whole time, Paul?"

"I did. I recognized you the second we crossed paths again. I recognized Maggie too. "

Still amazed, I stared at him. What I thought of was the tall, stalky man with a horrible attitude who roomed with me. Always mad about something, taking cracks at my sexuality when I hadn't even told him I was attracted to males. I remembered despising living with a homophobe and doing all I could to avoid setting him off at first.

I walked on egg shells for months with him, which felt like it made him angrier some days. He never spoke to me much, not until I yelled at him. Then all he wanted was to talk it seemed, then getting aggravated when I avoided him. I didn't think it made sense, I was confused. Paul had explaining to do too.

He was very nonchalant about it, but not covering up the underlying shame mingled in his actions.

"You didn't remember me, I wasn't too happy about it. Months went by and you still didn't show any sign of knowing who I was. Made me feel kind of stupid for thinking you would, we were just kids...felt more stupid for being so fixated on it... wanting you to remember me. "

"That doesn't explain the homophobia though. You were pretty nasty about it."

"That was more a personal issue on my end. "

Since Reggie was gay and Paul grew up with him so open about it, I didn't understand how Paul became homophobic. He loved his brother, surely he didn't hate him for being gay? Alain told me my boyfriend didn't want to admit he was gay for years. I didn't understand at all how he became homophobic. He loved his brother... loved me.

"Your brother is gay though...?"

"And he made it seem so complicated."

The way Paul put it, as much as Reggie loved Alain while he was growing up, their relationship often left him more stressed than jubilant some days. The two were five years apart, and at the time being sixteen and twenty one was a fair age gap mentality wise. Especially for them because Reggie was a calm, homebound person and Alain was all over the place with his band.

When Alain started dabbling in smoking, later building up to drugs when Paul was a teenager, Reggie had lost some of his spirit. Once happy to just see Alain, he was now kept at a distance until he felt there was no choice but to kick him out for the safety of his younger brother.

"Reggie's relationship with Alain was a roller coaster and I always thought that's what relationships were. A big ride that came to an end just like everything eventually has to." He lamented. "Kids at school were scared of me, no one talked to me growing up but people were always quick to throw around I had a 'faggot brother-mother'. People are ridiculous, I wanted nothing to do with any of it."

With his small confession, Paul's jaw became heavy. He looked at me and the tension eased only a bit.

"I thought I wanted nothing to do with it, then you came back along. You still had those big innocent brown eyes you did when we met and I was pissed at myself for falling so quickly. You were meek and spineless, which I had no desire for, but I still wanted you... then you stood up to me and I saw the real problem. You weren't weak, you were being crushed."

Paul saw something in me that I hadn't wanted anyone to see. But he could dig up people's demons, I'd already learned that before. I was still grateful he dug me up, so grateful. That day he did it, he saw me differently. I wasn't just a weak, spineless person he resented himself for lusting after, I was a victim like he had been. A victim to a horrible mother, and additionally an awful relationship. Both of which were all I ever knew. Unlike Paul, I didn't have a Reggie. Not then.

"It was easier to get past the hang ups when you let me in, I have no regrets. I'm glad I got over myself and went for it." He confessed to me, then smirked " You grew up to be a tempting piece of ass too."

"Paul! My grandmother is right there!"

"She's my boss and she's heard me say worse."

Maggie agreed and she winked at me.

"I know more than you think I do." She reminded me. "Your aura reveals all."

"I've never been one to believe in all that sort of stuff."  
"You have your mother to thank for that. There's a reason she kept you from me."

Her gray eyes became glossy and she went on, holding my cheeks tenderly. Her aged fingers ran over my cheekbones and she held my face firmly.

"But she can't keep you from me anymore, Sonny."

Xxxxx

Alain left with Paul and I, not talking in the car. He had come in to the apartment and picked up Shinx, his mother letting him go. The Murkrow bit his earlobe as he stood up, interested in his shiny ear ring. Maggie bopped the Murkrow and we left, Maggie telling Paul he was off for the day.

Back the house, Paul lugged my suitcase up the stairs. The visit with Maggie didn't go bad, but the information I learned was a lot to take in. Being it followed my mother's episode, I was mentally exhausted. It was almost noon by the time we'd come back from Pallet and Maggie's but I had every intention of taking a nap.

As Paul put my suitcase down by the closet, I started getting undressed. I stripped down to my underwear. He looked and as expected, he touched. I resisted tiredly as he kissed the back of my neck, his hands rested on my stomach, roaming.

"Look. Don't touch" I scolded him.

"Why not both?" he challenged.

"Because I'm tired."

He let me go and I got in to bed. My boyfriend undressed himself too and got in behind me after shutting off the lights, the shades and curtains still shut from when we'd gone to bed before. I backed up in to his chest, signaling I wanted to be held. My boyfriend obliged. My ass was pressed in to his crotch in the process of getting spooned.

"Watch where you're shoving that" he warned, wrapping his arm around me. "If you press it in to me, it's fair game."

"Pretty sure that's not how it works."

"If it hadn't been such a long day on you that's exactly how it would work."

Rolling over in Paul's arms, I came in to cuddle his chest. He kept his arm around me and I rested my cheek on him. He didn't make an attempt at initiating any activities. He held me close to him and pulled the blanket over my shoulders. Being tired didn't make me fall asleep how I would have liked to but being awake wasn't a nuisance because I was being held.

My life which had once felt like an nuisance wasn't so bad because I was being held.

Thinking over the events of the day, I felt so relieved. The severity of what had taken place was overwhelming though. When it sunk in, I felt like someone had torn a huge, calcified chunk of tumor from my chest. A big gaping hole in my heart with no stitches to close the wound back up. Cracking my eyes open, I stared at Paul's chest in front of my face.

" I never have to go back..."

I made the full realization out loud. Paul kissed my head and rubbed my back, agreeing with me.

"That's right. You're stuck with me now. Just like you wanted" he reminded me. "No one's taking you away from me."

I teared up at that. It may have sounded cheesy but I sincerely wanted nothing more than to be with Paul without drama. I cut ties with my hometown and now I had Paul, no strings attached to my limbs, making me dance like a puppet. Paul felt the wetness from my eyes hit his skin and he stroked my hair, shushing me.

"It's over. They can't hurt you anymore. I promised you I wouldn't let you slip away to him and I kept my promise." He said, keeping his gruff voice mellow to soothe me. "I need you to promise me something, now."

"What is it?"

"Promise me those are tears of joy."

He was being serious. I wiped at my eye and promised him. He looked relieved, content even. He put his mouth on mine and kissed me chastely. He cradled the back of my head with one hand and kissed me again, feeling tears trickle down my cheek bones. They were wiped away with his thumb.

I cried again that day, and Paul let me. I'd earned it. It still hurt but the relief that came with it outweighed it so much more. No more Mom, no more Gary. It was a fresh start, a new day and I could fall asleep lighter than I ever had before.

More importantly, I could fall asleep a free man.


	22. Chapter 22

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I know a lot of you were excited with so many updates back to back then I died off for a little. I've been bogged down with college work and life in general. I've taken quite a few mental health days after being down. But, you guys have really kept me going! I went back and read all the lovely things you've guys have said and it really raised my spirits. I mustered up the energy to chip away at some writing on and off between homework and... Ta-dah! Update!

Also, to my guest reviewer Amber. I really appreciate you reaching out to me with your question! It was a very good question! I do welcome requests but in terms of this fic, the point of view for Paul is unfortunately not part of the plan. A least not for THIS part of their story :D Catching my hint, friend? Stay tuned!

I don't want to give away too much but this story has lots to come. No pun intended for you guys who are here to enjoy the smut xD haha. But by all means please do enjoy! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Thank you ever so much for your ongoing support and I hope to hear your thoughts!

xxxxxx

"Paul...your dex is ringing"

The sound of Paul's dex going off late that afternoon woke me up. Paul had his arm around me, his face in the crook of my neck as he spooned me. I was disorientated, not recognizing the sound of his dex until consciousness came to me a few seconds later with the repetitive ringing. Sleepily, I rocked my body in to my boyfriend to stir him awake. He grunted and heard his dex, letting go of me to grab it. Sitting up, he answered it as I curled my knee up. I had no idea what time it was, I just wanted to fall back asleep.

It was Reggie calling, of course. He was calling to invite us over for dinner in a couple hours. Paul raked his hair back, the bangs being swept back in to place as he declined the offer. Looking down to me as I rubbed my eyes tiredly still, it was clear Paul's main concern was me. We were both tired. Paul breathed heavily through his nose, forcing himself awake. Surely had it been anyone but Reggie calling, Paul would have been pissed over being woken up.

Reggie wanted to know why Paul was declining dinner if he had no work that day, aware that Paul usually had no issue bringing me over to eat. His brotherly senses kicked in, catching the tired edge in Paul's voice. He pried Paul who came clean and admitted we had a long night at the hospital and had just slept a bit when he called and woke us up. Now on alert, Reggie convinced Paul to come over with me so we could eat well and not worry over dinner. He even offered to pick us up and I only knew that because Paul told Reggie we could walk over on our own.

"You don't need to come get us, we'll walk." Paul sighed with exhaustion. "Yes, I'm sure. We'll see you soon."

Waking up more, I got situated on my side and hugged Paul around the waist. As he sat up talking on his dex I rested my cheek on his stomach. Paul's large palm rested on my back as I shut my eyes, blinking them open quickly when I almost dozed off again. Once hanging up Paul shook my shoulder to jostle me awake more. Had he not, I would have fallen asleep again right there despite the awkward position.

"C'mon, we're having dinner with my brother." He told me, kissing the pudge of my cheek being it was squished from hugging his waist. "Gotta get up."

"I'm still tired..." I whined while hiding my face in his stomach as he grazed his front teeth on my cheek, wordlessly threatening to turn his kisses to nips. "I wanna sleep more."

"You can nap again over there. I want you to eat something good for dinner come on. Up."

I got out of bed with my boyfriend's encouragement. After being kissed and rocked awake we were standing and getting dressed. With our bags and Pikachu, we left. Alain's Shinx tried following us out but Paul nudged him back in the house with his sneaker.

"He wants to come with us... I feel so bad." I whispered, seeing Paul keeping the Shinx from following us. "Look at him, he's so sad we're not taking him with us."

Paul pressed Shinx inside as gently as he could while still being firm. Shinx held the sides of his sneaker, whining. Reaching down, he pulled Shinx off his sneaker and placed him further past the doorway and then shut the door while being careful of the little cat Pokémon's paws.

"Well for obvious reasons we can't take him with us. If Alain comes home to that cat missing all hell is gonna break loose. That Shinx is his baby. He practically kidnapped it."

As Paul locked the door I stood there next to him with wide eyes. Paul put his key away and guided me away. Alain, according to Paul, took Shinx. Not intentionally he claims. When Reggie and Alain first broke up, Alain grabbed some stuff he had at Reggie's that day. That same day one of the Shinx went missing. According to Alain, he never stole the Shinx. It snuck in to his bag. He just never brought it back.

"That's still stealing, technically. He didn't bring him back..."

"That one always liked Alain better anyways. I think my brother knows that."

" Doesn't really excuse him keeping the Shinx. I don't blame him though."

"And why's that?"

"Well that's all Alain has left of Reggie. He has that locket but Shinx is a living, breathing thing"

"How do you know about his locket?"

Paul's voice dropped inquisitively. He pulled his cigarette carton from his pocket and had a cigarette between his lips as I recovered from his blunt question. I had nothing to hide, I thought. But I recalled Alain's unorthodox confrontation during my laundry day. I didn't like it nor did think Paul would. Shit. Not wanting to hide anything from Paul, on top of knowing I couldn't actively do so because he would see right through it, I told him what had happened.

"We came back from Reggie's house and I got a confrontation from Alain while I was doing laundry. You were at work and he cornered me sort of... he was testing me or something. Long story short, it ended with him confiding in me about Reggie... and his approval of me being with you now?"

"You don't need his approval. But if it keeps him from pining after me then fine. Just let me know if he makes you uncomfortable again. Alain's a good guy but he'll push boundaries if you let him."

"Alain hasn't been bad, I'm okay. He came on a little strong that day but he proved himself to be a good person. You say it yourself, he's a good guy. I'm more relieved he approves of me, even if it's his own bias approval. I thought he hated me at first "

Taking a drag, Paul brought the cigarette down to his side with the exhale. Dismissing my worry like it had been a misunderstanding, he reached the arm not holding the cigarette over my shoulder. Ashes were flicked to the ground behind us.

"Alain doesn't hate anyone but himself. He made stupid choices and holds himself accountable for it. His problem is he gets mad at new obstacles. He's been stuck in his rut since the break up. All he does is go to work then come home to drink and watch T.V during the week then hold band practice on the weekends."

"What does Alain do, anyways?"

"He's a music teacher at the community center. He does guitar lessons and runs the rock band youth program. "

Alain worked with kids. He didn't give off a friendly vibe so the discovery impressed me. But knowing Alain's past with drugs, I was mildly concerned. I didn't take him to be dangerous, but had the community center even bothered to do a background check? I mean, a drug addict wouldn't be my first choice when employing someone who would work with kids.

"The community center hired a drug addict?"

"A recovered drug addict" Paul corrected me. "He's been clean for five years, he worked there beforehand. He got clean and they rehired him. He's been there since I was a kid."

Knowing that Paul did infact learn to play guitar from Alain, I made the assumption that Paul took lessons at the community center.

"Did you take lessons with him at the center?"

"No. No. He taught me at home since he was always around. Plus it didn't cost Reggie anything from home. At the center you have to actually apply and pay for the lessons, some of the money going to the center itself. Reggie didn't mind paying but Alain and him were best friends so Alain did it for free."

"Well that what generous of him."

"It's not that he didn't get anything out of it, the more time he spent teaching me then the more time he got to be around my brother."

Paul didn't imply that Alain used him to get to his brother, but I almost interpreted it as that. The fact that Paul didn't speak of it bitterly was enough to steer me away from that presumption. I hadn't heard Paul play, but he claimed Alain taught him for years. Reggie said he was talented and now I know why, he had a dedicated teacher. And Paul, I could only presume, had been an equally dedicated pupil. Because my boyfriend didn't do anything he didn't want to.

"You grew up with Alain around a lot, it sounds like."

"He was always around in some way."

"Besides his interest in you as a teenager, did you see him like a brother or something? If you didn't it's understandable. Just asking because you were close with Reggie."

"I wasn't always sure how to see him but he was close enough to my brother that the boundary was set for me from the start."

Explaining that at sixteen he had snuck around his brother to take check on Alain, Paul held off on revealing something to me. But he felt I had the right to know and told me Alain had initially confessed an interest in him through a sexual proposition.

"He's five years older than I am but five years younger than my brother is. Awkward, really. When they had gotten together, my brother was twenty one and Alain was sixteen. Then there we were, him twenty one and me sixteen. Fucked up shit, prowling over your ex's younger brother."

"Sounds almost like he was trying to relive his relationship with your brother through you... you two do look a lot alike. Not that I'm defending Alain, that's really messed up. I'm surprised you weren't mad."

Recalling Alain himself admitting that he was surprised Paul wasn't angry over what he'd done, I tried my luck getting some information from my boyfriend. Another drag and Paul scowled in a grossed out manner. But the disgust faded to a look of disgruntlement.

" I felt bad for him, he was messed up at the time. But I wasn't ready to admit I was in to guys. When some guy my brother used to fuck came on to me it was an automatic turn off. Nothing against Reggie or his taste in men, but Alain was his and no matter how long they're separated I could never see him sexually. " Paul told me, again becoming grossed out. "He was just old enough that he could have been a friend or brotherly figure...or like he wanted a partner. I wanted nothing to do with that though. He was my brother's and that was more than enough to turn me off. I was around to make sure he was okay, not screw around like he wanted."

There was no point getting upset over Alain once sexually propositioning Paul years prior, especially being Paul turned him down and had no interest still. I wasn't sure I'd ever see Alain in the same light though. No grudge, but I didn't like the image of Alain running his hand over my boyfriends knee towards the waistband of his sweats.

"It's going to take a little to get the visual of him trying to seduce you out of my head."

"He could pounce me naked and I still wouldn't see him sexually. Don't overthink it. Alain was in a bad place and clung on to me more than I should have let him, his interest in me was all warped. I don't hold any of it against him, he knows just as well as I do that he messed up. "

The cigarette Paul was smoking got flicked down and he crushed it. The last of the smoke held in his mouth came out in a long string of smoke, disappearing in the air around him. His arm still around my shoulder, he lightened the subject.

"Alain's done well enough for himself. A big part of Alain's role at the community center now is encouraging his students to stay dedicated to their passions and teach them the dangers of being involved in show business. He does that 'Don't do drugs' campaign without the cliché crap. He's honest and wants the best for them all. In my eyes, he's done the best he can with actions he can't take back. Now his relationship with my brother? Well he's not as bold as he once was."

xxxxx

When at Reggie's, we were nearly ambushed upon walking in. He came in quickly to see if I was okay having assumed it had been me hospitalized before. I was grabbed and hugged, promptly looked over for any signs of illness or injury. Pikachu hopped down to the floor during the ambush and scurried towards Paul as Reggie engulfed me in his arms.

"He's fine Reggie, he wasn't the one hospitalized" Paul told him as I almost had the life squeezed out of me, explaining my mother had been the patient. "We took a bus to Pallet for his mother around two in the morning. He's not sick, he's just tired."

"You took a bus to Pallet at two in the morning!?"

Paul got an earful over that, even though Alain had actually been our ride. Reggie insisted he could have driven us for such an emergency instead of taking the bus. My boyfriend shrugged off his brother's worrying. Reggie gave Paul one last frustrated look for having been told of the issue after the fact. When Reggie asked if I'd be going back to visit Mom I fell awkwardly silent.

"What is it? Is she going to be okay?" He worried as my face fell, misinterpreting my silence. "If you need a ride to see her again just tell me. I'll bring you any time."

Reggie didn't know about my mom... how she raised me. He knew some stuff about Gary, mostly because of Paul. But it now struck me he didn't know about my mom because I never spoke about her. Not to him. Feeling stuck under a harsh spotlight, my throat went dry as Reggie still held me.

With Paul it had been difficult to come clean about my hardships even when he'd dug them up from me first... I didn't understand how avoidant I was of speaking about myself until someone I wasn't close to asked me something personal. Reggie wasn't a stranger, he was fairly close to me considering how often I saw him. But I didn't feel confident enough to bring up I'd never willingly go see my mother at the hospital... or ever. Saving me, Paul stepped in and spoke for me.

"He's not ever going back to see her, Reggie. His mom is a cunt just like ours."

Looking at Paul, Reggie saw his brother was being completely serious. Not just speaking crudely on his own bias. Holding me tighter, Reggie put a hand on my head, completely oblivious to my awkwardness of being held so close still. I was kind of curious to why Paul wasn't saying anything about it. Of course Reggie was merely being nurturing, but he was holding me tighter than Paul ever had.

"Paul, you know, of all the things to keep from me..." Reggie scolded. "You should have said something."

"There wasn't a reason to randomly bring that shit up. I don't care much for our cunt mom's bullshit being brought up, didn't think Ash would either." Paul countered back "Besides, if he wanted you to know I figured he would have said something during his time with you. "

Reggie sighed, half caught between pitiful and angry while hugging me. It was close to parental, really. I still felt awkward but Reggie's hold felt nice. His hold felt protective like Paul's... and comforting. The only difference between the two, aside from the intensity of the hold, was that Paul was my significant other and Reggie wasn't. Paul had learned from Reggie. Paul protected me just how his brother had protected him, except Reggie hugged much tighter.

"He's going to be fine" Paul said, putting his hand on my shoulder but not pulling me away from his brother. "That woman isn't his concern anymore."

"And his ex? What about him?" Reggie asked. "He isn't still bothering him?"

"Ash gave him the boot for good. That piece of shit pulled a fast one under my nose but it's taken care of now."

Confused as to what Paul meant, Reggie asked me what he was talking about. My cheek on Reggie's chest, I nudged my palms on him to get some space. He realized what he'd done but reluctantly let go of me. I rubbed my arm embarrassedly and stepped back towards Paul. Reggie saw my embarrassment.

"Sorry, Ash... This sort of thing breaks my heart. Are you really okay? Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Reggie, take it easy on him."

"I'm worried, Paul. You know how I am."

"Don't I ever."

Both brothers looked at me. I glanced between them, Reggie's coal eyes expectant and Paul's concealing their concern. Paul was ready to step in if Reggie's worry overwhelmed me. Feeling calm enough to give Reggie the explanation he wanted, as well as safe enough with him, I began explaining.

Filling Reggie in on the details of my mom being a horrible parent amongst a quick synopsis of Gary being quite possibly the most toxic person I'd ever met, along with his proposal to me, I basically explained that life hadn't been easy for me. By no means was I exaggerating either, if anything I was sugar coating it. Which my boyfriend didn't do, at all.

"His life has been shit" he grunted bluntly. "Shit life controlled by shit people. He's done with that now so don't go smothering him."

"Paul, I don't smother. I worry."

"You don't need to worry. He's done with those shit heads."

"I'm happy to hear he's done with them. Especially that guy... He's just as bad as you said he was, Paul!"

At a loss over discovering what I'd been through, Reggie shook his head with disgust over Gary. The self centered, narcissistic excuse for a partner I'd been stuck with for years. What had Reggie in disbelief was Gary's determination to keep me over the years and my mother's disgusting encouragement of the unhealthy relationship.

"You ran away from him and he still had you trapped. Then your mother encouraged all of it! Your poor thing, no good would come of marrying a person like that. I am so sorry you went through that. I wish Paul or you would have said something sooner..."

Reggie came in and hugged me, more cautiously this time. That protective hold swallowed me again but he didn't crush the life out of me this time. Paul must have given him a look that I couldn't see.

"Don't ever let anyone treat you like that again. Not family, not anyone." He urged me. "None of that is your fault, don't ever think that it is. "

"I know it's not my fault...at least now I know that."

"That's what's important now... and I'm sorry if I'm prying but your mother didn't hit you did she? Was your ex violent to you?"

Assuring his brother I had not been struck, Paul insisted the worrying stop. Reggie was one to fret over that sort of thing but backed off when Paul and him shared a look of understanding. Reggie kept me close to him, still trying to protect me from things that had already happened. I wasn't a kid anymore, but he didn't seem to care in the least.

"I'm taking care of him" Paul told his brother. "Let me worry about him, you have enough to worry about."

"I'm always here to help, Paul. "

"I know, but this isn't your battle. Don't take on another."

With his hold threatening to grow tighter, Reggie held me then nodded.

"Right..." He murmured, rubbing my shoulder then patting it absentmindedly. "You're always welcome here. Don't forget that. Both of you."

Reggie smiled and let go of me. He excused himself to go get dinner ready. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes, not how it normally did. As Reggie disappeared in to the kitchen, I just noticed that his Shinx had been standing by the whole time. It followed Reggie in to the kitchen very close by his feet not stopping to say hello.

Watching after it, I pondered why it hadn't stopped to get pat. I liked the Shinx, they were friendly. Reggie's was especially friendly which made it even more unusual for it to walk off without giving me the time of day. Paul pulled me from my distraction, asking me if I wanted to nap again before dinner. I chose not to. I was already up by that point, napping again would sabotage my sleep later on.

"We'll go get some air then" Paul suggested. "You probably need it after that. I know I do."

It was nice outside so we went and sat in the backyard instead. Reggie called out for us to leave the door open for fresh air to circulate inside the house. Under a tree, Paul sat with his back to the trunk. I sat right next to him, my legs pulled up unlike Paul who sat with his long legs stretched out. The summer breeze smelled sweet with the roses and grass as it blew by, tree leaves rustling as it weaved through the branches high above us.

Looking out towards the sky it was all blue for as far as I could see, wisps of cloud hardly there. It was really pretty, the scenery. The backyard in general was beautiful, so was the house. The vegetable garden and roses along the grass brightened the view tremendously. Along with the pokemon... Reggie kept such a lively home. I found it difficult to imagine it was the same house Paul grew up in. If his memories haunted him, I could see why he didn't want to live there.

Although Paul claimed he avoided the house because of Reggie's worrying, and wanting his brother to live his life finally, I began to worry over it. What was it like for Paul to walk around his house? The house that his mother once lived in and abused him as a little kid? I hated my mom's house with a passion. Did he? It never passed my mind before. I never had to go back to my mother's home again but technically Paul did.

"Hey Paul?"

Turning to get my boyfriend's attention, I saw I'd already gotten it. He was already looking at me and I pushed past the embarrassment of being watched without knowing. I did falter from it though, my cheeks tingling with the warning of a blush. Paul then fixated on that, making it worse. His eyes narrowed in amusement when I lost my voice for a moment.

"I have a question."

"What is it?" he asked, eyes not moving off my warmed cheeks.

"It's kind of personal... I'm not sure if I should ask you, really. It's about your mother, kind of. "

I was worried over bothering Paul with a question that would pry. He said himself not long before that he hated his mother being brought up. Paul wasn't bothered at the understanding I would ask him something personal, though. He was bothered I was hesitant to ask.

"You can ask me anything. You should know that by now." He clarified. "Now, what is it?"

"Does the house bother you?"

Paul looked at me, face indicating he wasn't completely sure what I meant. I shrugged my shoulder towards the house meekly to clarify, tilting my head towards it.

" My mom's house made me feel trapped. Do you feel trapped here?"

Looking at the house, Paul gave it a short glance then shook his head.

"The house itself doesn't bother me at all. My mother was only around until I was six. I associate the house with Reggie raising me, not her. I don't mind it here."

"That's good. You know, being able to walk around the house with ease without being hung up on it."

"The house is fine. I won't go in her room though. That's my only hang up."

Some way, somehow, it flew past my head that in the house Paul's mom did at some point have a bedroom. Said room was still in the house. Whether or not it still had her stuff was beyond my knowledge. That felt almost too personal to ask.

"Somehow it slipped my mind your mom's room would still be in the house."

"How lucky you are."

Putting an arm around me, Paul told me his Mom's bedroom was on the other end of the hallway. To the left of the stairs, not the right like his room. I leaned in to his side and wrapped my arms around his arm, hugging it and burying my nose in to the shoulder of his jacket.. A breeze passed by, my hair flowing with it until falling back in place. I tapped his chest with my fingers, unsure of what to say.

"I don't see you as one to go snooping but in case you're curious where it is, it's all the way at the end. Which suits me just fine, out of sight out of mind. I hate that fucking room. "

Logically I knew that whatever bloody mess Paul walked in on as a child had been cleaned up years ago. That image still stuck with me though. My imagination ran wild and I pictured a bloody stain in the shape of a person along the hardwood floor, something straight from a horror movie. My hold on his arm tightened.

"You don't think about your mom or wonder where she is?"

"Reggie kicked her out for good reason, I don't have reason to think about her. She didn't do me any favors. For all I know she's dead somewhere."

The topic at hand took a morbid nosedive and fast. Another image of a bloody stain filled my mind, this time the bloody stain along the floor of some unknown carpet. It gave me a frigid chill. The shift cut off any other questions I may have had, and it completely shut down my train of thought. Paul assumed his mother was dead and didn't mourn over it. So desensitized to the idea of his own mother's death. I hated my mother, but I doubted I'd be as indifferent about her dying as Paul appeared to be.

Wordlessly I crawled in to his lap and hugged him. Sliding my arms under his, I hugged him around his chest. He calmly returned the hug, swallowing me in to his embrace. Happy to hold me, Paul rested his chin on top of my head.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, looking out over the length of the yard.

"She really hurt you."

Paul ran hands down my sides, resting them down on my hips. His fingers ran over the denim of my jeans, smoothing out the fabric. So calm and easy.

"I've learned to live with it. I'm a product of a broken family and that's fine. My life isn't ruined because of it. It's just different. "

The image of Paul once being a happy little kid then suddenly molding in to the stoic, angry person I first met felt like such a waste. He was nicer to me than he was to others and I loved him for who he was, rough edges and all, but who would Paul have been if his mother hadn't changed him?

Who would I have been?

There was nothing that could be done to change it now. I was free from my mother, and Paul had been free of his for years. He functioned just fine now, his anti-social and rough ways to be taken with a grain of salt. Where had he been years before I met him? Where would I be in years to come? Time took its impact on the both of us, but all I could see was its result on Paul.

He was a product of a broken family. His mother hadn't wanted him. She'd gotten pregnant again accidentally and that had nothing to do with Paul. He didn't choose to be born but his mother took out her anger on him. I felt worse for him than I did about myself. I wished I could protect him from his past the way he protected me.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Paul. I haven't told you yet, but I'm really sorry she treated you the way she did."

"Don't hurt over me, you have enough." Paul rubbed my hips, wandering around to my back. " I'm an angry prick but I'm fine."

"You have the right to be angry."

"You're doing an awful lot of worrying about me."

Paul's eyes were stern as he raised my face off his chest to face him. One arm curled around my lower back, he pulled me in closer by the hips. He kissed me on the mouth and held out mouths together until I leaned in to him and kissed back. He took my hat off and set it in the grass, twining his fingers in my hair.

I was lightheaded when he let me out of the kiss. Blinking almost drowsily, I met his gaze again. Paul's lips curled at the edges, just that small bit of a half-smile I'd only ever seen from him. It fit his features just fine, I couldn't picture Paul smiling fully. If I ever lived to see it that would be great, but Paul was fine just the way he was. I'd never ask him to change.

"Some people you just don't need." He told me, looking over my should towards the house then back at me. "Then there are some you do. I have everything I need. Don't worry about me."

xxxxxx

Sitting around the dinner table that evening there was a tension that normally wasn't there. It came off of Reggie oddly enough. Shinx, who liked coming over to sit on my lap as I ate, was in Reggie's lap looking up at him. It purred and rubbed it's face in his shirt, ignoring the food set out for it. As all the other Pokémon ate, Shinx was more concerned with Reggie.

Reggie lightened up though, patting the shinx as he himself ate. I was relieved to see that. I didn't understand what it was that had set Reggie in to a funk. Through it he was still worried about me, asking if I had enough to eat and encouraging me to help myself because there was plenty to eat from. As we ate he asked Paul if we would be staying the night, insisting we did.

"You're working tomorrow, aren't you? Stay here. I'll drive you in the morning if you want."

"We can go home, it's fine."

"Ash will be home alone tomorrow when you go to work. If you sleep over he'll be here with me."

At first I felt like Reggie was talking about me while I was right there, as if I hadn't been sitting there with them. Reggie corrected himself, bringing his attention to me and speaking directly to me.

"It's not best to be sitting around alone after this sort of...occurrence. Leaves a lot of time to think. Believe me." He told me, showing me his worry was not meant to be patronizing. " You shouldn't be sitting around alone."

"I'll probably be fine but I don't mind either way. It's up to Paul if he wants to stay I guess. "

While eating Paul agreed to stay the night. He gave it some thought and ended up being fully on board with his brother's reasoning. Reggie wanted us to stay and left littIe room to argue. I don't think we could have weaseled our way out of staying the night if we tried. Or if I tried, because it would have been two against one. Reggie wanted us to stay, and now my boyfriend did too. Staying over was fine but I didn't need to be baby sat...

"Look, if we're staying over because you're worried about me we can just sleep at home. I'll be fine."

"I don't want you sitting around alone tomorrow, Reggie has a point. I'm not going to have peace of mind at work tomorrow if I leave you to sit around alone after last night. I'd feel better if you stayed here while I'm gone."

"I don't mind staying over but you don't need to worry."

Paul didn't worry about me the next day at work because just as Reggie and him had wanted, we slept over. I woke up to Paul pulling the sheets over me, fixing them as he stood dressed in his regular clothes. Lying on my stomach I tried lifting my head but Paul pressed it back down to the pillow softly.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, go back to sleep." He whispered. " I'm going to go grab my work clothes from home."

Making sure I was set, Paul kissed my head then promised to see me later. He grabbed his bag and left, quietly shutting the door to his bedroom. When he left, I fell back asleep only to wake up to what sounded like something crying at the door. The crying got louder and more insistent.

My first instinct was to get up and check what it was. Getting out of bed, I rubbed my face and trudged towards the door. Growlithe was sitting there, ears flat on his head until I peeked my head out. Pikachu sat next to him, having been watching the door more placidly. When I opened it Growlithe stopped whining and perked up. Both of them stood up, Growlithe wagging his tail. He followed me back to bed, stretching out over my legs on top of the blankets as I laid back down. Pikachu laid next to me on the pillow, curled up with his head on top of mine.

Too tired to question why Growlithe had come looking for me, I let him lie across my legs. When settling in to sleep again, I saw I forgot to close the bedroom door but let it be. Not getting up to close it let in Shinx who slinked in minutes later and jumped up on to the bed as well, getting comfortable like the other Pokémon. With all of them around me, I fell back asleep.

Since the door was open, Reggie walked by and saw the scene. And at that point I had Growlithe across my legs, Pikachu by my head and Shinx curled in to my chest. Surrounded by pokemon they all laid around me, forming a security blanket of sorts. Dead to the world and off in dreamland I was oblivious to the click of a camera and Reggie smiling.

I found out about that picture from Paul later on that night.

Reggie had sent it to him and now Maggie was eagerly awaiting to be sent a printed copy for her home. Reggie had no remorse and laughed while going off to make Maggie the paper copy when Paul mentioned my grandmother wanted it.

"It's not nice to take pictures of people while they're sleeping, you know." I pointed out to Reggie, embarrassed. "Now there's going to be a paper copy of it because Paul had to show Maggie!"

"How was I not going to show it to your grandmother? All she wants is cute shit like that , of you."

Reggie printed a copy of the picture after connecting his dex to the computer. From the printer came the photo and he placed it in an envelope for Paul to bring her at work the next day. I sulked over the physical copy of the photo, Paul chuckled as he looked at it again.

"This is what happens when you leave the door open" he teased me, knowing what had happened.

Defensive, I turned pink.

"I didn't just leave it open! I was half asleep and forgot to shut it when Growlithe cried to get in the room."

"Should've left Growlithe to cry it out."

"How was I supposed to leave him there to cry?! He sounded so sad."

"He would have been fine."

Pouting, I rolled my eyes. Going to grab the bag of Pokémon food, Reggie asked me to grab the food dishes for him and I did as I was asked. Reggie smiled very fondly at me, still amused by catching me sleeping with the Pokémon. He could see how embarrassed I was and apologized as sincerely as he could while not actually regretting what he did.

"It was too cute to pass up, Ash. I had to take a picture for Paul." He reasoned. "No one else besides us and your grandmother is going to see it."

Since the door was open when he took the picture, I didn't feel violated. In all honesty, I didn't blame Reggie for taking the picture. It was cute, whether I liked it or not. I admitted I'd get over it. Paul decided to mess with me though, claiming he'd use the picture as his new dex background.

"That's not funny!"

"It's not like anyone will see it there. Just me"

"Yeah and whoever happens to glance over."

Reggie filled the food dishes as I glowered at Paul. Growlithe came walking in to the kitchen and stood by my feet as I carried some food dishes towards the table. On the floor near it, I began placing food dishes down. Growlithe came around and sniffed my face as I bent over with the food.

"Hey, go away." I told him, blowing air gently in his face. "Shoo."

Growlithe wagged his tail and continued to put his nose in my face happily. Tail going a mile a minute he jumped around and came back to my face. I put a hand out to push him away but he lunged forward and licked my nose.

"Ew! Bleh!"

Ignoring as Reggie laughed at me using my sleeve to wipe off my nose, I rubbed Growlithe's head in an attempt to appease his need for attention. The Growlithe followed me when I stopped patting him to go get more dishes of food. Reggie held his laughter and followed me, helping me put down more food dishes. Then Growlithe ambushed me again, licking me straight across the face.

Stumbling back, I caught my fall with one arm as the other went to my face reflexively. Growlithe came in closer and pounced my chest, knocking me down to the floor. I yelled out, flailing as Growlithe kept licking me and Reggie was lost to a fit of full on laughter.

"Paul! Get the camera!" He choked out, holding his stomach. "Quickly!"

"No! Help!" I pleaded, failing to fend off Growlithe's assult. "Paul- ah! Growlithe, stop! No!"

My boyfriend stood up from the table and came over, grabbing Growlithe by the sides. He picked up the jubilant pokemon and held him away from me, giving me the chance to wipe my face and sit back up. Reggie wiped his eyes, wetness shimmering there.

"You missed a perfect opportunity!" He laughed, scolding his brother. "That would have been a perfect photo."

"I'd rather be his hero than tormentor. Growlithe here is too full of energy."

Reggie grinned broadly at Growlithe in Paul's firm hold.

"He loves Ash, that's all. Look how badly he wants to be with him, the poor thing just wants his attention."

It was true. In Paul's hold the Growlithe whined, looking at me. Crouching down, Paul brought Growlithe close enough that I could see him but not close enough he could lick me again. Sighing, I rubbed his head and Growlithe's tail starting wagging again below him. Something we forgot to take in to consideration, however, was that the pokemon food was set out. The pokemon came in to eat, smelling the food, but hurried over to me instead.

"No! No No-wah!"

Trapped in a dog piled consisting of some baby pokemon, I struggled to shake them off as I was once again trapped on the floor. Growlithe watched on in Paul's hands, whining as he wanted to be part of the fun. It took Reggie collecting himself again and stepping in for it to stop. He redirected the pokemon towards their awaiting food and took Growlithe from Paul. But Growlithe cried and tried to squirm away from him and back to me.

"I think this one has definitely chosen his favorite" Reggie observed, watching Growlithe do whatever he could to get closer to me. "He's not giving up. Look at him."

Growlithe got his way and escaped Reggie's hold. He ran back in to me but I caught him this time. I held him as he squirmed around, trying to lick my chin. I roughhoused him, rubbing his sides and scratching his ears to keep him from attacking again. Growlithe wagged his tail, eyes wide with excitement. The baby pokemon eating stopped and looked over, some toddling closer again.

"Uh oh, they're jealous." Reggie said, smirking as some of the babies came back over and tapped my legs in various spots for my attention. "Looks like Ash is getting popular here."

"I only have two hands-bleh! Growlithe! Stop that!"

When moving one hand off him to pat the babies, I got licked again. I had to resume using two hands on Growlithe which resulted in the baby pokemon squeaking and hopping up and down in an upset manner.

"One of these days I don't think these little guys are going to let you leave, Ash. They love you." Reggie said, laughing as he failed to gather the pokemon back up. "They're positively obsessed. "

Of the pokemon still eating, it was the adults. Including my Pikachu. I called out from some help and Pikachu kept eating, stuffing his cheeks. I got a wave, that's it. Paul found that funny, raising his brows at my Pikachu's gumption.

"Attitude on that one, huh?"

"He prioritizes food at times. As you can clearly see for yourself." I explained to Paul, raising my voice to get Pikachu's attention. "He likes FOOD more than ME."

"Maggie did mention something about that Pikachu being spoiled."

Paul helped me to my feet and after Reggie got the baby Pokemon back to their food dishes. Growlithe included. I went to go wash my face after being slobbered on. In Paul's bathroom, I rubbed soap in to my face and splashed water to rinse it away.

Cleaned of slobber, I came back down and Reggie set out our dinner. It was originally deemed a one night stay and we were supposed to leave after dinner but Reggie of course tried keeping us longer. While cooking he asked about Paul's work schedule and just to his satisfaction, Paul was scheduled to work the next three days from morning to evening. Paul was perfectly content to stay longer because it meant I'd still be watched after. He was worried about me over everything that had happened still, wanting someone around to keep an eye on me when he couldn't.

So the next few days consisted of me helping Reggie take care of Pokémon and tending to the garden with him. More importantly, I didn't fall asleep with the door open again. Reggie and I laughed about it while grooming some Pokémon although I really was more cautious of giving him openings to take pictures of me with the pokemon. I didn't like having my picture taken. I wasn't totally against it but it wasn't something I went out of my way to get done.

My time spent with Reggie again, I really enjoyed it. It gave me something to do and the Pokémon were friendly. They all liked me and enjoyed my attention, oftentimes hurrying over eager for me to groom them. Well... most of them were.

"So are we grooming Electivire too...?" I asked, glancing over at Paul's massive Pokemon who sat nearby. "He doesn't look too approachable..."

"Well he learned that from someone. Wonder who, hm?"

Dragging an eyelid down, Reggie winked and laughed. Electivire came over and sat down for Reggie and I to brush him. I was nervous, withering under the Pokémon's hard stare. Reggie didn't pay any attention to the expression, used to it. Reggie moved down and brushed the Pokémon's feet as I brushed it's shoulders.

Electivire looked at me from the corner of it's eye and sat still. Cautiously bringing the brush to its head, I began brushing down the fur there. The pokemon didn't show any sign of enjoying the grooming, conducting himself stoically. Reggie clucked his tongue, looking at the Pokemon with an amused eye-roll.

"Still taking after Paul, aren't you?" He spoke up to Electivire, brushing along his legs. "Big, tough guy."

"Did Paul teach him to be like this? I thought this type of pokemon was just like this. "

Humming to himself, Reggie brushed one of Electivire's legs then started the other. Finding a knot, he gently began working away at it.

"Paul was a very strict trainer which really brought out this pokemon's harsh conduct. Electivire took well to his method of training and is extremely strong. Perfect pokemon for him."

"Did Paul catch this one because they're compatible?"

"I bred this one, actually."

The stupidity I felt for being surprised at that must have shown on my face because Reggie smiled. He'd gathered that I'd forgotten Paul could use his services. Paul was an independent person, him taking help from his brother during his trainer days seemed almost weird.

"When he was ten he wanted to train an Electabuzz but it had to be strong. He was getting aggravated with the catch and release method then someone dropped off an Electabuzz with decent stats... so naturally I did what I do best. I bred him a stronger Elekid."

Looking over the Pokemon, I was again faced with how massive Electivire was. The thing was outright intimidating with undeniable strength. Reggie had bred a powerhouse.

"Paul says he has perfect stats, is that true?"

"It certainly is. This was the only pokemon I've ever achieved that with. "

"Wow, that must have been hard. I'm surprised the owner of the Electabuzz didn't choose to take this one."

Reggie smirked just shy of a satisfied grin and averted his eyes in a mischievous way. Tongue in cheek, he made eye contact with me and my mouth fell open in shock.

"You didn't tell them about it!" I accused. "You hid it!"

"I sure did" Reggie admitted. "I gave them the next best one though. That one was just one stat short of perfect. They hadn't asked for a perfect one anyways, they just wanted an Elekid stronger than the Electabuzz. That's exactly what I gave them."

"Guess you loved Paul that much."

Getting the knot out of Electivire's fur, Reggie brushed out the length of his leg. He smiled all the while, nodding. Although Electivire wasn't an affectionate pokemon at all, Reggie still treated it with the same tender, loving care he did the others.

"All Paul wanted was that Electabuzz. When an Elekid came out perfect of course I was going to give it to him. He hardly ever asked for anything as a kid. So when he wanted something for once, bet your ass I was going to do what I could to get it for my little brother."

"Was he happy when you showed him?"

"In his own way. He didn't jump around or anything but he said thank you and set to work training him right away. That was proof enough of his gratitude. Paul's unconventional but he has the same feelings anyone else would. Spotting them is a matter of paying attention. He's more open about it nowadays I can see. With you around he's softer around the edges. "

Electivire was done being brushed and stood up silently, stalking off to go back outside and walk around. I meekly handed Reggie back the brush I used and he took it back, putting in a bag with other grooming tools. Electivire suddenly standing up at full height and towering over me as I kneeled had startled me.

"I don't know Paul that well but he is unconventional. I'm pretty used to him the way that he is so I don't give much thought to his rough ways. If he's getting softer I guess I haven't noticed."

"...You really don't care if he's gruff, do you? That's so sweet."

The approval in Reggie's voice brought out my modesty. I didn't see why I was being praised for loving my boyfriend the way he was. That was the point of loving someone. It's unconditional. After being with Gary I stood by that motto religiously. Love is unconditional, that bullshit Gary forced on me wasn't love.

"Of course I don't care if Paul's gruff. That's how I met him. I like him for who he is and I wouldn't ever expect him to change."

"People tend to be hung up on the fact he never smiles. "

"He doesn't smile...not much...but that's just how he is. "

With his tools gathered, Reggie zipped up the bag. He was awfully pleased with me. Looking substantially happier in a matter of seconds, I was spurred to ask him what it was I'd said. Again Reggie was radiating approval, almost proud.

"Paul was right all along."

Intrigued, I watched Reggie. He looked back at me, holding back a huge smile. His eyes held this immense amazement... along with gratitude. Like I was miracle sitting right before his eyes. I hunched my shoulders in, feeling awkward.

"...What is it?" I asked. 'I feel lost."

"Paul wasn't the best at socializing as a kid and others targeted him for being so quiet and withdrawn. He got in to fights and his teachers would insist he be friendlier and smile... Paul refused." Reggie told me, remembering back on his sulky headstrong sibling. " He'd always claim that if someone wanted to be his friend, they would do it because they liked him the way he was. Not because he changed to satisfy their expectations for him. He was absolutely right, but of course most children aren't that insightful or understanding."

Rolling his wrist to signify time passed, Reggie carried on telling me more about my boyfriend's time in the public school system. Paul, for a very short period of time, had been bullied. It still bothered Reggie but what bothered Reggie more was how Paul dealt with it.

"The bullying stopped as soon as it had started because Paul soon figured out that with a little force kids can be scared away... he hit puberty years later then no one dared even look in his direction. As you can clearly see, Paul grew up to be quite big which didn't help attract people."

Paul was a large man. He was large enough to hurt people if he wanted to. And he worked hard to keep himself that way. I'd seen enough of his exercise regimes to know he wasn't simply keeping his weight in check. Paul worked out and he worked out hard. All that muscle was there for a reason. My boyfriend was ready to take on any threat to his safety and those he cared about.

Reggie explained Paul had always been higher on the growth chart than average children but once he hit puberty he grew like a weed. He would have excelled at sports but refused to be part of a team because of other kids and wound up taking boxing instead in private. From his early adolescence years Paul was always training both his body and his pokemon, never seeking out anyone to spend his time with.

"Paul spent a lot of time alone. I'm not surprised, really." I admitted, perfectly invisoning Paul as one to withdraw from social situations. "He's anti social."

" I worried over him because of that, you know. Him always being alone... but he still refused to change, insisting still that if someone wanted to be around him it would be because they accepted him for who he is. Not for who they wanted him to be."

Contritely wincing, Reggie expressed his regret.

" I'm ashamed to say I never expected someone to accept Paul as he is, but here you are. The last thing I ever wanted was for Paul to be alone, people are always so scared of him. As if my brother would hurt anyone for the sake of it...no, not Paul. "

Once I'd made Paul feel like a monster. I still felt guilt over it. His mother hated him and others ran from him. Poor Paul, he had 'monster' stamped in to him all his life. He wasn't a monster at all. Other people were monsters. He was a product of his environment, he had to protect himself from dangers beyond his household. He looked scary because he had no choice growing up. You don't simply grow out of that.

"I'm not scared of him. Not anymore." I confessed to Reggie, twiddling my thumbs."The last thing I want is for him to feel like a monster. Sounds like others have treated him that way. No wonder he hates people."

"He had a rough childhood and really doesn't like people because of it. He was easy to anger and teachers for a while thought he was just bi-polar. The ignorance. If the only two emotions you show are anger and apathy that doesn't make you bi polar, it means there's a problem."

That was a knife in my heart. I made that wrongful assumption about Paul too. I didn't know better at the time. I assumed in the past that Paul's calm, non angry personality was his 'happy'. So when he only bounced between that and being pissed... well I only had so little to go by. I gnawed at my tongue, letting Reggie go on.

"No one understood him and in turn they did treat him like a monster. They assumed the worst of him because he was a large, angry man. I can't fathom the pain of being mistreated then misunderstood because of it." He lamented, brows dipping but slowly resuming their rightful positions as he stared at me. " He spent so much time alone, but he has you now and I don't think I've ever seen him so relaxed. He's happy, I didn't think it was possible."

After talking with Reggie I needed some space to think. Our conversation was a positive one but every little thing I learned about Paul broke my heart. It never got any easier. It was easy for me to sweep my own struggles under the rug and ignore them for as long as I could. Especially now that I let go of my mother and ex boyfriend, my past hardships felt like a passed bad dream. But Paul's past? That stayed in my mind, front and center.

If I asked him something, he always answered. My boyfriend didn't outright hide things. But what was he holding inside that head all day? What was there to him that I still didn't know? It was impossible to know everything about anyone, even yourself sometimes. I didn't care, I still wanted to know everything about my boyfriend. Even if it was just to understand him, to be there for him as best I could.

I wasn't the best at holding up others because I could hardly hold up myself sometimes. But there was nothing I wouldn't give to be able to return all that Paul had done for me. Reggie knew Paul his entire life...if he said Paul was happy then he must be on to something. My only concern was, how long could a good thing last before it came to a halt?

"If Paul's happy then that's all that matters to me, Reggie. I just hope I can keep him happy."


	23. Chapter 23

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wee a double update because I love you all! Hahaha. I tried really hard to make up for the wait. Chapter 24 is actually almost done too but I am exhausted and will pick that up again tomorrow granted I have the energy and motivation. Let's see how it goes! Anyways, I am off to bed because it is 2 in the morning. But as I'm dead to the world, happy reading!

xxxxxx

Looking along the walls of Paul's room, I took in the living space. The blue schemed room scarce of much in it. There was his bed that I sat on, there was his dresser and closet. He had a pile of weights, a desk with some books on it and his guitar still in the case. I still didn't know what that guitar looked like and it pestered me. That curiosity was me being nosey and I felt guilty for it. The mystery of the guitar did raise some other concerns, however.

For example, what did Paul have against being open with the guitar? He never spoke about it or even acted like it was important. Playing an instrument was a tremendous talent and he'd taken enough lessons that he was exceptionally talented. I could only go by Reggie's word because I never heard for myself, of course. That was another piece to him I didn't know.

I wanted to know more. I wanted Paul to tell me more about himself personally. Most importantly, I wanted him with me. If only he were back from work sooner. Being in his room wasn't a comforting substitute to his presence, not exceptionally so. His room...it was his, but it didn't look like he lived in it. It didn't feel like it either.

He kept it so neat. Gary was a neat freak, compulsive and anal retentive about every little thing to the point where his room used to have a sterile feel to it almost. Paul's room wasn't that neat but everything in it had a place. His room wasn't unwelcoming like Gary's was but it felt so vacant. As if Paul himself took up all the space in the room and the furniture in there was no different than the walls.

There were no clothes lying around, not a single book laid open or crooked somewhere. The alarm clock on his bedside table was a simple black model, the bright red numbers on the screen basic and ordinary. The entire room was a fairly monochromatic color scheme of basic navy blue. Simple furniture, no decorations. Not a single poster or knick knack on display to add character to the room. All that stood out, at least to me, were his weights and guitar case. Only one that I'd ever seen his use. And his body was evidence enough that his weights were a frequently used item when he lived at home.

His smell was all there was there to bask in within the room. It was only there because we'd been around, otherwise it would be faint and barely lingering. Amongst the bedding his cigarettes and soap clung to the fibers, the smells he carried with him everywhere. His smell only worsened my longing for him to return and I rubbed the blankets under my palms. This was Paul's space and I sat in it alone, waiting for him. I sat in his room with the rest of his furniture, wishing he'd come back.

When Paul did come back I was still in his bedroom, having stayed there for a couple hours with my thoughts before lying down for a nap. The thud of the door shutting downstairs woke me up. I heard Paul greet Reggie and then he was walking up the stairs. My back to the door, I laid quietly as my boyfriend came in from work.

He took his shoes off by the door and then his socked feet crossed the floor. His heavy hand laid on my hip with ease as he stood at the edge of the bed behind me. My eyes were still shut but I wasn't trying to pretend I was asleep. Paul checked, one hand raking back my bangs as the other laid on my hip.

"You awake?" He asked, rubbing over my side.

"Mmhm." I replied back, opening my eyes. "I'm awake."

His hand moved to the small of my back, nudging me to move forward and make room. Once I moved, Paul laid down behind me still dressed in his work uniform. Rolling over, I faced him and placed my hands on his chest.

"You still have your work clothes on."

"They're clean"

"That's not what I meant. Usually you go shower right after work."

"I saw you lying here, made me want to join you for a bit."

Smoothing out the white material of his button up white shirt, I ran my palms over it. Not meeting Paul's eyes yet, I played with the edge of his tie. Feeling the smooth surface with my thumb, I tugged it mindlessly with hardly any strength. Paul observed my idle fidgeting.

"My tie interesting to you?"

"I like the color. It's dark purple... like an eggplant."

"An eggplant, huh?"

"Reggie says you like eggplant. It's your favorite."

Putting his hand over mine, Paul stopped my mindless fiddling with his tie. I was pulled in closer by the hips, Paul holding the back of my head as we laid facing one another on our sides.

"No, you're my favorite."

My hands came to rest on his chest again but didn't wander. I met Paul's eyes and didn't look away as he took in my appearance silently. I missed him while he was gone and now that he was there with me I didn't even look or feel enthused. I felt glum.

"Something's bothering you" he stated matter of factly. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just missed you..."

"You look like you've been thinking."

Pecking my lips, Paul used his long torso to shelter me in his chest. I pecked his lips back, drawing his tongue forward as I parted my lips upon his. He ran his tongue along mine and I snuck my hands up to his neck, playing with the ends of his hair as we kissed.

The kiss becoming heated quickly as I arched my chest forward in to him. I pulled his face down lower, opening my mouth wider for him to pillage. The diversion came to a stop just as I began raising a leg to wrap around Paul's waist. Paul released me to ensure I was okay.

"What's wrong?"

He asked me what was wrong and I shook my head trying to kiss him again. I insisted I was fine and put my lips on his, only getting the corner of his mouth as he moved away in time. A small shift towards his lips and he backed away again.

"What's wrong?" He questioned me again. "Talk to me."

"Paul please..." I insisted, kissing the corner of his mouth where my lips still laid.

"Not until you talk to me."

Giving up my attempts to reel him back in to the kiss, I placed my face in his neck. I really was fine, I was just worried about Paul. I was hurting for him. None of it was anything to harp on. Spending time waiting for my boyfriend to come back to me left me lonely and missing him. Perhaps I'd sulked a bit over his childhood but bringing up my internal musings was last on my to-do list. Paul himself was currently on the top of that list.

"I don't want to talk about it. I want you."

"I'm right here. You can have as much as you want once you talk to me."

"I've just been thinking. It's nothing."

One finger ran up and down my throat, stroking my Adam's apple. With both hands I held his larger one, placing a kiss on his knuckles. The finger that stroked my neck now tapped my lips.

"What's been floating around that head of yours?"

"Stuff... that I love you. I love you a lot."

I squeezed his hand between both of mine, holding on with curled fingers. I traced the ridges of Paul's knuckles with my fingertips, careful of the jar of emotions being unscrewed in my gut. I felt the lid becoming nudged open. Not wanting to risk getting choked up, I delayed talking any further. That was why I didn't want to talk.

"Why do you look so sad then?"

Paul as a child came to mind. A little boy with no one but his brother to take care of him because his mother chose to do drugs instead of love him. That little boy running after his mother for hug only to get smacked around and shoved away for no fault of his own. Years to follow, that child grew to be angry and confused with no one to understand him. No one to love him the way he deserved to be loved.

I could see Paul with an ice pack in his head, his little face scowling. How betrayed he must have been that day... I could completely understand. We were children and both our lives changed that day. We had no idea how severely what was to come and years later, the isolation was atrocious. I'd spent enough time alone in my head to escape what was going on around me, didn't want that for Paul. I didn't want it for anybody. It was unfair.

My stomach clenched and I stubbornly remained silent. Every time I cried felt sooner than the last no matter how many days or weeks separated them. I didn't want to cry. I wanted my boyfriend. With lips sealed shut, I tried again to have him drop the question. He didn't yield

"Loving me can't be that bad, can it?" He asked in an unenthused joking tone.

"It's not bad at all. I just don't understand why your mother didn't."

My voice cracked and I covered my mouth immediately. Paul acted quickly, holding my wrist and pulling it away. I got those onyx eyes of his on me. His face flashed with mild surprise before his brows creased as he saw my eyes water. I sucked it up and held off on crying, taking a breath and breaking eye contact.

"What did I tell you about worrying over me?"

"I can't help but worry."

I was forced to look at Paul and he came in very close, nose a hair away from touching mine. He was so collected, only hint of frustration being the edge in his gruff voice. His fingers held my chin firmly and he looked down in to my large, brown eyes. I was on the edge of tumbling in to the boiling pot of emotions building in my gut, the heat ready to stew me alive... yet Paul was so calm. I was ready to cry over him and he was calm.

"There's no need for it." He told me bluntly. "Don't worry about me."

"Of course there's a need for it!" I objected, uncharacteristically frustrated. "Don't tell me there isn't."

Just like that I started crying harder. It came spewing from me as my chest gave way to some ungodly weight being pressed down upon it. My boyfriend mildly recoiled from my small outburst. Such grief I hadn't known I was carrying revealed itself. That grief struck me and split me down the center it felt like. Just so much pain for someone else. I was so sad for Paul and he was the most collected person I knew. He laid with me calmly, even as I began to cry. But the calm front slipped away as the tears ran down my face.

"Ash what happened?"

"Nothing happened, Paul. I just love you. Really, that's all."

Paul sat up, taking me with him. Gathered up in his arms he anchored me and tried calming me down. His smell hit my nose, that familiar soothing scent. But it did little to soothe how he wanted. I held him around the neck, my face rested along the length of it. My tears wet the skin there, warm until cooling with the air.

My hair was smoothed out and I sniffled, tears still flowing. Paul was quiet, letting me cry. He was tense though, not his usual composed stance. I unwrapped an arm from around his neck and brought it down to wipe my eyes. Paul pulled away enough to get an arm between us and brush my hand away. With the edge of his sleeve he wiped my face.

"You're supposed to be happy now. Don't go ruining that over me." Paul muttered, frowning as he pecked my forehead just below the hairline. " I didn't take you from that asshole for you to be so sad. Don't cry. Please?"

"It's not that easy."

"Why are you all worked up like this? If something happened, tell me."

For once Paul couldn't get a grip on what was going on. I caught the aggravation in his voice, he really wanted an explanation. To him, something bad must have happened for me to be so emotional. But it wasn't that at all, nothing bad had happened. I just loved my boyfriend, that was all. I loved him enough to hurt for him. That hurt kept building under my nose, sneaking up on me.

The pain was different than what I was used to feeling. Crying over myself or as a result of the cruelty of others was such a redundant discomfort. Carrying it around meant that no matter how much it hurt, it never quite hurt enough to rattle me an emotional mess. I'd accepted far too many times that the way I was treated was what it was and couldn't be helped. But imagining Paul going through something so horrible... I couldn't bare the thought. The more I learned the worse it was.

"Ash?"

"Paul, I love you. I love you so much and I don't want you to be unhappy ever again."

"Hey, come on. It's okay."

The arm Paul had between us to wipe my face, I grabbed on to it. With both hands curled around his, I held on tightly. Eyes still wet, I looked up at him. His mouth was set in a straight line as he watched me, but his eyes were alert. Brows less rigid than I'd ever seen them, Paul looked at me, hanging off every word because he had no idea what would come from me.

" I don't want you to feel like a monster" I blubbered, holding his hand under my chin. "You're not a monster. Your mother was. Not you. Anyone who thinks otherwise doesn't have any business knowing you because you're a great person."

He didn't comment, he listened. The gears were turning in his head, I could see it through my tear fogged eyes. My fingers shook a little around Paul's hand but I still held on.

"You're such a great person and I love you so much. People shouldn't judge you. They don't know you at all."

His free hand laid along the side of my face, holding gently. He thumbed away some tears and I leaned my face in to his hand. The first hand to ever make me feel truly loved and protected. That hand was large and attached to someone who did not look the least bit approachable.

It seemed almost impossible that Paul once scared me. The way I saw now and the way I saw him before were as different as day and night. It took me getting to know him and it made all the difference. I was no different than those who labeled him and misunderstood him and the guilt hurt terribly. How did Paul see the world from such an isolated point of view? Being the victim but treated like a threat must have been a dark desolate road. I hurt him once, treating him that way.

"I'm so sorry I was scared of you" Crying, I apologized. "I was so ignorant, I didn't even give you the benefit of the doubt."

"You were scared of everyone. It's not your fault."

The night Paul first made love to me, the dream I woke up from still burned in my mind. I vividly remembered dreaming he was going to rape me. My boyfriend would never do such a thing. He never forced me to do anything I didn't want. Gary had. That day I'd gone and let Gary use my body...then treated Paul like he was the danger to it.

It was a revolting feeling, realizing what I'd done. Horror filled me when realizing that horrible dream about Paul set our relationship in motion. It was a mess of mixed signals at first, but ended with the first real intimate moment I'd ever had. I felt like the monster misjudging such a great person. Looking at Paul again, sobs stayed stuck in my airway until I broke out blubbering again.

I was a mess. Paul couldn't figure out where it was all coming from and nearly begged for me to tell, his voice tense. I didn't want to tell him my realization. I didn't want to look the only person who loved me in the face and tell them I thought they would violate me. I owed him it to him to be honest, I couldn't carry that secret with me.

"Ash, you need to talk to me. " Paul insisted. "What is it?"

"I didn't wake up from a wet dream our first night."

"What?"

Not understanding, Paul was confused at my confession. I wiped my eye and looked down at my lap, bracing to go further.

"That night, I had a nightmare. I dreamt you tried to rape me, that's why I was screaming." I explained. "It was a wet dream and I don't know why, but it wasn't a pleasant one. I'm so sorry."

"….That's what you thought of me?"

He was offended, there was no hiding that. His voice dropped, going cold. Assuming he was mad at me, I cried more. That snapped Paul out of his brief anger and he frowned as he saw me wither in to myself. My shoulders sunk and he put his hands on them.

"I love you, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt your feelings." I told him. "I didn't know you."

As Paul began to pull me closer, Reggie called up the stairs. He was going to go run some errands but he'd be back in a few hours. Everything stopped and I held my breath, not wanting to cause a commotion by being heard crying. Paul stroked my face and called back out to Reggie, confirming that he'd heard him. Reggie left and Paul pulled me in to his chest and I hugged him as tightly as I could. His arms held me securely, his kisses raining down my teary cheek.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"Shh None of that."

We could hear Reggie's van start up in front. The door opened, shut, then the engine was turned on. A few second later the wheels were rolling out of the front yard. Paul stayed quiet, rocking me gently with his body. My fingers curled tightly in the material of his white button down work shirt. I cried over his hardships and my regrets yet he comforted me.

"You'll wear yourself out crying over me. Everything is okay, I mean it" he scolded me lightly, getting frustrated." Don't go hurting over any of this."

"You've been through so much and I judged you."

"You've been through a lot too. Cut yourself some slack. And everyone judges me. I can protect myself nowadays, no one can hurt me anymore."

Paul paused, listening to me sniffle miserably.

" Nothing hurts me anymore... but you'll break my heart crying like that. "

The tears didn't come to a complete halt but slowed. Paul shushed me as I hid my face in his chest. My shoulders trembled, calming gradually until my chest was left to shudder with my heavy breathes. I laid my cards out on the table, Paul now knew how strongly I felt for his struggles. More importantly, I purged that weight off my chest. It felt good despite the exhaustion of it all.

"I want you to be happy. Everytime you cry over shit like this it's a knife through my heart. Take it easy on yourself."

"I'm such a pain, I wish I wasn't."

"You're not a pain, stop it. Enough."

The concern he had for me saturated the firm demand. It would had seemed cold had he not been holding me so closely at the same time. The hairs at the crown of my head were pressed down with his chin.

"It takes a lot to love someone... yet at the same time it takes so little" Paul mentioned, stroking the back of my head and neck. "It really is worth it."

My face was lifted off his chest and he kissed me on the mouth lovingly.

"And for what it's worth, you make me happy. I'm happy to have you. And protect you" Paul told me, freeing me from the kiss. "Let me keep you happy and I'll be just fine. Don't you worry about me. I like it better when you smile "

Smiling came naturally as my boyfriend's mouth laid warm kisses on my cheek.

"See, like that" he murmured.

Warm, gentle kisses were placed along my cheek as he cradled my body in to him. No anger, no resentment. Just affection. It was easy to breath again, my tears drying up as I took my rightful place in Paul's bulging, protective arms. Paul's lips crept towards my ear and the warm breath billowing from between those lips hit my it just enough to tickle. I laughed under my breath and inched back but Paul followed the movement and continued.

"Paul that tickles..." I protested meekly.

"Does it?"

He kept on his playful teasing, kissing and blowing softly around my neck and ear. The atmosphere changed from bleek to playful. I giggled and squirmed away, protesting. Paul kept on, tickling me with his mouth. I couldn't fight him off and he assaulted my neck until my giggles and soft laughter became less innocent.

Slowly that playfulness of his turned sensual as he drew more airy breathes from me, light gasps mingled with my laughter. Paul blew more softly in my ear, drawing out the sensation. Coming in closer, Paul opened his mouth. Those pearly white teeth touched my neck, nipping the skin below my ear. I gasped, grabbing at his shirt reflexively from the assault. He bit me again, this time lower on my neck. I moaned that time.

"Does that tickle?" He asked lowly, darting his tongue out to lap where he nipped. "Hm?"

"Do it again..."

Teeth bared again, Paul nipped my neck. Small bites ran down my neck towards the juncture of my shoulder. Paul stopped as the collar of my shirt impeded on his path. When he stopped I held my breath, anticipating him to go on. He slipped his hands up the back of my shirt, caressing along my spine. A chill ran through me and my chest pushed forward in to him.

The shirt was pulled off me. Bare chested, he held me close as he stretched an arm out to drop my shirt over the edge of the bed. I snuck my hands between our chests, looking at them. My tanned fingers splayed out over the white of his shirt as he returned his attention on to me.

"Still interested? You were awfully persistent earlier."

"I still want you" I told him, placing my hands on his tie half heartedly. "But I'm all gross from crying..."

"You look fine to me. Come here."

Pressing my body closer to his, I loosened the tie around his neck. Paul kissed my forehead as I pulled the dark purple accessory off of him and let it fall to the sheets. My fingers didn't stop there as I circled the first button to his shirt. Hesitating for just a moment, I went through with the bold move and began unbuttoning his shirt.

My eyes raised to look at Paul. After crying I really didn't feel attractive or sexually appealing at all. The exhaustion from crying made me care a little less though. Losing my nerve, I brought my gaze back down quickly. Paul put a finger under my chin and brought my eyes back to his. I knew mine were puffy and my cheeks and nose had the same light pink hue to match. But I kept on undoing the buttons to his shirt.

"I hate when you cry... but I love you vulnerable" he murmured to me, tracing the hollow of one cheek. "You look so small and defenseless."

"Hey..." I retorted meekly.

"I mean it in the best way possible. It makes me want to play with you."

All the buttons were undone with steady fingers, shockingly enough to myself. I kissed at Paul's strong jawline as I undid the buttons. My lips peppered down to his Adam's apple as the shirt fell open, revealing his chiseled physique. Two large, bulging pectorals set between a pair of wide, broad shoulders. I could see bits of his swollen biceps and the long trail of his pronounced abdomen.

Feeling along his torso, I explored with my hands. Paul redirected my lips from his neck by catching them with his own. Tongue sweeping across my lips he willed me to open my mouth as his own hands squeezed my sides. He felt the small curve of my waist, his hands soon wandering back to squeeze my ass through my jeans.

" I've told you how much I love your ass, right?" Paul groaned throatily, pawing more roughly at me.

"You may have mentioned it."

Responding to his touch, I wiggled my hips back in to his hand. His fingers closed around my ass harder, a groan emanating from deep in his chest. I could practically feel the vibration. A finger pressed through the denim separating Paul from my skin and I tried my best to gain friction from it. My eagerness led to Paul's impatience. His tongue pressed against mine with vigor until I was tipped back to lie down.

"Seems my patience wears thinner nowadays" Paul muttered, shrugging off the unbuttoned shirt hanging from his shoulders. "Little fucking tease."

Paul's large hand slid up between my legs, reaching the forming bulge there. Feeling the solid mass, he quickly unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off with one swift yank. Left in my underwear, I laid out before him as he still kneeled over me. His eyes raked over what was set before him and I let him soak it in without complaint.

"What should I do with all this?" He drawled huskily, tracing one fingers down my collar bone to the tanned skin of my hips peeking from my underwear. " You're so small underneath me... I'm tempted to tie you up again, honestly."

Body coming down closer to mine, Paul's teeth grazed the inside of my thigh. My breath hitched as his fingers squeezed my erection through the cotton of my underwear, stroking me with the fabric. I didn't reply to his voiced temptation, too caught up in my cock being swallowed my Paul's hand.

"Do you want me to tie you up again, Baby?"

Focusing on Paul's face I saw the hope there. He was asking instead of just doing it to ensure I was okay from earlier. He really wanted to tie me up again and I had no problem with that. I enjoyed it the previous time, whips, role play and all. The proposition was exciting, lighting heat in my stomach. The pet name he occasionally threw at me in bed always warmed me up too.

I loved the idea of Paul playing on my vulnerability, but I played it off casually. Raising my hands above my head with elbows bent loosely, I held my wrists together. Paul watched me position them for him, already beginning to shift to his domineering role.

"I don't mind. Go ahead." I permitted him, keeping my hands perfectly placed. "Tie me up."

Paul snatched the purple tie off the sheets and used it to bind me. Hands tied above my head, Paul now went straight for my underwear. He cupped me briefly before his hands went outwards, touching my hips. The insides of my thighs were caressed by the fabric of his slacks as he wedged himself between my parted legs. Paul began feeling up the length of my calf, starting from my ankle.

"Have I mentioned how much I love your legs too? They're long."

"My calves are slender..."I protested, always feeling they were girly.

"They're perfect. They match this smooth ass of yours."

Paul's hands continued their path up my leg to my thighs, groping as they reached my ass. Kissing the surface of my hip bones, Paul folded down the elastic of my underwear to reveal more skin.

"Don't even get me started here..." He trailed off, tracing the hollows of my hips.

His breath began tickling me again, only warm lap of his tongue soothing away the ticklish sensation. The shameless flattery brought heat to my cheeks as did the roaming tongue exploring my body. Legs kept apart and my hands tied above my head, I tested my restraints as Paul sampled various bits of my skin. Coal eyes darted up in time to see.

"What? Want out so soon?"

Shaking my head, I brought my legs up to Paul's waist. When I tugged him closer my knees were grabbed and pinned back down to the bed. My boyfriend's towering torso cast a shadow over me as he lifted himself fully.

"If you're tied up you follow my rules. Forgotten so soon have you?"

"I just want to feel you on me."

My foot, which was by Paul's muscular calf kneeled along the covers, flexed to touch him. Paul grabbed my ankle, running his hand up the length of my calf to my knee. Again it was pinned down. Eyes up at him, I blinked innocently. He was waiting for me to try something but I laid there obediently. In turn I waited for the approval to surface in those dark eyes of his.

Bringing his face down to mine, I got a close up of his eyes. But my attention was fixed on his mouth. Deviant smirk formed at the corners and a deep chuckle rising from his throat, Paul let my knees go. They stayed where Paul had left them. I was rewarded with nice nip to my ear.

"You going to be a good boy again?" Paul asked me, hot breath outside my ear. "Let me have my way with you?"

He paused to gauge my reaction. The dream I confessed to must have weighed heavily on him because he anticipated an answer with baited breath. I was fine and to assure him of that, I played off any worry.

"Uh huh." I answered him, curving my waist out to please him. "You can do whatever you want to me."

His hands reacquainted themselves with my chest, specifically my nipples. Each were pinched in sync, making me gasp. My fingers twitched, my toes curled at the quick pinch. Between his thumb and forefingers he rolled the sensitive peaks, not breaking eye contact. Bottom lip caught between my teeth I held off on moaning. Paul didn't waste any time.

Gentle twists escalated to his mouth directly latching to my nipple. I shuddered as he licked around one, bringing a knee between my legs. He pressed the heat building there, teasing me with just a taste of the friction my loins craved. From my slit I leaked, the wet slippery fluid trickling down the surface of my tip. In the process of grinding his knee in to my crotch, the opening in my underwear was shifted.

The opening in the fabric was moved, the tip of my cock freed. Paul didn't notice, or so I thought. He grabbed me without even diverting his attention from my chest. I was squeezed without mercy, Paul pressing his thumb in to my leaky, swollen head. All the air in my lungs escaped, leaving me to nearly wheeze when teeth closed around my nipple harshly.

"F-Fuck" I gasped, my bottom lip free of my front teeth.

One quick jolt and my pelvis bucked from the mattress, Paul pushing me back down with the hand wrapped around my cock. It took him no effort at all to move my body, maneuver it in whichever way suited his interest. I wasn't a tiny thing but I was so small compared to him. Nowhere near the vicinity of his size or strength. In his possession, my body was a toy he was so strong and dominant. What he wanted went, and there were no questions asked.

When it came down to the bedroom, that dominance of his never failed to turn me on. Willingly giving him the control was the most empowering sensation, and it was also the most liberating. Gary took advantage of my body countless times, using me for his own satisfaction. I'd never been a dominant person and had no drive to be one intimately, but Gary didn't want to be the penetrator. The only grace I'd been granted topping Gary for years was I didn't have to go through the process of popping my own cherry, so to speak

Paul coming along interested in doing so was scary at first. Gary had experience playing with himself before deciding he wanted me to do it for him. And even so, when it came down for the first penetration, lube and all, it was a process. I learned that day Gary liked a little pain with his pleasure because slowly actual lube became a rarity. I didn't understand his masochism until Paul placed me in a position to reap the joys of it.

I moaned helplessly as Paul's stroked me, biting and sucking my chest. He was in control of me but unlike Gary, Paul had my best interest at heart. Playing with me was a consensual game, taking the power away was mutual agreement. When the teeth on my chest bit me harder, I threw my head back and moaned loudly as he nursed the bite with his tongue. Trapped under the restraints I felt so free, and in control oddly. All because I agreed to it.

Without being conscious of it, I struggled against the hold his tie had on my wrists. Up and down Paul's fingers stroked from base to tip, my heart fluttering inside my chest. As I struggled against my restraints a panic filled me, one that set adrenaline to shoot through my veins. Stimulated and excited, I moaned out for Paul to give me more.

"Faster, Paul. Please."

"What was that?"

Fingers holding my chin, Paul tilted my face up. I was still breathing heavily with him pumping my dick, pulling and tugging persistently with a set rhythm. Fast enough to drive me crazy but just slow enough not to satisfy me. Paying no attention to my dick as he stroked it, Paul's attention was on my face.

I knew he heard me, there was no way he didn't. I asked again but Paul didn't oblige. Eyes narrowing, he slowed his pace. My hips jerked and he squeezed my base, air catching in my throat with my gasp. He kissed my parted lips, licking along the surface of my open mouth briefly.

" Call me something else, maybe I'll hear you better." He suggested darkly, eating up as I squirmed and writhed. "I'm sure you remember. Or should I remind you?"

"Master, I want it faster."

Paul's teeth caught my skin and I yelped.

"What do we say?" He goaded me.

"Please, Master."

"Very good."

Tenderly kissing the spot he bit, Paul gave me what I asked for. His stroke picked up pace, his lips now latched to my neck. The saliva still wet along my nipple cooled with the air, leaving it to stand out from my chest with a chill. Whining as he sucked my skin, it dawned on me it would leave a mark. As good as it felt, I didn't need a hickey in plain sight. It was Summer, how would I ever cover that up?

"You're going to leave a mark..."

"As I should."

"People will see it!"

"It's your job to lie there and look sexy, not give me lip."

In a moment of panic I moved my neck away from him. Paul held me by the head and brought me back to position, this time only kissing the skin at risk for bruising. Tensed and braced for his teeth again, I anticipated a bite. Paul kept kissing.

"You don't want them to see you're taken? A few more bites and everyone will know your Master's little pet." He suggested proudly, eating me up. "They shouldn't get any ideas, what's mine is mine."

Paul respected my boundary, keeping in character while doing so. Instead of outwardly telling me he understood I didn't want a big hickey on my neck during a season I couldn't cover up, he rerouted the target area. The kissing stopped on my neck and Paul lifted my legs. Pawing at my outer thighs his enthusiasm was unrelenting. He couldn't touch all of me at once but surely would have if he could. Smoldering eyes burning my skin, he stared over my body then looked at the skin he'd sucked upon. His hand slid back to grasp my buttock, squeezing warningly.

"I'll leave your neck alone if that's what you want, but everything else is fair game now. Especially this." He warned me. "You've used up your accommodations. Now be good for Master and roll over. "

Not being given the choice of doing it on my own, Paul flipped me. My stomach hit the sheets and I raised my hips upon impact to accommodate for the erection sticking out from my pelvis. Unsatisfied and throbbing, it ached with Paul's absent touch.

"Master, what are you going to do?"

The sliding of leather being pulled from belt loops came from behind me. My ears perked at the sound, already knowing what Paul had planned. The belt came all the way out and a snap made me flinch. I stilled completely, expecting Paul to strike me without warning. Moments passed and I felt no hit, only the heat of Paul's stare burning holes in to me.

Finally his belt touched me, but gently. He traced the curved of my ass with the leather, making me tense. He didn't hit me. Relieved, I took a breath. Halfway through that sigh of relief my skin was set aflame with a hot burn as his belt struck me across the ass.

"F-Fuck!" I yelled out sharply, startled out of my wits.

"You should know better than to let your guard down."

He struck me again, then one more time. The abrupt assault was overwhelming, my cheeks hot and burning the sheets beneath me as I rested my face. Paul cupped the cheek he whipped with his entire hand, kneading the sore flesh.

"I wouldn't want to mark up this lovely ass of yours... but I may not have a choice." He growled, feeling the plush flesh of my pert ass in his hand. "Think you can handle that, Baby?"

In truth, I wasn't sure if I could handle what my boyfriend wanted to do. I trusted him wholeheartedly not to actually hurt me but bruises were still bruises. The bite of his whip was heavenly, that delicious buzz that hummed from the impact absolutely addictive. I'd take what he'd give me, but how much I could take was the question. Because to my understanding, what Paul was about to do would hurt. A lot.

"...if I can't handle it, Master?" I asked him wearily.

"Then tell me when you can't handle anymore."

The belt grazed the skin of my unblemished cheek, Paul tapping it softly.

"Raise your waist higher." he demanded. "Ass up and keep it there."

"Yes, Master."

Doing as he pleased, I raised my waist higher and pushed my ass up. With my bound hands held protectively under my chest, I waited submissively for Paul to carry out his whippings to my ass. Kisses peppered up the small of my back and spine, making their way to my shoulder.

"Such a good boy." he praised outside my ear. "But consider this punishment for interrupting my fun earlier."

His teeth sunk in to my shoulder then the crack of his makeshift whip bounced off the walls and back to me as I felt the pain blossom. I was given less time to recover, the belt coming down on me again before I had time to brace myself for another hit. I cried out, gathering sheets in my fingers beneath me. Eyes watering, the tears in my eyes stung nothing like my skin did.

It riled me up, my erection tight and swollen. Had my ass not felt positively sore I would have shook it for Paul. Coincidentally enough that what was exactly what he wanted. He held off hitting me again, telling me to shake my ass for him.

"My ass hurts, Master..."

"Shake it here or I'm making you get up and dance for me. Take your pick."

Getting up and dancing for Paul naked was not a option in my head. So sucking it up, I tightened my core and wiggled my hips around. To one side and to the other I swayed. Never had I ever used what I'd learned in dance within the walls of any bedroom. I never used it outside of class. So unsure of myself, I treaded carefully and tried moving my hips in a seductive manner in my position.

From behind me Paul watched approvingly, not that I was brave enough to check. He cupped himself through his pants, nursing the large bulge there. Focusing on keeping my rhythm, I kept calm, glad that what I was doing pleased Paul. Of course my comfort zone shrunk drastically because the small show Paul originally requested no longer reached his satisfaction. As I heard his pants unzip, he made another request.

"Bounce a little, I know you can"

"Paul-ow!"

"Run that by me again."

"Master..."

Grunting in approval, Paul retracting the arm he whipped me with.

"Now move." he ordered, his voice low and indicating he wasn't going to budge. "I'm waiting."

If he wanted it I guess I had no choice but to give it to him. It wasn't easy to prepare myself to do it, I froze. I completely expected to get whipped, assuming Paul thought I was being disobedient. I was experiencing sincere insecurity though. He didn't whip me for disobeying, instead his gravely voice came from behind me. The problem at hand must have been obvious to him. He didn't break character, but he reassured me I had no reason to be insecure.

"There's nothing Master loves more than his little pet. Everything about him. Now show me what you can do."

Remembering the demanding character behind me was still Paul pushed down some of my insecurity. I didn't feel sexy or anywhere near attractive enough to pull off any sort of bedroom enticement... but if my boyfriend wanted it then there wasn't a reason to be so shy. He wasn't going to judge me or make fun of me if I did something wrong.

Back arched, I positioned myself to bounce how he wanted. As I wiggled and moved for him, I kept my eyes fixed on the sheets below me. Paul watched me shake and bounce, reaching out to grab at me. Belt dropped, he cupped both my cheeks in his large hands, fondling possessively. I never thought I'd ever love being the recipient of another man's possessive nature but being on the end of Paul's generous attention was satisfying. I loved it. His attention was positive.

"See, you've got it." He praised me huskily. "See what you do to me?"

Paul pressed his pelvis forward, grinding his clothed erection in to my ass. He'd only done it for the sake of revealing how aroused he was but I took it a step farther be it my confidence was building. His work pants unzipped freed his erection of the strain of being crushed, so with only the material of his boxers separating us I ground my bare ass back on to him.

He was deliciously well endowed, his girth so thick and heavy against me. I rubbed my ass in to it, wanting to feel it bare inside me. I almost teased myself more than Paul, torturing myself with friction that did me no favors. The only favor it earned me was worsen Paul's aggressive arousal.

"I think you want something." he accused, disapproval completely absent. "I wonder what it is."

Paul took himself in hand after pulling his erection free of his boxers. The bulbous head poked below my entrance as he pried one of my cheeks open to see it better. His tip was slippery with his natural lubrication but of course it was nowhere near enough for him to penetrate me. As he dragged his slippery tip up to my entrance and pressed, panic filled me. The last time Paul and I had tried that it hurt.

He held me in place, assuring me he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do. He just dragged his tip across my entrance, applying pressure to tease me. Nudging in a bit tested my entrance's resistance. My body's natural reflex was to tense up. Assuring myself Paul would keep his promise to not to try anything, I relaxed.

Humming pleasurably at the feeling of my boyfriend's bare cock running up and down my spread ass, I groaned at the tight feeling of my entrance resisting him. I resumed my saucy wiggle back in to his pelvis, playing with the cock eager to slip inside me.

Pushing against me, Paul played back. Back and forth we took turns teasing one another. It brought our temperatures up fast. The back and forth teasing did nothing to satisfy our urges, it only worsened the craving. We wanted each other so badly. An overzealous press of my hips backwards and we got each other.

"AH! P-Paul-fuck..."

In the heated frenzy Paul had slipped it completely unintentionally. Just the head entered me, stretching me more than I was ready for at once. Having not been prepared with Paul's fingers or properly lubricated, my body resisted the intrusion. Clamping down reflexively, my hole held Paul tightly. For me it hurt a little, for Paul it was a test of restraint.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, gathering his composure. "You're fucking tight."

"Just don't move. D-Don't move..."

Paul stayed still, trapped as just the tip of his erection was inside me. My entrance squeezed and fluttered around him, naturally trying to push him out. As a result, I loosened and adjusted to him there. Cheek rested on the sheets I panted, feeling my entrance open up to accommodate Paul. He cussed under his breath, itching to sink himself all the way inside me. The concern he had for me held off that urge as well as shut down the roleplay.

"No pain, right?" he checked, keeping perfectly still. "Are you okay?"

The initial penetration was uncomfortable but after moments of breathing and waiting it out my body accommodated for it. Still panting, this time from arousal, I gingerly tried rocking my hips. He slipped in a smidge more, cussing loudly as my dry entrance sucked him in tightly again. My saucy act killed off Paul's worry and he reached an arm out to pull open the nightstand with his fingers. Just within close enough reach of it, he fished out a small tube of lotion he'd placed there from our last stay.

Some lotion was squeezed out on to Paul's fingers and he traced it around the skin pulled taut around his cock. It was cold on my entrance, warming as Paul rubbed it in. The rest of his length was lubricated and he pushed in. With the small lotion bottle placed aside, Paul positioned his hands on either side of my head, layering his body over my back. Sinking his erection straight down in me, he slowly opened me up.

The further he sunk in the tighter it became. My job was to breathe through it. That I did. I breathed so laboredly Paul thought I was in pain. Only I wasn't in pain, I was excited. When Paul stopped to check how I was holding up, I egged him on by pushing back on to him. Taking an inch of him inside me earned me a smack across the ass.

"Here I am going easy on you and you're feeling just fine."

"Paul I want you-FUCK!"

The force behind the surprise spanking felt near brutal on my sensitive, sore skin. My scream of pain died off with labored panting and my thighs trembling. Paul gave a sharp thrust and sheathed himself completely in me, shriveling my voicebox momentarily.

"Careful what you wish you." Paul chided, twining his fingers in my scalp.

He bucked his hips in to me, holding the position for a moment. Again he bucked forward, rocking my body with the thrust. Again and again he used his strength to push in to me, grunting as he picked up a moderate pace. As soon as his thrusts picked up I arched my back and swiveled my hips in to his. He bit the bruising flesh of my shoulder, adding an additional set of teeth marks there. My hips didn't stop and he pushed my head down to the mattress, squishing my cheek on to the sheets.

"You're just looking to get punished, aren't you? Answer me."

"P-Paul-"

"What was that?"

Rearing up, Paul slapped me across the ass. The abused flesh hurt but the yell tethering on my lips retreated as the pleasurable spark shot warmth over me. A breathy gasp escaped instead and the fingers in my hair tugged.

"M-Master..."

"Don't you fucking forget it."

His hand snaked under my chest, pulling me until I kneeled up with him. My back to his chest, he shoved me forward towards the headboard. With hands still bound, I nearly didn't catch myself. With more my wrists than my hands, I caught the top of the headboard and held on.

"Back straight, ass out."

Obeying his instructions, I straightened out my spine and popped my ass out how he wanted. His left hand came up to hold the headboard and his right clenched my hip. The position was new and I had no time to adjust as Paul began ramming back in to me.

My arms shook as he thrusted, my bones and joints rattling with the headboard. It rattled and hit the wall repeatedly, Paul showing no mercy to it or me. We were alone and it gave him a free pass to make all the noise he wanted. Or have me make all the noise he wanted. My moaning rose but he wanted me louder.

"Do you like that?" He demanded, pushing with his chest to pin me to the headboard. "Cuz I can't hear you."

"I love it! It feels so tight, yes!" I moaned out, voice rising an octave when he hit my prostate directly."Ah! A-Ah! Fuck, yes."

" Louder."

The headboard bounced off the wall with Paul's pace, clattering loudly. My volume rose under demand of Paul who grunted as he fucked me. He sounded so masculine. I envisioned what he looked like fucking me from behind like that and my arousal spiked. Crying out wantonly, I begged for him to fuck me harder. Despite the repercussions for speaking out of line, I kept on.

My enthusiasm took Paul by surprise. He was sweating with his thrusts, fucking me so hard he was almost using me. The more I cried out the harder I got spanked. I felt myself getting close and I wanted that release so badly. I was desperate for it. I began closing my entrance down on Paul, squeezing rhythmically. I was on the edge and so was Paul, he was closer than I was.

"Take it easy." he ordered me, biting the junction of my shoulder groaning . "Play dirty and you're in trouble."

"I'm so close though! "

My wailing and insistent hips were my boyfriend's undoing. He pulled my chin to direct my face back at him then kissed me, sucking the breath from me. I fought for air as I moaned for him, shaking my ass in to him as my stomach coiled with the building climb to my release. Tilting his hips up higher, Paul stroked my sweet spot more intensely. Eyes shut and mouth spread open along his, I tensed as I came on Paul. My release shot up in to my chest and stomach, my entrance sucking him in to tightly.

Tremors shook my diaphragm and limbs, my arms giving out. They slipped from the headboard but Paul kept me pinned, wrapping an arm around me. Holding me in place, he rocked his pelvis in to me thrusting shallowly. My body milked him, his seed shooting deep inside me. The warmth filled my inner passage, wet and dewy but so satisfying.

I sighed against his lips, satisfied and completely spent. As I caught my breath, I could feel my entire body still trembling softly. Paul pulsed inside me, face buried in my neck as his orgasm carried on. Kisses glossed over the bruising bite marks on my shoulder when the pleasurable waves subsided and Paul took a heavy breath.

"You drive me crazy." he praised, rubbing the skin of my sticky belly. "Absolutely crazy."

"Mmm... I'm so tired" I sighed back, weakly lifting my bound hands. " A little help?"

Pulling out of me, he leaned back to sit and put me in his lap. He ignored as some of his release leaked out of me on to his thigh, undoing the knot binding my wrists together. Some circulation had been lost, small indents in my skin. Paul took my wrists in each hand and massaged them to get the blood flowing better.

"Thank you." I whispered, leaning my head on him and flexing my fingers. "They're a little numb."

The feeling back in my hands, Paul placed a kiss on one. My left one specifically. Looking over my shoulder at him I smiled, getting a kiss on the forehead in return. I turned in his lap to hold him around the neck and kiss his lips. Some seminal leakage slipped and I froze embarrassed. That was Paul's cue to pick me up and carry me to the bathroom.

As he sat me down on the sink, I was perfectly content to see him run a bath. I saw him test the temperature carefully three times as it ran from the faucet, making sure it wasn't too hot. When the tub filled halfway, he turned around and got me. Sitting down with me, he got comfortable with his back to the tiled wall and I leaned forward to shut off the water. I winced as the water touched my ass, the skin stinging where I'd been spanked and whipped.

"Your ass is red, the right side especially" Paul announced, poking it gently with one finger.

"Ow, don't touch it!"

" Don't touch it? That's not what you were saying five minutes ago."

I pouted, carefully lowering myself to sit with my back to Paul's chest. The water hurt more than Paul's finger did. The entire surface of my ass stung, the skin irritated and mildly more raw closer to my right hip.

"Well five minutes ago was different, clearly."

"I know. I'm just teasing you. Let me wash you. Get comfortable."

Paul took the washcloth and dipped it in the water to wet it then drizzled soap over it. The warm wet cloth touched my shoulder and he washed me. I relaxed in to the touch and when done with my back and shoulders he had me turn around. Positioned in his lap, he washed my chest and arms,moving down to my belly and clean away my release. The washcloth grazed over the shoulder he'd bitten multiple times and I flinched back.

"I got you harder than I meant to. Let me wash it so it doesn't get infected."

One of Paul's teeth cut a small line in to my skin, revealing why the soap had stung so horribly. Holding my wrist in one hand, Paul washed up my arm slowly and blotted the teeth marks left on my shoulder. He wrung out the cloth then dipped it again to rinse soap off of me.

The cloth was set aside as he soaped up his hands again, reaching around to my backside. Again I flinched, the skin there awfully sore already. Paul and I had gotten carried away. He washed the globes of my ass, slipping fingers in between to wash away his essence. I blushed, clearing my throat and looking anywhere but his face.

"You're embarrassed over this?"

"Maybe..."

"Psh."

Cupping water in his hands he washed away the soap suds. Blushing, I rolled my eyes at his teasing. The tip of his fingers circled my entrance and he kissed the teeth marks on my shoulder. He didn't insert his finger but did tell me how sexy he thought I was submitting to him, writhing around tied and begging for him.

That bit of conversation I tried to breeze past. I reached for the bottle of soap and told Paul I'd wash his chest, not responding to direct sexual remark. His hand stroked over my ass, him smirking as I was openly embarrassed but attempted to pretend it wasn't obvious.

I applied more soap to the washcloth, putting it to Paul's chest. Washing up from his abs I ran the cloth over his chest and his pectorals. I paused, hand on one. Something struck me as amazing. Spreading my hand out as big as I could, I blinked a few times.

"Your pecs are bigger than the span of my hand."

"So they are."

"No Paul, they're like massive. Wow."

Paul glanced down and saw his pectorals outsized my hands completely. He wasn't as impressed by it as I was. I dropped the washcloth completely and covered each pec with one hand. My hands roamed out further to his arms, wrapping around his biceps. Only they could just curl around about half the muscle.

"Why haven't I noticed how big you are? "

"I find it hard to believe you haven't noticed." Paul implied, eyes dipping down the curve of my ass

"Not like that!"

Flicking water at him I rolled my eyes then brought both hands back to his biceps. I felt him up under innocent intentions, Paul not as impressed as I was with his size. Reggie had said Paul really grew once puberty hit. Between training and his genetics, he grew to be huge. Paul's only interest with his size lay in his strength and ability to defend against danger, not vanity. But his immense fitness was admirable, as well hot.

"I mean it more like... you take good care of yourself is all. You're in good shape, it's impressive."

"No one fucks with you when you're this big. But if you like it then enjoy."

He winked at me and I tapped his biceps awkwardly, carefully releasing them. Of everything Paul did to fluster me, a wink was enough to turn my face red and my stomach a gooey mess. Paul told me I was cute, tugging me down to his chest. The water splashed with the movement, almost rising over the tub ledge on to the floor.

Hurriedly I looked over to make sure we didn't make a mess of the floor when Paul's hands reacquainted themselves with my ass. It went beyond a playful touch, him feeling the tight mounds sensually. I tried batting his hand away but got a narrowed eye stare with adulterous agenda.

"You felt me up." Paul argued. "Fair is fair."

He was right and I rested on his chest, letting him fondle me. This time, I shut my eyes and traced the edges of his chiseled shoulders with a finger rested on one. The warm water felt nice, our wet skin pressed against one another. Paul's hands were assertive in their sensual exploration but with my eyes shut and his warm chest beneath mine it was just a lovely massage and embrace.

In Paul's presence I'd found my peace. He made me feel so loved and wanted. Fuzzy with my post sex afterglow and fatigue, I let myself relax. I was almost tempted to apologize to him again for my horrible misjudgment of him in the past but it was clear to me he didn't need another apology. He didn't want one. He just wanted me and the love I had to give him now.

He was happy and by some lucky means his happiness was because of me. Somewhere in the universe it was decided I was for Paul and he would be mine. All he needed to be happy was for me to be happy. With him around, that didn't seem very hard at all. So kissing his chest I let the moment be because there was nothing to worry about.


	24. Chapter 24

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I have gone though cans of both Monster Zero and Coke Zero. I am so tweaked. I went through and edited chapters 1-23 for typos. One of my lovely readers was so kind to offer and be my beta reader but I feel bad accepting help. I felt pretty bad that there were some silly typos too though, so I did my best to catch them all. Since I'm sitting here with my eye twitching from caffeine there may be more though for this chapter LOL.

Anyways, enjoy Ash getting fucked in the butt. *thumbs up*

xxxxx

Summer came and went, Fall rolling in quickly the weeks that followed our stay at Reggie's. I did spend a lot more time at Reggie's after that, especially while Paul was at work. There were the days we slept over and then the days I went on my own while Paul was working. Walking there with Paul multiple times I could get there and back to Alain's house on my own with no problem.

I also spent time with Maggie, visiting her when she was off or just visiting both her and Paul at the diner. She was busy with the diner and kept saying how she wanted Paul and I over for dinner at home but with work it was hard for her to make the time. She did see me though, quite regularly too.

I got lunch there frequently and it cost me nothing. Whenever I came in Maggie would send Paul on his lunch break so we could eat together. I liked going to see him, especially the mornings that I'd wake up to him already gone from bed. I missed him when he was gone. But more importantly I was bored when Paul wasn't around.

There was only so much cleaning I could get done before there was nothing left to do besides watch TV or play video games. Neither of which were productive. Paul had a job and Richie had a job, both which I couldn't just stick around all day for. Visiting them was fine but I couldn't hang around all day. I insisted I start job searching again but Paul still didn't want me to, all be it months had passed with me unemployed.

"I have you taken care of" he always reminded. "Don't go stressing yourself out, you've been through a lot. Take it easy for now."

"I've taken it easy all Summer, Paul."

"All Summer? "

He shut down the argument, claiming the first half of the summer was not spent as a couple. To him I hadn't had enough time to adjust and relax. A job was not what he wanted me focusing my time on. Walks, hobbies and self care were his prioritized goals for me. He didn't mind me doing housework but discouraged me from going overboard.

In his eyes, going overboard was being obsessive or doing too much at once. But be it our rented room at Alain's was only so big, there wasn't any way for me to go crazy cleaning. I always kept up with our laundry, bathroom and vacuuming so there was never a big chore for me to do. With no actual job all that free time became borderline inconvenient.

I could appreciate where my boyfriend was coming from. He was fixated on making sure I had time to unwind and truly experience freedom, which a job did not entail. He didn't want me worrying about waking up each morning to go answer to some employer or shitty people in general. Paul's intentions were loving and wholesome, but sometimes it also felt like he just wanted to be the provider.

I never asked him for money but he'd pay for anything I needed. That irked me too, I wanted to be able to take care of myself. Even if I just worked for the sake of working and saving away a paycheck, I wanted a job. Some sense of financial security for me. One I earned, not my boyfriend.

There wasn't anything wrong with my boyfriend providing for me still... except I didn't want to be so reliant on Paul. More so, I really wanted a job for the sake of having one. I felt like I had no purpose. It wasn't like I was some housewife he came home to. We weren't married, and we didn't have our own place or any kids like married couples usually had. It wasn't like I had anything to look after while he was away, anything besides myself. And that wasn't very exciting.

My days literally revolved around him because when he was gone I had nothing to do! Alain worked too and as much as I loved Pikachu and Shinx, they were low maintenance and didn't need much tending to either. Some food and brushing then they were all set. Alain usually fed and brushed Shinx, anyways. But when I fed Pikachu he would of course be interested in the food. So while Alain was out, his Shinx got some extra treats.

At Reggies there were way more Pokemon to take care of, so in comparison taking care of Pikachu and Shix felt like nothing. After Shinx and Pikachu were taken care of I was even more bored because I was alone. They would go off and do their own thing, playing or napping wherever they felt like. A lot of times they stuck together, those two became close friends.

Since they were often together, when they did decide to spend time with me it was both of them at the same time. I wound up talking to them with full conversations a lot, talking to them as I did whatever it was at hand. They seemed to listen but it wasn't like they could talk back. I now totally understood Reggie's struggle with having the house to himself so often. Talking to yourself all day made you feel a little cuckoo...

Those one sided conversations with Pikachu and Shinx went on for about a week once my boredom got pretty extreme. Alain walked in on it one day, coming home before Paul did. Even he of all people was a little perturbed to the extent in which my boredom escalated. He, who I'd walked in on drunkenly sweet talking Shinx more than once. It had been funny, but had I not known Alain's love for that cat I would have been taken back by his eccentric drunk persona towards Shinx.

"Should I be worried?" He asked, walking in on me hosting a debate between Pikachu and Shinx.

Neither of which were talking, just me talking for them. There had been a serious issue revolving which pokepuffs tasted better. Like a little kid with a doll in each hand I spoke for each Shinx and Pikachu. And Alain had seen me doing it.

"I'm just bored and losing my mind."

"Do I need to call Paul?"

Shaking my head, I assured him everything was fine. I was sitting in the living room, on the floor with Pikachu and Shinx. Although freshly showered, I was just wearing pajamas because I had nowhere to be. Alain sort of gave me a quizzical look as he walked by and I blushed at how stupid I probably looked when he walked in on me. Hopefully it wouldn't get back to Paul.

"If you're bored or something might I suggest you jack off like most guys? Or take up a different hobby?"

"I'd rather talk to myself than jack off all day."

"To each their own... whatever it is you're doing. "

Alain and I weren't best friends or anything but he and I talked more than Paul and him did it seemed. Their interactions were commonly brief and casual, neither of them being talkative types. Alain wasn't as anti social as Paul was because when I talked to him, or sat down with him, we would go on about whatever.

There had been a few times I sat down with him and watched whatever was on T.V. Usually I had Pikachu on my lap and Shinx, but Alain would click his tongue and Shinx would leap over to him and get his ears scratched and a kiss to his head.

That affection was even worse when he'd had something to drink. Alain usually had beer at home and rarely got drunk but I had seen him drunk. He was on the floor one time playing with Shinx, visibly inebriated. He rubbed his face in to shinx's head, and the cat pokemon purred. Little paws were pressed on Alain's chin and nose.

I'd gotten home before Paul was done with work one day and saw Alain limply crawling on the carpet. I was concerned at first then saw he was approaching the Shinx. From there he commenced to nuzzle and coo at the cat pokemon, playing with it while struggling to stay balanced.

"Oh, like what I did was any less weird than you" I called out to Alain, reminding him of his drunken moment with Shinx. 'Hypocrite."

"I was drunk, what's your excuse?"

He had a point. I went quiet as he strolled by me through the living room in to the kitchen, a smug expression cast over his shoulder at me. When in the kitchen the fridge opened, the door rattling with various bottles resting there. Glass upon glass clinking with the movement.

"You want a beer ?" Alain called out.

"No thanks...I'm all set."

"Suit yourself."

The fridge door was shut and Alain came back with a few beer bottles, plopping down on the couch. Two bottles were set down on the coffee table and Alain opened one in his hand. Shinx went over to his feet and stood on its back legs, sniffing the beer bottle. It pawed at Alain's hand, tapping the fingers he had wrapped around the glass.

"Uh-uh" he scolded the little cat Pokémon, poking its nose. "Not for you"

Alain picked up the T.V remote and started clicking through the channels. He skipped the news and the random movies that were on. He wound up settling on one of his TV shows, swinging his legs up to rest along the length on the couch with Shinx on his stomach.

Fingers in his hair, he pulled back on his faux hawk as some strands of hair fell over on his forehead. He kicked off his leather boots and I noticed he was wearing ripped skinny jeans. After lying down, he sat up suddenly and grunted as he shrugged his black jacket off and hung it over the back of the couch. Shinx lifted its head and set it back down as Alain resituated.

Pikachu curled up in my lap and soon both Pokémon were napping. I didn't understand what was happening in the show but I watched, still on the floor because I didn't feel like going back to the bedroom to be bored and alone. Paul would be home soon but I'd wait for him to get back to go back to the room.

"Do you watch this show?" Alain asked me, seeing as I watched the TV.

"Nope, just bored so I'm following along."

"Your boyfriend will be home anytime now. You can cuddle up to him soon. "

Confused, I looked back at Alain. I took his comment the wrong way at first, feeling defensive from my housebound status. He was just being playful. Taking a swig of his beer, he pointed down to Shinx on his belly.

"I've got this guy, he waits for me to come home. Paul has you for that." he explained "Not saying you're his pet or anything."

For me what came to mind was that on occasion, I was Paul's pet... in the bedroom. Phantom pains blossomed along my ass where I'd felt the bite of both Paul and his belt. Alain didn't need to know that. I dismissed the passing thought as Alain took another drink. The beer bottle was then put back on the floor and Alain readjusted his shoulders on the arm of the couch. Gesturing towards the door he chuckled to himself.

"You can be all wifey and wait for him to come through the door. Take his coat and give him a beer. "

"Ha ha..." I retorted . "If only you knew how bored I get being here alone all day."

"Welcome to my life. You and Paul are the first roommates I've had in years."

Intrigued, I asked him why. The house was too big for one person. Alain took another swig of beer and pointed to the general area of the house.

"My parents aren't around anymore so it's just me here. Besides Paul dropping in no one comes to see me. I've got band mates but that's it. I used to rent out rooms but I stopped renting out to people years ago though."

Another swig of beer and Alain put the bottle bad down to the floor. He put his arms under his head.

"I found that open doors don't always let in the best people." Alain explained to me. " Reggie kicked me out of his life for drugs and the first thing I did was come home and buy more from the person who gave them to me to begin with. Threw him out months after... he left some 'stuff' for me in spite."

Alain's voice became bitter, spiteful.

" I was trying to get clean and kept relapsing because of him. Fucking scum bag."

"Yikes, I'm sorry..."

I was uncomfortable, not wanting to make any comment and risk being offensive. Alain shook his head ruefully, sighing.

"It's fine. It's what I got for hanging with the wrong people. There were better options. "

Alain picked up the beer and sipped, finishing it. The bottle was now empty and set on the floor as he reached for another. He opened it and set the cap down, taking a drink. Shinx pawed at the bottom of the new shiny bottle.

"Reggie tried to tell me and I was a stubborn idiot, he hated what I was getting myself in to. He used to scold me for drinking too much then I got in to other shit... ugh. My stupid ass." he grumbled. " I took his advice afterwards and stopped renting to sketchy people. House got really quiet though, it drove me crazy."

"I can understand that, the quiet driving you crazy."

Alain coughed lightly and put his beer down, patting Shinx. It was quiet again. That silence became uncomfortable because I knew a heavy storm cloud had formed over Alain's thoughts. It wasn't awkward for me, I felt more sad if anything. Paul and I didn't talk much with Alain beyond usual roommate interactions and he was clearly lonely. Whenever I looked at him I had a hard time picturing him with Paul's older brother because they were so different... but I'd bet anything all Alain did was picture it. He was doing it now.

"Sounds like someone's home" Alain announced suddenly.

The door clicked with a key being turned and in came Paul. He saw me on the floor with Pikachu as he shut the door behind himself. He greeted Alain who raised a finger off the beer bottle to greet him back.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Ash here was keeping me company until you came home."

Alain crossed his ankles and swayed them back and forth casually, scratching Shinx while resuming watching the T.V. I looked over to greet Paul and gave a sheepish wave from my spot on the floor. Paul looked me over, observing my state of dress. He came over, bending down to pick me up without question or comment.

Holding on to Paul's shoulders, I held on tight although Paul wouldn't drop me. Pikachu lay pressed between Paul and I's chests, having been snatched up too by default since he'd been in my hold. Alain snickered, watching me be toted away with Pikachu peeking over Paul's large shoulder just as I did. Paul pecked my head and Alain wiggled a bare ring finger at me. I put my head down embarrassedly.

"Your housewife there has been lonely" Alain called out after Paul. "You've been at work all day."

"I'm not a housewife!" I called back, hiding my blush in Pikachu's fur.

"Not yet. May as well be. Who are you kidding? "

Alain picked up the TV remote and adjusted the volume, smirking as Paul toted me away over his shoulder. I carefully brought my eyes off Pikachu and Alain was still watching. Meeting eyes with me, he winked. I didn't understand why but then Alain called out to Paul.

"So Paul, when you gonna put a ring on that?"

"Mind your own jewelry."

Snorting, Alain fiddled with the chain to his locket necklace under his shirt as Paul walked away.

Summer was over and things had calmed down in Fall, bits and pieces of my life falling in to place with my live-in boyfriend. I still missed working, that piece I needed back. I desperately needed that back if even Alain was taking cracks at my current live in situation and going as far to call me a housewife. Paul and I were not even married. And I was a man.

I whined, hiding my face again as Alain gave me a final look. Sipping his beer he chuckled and Paul rubbed my lower back, carrying me up the stairs. Pikachu leaped out from between Paul and I and ran off towards the living room, back to Alain and Shinx. I got a kiss on the cheek from Paul, the skin there still pink and warm. Alain lifted two fingers off his beer bottle to wave me off.

"Were you really sitting around in your pajamas waiting for me to come home all day?"

"Yes..." I admitted shyly.

"Hm"

My boyfriend laughed, a single amused chuckle before he came to the door of our bedroom. He opened it then shut it behind us. I was put down on the bed and Paul came down to kiss me on the mouth before excusing himself to shower and change out of his work clothes.

"I'll be back soon"

After a quick shower, Paul came out with his towel wrapped around his hips. He went and got some boxers and pajama bottoms to get comfortable with me. When he got in bed, I got in close to him as he turned on the T.V. Resting on him, I debated speaking up before deciding to just do it.

With Gary no longer a concern, I mentioned I wanted to reapply at the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy was always looking for extra custodial help. Paul and I still weren't on the same page with that conversation. We seemed to go around in circles; I wanted to work he didn't want me to work. I argued I worked that job fine before and he wouldn't budge. He rubbed my back as I hugged him dejectedly, probably pouting. Inside I was frustrated.

"You don't need a job. I have you taken care of. You can stay home"

Again, that left me with the impression Paul wanted me to stay home like some housewife... just like Alain teased me about. I didn't want to be a housewife figure if there was nothing to look after! It defeated the purpose! I didn't respond to Paul and he tapped my nose, making me look up at him.

He saw the pout.

"Don't give me that face."

"I want a job..."

"I want you home."

Casting my eyes up at him I frowned, dejected and frustrated. He frowned and touched my face. I tilted my face away to show I wasn't happy with him right that moment. Paul turned over, rolling me to lie flat on my back. He layered himself over me and kissed along my neck, a hand sliding over my nightshirt. I ignored it, not giving in to him.

"Just let me take care of you" he insisted. "Don't be so stubborn"

"I'm stubborn?"

Paul ignored the point I tried to make, knowing I was right. If anyone was being stubborn, it was him. We didn't talk about that though, instead Paul initiated a make out session. At the time I probably should have been annoyed at the change in topic but his bulging muscles under my hands and his body weight pressing down on me were … distracting.

"Paul... you don't have to take care of me all the time." I explained as his mouth was now exploring my neck.

"I want to." He told me, pressing me down to the bed with his weight. "Baby, just let me take care of you. You can rely on me."

"I wish you'd let me take care of myself a little more..."

"You deserve to be taken care of. Let me do the work."

As my legs came up to wrap around his waist I decided I'd push my argument at a later point. I missed my boyfriend all day, there were more important things to do than argue over a job. There were worse things than having a boyfriend who only wanted to give you everything he could. When Paul's hands found their way in to my pants he knew he'd won for the day. I wasn't even mad... but it wasn't over.

xxxxx

"Paul's being stubborn"

"When isn't my little brother stubborn?"

I ended up venting to Paul's brother about my unemployment dilemma during one of my afternoon visits to his house a couple weeks later. I'd sulked around a bit from Paul after our last disagreement about me working. Paul reminded me he didn't doubt I was capable of working, he just didn't want me working some shitty minimum wage job. He knew that when I worked for Nurse Joy I'd been lucky to be treated well. It still didn't make me feel any better though. Paul promised me everything would work out.

So needing to talk, I looked for Reggie. Around one o'clock and I was over, needing human interaction sooner than Paul could provide it while not off work yet. I didn't go in for lunch that day because he'd gone in extra early and would be out around two anyways. To me, venting to Reggie was more important than having lunch with Paul that day.

Sitting on the floor surrounded by some baby Pichu, I watched them play amongst each other. Pikachu kept nearby, looking over his babies proudly. They had hatched weeks prior and were growing well. Reggie had one in hand and looked it over, noting traits and such that it had.

"I think this one will do for the trainer" he mentioned approvingly, putting the Pichu down. "Now back to Paul... I'm sure he means well with all this. You never know what he's planning … Just saying."

"I know he means well! I'm bored out of my mind though!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up. "Do you know what boredom is like? You have stuff to do all the time. I wish I had that!"

"You're really losing your mind over this, huh?"

Plopping back to lie on the living room floor, I let the Pichu climb on me. Two got on my belly and took turns jumping up and down. I didn't bother shooing them away. What was the point?

"Reggie, Paul may as well knock me up and take away my shoes at this point" I sighed. "How's that old expression go? 'Barefoot and pregnant'? Ugh."

"You're lucky you're a man, honestly. If he could keep you pregnant and at home he would. I wouldn't put it past him at all... thank God for small miracles."

"….is that a dick joke?"

Lifting my head, I squinted at Reggie. He chuckled and assured me he hadn't meant to insinuate any size related joke towards my genitals. I dropped my head back down on the floor. Reggie shook his head at my despair.

"Can I help you with something? Please?"

"Would helping me cook something make you feel better?" He offered.

"Not really..."

Reggie scoffed in good humor.

"Then you're not that bored!"

"I am that bored! I just don't know how to cook!"

"….you don't?"

Shaking my head no, I told him I could not cook. Reggie found that odd since I could do just about every other household task. Cleaning, sewing, laundry, gardening ect. Everything a housewife was expected to do, I could do. Except I couldn't cook.

"How do you not know how to cook? This is seriously baffling me here, Ash. What kind of housewife are you? Poor Paul."

"Hey! I resent that!"

" Ha!"

Reggie got a kick out of my disgruntlement. But the teasing left aside, he really couldn't fathom that cooking wasn't a skill of mine. How I knew everything else but not that one skill... he couldn't wrap his head around it. It seemed impossible to him.

"My mom never taught me. I asked but he always found a reason to not show me" I answered Reggie. "I think it was her way of trying to keep me dependent of her. In a very bad way."

"What do you mean?"

" Like, if I could clean then she didn't have to pick up after me. But if I couldn't cook then I'd kind of be forced to come home and eat, stay with her. "

"Your mother was a real picnic... sheesh."

"Mom was the Ursaring that comes along and destroys the picnic then takes a big ol' shit on it."

At my blunt statement Reggie laughed and came over to tap my side with his foot.

"You're spending too much time with Paul, he's rubbing off on you."

"Gee, I wonder why that is." I retorted sarcastically. "It's not like I have this thing that keeps me busy or anything. You know like... what are they called? Jobs?"

"Yeah. Way too much time with Paul. Come with me"

Reggie reached down to pull me to my feet and dragged me along to the kitchen. I asked what we were doing and he said it was time I learned to cook. I wasn't ecstatic but it was something to do. And it was useful... even I'd just be using the skill to make my boyfriend food when he was home from work.

xxxxxx

"So... I boil the rice until there's no more steam coming out from the lid?"

"That's right."

Reggie took a pot of freshly steamed sushi rice off the stove. He used a wooden spoon to scoop it in to a bowl. As the rice had been cooking, he showed me the rice vinegar and the sugar which would be added after the rice cooled. On a cutting board in front of me, we had crab meat, cucumbers and avocado set out to be sliced. After showing me how to cut them, he left me to do it on my own as he prepared the sticky rice.

I was shown how to make California rolls, Reggie spreading the ingredients out on sheets of Nori then rolling them up and cutting them. I made the next one and Reggie left me to finish the rest. He brewed tea and I got a quick tutorial for that even though it was the easiest thing ever.

The doorbell rang and Reggie went to answer it as I moved the sushi from the cutting board to a platter. A client came for the Pichu Reggie had picked for him. The door opened and shut again and I heard Reggie walking back, or so I thought. When I felt large hands grab my hips I knew it wasn't Reggie.

"What do we have here?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Watch the sass."

I got my ass pinched warningly and I wiggled it to shake off his hand. Paul kissed my cheek from behind and I nudged back at him with my shoulder passive aggressively. I wasn't mad at him but I was making a point to not encourage his view of me as a housebound figure because he really made no attempt to hide it.

"Moody little homemaker, huh?"

"Paul..."

My boyfriend felt up my ass and kept his face craned down towards mine. Holding me close, he watched as I continued moving sushi on to the platter. Lips on the shell of my ear he blew warm air gently, making me nearly shiver.

"What's so bad about this?"

"It's not bad... I just want to feel useful" I mumbled meekly as Paul looked at the food I made approvingly. "This is-"

"I think this is useful. You're always useful."

Looking down I focused on my task. Paul backed off when he heard the front door shut, signaling Reggie had sent off the client and would be coming back. Loosening his tie and undoing the top buttons of his shirt, I was stunned for a moment staring at Paul. He was just getting comfortable but it was kind of hot... that uniform of his caught my attention a lot more recently. The tie especially.

"Your boss let you off even earlier?" Reggie asked as he walked back in. "Wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"It was slowing down. She told me there were more interesting things to see at home"

At that Paul pinched my side and I batted his fingers away. I didn't like the teasing in front of his brother. When Paul pinched and poked at my body like that there was always a sexual motivation behind it. Him doing it while I was preparing food made it obvious to me he was taking pleasure in seeing me standing around doing housework. Doing it front of Reggie was just to get under my skin.

"Do you consider Ash cooking to be interesting?" Reggie asked.

"It'd be more interesting if he were wearing an apron" Paul's eyes went to my ass. "Just an apron."

"What you two do when I'm not around is your business. The aprons are under the sink."

I hoped Reggie would have scolded Paul but he didn't. He dismissed the blatantly sexual statement with ease, like it hadn't even phased him or made him the least bit uncomfortable. Jaw open, I stared at him. Paul's eyes went to the cabinet under the sink and I stuck a foot out in front of it defensively. My wides eyes went back to Reggie.

"What?"

"Don't encourage him!" I wailed, flinging my arm in Paul's direction. "He's bad enough on his own voluntary choice. "

"He was a temperamental kid but wasn't ever deviant. When did that change?"

Paul plucked a piece of sushi off the platter and plopped it in his mouth.

"Puberty" he answered, walking away as he chewed.

"Oh my God, Paul... that's your brother!"

"Like he doesn't know what kinky sex is."

There was no rebuttal from Reggie. He rolled his eyes away, Paul taking a seat at the table. He pulled a chair out and while taking his seat he pointed at his brother who was having difficulty keeping a straight face.

"I was twelve and came home from boxing practice to see this one and his boyfriend desecrating the living room floor once."

Looking for verification, I checked Reggie. He chuckled and I was in disbelief. Reggie had some regret, but not much. Paul was unamused, recalling his twelve year old brain being further scarred for life.

"I got home like ten minutes early. Just ten minutes."

"A lot can happen in ten minutes, Paul."

"Well clearly. The image of Alain pinned on his stomach with your pants unzipped was evidence of that."

Not needing to hear anymore, I held my hands up in Paul's direction. Waving them back and forth I tried shaking the visual of Reggie roughly fucking Alain in the ass on the living room floor. The living room floor I'd been lying on earlier. Never again.

"More than I needed to know."

"More than I needed to see."

Reaching over to grab the sushi, Reggie took the platter and brought it to the table. I still felt kind of awkward but Paul and Reggie were long past the unfortunate walk in years prior. They were comfortable enough with each other to joke about it the way they did but my boyfriend did make it clear that at the time he'd never been more tempted to wash his eyes out with bleach.

Reggie being his older brother, of course Paul could have gone without having to see that. But although the reveal was awkward... the visual wasn't the most horrible thing I'd ever pictured. Reggie and Alain were both good looking men, not that I had any interest in their previous sex life. However, I now knew who had been catching and who had been pitching between the sheets.

It became a little difficult to look Reggie in the face for a few minutes. He had the same face as Paul. They both had the same pronounced jaw line, although Paul had a stronger chin and wider mandible. The brothers also had the same black eyes set under flat brows. Their cheekbones and lips weren't as defined as mine were, but they each had a great head of hair and mouths that curled the same exact way when they smirked. Now I had suspicions he and Paul were alike in more ways...

"Don't picture it" my boyfriend said as I went quiet

"I'm not!"

A quick glance to Reggie and I covered my eyes, suddenly seeing what I assumed was his sex face. He and Paul looked an awful lot alike. The only reason I never paid much mind to it was because unlike Paul, Reggie's features were always bright with his smile. It made them look different, almost.

"I pictured it!"

"See what you did , Paul?" Reggie scolded. "He's traumatized."

Paul didn't accept blame but did look at me with an 'I warned you' look. Reggie was amused by me being so squeamish over him as a sexual being. He winked and pinched my side jokingly, dangerously close to my ass, making me scoot away with a loud squeak.

"Hey" Paul huffed to his brother "Hands off."

"Oh Ash is adorable, but he isn't my type. You know that. I'm just playing with him. "

"Go play with yourself instead"

I clamped my hands over my ears, running out of the kitchen screaming. Phrasing was everything and none of what Paul had said sounded innocent.

"That doesn't sound right!"

Reggie started laughing so hard. Paul crossed his arms, acting annoyed. It was his own fault, he should have thought his words out more carefully. He called me back in and I refused, still recovering from my horror.

"Ash get back here. It wasn't that bad"

"Yes it was! This is why I need a freaking job!"

Paul came in to get me after that.

His chair scraped the kitchen tile then the sound of his sneakers along the floor grew louder as he rounded the corner. I held a Pichu out to thwart him but Paul took the Pichu and set it down to scurry along. He rolled his eyes and got me up from the floor.

"Drama queen"

Reggie was still laughing over the whole ordeal. In Paul's arms I grumbled. He brought me back to the table. Paul put me back in my chair pinching the bridge of his nose as Reggie failed to keep it together.

The joke lingered as we ate lunch. After eating a less comfortable meal than normal with Paul and Reggie at the table, I helped clean up despite both brothers usually shooing me away. Reggie filled the rice pot with water to soak in the sink and I cleared the table avoiding looking at both of them.

Since I was helping Reggie clean up I told Paul to go take a shower how he wanted to. Bending over the table I picked up the empty platter we'd used for the sushi and got the underside of my ass pinched. I brushed Paul with my elbow in retaliation but he didn't care.

Paul walked away casually as I checked to make sure Reggie hadn't seen it. Reggie must have felt my eyes on him because he turned his head, catching my stare. He debated whether to say something but then didn't, chuckling to himself. Paul went to go take a shower but grabbed my ass fully before going. I yelped and flung an arm out to whack him but Paul had stepped away before I could land a hit to his chest. Reggie shook his head , knowing what happened. He looked back towards Paul.

"You might be in trouble" he warned.

"WHY ME!?"

"It's what you get for fantasizing about other men sexually."

My face falling in to a blank expression, I looked at Reggie. He laughed at the bullshit expression and assured me he was joking about it all. He beckoned me to him so he could wash the dishes I had in my hands. I set them down in the sink carefully and rolled up my sleeves to help wash. I wound up drying the dishes instead.

Shinx jumped up on to the counter, tilting his head back and forth. Growlithe came in soon after, plopping down on my feet. He grunted then rolled over and leaned his head on my shins. Happy as could be he stayed there as Reggie and I did the dishes. Reggie looked down at Growlithe smiling, really watching him for a moment before raising his eyes to me.

"The pokemon love you. I've never seen anything like it, the ones I raise have never taken this well to anyone before. Maybe you could you could stick around more often and give me a hand."

"I don't mind helping you out when you need it." I said. "It's not like Im ever busy. As you know someone doesn't want me employed."

"Well now you will be."

Reggie smiled as I began processing what he'd told me.

"Wait... you want me to work for you? Does Paul know?"

"Who do you think suggested it?"

My eyes went to the stairs where Paul had disappeared earlier on to go take his shower. My boyfriend found me a job. One he approved of without first mentioning it to me, but he was going to let me work none the less. Reggie saw the excitement in my eyes.

"Surprise" he chimed lightheartedly.

Caught between excited and shocked, I stared at the living room stairs. Reggie smiled and plucked the dish rag from my hand, tilting his head towards the kitchen exit.

"Go" he encouraged me. "I can take it from here."

I left the kitchen and hurried up the stairs to Paul's room. I couldn't hear the shower running as I approached the door so I assumed he was already dressed. When I barged in he was just getting out of the bathroom with his boxers on. I ran to him and leaped up , holding him around the neck with my arms and my legs around his waist.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kissing his cheek, I hugged him tight. Paul chuckled and reached back to flick off the bathroom light.

"What? Did my brother give you some good news?"

"I'm so happy! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Thought you might like the surprise."

Boredom would be a thing of the past now, I couldn't be more excited. What I'd forgotten to ask Reggie before running up to jump Paul was what I'd actually be doing with him. He said I'd be helping him with the pokemon. That was vague though.

"So what will I be doing here anyways?"

"Well my brother is really popular around here so he gets more requests than he can fill. So you'll be stepping in to help him pick up the slack."

Paul went on explaining what that entailed. Because I had no clue.

"Aside from breeding he has to groom pokemon, feed them, file paperwork and check each pokemon individually. Plus there's dealing with the clients and he has baby pokemon and adult ones to care for so as you'd imagine he is pretty busy."

Paul carried me with him as he went to his dresser for some sweats to lounge in. Holding my rear with one hand, he used the other to open the dresser.

"The Grooming is where you come in mostly." He clarified. "You're going to be trained as a breeder but Reggie's going to utilize you as a private groomer. And you'll still help him feed the pokemon, get to play with them and whatever."

Paul pulled a pair of black sweats from his dresser and shut the drawer. I wiggled excitedly and he lifted me higher in his hold, making me yelp. His hand smacked my backside, a healthy pop. I recovered from it and asked Paul what made him change his mind about me getting a job.

"I know Reggie will treat you right so I have no problem with you working here." He answered me. "Plus the pokemon love you just as much as you love them. My brother gets lonely and you'll keep him company so it all works out. He could use some help around here. "

"This is going to be great. Again, thank you so much! I can't even thank you enough."

"You can thank me another way."

He looked me dead in the eye and smirked.

"I'll put you to work right now"

Caught up in the excitement of what Paul did for me, I took the sweats he had in his hand and threw them to the floor. Putting my mouth on his I kissed him eagerly, bringing my tongue out to play right away. Paul grunted approvingly and took me to the bed where he sat down. His hands groped my sides, letting me lead the makeout session.

His boxers tented with his arousal as I kissed his aggressively, grinding my ass down in to him. He bucked his hips up in to me and tugged the hem of my shirt, showing he wanted it off. I was enjoying the kiss too much and ignored his signal. At that, he broke the kiss.

"Take it off" he groaned as my lips went to his jawline, feverishly pressing kisses. " You're wearing too much"

I whined a bit but then complied with his wishes when he bit down on my shoulder through my shirt. Balancing on my knees, I leaned my torso back and pulled my shirt off. Paul raked his fingers down my rib cage, leaning in to take a nipple between his lips. His tongue darted out to taste one and I swiveled my hips as the sensual heat filled my belly, steaming up my torso and heating my face.

"I'm supposed to be thanking you" I spoke up, trying to wriggle away from Paul who was getting carried away with my chest. "You're doing the work now."

I managed to free myself from Paul's mouth and leaned up to resume kissing him. He kissed me once and then pushed me away, insisting I finished getting undressed while I was already at it. Since my shirt already came off I went with it. Unbuttoning my jeans, I shimmied them down my hips and legs only getting down from Paul's lap briefly. In my boxer briefs I climbed back up and threw myself in to him.

Arm curled behind his neck, I reached down with the other and stroked him through the opening in his boxers. He slipped his hands down the back of my underwear. Our tongues wrestled as we tried to be as close to one another as we could manage. Enjoying the feeling of Paul's thick, hot flesh in my hand I felt up and down the length.

During our kissing, I squeezed his cock especially firm. He grunted from it and I did it again, enjoying the effect it had on him. Paul didn't yield to anyone but I did have some control over him, I could manipulate his arousal. What he did from there was out of my control but I could draw a reaction from my big, stoic boyfriend.

Paul nipped my lip as I began taking advantage of it, playing with his cock roughly until he was nearly a pile of putty. I didn't yield to his warning nip, I pretended it hadn't phased me. Squeezing from his base up, I gathered his natural lubricant in my palm. Sliding my fingers back down over him left his shaft slick and easier to play with. His girth was more than I could fully hold in my hand but the lubrication made him easier to stroke. He appreciated that, moaning deep in his chest as I touched him.

When he grabbed my ass hard roughly I wiggled my hips around, making it harder for him to fondle. Long fingers held me tighter, digging in to the plush flesh held in his hand. Hot, white fingerprints left where he grabbed. To test Paul's patience, I rubbed my body in to him as I stroked, moving my chest and hips against his torso. I gasped when real pain blossomed where Paul was roughly squeezing me.

"Play nice" Paul warned.

"I thought I was" I answered back, sliding my thumb in circles over his slit. "You were enjoying it."

"You're getting a little cocky."

More kissing and insistent touching ensued until Paul snatched my hand and pulled it off his length. Breathing heavy he caught his breath for a second, keeping from ejaculating. My fingers were sticky with his precum and I rubbed my forefinger and thumb together before sucking the fluid off my finger. Liking what tasted, I licked a bit off my thumb too.

"There's plenty more where that came from"

The hint wasn't subtle at all. Sill tasting my boyfriend's bittersweet essence on my tongue, I slid down his body on to the floor, kneeling at his feet. Paul freed his erection and took me by the head, guiding me forward to his lap. Pursing my lips , they pressed buttery soft kisses to his tip. My fingers wrapped around him as my lips parted delicately, tongue slipping out to taste more of him.

Gently I brought the swollen head between my wet lips, dragging the raised ridge of his mushroom tip between them without sucking. Just letting him feel the soft texture of my lips on his sensitive flesh, I glossed the saliva from our kisses around, catching bits of his sweet leakage.

As Paul's fingers curled in my hair I lightly suckled the tip, finally applying pressure where he needed it. I sucked, slowly flicking my tongue over his wet tip. I ran the flat of my tongue around, dipping the tip of the wet appendage down under the head. Lower my mouth sunk, beginning to take his shaft deeper towards my throat. Soon the head was nestled in my throat, hugged by wet heat.

My gag felt like a tickle in my throat as I teased Paul slowly, aiming low to not trigger my uvula. Breathing carefully I bobbed up and down on him, licking the under side of his head each time I passed it. Touching his thighs, I ran my hands over the tight muscles there, roaming up further to grope my boyfriend's sculpted waist.

He was getting bigger, I could feel it. The bumps and ridges of his muscles were growing, rising higher. His dedicated time spent pushing through higher training was paying off. I'd sat on his back through enough push ups to know he wasn't messing around. Grabbing at him hungrily, I moaned with his huge cock in my mouth.

Pulling me down, Paul shoved it deeper down my throat. The gag was quick and contained, not stopping me in the least. I kept going letting Paul play around with my gag reflex, choking me mildly with dick. His fluids began flowing more steadily, his hips rocking as he thrusted in to my mouth. I kept my mouth open for him, letting him fuck my face lightly.

The skin of his shaft darkened, showing how engorged he was. A stripe of sticky sweet fluid laid along my tongue as Paul's leakage dripped . When he pulled me off his erection to breath, I swallowed the precum he'd smeared along my tastebuds. Taking him in my hand again, I began stroking him and licking around the dewy tip.

Paul rejected my attempt to resume the blowjob, holding me just an inch away from the tip of his leaking erection. He poked my lips with it, the shaft bobbing and just out of reach each time he pulled away from my eager mouth.

"You want it that bad?" He questioned, teasing my lips. "You like sucking my cock?"

"I love it... Iet me finish you off."

I reached my tongue out to taste his tip and Paul groaned, letting go of my head to let me move freely. Wetly licking his flesh I got a good taste of him. Back to work I sucked him, hollowing my cheeks and waiting for the splash of heat to spray inside my mouth.

The bed covers rustled, Paul's fingers clenching the edge of the mattress. His brow furrowed and thighs tense, he grunted as I picked up pace to hurry him along. Quick strokes to his base and tight lips to his tip he groaned loudly. I glanced up and saw his eyes were glued behind me, looking down at the flash of skin peaking out from my underwear.

Calmly reaching behind myself with both hands, I took the elastic of my underwear between my fingertips. The boxer briefs were peeled down an inch, showing the peak of the split between my cheeks. I bent a little more at the waist to prop my ass out and continued to suck Paul off, his cock having been in my mouth the whole time. His stare never left their set target.

Side to side I wiggled my rear, making the flesh there jiggle. One hand came to rest on my boyfriend's knee as the other stayed behind me, tugging down my underwear a smidge more. I moaned around his cock in my mouth, not ready for what Paul was going to say.

"Touch yourself"

That order stopped me in my tracks. I paused servicing Paul. The interruption to his blowjob wasn't taken without complaint. Paul pushed my head down to resume what we'd been doing, repeating his order.

"I said touch yourself." He repeated.

When I brought a hand to the front of my briefs, Paul swatted my hand. I pulled off his cock to speak, not getting what the problem had been. He told me to touch myself.

"You just said-"

"Where was your hand when I said it?"

I was cut off with Paul huskily asking me a question. His dark eyes were narrowed lustfully, that deep voice building up that patronizing tone he used on me when taking control. The question didn't make sense to me at first and I kneeled there at his feet dumbstruck. Then it sunk in.

"Now wet those fingers and do as I said." Paul told me. "Don't make me say it again. I'll put you over my knee."

My middle and index finger went between my lips as I sucked them, coating them with saliva like Paul wanted. I couldn't look him in the eye again after getting that perverse stare, He knew just how badly what I was about to do would embarrass me. I still did it though.

For the first time, I stuck fingers in my own ass. I pressed against my entrance, Paul's cock now in my mouth again. Servicing him wasn't as easy a task now that I was multitasking. Playing with my own hole didn't come so easily being all I'd ever felt back there were Paul's large cock and fingers. My own fingers were much smaller, not taking up nearly as much space as I was accustomed to.

I got frustrated at my own touch, trying desperately to get as deep as I could. Knuckles pressed to my ass and I still wasn't satisfied. I squirmed, trying to get some more stimulation. It failed, only succeeding in showing Paul how much I needed him.

That didn't get me off the hook, though.

"Look how badly you want it" My boyfriend drawled from above me. "That ass of yours won't stay still."

I couldn't speak be it his cock was in my mouth, my head still bobbing up and down. Paul was pleased, watching me struggle to pleasure myself from behind. I couldn't do it. My fingertips were nowhere near my prostate, I physically could not reach it with my own hand. The angle was all wrong and my hands weren't accurately sized.

The show I put on was sincerely a display of my own desperation to please myself then. I was determined to prove I could pleasure myself from behind but with Paul's swollen cock stretching my lips near uncomfortable and my fingers failing to even reach my sweet spot, I showed Paul how badly I really did need him.

I gave up trying to pleasure myself, teasing my entrance instead for Paul because he was still watching. I kept sucking him, too aware of the painful burn between my legs. My erection wanted to be touched, alleviated of the pressure built there. Just as I thought I couldn't take the pressure anymore Paul reached his peak.

"Ash, Fuck" slipped from his lips, a string of profanity following it.

Holding his release in my mouth, I pulled off with a slick pop. Panting and hazy eyed, Paul watched as I swallowed. His release went down easily and I wiped the corners of my mouth. His body relaxed and he made no move to grab me. I took a hand away from my ass, lying my head down on one of his thighs for a breather. A moment of silence took over. Between my legs was burning but Paul seemed satisfied with how he finished.

"I'm not done with you."

My ears perked at his announcement and my stomach jumped excitedly. Paul's cock stood from his body still, hard and wanting more. There was more work to be done. And I had no problem with that at all.

Xxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well I am back! *Waves both excitedly but with an exhaustion worthy of enough caffeine to kill me* I finished the college semester about a week ago—ish and have been jumping between writing and relaxing. Sorry for the wait you guys! My brain feels semi fried but I'm recovering from what felt like never ending assignments. I hope the wait was at least worth it. I was super excited to get back in to this. Feel free to let me know your thoughts but otherwise thank you for reading! Still love you all! You guys motivate me like you don't even know. I couldn't ask for a more supporitive group of readers. So thank you!

xxxxx

"Paul, fuck! Take it easy-I said take it easy!"

Bent over the bed and stark naked, my hands were flat along the bed covers as Paul had himself buried inside me to the hilt. The bed had been creaking with his movement, the thrusts moving the mattress. Reggie was downstairs and as Paul rammed his cock in to me all I could worry about was the potential of our noise traveling through the floor.

"Just keep your ass up. Don't concern yourself with what I'm doing."

"Well that kind of hard to do with your freakin'… you know... up my ass!"

"My what?" Paul goaded me, bending down to bite my earlobe. "Go ahead, say it."

"Y-Your cock..."

I couldn't look him in the eye so I kept my sight glued to the navy blue bed covers in front of me. Paul chuckled and the sound sent a chill up my spine, the kind that told me I was either in a heap load of trouble or in for something good.

"You fucking love it."

Between my shoulder blades Paul's large hand pushed me down, pinning me flat to my chest. Ass propped up and still bent over, I had to lay my cheek on the sheets to breath. He held me there, then jutted his pelvis forward with a powerful thrust hard enough to truly scare me. He hit my prostate so forcefully it almost hurt, just almost. That deep sensation was something I hadn't felt before and without any control over it, I yelped.

Paul kept moving, but was more careful about it. My face was warm and I put a hand over my mouth in embarrassment. I'd never yelped quite like that, ever. High, and vocal cords strained. There was no way the sound didn't reach outside Paul's bedroom door at least. I was tense, now completey paranoid of being heard messing around. I knew it was Paul's house just as much as it was his older brother's... but I didn't need Reggie to know what we were up to.

Once I tensed with a hand over my mouth, Paul grunted. He didn't like the sudden withdrawal from the activities taking place. He snatched me by the wrist and freed my mouth , using that same wrist to pull me back up from my bent position on the bed. Manhandling me with ease, he hoisted me up to kneel on the bed. With my knees spread like a 'W" and ass sticking out over the edge of the bed, Paul had me lean back against his broad chest.

"You have a little more control this way." He explained, wrapping an arm across my stomach to hold me in place. "But don't forget who's in charge here."

A buck of his hips and I nearly yelped again, my body leaned back in to him. He brought his other hand to my hip, holding me to him as he was buried deep inside me. The contour of his chiseled V line pressed in to my ass, the dip of my back stuck to the last set of abs protruding from his abdomen. As he held the position, I moaned in arousal. My boyfriend was a sexy thing... large and in charge. There wasn't any other way to put it.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Then do as I say and we won't have any problems, will we?"

I shook my head 'no' and Paul caressed the ridge of my collarbone, placing his lips along the side of my face. A dry peck along the rise of my cheekbone and Paul revealed his front teeth. He dragged them over the skin there, feeling as my shoulders tensed in anticipation of a bite. His lips curled in to my skin and he kissed there for a long moment.

The hand on my hip began moving, sliding around to the front of my pelvis. I felt him trace inside the apex of my spread thighs, feeling around the tight skin there. His hips moved, fingers still caressing my collarbone. As my breath picked up, the pad of one index finger circled the rising bud formed on my chest. I shivered as a trail raked up the underside of my shaft, swiping up wetness there.

"This arouses you so much, doesn't it?" Paul's voice came from outside my ear.

"You know it does..." I answered back, fighting off the quiver in my voice.

"Then say it."

There wasn't anything to hide with Paul, but I couldn't get the words out as the pad of his sticky finger rubbed the head of my dick. Pressing in, precum oozed over the digit still teasing me. Paul's finger became slick and shiny with my fluids.

"A-Ah... Paul-"

"Hm? What was that?"

Swallowing my entire length with his hand, Paul began stroking me with long, firm squeezes from tip to base. I'd lost my breath, the sound of my voice caught in my throat for a grueling three seconds that stretched on forever. Hot, wet kisses were suckled along my neck as I stretched it back in pure reflex to the hot tingling consuming me from both the front and back. Buried so deep inside me, Paul had me trapped under the influence of his throbbing cock and my own. The hand he had wrapped around my cock may as well been around my vocal cords.

"If there's something you want to tell me you should get on with it before I lose my patience. "

Hips moving in a motion deliberately meant to kill my will to live that moment, Paul scraped his teeth where he'd been kissing.

"P-P-Paul..."

Slowly he began sinking his teeth in to my skin, the pressure increasing showing me he wasn't scared to break skin if need be. The dull edge of his front teeth could easily mark me up... and he had them right on my neck. Where I didn't want any marks. Of course I couldn't speak but I mustered the will to try. Only incoherent gibberish came out.

"Talk to me." he coaxed, teasing growl for a voice. "There's something right on the tip of your tongue, isn't there?"

There was something on the tip of my tongue, literally. Paul released my cock and brought a finger to my gaping mouth. Down the center of my tongue he dragged it, smearing my own essence across it and right down to the tip. My mouth salivated upon contact, my taste buds reacting to the new taste that was myself.

Paul had caught me off guard with that but I kept my mouth open for him. A clipped moan slipped from my throat, almost garbled as Paul added a finger and continued thrusting in to me. He played with my mouth and I closed my lips around his fingers, sucking around his knuckles. He loved it, I could hear it in his groan.

"You're not getting off that easy." he warned me. "Talk."

Fingers in my mouth, Paul pushed my head back to rest on him so I'd be looking up at him. In a burst of defiance, I sucked his fingers harder using my tongue to curl around them. With a steady stare on Paul, I disobeyed him. I fucking disobeyed him and the ballsy move shocked even me. Butterfree flooded my stomach at the glint glossed over Paul's intense coal stare. Smoke wafting within them like fire had been struck to light the coal and set it ablaze. I got him good... and I was in huge trouble.

"You want to play that game, huh?"

His thrusts paused as he pulled his fingers out to grab me by the chin. Mouth right above mine he held my face, forcing me to crane my neck over my shoulder. As he went to speak, he stopped at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. For me everything stopped, but for Paul it had just begun. A smirk so devious it could put the devil himself to shame came across Paul's lips and all the color drained from my flushed face.

Reggie was walking up the stairs and Paul began fucking me with a pace I wasn't ready for. Paul's fingers out of my mouth, I had nothing to occupy it with. I bit down on my lip, straining not to make any noise as Paul thrusted away behind me. His thrusts got stronger as Reggie began walking down our side of the hallway. Paul had me kneeled on his side of the bed, meaning I faced the direction of the door.

I couldn't help but notice the door wasn't locked.

"Sounds like he's gonna come knocking, a shame that door isn't locked." Paul patronized me lowly. " I guess you forgot to do that when you came running in to see me with that hundred-watt smile and tight ass of yours. Huh?"

"Oh my god. Paul, no-"

"You best better get talking then."

Reggie's footsteps were getting closer and if Paul held true to his threat then once Reggie came knocking, Paul wasn't going to say anything in warning for him not to come in. My heart hammered so hard inside my chest it was overwhelming. My diaphragm shook as I struggled to force myself to speak. Because now, Paul was purposely interfering with that.

"Paul, I love it- AH!"

"Love what, Ash?"

A hard thrust forward and color returned to my face, red filling the apples of my cheeks and bridge of my nose. Teary eyed and whimpering under my breath, I trembled as Reggie came dangerously close towards the door.

"I love you inside me-"

"Love my WHAT inside you?"

"Your cock!"

I whispered harshly, squeaking as the cartilage of my ear was nipped. Hot breath blew inside my ear canal with Paul's dick pressing on my pulsing prostate like a joy buzzer. Sweat formed across my whole body, Paul's skin dry as bone in comparison to me. He kept moving, showing no sign of being pleased with me. Knowing what he wanted to hear, I whined low in my throat and clenched around him as pleasurable humming built inside me dangerously fast.

"It turns me on, I love it." I gasped, heart pounding and nerves gone haywire. "Paul please-"

My eyes were glued to the door and I could see Reggie's shadow begin to shift under the door. Adrenaline filling me to the brim, I hyperventilated as my peak began to approach. The sound of Reggie's footsteps right outside the door grew perfectly clear and my release shot from me. My mouth opened and Paul clapped his hand over it, muffling me. Lips outside my ear, he shushed me. I could hardly contain myself despite how embarrassed I was. Paul grunted and his hips shot forward, rocking against me as he came.

His heat filled me and to my surprise, Reggie never stopped at our door. He just kept on walking by. His chattered on to whatever pokemon he had with him. His footsteps went on down the hallway, a closet opening as he rummaged through it. My eyes were wide as I panted, leaning back in to Paul's chest that was damp with my perspiration.

"Fuck..." I sighed out loud, tired and relieved. "That was close."

"Pft." Paul retorted, dissmisvely.

"…?"

He pulled out and I crawled forward towards the center of the bed. Paul sat down on the bed and reached for the box of tissues. I saw a mischievous gleam in his eye, like he found something funny. Or like he'd gotten away with something. I blinked in a puzzled sort of way then heard Reggie talking.

"Let's get this vacuum downstairs, guys." He cooed to the pokemon out there with him. "Gotta finish cleaning. Come on."

The closet door Reggie had opened was shut and he walked down the hallways past out door again. Down the stairs he went with the vacuum and seconds later it was turned on. The whir of the vacuum went on, coming through the walls as Reggie carried on with some housework. Not once during any of that had he stopped at our door.

With realization I whipped my head around to face Paul. He nonchalantly held out the tissue box for me to take. I took it from him and whacked him in the chest with the cardboard.

"That was- that was-" I sputtered "...That was complete-"

"Completely hot."

"Paul!"

I huffed, not being taken seriously with my rosy complexion and glossy eyes that screamed 'just got my rocks off'. I tried whacking him again but Paul caught the tissue box mid swing and dropped it back to the nightstand. I was pulled in to Paul's lap, his hands holding me by each wrist.

"You're too cute. Mad and shit, come here."

Paul kissed my mouth and I tried wiggling my hands from his grip. He let go as I tried pulling away and as a result I wound up falling back in to the bedspread. Paul crawled over me, trapping me with an arm placed on either side of my torso. I put a knee up to thwart him but all my boyfriend had to do was swipe it away with swift bunt of his own knee. Kisses peppered up my collar bone to the base of my neck, Paul tracing his mouth to my jugular.

"Baby, I was just messing with you. I knew Reggie wasn't going to come and walk in on us."

"Well I figured that out a little too late." I grumbled. "I was terrified. I really thought he was going to walk in."

"I'd never let anyone else see you like that."

Resting one arm above my head, Paul leaned his weight on it and cupped the side of my face with one hand. Stroking my cheekbone with his thumb, Paul kissed me on the mouth. It was firm and possessive, his tongue forcing itself past my lips. The force of his kiss pushed my skull down in the mattress, my legs being spread further apart by Paul's knees.

"You're mine." Paul mumbled lowly against my lips. "Don't you forget that either. Like hell I'd let anyone see you like that. I'm not one for sharing."

Paul continued kissing me and I brought my hands up to hug him. There was something so scary about the way he spoke about me, possessive and making no attempt to hide it. But it made me feel so safe and wanted... still, my shock to his territorial tone showed through my expression. Paul stared back at me, expression level and his lips just shy of forming a scowl.

"There shouldn't be a problem with that."

I shook my head and brought him back down to me, then placed my mouth on his chastely. One peck turned to two and soon I was opening my mouth for him, welcoming the weight of his body upon mine as my legs seemed to spread upon their own will.

Xxxxx

My training under Reggie was to start the next day he told me before Paul and I left for the night. After going home for the night with Paul, I woke up the next morning as Paul's alarm went off bright and early. The bed creaked as he rolled over and leaned a long arm over me. Grabbing his dex, he shut off the alarm and kissed the top of my head. I rolled over in to him and wrapped my arms around his waist to bury myself in to his chest.

"I have to get up."

"Five more minutes, Paul..."

My boyfriend snorted and shook his head before settling down. Dragging a finger over my hair, he played with the tufts of bedhead I sported that morning. Still half asleep I mumbled to myself sleepily, my arms growing limp on Paul.

"My brother is expecting you at Noon." He informed me, smoothing out my hair with little success.

"What time is it now?"

"It's almost eight."

Making a noise in understanding I didn't make a move to get up. Paul curled his arm around me and held me close, watching me as I drifted between falling asleep and holding on so I could enjoy my time with him in bed before he had to get up for work.

"You'll fall asleep like that." He warned me, some amusement in the gravely morning voice of his.

"It's your fault... your chest is warm." I reasoned, stifling a yawn between his pecs. "It makes me sleepier."

"Sure, let's play the blame game."

Paul pinched the tip of my nose between two fingers and wiggled it back and forth a bit. I swatted his hand away and he chuckled. Kissing me again on the head he began getting up to go take a shower. The light from the bathroom shone in the darkness of our room, the light spilling out from the corners of the door while the showerhead turned on. About ten minutes later the bathroom door opened, letting light in that cast over the foot of the bed.

With a towel wrapped around his waist Paul went to the walk in closet and flicked the light switch in there. His hangers clacked as he picked what he needed for the day, zippers and buttons being set straight alongside the rustling of clothing. The closet light was shut off and Paul came out, walking over to my side of the bed. Something on the nightstand was picked up.

"I'm setting your alarm for ten just in case."

A few clicks and Paul placed my dex back on the nightstand. As it was put back, I opened my eyes sleepily. Paul leaned down give a kiss goodbye on the forehead, reminding me to leave the house half an hour early to be on time for Reggie. He was expecting me at Lunch time.

When Paul left I fell back asleep only to be woken up not by the alarm Paul had set for me, but by something poking me on the nose. Alain's Shinx sat in front of my face, chipper with his tail curled up high. His paw came down on my face again, booping me on the nose. I blinked a few times, then as I woke up I began wondering how he'd gotten in to the room. Paul never left the bedroom door open while either of us was sleeping. Ever.

"Shinx, buddy... it's kind of early. How'd you get in here?"

The Shinx proudly curled it's tail around as if to tell me he'd done so on his own. Looking at the door, I saw it was open just enough so that Shinx could waltz in. I shook my head and pat the cat pokemon on the head before sitting up to check the time. It was just shy of ten in the morning, about quarter till ten. Yawning, I put my dex down and made my way to the bathroom.

Brushing my teeth and showering, I walked out to find Pikachu and Shinx having a conversation of sorts. They both paused when I walked in, then carried on as I went to the closet. As I finished getting dressed Pikachu poked his head in, my hat in his hands. I laughed and took it from him, putting it on my head.

"Thank's buddy."

"Chu!"

Pikachu and Shinx followed me downstairs as I went to find something to snack on. Shinx latched himself to my shin and Pikachu trailed behind me. Taking a banana off the counter, I peeled it and took a bite. Alain walked in with his guitar slung across his back. He waved to me with two fingers, opening a nearby cabinet for a thermos that he began to fill with coffee Paul had left in the coffee pot.

"I don't know much about coffee since I don't drink it but wouldn't a fresh batch taste better? That must be cold by now. Paul left over an hour ago."

"I'm gonna add some cream to it then ice it." He explained. "Paul knows me pretty well. Which is why he leaves the coffee out to cool off. I've drank it like this for years."

"Oh...my bad."

Alain set the empty coffee pot in the sink and shook his head, signaling me not to worry. He gestured to the fridge and asked me to grab him the creamer. I got it for him, handing it over. Alain spotted Shinx on my shin and began pouring some creamer in to his thermos.

"Shinx, it's a little early to be bugging people isn't it?" He questioned the cat, setting the creamer down.

"I don't mind. He's just being friendly."

"Don't I know it. He really likes you. You must have that special 'aura' thing that old woman talks about."

"What?"

"The old woman, you know. Your grandma. Maggie is her name, right?"

I nodded and Alain went over to the freezer for some ice. One by one he plopped the cubes in to the thermos and shut it before swiveling it around to chill it. He glanced to the clock and said he had to leave for work soon. Curiously, he looked at me.

"So why are you up so early? You get a job or something?"

"...Yeah, actually."

"Your husband finally caved. Good for you, wow."

I rolled my eyes at Alain calling Paul my husband, my dark complexion doing me a favor by also hiding the light blush blossoming across my cheeks. There was something so incredibly nice about the word 'husband' being used to describe Paul... just the thought of it was enough to make me flush. That was a long way ahead though. Alain's use of the word was just to get a rise out of me, however.

"We're not married. Stop calling him my husband."

"Like you wouldn't say 'yes' if he asked to be. Please." Alain dismissed, smirking at the undeniable proof now staining through my cheeks. "Once he pops the question you're gonna be his little housewife and do whatever he wants."

"… what's your point?"

Opening the thermos again, Alain took a sip and nodded a few times. With sincere curiosity, he crossed his arm and fiddled with the thermos held in his hand. Looking me confidently in the eye with his icey blue stare, he posed a question.

"I know Paul, he has his eyes locked on you. It's really just a matter of time 'till you're his little blushing bride and whatnot. That being said, I can't figure out what's taking him so long. Why the wait?"

"I don't know?"

"There has to be something."

"Paul and I have only been together since summer... thats hardly a few months."

Alain rolled his eyes at that.

"Paul doesn't give a shit about social shit like that. If he wanted to marry you when he came home from work tonight he would."

"That's a two-way agreement..."

"Well I doubt if your knight in shining armor asked for your hand on the spot that you'd tell him no. Don't even try to tell me I'm wrong. "

Again, my face was warm. Shrugging my shoulders I looked away from Alain.

"Why do you care?"

"You two are living in my house. I like to stay current with what's brewing and what not. Paul's always had the sincerity of an open book with his good intentions and shit. He's just masked with a dark cover, doesn't talk much. Hard to figure him out. He's changed a lot though. I can't trace that back to anything but you."

Alain's eyes went to the clock again and he clicked his tongue inside his cheek.

"I gotta head out. Chin up, Ash. I mean no harm." Alain assured me. "If anything I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks Alain... I appreciate that given that you once-you know, nevermind. Just thanks."

It was quiet for a second and Alain mulled over the thoughts pacing around his head. Debating whether to speak, he took a moment. When he did decide to speak, it was after looking at Shinx.

"I never meant any harm with Paul those years back... I was lonely. And he just has a heart all his brother's whether he accepts that or not. If you look real deep past their personalities and whatever, they really are the same person. It's hard not to want him. "

"What stopped you from wanting him then?"

"I want someone else more. Much more."

Alain adjusted the guitar case on his back and Shinx let go of my shin to tell Alain goodbye. He crawled over and Alain picked him up, pecking the blue cat's nose before going to work. The cat followed him all the way to the door. When I left after him later on, Shinx tried following me out. Nudging him back inside with my foot how Paul had shown me to do, I left. But not without hearing the sad cry from the other side of the door. Pikachu's ears drooped.

Xxxxx

When I arrived at Reggie's I was half an hour early. I heard him in the backyard so instead of ringing the doorbell I went around back. The Pokemon were helping him gather berries and Pikachu jumped from my shoulder to go join in. Except, instead of going to gather berries my Pikachu went up to the basket sitting in the grass and took one from it. Happily bringing it to his mouth he took a big bite. Reggie looked over to his right from his crouched position in front of the berry bush and laughed.

"There you are, now where's Ash?" He asked Pikachu.

"Pika!"

Pointing in the direction I was walking, Pikachu alerted Reggie to my presence. Reggie's face lit up and he waved to me. I waved back and approached, apologizing for Pikachu getting in to the berries.

"Oh nothing wrong with it. That's what the berries are for anyways." Reggie stated before looking down at Pikachu with a doting grin. "Is it good?"

My Pikachu nodded enthusiastically and finished off the berry in one more bite. The other pokemon came in, sniffing around the basket.

"Go ahead guys, have one." he told them, seeing as they were all peckish. "Just one though, lunch is being served up soon."

The Pokemon all rejoiced and took a berry each. Reggie looked at me and smiled.

"You're gonna help me with that. We'll have some lunch too then we're gonna get to work."

Smiling back, happy and optimistic, I agreed.

"Sounds great."

Already knowing how to feed the pokemon, I measured out the food and filled the pokemon dishes. Fresh water was set out by Reggie and as the pokemon ate he had me check off how much of their food each was eating. Some of the babies Reggie still had in his possession had poor appetites, only eating about half their food before toddling off. Growlithe came over and helped with that, eating up all the scraps.

"What a glutton." Reggie chuckled as I shoo'd Growlithe away once he'd resorted to licking the now empty dishes. "He loves food."

"He sure does. Good thing he runs around all day or else he'd be the chunkiest Growlithe ever."

"I doubt you'd have any trouble loving him if he had a pudgy belly."

Shooing Growlithe didn't really work because he came back towards me and started jumping around like he wanted to play. I agreed with Reggie though, Growlithe was cute. If he overate too much and gained weight it would make his puppy face irresistible. Thankfully he wasn't chunky, giving me the willpower to shoo him away as he tried playing.

"Hey, hey! I'm working." I scolded him.

"Oh you can play with. I'm going to make our lunch now. You can play while it's cooking."

Done with the clipboard I put it aside and Reggie whistled for Growlithe's attention, telling him to go fetch a toy. The puppy pokemon bolted from the kitchen and came back with a rope in his mouth. On one end there was knot which Growlithe held in his mouth playfully. I wound up playing tug of war with Growlithe as Reggie cooked up some ramen with all the fixings and garnish.

When it was time to eat, I went to the kitchen sink to wash my hands. Growlithe followed me all the way across the kitchen floor, rope in his mouth whining with ears drooped down. I apologized to him and he whined more, tilting his nose down and raising his eyes to look at me.

"I can't play anymore right now. Maybe we'll play more later? Is that better?" I consoled him.

"Oh he just pulls at your heartstrings, doesn't he?"

Placing a kettle of tea on the table, Reggie smiled down at Growlithe who had followed me as I sat down. He plopped down by my feet, grumbling in defeat. Resting his head on my sneaker he stayed put, the rope still held in his mouth protectively.

"He's so cute."

"Growlithe tend to be cute. Puppy faces that they have and all. But they're increibly loyal and obedient." Reggie explained to me. "They make good pokemon for battle, especially once they evolve. But as babies they can be a little aloof sometimes... as you see for yourself."

Growlithe on my foot was more than enough to confirm what Reggie had told me. He was nothing like his meaner, bigger brother whom had been taken by the trainer. His loss, really. The trainer missed out on a great pokemon.

"I think it's kind of mean the trainer didn't take him because he's small but at the same time I happy he didn't. Growlithe is so sweet. That trainer wouldn't have been very nice to him."

"That is very true. That trainer would have been an impatient type."

"It must be important to match Pokemon with the right kind of trainer."

"Right you are. You're going to do great here. I already know it."

That afternoon Reggie gave me a course on pokemon grooming, going in detail on which shampoos to use on what type of pokemon. Brush types and techniques, ect. I got a crash course to get me started, Reggie showing me what to do whilst letting me practice on various pokemon.

"I know you've helped me brush the pokemon before but we're gonna get in to some of the real nitty gritty. I want to get you proficient in grooming so you can take care of this for me while I focus on training you and caring for the pokemon." he explained, instructing me how to prepare a bath for a pokemon. "It's a trade off of sorts. If I'm training you then I need one less thing to do in it's place. Only so much time in the day. But this will all be worth it and pan out. I have no doubts."

With what was basically a little kid pool set up in the grass outside, Reggie prepared a bath. The water was warm and he placed the shampoo and conditioner, amongst other products such as detangler, next to the bath. He nodded approvingly at the set up then announced all we needed was a pokemon to have me practice on.

Sure enough my Pikachu came running over and curiously looked in to the pool. Smiling I went to pick him up. Pikachu squeaked, blanching when he realized he had been volunteered. Wanting nothing to do with it he began wiggling and trying to get away. He jumped from my arms and ran to hide behind Reggie.

"Aw c'mon, Pikachu... I need to practice."

"Pika pi!" He argued back, ears down in a clear show of apprehension."Chu..."

"Please Bud?"

Giving my Pikachu and crestfallen look, I convinced him to get in the water. Reggie almost snickered as Pikachu did what looked to be the walk of shame towards the tub. Looking in, he looked back at me and sighed.

"Thanks Buddy. I'll do my best."

I picked him up and put Pikachu in the water but not before double checking to make sure Reggie hadn't made it too warm. It was fine and I followed Reggie's instructions, pouring shampoo over my hands and lathering up Pikachu's fur while being mindful not to touch his cheeks.

"If this Pikachu wasn't so used to you I wouldn't let you practice on him. Electric types aren't the best to use when starting out. I can imagine you'd understand why."

Pikachu's cheeks zapped a little, static coming from them as a drop of water hit one. I chuckled nervously and Reggie assured me I was doing great. By the time I got Pikachu all rinsed off and conditioned, he'd begun to relax in to the bath. I rubbed conditioner in to his fur and he shut his eyes, smiling.

"Cha~"

"See you're a natural." Reggie praised me, impressed with my technique. "I didn't even have to correct you or step in."

Pikachu's bath finished without a hitch... until he decided to shake off his wet fur on me. I sputtered, putting my hands out as if it would shield me. I'd managed not to get myself too wet while washing Pikachu but there I was, my clothes speckled with water now. Reggie had an outright laugh at the expression on my face.

I shook my head in exasperation with my Pikachu. I went through the trouble to bathe him and he repaid me like that. Reggie handed me a towel to dry him off, explaining he would show me how to use the blow dyer and such another day. Pikachu vocalized happily as I made sure to dry him off very well, hugging him in the towel after. I pecked Pikachu's head and laughed at the disgruntled face he gave me.

"That's a rude face to make when someone kisses you, Pikachu."

"I'm sure he's appreciative in his own way." Reggie consoled me, digging in his apron pocket for something. "Well regardless, thank you helping us out. Why don't you take this for your trouble?"

Reggie pulled a pokebean from the pocket and held it out for Pikachu. He went right over and sniffed it before taking it from Reggie and plopping it in his mouth.

"Food is definitely the way to win him over... speaking of food winning him over. Here's Growlithe."

Growlithe came over and sniffed at Reggie's hand where Pikachu's pokebean had been. Reggie grinned and tapped the pokemon on the nose, chiding him.

"Uh-uh. If you want one you're letting Ash give you a bath."

Without further ado Growlithe leaped in to the tub with a big splash. I was covered in water as Growlithe began jumping around and rolling in it. On top of the shock, I was flabbergasted at the fact a fire type just leaped in to the water without any apprehension.

"He doesn't have a lit flame on his body so he can handle water just fine." Reggie clarified, getting over the chuckle set upon him by my impromptu rinse. "… You don't look too pleased though."

"I think I'm going to need a rain coat next time."

"I'm sure we could arrange it."

Washing Growlithe was not easy at all. He was too excited at the idea of getting a treat afterwards. By the time he was washed, conditioned and dried off, I was completely soaked. Happy with himself, Growlithe went over and got his pokebean, chewing it contently with loud smacks of his mouth before his tongue lolled out to the side.

"Are you proud of yourself?" I questioned him, blotting my wet shirt with the towel.

Growlithe came over and put his paws on my chest, tail wagging and eye gleaming. I relented my annoyance and pat him, getting licked across the face after. Reggie stood up and gathered up the products we'd used.

"Well I think you did great today, we can wrap it up for now. Tomorrow is a new day as the old expression goes."

"Thanks for this Reggie, I'm happy for the opportunity. "

"So am I."

I assumed Paul had worked some influence on Reggie for him to accept me as a trainee, but Reggie denied that. As he stood a few feet away from me dumping the water out of the tub on to the grass, he looked over his shoulder at me.

"I thought it was a great idea to take you on. I felt like you had a place working with pokemon but I didn't want to impose on you any ideas or pressure. When Paul asked if I'd consider having you work for me I kicked myself for not having thought of it first."

Reggie carried the empty tub to the back of the house, near the sliding door I stood at. He propped it against the wall.

"But that's Paul. He's always a few steps ahead."

"Yup, that's him. I wish I was like that, feels like I'm always lagging behind a step."

"You and Paul will balance each other out. That's small stuff."

Going inside the back sliding door, we were greeted by Shinx who crawled forward so Reggie would pick him up. Reggie picked him up and appraised the cat pokemon's shiny eyes.

"You look like you're up to something. Mischievous little thing." he cooed, stroking between his ears. "Hm? What are you up to?"

"Paul swears up and down that Shinx is shifty."

"Shinx isn't shifty. He's just very clever."

Shinx purred and played with the end of Reggie's long ponytail that hung over one shoulder. The pokemon didn't look very conniving to me.

"Good luck explaining that to Paul."

"Well he's always thought these two were strange. Or when I had two, I mean."

"...do you miss him?"

Stroking over Shinx's belly, Reggie watched as Shinx batted at the end of his ponytail. He nodded, almost mesmerized by the Shinx for a few seconds.

"I do. I miss him a lot. But I hope he'd doing well wherever he is." He answered me before his eyes subtly widened. "The Shinx... I hope he's okay."

Going silent I awkwardly nodded in agreement with Reggie. He bounced back from his lapse and cleared his throat. My pocket buzzed then and I checked it, seeing it was Paul. He gave a head's up that Maggie would be coming over for dinner and to give Reggie a heads up. I gave the message to Reggie and he was all for it, happy at the knowledge he would be meeting my infamous grandmother.

Already preparing to start dinner planning, he gestured for me to follow him to the kitchen. As he set to work inspecting the cabinets for what he could use later, I sat at the table snacking on some crackers and cheese. Reggie had gathered a few ideas for what he might make before coming to join me. He took some chunks of cheese and popped one in his mouth as I held out a cracker for Shinx to nibble on. At my feet Growlithe was begging, eyes glued to the cracker in my hand.

"It's been really nice having both you and Paul around so often." Reggie announced. " I'm almost sad you two don't live here, but since you've come in to the picture Paul does come around more willingly. And much more often. I hope it stays this way."

"Well if I'm working here then that kind of guarantees it, right?"

"Yes. But it still drives me crazy my little brother won't just stay here."

Paul had already given me his reasons for moving out. I understood why he felt the way he did, but while looking at his older brother I saw someone who was incredibly hurt by said decision.

"Has Paul said anything to you? I doubt he has but..."

Reggie's voice died off hopefully and I had to sit there and contemplate whether to play dumb and live with the guilt, or tell him the truth and risk both hurting his feelings and spilling something Paul had told me in confidence. I hesitated to answer and Reggie then signaled to me it was okay. I didn't have to tell him anything.

"I shouldn't stick my nose around. Paul's never liked that."

"I can't speak for Paul but I think he's just showing his gratitude for you in a non-conventional way."

Intrigued that I had spoken up, Reggie waited for me to continue with my train of thought.

"I'm not going to repeat anything he said, but this isn't anything against you. Paul's never said anything bitter about you to me. His reasons for keeping his distance really aren't to hurt you at all..."

"Whatever they are, I'm sure they're justified. I just miss having him home with me. The house just feels emptier as the days go on."

"I don't think it feels empty here."

"To me it does."

Reggie's face fell, giving me a look at the burden he carried with him.

" I remember having Paul on my own for the first night... I tucked him in to bed. Kissed his head and told him goodnight. I said I loved him then shut the door. I cried the minute I got back to my room. It was only me and Paul against the world that day, and every day that followed." He told me, eyes on the table between us. " I've given everything I can for him and I still don't think I've done enough. Paul has been a part of my life for so long I don't know how to fully rebuild it without him dead and center."

"I'm really confident Paul wants nothing more than for you to learn how to do that..."

"I still see him as my baby brother. I can't ever just let go the way I'm sure he wishes I would. I raised him. I've had his better interest at heart since he was born. I'll never not worried for Paul, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him."

With empathy to Reggie and how he felt, I expressed that I understood. He appreciated that I had leant an ear to his feelings but excused his abrupt purge. He was just another confession away from tearing up but stopped himself. Keeping composed how he'd trained himself to be with Paul during hard times, Reggie blinked to avoid crying.

"I would never wish this lonely feeling on anyone. Having you and Paul around has be wonderful. If there's anything I want for Paul, it's that he never mourns the loss of his mother. Or anyone else for that matter. He's rebuilt his life around you, so please stay near."

xxxxx


	26. Chapter 26

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Here's an update. Thanks for reading :)

xxxxxxx

A pot of pasta boiled on top of the stove, alongside it some sauce Reggie had whipped up with leftover tomatoes and onions from his summer garden harvest. A handful of herbs was thrown in it and he stirred with a watchful eye, smiling as he looked over at me.

I had the strainer waiting in the sink, oven mitts on my hands as I reached over to take the pasta off the stove. I dumped the spaghetti noodles in to the strainer, a starchy puff of steam coming up as I poured them out. As I removed he mitts Growlithe sat at my feet, looking up with begging eyes. Pulling a piece of spaghetti from the strainer I blew on it gently and gave it to Growlithe.

"If there's anything else you ever want me to teach you in the kitchen don't be scared to ask. "

"Huh?"

I snapped out of my mild distraction and Reggie repeated himself.

"Oh, thanks. I'm just happy you showed me how to make the eggplant parm..."

"Well it's Paul's favorite. I figured you'd want to know how to make it for him." He explained, bending over to look through the glass window in the oven. "He's all about spicy food when he can his hands on it but he's been obsessed with eggplant since he was little. He had it once and that was it, he was hooked."

The thought of Paul as a happy little kid did make me sad because it'd been ripped away from him, but it was also heartwarming to imagine him when he was happy. I could so see little Paul pestering his big brother for his favorite dish and said big brother jumping right on it. It seemed so naturally Reggie to make Paul whatever he wanted as a kid. Of course Paul hadn't been a spoiled brat asking for this and that with the snap of a finger, but it wasn't far fetched to think he easily could have had the power over what Reggie cooked.

Peering through the window of the oven still, Reggie nodded approvingly. The eggplant parm was doing great according to him. I was originally paranoid of messing it up and insisted Reggie make it. Reggie refused and coaxed me, albeit it firmly, that it was okay and I would be fine. My own efforts paid off and I didn't ruin dinner like I feared I would. Specifically, I didn't ruin Paul's favorite dish.

"Paul's going to be very happy with you come dinner time."

The table was set, plates and silverware all in place. Reggie had the spaghetti on the table with the sauce and a ladle ready. I prepared a tossed salad as Reggie made sure the table was I order, Growlithe walking around sniffing for any potential dropped bits. I brought over the salad and Reggie took it from me as the oven timer went off. As Reggie was leaned over the table, moving the salad bowl over next to the bread, he instructed me to take the eggplant from the oven.

"Grab that from the oven, Ash." He instructed me as the front door began opening. "Right on time it seems."

I went over to the oven with oven mitts on and opened it up. In came Paul with Maggie and she was quick to hurry her way over to Reggie and introduce herself. Her long, black curly hair tied back in her work bun still, it was obvious she had just gotten out of work just like Paul.

"I've had a hankerin' to meet you. Reggie is it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You can call me 'Maggie'. Everyone does, Dearie."

As Reggie shook Maggie's hand, she chuckled.

"Well everyone 'cept Paulie boy over there."

Right as she said it, I had put the eggplant on the stove top. Turning my head to the left I saw Paul had quietly made his way over to me and was leaning with his lower back to the countertop. He smirked as I greeted him and I couldn't figure out why.

"Looks good." He praised. "So does the food."

"Paul!"

"I like the apron look on you."

Looking down I saw I was wearing a cooking apron still. I wilted a bit from embarrassment and Maggie clicked her tongue, telling Paul to behave himself. Paul looked up and was nonchalant, unapologetically so.

"Paulie you best be nice to my grandbaby. Or I'll take him back." She warned with a warm smile and squinted eye. "Don't think I won't! I'll keep him. He's sweet as sugar that one."

"Don't I know it."

Maggie gave a cheerful cackle and came over to us. Opening her arms she engulfed me in a hug. Being she was shorter than I was, she had to reach up and take me by the shoulder to pull me down to her height. I got a big kiss on the forehead and my hair tousled. My face was warm as she basically coddled me right in front of Paul and Reggie. The woman I'd met as 'Maggie' was my grandmother. Small world if I'd ever see one.

"This one is mine but I can share." She told Paul before returning her attention to me. "Now. How have you been today, Sonny? I didn't see you at the diner yesterday."

"Sorry about that...I was here with Reggie yesterday afternoon."

I honestly felt bad for not visiting Maggie. She was always so happy to see me at the diner. Free food should have been initiative enough to see her, but at the time I had really needed some time to vent with Reggie. Funny enough he'd been in on Paul's plan that day. I'd vented to him about Paul refusing to let me work just to later find out that Reggie had a job waiting for me. All under Paul's say.

"Here with Reggie, hm? Was this one over here feeding you under my nose?"

Waggling a playful finger in Reggie's direction, Maggie gave him a warm hearted warning. Reggie reacted well, withholding a laugh as my tiny grandmother approached him with a bony finger pointed at him in what was supposed to be an intimidating fashion.

"You can't keep him all to yourself." She informed him. " I want to feed him too."

"I'm sure you understand it isn't easy to share him." Reggie chuckled, looking over in my direction with his bright white smile. "He's always so appreciate. Of course, I also like the company."

"Well we're gonna have to work something out then, Reggie. I need my grandbaby too. I'm tellin' ya, I'll take him back!"

Paul ended up chiming in, after he pinched me in the side though. I flinched at the touch, immediately guarding my ass by turning it away from him. Knowing his motivation was the apron I was wearing, I took it off and folded it up before he could tease me anymore.

"Gonna have to get through me. This is one is mine."

"Paulie you haven't a clue who you're talking to here."

At that Paul blinked, casually watching as my grandmother approached him. She shook a fist at him and pretended to throw a punch at his midsection. Paul didn't flinch at all, just looking down where Maggie's fist was aimed.

"Back in my day I was a feisty one! I would have taken on a man your size, you betcha!"

"Would you have won?" I asked wearily, my face showing my apprehension.

"Well, that's a good question."

An abrupt laugh from Reggie made Maggie wave a hand at him with a dismissive motion.

"Bah." She scoffed. "C'mere Paulie."

Not knowing what Maggie was doing, he didn't move as she came in closer. She put her hands on either side of him and patted his sides gently.

"You're a good one, Paulie. Don't let anything steer you from that."

Maggie walked off to take a look at the baby pokemon wandering around the living room. They were plentiful, all flocking to her. She looked them over, smiling at each and every one. Reggie resumed preparing for dinner and fetched a pitcher for the table, calling out to Maggie curiously. He asked her if she was interested in a pokemon due to her attention and close inspection of the group that had gathered around her.

"Are you looking to take one home?" He offered. "My gift to you."

"No, Dearie. 'Ol Maggie is just looking. Thank you kindly though."

From under the dining room table popped out Shinx's head and he came running over to me. He ran up the back of my pants and shirt before perching himself on my shoulder, purring next to my ear loudly with his chest puffed out proudly. Maggie's attention was drawn and she came back over, smiling widely at the Shinx.

"Now there you are."

Holding out a bony hand, Maggie gently rubbed the fur on Shinx's head. He purred and reached his paws out grab her fingers. He played with them and Maggie chortled, taking the Shinx from my shoulder. She cradled him in her arms and the little cat practically melted at her touch.

"Sweet little kitty." She cooed to the Shinx. "Lots of friends to play with you here, hm? Such a happy little kitty, yes."

Shinx smiled, yellow eyes shimmering and bright. Maggie tapped the cat pokemon's nose and smoothed out some fur on his belly. Reggie told us to make our way to the table to eat and caught sight of Maggie with his Shinx.

"He clings to you like he's known you forever."

"The Shinx are very intuitive creatures."

"I agree with you there. They know a good heart."

After staring at the pokemon in the eye for a moment Maggie said something to him a foreign language. It sounded like that, anyways. Kissing the blue cat pokemon on the head Maggie bent slowly to place him on the floor. Shinx stretched out his back for a second and followed us in to the kitchen.

Shinx disappeared back under the table, his tail brushing the tablecloth by my feet. Growlithe continued his happy patrol around the table, trying to work his big puppy eyes on anyone who look his way. Sitting around the table the bowl of salad was passed around, pasta filling our dishes with eggplant. When going to sit down, Paul was going to sit next to his brother so Maggie could sit next to me but Maggie waggled her finger.

"Oh, you can sit next to him. I'll take my seat next to the lovely Reggie." She insisted, nodding assertively. "I don't need no special treatment, Paulie."

"You pitched such a show over him earlier."

Maggie pinched Paul's white work shirt for his retort and gave him a motherly kind of eye. The one that said she would let him off the hook for his sarcasm. Paul didn't pay it much mind but it didn't go unseen by Reggie. He smiled to himself but kept quiet. Dinner was pleasant with the sounds of silverware on plates and food being moved around the table.

Maggie smiled wide and went on talking to Reggie, interested greatly in his work. As she spoke to him she kept strong eye contact. I remembered Maggie looking at me like that once, her gray eyes just looking right through me. I wondered if Reggie could feel her reading him like that. If he did he played it off well because he and my grandmother went on chatting.

It was casual and went on like any other dinner. Out of curiosity, Reggie asked Maggie why she waited so long to visit. He had heard about my grandmother from Paul, learning she was in the area. So, knowing I had problems with my mother, he didn't understand why Maggie and I weren't around each other more often if we got along. He was greatly concerned with my family relationships or lack of them to be precise. Something I didn't talk about was family because all I ever had in the past was my mother and... yeah.

Some people were just too painful for me to bring up. My absent father was someone I could barely even bring up to Paul. And he already knew the story behind what happened to him. Reggie hadn't a clue who I spoke to in my family and because of that he was immensely fascinated by my grandmother.

"I was blessed with seeing Ash again for the first time in years just recently." She explained to him, shaking her fork disapprovingly at the memory of my mother. "His mother is a beastly thing. I hadn't see him since he was just a wee child because of her. Oh if Karma were faster..."

I made brief eye contact with Maggie and she paused. Reggie saw the exchange and gauged my reaction, silently asking me if it was okay for him to be prying and touching upon such topics. I shrugged my shoulders a bit, almost unseen. Paul interjected, his stare on Reggie clearly directed. And his posture protective.

"Let's not make this awkward. It is what it is." Maggie advised the table as a whole. "I have my grandson now and that's all I could ever ask for. I couldn't care less for his mother."

Having the clear from Maggie to be open, Reggie asked a question. Unfortunately for him he asked with the incorrect understanding. He thought Maggie was my mother's mother.

"Oh, my apologies. Is your relationship with your daughter strained because of all this?"

"I haven't a daughter, Delia was my Daughter in law. Sadly. "

Reggie nodded in understanding.

"Oh, so your Ash's paternal grandmother?"

"Right you are."

"Is your son aware of all that's happened?"

Drinking from my glass, I set it down with the intent to reach for the pitcher and refill it. The mention of my father make me come to a halt before I could reach for a refill. Growlithe stopped near me, ears perked as I froze. Maggie and Reggie saw when I placed my glass down and the way I suddenly just stopped. They both reached for the pitcher and Maggie swatted his hand away. Reggie drew his hand back and laughed when Maggie clicked her tongue in victory.

"Gotta be quicker than that!" She boasted before standing to pick up the pitcher. "Here you go, Sonny. Let Granny Maggie fill that for you."

Maggie walked around the corner of the table and I was poured more to drink. Growlithe sniffed her shoe as she poured me a glass. Quietly I insisted I could have taken care of it myself when she placed the pitcher back down. My head was grabbed and she hugged it to her chest so tightly.

"Granny Maggie loves you. You remember that."

She took her seat again and as she ate from her plate she commented Reggie was doing well with me. Growlithe resumed his place near me, head rested on my shoe. The previous topic was dropped completely. Instead, Maggie complimented the food. The eggplant was great, according to her. Paul chimed in, agreeing with her. I was modest, not seeing what was so special about it. It tasted okay to me. I made it, it couldn't have been anything special.

"Food tastes better when someone else makes it for you." Reggie explained to me. "Believe me, once you start eating your own cooking for a while you'll understand what I mean."

"I'm sure Paulie here wouldn't mind some cooked meals from my grandson. Just be sure to return the favor. "

"Paul's been spending a lot of time home again. Ash won't have to do too much cooking while I'm here. Although I don't mind his help at all."

Paul helped himself to another piece of eggplant, his sleeve brushing my arm as he reached to put the spatula back in the pan. Growlithe had stood up at the sound of food being served and watched hopefully, but of course he got nothing from Paul. Ears down Growlithe laid down on my feet dejected.

"When we get our own place we'll take turns cooking."

My hand had gone down to pat Growlithe when my eyes widened at the mention of Paul planning to get us a place of our own. He hadn't seen my expression, his attention on his older brother who had froze. Paul rested his fork down on his plate and waited for Reggie to say something.

"Your own place?" Reggie questioned.

"Mhm." Paul grunted. "I started looking at apartments. Might invest in a condo."

Reggie faltered at Paul's announcement but made sure to smile. Paul's stare was stoic, watching his brother carefully for his reaction. I'd learned to gauge Paul's expressions, and although half of them were his passive stare, I could see the way he stared at Reggie was a clear indicator that he wasn't pleased.

The pregnant silence was almost painful.

"Where... Where are you looking?" Reggie asked after getting over the shock.

"Sinnoh."

Paul's answer was vague but he'd answered Reggie's biggest question. Paul was planning to stay local to the area. Reggie's biggest fear was disproved from happening, his little brother was not planning on hauling across regions. Still, Reggie was hung up on the sudden announcement Paul was looking to invest in property.

Returning his attention to his food, Paul continued to eat. My eyes were stuck on Paul just like Reggie's were. The news was sprung so suddenly. Big news and he'd dropped the bomb so casually. I wasn't really opposed to what Paul wanted but I just hadn't seen it coming. Neither had Reggie. As we sat there in shock, Maggie had an air about her that made it clear she was not the least bit surprised.

Following Paul's announcement, Reggie hadn't made a full recovery. But he scraped himself back together and shook off the shock. When dinner ended Reggie refused any help with the clean up. Paul was turned away as was Maggie. His big white smile didn't reach his eyes when he ushered me away. Paul took Maggie to the backyard to introduce her to the adult pokemon upon request.

I stayed behind, excusing myself to use the bathroom. I walked up the steps as the sliding door shut. Peeking over the handrail, I saw them get farther from the house before quickly hurrying back down the steps. As quietly as I could, I snuck back in to the kitchen. Peeking in I saw Reggie at the sink, his shoulders stiff as he washed dishes.

Having no idea what I was doing because I simply was not one who liked meddling in people's emotions due to it having bit me in the ass once before, I cautiously approached Reggie from behind. He was so focused on what he was doing that he couldn't hear me over the running water in the faucet. By the time I'd made it a few feet behind him, I stopped cold in my tracks. I had no idea what to say to him.

Shinx emerged from under the table and bolted across the kitchen tile right to Reggie. As paws touched his leg, Reggie looked down before doing a double take to me standing there. I twiddled my thumbs at a complete loss. Helpless to what I was supposed to do I hunched my shoulders. Reggie smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay."

"Are you?"

I winced at my own words, worried over Reggie. He nodded and looked away, his eyes back on the dishes he washed. Sidling up closer I took a dish rag and started drying the plates he'd set aside wet. The next plate to be dried was handed to me and I dried it off. My lips felt glued together as if glue held them shut.

"Reggie, I'm so sorry." I wound up whispering once I pried my lips apart. "I didn't know anything about this."

"Don't be sorry. Paul has every right to build a life with you on his own. I knew he would do this. I've just held on to this hope he'd finally come back home for good."

After my conversation with Reggie earlier that day I felt awful over Paul's announcement. Reggie loved his brother so much and missed him. Now Reggie had to swallow that his worst fear was coming true, Paul was getting away from him. Not only was he living outside the house, he was looking past renting rooms and in to actually getting us an entire place. Reggie wasn't ready.

And I wondered if I was.

Xxxxxx

Maggie went home soon after the time in the backyard with Paul. They never came looking for me when out, neither of them asked why I hadn't come looking to join them either. When Maggie announced her exit, Paul planned on walking her home. Reggie was quick to offer her a ride instead. My grandmother insisted on walking but Reggie didn't have the peace of mind to let her walk such a distance despite that being how she'd gotten to the house with Paul to begin with.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind a ride." She relented. "We'll chat a little."

I was hugged and kissed goodnight by Maggie before she left with Reggie. The front door to the house shut and Reggie's van started up before rolling out of the driveway. Paul's shoes on the floor drew in my attention and I flinched in surprise when I turned and he was suddenly sitting on the couch in the living room. Light on his feet for a big guy, Paul was.

"You going to come over here or stand there dumbstruck?"

"….is that a rhetorical question?"

"Come here."

I was still stuck on what had taken place at dinner. I looked at the front door when Reggie had left with Maggie then back at Paul, a helpless look on my face as I had no idea where to even begin. Paul nodded and beckoned me in.

My target had been the couch, but as I went to sit down Paul redirected my path. He pulled me in to his lap, my legs straddling him with my chest upon his. I looked up at him, my brown eyes expectant as I waited for him to say something. Paul positioned his hands on my ass, holding me close.

"I've been looking in to apartments."

"I heard..."

One hand roamed up from my ass to the hem of my shirt. Paul's warm palm rubbed up the skin of my lower back as he held eye contact with me. Black eyes serious and looking at me with a calculated caution, focus on my own wide brown eyes that stared back at him so unsurely.

"I'm not exactly getting an enthused vibes from you. Talk to me, Baby. What's wrong?"

My attention went to the door again, lower lip held between my teeth. I let my lip go and struggled to articulate my thoughts. And my bleeding heart. Paul took my silence and heard all I hadn't said.

"My brother will be fine, Ash."

"He doesn't want you to leave."

I had mumbled, barely in control of my voice. I wasn't happy like Paul wanted me to be, instead I was worried over his older brother. I wanted nothing more than to build my life with Paul but my heart went out to his brother. He was all he had. Paul knew that but his sympathy was limited.

"Well, I want to start my life." he told me, not holding back his aggravation at all. " And I want to start it with you, not my brother. "

Only nodding because I didn't know how else to respond, my stomach tightened worse as I thought of Reggie. He was struggling as is with being lonesome, and here his brother was only going to make it worse. Granted Paul didn't live at home but Reggie had gotten so used to Paul and I sleeping over from time to time. It had gotten his hopes up that maybe Paul would get comfortable and stay. If I knew Paul the way I thought I did, an actual home of our own meant he planned on putting down that boundary loud and clear.

Pulling me down in to him so I was lying on Paul almost, he cradled me in to his hold. Holding me so close and refusing to let my stare wander, Paul promised everything he had planned was for the best. In my stomach my muscles coiled, a tightness consuming the delicate organ I had developed over the years. I was happy that Paul was doing something so big for us, but I couldn't bring myself to be happy the way he wanted me to be.

"Reggie is going to miss you so much..."

"Ash, we don't live here. He needs to accept that." Paul corrected me matter of factly, keeping his voice calm as to not take his aggravation out on me. "You work for him now. He's going to see us all the time. Besides, I haven't even gotten us a place yet. There's gonna be time for him to adjust."

I felt like a child who couldn't understand what was going on, my boyfriend having to be so patient with me. I leaned up off his chest to rest on my knees, still straddled on his lap. Paul's hands didn't move from my body, if anything they held me tighter like I was going to get up and leave him there on the couch by himself. I looked down at where he held me tightly, then back at his face. His jaw was tense. Just as his grip was. His behavior led me to forget Reggie for a moment.

"….Did... Did I say something bad?"

"Not exactly. It's what you haven't said, really."

Placing my hands on Paul's tense forearms from where they were on my body, I drummed my fingers. His tendons, I could feel them under the tips of my fingers. I fiddled with his skin, trying to gather what I'd say to him. There were no angry vibes coming off of Paul but he wasn't exactly being lighthearted either. Something was wrong.

"What haven't I said?" I asked him, looking for what error I'd made without knowing. "I don't know what you want me to say, Paul."

"You could with telling me you're okay with this."

"I'm not sure if I am, though..."

My response didn't hit Paul well. At all. He was offended, at least that was how his body language came across. But in his eyes I could see the real problem. He was hurt. He thought I didn't want to take that step with him of having a home together. Before he could react, I hurried to do damage control.

"Paul I don't mean it like-"

"Then how do you mean it?" He cut in curtly, his patience abruptly evaporated. "Well?"

The low way his voice came out was scary, not going to deny that. There was no way to. His low set brows and clenched jaw were undeniably intimidating. Seated in his lap I no longer felt at ease at his touch. I was nervous. It'd been a while since I'd been on the receiving end of Paul's anger. My boyfriend was now mad at me.

I had to let that sink in.

Struck speechless from his piercing coal eyes, I clammed up. With the quickness at that. The only thing that spurred me to speak was Paul's stare growing harder by the passing second. I had to talk and I had to do it soon.

"I don't know if this is the right thing for us to do right now..."

"You don't want to have a life with me?"

My heart sank at the accusation. It wasn't true at all and I didn't understand why Paul would even think that. He hadn't been there when Reggie opened up to me. That was the only thing holding me back.

"That not what I said, Paul."

The hard eyes on me were not ones I ever wanted to be on the receiving end of. Logically I knew that at some point Paul would get mad at me for something, it happened in all relationships. But when actually faced with the inevitable, I didn't know what to do.

"I really would have thought you'd be on board with this."

"I want to have a place with you." I insisted. "I just don't know if we should right now."

I couldn't take Paul's eyes seering through me and my eyes watered. I hadn't meant to upset him at all, I wanted to start a life with him. But I'd gotten close to Reggie and it became second nature to take his feelings in to consideration too. Not just Paul's. Paul's anger subsided to irritation and he breathed inwards through his nostrils and released it with a sigh.

"I'm not trying to make you weepy, come here."

Wiping at the corner of one eye, I began leaning away as Paul tried drawing me back in to him. As hurt as I was, it was also incredibly insulting he'd jump to such a dramatic conclusion that I didn't want to have a life with him. I loved him too much to even consider the possibility of not starting a life with him. I wanted to marry him one day. He knew that.

Getting off his lap wasn't as easy as I wanted it to be. Paul didn't want to let me leave. He grabbed me by each wrist and held on, keeping me close. His large hands swallowed my wrists and struggling was pointless because I couldn't break his grip.

"Ash-"

"Paul, let go of me."

"Look, I'm sorry. "

I was really hurt and in that moment I wanted space but he wouldn't let me leave. After all I'd been through with Paul there was no reason for him to think the way that he had. It hurt, just so much. Paul knew me better than that. I thought he did.

"You know me better than that." I told him, unhappy with him. "Paul let go of me!"

In a second Paul had me pinned to the couch, his body over me and hands holding my hands down. My heart stopped and I was terrified. He didn't do anything to me, he just looked at me. I shook, tears swelling in the corner of my eyes again. Paul came down to my face and lightly shook his head.

"Never."

Too stunned to speak nothing came from my mouth. Teary eyed and mute I stared up at my massive boyfriend, his body looming over me as he kept me pinned by the wrists. Growlithe's claws tapped the floor as he walked in, taking in the scene. He didn't make any move to attack Paul, sitting there calmly.

My arms trembled in Paul's hold and his coal eyes softened despite the stoic expression he wore on the rest of his face.

"I would never hurt you."

His lips touched mine. So lightly his lips brushed mine.

"You should know me better than that."

Xxxxxxx

When Reggie came back from driving home Maggie Paul and I left. Reggie looked heavier around the shoulders than he did when he'd left. A goodnight to me and a goodnight to Paul then he excused himself for the night prior to our exit.

It was early Autumn, the evening night air still just comfortable enough I didn't really need a jacket just yet. But it was cooling down. The wind blew with a light chill across my arms and I brought them up to my chest, one hand under each armpit.

Paul's jacket was unzipped and I peered over at him as he took it off. I shook my head, telling him he didn't have to give me his jacket. The black and blue track jacket was draped on my shoulders anyways.

"Thanks Paul..."

"Any time."

There wasn't much to say as we walked home. Kricketot played their tune somewhere in the distance, their musical chirps filling the night. I looked up at the sky where the moon peeking out from behind some clouds. Slowly I put my arms through the sleeves of Paul's oversized jacket. The front was zipped up and I put my hands in the pockets.

Some wild Pikachu ran out of the bushes off the dirt road, scurrying across the path in to the other side of the forest. I tilted my head puzzled before frowning.

"I left Pikachu at Reggie's..."

"He'll be fine there. You know that."

"Yeah, but I feel bad. I forgot to go get him before we left."

Paul insisted there was no point worrying over it. Truth was not only had I forgotten Pikachu, I had done so because of Paul and I's … moment. I didn't have anything else to say and quieted. Paul reached in to his pant pocket and pulled out his cigarettes. The cardboard rustled as he opened it, pulling one out and holding it between his lips while he got the lighter.

The end was lit and he inhaled, smoke coming from the burning embers. One drag and he held the cigarette with the hand away from me, keeping the second hand smoke behind us. Something caught my attention.

"...it's been a bit since I've seen you smoke."

"I've been cutting back."

"Are you quitting? Or trying to?"

Paul took another drag and thought my question over.

"Not really. I've just found myself reaching for them less." He explained to me. "I should quit though. I'm not doing myself any favors smoking these."

"I think It would be nice if you quit." I piped in meekly. "The smell doesn't bother me or anything but it's just not a healthy habit."

"Do you want me to quit?"

His question was prying and sincerely curious. The smell of a cigarette really didn't bother me. It reminded me of my father, a nostalgic smell. I didn't outright have this desire for Paul to quit smoking but the more I thought about it, it wasn't good for him. Still, I wasn't going to tell him to quit. I wouldn't tell Paul what to do. After our moment at Reggie's I still wasn't sure how to approach him.

"I don't mind if you smoke. If you quit that's great... but I'm not going to tell you what to do."

Paul heard what I said and accepted it, but didn't press it any further. His cigarette was finished and he snuffed the lit end. We walked through the plaza on our way home per usual, glancing at my grandmother's empty stand closed for the night like many of the other stands there.

I remembered first meeting her, immediately thinking back on the food she'd sent me home with to apologize. She set so much in motion that day and I hadn't expected any of it. As off as I felt with Paul, seeing her stand was comforting. Making a note to myself I was determined to remember to thank Maggie for everything she'd done.

Looking at Paul through the corner of my eye I saw him looking straight ahead as we made our way toward's home. I was still upset with what had happened and I wondered where he stood on the problem. His hands were at his sides as he walked, unlike me who had my hands protectively in the pockets of the jacket on me.

I missed holding his hand already.

When the house came in to view we could hear the strumming of a guitar in the near distance. Alain was up on the roof playing, barely visible from the night sky casting darkness down upon him. I waved up at him and he nodded back. Approaching the house Paul went ahead of me to open the door, holding it open for me. I went in ahead of him and he shut the door behind us.

The gentle strumming of Alain's guitar came through the walls of the quiet house, following us as we walked through the living room and kitchen. Alain's Shinx wasn't anywhere in sight and I assumed he was with Alain as I started taking the steps upstairs. Paul followed behind me, the steps creaking under his weight.

Flicking the light on in our bedroom, I entered and left my shoes by the door. The jacket Paul leant me was unzipped and I handed it back to him. As he took it to hang in the walk-in closet I began undressing, stripping down to my underwear and tossing the clothes I'd worn that day in to the hamper.

"I'm hopping in the shower, Paul." I called out, making my way to the bathroom.

"Yup."

He didn't follow me in or ask to join, acknowledging what I said he called back. I shut myself in the bathroom and turned the shower head on washing myself off. I wasn't in there long, just long enough to clean off. Knowing Paul would need hot water too was a main motivator. I toweled off and left the bathroom, underwear in hand to put in the hamper. I dropped them in and Paul took his turn in the bathroom after me.

Not bothering with pajamas I put on a fresh pair of underwear. I folded back the sheets and sat on my side of the bed, legs criss crossed. Curiously I grabbed my dex and messaged Richie, asking how he was although I didn't expect to get an reply being he was probably sleeping.

To my surprise he was awake and responded back quickly like was usual for him. As he and I chatted back and forth Paul was still in the shower. Just like me, Richie had work the next day and let me go so he could go to bed for his morning shift at the Supermarket. After telling him goodnight and looking forward to seeing him in the upcoming days, I plugged my dex in on the bedside table and laid down. Pulling the blanket over my shoulders I got comfortable despite the lights still being on.

The bathroom door opened, Pauling coming out with his towel around his waist. Just like I had he dried off and skipped pajamas, just wearing underwear. He didn't look at me, and he didn't say anything. The bedroom light was turned off and he got in to bed behind me. In the dark I could hear my heart beating loudly in my ears, Alain's guitar no longer filling the air to compete with it.

Shutting my eyes I brought an arm up to adjust my pillow, getting comfortable. Curled around my pillow with knees bent up, I situated myself on my side of the bed. Close to the edge and away from Paul. I couldn't bring myself to go to bed without saying something to him.

"Goodnight, Paul."

The mattress shifted, Paul turning over. His heavy arm draped itself across my waist slowly. Very carefully he brought his body in close to mine, spooning me as he came all the way over to my side of the bed. With the edge in front of me and Paul behind me I had nowhere to go. I didn't anticipate him doing that.

His bare chest was hot along my back and I eased at the warm physical contact. I wasn't completely at ease though, because there was still an air of tension between us. Paul didn't say 'goodnight' back to me, but he did speak after getting comfortable with me in his hold.

"I love you." He told me softly in his gruff voice. "You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do... and I love you too."

My voice died off in the dark, Paul's yet to come back in. He stroked the skin of my belly, his head right behind mine. He buried his nose in my hair, kissing my scalp. Lying still I let him trail kisses down the back of my head to the nape of my neck. They were affectionate and gentle, no heat behind them. The hand on my belly stayed where it was, never venturing from it place or seeking to wander.

"I'm sorry about today." Paul apologized, still kissing my neck softly. "I fucked up."

Paul was being honest, everything about him seeped regret. He was so careful with me, trying to comfort me. I wanted to reciprocate the affection but something stuck out in the forefront of my mind. Curling my fingers around my pillow I squeezed it a bit.

"... you really hurt my feelings today."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"You scared me too."

Lips pressed harder to my neck and Paul whispered in to the skin there.

"Likewise."

"What?"

"You scared me too."

Lifting my head, I raised it off the pillow. I looked over my shoulder towards Paul although I couldn't see much of him in the dark. My cheek bumped his chin and Paul kissed that too, bringing his hand off my stomach to sweep back the pieces of my hair tickling his face.

"You scared me today." He repeated. "Like you don't even know."

"How did I scare you? I didn't do anything to you."

"I thought you rejected me. You threw me off big time."

Resting my head back down on my pillow, I hugged it tighter.

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way, Paul. I'm sorry you took it that way."

"Don't apologize to me. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I hurt your feelings too. That deserves an apology too."

Paul didn't respond to me immediately. He went quiet, still stroking my hair back. I pondered what to say to him, not sure where to continue from. Paul brought his arm back around me and spooned me close, bringing his face down to rest above mine.

"If you're not ready to have a place of own we can stay here for now. Whatever makes you happy." Paul told me. "Just don't hold back on me over Reggie, please."

"… Are you sure he'll be okay?"

My question was timid and unsure. I wanted to start a life of our own with Paul but I just fretted so much over Reggie's broken heart. He carried himself so cheerfully but if there was any power that could tug on his heartstrings it was Paul. Alain was a different source of pain but Paul... Reggie adored Paul. Anything for his little brother.

By being so selfless, Reggie was unfortunately selfish at the same time. Because Paul really didn't want Reggie's devotion. He wanted his brother to live his life for himself now. And to do that, Paul had to settle down somewhere permanently.

"My brother will be just fine. It's only an apartment, we'll still be near by." He promised, his low voice growing hopeful. "So do you think we could get on the same page with this? "

"I think we can...Yes. We can." I concluded. "I'd like that, living with you... just us."

Paul urged me to roll over towards him and I did without hesitation. He held me again and I was kissed gently without hurry. I placed my hands on Paul's chest, resting them there as I opened my mouth for him. The hands that had been so well behaved before began wandering over the cotton of my underwear.

Swiftly Paul was erect from his fondling my backside and the heat of my body pressed in to him. Carefully I reached down to grasp his erection, not expecting him to swat my hand away. With his lips against mine I made a small, confused sound. Paul pulled away just far enough to whisper against my lips.

"I have something to make up to you, don't I?"

He asked me rhetorically before rolling me over again, except this time he laid me on my stomach. Fingers went to the elastic band of my underwear, slowly pulling them down far enough to free my ass. Paul got on top of me and disappeared beneath the sheets...

His head moved down my body, kissing from my neck down my back. He was headed south without a doubt and his hot breath on my ass almost elicited a yelp. His strong hands kneaded each cheek as he playfully gnawed the flesh of my buttocks between his front teeth.

"Paul you don't have to do this..."

My half hearted plea was fueled by embarrassment. Paul had only ever done what he planned to do once. I was drunk and he had gotten away with it before because of that. Paul had his motive set and nothing was going to deter him. Especially not my shyness.

Holding the mounds of flesh apart, his tongue lashed out at my entrance without responding to my hesitancy. The sound that left my mouth was involuntary... and loud. I yelped and clapped a hand over my mouth, turning red as Paul set to work right away tracing and flicking his tongue over my entrance.

The hot wet texture was heavenly and so much more intense than I remembered it being while inebriated. I reached up with my other hand, grabbing at my abandoned pillow. Eyes shut tightly I kept a hand over my mouth, feeling as my pitiful whining rose in my throat. Paul had some mighty oral talents for someone who didn't like to use their mouth much.

He licked at me firmly, easing back to trace light, teasing circles around my entrance. Slowly my whining rose, slipping past my fingers. It was pointless and I let go with a gasp, sucking in air with hot and heavy pants. Between my legs I was hard, my erection still trapped in the front of my underwear.

Reaching down to free it, I raised my ass higher. Paul gripped my ass tighter, licking away before helping me pull down the underwear. With one hand he peeled down the garment from one side, pulling down from my hip. He didn't want to stop what he was doing so with one hand he worked the underwear down my legs until they were discarded by my feet.

I shifted my legs inwards, trying to squeeze my thighs and alleviate some of the pressure between my thighs. But now having nothing to bind my thighs, Paul made use of my full range of movement. Both my thighs were pulled apart immediately, Paul getting his torso between them after throwing the sheet off us. All the while his mouth aggressively eating me. Groaning, I went with it.

Reaching down between my legs I grasped myself, squeezing with a satisfactory grip to the throbbing flesh. The rumble of Paul's deep laugh vibrated in to me as I groaned, stroking with a slack hand. His fingers held me lovingly, a gentleness to his forceful grip on my ass. Giving in to him fully, I arched my back.

It was smolderingly hot the way he devoured me. His mouth attacking my flesh as if leftovers weren't an option. I moaned for him, giving him exactly what he wanted. Somehow it was so natural just giving in to Paul. There wasn't much to be won denying him.

The pace of my hand quickened with Paul, my cheeks turning rosy as I touched myself along with the wet sensation building from behind me. I called out to Paul, getting pulled back closer in his face as response. As I neared my climax a hand shot up and took hold of the wrist between my legs, snatching it away.

Caught in the heat of my nearing orgasm, I tried tugging my hand back. Again that day I was met with my boyfriend's vice grip, secure and unyielding to a measly tug of resistance from me. My other hand still clutching the pillow above me, I pleaded with Paul to let go.

"Paul, please..." I panted, unsuccessfully trying to take my hand back again. "Let me..."

Pulling back to speak, Paul lingered close to my entrance, flicking his tongue over the twitching hole a few times before speaking.

"Cum for me." He ordered, blowing a soft puff of air over my wet entrance. "Just like this."

"But-"

"Hands up by your head, both of them."

I didn't get my hand back, not right away. Paul let go and resumed his attention to my body after I obediently brought my dominant up to join it's counterpart. Sweltering kisses across the swell of my cheeks teased me, only lasting moments before Paul picked up where he'd left off on me. Mouth buried in my ass he lapped wetly, explicitly making my hips squirm.

There was no opportunity to adjust or acquaint myself with the abrupt onslaught of feverish fleshy swipes to my quivering entrance. Paul pushed me towards climax, drinking every sound that came from my mouth and indulging each shake and twitch of my body. He controlled it all, pulling away with a satisfied smirk once my release shot out on to the sheets beneath me.

I had no choice but to lie down in the sticky mess, collapsing after my orgasm. Paul massaged one of my cheeks before crawling up the bed back to me. A hand on my hip and he rolled me over completely, my chest to his. As soon as I caught my breath Paul's hand was wandering towards my backside, erection still prominent and pressing in to my thigh. As the tip of one assertive finger made it's way between my cheeks I began sliding down Paul's chiseled torso.

Kisses peppered down his abs and side followed me as I made my way down to his tented underwear. The hand that had been looking for my entrance moved to my face. Cupping my cheek as I freed his erection, Paul swiped my cheekbone.

"And what do you think you're up to?" He asked me lowly.

Licking the tip, I looked up at the man who never ceased to surprise me. I sucked his bulbous tip between my lips and let go to stroke the hearty girth in my hand.

"I have something to make up for too."


	27. Chapter 27

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Double update! *Party whistle*

Xxxxxxx

"Hey Reggie."

Upon entering Reggie's home, I called to greet him. The man himself wasn't in sight. It was kind of early, us having showed up at ten instead of Noon. The intention was to spend some time with Reggie before I jumped in to training with him. I put the house key Paul had given me back in my pocket, looking around in a confused manner.

I walked in, looking in to the kitchen. The house was unusually quiet. The pokemon were inside the house walking around. The babies were in the kitchen, toddling around and squeaking. I was going to call out again when I heard Growlithe barking, followed by him running down the stairs to me. I bent down to pat him but he was urgent, shaking his head and running back up the steps. He looked behind himself to see if I'd been following. Barking again, he'd gotten me to follow him.

"Reggie?" I called out again, worried. "Reggie? Are you home?"

Once upstairs I was met with a group of grown pokemon outside Reggie's bedroom. I passed by Paul's room going to the room across the way down towards the end of the hall near the attic entrance. Reggie's door was shut with a group of pokemon standing outside it nervously.

"What's going on guys?"

The pokemon all fidgeted nervously, pointing the door. From the group my Pikachu emerged, hurrying to me and climbing up to my shoulder. He had his ears down, attention set on the door. All the pokemon were dead set on me going in.

Raising a hand up to knock, I gently tapped the wooden surface of the door. There was no response. Trying again, I knocked louder. When nothing came from the other side of the door I was anxious. Something was wrong. Unsure of what to do, l looked at the pokemon. The scared look on their faces was what pushed me to knock again. When I got no answer I opened the door.

"Hello...Reggie?"

I peeked my head in first, not sure what to expect. Reggie was in his bed, on his stomach with arms up in the rumpled pillows. He wasn't moving and I couldn't see his chest rising. I went in closer to see better and faintly I saw he was breathing. Seeing he was alive was a relief but from what Paul had told me, as well as what I gathered from the uneasiness of the pokemon, I knew it was unusual for Reggie to be sleeping so late in the morning. Not to mention he normally would have been up doing something completely dressed by such hour.

Shinx was on the bed with Reggie, curled up in to his side. The blue ball of fur was fast asleep like just his owner was, unstirring as I called Reggie's name again. It was like they were deaf to the world. Reaching out to touch the sleeve of Reggie's sleep shirt I gently tapped his arm. My chest tighted and I held my breath nervously. Again I tapped him but nothing at all.

Scared as all hell I went to run from the room and call Paul, except as I made it to the door the bed stirred. The sheets rustled as Shinx lifted his head, waking up. Right after, Reggie did too. I stood frozen as Reggie roused from sleep.

"Reggie?"

"Hm?"

Tiredly, Reggie turned his head towards the door. Still lying on his stomach he reached an arm out to pat Shinx who was right next to him. He saw me standing in the doorway, some pokemon now peering their heads in.

"Hey there." He greeted me, brushing some fringe from his face. "What has you here so early? Is everything alright?"

"… I'm fine. It's ten in the morning." I answered back slowly. "Are you alright?"

Reggie's eyes widened at the information and he sat quickly. On his knees he looked over at his clock as saw that it was really ten in the morning. He held back his bangs in an exasperated manner, blinking a few times.

"… you okay?"

"I just made myself dizzy." he replied, wincing " And I woke up with a migraine it seems. I can't believe I slept in so late."

"I'm sorry for coming in to your room. The pokemon were standing outside the door really worried... are you sure you're okay?"

Something about Reggie was so off. He was distracted and groggy. Granted he'd just woken up but his body language gave off vibes of something unsettled. Maybe it was the migraine.

"I'll be fine after some migraine medicine and a shower. Just need to wake up a little first..."

"I'll leave you to that. I'll shut the door."

Reggie waved a hand dismissively, signaling to me to leave the door.

" Make yourself comfortable wherever. Excuse me for a moment."

Getting up, Reggie went to his bathroom. The long material of his striped pajama pants dragged on the floor as he went to get his slippers. Amusingly enough they were Plusle and Minun, one on each foot. The bathroom door shut and I stood awkwardly, there being nowhere to sit but the bed. Shinx crawled forward and sat at the edge of mattress looking at me.

I could hear the faucet running as Reggie brushed his teeth after washing his hands. He came back from the bathroom and had a glass of water with him. He sat back on his bed, opening the bedside table and pulling out a pill bottle. It was prescription. I looked at it and Reggie opened the top, pulling one white tablet from it.

"I suffer from migraines." He explained, placing the tablet between his lips.

He swallowed the pill with the water and set the glass down. He tried shaking the sleep off leaning back against his headboard with a hand on his forehead. He suddenly patted the empty side of his bed and invited me to sit.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"Uh?" I hesitated.

"I don't bite. Not with this pain. Believe me, I don't have the energy."

I felt weird then Reggie raised his legs up on to the bed. I was again graced with seeing his silly slippers and laughed. Reggie saw my reaction and looked down to see what was so funny. He chuckled himself when seeing I was amused by his slippers.

"The slippers don't exactly make you the most intimidating guy there ever was..."

"Then come here. I can't start getting ready yet, if I move around too much I'll throw up."

I relented and cautiously approached the bed. Still with my shoes on I sat at the edge. He told me I could take my shoes off and get comfortable. I said it was okay but he insisted.

"Get comfortable. I won't be getting up for a bit, trust me. Keep me company."

I took my shoes off and brought my legs up in to the bed, Shinx coming over to sit in my lap. Reggie saw the pokemon still looking through the door anxiously. He waved them off, promising he'd get breakfast going soon. Pikachu left with them. I offered to feed them but Reggie declined.

"They get special supplements in the morning that I haven't showed you yet. I'll show you when I get up." He explained as the pokemon left, happy that Reggie was okay. "I feel bad though, I don't normally wake up so late like this. On top of that my head is killing me, just my luck."

"Do you need anything?"

"I took a pill, I should be okay in a bit."

Patting Shinx in my lap I didn't know what else to do. Sitting in bed with my boyfriend's older brother felt strange. There wasn't any suggestiveness to it but still, it was odd. Reggie leaned his head back and shut his eyes to alleviate some discomfort but wound up having to lie back down.

"They're not usually this bad."

"Do you need a doctor?"

"Nothing they can do for me besides a script I already have."

Reggie didn't look ill in the conventional sense, but he was unwell if only by the pained expression on his face. I didn't see him working like that but he claimed he'd be fine. I offered coming back the next day for training and he shushed my worry, claiming that he would get better.

As Reggie went quiet I looked around his bedroom. He had simple furniture like Paul did, except his wasn't painted gray. Reggie's was polished wood, decorative red and brown rug along the floor. His dresser had a cardboard box on it, photo albums in it. One was missing from the box because it sat on Reggie's bedside table.

"Were you looking through the photo album again?" I asked him.

Curious to what I was talking to about he raised his head but remembered the album he had on his bedside table. He put his head back and shook his head.

"That's a different one. One of many." He clarified. "You can look through it if you'd like. It's mostly Pokemon I've raised over the years."

"Sure, I'll take a look."

Reggie reached an arm behind himself to grab the album but I reached over him instead, not wanting him so strain himself. I grabbed the album and flipped through it, seeing various types of Pokemon he had bred and raised. Some picture included trainers who had come back with their Pokemon to visit, others pictures trainers had sent to Reggie.

"Do you keep pictures of everyone who comes back to visit you?"

"So long as they let me. Personally I like when they send me pictures while still on their journeys, even if that journey is just their regular life."

"There are a lot of picture here, wow."

Reggie was well known for breeding and had acquired a large group of patrons over the years. Some pictures included Reggie in them, with the trainers and their pokemon. In one he stood with a young blonde teenager, a Piplup held in the boy's arms. Something I noticed about the pictures was that as I flipped closer towards the end of the album, Reggie aged. Only a bit but he aged. Something Reggie was blessed with was good genetics, but even so he was clearly younger in the beginning of the album.

"You've been collecting these pictures for a long time." I commented.

"Well I started breeding when Paul was still a kid. It's been a while. To think I used to work at a supermarket."

"Paul told me that. Did you quit to breed pokemon?"

Reggie chortled.

"Yeah, I did. As grateful as I was for the owner being so flexible with my hours I just wasn't happy there. Working there long term wasn't very fulfilling. I was good at my job but always just wanted to come home and see Paul. He was a grumpy thing but I worried about him and loved him all the same." Reggie explained. " He never stayed around me for long though, not as he grew. He had stopped seeking affection from me shortly after our mother left... I felt like I woke up one day and suddenly my little brother didn't want me to touch him. I completely blame that on our mother. Paul was an affectionate kid before she outright traumatized him."

Sighing in memory, Reggie shook his head lightly. Suddenly Paul was his focus.

" He was angry a lot so I put him in to boxing early so he'd have some outlet. He was eight and I put in to boxing that year because he wouldn't talk to me. I was worried, I knew he was bottling everything up. When he wasn't doing homework, at practice or in the basement with his punching bag he was out in the backyard. Spent a lot of time on his own. He did it to think and whenever I reached out to talk to him he shut me out. " Reggie explained. "I wanted to take care of him but he always kept so much space between us to not let me. I wound up breeding because I missed taking care of him, the pokemon helped fill that emptiness for me."

"Do they still help?"

"They do, but nothing will ever take Paul's place. Or anyone else's."

Shinx crawled off my lap to go pester Reggie, climbing on his chest and putting his nose in Reggie's face. Reggie ruffled the cat's fur and stroked it, the cat pokemon contently lying down on his owner's nightshirt. It grew quiet, Shinx's purring growing. Looking at Reggie, I worried maybe his horrible night sleep could have been linked to Paul's announcement the night prior.

"Are you okay... you know after last night?" I questioned him. "Paul sprung the news on us both unexpectedly. You didn't look too well when you went to bed."

"I'm better now. Have you handled the news well?"

"Well... yeah. I've just worried over you."

"I slept something awful though but that isn't too different than usual. Sleeping stopped coming easy to me many years ago." he answered me, tilting his face to look at me. "I'm not upset that he isn't going to move back in here. Just dissapointed. Believe it or not though, I'm happy for Paul for doing this. I'm happy for both of you."

I wasn't convinced although I did know Reggie was happy for us. It just didn't ring true to me that he was okay. He was down, his usual spunk dwindled. Lack of sleep and head pain didn't help. With his tired eyes, Reggie looked up at me.

"I used to have someone very special to me... and I regret some decisions that led to them no longer being here with me. Paul loves you so much and although I haven't known you long, it's clear to me he has every reason to love you." He expressed. " There's something about the way he looks at you, I've never seen Paul so determined to please someone. He doesn't go out of his way to please anyone. You can take my word for it, I watched him grow up."

Reggie was thoughtful, pondering something at the front of his mind. After contemplating it, he looked at me very seriously.

" He's never been this way be before. And although I know he's happy, I know Paul is also possessive and stubborn. He's been that way for a while. This may sound silly, but he's never made you uncomfortable has he?"

The question was casual but being the events of the night before took place I wondered if he knew what happened. Or if he'd caught wind of something upon his return home.

"Not really... nothing horrible"

It wasn't totally true, but one instance I couldn't stamp on Paul. We had a bad moment. It blew over.

"I'm glad. I've always wondered how he'd be with someone he loves. I'd always held on to the hope he'd find someone but I often worried his personality would cause problems. It does my heart good he's made it this far. So thank you for being here. I honestly can't thank you enough."

I was touched by Reggie's thanks, although he had no need to thank me. I loved Paul. Reggie wasn't smiling but he'd given me his blessing, I could feel it. Reggie giving me his blessing to truly start a life with Paul meant more to me than he realized. Because had I been in Reggie's position, I wouldn't have been so easy to let go of person I'd gone through hell and back to protect.

"I'm happy to be here, Reggie. I've appreciated you being so nice to me. I don't have much family and sometimes I forget that when I'm here."

"As far as I'm concerned you're my brother now too."

Reggie reached out to me and pulled me down to his level. He kissed the top of my head in a brotherly fashion, holding my head to his.

"Just like Paul, you'll always have a home here. No matter what."

Xxxxxx

Reggie's migraine didn't pass as quickly as he had hoped. When he'd gotten himself out of bed to shower and dress for the day he wasn't fully on his game. But he still got to work, just at a slower pace. When it came time to feed the pokemon I had Reggie instruct me from the table. He poured out the supplements each baby pokemon needed, noting the measurements and for what reason they needed it.

From there I fed all the pokemon, wanting Reggie to relax. While I marked off what each Pokemon ate Reggie made some tea and toast for himself, eating by himself as I explained to him I'd eaten breakfast at home. Throughout the late morning Reggie didn't get much better but he pushed through. He was lost in thought a lot of the time.

With Shinx on the table in front of me I filed his claws, asking Reggie if I was doing alright. Reggie snapped from his thoughts long enough to assure me I was. Shinx looked over at Reggie as I continued, Reggie rubbing the cat's chin.

"You're going to be pretty, aren't you?"

Shinx purred, eyes shut proudly. When Shinx was finished he jumped from the table and Growlithe took his place, this time Reggie handed me a toothbrush.

"...You want me to brush his teeth here?"

"No, we're going to take this to the sink just to be safe. I wouldn't put it past this one to make a mess again."

"I recall you promising a raincoat last time."

"Now a promise I did not make."

I laughed as I picked up Growlithe, bringing him over to the sink. He sat on the counter and opened his mouth as I brought the small brush towards him. He didn't like the mint very much, but he put up with me brushing his teeth. The poor thing was eager to rinse his mouth out once I was done with him. Turning the sink on at low pressure I took the sprayer attachment and rinse his mouth out. Growlithe began drinking from the sprayer.

"The toothpaste can make them a little thirsty." Reggie commented, collecting the toothbrush and tube of toothpaste. "He's just a baby still, he'll get used to it."

"Well what are we doing next?"

"We'll brush the pokemon and you can practice fixing their claws more. You did great for your first time on Shinx but there are plenty types of claws to practice on amongst the pokemon."

True to what Reggie said, there were many different types of claws amongst the pokemon. I spent the afternoon fixing everyone's claws in the living room while Reggie took pokemon to the kitchen sink to brush their teeth. Early evening approached as I had Paul's electivire next in line to get his claws fixed. My dex rang in my pocket and I picked it up quickly, wedging the device between my ear and shoulder to get back to the pokemon watching me with an intimidating stare.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey." Paul responded back. "How's everything going?"

"It's going well, I'm currently giving your electivire a pedicure."

Paul found amusement in that, to my surprise. He chuckled once.

"Keep it tasteful. No tacky polish."

"Well hot pink is in this season, so..."

From above my head I heard Electivire grunt loudly. It was a completely unamused sound. I peeked up and flinched at the beady red stare glowering at me.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." I assured the pokemon. "Sheesh."

Electivire huffed and looked away, arms crossed. Paul could hear the pokemon's disgruntlement over the dex, amusing him further.

"He doesn't have much of a sense of humor. But I'm sure he'll look great when you're done with him."

In the background of Paul's call I could hear dishes clattering and people talking. Knowing he was at work I asked how it was going.

"Same old shit. I'm going on break and thought I'd call you."

A loud crash interrupted our talk because one of the workers apparently dropped dishes. Paul pulled away from his dex to yell but it was still horribly loud. I winced but found myself pleasantly flush at the sound of my boyfriend's superiority at work.

"Sorry about that, Baby." He apologized, knowing I must have recoiled from the initial outburst. "I work with a bunch of dumbasses it seems. About as useless as tits on a male miltank half of them."

"As honest as ever, Paul..."

"You know it."

The mess was cleaned up as Paul stepped away to his booth. I knew because I heard him say something to a coworker. I filed away at Electivire's claws, carefully making sure to shape them and make them sharp like Reggie told me to.

"Anyways, I got a call back from one of the apartment offices I called the other day. Someone else canceled their tour which bumped me up on the schedule this week. I was thinking after work we could go check it out. Are you up for that?"

Pausing Electivire's pedicure I resumed when the pokemon huffed. I mouthed 'sorry' to him and carried on.

"That sounds fine, I'll go with you. What time should I expect you here?"

"I'm getting off at four and I'll come get you after so we can make the appointment." Paul explained, pleased with my cooperation. "I'm glad you coming."

Shrugging although Paul couldn't see me, I was shy. The movement of my shoulders made my dex slip and I quickly caught it, putting it back by my ear. Paul heard the fumble and asked if I was okay. Electivire was annoyed with me, rolling his eyes.

"I'll paint your nails the hottest shade of pink ever." I threatened as the electric type as he grumbled. "I don't need the attitude."

Electivire didn't take me seriously and waved me to continue what I was doing. My face fell in aggravation.

"Paul, your pokemon is an asshole."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"… you're both impossible. I swear."

From the kitchen Reggie laughed at my remark, correctly assuming Paul had made some sarcastic, smart ass remark.

"Reggie! That isn't funny!" I called out. "Paul, your brother is laughing at my expense."

"I don't blame him."

"Hey! Who's side are you on?"

Paul was silent for a moment.

"Whichever side your ass is on."

"Paul!"

"You're so cute."

Eyes rolling up to look at the ceiling I didn't comment.

"No comeback?"

"Nope."

"I bet you're blushing."

"Nuh uh."

"You're a terrible liar."

Adamant on denying Paul was right, I insisted my cheeks weren't warm. I could hear the certainty in his voice and just to poke at me worse Paul threatened to call Reggie to confirm. I called Paul on his bluff, which was stupid because Paul was not one to bluff. When he made like he was going to hang up I caved.

"That's what I thought." Paul taunted, satisfied with himself. "Lie to me and you'll get your ass spanked."

"Paul! You're at work!"

"Like I give a damn what anyone thinks of me. I'll sit here and talk about spanking your cute little ass all day."

The blunt and uncaring approach Paul had was enough to make me wonder if he had a sense of shame, at least sexually. He didn't have one at work it seemed.

"But maybe for your sake I'll wait to have that conversation in private."

"Probably for the best, Paul..." I mumbled.

"I'll chat your ear off about it tonight. For now I'll let you go. "

"Alright, Bye Paul. I love you."

"Love you too."

Paul hung up to eat his lunch and I set my dex down, finishing Electivire's claws. As I worked on his manicure next, Reggie came in to check how I was doing. He was impressed with my work on Electivire, the pokemon patient with me as I worked.

"He's doing well with you."

"He had an attitude earlier."

"He's always like that. It's nothing personal with him. Him sitting there and letting you do your thing means he likes you just fine."

Electivire's stare could have fooled me.

"I don't get that vibe from him..."

"Take my word for it."

"If you say so."

Claws all spruced up and sharpened, Electivire got up and stalked away. As I cleaned up the supplies my stomach growled loudly. I paused in horror at how loud it was. Reggie reach a hand out to me, offering to help me up from the floor.

"We'll get started on lunch. Come on." He encouraged me. "You did great today. We can take a break."

The smell of rice cooking filled the kitchen, a pot of it steaming on the stove's back burner. Some broccoli on the burner next to it cooked as Reggie cooked skewers of teriyaki. I offered to help but Reggie had me set the table instead.

"This is easy, will only take a few minutes. " he assured me. "We'll be eating in no time."

Sure enough the food was ready quickly. As we ate I asked Reggie how his head was feeling. He wasn't feeling too much better. He'd taken another tablet for the migraine but it only cut the edge off, it didn't eliminate the discomfort.

"You should take it easy and nap or something."

"I may actually do that after Lunch, actually." He agreed. "I'm sorry to cut today short."

"Oh,it's okay. I just hope you feel better. "

Trusting me with the pokemon, Reggie went upstairs to nap as I stayed behind to feed the pokemon their Lunch. Shinx followed him. I left the chart out for Reggie incase he wanted to look it over after he woke up. I cleaned the dishes although Reggie said to leave them for him later.

I retired to Paul's bedroom to wait out the nex few hours only to find myself bored. I was tempted to take a nap but when I tried I couldn't fall asleep. I wound up leaving Paul's room to find Growlithe waiting outside the door with a big red rubber ball in his mouth.

Tail wagging and ears perked up he stared at me hopefully. Relenting, I took the ball from him.

"I guess we can play ball."

I intended to bring the ball outside but Growlithe ran all the way down to the opposite of the hallway away from Paul and Reggie's bedrooms. Sitting down on the carpet I rolled the ball down towards him, thinking better than to throw the ball indoors. Growlithe ran forward and picked up the ball, rolling it back to me.

Back and forth we went until Growlithe suddenly decided he didn't want to do it anymore. He was playful, holding the ball in his mouth and gloating about it from all the way down the hallway. I told him to bring me the ball but he jumped around instead, wiggling his butt in excitement.

"Growlithe!" I called out. "Bring me the ball."

Growlithe bolted up and jumped around, the ball flying out of his mouth as he whipped his head around. The ball hit the door to a room and knocked the door open, the hinges creaking. It must have been ajar because the ball rolled in, door falling open slowly. Getting up I went to retrieve it as I saw Growlithe walked over to the open door.

He stood in the doorway looking, staring. When I went over I looked in too, seeing the red ball that had rolled a few feet in. The room was fully furnished but felt abandoned. Wooden furniture around the room just like Reggie's. Some white decorations and a decorative rug to match the drapes hanging along the window. It all looked so bright and new for the musty feel the room had. I stood in the doorway at a loss from the strange feeling before realizing it was Paul's mother's room.

I told Growlithe to get the ball so we could leave but he wouldn't. Looking around as if I'd get caught being where I shouldn't be, I stepped in to get the ball that sat on a decorative white rug in the center of the floor. As soon as I stepped foot in the room a sense of dread filled me, getting worse as I approached the rug.

A completely unwelcoming feeling overcame me. Cautiously I looked around, freezing as the floor around me flashed. Suddenly I was seeing blood all along the floor, pooling out from under the white rug, the material unstained. Looking down there was a woman with her back to me, kneeling in front of me on the carpet. She was shaking, her long violet hair dull and brittle. Her skin was sallow as she clutched at her arm where blood poured from a deep gash she'd inflicted upon herself.

Just as soon as the horrific scene flashed before my eyes, it disappeared and the room returned to normal. I promptly picked up the ball and hurried to leave the room, shutting the door firmly behind myself.

My entire body broke out in to goosebumps.


	28. Chapter 28

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, I've got two long chapters for you all today. Hopefully they go over well.

To answer some questions I've been asked, Ash will be visiting Richie's family later on. That is an actual scene planned. As mentioned in fic before, Ash has a good relationship with Richie and his household.

Also, both Paul and Ash's birthdays will be covered in separate chapters. As well as some other characters such as Alain. (Reggie already had his birthday 


	29. Chapter 29

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The song referenced in this chapter is "What do you want from me" by Adam Lambert. Sorry if any of you aren't crazy about songs being incorporated in to fics. I've had a few so far. Anyways, carry on! Thank you for reading.

I also encourage anyone with questions or comments to inbox me personally if they want to. Some of you who have messaged me already made it clear you were hesitant to do so out of nervousness. Please don't be scared, I'm here and I don't bite. (Sometimes, when I'm cold, I even wear a Pikachu hat with ears while I write. And a blanket. I'm really not scary, please don't be intimidated.)

It was so nice hearing from you all!

xxxxxx

It didn't take long for Reggie to complete my training under him, at least for the Pokémon grooming. A month went by and October was upon us. The leaves outside were beautiful, falling off the trees in heaps of red and orange. The wind was brisk and I had taken to wearing one of Paul's old blue sweatshirts while working outside.

It was one of his ones from his teenage years, so it was really big on me but not outright falling off or drowning me how the rest of Paul's clothes did. Reggie had found it in the attic during another attempt at clearing out the clutter. He had given it to me, knowing Paul would have just had him get rid of it because it didn't fit.

"This should keep you warm, the cold weather snuck up on us."

It kept me warm as I raked leaves outside in the backyard towards the outer perimeter. Reggie stayed closer to the house, tending to the roses and Autumn crops he had growing. Along with the general garden he had a separate piece of tilled up land with a grown pumpkin patch.

It was so cool, the big, orange vegetables grown and ready for baking and Halloween. The Pokémon ran around happily near the pumpkin patch, adhering to Reggie's warning to be careful.

"Don't break them." He cautioned. "Some of these aren't for eating. We have to save some for Halloween."

"Are you going to make Jack O' Lanterns?"

"No, we are."

Avoiding the pumpkin patch, the Pokémon carried on running in the afternoon sun despite the brisk air blowing about. Electivire even stuck around to help me rake the abundance of leaves littering the lawn.

"Thanks for the help, Electivire. I appreciate it."

The stoic Pokémon nodded and carried on, eyes on the ground as he added to the huge pile of leaves we'd gathered up. The land behind Reggie's house was so big that the pile of leaves we had gathered was about a solid six feet all around. Reggie paused his work on the garden and looked over, waving. I waved back and resumed the task.

Some Pokémon were tempted to jump in the pile but Electivire did an impressive job of keeping them away. With his scowl and intimidation, he kept all who'd approached at bay. As I finished up gathering the leaves, I nodded happily.

"That was a lot of work but I think we're good. Just gotta bag it up now. Go grab some bags, Electivire. Please, if you don't mind. We're going to need a lot."

The Pokémon stalked off and grunted from behind me. His grunt had been a greeting to his trainer who I hadn't known was behind me. Paul walked up with his hands in his pockets.

"Putting him to work?"

"Yup." I chirped. "Welcome back."

Paul kissed me, impressed with the work his Pokémon and I had done.

"I didn't spend years busting his ass training to wind up raking leaves but I guess you have to get help where you can find it."

"He's a hard worker. Doesn't seem to mind, if anything he's actually pretty anal retentive."

Electivire made my point by continuing to tidy up the leaves, very carefully ensuring he got them all in a neat pile. Paul wasn't so much impressed as he was unsurprised.

"He's got some perfectionism in him." Paul explained. "He was trained not to half ass anything."

"You should have seen the glower he gave anyone who dared approach this pile of leaves. He's proud of his work. The Pokémon have been eye balling this pile like you don't even know."

As if on cue, Growlithe, my Pikachu and a small group of baby Pokémon came running towards the pile eagerly. I held my rake by my side and began scolding them when suddenly there was heavy stomping shaking the ground. I looked over quickly and Paul followed my example but at far more nonchalant pace. Electivire ran over, arms above his head and roaring. Growlithe booked it quicker than a bat out of hell and Pikachu was right there behind him. The baby Pokémon scattered in a flurry of squeaks and panic.

Electivire stopped by the pile, stomping and watching to ensure the Pokémon had scattered and were not coming back. As bad as I felt for the Pokémon who had nearly shat themselves, I couldn't suppress my laughter. Electivire paused at the sound of my laughter, looking over as I pointed and laughed at my Pikachu who was yards away already and still running.

"You scared the shit out of him! That was awesome!"

Paul looked at Electivire nodded.

"You've still got it."

Paul's Pokémon smirked, beginning to fill one of the many paper leaf bags. I was still cracking up as Reggie strolled past us.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked him.

"To make sure none of the baby Pokémon died of cardiac arrest."

I near lost a lung at that point, laughing until tears sprung to my eyes. I fell over, and to Electivire chagrin I fell in to the leaves. He looked down at me and grunted. As I kept laughing the Pokémon cracked a half smile, carrying on gathering the leaves in to bags.

"My sides hurt!"

"You're the silliest fucking thing I've seen in my entire life."

Paul sounded put off but his words held no venom. His smirk gave away his amusement. Whether he was amused at what had happened or just my antics in general was up in the air for interpretation. I tried catching my breath as Electivire set aside a full bag of leaves. I stood up, still snickering as I began helping out.

"The last apartment we were going to look at called, by the way." Paul told me. "The people on the list ahead of us claimed the last one. We're free to actually pick now. We've seen all that was available."

"Oh. Alright."

Paul and I had toured the rest of the apartment available in the weeks prior. The majority of them were nice, but Paul favored the luxury apartments we'd first seen. That was obvious. When it came down to picking, he did ask how I felt about it.

I continued filling paper bags with leaves, talking it over with Paul. I didn't much care for the conversation topic, it stressed me out. I admitted the apartments were nice but I felt they were too nice. The lavish layout and price range was overwhelming for me. The conversation started with Paul hearing me out and ended with him insisting I leave the bills to him and that I not give a second thought to it.

"If you're okay with this you need to leave the rent to me. I've got it." He assured me. "I'll call and arrange the down payment and we can start shopping for furniture."

"...When would that be?"

"Whenever Steven tells me I can sign I will."

Reggie came back with two baby Budew and a young Cherubi in his arms, along with a skittish Bidoof and my Pikachu trailing behind his ankles. Growlithe came running too when he saw. Each of the Pokémon looked frazzled and scared out of their wits. Laughter came ripping out of me again.

Pikachu ran up Reggie's Khakis to perch on his shoulder, sticking his tongue out at me completely displeased. He then gave Paul's Electivire the stink eye. Electivire pulled an eyelid down in taunting.

"Electivire, that's not how friends are made." Reggie advised him.

"Friends are pointless anyways." Paul retorted. "He's fine."

Back to the house Reggie went, leaving the sliding door open.

"Unfriendly or not, that was hilarious."

"You should have seen him in battle. That roar was much more terrifying when he was actually amped up."

"That's really cool, Paul. Wish I could have seen it."

Paul helped in finishing baggung the leaves and transporting the bags to the front yard for pick up later on. Inside the house Pikachu was sitting in Reggie's lap at the table, a pokepuff in hand. He ate it as Reggie looked over a clipboard.

"He hasn't even had dinner yet." I pointed out.

"After Electivire's ever charming display I felt Pikachu deserved it. As did the others."

True to Reggie's word there were the other Pokémon sitting by his chair under the table, some of the babies shaking as they nibbled at their treats. I crouched down to see them, feeling bad.

"Aww, guys... it wasn't that bad. It's alright."

"Pika pika!"

Angrily my Pikachu chimed in. Reggie pursed his lips inwards at the peeved tone. He scratched Pikachu's head and chuckled.

"It might take some time for them to wind down." He advised me. "They'll get over it, most likely."

Making my way to the sink for a drink, I filled a glass with water.

"The leaves are taken care of. Is there anything else you need done before we call it a day?" I asked, bringing the glass to my mouth for a drink.

"If you could teach Electivire to be less like Paul that would be splendid."

I snorted, having to turn to the sink to spit out my water before it went everywhere. He chuckled as I sputtered, having to put my glass down and breath. I took a paper towel and wiped my mouth, coughing lightly.

"Nice." Paul deadpanned. "Alright, well I'm taking Mr. Giggles here and leaving now that you're done with him."

"I was going to start dinner. You can put up with me a little longer, can't you? It's been days since you stayed to eat."

"I'm tired and looking to go home and shower for the night."

Reggie accepted Paul's wish to leave, giving him a salute with two fingers. I asked Pikachu if he wanted to come with us and he shook his head, plopping the last bite of his treat in to his mouth. I frowned.

"At least come tell me goodbye, then."

Pikachu relented and ran across the floor to me. I crouched down and hugged him, apologizing for laughing at his expense earlier on. He was fine enough with my apology until I kissed his head. He made a sound of distress and bolted out of my arms and back to Reggie.

"I guess he's staying the weekend with you. See you Monday, Reggie."

Xxxxx

Paul's alarm went off early in the morning for his Saturday shift. Maggie asked if he work the morning although she typically gave him the weekend off due to it being my time off, too. I usually rolled over and went back to sleep when Paul got up for his shower but when I heard the water turn on I sat up in bed and stretched.

Going to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and left for the downstairs kitchen. Walking in, I looked for the coffee filters. I couldn't find them. Going to see if Alain was awake I checked his room, finding the door open. His room was empty. Knowing he was off the weekends too, I stood there puzzled.

Back to the kitchen I began worrying until I heard light snoring coming from the living room's direction. Alain was stretched out on the couch, T.V on and fast asleep. Of course, Shinx was curled up on his chest. Going over, I turned off the TV. Shinx stood up and stretched, waking up Alain. He blinked a few times and greeted me, thanking me for turning off the T.V.

"Why is it every time I catch you sleeping out here you forget to turn off the television?"

"I always sleep out here. You're just not around to see it."

Since Alain during the week woke up for work before I even left my room and often went to bed hours after Paul and I did, it made sense. Still, I was perturbed at the fact he had a perfectly good bed but chose to sleep on the couch.

"Something wrong with your bed?"

"Don't even get me started."

Alain got up and trudged to the bathroom, his long blue plaid pajama bottoms falling loosely around his bare feet. His scratched his stomach over his black shirt and shut the bathroom door behind himself.

"Hey, quick question. Where are the coffee filters?"

"I opened a new pack yesterday. They're in the drawer."

"Thank you."

Back to the goal at hand, I brewed Paul a pot of coffee for when he was out of the shower. As the pot began to gurgle and drip, I placed two skillets on the stove and turned the burner on. Some bread went in the four-slot toaster and I began cracking eggs. Whisking them as they cooked, I turned the heat down. Some salt, pepper and Paprika went in the pan with a dash of cumin and garlic powder. The second skillet sizzled as slabs of bacon began popping and turning crisp.

I worked quietly, leaving the food to cook as I grabbed the butter from the fridge. I pressed the tab down on the toaster so the bread would cook and be ready with the food. I turned the burners off and greeted Paul as he entered the kitchen dressed for work. He came up from behind me and kissed my cheek.

"Your coffee is in the pot."

"Smells good."

As Paul grabbed some juice from the fridge and placed it on the table I called out to Alain who had exited the bathroom.

"Food is going on the table if you're hungry."

"I could go for some food."

Taking a seat at the table, Alain took a piece of toast and some eggs. He grabbed a glass for some juice and poured some in to his glass and mine. Shinx moseyed around the table as we ate, hopping up in to my lap. As I brought a fork of eggs up from my plate Shinx purred at it.

"Does he really like eggs or something?"

"Yeah. This is Reggie's recipe, he can smell it." Alain explained, nodding as he took a bite.

"He's been teaching me stuff to cook."

I picked up a chunk of scrambled egg and fed it to shinx. His little pink tongue licked across his lips and he watched as we ate. Paul finished his food and coffee, taking it to the sink. He told me he'd be home no later than one o'clock and left. Biting a piece of toast, Alain looked at the skillet of eggs we'd near polished off.

"Not bad at all. Tastes close to his."

"Well, he has years of experience cooking, I don't expect to match that."

"Not what I meant. There was just something special about when he cooked for me. Tastes real good when you're in love, is all."

Picking up the skillet, I spooned the remaining portion of eggs on to his plate. The eggs stuck to the wooden spoon went to Shinx who happily ate it up. Empty pans in the sink I began cleaning up.

" I hear you and Paul are moving out soon. Congrats."

"Thanks, Alain..."

"Why don't you sound enthused?"

Scrubbing the grease from the bacon skillet I shrugged.

"Not that I'm unenthused. Nervous is all. The place Paul picked is super expensive and he's paying for all of it."

"Tell me what's really bothering you."

"That is what's bothering me."

"I'm not sold."

Putting the skillet aside I began washing the dishes.

"I'm nervous. This place is farther from Reggie's house from here. I'm gonna have to get a car to get back and forth to work." I explained, scrubbing harder. "Reggie's going to miss Paul because we won't be sleeping over anymore. It sucks."

"Reggie's house is nice. I wouldn't want to leave either. Don't blame you."

"That's not what I meant."

"Mhm."

Alain brought his dish to the sink and I washed it, thanking him as he took a cloth and began drying the two skillets I'd washed.

"Where ever Paul totes you away to, he's going to take care of you. He takes care of what's his and what's his can only be the best in his eyes." He advised me. "But, no luxury apartment is going to outshine that warm sandalwood smell Reggie fills the house with. Or the life he brings to those walls. That shit is love in its purest form. It's a home...it's comfort."

Staring at the wall as he dried, Alain laughed without the humor.

"You're funny. You're naïve as shit but still know what the real good stuff is. Go figure. Anyways, thanks for breakfast. It was nice change from all the crap I snack on throughout the day. Haven't had a homecooked meal in years. Almost forgot what that was like."

Xxxxx

The morning was uneventful for me as I did some chores while Paul was at work. The house filled with music coming from the garage. Alain's band mates having come over sometime after I retreated to my room, Shinx keeping me company as I moved about the room tidying up. Taking the laundry down to the garage, I had to shoo Shinx out of the basket.

I loaded up the washer, listening as Alain sang to the music coming from the garage.

"Hey, slow it down. What do you want from me? What do you want from me?" he sang, morosely. "Yeah, I'm afraid. What do you want from me? What do you want from me?"

The percussion of someone's drum played steadily with what I presumed was Alain's guitar. Perfect rhythm, it was beautiful.

"There might have been a time when I would give myself away. Ooh once upon a time,  
I didn't give a damn. But, now here we are. So, what do you want from me? What do you want from me?"

Stopping to really listen, I stayed kneeled in front of the washer. Shinx peaked inside the laundry basket, tail waving back and forth mischievously.

"Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down." Alain bellowed, bargaining with someone who couldn't hear his plea. "It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around. Hey, what do you want from me? What do you want from me?"

I rested my hands in my lap, growing morose with Alain whose emotions went beyond showmanship. At least, I could hear it. I looked aside to his Shinx who had jumped in to the laundry basket again and joyfully tangled himself in the old sweatshirt I'd worn to do yardwork at Reggie's house. It still smelled of the backyard and sandalwood.

"Yeah, it's plain to see that baby you're beautiful. And, there's nothing wrong with you.  
It's me ' I'm a freak. But thanks for lovin' me. 'Cause you're doing it perfectly. There might have been a time when I would let you slip away. I wouldn't even try but I think you could save my life."

Alain returning to the chorus pulled at my heart strings. I almost didn't have the heart to pull the sweatshirt off of Shinx. The cat Pokémon whined pitifully as I took it and tossed it in the wash.

"Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around. Hey, what do you want from me? What do you want from me?"

Still down on my knees as the music went on playing, I struggled to keep Shinx from stealing the sweatshirt back. He wound up jumping in to the washing machine and sitting on top of the pile of clothes, sleeve of the sweatshirt in his mouth. He gave me shiny, yellow eyes that physically hurt my heart to look at.

"Aw, Shinx. C'mon. I need to wash it."

The music stopped, song ending as I tried reasoning with Shinx. It sat there stubbornly, refusing to get out of the washer unless I let it leave with the sweatshirt unwashed. Alain's bandmates chatted back and forth, their words lost between the wall separating the basement from the garage. I leaned in closer to the washer, pleading with Shinx when the basement door leading to the garage opened.

"Damn, who's that?"

"Eyes off that one, Drew. Paul will have your ass pulled out your throat."

"I can look."

I reluctantly looked behind myself to where Alain had emerged with one of his bandmates, a green haired young man dressed in strikingly casual clothes in comparison to Alain. Blue jeans, a long black sleeve shirt and a purple blazer, Drew didn't carry the conventional look associated with the type of band Alain had.

"Hi... my name's Ash." I introduced myself. "You guys sounded really good."

"You're sweet and you're cute. How the hell did you wind up with Paul of all people?"

I was stunned and Alain chuckled at Drew, giving him a look. Drew was calmly unphased, arguing his point.

"It's Paul. The guy couldn't smile or spit out something nice to say if his life depended on it. But, he gets a smiling little piece like that? And that ass?"

"Drew, the guy is sitting right there."

"He should know what he's getting himself in to."

"Not what I meant, but okay."

Shifting my eyes awkwardly I cleared my throat. Alain instructed Drew go to the bathroom if he needed to go so bad.

"Grab the beer while you're up there." He called out. "Just bring the case down. Make yourelf useful if you're calling a session break."

Drew went up the stairs. I waited for him to leave to meet eyes with Alain. He smirked and shook his head.

"Never get hit on before?"

"No... not like that."

"Drew's pretty bold. Also, why is Shinx in the washer?"

Alarmed, I remembered Shinx. I turned and saw he still had the sweatshirt. I sighed and looked at Alain, hopeless.

"He won't let me wash that sweatshirt."

"That's Paul's. I recognize it. "

"That's not the point. He won't let go of it. "

Alain peered down in to the washer to look directly at Shinx. It looked its nose down and raised its eyes, purring. Reaching in, Alain then tried to take the sweatshirt away. Shinx wasn't having that. Relenting because I felt bad, I let him have his way.

"Fine, but I'm washing it later."

Shinx purred loudly and hopped out of the washer, dropping the sweatshirt back in the empty laundry basket and curled himself down in it like a bed. I shut the washer and added the detergent before setting the wash cycle to spin.

"What are you doing with that old sweatshirt anyways?"

"Reggie found it in the attic with some of Paul's old stuff while cleaning up there." I explained. "It was cold out so he gave it to me to work in. It doesn't fit Paul anymore."

"I know. He grew out of that thing years ago. Last time I saw him in it he was sixteen."

I picked up the basket with Shinx in it. The blue cat still purred contently with the sweatshirt.

"Your Shinx loves it."

"He sure does."

Xxxxx

"I'm back."

I was in the bedroom, lying with my head at the foot of the bed when Paul came in about quarter to one. Clicking through the channels, I was disinterested. Nothing good ever seemed to be on T.V. The cartoons even sucked. Paul kissed me, sitting down next to me.

"Ugh. Why does cable suck?"

"This is why I read."

Paul took the remote from me when I gave up, turning on the news instead.

"All the cable box is really good for."

Watching the news, Paul put his hand on my ass and fondled absentmindedly. I shook my ass in an attempt to shake off his hand but it didn't budge. I reached behind myself to move his hand but he pinched my side in retaliation.

"If you're bored watch the news."

"The news is informative, not entertaining."

"Then go read one of your mighty books if you're so smart."

Paul tackled me for my wise crack, tickling me until I was a squirming mess. He trapped me with his body weight, caging me in with his limbs and torso. I squeaked and squawked as he tickled me, pleading for him to stop. I pushed against his chest and I may have well been trying to move a brick wall.

"Go on, answer it."

"Why? So you can escape?" He pointed out. "It's either Reggie or Steven calling me back. And I doubt it's the latter yet."

"Are you willing to take that chance?"

Paul narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled sweetly. He backed off a bit but not fully, trying to keep me trapped as he reached to check the caller I.D on his Dex. He rolled his eyes and I quickly tried making my escape. Paul tried swiping for me as he picked up, missing as I fell off the bed and on to the floor. There was a loud thud and Paul pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, everything is fine. That was just Ash falling off the bed...No, Reggie. I did not push him."

I crawled back towards the bed and pulled myself up.

"Reggie, I wouldn't push him off the bed."

"Nuh uh, Reggie! He totally pushed me!"

"Are you looking to start trouble today?'

I snickered, avoiding as Paul tried pinching my cheek. I stood up and picked up the T.V remote that had gotten knocked over with the commotion. I bent at the waist in front of Paul and shook my ass around, quickly making my exit afterwards as I heard the bed creak. To my surprise, Paul didn't come after me.

Paul went on talking to his brother, grunting responses. Whatever Reggie was telling him must have been one sided because Paul didn't outwardly contribute too much. In the kitchen I grabbed a banana and began peeling it before going to check on the laundry. I hadn't known the room was being occupied.

"Oh! Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. You're not interrupting anything."

I had stumbled upon Drew with his mouth on Alain's. Alain inched back from Drew, looking away and scowling. Drew looked up at him, evidently not happy with Alain's reaction to having been kissed. I peered over to the dryer and saw it was still running as was the second load I'd put in the washer.

"Well, the laundry isn't ready yet... I'll just go back upstairs. Bye."

Without wasting any time, me and my banana were going back up the stairs. I shut the basement door and winced, what had I stumbled in to? Back to the room I went. Walking in, I called for Paul who wasn't in sight. The shower running alerted me to his presence.

The house shook slightly as the garage door opened downstairs. It shut again and not long after Alain was at my bedroom door. He silently ordered me to him with curl of his finger, eyes frustrated. I looked aside to the bathroom door then followed Alain in to the hallway.

"Uh? Did I do something?"

"No, but here's what I need you to do. Keep what you just saw to yourself."

Alain saw the way I withered under his harsh eyes and tone. He sighed and waved a hand in dismissal.

"It's not like I see you as the gossipy type. Just not a word of that to anyone. Anyone. Got that?"

"Is Drew...?"

"No. He's not."

I consented to Alain's order and he wiped a hand over his face in aggravation. He apologized for the hostility before excusing himself. He went down the hall to his bedroom and when the door shut I could feel the vibration of the impact in my chest. Sadly, I stared down the hall. When the shower turned off I shook away the moment and went back to the bed.

Whilst lying in bed that night, I listened to the wind howl instead of being asleep. The moon shone in through the window, leaving a long bridge of light across the floor and to my bed. I squeezed at my pillow case in the dark. Paul's heavy arm had me spooned back against him and I nudged back closer to him.

Alain had just put his guitar down for the night, the house quiet except for the outside wind stirring up something awful. The loud, eerie sound made me nervous. When I shut my eyes and listened it felt like someone was screaming in my ears. I clapped a hand over my ear, pressing the other down in to the pillow in an attempt to block it out.

Behind my eyelids light flashed, movement that was scattered and frenzied. Becoming nervous, I tried grounding myself by taking hold of the arm Paul had wrapped around me. The minute I touched him, I could see his face in my mind. Except he was a small child, and he was crying. He was cowering away from a belt. And the hand holding it did not belong to a woman.

I gasped, opening my eyes quickly. The moon was right where it had been, still shining in on me. I rolled over to face Paul and kissed his forehead, holding him for a few minutes before getting out of bed. I went to the kitchen, letting the faucet run cool water for a drink.

From my place at the sink I felt like I was being watched. I looked over my shoulder and no one was there. I checked again, unable to shake off the feeling. In the dim room I spotted Shinx on the table, standing up the laundry basket where I'd left it for him.

"Phew."

When I let the faucet run again, I began splashing my face. Something touched my shoulder and I spun back, nearly jumping high enough to hit my ass on the ceiling.

"Didn't mean to scare you."

Alain apologized, having snuck in undetected. I held a hand to my chest and wheezed, struggling to catch my breath. I slipped on some water I had spilled, the plastic cup on the floor. Alain held his hand out for me to take. When I near touched him I recoiled back, holding a hand to my forehead as it began pounding.

"...Are you alright? Do you need me to wake up Paul?"

"No. I'm just not feeling well, let him sleep."

Holding on to the counter, I pulled myself up. Alain stepped back and retrieved the mop to dry the floor. I sat down at the table, resting my head down on the wooden surface as Alain took care of my mishap. My head hurt horribly and as I tried to cope with the sudden splitting sensation between my eyes, Shinx climbed out of the basket and put his paws on my scalp.

Sandy licks of his little tongue messed my hair up more than it already had been from sleeping. The kitchen light dimmed on and Alain sat down at the table with me, seeing as Shinx continued to hold and lick my head. I sat back up and held the Shinx away from my head, telling him I was fine.

"He's trying to help." Alain explained to as Shinx persistently tried licking my head, and got his way. "He does that to me too."

I rubbed down Shinx's fur, thanking him for his efforts. When the cat Pokémon wouldn't go away I gathered him up in to my arms and held him, letting him paw at my hair gently. Alain leaned back in his chair, stretching.

"I'm going to go to the twenty-four hour convenience store not too far from here." He told me. "You want to come with me or should I just bring you something back?"

"I don't need anything, I think I'll just stay here and try not to die."

"The fresh air might do you well. We can roll the windows down."

Two in the morning and I was in Alain's passenger seat, holding Shinx in my lap. In my pajamas, no less. As promised, the window was rolled down so I could get fresh air. My hair blew back as the cool night air hit my face, the howling having calmed down. Alain pulled in to the parking lot and left the car running as I waited with Shinx.

Alain came back with a plastic bag, holding it in his lap as he put his seatbelt back on. We pulled out of the parking lot and he turned the radio on to a low volume. I listened softly, my head still aching. We drove past the ocean and I turned to breath in the breeze. Tapping along the steering wheel to the radio, Alain and I didn't talk much until he hit a red light.

He asked how I was feeling and I told him I was holding up. He handed me the plastic bag which apparently had muffins in it, each one individually packaged with a big flavor sticker on it. There were some chips and ramen too, few cans of energy drink.

"I know you said you didn't want anything but there are some banana muffins in there too if you're interested."

"I might have one after my head calms down more."

"They'll be there. And you're not obligated to share with Shinx, either."

Shinx had his nose in the plastic bag, knowing what was in it. Alain tapped him on the nose, shooing him from the bag.

"You're going to get heavy if you keep snacking on stuff you're not supposed to have." He scolded the Shinx. "You'll be a fat house cat."

"You'd still love him."

"I would. Just I know better than to let him have whatever he wants. Someone wouldn't be happy with me if I gave him junk food."

Shinx gave up trying to get in to the muffins, instead he stretched his body out and sat on the arm rest between Alain and I. The song on the radio changed and Alain switched stations. I looked at him, saw the frown lines forming.

"I think he misses you."

"Don't give me false hope."

"Alain, I'm serious."

A sharp shift of his eyes and I got the harshest side long peek I'd ever seen. Alain held the steering wheel tighter and breathed out his nose in a long, slow huff.

"I know you mean well, but I can't just take that shit to heart."

"I'm with Reggie all the time..."

"Yeah? And I haven't so much as actually heard his voice the past five years."

The air in the car changed drastically. Alain was rigid and defensive, only easing at the shoulders when Shinx rested his head on him. Alain looked at me then back to the road, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." He apologized gruffly. "Didn't mean to snap like that."

"I won't bring it up again."

Xxxxxx

Paul was still in bed when we got back. Alain took his place on the couch, Shinx running off to join him. Going through the kitchen, I grabbed the laundry basket Shinx had been using as a bed with Paul's sweatshirt. Putting it down on the bedroom floor, I picked up the sweatshirt and smelled it. Its sandalwood and grassy smell was still there.

Taking the sweatshirt, I placed it on my nightstand and got in to bed next to Paul. I got comfortable on my side and cuddled up to him. I could still vividly see the horrid image that had intruded my thoughts earlier on. I kissed his jaw and rested my head under his chin. Paul stirred and wrapped his arms around me.

"Where did you sneak off to?"

"I went to the store with Alain"

Paul kissed the top of my head and held me to him firmly.

"Glad to have you back."

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long. Just since you two left. The garage woke me up."

"Sorry about that...are you having trouble falling asleep?"

"Were you?"

I nodded, forgoing telling Paul about neither my horrible headache that was passing or the awful shit running through my head. Moving, I climbed fully on him and hugged him. The sheets fell around my hips and Paul fixed them, securing them back over me.

"What time is it?"

"Like two thirty in the morning."

"That's one way to start a Sunday."

I grumbled in agreement, relaxing in to Paul's body heat. We were groggy but still talked. It was simple banter, nothing much. I just enjoyed his company and the quiet, comfort coming over the room. As my eye lids grew heavy, Paul withheld a yawn.

"I love you, Paul. Goodnight."

"Night, Baby."

Still on top of Paul I fell asleep without hitch, Paul following suit without being bothered by my body weight in the least. To my surprise the next morning, I hadn't move an inch not had Paul tossed me off. Feeling the warm surface underneath me, I burrowed in to him and wound the sheets tighter around my shoulders. The lovely mass underneath me shifted and Paul swept my hair from my face.

"You're up and you just stayed here?" I asked sleepily.

"You weren't bothering me."

I sat up on Paul's stomach, pushing on his bare chest for leverage. His skin was hot where I'd been lying on him all night.

"It's getting cold out. When are you going to start wearing a shirt to bed?"

"My bare chest bothering you now?"

"Obviously not."

Paul stretched as I crawled back down on him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Paul lifted his head to make room.

"I've got you to stay warm if I need it. I don't sleep at night with a shirt on, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Ever been yanked out of bed by the collar of your shirt?"

Dumbstruck, I raised my head off Paul. He casually took the back of my shirt and pulled it snug around the base of my throat. Pulling the fabric tight to make a point, he then let go.

"Try getting flung across the floor out of a dead sleep like that. See how well you'll sleep with a shirt on afterwards."

"Yikes. Paul..."

"Shit's in the past."

Paul sat up with me stuck on him. I stretched high above my head, the edge of my shirt lifting and revealing the dip of my pelvis. My pajama pants themselves were low on my hips, having shifted during my movement. Paul's eyes dipped down.

"Too early."

"Time is an illusion."

"I need to brush my teeth."

Leaving Paul in bed, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Paul went in after me and I plopped back down on the bed, yawning. Checking my dex I saw it was creeping close to nine in the morning. And I saw Richie had sent me a message about a party in the upcoming weeks.

"Why are you scowling at your dex like that?"

Paul came out of the bathroom, seeing the unenthused expression I gave my dex screen.

" You didn't unblock fuck-face, did you?"

"Richie says he and I were invited to a party." I explained. "I don't like parties."

"Can't say I blame you."

As Paul got back in bed behind me.

"Why would I unblock him, anyways?"

"Because you're sweet person." He answered bluntly. "Not saying you'd do something completely stupid like that. Just you were giving your dex quite the look."

"I'm not a social person. Richie tries to help but he should know by now that I can't stand parties."

It was a Halloween party that Richie had been invited to, the invite extended to me. Who the hell knew me in Sinnoh to invite me to a party was a mystery. When Paul asked whose party it was I didn't know what to tell him. I asked Richie. Turned out, it was the guy we'd met at the bar during the Summer.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm feeling that." I said to Paul , replying back to Richie over text. "I don't even know that guy."

"You can go if you want to but I'm fine having you home. Besides, we'll probably be moving stuff around that week. You'll probably be too tired between that and work...and me."

Paul nibbled at the back of my neck, making me curl my back as the hairs on my neck stood up with his breath. I pulled away, trying to finish my message to Richie. Paul snapped my dex shut and put it on the bedside table.

"Hey!"

"You can talk to him later. Take some clothes off."

"It's too early!"

Xxxxxx

Paul's smug face was what I was left looking at during breakfast. Seated at Maggie's diner, he sipped from his mug of coffee. Being my ass was sore, I had difficulty looking at Paul. He knew all too well what my problem was.

"Look at you two taking on the day bright and early!" Maggie crowed as she sidled up to our booth with food. "Early bird gets the worm, they say."

"It does, doesn't it?"

I finished off what was left of my orange juice and Maggie picked up the glass to go refill it.

"Too fucking early..." I grumbled.

Paul called out to Maggie as I forked some pancakes in to my mouth.

"Maybe a little heavier on the ice, this time."

I glowered at Paul.

"I should kick you."

"I'll have at you again when we get home. You've got work tomorrow so you should probably behave yourself."

"I should behave myself?"

"Did I stutter?"

I went back to my food, knowing I wouldn't win with Paul. Maggie came back with my drink and pinched my cheek how she always did. Her attention was on Paul, though.

"Did you get the call yet?"

"Not yet. Waiting-"

Paul's Dex went off and Maggie grinned as he picked it up. It was Steven. Maggie winked at me and I couldn't help but snicker. When done, Paul hung up.

"It's unsettling how often you do that."

"The universe works in mysterious ways, Paulie." She chimed. "Well, would you look at that? You may be moved in by your birthday. You will be given the first of November off and I don't want to hear another peep out of you about it."

Swallowing a bite of hash brown and egg, Paul put his fork down.

"I already told you. I don't need my birthday off, Margaret."

"Yes, you do." She corrected. "I'm old as dirt. I know a thing or two."

I didn't have anything planned for Paul's upcoming birthday, but my heart had sunk when he showed no interest and having that day off. Margaret made sure to get it through Paul's thick skull that he was not to show his face at work.

"Paulie, if I so much as smell you around my diner you and I will have a problem." She warned him. "I'll take my cane to work with me if I have to and beat the color right off you."

"Good to know."

"Besides, you have my sweet boy to keep you company this year. Don't go forgetting about him, now. Maybe he wants to spend your birthday with you."

Eyes on me, Paul looked for verification.

"Do you want to spend my birthday with me?"

"Well, yeah...of course, I do."

"It's just another day. I didn't think it mattered."

My grandmother scoffed, waving to one of the employees who called her over. Dawn zipped by with a tray of pancakes for a booth not far from us. Before leaving, Maggie gave Paul a shake of her head and a flip of her hand.

"Scorpios..." She muttered. "They can see through everything but their own nonsense."

"Better than being blind like half the world."

"The lesser of two evils still has its faults. Balance, Paulie. It's all about balance."

Stepping away from our booth, Maggie did a graceful spin and went towards the kitchen.

"The world and the elements all have their balance!"

"Sometimes I look at her then I look at you and I wonder how you're so quiet."

I wasn't much like my grandmother, that was true. Aside from maybe some skin and hair color, I didn't look strikingly like her. I was lighter than she was, both Dad and I were. But we had her cheekbones and general facial structure. Personality wise all I really share with Maggie was a love for Pokémon and simple joys.

"I learned to be quiet... maybe had I not I would be more like her."

"Maybe. We'll never know."

"Anyways, it's cool you're born right after Halloween. Easy to remember."

My comment raised a curiosity of Paul's. Picking his fork back up, he cut in to some breakfast sausage.

"Speaking of birthday. When's yours?"

"Mine is February twenty first. I'm a Pisces. "

"Interesting, you're born a week after Valentine's. That's easy to remember too. Not that I'd forget, anyways."

Our meal went on with our idle chatter, Maggie coming by to check on us every so often for drink refills. Paul finished his food before I did. I was finishing up as he decided to let me know he'd be going the next day to drop off the deposit for our apartment.

"After work tomorrow, I'm going to go make it official."


	30. Chapter 30

AUTHOR'S NOTE: "Hello world here's a song that we're singing! Come on, get happppppyyy! A whole lot of love is what we'll be bringing! To make you happy~"

Hey guys, here's an update. Happy late Halloween! In case anyone is interested at all, I have a Paul/Ash one shot in the making. It may or may not be Halloween themed with an added bonus. And it may or may not be half way done.*Coughs totally not obviously* Ahem. No spoilers here folks. None O.~ Or maybe just a little... no shame here, friends. None.

Any questions, comments, concerns, requests or whatnot for whatever, you know where to find me. Inbox review/comment section. As usual, y'all. You know the drill. Hope you're all doing well and I'll catch you next time! Enjoy~

***Also, I had a reviewer without a fanfic account leave a review last chapter with an awesome Hamilton reference. If you had an account I'd be messaging you but since you don't, I'm giving you a shout out right here! You had me cracking up like a dork. I've never been so amused, yet flattered, at the same time. Rock on, your review made my day.***

xxxxxx

Before bed Paul had spent a few hours scrolling some furniture online. He liked dark colors, that was evident in the way he dressed and the furniture he browsed with such serious contemplation. He had his eye on a bedroom set, currently. It was some polished, dark brown King-sized bed to center an arrangement of bedside tables, dressers and a large bookcase. I knew Paul read a lot of books but the bookcase he had picked out was too big.

"...do you even have enough books to fill that out? It's huge."

"My collection would fill it out half way."

"Then why not look at getting a smaller bookcase instead?"

"Because then I wouldn't have the room for new books. "

Curled up on my side, I nodded while looking at the laptop Paul had opened on the tops of his thighs. Our bedsheet sat below it to ensure it didn't over heat on his skin. Scrolling further after adding the bookshelf to his online shopping cart, he opened a menu bar for beds specifically designed for Pokémon.

The menu was organized by Pokémon size, pictures of some included to give general ideas of how much room the bed had as well as how much weight it could support. Paul clicked on a medium sized bed with an Electabuzz in it. I was confused.

"Electivire is going to need a bigger bed than that, Paul. He's evolved, you know that."

"This isn't for Electivire, Ash."

"…?"

I was still confused, just looking at Paul from where I laid with my head by his hip. Paul stared back at me as I still didn't understand. Since it just wasn't clicking, a look close to aggravation blossomed along his features.

"Who would fit in this bed, Ash?"

"Not Electivire."

Black eyes blinked, expression unamused. I meekly brought the sheets over my head, leaving just my face out. Paul rolled his eyes and tugged the sheets off of my head.

"Your Pikachu, Baby. It's for your Pikachu."

"...oh."

I moved in closer to look at the bed, resting my head on Paul's hip. Taking a closer look at the bed, I saw it was way too much room for my Pikachu. It could fit maybe three of him.

"It's bigger than he needs..."

"I'm sure he won't mind the room."

Although appreciative of the gesture, I didn't see the need for the bed. My Pikachu had never had a bed of his own while living with me, ever.

"We don't really need a bed for him. Before I moved from Pallet he used to just sleep with me in bed."

"Well, he's getting his own bed and it's going in the living room. I don't need him cockblocking me."

That made me scoff, of course Paul was worried about that. I pinched his side and he gave me a look that warned I be careful of what I started. So, to spare my ass, I retracted my hand back under the sheets and gave him big, brown innocent eyes.

Paul had bedroom furniture, bathroom décor, a dining set and a living room set all picked out. Pots and pans were ready to order too, a vacuum as well as laundry baskets and general stuff we'd need for our apartment like cutlery and things of that nature. His amazon shopping cart was filled, anticipating checkout.

"I'll be taking care of this tomorrow." Paul concluded, setting the laptop aside for the night. "Once that deposit is made I'll place the order to go right there."

Lights still on as we settled in to bed, I cuddled up to Paul. I kissed his chest, meaning to rest my head on him. Instead, one kiss turned to two and then there was a path of warm kisses going up his neck. Fingers that had originally been ready to flick off the bedside lamp were now squeezed along my hip sensually as I nuzzled up to Paul.

"What do we have here?"

"Nothing." I answered, continuing on to kiss jaw. "Turn off the light."

"Nothing, huh? Pretty fucking interesting for nothing."

Playful, I chuckled and carried on. I ran my hands over his broad chest and leaned up to get on top of Paul. Turned on to his back, he didn't object as one of my legs swung over his waist where I laid myself down on him, an arm braced at each shoulder. I tried leaning over for a moment to turn off the light but Paul blocked my attempt, grabbing my hand.

"Uh-uh, I want to see this."

"Don't put me on the spot, turn off the light."

"Not a chance."

"Please?"

"Nope."

Giving up, I started making my way down Paul's body. Paul felt as my fingers took hold of his pajama bottoms, the waist hooked as I slowly began pulling it down.

"Still nothing?" He teased dryly as his cock came out, the mass half solid.

"You decide."

I began giving Paul head, working his hardening shaft in my hand with the head between my lips. Paul groaned, letting me go to town on him. I was too shy to say it, but I was just thankful to him and everything he was doing.

There wasn't much I could give Paul in terms of material things or gifts that he'd be over the moon for. Nor was there anything big I could give him to better his life. But, of course, there's always something to each person that they just can't turn down...

Paul's was a little obvious.

His fingers came down to my hair as he groaned. He loosely guided my movements, thrusting in to my mouth. I didn't gag, quite proud of myself as I held off from doing so. I was enthused, working away at him with my mouth. Feeling brave, I took Paul by the sack and squeezed lightly.

He took to it just fine, breath hitching for a second before he tightened his fingers in my hair with approval. I stroked and fondled him in sync with my mouth, getting a bit shameless with my long, deep swallows around his cock. It sounded shameless, the wet slip and smack of my lips around his flesh. From above me, Paul warned he was going to lose it if I kept on like that.

Much to Paul's disappointment, when he was close, I wasn't interested in him returning the favor or going any further. He had tried pulling me off his cock with instructions to hop on it but I shook my head, continuing to suck.

"That's no fair. You don't want any?"

I ignored him, figuring he'd get the message. That didn't please Paul. As I dove down as far as I could, I got him good. He forced me off his cock, tensing as I'd almost succeeded in spurring his orgasm. Paul insisted I take some clothes off.

" I don't want any..."

"You sure about that?"

The erection beginning to show itself through the material of my pajamas betrayed my answer. Even so, I didn't care about it. I wanted Paul's.

" I just want to take care of you."

"It doesn't work like that way around here. Two way street."

I was pulled on top of my boyfriend, his fingers trying to pull down my pajama pants. I wiggled against him, resisting as he tried fondling my ass. Of course, I made it very difficult for him to do that.

"Quit moving."

"I just wanted to give you a quick blow job, this isn't what I was looking to happen. Cut it out!"

"Ash, you're a fucking tease. Give me that ass."

Being I wasn't exactly fit to compete with Paul, I wound up having to really struggle in order to avoid getting undressed. I struggled against Paul, but only to be stubborn because in honesty I wasn't against getting a little loving back. I'd just been enjoying giving to Paul. Watching Paul slowly lose his cool was hot.

He tried grabbing my pants down but I avoided the swipe of his hand. I wound up laughing as he was unsuccessful in tugging my pants off, holding on to my shirt when he tried pulling it off of me too. I pinned myself with my back to the headboard, legs pulled up defensively. Paul came in close to me, the hem of my shirt pinched tightly between his index finger and thumb. I could hardly keep from snickering as he looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Mischievous lately, aren't we?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Paul..."

"Keep pushing my buttons and I'm not going to be so forgiving next time I have you thrown across my knee."

Coming in close enough that I could smell the toothpaste and mouthwash Paul had used before coming to bed, the mint just barely masking the remnants of his cigarettes breath, he gave me a long stare in the eye. The suspenseful pit he'd left in my stomach filled with anticipation. I got lost staring at him... my mischief dying out for a moment. In that lapse, Paul came in and kissed me on the mouth.

"You kill me." He grumbled against my lips, slipping his hands up to run under my shirt. "You have no idea."

The kissing, although seeping sexual tension on Paul's end, was loving. I pulled away from him and his hands came out to pull me back in. He stopped when seeing I was taking my shirt off. I didn't stop there, getting up for a moment to slip my pants off too. Paul didn't fail to notice the bikini briefs I had on that evening. I crawled back up the mattress to him, nestling myself on to his chest with chin tilted up and rear curved out sensually.

"You're wearing these more often, I see."

"You like them, don't you?"

"Hell yes, I do. I'm going to have to buy you more of these and throw away your boxer briefs."

I chalked his comment up to bedroom talk, but was proven wrong when I laughed.

"Oh, I'm serious." He assured me. "If you come home and all you find is little underwear in your drawer, don't be surprised."

"I like my boxer briefs. Don't do that."

"Don't look so sexy in these and maybe I'll reconsider."

The curve of my ass was caressed, Paul and I kissing back and forth. Those bikini briefs Paul loved so much wound up on the floor with Paul's boxers. I reached down to stroke him and Paul swatted my hand away, reminding me it was still my turn.

"But I want to..." I almost whined, rubbing against him naked. "Please?"

"I have a hard time saying no to that face and you know it."

Paul relented gruffly at my pitiful pout, but stopped me again when I reached for his cock. He leaned back along the mattresses and began urging me in closer to him with fingers curled around my forearm. I thought he just wanted to lie down when getting touched, but I wound up getting turned around with my back to him. Kneeling at his side, my leg was tapped and Paul began physically pushing down towards his crotch.

"You want me to sit on your chest?"

"I want to eat your ass."

It amazed me how Paul could still find ways to make me blush in the bedroom. He was always surprising me. It wasn't an unreasonable request, but I still found it to be embarrassing. Since I was so embarrassed, I called him out on an observation.

"What's with you and doing...you know...that... lately?"

"Eating your ass?"

"Paul, oh my god...stop saying it!"

I couldn't look back at him. Paul didn't care.

"Swing your leg over, Baby. Come on."

"Turn the light off first."

"I told you I want to see what's going on."

The last thing I wanted was my ass directly in Paul's face in broad light... to my dismay that was exactly what he wanted. So, with what felt like a blush absolutely burning my entire body, I slowly swung one leg over Paul's torso and leaned forwards towards his cock to resume where we'd left off.

He just looked at first as I sucked him, his fingertips exploring the plump flesh set before his face. My cheeks were split, my entrance exposed. Paul licked his finger and ran it over the tight orifice, trailing up and down unhurried. As I bobbed up and down on him I became fixated on what he was doing, waiting for him to go on with it.

It was nerve wracking, waiting for him to get on with it. Instead, I could feel his stare scorching me intimately. It became too much and I pulled my mouth off of him to tell him to get on with it.

"Impatient all of a sudden?"

"N-No! You're just making me nervous..."

"Your ass turns a little pink when you blush, you know."

My stunned silence didn't affect Paul. His eyes were stuck on the pink tinge glowing on the round mounds of my ass, where the flesh swelled the most is where said color appeared. Just a hint of color that matched the cheeks on my face.

"That's fucking hot." Paul growled, caressing the flesh carefully as if to savor the innocent flush blossoming there. "Oh yeah, Baby. Fuck, you turn me on."

Paul's cock still held in one hand, I hovered with my mouth above it. My bottom lip trembled, my body shaking as my boyfriend's tongue licked from my taint, over my entrance, and up to the crack of my ass. Having nothing to say, I covered the head of his cock with my mouth, stroking his base.

My brave start quickly came crumbling down as Paul took me by the hips and pulled me back fiercely towards his face. I was near seated on his face, the only thing keeping me from it being I refused to give my knees any slack. Paul didn't fight it, instead he enjoyed what was already set before him. I was almost actually sitting on him, he had no room to complain. Neither did I, really...

I still couldn't believe how good he was with his mouth. His tongue moved expertly. With the wet, hot circles being traced around my quivering hole the made the lewder parts of my brain began wondering if Paul had some oral fixation. He was just so fucking invested, not to mention he'd been willing to just have my ass all up in his face like that.

The tip of his tongue pressed against me and slipped in as I took him down my throat, making me groan around him. The vibrations made Paul groan, spurring him to work harder. It took a lot to focus on the task literally at hand with my asshole being devoured. I squeezed hard, pausing to breathe.

"Nng..."

Saliva dribbled from the swell of my bottom lip, landing on Paul's wet cock. White fingerprints were being left on my hips as I gathered myself, swallowing and shuddering as I tried to breath properly. Paul surprised me by reeling me back further and actually aligning my ass over his face.

"Paul don't do that-"

My plea was short lived and ignored. Paul ate me up feverishly, my ass near planted on him. I steadied myself as best I could with one hand on his abdomen, stretching out to lean forward and take hold of his cock again. Paul was so tall, I couldn't lean in close enough to get his cock back in my mouth without displacing myself from my seat on Paul's face. Not that he would have let me move, anyways.

Stroking him was no easy feat. I felt like I were sitting on a hot seat, forced in place but unable to get up despite every nerve in my body telling me to. I was squirming, forcing my hips to fight the urge to grind down in to Paul's mouth. Sweat trickled at my hair line, my breath coming in short puffs as wetness bubbled up from the tip of my dick.

My hand kept moving as I stayed determined to service Paul back. The heavy muscles of his thighs clenched with his lower abdomen, tip of his dick shiny and wet like mine was. He was close and clearly holding back from letting go. I tried my hardest to work him to completion but he was determined not to cum before I did.

Head thrown back I struggled as well. I wanted him to cum first. It became a competition of sorts. In the midst of my racing, sexual thoughts I had an idea. Maybe if I tried something...

Bracing myself to build the courage first, I experimentally shifted my hips down in to Paul. I shook my ass side to side, making the flesh jiggle as he ate me up. I could have sworn I felt indents along my bones as his fingers came clenching down on me so tightly, the guttural sound that left his mouth so sexual and raw. His hips jerked and I stroked him harder, now seeing my advantage. I was confident in that moment, working him like I was in charge.

Never stopped to think that I was deliberately disobeying his power trip, I fought against the hands that tried pulling me away from his cock. It was race, trying to get Paul off before he could pry me away. Bouncing my cheeks in his face my hand moved faster and faster, the coil in my belly growing tighter as I came close to my own peak. The adrenaline sparked such urgency in me.

My chest was still arched forward, Paul's cock held tightly in my hand. I anticipated the heat of his cum hitting me between the pectorals, waiting with baited breath for the wet and thick splash. There was a split second where I felt myself being yanked backwards, both Paul and I gasping. Then hot, white cum arched through the air, hitting me in the chest.

It was my own.

I came first, so caught up in the experience. I wailed, not even hearing myself. I knew I did though because I could feel it in my throat. I was light headed and my ears rung, my crotch tingling a warm, wonderful hum with my balls relieved of weight.

Crawling forward, my attempt was to get off of Paul and lie down. When my back hit the mattress, my head was by Paul's legs. He got up and chuckled once, taking a gander at me. One finger went through the mess I'd made of myself.

"Look at the mess you made of yourself. Tsk." He faux scolded me. "To think you tried so hard and wound up cumming first, regardless."

"I tried." I panted, wiping sweat away from my face.

"I know you did. Too bad I'm not giving out points for efforts."

That cum smeared finger made its way in to my mouth and I obediently sucked it clean.

" I always win."

Bedside drawer opening, I could hear Paul pulling something out. I was suddenly far more alert as I recognized the vibrator he'd retrieved. He was drizzling it with lubricant, a look that told me I was in huge trouble in his dark eyes.

"You pushed my buttons." He announced, eyes narrowing with an eager sadistic glint. "Now it's your turn. Let's see how brave you are this time. Come here, Baby."

"Paul-"

" Master's waiting."

Xxxxxx

Getting ready for work proved difficult enough on a Monday morning in addition to doing so with an aching asshole. Despite how sore I was, it was almost like wearing a badge of honor. I'd really earned it that time, I thought to myself as I scooped coffee in to the maker. The dull ache as I bent over the counter wasn't nearly as validating as the shadow casted over me briefly before hands cupped my ass over my jeans, lips appearing on my neck.

"Look at you able to walk today." I was patronized by Paul "I'm impressed."

"Oh, now you're impressed?"

Paul pushed forward, pinning me between his hips and the counter.

"I should give it to you again, right here. Go ahead, keep sassing me like that. Give me a reason."

"Don't mind me. Not like you're in the middle of my kitchen or anything, you guys."

Dressed for work, Alain walked in and saw Paul getting too frisky for first thing in the morning. Paul retorted that Alain was a killjoy. At that Alain could only blankly stare at Paul.

"Pot calling the kettle black, Paul? Wow."

I was left to go about making breakfast, Alain of course being welcome to partake.

"Food, I shouldn't be getting used to this." Alain commented as I dished up Paul a plate of toast with eggs, sausage and hash browns following it. "Lucky you, Paul. Your wife can cook now."

"I'm a man..."

"Male bride, whatever. I'm sure they have that in some cultures somewhere."

"The bride joke is getting old, ugh. I'm the bottom, I get it. Everyone knows."

At that Alain sputtered a bit on a glass of water he'd gotten himself. He wound up retorting sarcastically.

"And to think all this time I thought you were boning big ol' Paul in the ass..."

"That's... I can't even picture that in any way." I commented as Alain used a napkin to wipe his mouth. "What the hell, Alain. Just eat. God. It's too early."

"Not too early to get dry boned by Paul though, apparently."

"He's the instigator, not me. Just eat. I didn't sleep enough for this."

Alain looked at Paul.

"Take it easy on him next time. He's grouchy when his ass hurts, I guess."

"Wouldn't you be?" Paul argued back simply.

"That's a fair point."

I got the coffee and poured Paul a mug, setting the pitcher aside for Alain's iced coffee as I tuned out their conversation.. Shinx came along to greet me, latching to my calve and purring as I served myself a plate. He tugged on my heartstrings and I scooped some scrambled eggs and hash brown in to a small dish for him too.

"Hi, good morning." I cooed to the cat. "Here, have some. Not too much though or Alain's going to give me the stink eye over your weight."

"Better that than junk food. It's alright. He can enjoy."

With Alain not seeming to care, I put a little extra egg on the cat's dish. Shinx began eating, purring all the while. When I sat down to eat with Paul and Alain, the topic that morning was our soon to be moving out. Alain gave us our congradulations, assuring us there was no deadline to get all our stuff out.

"Not like I'm waiting on new roommates for rent or anything." He stated, eating. "Just gonna be Shinx and I again. And the band some Saturday afternoons. Don't be strangers."

"I'll come bug you with Pikachu sometime."

"Good. Because I don't this guy could live without scrambled eggs at this point."

Shinx had gobbled up his portion of eggs, coming over with the empty dish I his mouth. Alain picked Shinx up and took the dish from him. Shinx sniffed Alain's face and got a peck to the nose in return.

"I guess a little more doesn't hurt. You won't be getting this for too much longer."

Alain spooned some eggs in to the dish and set Shinx back down to eat. He looked down at his Shinx sadly, just his blue eyes wistful and far away. Paul spoke up and thanked Alain for the room he'd lent us. Alain scoffed.

"You know better than to be thanking me, Paul. "

Alain was quiet for the rest of breakfast, only speaking up to thank me for the food and head out the door. His Shinx bolted after him as he went for the door. Alain crouched to scratch his head and let the little cat stand up and lick his nose. Then he was gone and the door shut, Shinx sitting there for a moment before coming back to wander the table.

The usual routine with Shinx occurred when I tried leaving the house with Paul. Again, Paul had to force Shinx to stay. I teared up as we walked away from the house. Paul saw it and tried assuring me the cat knew better than to be doing that.

"I think Shinx knows where I'm going. He doesn't try to follow Alain out but whenever I leave or we go out together he's whining and trying to latch on to my leg."

"Whatever's going on he can't leave that house. You know that. That Shinx makes it to Reggie's with us and there's going be a lot of explaining to do. Maybe he wants to see his brother but sometimes you just can't get what you want."

It was earlier than I usually got up to go to Reggie's but I didn't mind. I figured I could help him out early or hang out with the Pokémon. When Paul and I came to a road where we had to split paths, he leaned down and kissed me.

"I can't wait to finalize this all with you later today." He told me. "I'll be leaving work around Four today. See you then."

Xxxxx

The house smelled like pumpkin when I got in. Reggie heard the door unlock and called out to me. Fresh Pumpkin muffins were on the table as Reggie washed out the tin he had used to bake them. He smiled warmly at me and encouraged me to come in and have one.

"Thanks, but maybe later. I ate breakfast already."

"A muffin never hurt anyone." Reggie consoled me. "But, if you're too full they'll be there later."

"Sounds good."

Reggie commented how I was there rather early. Naturally, I agreed.

"What's got you here so early? It's barely Eight."

"Paul's alarm woke me up and I just stayed up. Figured I'd just come over and bug you since you're up early anyways."

"Impossible for you to bug me. I enjoy the company, I assure you. Nothing exciting happens here this early."

There wasn't much going on aside from the Pokémon eating their breakfast. Since I was there early, I told Reggie I was fine with working early if he wanted a head start. The Pokémon all got brushed and groomed, looking their best. Reggie looked through his inventory list for supplies as I brushed Growlithe who had managed to get his fur all dusty from the dirt in the backyard.

"I'm going to need to do some shopping today." Reggie announced. " The supplies you use are running lower than I like. I need to restock or we'll be out of shampoo and stuff in the next couple of days. Wouldn't hurt to pick up some more food while I'm out too. Maybe grab some fertilizer for the garden, too."

"Need me to come with you?" I offered. "Sounds like a lot."

"You can if you'd like to but I've got the van. I can move everything around just fine."

Growlithe shook out his fur once he was all fluffed again. He was excited and now wanted too play, running off to go find his rope. When he came back with it I half heartedly played tug a war with him. Reggie smiled, returning to his clipboard and paper.

" You're welcome to stay here if you want to. I'm sure the Pokémon wouldn't mind if you played with them. They've been spending so much time outside. You should go with them. I'll get the toys out."

When I went outside to play with the Pokémon, Reggie was still home. I'd gone outside with a Frisbee, throwing it and watching as the baby Pokémon took turns trying to get to it first. Reggie came out to announce he'd be leaving to run errands but he'd be back. As he'd promised, he got out a box of toys.

"I don't utilize these too much since I never feel like I have the time. I'm sure they'd appreciate if you played with them. I'll be back later."

The Pokémon kept me busy outside for over an hour. While I played with some, like Growlithe and Pikachu who wanted to eat up all my attention, other Pokemon would come in and join before splitting up in to groups to play. There were inflatable balls, hula hoops and different things of that nature to play with. Some soccer balls and ribbon twirlers too, a few kites to go around.

Paul's Electivire was the only one to not play. He sat off by the big tree by himself and watched as everyone else ran around having a good time. He never seemed to do anything outside but watch the others and walk around. Unless he was assigned a chore, he didn't do much. Curious, I went over to him. The large Pokémon looked at me as I approached, waiting for me to address him.

"You don't want to play?"

The Pokémon shook his head sharply.

"You sure...?" I prodded. "It's lots of fun over there."

Again, Electivire shook his head. He then held up to claws, pointing to his eyes then back over the yard. He was watching everyone.

"You watch them? Like to protect them?"

Electivire nodded once. His arm crossed and he leaned back against the tree. Some Pichu ran by in a group, my Pikachu twirling a ribbon for them to chase. Pikachu waved the ribbon around and the mini herd of yellow zipped by, one Pichu getting distracted and lingering behind. The baby mouse Pokémon toddled over to Electivire, poking his foot.

"?"

The Pichu stared at Electivire before running up his leg and on to his chest. Electivire huffed as the baby hopped up and down on him, trying to get his attention. When Growlithe came running over to see what was going on, Electivire growled as the dog Pokémon attempted to put paws on him. Pichu jumped up and down, squeaking contently as he pestered Electivire.

I guess my Pikachu noticed one of his babies was missing and came back with the herd of Pichu. What was supposed to be a wellness check wound up turning to a free for all on Paul's Electivire. The Pichu all joined in with their sibling and began hopping on him all over. The Electivire sighed under his breath but allowed it. My Pikachu stood by and perked his ears up at Electivire in a pleased manner.

A Bidoof running by with a beach ball rolling along in the grass in front of him caught the Pichu's attention, all except one running off to chase the ball. The Pichu that had first ran up to Electivire stayed, lying down on Electivire's furry stomach like he was going to nap. Pikachu hopped up on Electivire to nuzzle the baby and then ran off to follow where the rest of the Pichu had gone.

"That one really likes you, huh?"

Electivire nodded, looking down at the Pichu who began dozing off on him. For such a large, lumbering scary Pokémon he was gentle with Pikachu's babies. He kept his surveillance of the yard, just now he had a Pichu sleeping on him. I left them to it and went around to see how everyone was doing.

When the Pokémon came back inside later on they were all thirsty and tuckered out. All except Electivire and the Pichu who were rested. Pikachu was particularly parched from chasing the babies around, drinking up quickly as I set water out.

As I made sure they all got enough to drink, my dex buzzed. It was Reggie. I guess he had made a list of some products he wanted to try with the Pokémon but had forgot to bring it. He asked me to go to his room and check the list so I could take a picture of it and send it to him.

The list was somewhere on his bedside table. Now, Reggie's bedside table wasn't cluttered, but it had a lot going on. From, books, albums and multiple picture frames, to an arrangement of receipts and papers, it was hard to navigate. As I rifled through the papers I came across the list he wanted, but paused as I laid eyes on the photos on his nightstand.

There was a picture of Paul as a baby, seated in his high chair as he brought some cheerios to his mouth, Reggie standing next to him with a backpack slung over one shoulder. He was holding what looked to be his first badge, showing it to his baby brother. The same frame had Paul as a newborn all swaddled up in his hospital blanket and put in Reggie's arms, the photo next to the other. Reggie was a proud big brother, smiling down at Paul like he couldn't have been given anything better in his entire life... and then there was a picture of Alain, no older than me. He was still healthy looking, smirking as Reggie kissed his cheek adoringly.

I took the picture of the list for Reggie, still mesmerized by the picture of Alain and Reggie. There was a clatter just then, the stuff on Reggie's bedside table coming crashing down as Shinx had jumped up and caused a ruckus. I sighed and got down on the floor to pick up the stuff. Paper and books went everywhere.

A I started stacking noticing books and sheets of papers, I saw an envelope burried under the mess. It had no stamp but there was something in it... and it had the address written on it.

It was Alain's address.

I felt awful for snooping, but with only Shinx as my witness I bit the bullet and opened the letter. It was dated recently.

"I can't bring myself to forgive the mistakes I've made, nor can I bring myself to sleep peacefully. I don't think I've ever known a truly peaceful night's sleep my entire life. I've done so much to protect Paul from those who have hurt him, people so close to us. I can't believe I ever thought I'd have to protect him from you.

I should have saved you too, and I am so sorry I didn't. I know better than anyone what it's like to have no one, and yet I abandoned you when you needed help the most. I regret it all. I only wanted to protect my brother... and now I wish I'd protected you too. All I can hope now is that you're truly okay... I love you. I'm sure it's too late now, though but I-"

The writing ended there, Reggie's next statement left unfinished. Shinx watched me with his big, yellow eyes. I swallowed thickly and put everything back. Shinx played with the bedside drawer's handle, opening it with his tail. I went to shut it and stopped as I saw multiple envelopes piled up, all unstamped with the same address on them.

"Are all these for...?"

I shook my head and decided to stop snooping before I went too far. Shinx tried to take the letter from me but I took it and put it back, shooing him from the room. I finished cleaning up the mess and left. With the door shut, I walked towards the stairs. At the top I sat down and I rubbed my face, feeling myself tear up. I sat in the middle of two hallways, and both felt equally bleak that moment.

The feeling didn't leave when Reggie came home. But, I played it off as best as I could. After all, it was supposed to be a good day. Paul was making our move official. And as Paul had told me before, his brother's love life was none of our business.

Xxxxx

My next day off days later I stayed at Alain's to work on finishing my packing. There wasn't much to pack on my end except for clothes. Paul's clothes were half packed, waiting to be finished when he got home from work. When I decided to take a break, I went looking for a drink. It was almost Noon and the house was so quiet.

I had assumed that Alain wasn't feeling well that day because he hadn't gone to work. He was asleep on the couch as he normally was but it was sort of late. Sipping on my water I went in to peek on him, he had his face to the back of the couch with Shinx curled up on top of his head. That didn't look to comfortable.

"Don't crush his head like that..." I scolded lightly, picking Shinx up. "That can't be comfortable."

I was whispering in fear of waking up Alain. He was awake, however.

"It's alright. You can leave him." he mumbled, voice gravely as he coughed. "He does it all the time."

"Oh, you're up? Hey... are you feeling okay?"

I set Shinx on the armrest and brushed back some of Alain's hair to feel his forehead. He was feverish, his skin clammy. I rubbed his back soothingly as he coughed again.

"Dude, you have a fever. Go lie down in bed. I'll get you some medicine, where do you keep it?"

"I don't keep medicine in the house."

"I'll go get you some then. Go shower and put fresh pajamas on. These are soaked. Lie down in bed. I'll be back."

Alain wasn't lethargic but he was close to it. He got up to go shower because his clammy skin had made his pajamas horrible. Worried, I went to the nearest store to pick up some fever reducer and cough medicine for both day and night time use. I knew we had ramen at the house but I picked up some more and canned soup. A few bottles of Gatorade and a box of crackers and I was heading back.

When I got back in, Alain was back on the couch in fresh pajamas and Shinx gently pawing at his nose. I put everything down to check on him, he was asleep again. Shinx took his paw back and Alain stirred awake groggily.

"Go to bed." I told him. "The couch can't be comfortable."

"It does just fine."

I gave him some medicine and took everything to the kitchen. As I put stuff away I asked him if he wanted canned soup with crackers or a ramen. He claimed he wasn't hungry but I pestered him enough until he decided a ramen was fine. I had to put the bowl down when I brought it to him, placing it on the coffee table so I could help him sit up.

"My head hurts...fuck."

"I got sick like this during the Summer. You should be fine in about a week."

"Great, I'm gonna have to call out again. I feel like the room is spinning."

Getting Alain to lean back against the cushions, I placed the bowl of ramen in his hands. To make things easier I'd given him a fork instead of chopsticks. He ate, having trouble as his strength was down. A few bites in and he handed me back the bowl. His icy blue eyes were cloudy and miles away, mouth grimacing.

"I'm too tired. I can't finish this."

"You need to eat. Here."

I twirled the fork and gathered up some noodles, holding it out for him to eat. He raised a brow at me trying to feed him.

"Don't give me that look. You're too tired to feed yourself. It's just me."

"That's the problem, you're giving me dejavu to someone else."

Alain complied, letting me feed him the noodles until there was just broth. Feeling a little better with food in his system he took the bowl and began sipping from the chicken broth. I wasn't surprised when he laid back down on the couch afterwards. I just let him sleep.

I did the housework for him since he was going to be down and out for about a week. As I moved around dusting and cleaning I noticed how Alain kept waking up and adjusting. Just as I assumed, that couch wasn't comfortable.

"Alain, go to your bed. You'll sleep better there."

"That's what you think." He grumbled. "I'm fine here."

"My back hurts just watching you."

I put down the duster and went to shake his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll help you up the stairs."

"Look, It's fine. Seriously. Don't worry about me."

"Someone has to worry about you."

"Yeah, right."

Alain saw my sad expression and rolled his eyes. He was frustrated. He looked like he had something to say but didn't want to say it.

"I can't sleep in that bed, Ash. Not anymore."

Alain's voice, it was so low. It was as if he had forced himself to say it but could barely do it.

"What's wrong with your bed?"

"I almost died in that room, Ash. Remember? I can't sleep in there."

I went mute at his confession. I understood what the avoidance was now. I could only muster the will power to give Alain sympathetic eyes. I dropped the issue at that point, leaving Alain to sleep on the couch. For the days that followed, I didn't bother him about it anymore.

xxxxxx

Paul and I packed our clothes to be dropped off at the apartment towards the end of that week. We needed to leave the boxes at Reggie's house because Paul had work that day, then after Paul's shift we'd be moving everything to the apartment. Paul borrowed Reggie's van again to transport our belongings.

When we got to Reggie's Paul grabbed the keys. When we were leaving to grab our boxed things from Alain's house first, Shinx refused to let go of me. Reggie insisted I could bring him along since we were coming right back. According to Reggie he used to bring Shinx out a lot, but hadn't in years.

"He probably misses riding in the van, his other half liked car rides too. Please take him? When I go out I'm always too busy and I forget to just take him for a ride."

Paul wasn't too enthused with the tag along, warning me to keep a close eye on him. Shinx made himself comfortable in my backpack, heading popping out the back. When getting to Alain's to grab our boxes, Alain was fast asleep on the couch.

"Come on, let grab the stuff." Paul instructed me. "On a schedule."

Of course, the Shinx were excited to see each other. The one in my backpack purred as it spotted the other, Alain's Shinx jumping up to perch on my shoulder and nuzzle its twin brother. Paul and I got everything outside, Alain completely gone to the world with the Nyquil he'd taken around five in the morning when he couldn't sleep. I knew because I'd been up when it happened.

As Paul fixed the boxes in the back of the van, I told him I'd be back, just had to use the bathroom. Paul nodded and continued the task at hand. I went back inside the house, spotting Alain on the couch. The Shinx in my backpack purred when it saw Alain. I put my bag down, leaving the Shinx to hop out and look at him.

When done in the bathroom, I left the bathroom to go get the Shinx. Alain hadn't woken or stirred. I had the Shinx give each other a goodbye, feeling both awful and somewhat joyed that they'd seen one another again. The guilty feeling flourished, however, when Reggie's Shinx whined as I tried picking him up from Alain's chest.

Alain's Shinx whined at the door, eager to leave with me as Paul called out for me to get a move on. I tried again to take the Shinx from Alain, but he put up such a fuss. Big, puddled yellow eyes stared at me, blue paws holding on to Alain's shirt as if I were going to pry a child away from its long lost parent.

Outside the horn beeped and I stepped outside to tell Paul I'd be out in a minute. I looked between the Shinx and debated doing something very risky. I left Reggie's Shinx where it was, and I took Alain's. I scooped him up in to my bag, the blue cat all too willing to comply.

Paul dropped me off at Reggie's so he could drop our boxes off there for later, then get to work. Later that night we'd be transporting everything to the apartment. I was looking off to Paul as he kissed me goodbye at the door.

"You look nervous, what happened?"

"I'm just anxious, all this change. I'm also worried about you know who..." I whispered out of earshot of Reggie. "Just a lot going on..."

"Everything's going to be alright."

I put the Shinx down to wander around again. He jumped up on to the recliner where Reggie often sat. Paul kissed me goodbye before leaving, but analyzed me first. He didn't have time to stick around, which saved me. Paul left without further questioning.

Alain's Shinx, he just sat there on Reggie's recliner. Reggie himself was in the kitchen, cleaning and organizing. Waving his tail back and forth idly before lying down, the Shinx curled up and shut his eyes. I sighed in relief, having dreaded the cat going straight to Reggie and noticing anything amiss before I had time to fully think out my explanation for the impulsive decision I'd made.

I near regretted my decision as time went on. Every time I thought Reggie was going to leave the kitchen I held my breath, panicking. I wound up picking up Shinx and escaped to Paul's room while Reggie was still preoccupied.

It was a couple hours spent hiding there, me trying to rehearse what I'd say. Alain and Reggie, they were in love but too scared to approach one another for their mistakes. But, what ate me up inside was the simple fact that they each wanted the same thing... thinking the other didn't. Paul was right, it wasn't either of our places to meddle but something had to be done. Holding Alain's Shinx in my arms, I sat on Paul's bed and took a deep breath. The Shinx looked up at me expectantly, pointing towards the door with his tail.

"Paul's going to be so mad at me."

I went looking for Reggie with Shinx in my arms, cradling him as if it would help hide him. Reggie wasn't in the kitchen anymore nor was he outside. I called out for him getting no response in return. For a moment I contemplated just leaving with Shinx and walking back to Alain's to change the cats back. The Shinx leaped from my arms before I could come to a decision, running away and back up the stairs.

I chased after him quickly, my heart sinking as I saw the Shinx bounding towards Reggie's bedroom door. To my relief, the Shinx didn't use its tail or paws to work the knob open. But, he sniffed the door insistently, urging me to go in. The Shinx used its paws to knock on the door when I didn't comply.

"Ash? Is that you?"

Reggie called out to me, his voice muffled by the door. He sounded tired.

"Yeah, Reggie. Sorry, I'll just talk to you later."

"No, it's alright. Come in."

I gave the Shinx an anxious look and whispered for him to behave. I gathered him up in my arms and cradled him with his face in my chest. I walked in, spotting Reggie who sat on his bed with photo albums opened all around him. He smiled at me as I walked in, patting the spot next to him as he moved an album to make room.

"Looking at pictures again?"

"Yeah. I can't seem to leave them alone for very long these days...these memories, they'll always be here perfect here."

An album that Reggie had directly in his lap showed a photo of baby Paul standing up at the couch, looking over his shoulder at the camera with a big gummy smile, just a few teeth growing in. It was so cute, I instantly smiled. Reggie nodded in understanding.

"He was the best." He sighed, flipping to a photo of Paul taking a big bite of a boiled egg. "He was adorable. Look, he was so cute when he ate."

"He really was cute, Reggie."

I sat down next to Reggie as he insisted I take a seat. He put the album aside and picked up another, this one was with photos of Paul as a high schooler. Many pages were of Paul at a distance, Reggie catching moments of him sitting outside or training his Pokémon. When Reggie came upon a photo of Alain in the album, he lingered with sad eyes before shaking it off and looking at me.

"Did you need something?"

"..."

My silence wasn't pleasing. I looked away, scratching Shinx. Reggie's eyes became worried, I saw when I dared glance up. Putting a hand on my arm Reggie asked what was going on.

"Is everything alright?"

"…No. I don't think so, Reggie."

"Did something happen with Paul?"

I shook my head "no" and blinked away the nervous tears I had building. Reggie put the album to the side and came in close. He saw Shinx in my arms, his body unmoving. He became alarmed.

"Is something wrong with Shinx?"

"No... he's-he's fine."

"Ash, what's going on?"

Finding my voice, knowing it was now or never, I spoke up.

"I need to talk to you about something. It's important."

"What do you need to talk about?"

I looked at Alain's picture and winced, dreading what I was about to confess. I was scared out of my mind. Paul had warned me not to talk about Alain to Reggie, and now I could really see why. Reggie's face paled and he immediately looked as if he were bracing himself for bad news.

"Alain? Did something happen to him?"

I completely lost my nerve and Reggie held me by each shoulder, begging me to speak. I shook for a second and forced myself to come out with it. Except when I went to fess up where Paul and I had been living, all I could do was hold out Shinx instead.

Shinx raised his head and blinked at Reggie, standing up. Reggie was confused to what I was doing but looked at Shinx who was moving his ears around. Upon close inspection, Reggie shook his head.

"It's almost like you're-"

Reggie leaned in to look at the cat on eye level, kissing his head. He picked the cat up to hold it before just seeming to freeze. Shinx purred and stared at Reggie, the sound a little different than I remembered his Shinx sounding like.

It was a sound he remembered.

"...You're..." Reggie trailed off in astonishment. "This is-"

His eyes began watering up and he held a hand over his mouth. Immediately Reggie took the blue cat in his arms and rubbed his head, kissing the top.

"Where did you find him? Is he okay? Where's the other Shinx? Have you shown him yet?"

"The other one isn't here." I admitted wearily. "He's with Alain..."

"With Alain? How would he be with Alain? Ash, you're not making any sense. What's going on?"

Reggie's eyes were wet and so were mine. I wiped at one eye, doing my best to keep my stare on Reggie without looking away.

"I-I switched them today... Paul and I have been living with Alain these past few months."

"...what? You've been-"

"I'm so sorry. Paul told me not to tell you because it would break your heart to hear about him. But, I can't keep doing this. I see Alain all the time, and I see you. I know you love him. He loves you too, Reggie."

I may as well have slapped Reggie, he looked so stunned. Teary eyes and all.

"...that's what he told you?"

"He's miserable, Reggie. And so are you. I can't keep sitting here like I don't know what's going on. You're both too scared to reach out. Meanwhile, neither of you have any spite waiting for the other." I explained to Reggie, getting emotional as Reggie couldn't keep himself together. "You need to go talk to him. He's never going to come here. I told him you loved him, he didn't believe me. He was so mad...he's scared to have false hope. Just like you."

Wiping his eyes, Reggie held Shinx close. He couldn't gather what to say first. I waited for him to be upset that I had kept it a secret, or to be mad at Paul for enforcing the kept secret. But, he wasn't mad. He wasn't mad at all. He hugged me, and he said "thank you". So heartfully, he said "thank you".

"Please, go see him." I begged, my voice breaking. "I can't do this anymore."

"You're coming with me."

I don't think I'd ever seen Reggie so serious. His eyes were on the road as we drove to Alain's, Shinx in my lap. When we pulled up to the drive way, I got my key and led Reggie to the door. I opened it and called out for Alain... and he was still on the couch totally passed out. Reggie's Shinx leaped from the couch and came walking over to his brother, the two trying to guide Reggie forward towards Alain.

"I forgot to mention he's been sick this week..." I admitted as Reggie came in close to Alain and gently swept back his bangs to reveal a hot, pale forehead. "I've been pestering him to take his medicine but I doubt he's had a dose since like five this morning. He skips doses...he's stubborn."

"He is, isn't he?"

Reggie was mesmerized, yet looked so pitying. He stroked Alain's face softly and tried to wake him up. I was instructed to go get the medicine as Reggie felt Alain's cheeks, feeling how hot they were. I was stuck in place watching Reggie try to wake up Alain.

"Alain...you need to wake up. Your fever, Honey. Come on, wake up."

Alain was handled so gently, Reggie refusing to startle him awake. He kept on touching his face, whispering tenderly to him. Alain's eye twitched but he didn't wake up, instead he began mumbling deliriously.

"R-Reggie..." He mumbled, hearing as he was being spoken to.

A chaste kiss was placed on his forehead and Alain's eyes cracked open slightly for a moment. Reggie smiled fully with his eyes adoringly shining at Alain. Unfortunately, Alain was still checked out on another planet with his brain all polluted on Nyquil and the fever killing his cognitive abilities.

Leaning down to kiss Alain on the forehead again, just happy to see him, Reggie chuckled almost in disbelief.

"Oh, you're a little sick but look how well you are." He remarked, so pleased to see Alain a healthy weight with his hair lively and no signs of drug use apparent. "I've been so worried about you."

"He's been clean for almost six years..." I piped in quietly. "Just thought you should know."

I stepped away to go get the daytime medicine for Alain and some water. Reggie propped Alain up a little to get him to take the medicine, all the while Alain just thought he was hallucinating or dreaming. He was so out of it there was no point trying to tell him otherwise. Reggie gently brought the water to his mouth to drink and wiped away any dribble.

"Honey, why are you on the couch? You should be in bed."

"I can't sleep there..." Alain began explaining, weakly trying to grasp Reggie's arm as if he'd slip away in to thin air if he didn't hold on. "You... you told me to leave and I-I couldn't live without you. I almost died in that room... I can't sleep there. Don't make me sleep there."

Reggie hadn't known a thing about Alain's overdose and attempted suicide. His eyes widened, tears threatening to spill as Alain told what he thought was a figment of his imagination about how he tried killing himself after giving up on life without someone to love him.

"My parents were right, Reggie. Life is hard." Alain announced, his eyes blinking slowly as Reggie leaned in close to soothingly rub Alain's cheek. "I wanted to be with them again when you left... I didn't get to see them. Paul saved me."

"Thank goodness for that."

"He's a good guy... you raised a good guy."

Shushing Alain lovingly, Reggie let tears slip from his eyes freely. Alain wrapped his arms around Reggie, holding him. I never thought I'd see the day Alain cried, but there he was chest shuddering as he refused to let go of Reggie.

"Please don't go... I'm so sorry. I don't want to wake up from this."

"Don't be sorry, I did you wrong. Go to sleep. I'm going to be here."

"I don't-"

"You need to rest. Please? For me?"

Alain obeyed Reggie, allowing him to fix the blanket over him. He fought sleep for a little, resting as Reggie whispered sweet promises of being there when he woke up. I was a mess, watching Alain try so desperately to hold on to what he believed was a sweet dream with Reggie in it. As Alain began snoring, Reggie sat on the floor by the sofa, stroking Alain's hair.

"I can't wait to have him back." Reggie confessed, welcoming as the two Shinx sat in his lap. "I can't believe this is happening. He's healthy and he's alive ...and he's here with me... I couldn't ask for anything else. Thank you, Ash."

"He missed you so much. I just want you two to be happy."

"We will be now. Thanks to you."

Xxxxx

Alain woke up hours later, disorientated and confused. I hadn't been in the room for it, but Alain was faced with the greatest realization when he woke up to Reggie waiting by his side. It had all been real. I could hear his crying from upstairs where I sat in Paul and I's now empty room, just the original furniture that had been there when we first moved still there.

Sitting on the bed, I listened as Alain cried his heart out. The best of us were human, no matter how hard we tried otherwise to hide that. I learned from Reggie while Alain slept that Alain's parents had died when he was a teenager, leaving him alone in that big house with nothing but his small inheritance to keep him supplied until he graduated high school.

He never went to grief counseling despite how hard Reggie tried. Alain's drinking and drug use were actually manifestations of feelings he kept repressed. He'd been a bit reckless before, but then some asshole had introduced him to drugs and his story was history. That part I'd known.

Alain's parents were good people, they loved their son. His mother was an artist and his father was a musician who worked as a cop to get the bills paid. His mother had cancer and the doctors had diagnosed her when it was too late. Still, Alain's father had spent a large chunk of their savings to try and save her. It didn't work. Somewhere in that house Alain had hidden all her artwork. The paintings and beautiful pieces of pottery she'd made by hand and hung around the house, they'd been his father's final straw.

In the grief of his wife's passing, a bullet he put to his own head took him out one evening he'd had too much to drink after work. Too much to drink and not enough to numb the gaping wound that swallowed his heart whole in the short months that had stolen his wife from him. Alain never spoke a word about his life to anyone but Paul or Reggie. As I listened to him crying, I wish I'd known.

It was another blessing I'd forgotten to count. As hard as my life was, people like Alain, Paul, Reggie and even Gary were strong tastes of reality. My life could have been so much worse. With their stories racing through my thoughts, I couldn't believe how blessed I felt to have been given the ticket I had this life time. I could have had it worse.

Alain: The teenager whose life was perfect until it all came crashing down around him. Two loving parents and a home he was whole heartedly welcome in. Such a warm family, and his mother was ripped away from him by no fault of his own. And the same tragedy grew larger, domino-ing to his father and taking him away too. Years later, it slowly caught up with him and he self-destructed, pushing away the last person he had.

Reggie: The big brother whose mother had a past beyond my complete knowledge. She was an addict, for one reason or another. No one wanted to cough up why. But, in the absence of parents he could rely on, he took it upon himself to protect his little brother from the day they first met. Youth spent on another, such sacrifice made entirely out of love and not obligation. Countless hours working for a paycheck that would feed and clothe his little brother. With little to no affection shown for the grand efforts.

Paul: A child conceived without love. Whatever the circumstance, Paul paid for it. Abuse and neglect were all he ever received from a woman he was born loving unconditionally despite years of her making it known she blamed Paul's birth for her misery. She hated him, then blamed him for Reggie's refusal to enable her bad habits. A six year old child learned the hard way he couldn't trust, then grew up with such anger and resentment that others stigmatized him for.

And then there was Gary. A child whose father had power that his egotistical mother leached off of like a parasite. He was stamped with high expectation from the day he came in to existence, his father's reputation following him like a spot light. His mother's hunger for recognition scorched him, but she had truly loved her child. In her own way. Good intentions she had for him, but her own greed had molded him in to the toxic, narcissistic perfectionist that he was. And then those parents, they died. Two people who had loved their child and wanted the best for him, died from a car crash. No fault of his own.

My life was no harder than theirs, in comparison I felt like my life had been easy. My mom had been crazy but she never beat me. She never abused substances or pushed me so hard to be perfect that I lost sight of those around me. I was never faced with death or struggles to make ends meet for the safety of another human being.

Just like Alain, I'd lost sight of myself until the right person came along and showed me my worth.

Just like Reggie, I was a bleeding heart for those who'd suffered loss. Always taking it upon myself to make up for what one's tragedy may have left them lacking.

Just like Paul, I was an accident. A child born to a mother who hadn't wanted to conceive. With a father not talked about.

And like Gary, my life was filled with expectations set by a woman who didn't fully have my best interest at heart. Or happiness.

They were all surviving. I was surviving. And I was pretty happy given the circumstance. I reflected on this for what felt like all day. When Paul called, it was evening. He was confused to find Reggie's house empty of either him or I. I said Reggie and I were out and would be there soon. He didn't ask any questions, which told me he'd be waiting to confront me about my day in person.

Reggie got Alain, me and the Shinx twins loaded up in the van and we went back to the house. Paul was smoking a cigarette when we got there, sitting outside with my Pikachu on the front doorstep. The door was left a jar from when he stepped out to smoke, Growlithe lying there waiting for us to get home.

As Reggie led an exhausted and still fevreish Alain from the van and in to the house, they passed Paul on the steps. Paul eyed the two and puffed from his cigarette, looking at me as I stepped foot from the van and shut the door. Reggie handed off the van's keys to Paul. I got a raised brow as a greeting.

"You want to get these boxes moved or...?"

"Sure, it'll give us plenty of time to talk on the way there."

Xxxxx

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"You look mad..."

"I'm not mad. Ask me again if I'm mad and then I'm going to be mad, Ash."

Driving to the apartment, Paul looked at the road. Fall had it getting dark sooner, barely dinner time and nightfall was drifting in. Paul turned on the headlights, bringing his arm to rest on the clutch between us. I put my hand in his, holding it as he drove. He closed his large fingers around my hand and shook his head in disbelief.

"I knew something was up earlier. You're getting braver."

"I'm not brave..."

"I meant you've changed. The Ash I knew months ago wouldn't have played 'romantic intervention' the way you just did today."

I fell silent, guiltily. The radio played in the background, Paul turning it off after a moment of contemplation.

"I think it's great what you did. And I think that it's great because you meant well. But, I can't help but be critical. Reggie and Alain, they're different people now. Getting them back together isn't going to be some magical cure to the problems they had in their relationship besides Alain having been an addict."

Paul's bluntness nearly destroyed the nice statement he had begun with. I appreciated his honestly and envied his ability to pick shit apart so efficiently and think critically, but I couldn't totally agree with him.

"If they're different people now wouldn't that mean they're more mature? I mean, they were both miserable, Paul... even if this doesn't work out wouldn't it be better for them to actually learn that than to continue on living like they'd been living? Lonely and regretful?"

"I want to be happy for them, Ash. I've just seen first-hand how easily their personalities clash. That's what worries me when you get to the root of it."

"So, you're worried about their personalities clashing but you're not worried about us? We've done fairly well...Kind of hypocritical. "

My last statement threw a wrench in Paul's train of thought. He sounded like a hypocrite, he really did. He hadn't seen it like that until I point it out in argument to his original argument. He couldn't argue back. I was right.

"Fine, you're right. I am being a hypocrite."

"I mean you do realize how different we are personality wise … don't you?"

"All the time. It's really showing itself right now."

Paul took the turn to our new apartment, and I scratched my jeans.

"Richie's mom used to tell me that if everyone was the same then the world would be boring and we wouldn't need friends or family. She says we're all different because we can't all have the same life... something along the lines of we all affect one another and being different is what keeps it all going."

"What did she tell you that for?"

"I think she was trying to comfort me in some subtle way. Richie used to tell her about how odd my mother was and she'd met Gary before and hated him from the start. So, basically, I think she was trying to assure me that people around me sucked but it wasn't my fault? It was just how the world was?"

"Makes sense."

Parking the van, Paul took off his seatbelt and gave me a reassurance before we start moving boxes around.

"I think you did a good thing, but you did it without full understanding of the bad that goes with it. My brother needed to catch a break though, and I'm glad you helped him out. You have good intentions, that's what matters right now. Reggie and Alain, they're in charge of what happens from here."

Paul unlocked the van door and urged me out.

"Time to start our life, now."

xxxxxx


	31. Chapter 31

AUTHOR’S NOTE: You guys are so sweet! I couldn’t help but be amused and touched that a good portion of you commented or messaged me with concerns that the fic was over! Nope, not yet guys!! But don’t worry… cuz even when this fic is “over” the story won’t be.  
O.~ *Does an excited dance* I have so much planned!   
Also, some update information for those who are curious. I got a new laptop because my old one needed to be put to rest. (It was freezing, lagging and crashing. It also had a cracked screen. Overall, it was becoming suppperrr hard to do college work on, let alone write.) A moment of silence, I spent much time writing on it. Good times.  
Since this laptop runs better and whatnot, I am more motivated to write. If any of you didn’t know, I started an Ash/Paul/Reggie fic. It has dark themes there too, so beware. (I’m so depressing. I’m sorry). The one shot I spoke of last chapter is almost done, too! So, stay tuned if you’re interested, folks! 

Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I’m going to scoot along while you guys get in to this chapter. Happy reading! Happy belated holidays!  
xxxxx

The apartment couldn't be put together in one day, not that Paul and I had any expectations to do so. But, once we'd hit our third day juggling work and setting up, I found myself doing my best to get everything situated as quickly as possible. We had all the furniture with us that Paul had ordered, including a dinner table he'd ordered last minute with the sofa, but the only things we had set up were the bedroom furniture and actual beddings. The kitchen and bathroom weren't even set up yet beyond the basic needs like paper products and soap.

"You know, I was worried the dark colors you picked out were going to be dreary, but this actually looks kind of regal... I like it."  
"I have an eye for quality."  
“My mom always kind of kept my room looking like an actual kid lived in it… this looks really nice.”

The black silk sheets went nicely with the dark wood. In our room the bed was currently the only aesthetically pleasing thing. Not all our clothes were put away, some were still left in boxes, but Paul and I were tackling that. The first thing he wanted finished was our bedroom. 

"Mess drives me crazy." Paul grumbled as he placed a folded pile of my jeans in a dresser drawer. "The sooner we get this done, the better."  
"I'm not as nitpicky as you are about it, but this clutter is making me a little claustrophobic... "

 

We managed to get our room put together, it having taken a few hours to get everything in its place and presentable looking. The bedroom was put together and now we only had the rest of the entire apartment to do. Awesome.   
The new bedside alarm clock read "7:12PM" on it. I plopped myself at the foot of the bed and sighed, falling back on the sheets. Paul followed me, sitting down besides my deflated frame and pinching my side. I snorted in surprise and swatted his hand away. It reappeared on my lower belly shortly after, scratching lightly at my skin as he smirked with a wry expression. 

"What is it?"  
"I'm looking forward to breaking the bed in later."  
"...I'm not surprised."

Paul went to caress up my belly, opening his mouth to tell me what he had planned for me. Only, he wound up stopping as the flesh beneath his hand growled without any warning. Just suddenly this glutaral sound interrupted his game plan. I could only look up at Paul and shift my eyes away with an awkward pause.

"I take it you're hungry?"  
"So observant, Paul." 

Paul retaliated by quickly coming down on me, grabbing me by the thighs and pulling them apart as he wedged himself in close. 

"Fine, shit on my goodwill. Guess we'll skip dinner and do something else."  
"You eat your weight in food and practically burn it off before you have time to digest. How are you going to go without eating Dinner?"  
"Oh, I'll eat something. Keep talkin' back and you're going to be the main course."

A bite to my neck from Paul and I chuckled, grabbing him by the shoulders to bring him closer. He groped my sides and pulled my thighs closed around his hips. I locked my ankles behind him, getting in to it as he began sucking the skin below my ear, sneaking down to lick the slope of my neck. My stomach growled again, this time viciously enough that the mood was outright killed. I snickered at the way Paul paused with complete disappointment.

 

"Okay, so much for that. Clearly can't fuck you while you're hungry."  
"Feed me first." I suggested, sitting up as Paul got up and took a step back. "By the time you would have been done with me I probably would have passed out. You wear the life out of me..."  
"Wouldn't be doing it right, otherwise."

I hugged Paul around the waist, face in his clothed abs. Unable to help myself, I began feeling him up. The jeans he rarely ever wore were on that day, doing little to accommodate the bulge growing at his pelvis. I touched it, coyly nuzzling my face in to the cotton of his black muscle tee. He looked all masculine and tough...like he could just bend me over if wanted to and take advantage of me. Make me powerless in the best way possible.

"We could always order some food and have a quick one before it gets here." Paul offered, leaning down to growl sexily at me. "I see you looking. You fucking want it. Your eyes are just asking for it. Come on, we'll have a quick one."

The suggestion, as tempting as it was, sounded like a huge lie. I knew Paul's sexual appetite so much better than that. I wasn't sure he had it in him to truly have a quickie. We always tousled between the sheets until we were flushed and slick with our own perspiration, how were we supposed to get our clothes off and just keep it to one romp when he was all determined like that? 

"Yeah, because you're totally going to rush it." I countered, letting go of Paul and leaning back on my palms. " You always have a free for all on me. 'Quick one'...yeah right. Anyways, can we order pizza tonight? I like ham and pineapple on my half."  
"That's fucking weird."  
I shrugged, stomach growling again. I winced, the hunger starting to become bothersome. Paul noted it, his eyes losing their heat and taking on his serious self. He took out his dex to dial for food after seeing my stomach wasn't going to let up enough for the type of fun he wanted.

"Never thought any incentive could ever bring me to order Hawaiian pizza...ick. I’m not eating it but just the thought..."  
"It’s my favorite…” I whined. “Please?”  
“Fine.”

I whined at Paul’s disgusted tone before my eyes perked up when remembering the place he was ordering from had a dessert menu. 

“Hey…I’m sure I can make it up to you.” I propositioned.   
“Oh?”  
“If you order dessert too I will literally suck your balls later."  
"...half fried eggplant, half Hawaiian pizza and cinnamon sticks. Got it."

Fried eggplant, Paul would like that on his pizza. I teased him about that as he ordered the food. He pretended not to hear me. Since he was so keen on doing so, I started poking him with a foot while he was on the line. He responded ever so composed, picking up a pillow and letting it land on my face with precise aim. I started cracking up and Paul finished the order, walking out of our bedroom to the living room to start setting up in there. 

"You're ridiculous." He called out, acting like he wasn't amused by my antics. "Grow up."  
"You're ridiculous! You whacked me in the face with a pillow!"  
"Only because I couldn't use my cock."  
"Wow."  
"A promise is a promise. You’re sucking my balls later."

 

Paul had paid for everything, of course. He was always quick to do so. It was the third time we'd had take out for dinner due to not having done food shopping. We were eating breakfast and lunch at work then coming home to an empty kitchen. We were blessed enough to have Reggie and Maggie as our employers. They specialized in not letting their loved ones go hungry.

 

When there was a knock at the door I tried answering it but Paul scooped me up with ease and dragged me away so I couldn’t pay for the food. I put up a fight, flailing and trying to get away. I fussed with all my might, shamefully losing as Paul set me down away from the door as if he'd picked up a temperamental toddler. I threw my arms up and walked away, going to lean on the kitchen counter with arm crossed and a mildly butthurt air to me.

"C'mon..."  
"I'm paying. Deal with it."

 

The food was paid for and Paul set it down on the counter next to me, instructing me to dig in. He ever so subtly picked up the small box of cinnamon sticks and icing that had been on top of the pizza box, making eye contact with me before placing it down. We ate in the kitchen standing up since it was just pizza, talking about needing to get the food shopping done so we could cook and use the table. When it came down to our food shopping, naturally Paul wanted to pay for that too. I wasn't on board. 

"I always buy the groceries. What are you so worried for?"  
"I have a job now, quit paying for everything!"  
"We're shopping for groceries tomorrow and I'm paying for it. For the millionth time, just let me take care of you. Christ, are you hard of hearing?"

Instead of getting annoyed at Paul, I let the issue slide. I'd get some leverage. The next day I was determined to beat him to the shopping while he was at work. In the meantime, I could worry about appeasing his need to break in the new bed.   
xxxxx

"Reggie, think you could help me out with something before Paul leaves work today?"  
"Of course, I can. What is it?"  
"We don't have any groceries at the apartment... I need a ride to the grocery store. I'd walk but I want to do a full shop, the kitchen at home is empty."

My request was no sweat off Reggie's back, but he was horrified that Paul and I had been eating take out for three days when we were more than welcome to eat dinner with him. Paul and I both knew that, and although Paul was known for at times declining Reggie's offers for the sake of boundaries, this time Paul and I had stayed away for another reason. That reason, he was sitting next to Reggie with his blue hair matching the borrowed pajamas he had on. 

Reggie and Alain deserved some time alone, Paul and I agreed on that. I worked there from morning to late afternoon, often staying until early evening with Reggie wanting us there for dinner. But, on top of wanting to get home and chip away at the apartment, Paul and I wanted Reggie and Alain to just be together at night. Reggie wasn't home alone until the weekends, the least I could do was get out of there and give them the evening to catch up and cuddle or whatever after work. It'd been years those two were separated...

Reggie waved a half in assurance he could help me with the shopping mission no problem. After I worried that he didn't have time to bring me, he made sure to explain I could always ask him for help. And even if he didn't have the time, he would make it. My attention went to Alain who Reggie was nursing back to health. Alain chimed in that if I needed a ride I could have asked him too while coughing lightly. 

"You're still sick." Reggie scolded him, touching Alain's forehead to check that his fever hadn't come back. "You're not going anywhere. I just got your fever down yesterday."

Normally Alain would have rolled his eyes at someone telling him what to do, but at Reggie he only nodded. He was looking better but as Reggie had stated, Alain wasn't well yet. In front of him was a bowl of steamy pumpkin soup, homemade with the pumpkins from the garden outside. Next to it was a side of grilled cheese that Alain took a bite of as Reggie encouraged him to eat.

His appetite was horrible, he didn't want to eat because of the illness. To both Alain's and Reggie's horror alike, Alain's illness was harder to shake off. The expected week of being sick was drawing out to be longer than anticipated. But Alain's lost appetite didn't stand a chance to the love Reggie had to offer.  
Alain ate without fuss. All it took was the food having been made by Reggie and Alain had no issue working away at his portion. A gentle smile and Reggie's loving eyes, and Alain was a sucker. He couldn't say no. Reggie could have forced seconds on him and Alain would have eaten it. Thankfully, Reggie was content with Alain eating what he already had set in front of him.

"You can always borrow the van too, Ash. Whenever you need it."  
"I er-… I can't drive yet..."  
"...How old are you, again?"

I coughed up that I was twenty-one. After some questioning, I revealed that I hadn't even gotten my driver’s permit. Reggie was going to ask why I didn't at least have a driver's permit but recalled stories of my mother being such a badgering beast. Mom would have rather died than give me a way to independently move about. She always used to accuse me of wanting to run away when I was in high school. She wasn’t wrong.

"I've been taking buses, ferries and renting bikes for years. Back in Pallet I didn't need more than a bike or a pair a of sneakers on my feet. When I came to Sinnoh for the first time I took a bus since I didn't have a car or anything..."  
"I'm surprised she even let you do that."

I ate my own lunch, noting that Alain had interesting taste in soup. Pumpkin was his favorite. I hadn't even known pumpkin could be made in to soup before that day. It tasted good, but I felt bad that Alain wasn't well enough to fully enjoy something Reggie had made with him in mind.

"Legally she couldn't stop me. But, right before I moved I broke up with Gary just to find out he basically would be following me here to the region soon afterwards. Mom had been in on that. I was let go without actually being let go of. I did think it was kind of suspicious that she didn't put up a bigger fight over me moving away..."  
"I think it's time we work towards getting you a license, so you can have that under your belt." Reggie concluded with empathy, looking at me the way I often caught him sadly looking at his brother. It’s time… and It'll be good for you. You'll get sick of taking the bus to this part of town soon enough, anyways. The weather is getting cold."

After a spoonful of soup, Alain raised a fair point that I hadn't pondered over yet. 

"Paul's probably going to get a car soon, I know him. Guarantee you anything he'll be dropping Ash off here in the mornings once that happens." Alain said. "Ash, you should still learn to drive though. Fuck your mom, Kid. What a bitch."  
"Yup...moving on...."

Before going to the supermarket, Reggie got Alain to bunker down in bed. I watched as he walked Alain upstairs, the two Shinx going with them. As Reggie and Alain turned the corner out of sight, the two Shinx stopped and turned unanimously to look at me from over their shoulders. Tails curled to form two halves of a heart, each cat winked before walking away.   
Xxxxx

Shopping the aisles of the supermarket, Reggie walked alongside me with his own cart after having chosen to not sit in the van. He had a few things he needed to get for Alain. Of course, there was no actual necessity, he just wanted to make him everything he liked. My heart warmed as Reggie went to gather the rest of his ingredients, leaving me to shop and meet up with him at the registers. Normally he would have taken his time and walked around with me, but he wanted to get back to Alain which was understandable.

"Bread, eggs, bacon, coffee, milk..." I read off a list I’d written at Reggie’s house. “Cereal, oatmeal, pasta, ramen...protein bars."

I got the everyday necessities, ending my shopping in the produce section to pick out apples. Suddenly my cart got banged by another and I flinched, dropping the apple I'd picked up. A hand shot out to catch it, holding it out to me. 

"Sup, Dude!"  
"Hey, Richie."

Richie handed off his cart of grocery items to a fellow employee. The coworker took the cart of items customers decided they didn't want last minute up at the checkout, picking up where Richie left off. Hopping on to the end of my cart, Richie chatted me up, asking how I was. 

"I remember you texted me you were moving again, how's that going?"  
"We're living in the apartment, now. It's not set up yet but we're working on it."  
"Sweet. Hey, Halloween's around the corner. You sure you don't want to come with me to the party?"

I rolled my eyes in good humor at Richie and he sighed. We weren't hanging out as much as he would have liked, he made that abundantly clear.

"Parties are fun! I know they've never been your thing, but shit is different now, you know? This time you can relax, hang loose. Gary won't be there killing your buzz or acting like a psycho and blowing up your dex every like ten minutes..."

I wasn’t thrilled at the proposition, even with circumstances being different.

"That's great and all but I'd rather just stay home and watch Netflix with Paul."  
"Dude! Have you watched “Stranger Things” yet?"  
"We literally just started the free trial last night. Chill."

I guess Paul and I were quite behind on what was popular. Not surprising. Paul didn't follow trends. He only decided he would try Netflix with me because I made it clear to him that he couldn't just have at my ass whenever he was bored at home. I'd been thinking ahead when I told him that because we had no entertainment set in place. No T.V yet, nothing. So, Netflix on the laptop would be my saving grace when home. Or at least my ass's saving grace.

As I grabbed some bananas Richie pestered me about going. I tried my best to ignore him, but he couldn't let it go. He wanted to hang out with me and have an enjoyable time without having the pain of Gary hindering our time together.

"I haven't waited all this time for you to break it off with Gary for you not to actually go out and have real fun with me!"  
"You were waiting the whole time?"

My best friend shrugged. 

"Well yeah." He said. " Every time you went to a party it was him calling you, showing up pissed, threatening you. You would sleep over my house and I'd get some nasty messages..."  
"Nasty messages? Like what?"  
"Eh, don't worry about it. Bottomline, you were sick of it, I was sick of it. Live now!"  
"I get what you're saying but I don't see the appeal in a party. I just don't. I lost interest after all those other times."  
"Those other times sucked. You got to give it a chance, Ash. You're my best friend, Dude. I wouldn't steer you wrong."

My shopping was done, or so I thought as I picked up a carton of strawberries. I forgot the whipped cream. 

"Oooo~"  
"Don't you start with that shit again. I swear to God."  
"You're easy to get going. It's so fun."  
"Butt munch."

Pushing the cart along, I yielded to my best friend and agreed to give the party a chance for his sake. He had his heart set on it and really wanted me there. He began mentioning I'd need a costume when my attention was drawn to a familiar purple pony tail in the card and holiday aisle. 

"Regggieeeeeeeee." Richie called out jokingly as I wheeled the cart over. "It’s my best friend, Reggie!"

I smirked to myself at Richie, recalling his crush. At some point, sooner rather than later. I’d have to burst his bubble about him and Alain. Reggie took well to Richie’s playfulness and smiled.

"Oh, you're Ash's best friend last I recalled.” He chuckled. “ How are you?"  
"I'm great now. Paul hooked me up with a job here. He may have had me mention your name to get in...so, thanks!"  
"Anytime. I'm glad to be of assistance."

Reggie had a birthday card in hand, looking it over before putting it back and choosing another to look at. 

"Whose birthday is coming up?" Richie asked.   
"Paul's" I answered, suddenly glum. "Fuck, I still don't know what I'm going to get him."

Reggie usually got him something like new athletic wear, special coffee or a gift card to a bookstore. Those were all great ideas but since Reggie had already used them for years, I didn't want to hop on board that train. I wanted to get him something special. Or at least something unique.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. At the end of the day you could give Paul nothing and he'd be fine with it. Of course, I've never done such and I don't think you would either. Just a gentle reminder not to overthink it."  
"I understand."  
"Well, I think I've got his card picked. I'll grab him a gift card from the display and be all set. I heard about your new bookcase, ha. You ready to go?"

I nodded and got in line in the lane next to Reggie. Richie excused himself to go back to work, pumping his fists up excited as he walked away backwards. 

"Party!!"  
Xxxxx  
I had Reggie drop me off at home after the shopping trip, sending Paul a text message telling him I was already home, so he didn't go looking for me at his brother's house. As I put away the groceries I checked time, realizing he'd be getting out of work soon. I began to feel nervous, worried he'd be upset I went ahead and did the grocery shopping. He'd said in text that he would pick me up and we'd go together, unknowing our kitchen was now stocked. Obviously, I didn't tell him otherwise.

During the shopping I had picked up the ingredients for his favorite dish, plenty of eggplant to make it. Another glance to the clock, and then to the small four seated dining table Paul had ordered, and I decided I needed to get dinner started before he came home. If he was going to be mad, I would cushion the blow. 

I got everything prepared, the pasta on the stove and the eggplant in the oven. I didn't have salad, but I had some bakery bread sliced up and sitting in the toaster oven waiting to be toasted. I'd do that right before the food was served so it'd be hot and fresh. 

Setting the timer, I went to take a shower before Paul got home. As I washed off my workday I began thinking to myself about what I could get Paul for his birthday. It really bugged me that I didn't know my own boyfriend well enough to immediately know what I would get him. I wanted to give him something special, but Paul wasn't a sappy or materialistic person. 

I shook my head as shut off the shower, trying to get some of the water out of my hair. With a towel around my waist I left the bathroom and went in to the bedroom to get on a pair of underwear. The timer for the pasta went off just then and I went running to go make sure it hadn't boiled over. I was fine, luckily. The pasta got strained and I set it aside to check the oven real quick before going back to get dressed. 

But, the sound of a key entering the lock surprised me. Bent over in bikini briefs, black ones to be precise, I froze while Paul came in. He was quiet, shutting the door and locking it. A few heavy footsteps, the jingle of his keys being dropped on the counter and then there he was standing right behind me. 

"Should I ask?"  
"I just took a shower." I responded, as if my damp hair wasn't visible evidence of that. "I heard the timer go off and wasn't fully dressed yet… you know, hence being in the kitchen not dressed…"

Evidently, and unsurprisingly, that wasn't the only question Paul had in mind. He reached a long arm over and opened the fridge, making a short and deep 'hm' before letting the door shut. 

"Were we visited by the food fairy? Or do you just enjoy finding ways to test me?"  
"I wanted to buy groceries and make you dinner. That's not a crime."  
"No. But it's an annoyance that you went and did it on your own. I told you I'd take care of it. "  
"Well, I took care of it. Dinners going to be ready soon."

I turned around to face Paul, leaning against the oven with my hands behind my back. Mustering as innocent a face as I could without overdoing it, I raised just my eyes up at Paul. He had that default expression of his, lips turned slightly down and eyes homed in on me. 

"It's eggplant." I added in, leaning a hip to one side towards the oven to emphasize. "Look for yourself."  
"I know its eggplant, I could smell it the second I walked in."  
"If you go shower and get comfortable I'll have the food ready when you're done. I got that artisan bread you like. It's waiting to be toasted..."

I wasn't making much progress with Paul. At least, not outwardly. He was interested in my offer, and I knew the dinner I'd made was enough to soften him up enough to not be actively angry. Being almost naked probably helped. But, he wasn't willing to let the incident slide. 

"This is a sure-fire way to test my patience, you know." He warned, stepping in closer to me and trapping me to the counter. "I'd rather not have to repeat myself. Don't make me."  
"I just want to take care of you, too."  
" Leave the finances to me. I don't need your money."  
"Paul, what the hell? Technically, I don't need your money either."

The kitchen timer ticked behind us as the countdown continued. Numbers going down like my blood pressure as Paul gave me assertive coal eyes. He placed his lips by mine, hands on the counter behind me. 

"Never said you did."

Apologetically, I leaned in to peck Paul on the mouth. His index finger stopped me, keeping my lips at bay. He ensured I was looking at him, body language showing he was in no mood to run around the same bush again. He meant business.

"You need to let me run this house. I'm the boss here, you know that."  
"I want to take care of you. Why won't you listen to me?"  
"I am listening. I'm always listening, Ash."

I wasn't satisfied. Granted I went against Paul and did the shopping, but now I felt like my good will was being unappreciated. That began to annoy me. 

"I want to take care of you too and you're not willing to let me. To be honest, I'm getting frustrated, Paul."  
"Likewise."

It was cold the way it came out of Paul's mouth. My eyes widened at the tone, Paul's expression staying the same. Giving up, and feeling dejected, I told Paul to get comfortable however he wanted. Dinner would be taken care of soon. My attempt to walk away from him failed as he refused to free me from the cage he built around me with his arms and body. 

"Paul, I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
"We're talking about it whether you like it or not."  
"You're being an asshole."  
"Tough shit."

I tried pushing his arm out of the way with a firm demand to let me go but Paul grabbed my hand. I yanked it away before he could secure his grip. 

"Don't pull that again."  
"Hey, look at me."

Caged again, I looked at Paul. I loved how small he made me feel in bed when he was generously devouring me with all his attention, but I quickly learned outside the bedroom I did not like being manhandled. Not at all. Especially by someone as big as Paul. That bulky frame of his was nerve wracking when tension brewed. 

"This isn't how I want us to start out here. Don't get all worked up."  
"You make it sound like I don't have a reason to be annoyed! You're the one who can't just say 'thank you' for having food bought and cooked." I responded. " I always let you do what you want to take care of me, even if I don't like it. It's no problem when you do it, but I do it and I'm breaking rules. But, you're the one who's frustrated? It's just grocery money, Paul. I can afford it."  
"This isn't about money and it's not about any fuckin' rules. Maybe that douchebag you had before was controlling but I don't play that shit. This is different."

It sounded hypocritical to me. I wasn't allowed to pay for things. That seemed like a rule. It seemed controlling.

"No rules? That's why this is an issue right now, right? Cuz there's clearly no rules."  
"This has nothing to do with rules. I'm just still sick of having been provided for by my brother, alright? Yeah, your paycheck? That comes from him.”  
"You make it sound like my paycheck is blood money."  
"If it's spent taking care of me, it might as well be. He's spent enough on me growing up in general, let alone on groceries."

Paul's eyes left mine for a moment as he grimaced. It took him longer to meet my eyes again. Just a second, but I noticed.

"...You still feel that feel guilty that your brother had to provide for you?"  
"Don't think too deeply in to it. Just leave the finances to me."  
"Paul, you were just a little kid-“

Paul’s eyes narrowed in warning. 

 

“Drop it, Ash.”  
“But Paul-“  
“Baby…I said drop it.”

I couldn’t just drop it. I just couldn’t. Naturally, it rubbed Paul the wrong way. Especially when I tried to bring up his mother.

“It's not your fault Reggie had to provide for you. Your mom-"  
"My mother has no place in my life. She didn't want me, I provide for myself now. No one is responsible for me. That includes my brother and you."   
"Paul, let me help..."

As tense as it was, Paul had opened up to me. It wasn't tearful, it was angry. The vein in his head surfaced just a bit, faintly visible when his jaw tightened. He didn't want to open up.... but he had. If only for a moment. He trusted me enough to do it, even if it went against his pride. 

"You don't need to do anything to help me. This is my battle."  
"There must be something I can do."  
"Stand by me, that's all I need from you."

The cage Paul build around me came down as he picked me up and set me to sit on the counter. I was eye level with him just about. Again, I was trapped, this time between Paul's body and the cabinet behind me. Paul kept his face stoic, but I'd seen the shift in him. 

"I can't promise you I'll be easy to deal with, but I'll never hurt you intentionally.” He said to me as an apology of sorts. “Thank you for making me dinner and going through the trouble you did. I'm sorry."  
"You don't have to apologize. I didn't stop to think you had such a reason for wanting to pay for everything... I thought it was a macho thing to be honest."

Paul found some humor in that, but it was brushed away as he addressed me seriously.

"I don't like showing you this side of me. “

 

The timer to the oven beeped once to signal the last five minutes were beginning to count down. Paul went to go shower, but I tugged back in by the shoulder. I kissed him and held his head close to mine. 

"You didn't have to open up to me, Paul. I'm glad you did."  
"Don't get too used to it." He advised me with a peck on the lips before he pulled away from my hold on his head. "I'll be back."

I got the table set as Paul took a quick shower, placing the bread to toast while I put the plates and silverware out. The timer went off and I gathered the food up to put on the table. Paul was stepping out from the bathroom with a towel when I got the toasted bread placed on a dish. I called out for him to grab me some pajama pants and a shirt on his way back.

Dressed and ready to eat, Paul sat down. It was no surprise he loved dinner. Even had I not successfully made Reggie's recipe again, I knew Paul would have like it anyways. Normally the idea that something I made would beaten out of affection, regardless of the actual mediocre quality, would have bothered me. But, watching Paul eat changed that. I'd done a decent job, that I could say for sure. And even if I hadn't, there was nothing wrong with your food tasting good just because the person eating it loved you. 

Dinner concluded with Paul gathering up the dishes and clearing the table. He wanted to clean up since I cooked. Instead of fighting him, I put the left overs away and placed the dirtied pan and pot on the counter for him to rinse and place in the dishwasher. 

"Thank you."  
"Mhm." I hummed, coming in behind Paul to hug him as he worked. 

He placed our dishes on the top shelf of the dishwasher, so I didn't have to let go of him. But when he had to put the pot on the bottom shelf, I let go. He finished, turning on the faucet to wash his hands. As the water ran he chuckled when I resumed hugging him from behind. I looked out at the living room, just a few more boxes need to be unpacked.

"We're almost all moved in, Paul."  
"Look at that, we are."  
"It's kind of weird it all ended up this way. I never would have thought back at the Pokémon Center that we'd be moving in together one day."  
"Shit happens, sometimes for the better."

I hugged Paul tighter, agreeing completely. Shit does happen. It's not always a terrible thing.  
Xxxxx

Early the next morning I woke up, yawning and fatigued. The Saturday morning sun came through the blinds a bit and I made a note to have Paul get some black-out shades. Sheets were tangled around my waist, Paul's arm securing me to his body as he slept. Clutching my pillow, I hugged it and tried adjusting in Paul's arms. He was completely out, but I knew if I moved too suddenly he would wake up. 

The buzz of my dex on the nightstand made me sigh to myself as I'd just gotten comfortable. I contemplated whether it was worth getting it, but then it started ringing. I immediately worried it would wake up Paul, trying to grab it as quickly as I could without moving too suddenly. My hips pulling away from Paul wound up being what woke him up. He stirred as I shut off the ringer, noting it was Richie. 

"Mm..." Paul grumbled, grunting as he tugged me back in swiftly. "Where you goin'? Get back here."  
"I was trying to answer my phone without waking you up... that failed."  
"It's fine. Just get back in here."

Typing a message to Richie, I let Paul spoon me close. He must have been cold, bare chested and all. My suspicion was confirmed when he fixed the sheets we were tangled in. Getting them back up to our shoulders, he stifled a yawn behind me. 

"What are you doing?"  
"Texting Richie. I can't believe he tried to call me this early over costume shopping..."  
"Costume shopping?"

After I had failed to respond to the first text and attempted phone call, Richie texted me again. I guess since it was his day off he wanted to go out and shop for costumes. The party was strictly costume, to get in you had to be dressed. I regretted letting him talk me in to it.

"Yeah, he convinced me to go to that Halloween party this weekend."  
"...I see."  
"Is that okay?"

Paul squeezed my outer thigh possessively, giving a half annoyed click of his tongue. 

"Tch. You're an adult, you can make your own choices."  
"Do you...do you not want me to go now?"  
"Doesn't matter what I want. You can go out with your friend if you want to."

I looked over my shoulder at Paul concerned. His tune had changed dramatically from the last time we spoke about the party invitation. Originally, he hadn't cared if I went.

"You said last time you were fine if I went."  
"Sorry, I just want you for myself now. You can't go."  
"Pft, Paul."  
"I'm serious."

 

My dex started ringing again because I hadn't answered Richie back. The text I had started typing out had been interrupted by the phone call. Snickering to myself, I held the ringing device over my shoulder for Paul to take. 

"Fine, you tell Richie why I can't go."

To my shock, Paul answered the call. He opened his mouth before I could snatch it away from him. 

"Yeah, Richie? I'm gonna need you to fuck off this weekend. My dick doesn't suck itself."  
"PAUL!!!"

I could hear Richie's laughter through the receiver, loud and clear despite not being on speaker. 

"I don't know why he's laughing. I'm not kidding."  
"Paul, for the love of- give it back! God! And you say I'm ridiculous..."

Getting my dex back, Paul got up to use the bathroom. I could hardly bring myself to speak as Richie calmed down from his laughter. 

"Dude, that was fucking priceless. I can't believe you got him to say that."  
"He said that on his own..."  
"If that's the case, you need to suck your man off really good so that we can go shopping later."

To my luck, I didn't have to suck Paul off before leaving the apartment. But I had to promise not to stay out too late because my grandmother wanted us over that night no exceptions. Paul encouraged me to have a good time and assured me he’d finish getting the apartment ready.   
I had expected to go with Richie to one of the Halloween stores in the mall for costumes, but Richie had another idea. When we wound up at a store with black curtains, a small parking lot, I was unsure of what was going on. Getting inside and being greeted with a large "18 and older sign" I soon realized what type of store I was at. 

"Are you serious right now? Did you actually just drag me to a sex shop?"  
"We're grown." Richie justified. "They have some good stuff in these kinds of stores."  
"I don't want to show up at someone's house half naked."  
"The party is being held at a hotel lounge with an open bar."  
"That doesn't make it better."

A rack of small and revealing costumes was rummaged through by Richie as I stood there awkwardly. Richie wound up grabbing something off the rack with excitement. When laying eyes on it, I was not impressed.

“We could both go as Pikachu!”  
“…I think you mispronounced ‘naked’. Do you see that thing?”

The costume was the tiniest pair of yellow shorts with a tail attached to the ass, a crop top to go with it and some ears that clip in to your hair. That was it. Granted, it was cute if only for the ears, but I wasn’t wearing it. The shirt attached to the shorts by a pair of brown suspenders, probably to keep the clothes from blowing away with the breeze…

 

“So much no…”  
“It’s not that bad-“  
“It actually is. No.”

The search continued, Richie determined to find something we could go as together. I refused to partake in the search because I didn’t want to entertain the idea I’d be wearing a slutty costume. Richie caught the hint and sighed, flicking his wrist at me. 

“Why don’t you go pick your boyfriend a present then? No point just standing there.”  
“I’ll wait for you to finish up here then we’ll go to the mall.”  
“… I meant here, Ash.”

I blanched, looking at him with a weird kind of look. Reggie was defensive at the stare, resuming his search.

“You said you didn’t know what to get him. You don’t want to get him some carbon copy of what his big brother gets him, right? He’s your man and all… get him something here. It’ll be unique. And I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out a grown, sexual man would appreciate a gift from the store we were in. I mean, Paul had an interest in sex toys. He used a vibrator on me. It was a basic one, but he still insisted on using it on me now and then… but a vibrator was technically a gift for me. I figured that maybe I should get him something more aimed towards him.

What would Paul really like?

Pondering it, I went to look around while all too aware of the way Richie rolled his eyes at the bashful way I went to browse sex toys. It felt like I browesed miles of aisles of pornography, vibrators and dildos, lubes of all assorted flavors and quality lining the shelfs. I was lost amongst it all until I came across a corner of the store all the way in back.

“Wow…”

A huge display of bondage items hung displayed on a black pained wall. Collars, chokers and multitudes of restraints were displayed, paddles and whips right next to them. Butt plugs, anal beads… varied sizes and textures all around to pick from. It was like stepping foot in to a dungeon for a peek around. I rubbed my arm unsurely, peering over my shoulder to ensure Richie hadn’t followed me. 

As intimidated as I was by all the bondage merchandise, a fluttering sensation filled my gut. I was excited. Paul had really rubbed off on me. A picture of a man tied up with a ball gag really caught my attention, it having been part of the label to bright red rope restraints. Next to it were black ones… and the bright red ball gag that was in the picture. 

And I wanted it. I really wanted it.

Some sale clerk had snuck up on me in my daze and caught me off guard with their greeting. 

“Hey there, can I help ya with anything?”  
“Oh, um… I-I’m just looking.”

The person was a man, a large man. His T-shirt clung to his pecs the way Paul’s did, the sleeves tight around his biceps. His name tag said “AJ” and he spoke with a southern twang, black hair shortly cropped with long, green dyed strands pulled back in a sleek faux hawk. The cut kind of looked like a Pidgeotto’s head, really.

“You browsin’ or are ya buying for someone special?”  
“Ah, erm… someone special. I don’t really know what I’m getting. This was a last-minute decision…”  
“It happens. Why don’t cha’ let me help ya? We gots all sorts to pick from.”

AJ proceeded to pick up the red rubber ball gag I’d been looking at. He plucked it off the high shelf and showed it to me, rotating it in his hands. 

“This here’s a popular item, great for a fun time. If your partner likes a little suspense I’d reckon a blindfold will do ya both pretty good.”  
“I guess we could use a blind fold… we usually just uses whatever we have lying around. He-”  
“He, huh?”

I was given a look over, and AJ’s eyes took on a look of intrigue. 

“Now tell me somethin’.” he urged. “Is it you getting tied up?”  
“W-Well yeah, I mean… my boyfriend’s a big guy and I’m not…” I mumbled, embaressed. “He’s in charge, not me.”  
“I knew I had ya pegged as a bottom. Couldn’t outright ask ya, of course. It’s out policy to not assume nothin’ bout our customers but a hunch is a hunch.” AJ told me before smirking as he reached up to grab something else. “I know your kind, eager to please little pets who just eat up attention from their masters… Oh yeah. I’ve got you covered. I’m gonna set ya man up real nice.”

I said nothing as AJ took some more items down for me to look at me. Apparently, he and Paul were a lot alike in terms of interests… everything he grabbed was something I could so see Paul using on me. There were the handcuffs,ropes, a blindfold, that rubber ball gag I’d been eyeing… and then there were a leather whip and a wooden paddle. 

“I’m gonna ask ya a personal question.” He warned as he held the two items. “You ever been spanked?”  
“Y-Yeah.”  
“He use his hands or is he usin’ something a little more?”  
“…like a belt? He hits me with his belt if that’s what you’re asking.”

AJ nodded, amused at how timid I was at the questioning. I guess when you work at a sex shop sex becomes casual conversation…

“Well, I ask ‘cuz if you ain’t used to being hit, the sting of a whip hurts real bad.” He almost purred at me. “If he’s hittin’ you with his belt you must be a little obedient pet. I know one when I see one, sure do.  
“…”  
“If you’re lookin’ to give him a good time, and you wanna impress him, I’d suggest going with the whip. But, a paddle ain’t nothin’ to sneeze at either.”

Although I’d been struck with Paul’s belt before, the whip looked scary. I opted for the wooden paddle instead, reasoning I’d could always start small and work my way up when I was more comfortable. AJ shrugged and grabbed a basket for me to set all my items in. I shuffled my feet awkwardly and he crossed his arms. 

“So, there are the restraints and his toy. Whatcha gonna get for you?”  
“Me?”  
“Yeah, you. Ya got any toys at home to go with these?”

All Paul and I had was that vibrator, so I shook my head and AJ had a look to him that said he was about to walk me through a whole other ballpark. 

“It’s no fun if you don ‘t have any toys. Let’s fix that.”  
Xxxxxx  
The curiosity that consumed Richie when we left the shop nearly ate him alive. He’d been so busy trying to find a costume that he’d completely missed me making my purchase at the counter. It was near mortifying having to make it home without Richie getting in to the stuff I’d bought. He begged and pleaded to see what “goodies” I got, but I refused to show him knowing that he would use it as taunting fodder.  
While I’d made it out with some purchases, Richie didn’t. He didn’t find anything that really stood out to him. He had originally wanted to be something slutty for Halloween but decided against it when I reminded him it was going to be cold as hell out. After all, it was Autumn.   
We wound up hitting an actual costume shop at the mall before calling it quits that day, upon my request we hit a gift store to grab some wrapping supplies. Richie wound up deciding on some more appropriate costumes. To Richie’s enjoyment, we were still going to go as two Pikachu. Just tasteful ones, and not outright revealing.   
Paul was downstairs in the gym room when I got back to the apartment building. I tapped the glass to get his attention, but he had headphones it. I took it as a chance to get upstairs and get his stuff wrapped. I didn’t think Paul was a peeking type, but I got a box for the stuff instead of a bag to ensure he couldn’t ruin the surprise.   
The box was big, it had to be. Everything went in it perfectly. As I was wrapping a ribbon around it Paul came back in, taking a swig from his water bottle. He lifted a finger off the bottle to point at the box, his question never leaving his lips. 

“It’s your birthday present… you can’t have it until your birthday. No shaking the box around, either.”  
“You didn’t have to get me anything.”  
“I wanted to. You’re going to like it.”

Paul went to shower after his work out, leaving me to finish the bow. Once it was all set, I left the present in one corner of the living room. There was a knock at the door, which puzzled me. I called out that I’d be right there but once I made it there, the hallway was empty. I heard hurried running all the way down the hallway, and assumed a child had pulled a prank. 

“Who was at the door?” Paul asked me later when he got out of the shower.  
“No one. I answered, and the person ran away beforehand. It was probably a kid playing dingdong ditch.” I reasoned. “Kids are mischievous like that.”  
“If it becomes a problem I’ll contact Steven. I know kids will be kids but I’m not trying to deal with that nonsense.”

I nodded in agreement. Kids were silly and whatnot, but the games would get annoying if it continued. Thinking about it spurred a memory from childhood. I laughed, and Paul asked what was so funny. 

“When Richie and I were kids he had a neighbor who old and pretty cranky… he’d yell at us to keep our Pokémon away from his lawn even though they never cause any trouble. One Sunday Morning we dingdong-ditched him just for the hell of it and he was so mad…” I recalled, biting my lip. “He was so old that it took him a bit to get up and sit back down. He was hollering and hooting by the like the fifth time we did it. Richie’s mom knew what had happened and scolded up but we knew she hadn’t been mad at all. “

Paul looked at me, amusement growing in his eyes. 

“Richie’s grandfather thought it was the funniest shit ever because he had tried being friendly to the guy just to be shrugged off… Yeah, kids aren’t always well behaved. It happens.”  
“Never thought you would have had it in you.”  
“I had my moments. When I was about thirteen my mom would go to a book club in the neighborhood, it was one of the houses close to ours. She’d come home drunk from wine or whatever and I’d purposely annoy her because she wouldn’t remember it the next day. She threw her shoes at me sometimes, I ducked before they hit me.”

The information struck Paul as very out of character for me. I didn’t seem like an instigator. I shrugged. 

“I’m really not, but I was frustrated with her as a kid. If she was drunk it gave me an opening to get away with stuff. I quit doing it when the shoe almost hit me once… I picked it up and tossed it back at her. “I told him, wincing. “It actually hit her, and I got chased up the stairs so fast… I got to my room before she could get to me. She tripped on the top step, missing me. Thankfully she didn’t remember any of it. But, it scared the shit out of me.”

My little story was bittersweet to Paul who, of course, thought it was horrible my mother pulled the shit that she did, but he found it amusing I’d been ballsy enough to cause mischief how I’d done. 

 

“You threw the shoe back at her?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Good for you. She had it coming to her.”  
“You’re probably the only person I know who would be proud of me for throwing at shoe at my own mother.”  
“Reggie would be proud of you too, probably. And your grandmother. I’m sure Margaret would love to hear that story.”

Paul was right because when we went to visit my grandmother at her home for dinner that night, she got an outright laugh from the story. The part where I picked up the shoe and threw at her put the old woman in stitches. When I told her I’d flown up the stairs like the devil was chasing after me she’d cackled so hard she needed a moment to gather herself.

“Oh! Oh, sonny! My old ticker can’t take it.” She laughed. “A devil that woman may be , but you are chip off your father’s shoulder if anything. I’d gotten frustrated with Aaron when he was young and I may have thrown a few items to knock some sense in to him. Of course, your father liked to get me going. He wasn’t as sweet as you.” Maggie sighed. “The minute he threw something back at me, oh he learned to fear powers larger than him that day. Oh yes, yes he did.”

For dinner my grandmother had made a luau ham. I ate a chunk with pineapple as Maggie carved another piece for herself. Paul moved a ring of pineapple off his plate to mine, making his dislike for the fruit on his meat clear.

“It’s not everyone’s taste.” Maggie noted, finding Paul’s aversion funny. “In Alola it’s a household favorite.”  
“Alola? Have you been there?”  
“Been there? Sonny, I was born there. So was your father as a matter of fact.”

Maggie hummed to herself as she mixed the rice around before taking a scoop, putting some on Paul and I’s plates. My curiosity was roused, and I looked at my grandmother. She paused, and stared back at me. 

“What is it, sonny?”  
“It’s nothing. Nevermind.”  
Maggie pat my shoulder and changed the topic ,and dinner continued with conversation about the diner. There were plans for hiring more employees and Paul would oversee it. All I could think of was poor Dawn and how cold Paul had treated her. Facing someone like Paul at a job interview couldn’t have been the most promising first impression. 

“I hope you’re nicer to the applicants nowadays…” I said to Paul.  
“He isn’t and that’s exactly how I need him.” My grandmother clarified. “You’d be surprised how many try to pull a fast one on a little old lady. It’s good to have someone like Paul around to scare off the hoodlums.”

Murkrow flew in while we were eating to see what he could get. Maggie gave him some cherries off the ham, scolding him because he’d already had his dinner. 

“He already had his Pokémon chow?”  
“Oh, this Murkrow doesn’t eat Pokémon food. He likes the food you and I eat.”  
“Well all Pokémon like regular food… but that’s strange for him not to like Pokémon food.”  
“He’s different, that’s all.”

Murkrow perched on Maggie’s shoulder as she cleaned the table, Paul and I helping her wrap up all the left overs and clean up. She had us take a seat in the living room while she came back with some tea and fruit for dessert. Again, Murkrow was all excited. Maggie waved a hand to shoo him off her shoulder and back to his perch.

“Silly bird. Always talking off my ear.” She mumbled before standing up and going to fetch something else. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

When returning, Maggie walked in on me peeling an orange intently. Paul had his cheek rested on one balled fist as he watched me carefully peel away the orange skin without breaking it in to a bunch of pieces. I successfully did so and put a wedge in my mouth, tearing off another one to give to Paul. He let me feed it to him and gave me a look.

“All that for an orange?”  
“I didn’t want to make a mess.”

Maggie gave Murkrow a stern eye as he flew over to me, putting his beak in my face in hopes he’d get a piece. I gave him on, patting his feathers. He was a scary looking bird, but he wasn’t so bad. 

“Shoo you.” She told the bird after I fed him. “You’re not on vacation.”

The Luxray came crawling in as Murkrow flew back to his bench. Maggie stroked her back before the feline laid down by her feet, talking up about the same amount of space on the floor as the long coffee table did. 

“Now then, Ash I have something to give you.”  
“What is it?”

A necklace with an azure glass pendant was pulled from Maggie’s pocket. The pendant was shaped in to some symbol I didn’t recognize. It was like an infinite loop, but with three loops instead of two.

“This is made from the glass of the vessel Murkrow picked for you. For our people, this symbol represents the joining of people in love and friendship.” She explained to me as she placed it around my neck. “This is my gift to you, sweet boy. May all your precious bonds be lifelong.”  
“Oh, thank you… that’s really nice of you. But why are you giving this to me?”

My grandmothers smiled sweetly, and I didn’t understand. Paul stood from the couch and took to one knee on the carpet, a small box in hand. I sat with mouth agape as he opened it, revealing a white gold ring. I’d lost my voice. Thankfully, Paul still had his. 

“Ash…I asked for your grandmother’s blessing.” He explained to me, taking my hand in his.   
“She did?” I managed to croak out as my airway tightened, eyes watering.   
“Mhm. She did.”

Paul raised the box closer to me, holding my hand tighter. His coal eyes, they were so serious. But, not in the way I was used to. Paul watched me with a trepidation like I’d never seen from him before, ever. He held my hand as if I could slip away at any moment, or as if I were going to bolt from that couch and run away forever. 

I had no intentions to do so. I was right where I wanted to be. 

“Ash…” he began again, taking a pause to hold my anticipating stare. “Will you marry me?”  
xxxxx


	32. Chapter 32

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I'm back! (I'm shocked too, truly.) This chapter is about 7,500 words long. I didn't end it where I wanted to but once I got to the end of it I realized it was probably better to start the Halloween party/Paul's birthday in the next chapter(s) anyways. I figured this because if I had let it go longer here, then the chapter would have stopped at a weird place or it would have been super long. Like, unnecessarily long. So, I guess it all works out.

*** Also, the Paul Halloween-themed fic's first chapter is almost done. I have some stuff to add in terms of mature content but otherwise it simply needs to be read over and edited when I'm better rested. I've been working away at it again these past few days alongside side this update. This one just so happened to get finished first. ***

Anyways, I am exhausted. College is literally wringing me by the neck these days. If you want a visual representation of what it's like for me to find the time to write in the middle of doing college work and balancing my life, just imagine me being dragged away by my ankles as I'm crying and desperately trying to claw my way back to my laptop. But, I love you guys and I love writing! It's all worth it!

As always, thank you for reading! And thank you for the lovely feedback and messages! Many of you crack me up, and all of you make my day! Can't even tell you how many depressing days I've had where you guys just turned it all around with your support.

Thank you, kindly! -Jazmin

xxxxxx

"Will you marry me?"

I couldn't find my voice to answer Paul. My throat closed up, a lump growing there. Paul kept his cool as much as he could with such a huge question hanging in the air between us like that. With my hand still held in his securely, he raised it to his face and kissed gently as if he were trying to coax me back to him.

"...Baby?" he pressed as I was just a moment away from losing it. "Please?"

I choked up and Paul put the ring box on the coffee table. The Luxray lifted her head as Paul pulled me close to his chest, doing his best to assure me everything was alright because the way I was acting gave him the impression that I felt as if the world were crumbling around us. Granted, I was actually happy. I was so happy... but the reality of his proposal hit me pretty hard when I laid eyes on that ring. The words coming from his mouth were just the icing on the cake.

Maggie stroked the feline's large mane as it watched us. Murkrow chittered and cawed from his perch, moving his feet anxiously and flapping his wings at Maggie. My grandmother dismissed his anxious behavior and waved a hand for him to settle down. Meanwhile, Paul kept trying to talk to me. He was looking me in the eye, but I could hardly see him through the puddles that had formed over my vision. I blinked, two long streaks of wetness running down my cheeks and past my chin. I was mess, and I couldn't even speak.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Paul asked me patiently. "You said this is what you wanted...Ash, I need you to talk to me."

"P-Paul..." I croaked, a sob bubbling up as I could find my voice. "This is real, right?"

Relief washed over Paul's features and he cupped me by the face, kissing my cheek. He completely ignored how wet the surface was from my tears.

"Everything I do is real." He answered. "Baby, you know that."

Paul took the edge of his sleeve and wiped my face as I began apologizing for crying. I'd been proposed to by a man who sincerely loved me, yet there I was crying over it. That awful feeling of stupidity I'd known all my life crept up on me but Paul snuffed it out quickly. He sensed it off me, he knew where my head had gone. As he dried away my tears, Maggie made sure to remind me of something important.

"Once upon a time this scared you differently." She announced ominously. "But, you have nothing to fear this time, sweet boy. Paulie's a diamond in the rough. You've dug deep enough to see that for yourself. You have, I know you have."

"I love him."

Maggie got up and approached Paul and I. She picked up the little box and handed it back to Paul. Tears threatened to well in my eyes again but my grandmother shushed me, stroking my hair in to place carefully as if setting me up for a picture. She was so motherly, her gentle hands trying to piece me back together for Paul.

"Why don't we try this again?" She coaxed. "Paulie here deserves an answer, let's not make the man wait. "

The hand in my hair came down to rest on my shoulder and Maggie reached her other hand to rest on Paul's.

"On with it." She joked towards Paul to lighten the mood. "Don't go losing your voice now, too."

Paul showed me the ring again, and this time he took me by the chin to keep my eye level with him. I suppressed the shuddering of my ribcage, waiting for him to ask me again. He looked just as determined as before, but this time he was more confident. That fear never left his eyes, though. My poor Paul, he always did his best to come across so fearless.

"Baby..." he tried again "Will you marry me?"

This time when he asked me, my tears welled up, but I smiled. Paul's eyes lit up as I threw myself in to him, hugging him. I hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. Once he wrapped his arms around me there wasn't a force on Earth that could have ripped either of us off one another. Nothing.

"Of course, I will." I answered him. "It's all I want."

"It's all I want, too."

Murkrow began screeching in excitement and the Luxray stood up and batted a large paw at it. The bird Pokémon squawked and flapped its wings in a mess of dark feathers fluttering to the ground. Maggie sighed at commotion but clapped her hands together once.

"Well, consider it an applause." She advised us. "We have a wedding to plan now, don't we?"

"That's right, we do." Paul answered. " We need to get on that."

"First things first, you should shed a little light on your brother. I'm sure he'd appreciate being let in on the good news sooner rather than later."

Maggie was amused at her own suggestion, catching Paul's knowing eyeroll. It was no secret that Reggie not only needed to know about the engagement but would probably keel over in pure shock at the sheer fact Paul had proposed, period.

"No need to tell me that." Paul told Maggie, already preparing himself. "I've already accepted theres no way to tell him that won't get him all stupidly excited. But, it has to be done."

Maggie walked off to the kitchen to get me some water after my crying. Paul took the ring from the box and took my hand, insisting that he make it official.

"I don't half ass anything." He explained, sliding the ring on my left ring finger. "Like Hell I'm about to start today of all days."

I looked down at the white gold band around my finger, impressed that Paul had gotten the right size. Paul approved of the sight of me wearing an engagement ring. It was the closest he could get to claiming me before actually being married. That was the next step, and he couldn't have been more determined to make it happen. First thing was first, however. Reggie had to be let in on the little event.

"So, when do you plan on telling Reggie?"

"It's up to you. We could go tell him tonight, or we could just tell him tomorrow when I get off work." Paul surmised. "If you're feeling up to it we could get it over with tonight."

Xxxxx

Reggie and Alain were snuggled up on the couch when we arrived. Reggie sat up with Alain's head rested on his lap. Alain had his attention on the television as Reggie stroked the blue head of hair in his lap, a book in the other hand and a glass of wine on the coffee table.

"Hey you two." Alain greeted us, sounding pretty close to his usual self. "What's up?"

"Figured we drop by." Paul answered.

Alain coughed lightly, but it was more of a clear of the throat. He didn't sound congested or stuffy anymore, which was great. He'd taken a hard hit from getting sick, Reggie practically had to bring him back from the dead.

"You sound way better." I noted to Alain, taking a seat at the empty recliner that Reggie usually used. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm going back to work tomorrow morning. Got cleared by the doctor. "

Paul came over and hoisted me up from the recliner without warning, taking his seat with me now in his lap. It was the last seat left in the living since Alain was stretched over the couch, so I put two and two together.

"You actually went to the doctors?" Paul scoffed. "You never go."

"Reggie may have twisted my arm over it. Didn't really have a choice..."

Reggie looked down at Alain with a smirk, Alain rolled his eyes but the smile on his face was just adoring. He was just too content to hide it. It left a warm sensation in my chest. I'd done that for them and it still felt great.

"If either of you are hungry there are plenty of left over egg rolls in the kitchen. There's fried rice and some stir fry too. We just ate literally about half an hour ago. The food is still on the counter cooling off if you want to warm some up."

"That sounds great actually. Can't say I had a very filling dinner, unfortunately."

Although we had eaten at my grandmother's, Paul hadn't eaten much. He wasn't crazy about my grandmother's Alolan luau ham, which I still found funny. Poor Paul, he was probably starving.

"You want a plate?" He asked.

"I'm good. I ate enough at Maggie's."

Paul got up and placed me back in the recliner to go get some food that would hold him over until the next day. As Reggie went to stroke Alain's hair again, Alain seemed to shy away from it a bit. He looked at me almost embarrassedly and I surmised he wasn't one for public displays of affection. Not even from Reggie.

The microwave beeped in the next room and Paul came back in with a plate of food. I got up so he could take the seat. He expected me to sit in his lap again but I just sat on the floor instead, to his aggravation. I guess his empty lap bothered him.

"You can come back."

"Nah, its fine. I hear some Pokémon coming in anyways."

"You can see them from over here..."

"Just eat your food, Paul."

Just as I'd predicted, some Pokémon came in from outside. Paul's Electivire opened the sliding door for my Pikachu, his little herd of baby Pichu running in afterwards. Some other Pokémon came wandering in too, taking their places around the house as the temperature dropped outside.

"I told you all it was going to be getting pretty cold out there." Reggie chuckled to the Pokémon who entered. "Unless you want to freeze your hides off I recommend coming in before dark from now on. At least until Spring."

As Pokémon calmly wandered in, there was suddenly a large commotion as a blur of orange came charging in. Growlithe set his sights right on me and came running, not being mindful of the babies toddling about. Specifically, the group of Pichu that had gathered at Elective's feet. Growlithe ran by, accidently scaring one of the Pichu who just barely had time to evade being knocked over. It squeaked and fussed with teary eyes, threatening to burst in to tears.

Electivire froze in place at the sight of the baby's distress. Pikachu scurried forward to try and console the Pichu, but it was too late. It started crying and Pikachu picked it up, hugging it and trying to calm it down. Growlithe had made it to me, but stopped as Electivre grunted angrily. And, quite loudly.

Growlithe turned to face him, ears flat on his head as Paul's Pokémon glared him down and apparently ripped him a new one. It resulted with Growlithe whining softly, plopping himself down next to me with an air of regret to him. I rubbed his head gently and assured him it was okay, accidents happen.

Meanwhile, the Pichu kept crying to the point where Reggie was going to intervene. But, just as he prepared to get up, there was no longer a need. Electivire had held his large palm out to Pikachu, and my Pikachu placed the tiny baby in it. Electivire brought the weepy little mouse Pokémon to his face and promptly plopped down on the floor with him still in hand.

He said something to the baby briefly, getting it to stop crying. He then gently gave the Pichu a pat on the head with one claw, nodding with an encouraging grunt. We all watched on in fascination at the interaction, noting how quickly the Pichu had calmed down.

Electivire proceeded to lay down flat on his back along the floor to rest, placing the Pichu on his chest. It nestled in to the abundance of fur, making itself comfortable. Electivire didn't seem to mind at all, even when my Pikachu began picking up the rest of the Pichu one by one by the scruff of their necks, running them over to Electivire and placing them to snuggle up with their sibling.

"Pi. Pi. Pi." My Pikachu grunted to himself as he ran then back and forth to Electivire.

One they were all nestled together, Electivire lifted his head to looked at his chest, seemingly counting the babies there, before resting again and preparing to doze off. My Pikachu looked the babies over once more then came running over to see me.

"Is Electivire baby-sitting?" I asked him jokingly. "You sure that's a good idea?"

There was an offended grunt from over in Electivire's direction and I laughed. Reggie joined in on the amusement. Alain was indifferent, and surprisingly so was Paul. I wasn't quite as indifferent, if anything I was painfully curious.

"What's up with this, anyways?" I asked Reggie. "I've noticed the babies being drawn to Electivire before. Shouldn't Pikachu be the one they're drawn to like that?"

"They are drawn to Pikachu. They're his babies, after all." Reggie corrected. "It's not uncommon for offspring of specific Pokémon type to be drawn to other Pokémon on that same type. It's like a family, sort of. There's familiarity."

"Oh. So, what? Is Electivire like their uncle figure or something?"

"Actually, in some ways he's exhibiting territorialism that suggests parental attachment."

That was what spurred Paul to raise a brow. He paused eating and looked at his brother, then at his Electivire.

"… those pichu are a result of Ash's Pikachu and a ditto, aren't they?"

"They certainly are. But, that ditto is long gone. These little guys don't even remember their 'mother'." Reggie explained. "All they've known is Pikachu and Electivire. As far as they're concerned, Pikachu and Electivire are their parents."

The news struck Paul and I as almost flabbergasted. Our Pokémon were parenting...together.

"Pikachu is co-parenting... with Paul's Electivire?"

"It seems like it to me." Reggie confirmed. "It's not as uncommon as people think, you know. Humans aren't the only species that can exhibit homosexuality."

Paul stopped eating, more shocked than I was.

"They're together?" He asked.

"In this case I'm not actually sure if it's quite that with them because I haven't seen any sort of that behavior, but I'm pretty convinced Electivire here as taken these little ones under his wing, so to speak. " Reggie responded. "Ash's Pikachu has been more like a mother to them if anything. That ditto was basically a surrogate for the eggs at this point. Pikachu may be the biological father, but Electivire is actually the one filling those shoes from the looks of it. At least behavior wise."

I thought that was pretty cute, really. The thought of Electivire stepping for an absent parent.

"That's really nice. I didn't know Pokémon did that."

"They're just as loving as people can be. Not much separates us from them. Not even Paul's Pokémon is immune to some wholesome affection. He loves those babies. Just look. "

The Pokémon had all fallen asleep around the living room, much to Reggie's approval. Electivire was asleep with the Pichu all snoring lightly on top of him, my Pikachu sitting next to me with his ears perked up happily.

"It's about time they all tuckered themselves out." Reggie observed before turning his attention to Paul who was resuming his late dinner. "Speaking of which, you two are usually on the same boat around this time. What has you two up and about this evening? Busy day? Poor Paul here looks like he hasn't eaten properly. "

"It's been a busy day to some degree."

"It's good to stay busy but eat well next time. Speaking of which, I'm going to go get some ice cream, anyone want any?"

"I do!"

The mention of ice cream lit my eyes up like a little kid. Reggie's face almost melted at the sight and I coughed embarrassedly.

"Come on, we'll go get some ice cream."

I reached my hand up for Reggie to grab, and he looked down to reach me. I hadn't thought twice about it but as he spotted the new jewelry nestled along my ring finger, his jaw almost dropped. He quickly dragged my hand in to Paul's line of view with urgency and impatience.

"You best better explain yourself!" He teased Paul with a large grin. "What is this?"

"That's white gold." Paul answered bluntly. "It's a ring. I bought it, and it's his now."

"You two are getting married!"

Reggie helped me up from the floor with a swift yank and hugged me tightly. He swayed me back and forth, happily going on about how excited he was for the wedding. The wedding that not only did he want all the details on, but also wanted to help plan as much as he was allowed to.

"Where do you two think you'll be having the ceremony? Have you looked in to catering?"

"We don't know any of that stuff yet, Paul and I haven't gotten that far along." I answered. "He just proposed today."

"Oh, it doesn't matter either way where you have it. My little brother is getting married and you're going to be my little brother, too. This is perfect. Oh, this is so perfect."

I could only smile in to Reggie's chest at his pure excitement and kind words. It hit me in the heart, truly. Alain rolled over on the couch, stretching out to bump Paul's shoulder with his fist.

"You finally did it, congrats. What was the big wait for?"

"I wanted to ask his grandmother for her blessing."

"Such a gentleman."

The taunt was brushed off and Reggie couldn't help himself as he began going through ideas for the wedding venue, different chapels and popular sites around the Sinnoh area. He kept going on and when he suddenly stopped like someone had whacked him upside the head. He had stopped to ask for my opinion, but I was on another subject completely.

"… can I still have ice cream?"

Reggie came to life again, hurrying off to the kitchen with my arm held securely in his fingers.

"Let's get some ice cream. Then, we'll get back to the wedding." He insisted. "If you two stay the night then we can start searching the web for the venue."

"We aren't sleeping over." Paul objected, loud and clear. "Don't go conspiring like that, Reggie."

"I'm supposed to wait until tomorrow!?"

"We aren't planning the wedding tomorrow!"

Paul's older brother was excited to say the least, and to think Paul and I hadn't even had the chance to actually break the news to him. Regardless, he knew now. And he was far more excited than Paul and I combined, which was saying something.

xxxxx

Despite having a bed specifically for him, Pikachu didn't have any interest in coming home with Paul and I. I understood why, he had babies at Reggies that he didn't want to be separated from as they were now so attached to him. But, it still hurt my feelings a little. At home I pouted over it a bit as I got undressed for a shower.

"You seem him at least five times a week, you work there." Paul reminded me. "It's not like you don't see him."

I stepped in behind the shower curtain, leaving my clothes on the bathroom tiles.

"I know... I just miss him." I sighed. "He's been with me since I was ten."

Paul offered me some reassurance... if you could call it that.

"You won't have time to miss him tonight." Paul assured me. "I'll make sure of that."

Before I knew what was happening, Paul was stepping in to the shower behind me. He was stripped down and rubbing along my body where I'd soaped myself up.

"Hey! You could have waited your turn." I scolded him as he made it clear he was erect and had plans for it. "Quit pressing your dick in to me!"

"What's mine is yours, remember?"

"We're not married yet! You can't use that excuse."

Naturally my late-night shower didn't go quite as uneventfully as I'd anticipated due to Paul inviting himself in. We'd managed to get ourselves clean, but not without a fair amount of groping from Paul going on throughout the entire process. The minute we were rinsed of he had me wrapped up in a towel like a parcel that he delivered straight to the bed. With a towel still wrapped around his waist, Paul leaned down to pull mine off of me, but paused as his Dex began ringing from the kitchen.

"I forgot my Dex in the kitchen, stay there."

"I'm just going to get dressed then."

"The hell you are, Baby. Don't you fucking move."

I gave Paul a cheeky grin from over the shoulder, withholding a laugh and he walked away after giving me fair warning that I was expected to stay right where I was. I could hear him answer the call in the kitchen, the way he was talking indicating he was speaking to Maggie about work. As Paul and Maggie went back and forth over an employee who had called out, I stayed right where Paul had left me despite being completely and utterly tempted to move just for the sake of pushing his buttons...

As he and Maggie talked about who they'd call in to fill the position, my mind began wandering playfully. Being ballsy, I got up from the bed and stood in the door way of the bedroom. I waited for Paul to notice me but his back was turned. I nearly snickered before retreating back to the bedroom. A few seconds later I was waltzing past him in the kitchen in my underwear for a glass of juice from the fridge. He saw me walk by and didn't even do a double take, he laid eyes on me once and snapped his fingers before pointing to the bedroom.

Instead of obeying him, I reached my hand up for his Dex.

"I want to say hi to Maggie."

"… you just saw her a few hours ago."

"But, I want to talk to my grandma now!"

Paul could smell bullshit from a mile away, refusing to hand over the Dex.

"Talk to your grandmother Tomorrow."

Right as the words finished coming from his mouth, he visibly winced as, apparently, my grandmother scolded him. I guess she demanded Paul hand over the Dex.

"She wants to talk to her 'sweet boy'." Paul explained as he handed over the Dex with eyes glued to me with an all-knowing squint. "Here. Go ahead. Take your time."

I think Maggie knew I was just getting under Paul's skin because as we spoke she made sure to give me a thinly veiled warning.

"Grandma loves you so very much, sweet boy. But, as the old saying goes, let's not poke the Ursaring...if only for your sake." She cackled. "You have a lovely evening. Now, put Paulie back on so we can wrap this up."

"Okay, I love you too. Bye."

Without a care to the piercing stare I was getting, I ever so casually handed Paul his Dex back.

"Here you go." I told him simply. "I'm going to bed. Night Paul"

Not daring to check Paul for a reaction, I walked away with my juice, sipping as if I couldn't feel the hairs on the back of my neck rising. I made it safely to the bedroom, listening as Paul and Maggie resumed their business call. I made the assumption that being since she was calling about an employee who called out from work, that he'd be going in early to deal with it.

What I anticipated being a much longer phone call wound up wrapping up in less than five minutes. I'd just set the empty drinking glass down on the bedside table when Paul came back and was dragging me over the bed to him.

" 'Night Paul' " he mocked me bluntly, getting right in my face as he hovered over me with my body pinned flat on the bed. "You think that's funny, Baby?"

"Yes, actually."

"Yeah? Wanna know what I find funny?"

I shrugged my shoulders daintily and looked up at Paul, almost grinning at how easily I'd stirred him up. He took the bait. He fucking took it. He pulled my underwear clean off me with one yank.

"I told you not to put these on." He scolded. "It's funny how all of a sudden you don't know how to follow directions. You think that's cute? Pushing my buttons?"

"I don't know about 'cute' but it's pretty fun."

Boldly, I brought my hands up and held Paul's face as I leaned my lips up to meet his.

"Sorry." I mumbled against his lips, not regretful in the least. "I'll behave."

"Too late to go sucking up now."

Paul got off me to drop his towel and I sat up to show him some things just were never "too late" to do. I got off the bed and down to the floor, kneeling before him as I brought his length between my lips, sinking down slowly until well-trimmed violet pubic hair tickled my face. Paul groaned as I took hold of his hips, looking up at him coyly with his cock in my mouth. As pleased as he was with the sight, his eyes kept wandering to the curve of my spine. From his height, he could see all of me. He was so fixated on my backside that when I made eye contact with him again, I raised a brow.

"You've got a fat ass." He told me, plain and simple. "I fucking like it."

Pulling off his length, I wiped the spit from the corners of my mouth. As I began standing up, Paul faltered as if he was surprised. I guess he worried he had offended me, but that worry came to no longer exist as he watched me climb back on to the bed and stretch my body along the sheets, peering back at him with my ass arched up just high enough to accentuate that dip in my back he loved so much.

"Come get it then." I encouraged him. "If that's what you really want."

Paul's large hands palmed each of my plump cheeks, squeezing far more gently than I anticipated from him. I had braced myself to be handled roughly, only to find my flesh being handled sensually.

"Baby, I just want all of you." He groaned huskily. "I'm not picking favorite parts and pieces, I promise you that."

"...And if you did have to pick favorite parts and pieces?" I pried curiously.

"I'd have to fess up to two."

Leaning in, Paul flipped me to my back then grabbed me by the chin as he crawled over my naked body. He ignored all that had been displayed to him, honing in on my face until we were nose to nose with one another. Staring me in the eyes, Paul stroked my chin with his thumb.

"I will always favor these big brown eyes that I fell in love with the day I didn't believe love existed anymore." He confessed. "I'll never forget that day, ever. Best moment of my childhood."

The sexy mood evaporated from around us as my mouth fell open at the seam of my lips. Paul's husky voice lost its ebbing growl and had taken on a far gentler tone. Something just shy of thankful.

"...You really mean that?"

"I couldn't ever make that up." He assured me. "You're everything to me. You have been for a long time now... longer than is probably realistic."

"Realistic?"

"I've thought about you since childhood, you never left my thoughts. It sounds like the sappiest shit ever, but I just wanted to see you again. Then I went and made an ass out of myself at first... I don't have a clue how you let me this close now."

With my legs rising to wrap around Paul, I dragged him down to meet my chest with his, ankles now locked behind him.

"I love you this close." I promised him. "Don't ever doubt that."

Paul stared at me before kissing along the side of my face with slow, adoring pecks.

"You're so beautiful." He promised me lowly. "I can't wait to make you mine."

Xxxxx

The sheets were woven around my waist, tangled around the bed as the morning sun shone in through the window along my bare back. The sounds of clothes rustling assisted me in waking up as I opened my eyes slowly. Immediately I was hit with the heaviness of my limbs, the dull aching that had built within my muscles from the night prior.

"Nn..." I grunted softly as I stretched my arms from under my pillow. "Phew."

Paul walked over and kissed the back of my neck as I plopped my head back to my pillow. He smelled like shampoo and fresh cologne, I noticed.

"You smell good." I mumbled sleepily. "I didn't know you owned cologne."

"You like it? It's an old gift from Reggie." He explained. "Figured I'd start using it."

"Reggie has good tastes, it's nice. But, don't get hit on. I'll have to come down there."

At that Paul chuckled dryly.

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you." He suggested. "You don't have to compete with anyone."

"I don't care. I'll still beat them up." I insisted, withholding a yawn. "Then I'll beat you up for being sexy."

"You'll beat me up, huh?"

"Yup, fight me."

I stuck my tongue out at Paul, laughing at my own ridiculousness as I stretched out again. My eyes were shut, but as I opened them I was shocked to see Paul smiling... like almost a full smile. I'd never seen that before.

"I have to leave for work, but I'll come see you later tonight. Happy Halloween, Baby." He told me before patting down his pocket, realizing he didn't have his work keys. "Gotta grab those."

I heard him swipe them off his bedside table before leaving. When I roused from bed to get ready for work the first thing I noticed was there was a lighter on Paul's bedside table, but no cigarettes. Upon closer inspection, I saw that there was an empty cigarette carton in the trash.

"Paul knows we recycle here..." I sighed to myself as I bent down to grab it and relocate it to the recycling bin Steven had dropped off for us days prior. "Why is this in the trash?"

Once I picked up the carton, I quickly realized that the carton was not at all empty. If anything, it was almost full. There were only a few cigarettes missing. As I looked at the carton, I couldn't recall the last time I'd see Paul buy cigarettes. The last time I'd seen him smoking was... well, when we moved. He was sitting on Reggie's door step, puffing on a cigarette when we came back from Alain's. And, the only other time I could remember before that was when we'd gotten in to that argument about moving. With the carton in hand, I stood shocked. Paul had just thrown them away. He...

He was quitting.

xxxxx

"Happy Halloween!"

Reggie joyfully gave me the Holiday greeting as I came in for work that morning. He had some pumpkins on the dining table, carving supplies out already.

"We going to carve these after we get these guys all fed?" I asked.

"Nope, we're carving these now. I fed them all already so we could hop right to this."

"We're carving this early?"

"Ash, it's Halloween. If anything, we're late to the party."

I could only nod in agreement. That morning was spent with us working away at Jack O Lanterns, some Pokémon sitting by our feet to keep us company while others eyed the bowl of candy that Reggie had sitting on the counter.

"Those are for the trick or treaters." he reprimanded them. "Don't get any ideas, any of you."

My Pikachu was especially close to the candy, sniffing along the rim of the bowl where a Reese's peanut butter cup laid amongst the assortment of candy. Reggie cleared his throat and my Pikachu's ears drooped dramatically.

"I couldn't help but notice that while all the other Pokémon are curious as to what the candy is, your Pikachu seems to be quite familiar with it." He observed, giving me a side glance while scooping out some seeds from his pumpkin. "You wouldn't happen to give him candy, would you?"

I smiled guiltily and Reggie clucked his tongue.

"You're too sweet." He concluded. "Sugar isn't the best for us, let alone them."

"I know but growing up he wanted to try everything that I ate. I didn't see the harm in it until I realized he developed a sweet tooth just as bad as mine..."

Proving my point, Pikachu whined loudly as he stared at that Reese's cup still. I felt so bad. I couldn't give it to him because if I gave him one, then all the Pokémon would expect candy too. I called Pikachu over to me and he came running, hopping up on to the tabletop.

"I'll get some Reese's cups for us later, alright?" I promised him quietly as to not draw attention from any nearby Pokémon. "The halloween candy goes on clearance tomorrow, anyways."

My promise appeased Pikachu enough that he begrudgingly accepted he wasn't getting that Reese's cup he'd been eyeballing in the candy bowl. Reggie clicked his tongue faux condescendingly.

"What!? I can't just take candy away from him now after eleven years of letting him have it."

"I know. I'm just teasing. Do be careful though. I know you don't give him junk food in excess because I see him every day and his weight and health is fine, but it really isn't good for them."

"Alain says you pestered him all the time over giving the Shinx table scraps."

"I did, that's a fact. I couldn't reason with him though. Teenagers are a special breed of stubborn... still, he was cute though at sixteen. I let him get away with a lot."

There was a pause and Reggie sighed.

"I just want to thank you, again. For everything."

"You don't need to thank me, Reggie. I should be thanking you for taking me in the way you have. You've fed me, nursed me back to health, taught me... the list goes on."

"I owe you more than you could ever owe me, Ash. You will never understand just how much I owe to you in the past months. I have my love, I have my brother... and now I'm going to have two brothers. Seriously, thank you. I didn't think I'd ever have any of this back again, and now I get it plus more."

A huge grin grew along Reggie's face.

"My little brother's getting married..." He said out loud to himself. "I can't wait. But for now, we have candy to give out tonight."

"Actually, I'm going to a party tonight."

"Oh, yes. That's right. You and your friend, Richie."

"The party doesn't start until later on though, so I'll still be around for a little while the trick or treaters are coming around."

The work day was slower than usual due to Reggie gearing his focus on decorating the front porch for the trick or treaters instead of getting ahead on errands how he usually did. By the time Paul got out of work that late afternoon, Reggie was almost done. Paul had walked up to the house as Reggie came around the front with a ladder and yards of Halloween lights wound around his shoulder.

"Perfect timing." He commented to Paul. "I'm going to need someone to help me."

"I could have helped..."

"You need to start getting ready for your party, Nightfall is coming."

The costume I was going to wear was in the travel bag I'd brought with me that morning. It was up in Paul's room waiting for me. I checked the time and saw it was four o clock. It was still a little early but I figured there was no harm in being ready early. I left to go get dressed as Reggie and Paul set to work hanging up the rest of the lights.

Taking my time, I pulled out pieces to my costume and laid them over the bed. There were a pair of knee high yellow shorts with a matching v-cut yellow short sleeved shirt and brown suspenders. The headpiece that came with it had long Pikachu ears that stood up on their own. The large tail needed to be pinned to the back of my shorts, which I couldn't do on my own.

Before going and looking for help, I put on the red circle stickers that were meant for my cheeks. Walking in to Paul's bathroom to check my appearance, I felt a little silly. The costume didn't look bad, per say. But, it was a little on the more...flamboyant side, to put it politely. With the tail in hand I went and looked for help.

"Hey, can someone help me put this tail on?" I asked as I walked out the front door.

Reggie was climbing down the ladder when I stepped out, Paul standing nearby as he looked over the house. Both their attention was immediately on me as I stepped out in to view. Paul laid eyes on me and went rigidly silent. Reggie, on the other hand, was beside himself.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" He gushed. "Paul, look how cute your fiancé is for the party~"

"He's not going."

Paul's gruff retort was laughed off by Reggie who could see right through his younger brother's growing jealousy.

"He's already dressed though, of course he's going."

"...I need help putting on the tail." I piped up meekly.

"Let me see."

Reggie took the tail and stepped behind me so he could pin it to the seam of my shorts. Whilst behind me, he laughed again.

"Careful there, Ash. Men might snatch this right off you just to pin it back on." He warned me. "You're going to be a party game, I guarantee it. What do you think, Paul?"

"I think he should come home with me. Fuck that party."

"Ash, you best better run when Richie comes to get you because I don't think Paul's letting you go without a fight."

I received a reassuring pat to my back.

"I'll hold him off while you run." He assured me before going to grab the jack o lanterns we carved. "Seriously, you look adorable."

"Thanks, Reggie..."

Once Reggie was gone, I was left with Paul. He was almost mesmerized by the little costume, his coal stare wider than usual. If I was seeing correctly, the rims of his ears were pinking up a bit. And so were the very peaks of his cheekbones.

"… do you think I look cute, too?"

"I think you should get that ass up to my room."

Reggie came back before I could say anything. To my luck, he came to my rescue.

"Ah-ah" Reggie scolded Paul. "Leave him alone. If he falls for any of your tricks he's going to miss the party because you don't know how to share."

"Share?" Paul repeated with a bewiled tone. "He's mine. There is no 'share', Reggie."

"Well, tonight there is. You leave him alone, Paul. It's good to get out there and socialize with friends. You need to be nice."

The way Reggie was speaking to Paul was joking, but not completely...

"He's mine. If anyone touches him I'm coming down there and beating their ass."

"You're going to have to beat my ass too then, because he's just so cute!"

Reggie hugged me super tightly, similar to how one might squeeze an actual Pikachu that they found cute. It was innocent, but Paul didn't care. Maggie could have been hugging me and he still would have probably had that possessive and jealous look to him... and his ears were still pink.

xxxxx

"My birthday is at midnight, so it's practically my birthday now. You should stay here."

Paul tried bargaining with me while I waited for Richie to come get me. We were sitting in the living room while Reggie went around the upstairs vacuuming and dusting the rooms. Coincidently enough, he was doing Paul's room of all places.

"I'm going to the party, Paul. You're so silly. Richie's going to get here soon."

Paul looked up towards the ceiling.

"Reggie! I think it's clean up there now!"

All Paul got in response was the vacuum being turned up higher. Much louder.

"I'm being cockblocked from Richie and now Reggie, too. Great."

"I'll be back later, relax. You can have me all to yourself for your birthday."

"My birthday is in seven hours."

"I'll probably be back by then, I can't see myself staying at a party until the wee hours of the night."

Putting down my Dex on the coffee table, I prepared to sit down while I waited for Richie. I sat on the opposite end of the couch that Paul sat on. The second I saw him move in my peripheral vision I held my arms out defensively.

"Uh-Uh."

"Just come here for a second, Baby..."

"Reg-"

I tried yelling for Paul's brother but Paul lunged at me and had his mouth on mine before I could really raise my voice. Thanks to the noise of the vacuum, my plea was useless anyways. Trapped under Paul, I was defenseless to his kisses and fondling. When the doorbell rang, I was elated.

The bemoaning that came from Paul was hysterical.

"Fucking asshole is early." Paul nearly seethed.

"Let me up!"

"Just give me a minute."

In the midst of our bickering we had failed to notice the vacuum turn off or the footsteps coming down the stairs. Reggie walked by and cleared his throat as he took in how Paul had me pinned along the couch.

"Paul, you're my brother I love you unconditionally but I do not want to have to sanitize that couch today."

"Maybe had you not cockblocked me then I would have had him in my room."

"Just let the poor thing up so he can go."

Reggie went to answer the door and Paul grumbled as he reluctantly began letting go of me. I kissed his cheek, urging him along as I had to pry his fingers off of me.

"Baby..."

"Paul, stop it. I'm going to come back later."

"But you look cute now."

I kissed him again, this time on the mouth as I heard Reggie open the front door and greet Richie who had brought Sparky with him to spend the day at Reggie's. Paul huffed as I stood up from the couch. When Richie stepped in I noticed that his Pikachu headband had little wisps of fur now attached to it, kind of how his Pikachu did.

"You look like Sparky". I observed.

"That's the idea."

Pikachu came waltzing in and spotted Richie and I, looking puzzled. He perked up when spotting Sparky. Reggie was waiting to take out picture when he came back. I urged Richie to run for it, but Reggie pointed at finger at me.

"I kept Paul under close watch, you owe me." He insisted. "I just want a picture. Come on, get in close and smile. Pikachu, Sparky, you too."

I cooperated with Reggie, taking a picture with Richie, Pikachu and Sparky. He also took one of just me, giving a subtle glance towards Paul.

"I'll send it to you." He promised. "Make sure you show his grandmother."

Ready to get on with the night I bid them both goodnight and left with Richie out the front door with promises to call for a ride if I needed one. I wasn't a partier, but I was ready to take on the night. Even if only so I could come back to Paul in time for his birthday.

Xxxxx


	33. Chapter 33

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Long note here because there are a few things I'd like to pass along:

First, just a little reminder in terms of content. As you may already have gathered, my work is not 100% cannon, at all! Not that readers for Tipping The Scales have done so yet, or that I particularly expect anyone to, but please don't get wound up over the non-cannon material. I've had readers from another fandom get their assholes chapped over non-cannon content.

(Guess what fandom and you win a free RandomJaz Pokémon one-shot or kink-fic of your choice. *gestures grandiosely to the comment section* FREE YAOI! GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT!)

Anyways, I like to keep characters as cannon as I can within the vision I have for the fic, but with that being said I need the non-cannon wiggle room to build these stories. The more I get pestered about this sort of thing the more I wonder why people let themselves get so mad over these trivial things. If you think you're prone to this degree of butthurt, please apply Vaseline liberally to the afflicted area prior to reading and remember Jaz still loves you. Thank you!

Another thing, I keep getting asked in reviews and in message whether there will be a Paul point of view chapter, or section, to the story. Well, I don't want to spoil too much but since it's a REALLY popular question/request I'll just let you in on the big secret:

Once I fulfill what I have planned for this fic, there will be an installment from Paul's perspective. Just how Ash has had a narrative, Paul will too... But, this timeline comes first.

*braces self for any trash or keyboards that may be thrown at me* I'M JUST A FANFIC WRITER, DON'T HURT ME!

Finally, the song referenced in here is "Beat Drop" by Simon Curtis, for anyone who's curious. (To anyone thinking that my fic playlist thus far has been random in terms of genre and artists, y'all should see my Youtube playlist! I listen to a little of everything.)

I've chatted your ears off enough this time, so, enjoy guys! Thanks for reading and reaching out to me the way you guys do.

xxxxx

The party Richie's bar acquaintance had invited us to was at another bar, specifically one of the bars pretty far across town. Richie and I caught a cab together, ignoring the stare we got from the driver. It wasn't like the middle-aged man was glaring us down for looking like a pair of twinks, but we definitely got a funny look.

"You know what the place looks like?" I asked Richie to divert my attention of the pair of eyes watching me from the rearview mirror. "Have you at least checked it out online?"

"Nope. I just got the address, that's all. Supposedly it's a nice bar. I didn't think to look it up first. It's just a party."

After a moment, Richie rolled his eyes in a friendly way. He smiled just at the corners of his mouth.

"What?"

"You've changed a lot, but you're definitely still Ash. Still anxious over little stuff, huh?"

"I can't help if I'm anxious. That doesn't just go away...I can't seem to shake off the feeling. Like even now."

"I'm just glad you're doing better with it."

To both our surprise, when we pulled up to the place, it wasn't just a bar. It was also a hotel. The bar itself was within one of its different function rooms that they rent out, according to Richie. I was pretty impressed as we walked in the hotel's lavish lobby entrance. It looked like something straight out of a movie, ridiculously fancy.

"Who the hell is paying for all of this?" I questioned out loud despite not actually having been expecting an answer. "This hotel looks unreasonably expensive. Do you see the decor in here? The staff are wearing designer suits for fuck's sake."

"As long as they play some decent music I really don't care. I hate going to a party just to have whatever shitty band or group that happens to be popular that month playing. "

Richie led the way to the elevator, and to my relief it was empty as we rode it up. I would not have known what to do had we encountered rich folk... they were people like any other but I didn't think I would be very appreciate of whatever side glances they may have given. It was Halloween, but walking in to a five-star luxury hotel dressed as some Pikachu just looked out of place. I had to remind myself that it was a Pokémon-specific costume party and that the rest of the guests were dressed up too.

On the way up the elevator I saw the button Richie had pressed and realized we were going to the penthouse. Once I realized that was where we were heading, my mouth about dropped.

"This is unreal..."

Stepped off the elevator we were met with music. It was coming from the very end of the hallway we walked down, following a sign that was identical to the one we'd seen in the lobby that had stated there was a private event taking place. The doors were closed, which I thought was odd. It sounded like a full-blown party was going on but they had the function room closed as if it were a conference meeting.

There was a hotel worker manning the entrance who enforced a guest list check before letting us in. You would have thought that Richie was used to VIP parties because he strutted right up to the door with confidence I'd never have no matter how hard anyone worked on me. I guess Richie had RSVP'd for me upon his initial invitation because when he listed off both of our names the door attendant nodded and let us in. I couldn't believe I was about to attend a rich party, let alone a party for someone I didn't even know. Seeing as I'd finally gotten there, I figured I'd let loose enough to have a good time.

"Well, here's to the first Gary-free party." I announced as the worker opened the door for us. "I don't know what I'm going to do, but...I'm hoping this all goes over well tonight."

"Just let yourself go with it, don't fight the urge to have fun." He advised me. "But, seriously, I'm really glad you agreed to come with me. I wouldn't have come otherwise."

Upon entering, I was right regarding the state of the party taking place. There was a full-blown party going on behind the closed doors. All the way across the room there was an area where the DJ for the night was set up for the evening. The strobe lights flashing across the room were a dark red, the whole room lit in a rosy, red hue with Halloween decorations laid about the room and large windows that stood in place of the walls.

The décor wasn't the kind of cheesy Halloween decorations one would associate with the average Halloween party, they had the holiday's theme colors laid out for the table spreads and candles, but it was all pretty classy. A lot of black and a lot of red.

There weren't red solo cups, however. People were drinking from glasses and having drinks mixed at the open bar. High end liquor was on full display. From what I could tell, food would be served soon because there was a long table set up with stacks of white dishes and silverware. The metal containers hinted towards some sort of large buffet.

The elaborate setting left me to ponder who the hell Richie's acquaintance was for him to snag us invitations to such a party... he couldn't have been the one throwing it. Richie didn't care much to ask questions, he was more interested in getting in to the meat of it all. My instinct was to revert in to my wall-flower self because I had no clue what to do, but as Richie pulled me in to the crowd I just let myself go with it. I was already there, may as well enjoy myself to the fullest degree possible.

Of course, Richie wanted to dance. But, instead of trying to get me to dive head first in to that, we wound up at the bar instead. Richie sidled right up to the counter and smiled to the bartender dressed as a rather suggestive Delcatty... I wasn't even sure if she had a bra underneath her top.

"What can I get for you two gentlemen?" She asked, just short of a purr.

"I'll take Margarita, on the rocks. Sugar on the rim." He answered her, giving off that bright, and arguably flirtatious smile that I'd seen many turn to goo for. "Please and thank you."

"And for your friend? Hm?"

The woman grabbed a large margarita glass for Richie's drink, turning her heavily lined eyes on me, the false lashes she wore for her costume catching the strobe lights within the glittery strands. She waited expectantly for me to order and I shrugged.

"Piña colada? Extra pineapple garnish, please?"

"You've got it, Sweetie."

She set to work on our orders and Richie was clearly itching to get on the dancefloor. He was already getting with the beat and transforming in to his social, party persona. When we had our drinks in hand, I was pleasantly surprised to see that bartender had loaded up the rim with wedges of pineapple. She winked and walked to the other side of the bar to attend another order. I'd plucked a wedge of fruit off the rim of my glass and had just gotten my lips on it when there was a finger tapping me on the shoulder.

"...Ash?"

I casually turned around to address whoever had walked up on me. He was dressed as an Aerodactyl, the body suit he wore fairly fitted, the scaly texture pretty visible along the latex material. It was almost like a second skin. The wings on his back were folded down, probably to limit how much space he took up. The hood on his head was currently on, just as fitted at the rest of the suit. All his hair was hidden under the latex material, just dark eyes visible through the holes cut out for the piece of the hood that covered his eyes.

"...I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I would hope so."

As I took a step back apprehensively, the man used a plastic talon to peel the hood down. It was a curly haired auburn-brunette with fair skin. He was excited to see me.

"Todd?"

"That's better." He praised.

"Sorry, Man. Didn't recognize you under all that latex... That's er... quite a costume."

It was impossible to recognize Todd in his costume, but I remembered him for sure. I'd spent enough time talking to him back in Pallet when he worked for Oak as the photographer in charge of documenting the Pokémon in his care. Once Todd's work there was done, Tracy had stepped in. Last I'd heard from Todd years back he was planning some big project for his Pokémon photography. Working for Professor Oak had garnered substantial credibility for Todd.

"Thank you, this is custom made."

"Can you breathe okay in that? It's uh, really tight. I mean, just... jeez."

That suit was so fitted I was pretty scared to glance below his face...

"Latex doesn't bother me at all."

"If someone tried to squeeze me in to that I'd be terrified."

"It's a lot more fun than it looks." He assured me. "So, how you doin'? It's been years. Didn't expect to find you here in Sinnoh, let alone at one of these types of parties."

"Shit happens and you just kind of find yourself there, I guess."

"I can respect that. I'm glad to see you, really. You look good, Ash. Who did you get your invitation from?"

The answer left me at a blank. From behind me Richie cleared his throat, cutting in to the conversation calmly.

"We were invited by Trip. Speaking of which, have you seen him around? We just got here."

"Trip? You just missed him. He just stepped out a few minutes ago to go get his camera from his hotel room. He should be back soon."

The man mentioned showed up just then, the same dirty blonde hair and blue-gray eyes I could vaguely remember from my night at the bar with Richie. I'd only seen him from a distance, but somehow, he'd stuck in my memory despite me having been fairly inebriated that night. It must've been because he reminded me of Paul in a way.

They had the same sort of shape to their faces, especially around the eyes and jaw. The way their hair fell around the neck and brow bone was almost uncanny, bangs falling just above the tall bridge of a straight nose. Below the nose there were fairly thin lips. So, when this tall man opened his mouth, I was expecting a deep, gravelly voice to come out... only it wasn't nearly as deep as Paul's.

I had just gotten to the party and I was already thinking about, Paul. Go figure. Maybe Paul was right, maybe I should have just stayed in.

"Look who's here." Todd greeted his apparent friend. "I know you're just taking pictures of the event, but make sure you make the time to show me those photos you've taken on your journey."

"When you've got the time, I would appreciate some help getting them touched up. I'm looking to make something out of it all."

"Swing by my studio one of these days. I've got you covered."

Trip took out his camera to get a picture of the party, dressed as a Serperior. He then turned the camera on Richie and I suddenly, making me flinch and dart out of view of the lens quickly. Todd then busted out laughing and neither Richie or Trip understood why. I knew all too well why he was laughing.

"De ja vu, Todd?"

"Hell yes." He snickered. "I still remember your Pikachu refusing to let me take his picture. He ran away just like that, same look of horror and everything. "

Given I was dressed as a Pikachu, Todd couldn't get over it. Trip got Richie to pose for a photo but I was less enthused to do so. I politely requested not to have my photo taken.

"I'd suggest not being too uptight at a party like this." He advised me. "Kills the mood, yeah? Hang tight though, I'm going to go get some more photos then I'll swing by for a drink."

Todd saluted Trip off as he walked away, leaving me puzzled as to what he'd been on about. I didn't ask. I'd been a wet blanket type all my life so it didn't surprise me to have someone say something like that, Richie was more upset about it than I was.

"That was kind of rude..." He stated slowly, watching as Trip disappeared in to the edges of the party where people danced. "What the hell was that about? I don't appreciate that."

"I'm used to it, Richie. It's alright."

"No, Ash. It's not. I-"

Todd cut in before Richie could begin a rant.

"It's nothing to worry about, Trip is was only trying to look out for you." Todd explained. "These parties are just aren't meant to be taken too seriously, we like to keep the vibe loose. If you have off some uptight vibe it makes the person who invited you look bad."

"We're in an expensive hotel though... this seems a bit more than 'loose'."

"We don't pay for the party, therefor we don't make the rules. We're just expected to follow them."

Having the expenses of the party mentioned raised a question of mine.

"…who's blowing all this money on a Halloween party, anyways?"

"Blowing? HA!"

I guess Richie and I were really left in the dark because as Todd snorted, we sort of just looked at one another. Todd chuckled and pointed to a brunette-haired man across the room. He was the only one not dressed in costume. Instead, he was dressed in a pitch-black suit with a red tie. His short hair was slicked back as if her were dressed for a conference meeting and he had to have been at least forty years old. By his freshly polished black loafers, there was Persian trailing his heels. Everything about him just reeked power...and money. When I accidently made eye contact with him I averted my stare.

"See that man? He runs this, and it's his birthday today. He could buy this entire hotel if he wanted to, and every other building in this city. Giovanni's loaded, this isn't anything more than some basic house party to him, financially."

"...how the hell did we get the permission to be invited to this birthday party, exactly?"

"He likes new faces to show up every year. If he likes you then you get to come back the next year, and he has you bring along some guests. More fun that way. Trip and I are returning guests."

None of it made sense to me. Why would some billionaire throw a Halloween party with strangers? What the hell was going on? Not wanting to make myself seem more like a wet blanket than I already had, I let it go. There was a party going on and I didn't want to be the loser who questioned every little thing going on around me. I was there to have fun, and Richie was more than willing to encourage that.

"I don't care what the 'rules' are, don't do anything you're not comfortable with." He told me. "But, everything is else open. Have fun."

It had taken about an hour of me downing some drinks with Richie, Todd and Trip for me to loosen up enough to go with the flow of things. The music was loud, bodies grinding along the dance floor in carefree swings and thrusts of hips and limbs. We had been sitting at a table just kind of talking about the sights to see in Sinnoh, Todd and Trip all to glad to let us in on it all. I guess they both traveled around a lot on their own personal projects but wound up in Sinnoh because they liked the area.

Something that caught my attention was how notably Richie had gone from being okay with coming to hang out with his bar-flirt, to now being a little distant. I chalked it up to the misunderstanding earlier, deciding I'd ask him later on. For the time being, I couldn't help but notice Trip's hand go under the table. It was rested on Richie's leg, and creeping up pretty boldly. Not that I was really surprised after what I'd seen him capable at the bar months prior.

"You looking to dance again?" He asked Richie who polished off his second Margarita. "You really know how to move... I have to admit I'd like to see you out on a real dance floor this time. I missed your body pressed up on mine these past months."

The request was painfully suggestive and I don't know who was more stunned, Richie or I. Todd wasn't bothered or surprised. He just lifted a drink to his mouth and casually took a swig while his friend was blatantly hitting on Richie right in front of us.

"Where's your girlfriend?" He asked instead of accepting the request.

Richie asking that made me remember the woman he'd been dancing with at the bar with Trip over the Summer. I'd assumed they were a couple... but, according to Trip that wasn't his girlfriend. Richie didn't believe it, but Trip insisted he was single and without the 'chains' of commitment holding him down to anything.

"Women are fun to mess around with but I've always swung a little a more to one side...catch my drift? I don't keep them around very long. I'm a free spirit."

"Interesting."

"It's a bummer it took an invitation to a party to see you again. I would have told you before."

Richie wasn't interested in humoring his late statement. Something must have struck Trip as funny because he smirked and just eyed Richie. He didn't say anything to him during the stare, then his stare was turned on me as I finished off the fruit the along the rim of my glass.

"Maybe you'd like to dance with me this time?"

"…?"

Trip clarified.

"I asked your friend here last time if you wanted to dance with us but he said you weren't interested that night. I was disappointed. He didn't even go ask you."

"Well, we hate to disappoint you now but we're going to go dance together." Richie butted in, making me pause my almost shameful attempt to get the very last of my drink from the bottom of the glass. "Ash, let's go."

My friend's demand left me to stare at my empty glass sadly.

"I wanted another Piña colada..."

"Are you preparing for the night?" Trip questioned me. "Or are you just a fan of pineapple?"

"A little of both... Mostly just obsessed with pineapple. Fruit in general."

For some reason that was intriguing to Todd and Trip, both of whom offered to go and get us another round of drinks while we waited at the table. Richie declined, saying we'd be back to get our own drinks after hitting the dance floor. I was already feeling the buzz and let him tote me away from the table towards the group of people dancing under the red glow of the room.

"I thought you wanted to go hang out with Trip tonight?" I asked him once we gotten to the center of the dance floor, leaning in close so he could hear me over the loud music. "You should have danced with him."

"I'm more interested in having a good time with you. I'm not worried about him. Let's dance. I'm not wasting this song on him."

You would have thought Richie had told me to strip down naked and run around from the way I awkwardly stood there amongst the dancing crowd rounded up in the middle of the room.

"You said you'd let loose. Come on..."

"I haven't danced in a while."

"It's not like you don't know how. Just let go, no one's going to come storming through that door looking for you. Focus on me, it's just us. Find your rhythm. "

Xxxxx

Time to round them up  
And tell them where we're gonna go  
If they don't know how to work it  
Then I'll leave them at the door  
Gotta make it to the center of the circle, grab my hand  
Tell the DJ drop the beat  
Don't play some motherfuckin' band

I don't know if it was Richie's reassurance, or the alcohol, but once I'd gotten back in to the rhythm of dancing all was lost. I had my ass pressed back against Richie's hips as we moved to the music, letting the party's atmosphere put me on auto pilot. It wasn't enough for Richie, he wanted my walls and restraints completely gone.

Let it in your body  
And the party won't stop  
'Cause it's seven kinds of naughty  
When you let the beat drop  
I told it to you once  
I said why don't you understand?  
Tell the DJ drop the beat  
Don't play some motherfuckin' band

I'd say that I must have forgotten what fun was like, but you had to first know what you were missing out on to actually miss it. I'd never had a carefree time at a party, and had I not been having a good time with my best friend I surely would have been bitter thinking about what Gary had selfishly sabotaged for me our entire time dating. There wasn't a point letting it get to me, not with the freedom Paul had given me and Richie's company.

So give it to me baby  
Tell me, what's it gonna be?  
Gonna give it to me dirty  
Out where everybody sees  
'Cause I can't do nothing with you  
If you're never gonna dance  
So you better find some rhythm  
'Cause they're playing Bad Romance  
(Want your Bad Romance)

It was like if Richie and I were just back at his mother's dance studio, goofing off and having a great time. Only here he was his bolder persona, amplified by the energy of the party around us. Whatever weird vibe he'd gotten from Trip was shaken off, literally. The more I let loose, the more Richie spurred me on.

Let it in your body  
And the party won't stop  
'Cause it's seven kinds of naughty  
When you let the beat drop  
I told it to you twice  
I said why don't you understand?  
Tell the DJ drop the beat  
Don't play some motherfuckin' band

It was to my guess he'd gotten over whatever had irked him because he was back to his usual, silly and boisterous self. I wound up facing him and he pulled me in close, getting his hands on my hips. I laughed, nudging him with my elbow. He was such a show off on the dancefloor, but I envied how fun and free he was.

When songs switched we took a break, coming back to the table laughing amongst one another. Richie had pinched my tail, holding it for a moment and almost making me barrel back in to him. I guess Reggie had been right.

"I was warned by Reggie that men might mess with my tail." I told him as we resumed our seats at the table. "Better you than some stranger, I guess."

"At least you know I mean well."

"Speaking of Reggie, I've been meaning to tell you. Reggie has some ex that he's back together with, crazy world right?"

I tried breaking the news as casually as I could, remembering Richie having made comments about Reggie. I guess he didn't like Reggie all that much because he thought that was great.

"Good for them." He said. "He seems like a cool guy."

"Reggie is pretty cool. His boyfriend's not bad either. He's really good at playing the guitar."

"I wish I could play an instrument."

"I know right? That'd be awesome."

On the table our empty glasses were missing, now replaced with refills. Just as my drink had been made before, there was extra fruit. I was thankful, thirsty from dancing.

"Thanks, guys. I need this."

"Not a problem." Todd assured me, casually swinging an arm to the back of my seat. "What are old friends for?"

Richie picked up his drink and sipped from the straw, thanking Trip briefly and disinterestedly. Just as Todd had done, Trip rested his arm around Richie's chair. My friend gave it a glance before ignoring it and asking when the food would be out.

"I haven't eaten Dinner, I'm hungry."

"They should be opening up the buffet any minute now."

"Really? Sweet."

I was never a fussy eater but rich people food was something special, and not to be taken lightly. At the buffet, it was set up for MANY people to eat from, there was high quality food. Steak, lobster, giant prawns, gourmet cheeses, caviar, oysters and just about any appetizer you could think of. There were huge bowls set out with fresh bakery bread and a whole other table set up for the dessert they'd be bringing out soon. As I brought a prawn to my mouth, I couldn't help but be excited to dive in to whatever sweets were going to be available later on.

More drinking ensued with Dinner and by the time dessert was out, I'd finished a fair portion of food. It still didn't stop me from getting dessert. I was predictable with my choice in sweets, grabbing a slice of pineapple cake with tropical fruit ice cream to go with it. Richie ate from a place with two slices of cheesecake, one strawberry and the other chocolate. The strawberry must have been good because Richie held a bite for me to take.

"Here, try this."

I took the bite and was not disappointed at all.

"I wish I had a bigger stomach... the food here is awesome."

"Make a good impression on Giovanni and I'm sure you'll be invited back." Todd advised us. "Regardless, we can keep in touch after this. I'll bring you along next year if you want. I'm sure Trip will bring Richie if he's interested..."

Richie shrugged. His fork had snuck its way to my plate to try the pineapple cake, piercing the corner of the pastry. He took a bite and then raised a brow in interest.

"How do you make a good impression here?"

"Have a good time, basically."

"Sounds easy enough."

Noticing Richie had tried the cake, I insisted he try the ice-cream too. Just as he'd done to me, I held a bite out to him. He took it and both Trip and Todd noticed the friendly behavior. It had flown over my head, but I guess to others such behavior was suggestive.

"...are you two together?"

"Together?" I parroted, confused as to why they'd even think that. "No, we're friends."

"Pretty close friends. I don't feed Trip off my plate like that and I certainly don't share my utensils with him."

I wasn't bothered by what was being insinuated, it was silly to me. I'd always been close with my best friend. There wasn't a need to defend myself.

"People in middle school and high school used to think Richie and I were dating for a while, too. Or that we would date. We're just that close, I guess."

"You're comfortable feeding each other and yet you wonder why people thought you were dating?"

"Well, yeah. Like I said, we're just really close."

Trip paid close attention to the conversation, more so he paid close attention to Richie who suddenly didn't want to say anything about the subject. There wasn't else to be said about it, so I understood why he'd gotten annoyed with Trip how he had. From the looks of it, all Trip had managed to do that night was piss Richie off.

The dance floor had died down for a bit after food was served, the reason pretty evident. The tables were filled with party guests resting off their meals, chatting socially and washing down their gluttony with more from the bar. During the break in events, the party host stood at the front of the room to get everyone's attention. It was successful, everyone paused to turn and look.

"Hm, welcome all. I'd thank you all for coming... but as you know, the pleasure is really all mine."

Giovanni looked over the room with blatant approval, viewing all the guests dressed in various Pokémon suits that differed in levels of how revealing or suggestive they were. But, overall, the vast majority of party goers were dressed far, far more suggestively than Richie or I. Like Todd, many wore skin tight suits or costumes that consisted of small shorts or skirts just barely made with enough material to truly cover anything.

"I suppose it is only polite that I let you all digest, but just as soon as you're all ready we will set the real fun in motion. Play nice my little Pokémon, I'll be watching."

I expected some sort of entertainment after resting off the meal, but wound up confused as a lot of people simply returned to the dance floor. Now that I was just another round of drinks away from being smashed, I gave in to Richie's bad influence from earlier and decided to go all in. Richie had stopped drinking during dessert.

After the host's announcement, Richie was off with Trip on the dance floor now, finally. He'd persuaded him somehow, whispering something to him. Richie had reluctantly gone, not seeming excited to dance at all. I didn't blame him, I wouldn't have wanted to dance with someone who'd pissed me off. With a full glass in hand, I turned to Todd and gave no shits about asking dumb questions.

"I thought there was going to be entertainment...Everyone's going back to the dance floor, what's so fun about that?"

"This is the entertainment. There's a new set of rules now."

"New rules? Like what?"

"We're allowed to get a lot more...frisky...now."

Another look across the dancefloor and nothing looked out of place at first. A few moments passed and I focused my drunken gaze more closely, noticing that some people were getting a notch too handsy. There were hands up skirts, down pants, and fingers up to some obvious promiscuous activity. I sat stunned, watching as a man had his cock whipped out by another man mid grind, a hand job commencing right then and there. Along the more open spaces of the room, some had wandered away to sprawl across the floor and make out, stripping off clothing.

"Oh my God..." I uttered out loud. "This is a sex party."

"It took you long enough to figure it out. You're so cute, you haven't changed much."

I was uncomfortable, intensely so. Everyone that I could see was either in the beginnings of full blown adulterous activities, or getting there. I saw a woman strut by my table completely naked with just her Butterfree antenna and wings on, making a clear attempt to grab my interest. Todd grinned and waved the woman off.

"He's never swung that way, Sweetheart." He advised her in an oddly nonchalant manner. "It's not worth trying."

The woman pouted but was a good sport, tousling my hair as she walked away to find some other fun to be had.

"If you're feeling curious come find me." She said in departure.

"I'm willing to bet this gets so much worse."

"Yeah, and I bet your cum tastes real sweet after all the pineapple."

I recoiled violently when I felt a tongue in my ear. Todd had made a move on me but my terrified face made it clear I was not in to what was going on around me.

"Did you really have NO idea what was going on?"

"No! Of course not!

"Heh... Trip like to mess with the newbies. I'm not surprised."

My immediate concern was to find Richie and get the hell out. Todd advised me against it.

"If you leave before you can make a good impression, you won't be invited back by the host. You'll have to hope someone else invites you again."

"I'm not looking to come back to this. Holy shit... people are going down on each other. I need to get out of here right now."

"Aw, don't be like that. I can get you back in next time if you play along."

Todd grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me in close to him. He kissed my mouth, and I had to rip myself away. I made my way to the exit with plans of texting Richie once I was safely outside the building, but Todd followed me and intervened as I'd reached for the door. I soon found myself being pinned to a wall as he suggestively felt me up, trying to persuade me to ease up and have some fun. For an old friend, he was being absolutely creepy.

"Todd, I can't do this. Quit it."

"You're already here. Go with the flow."

"You need to let go of me-"

"Ash, c'mon. Don't spoil the night now."

I was just barely strong enough to push him off, but he was persistent. Once he fully groping me, I was terrified. Where was Paul when you needed him? I had some serious regrets about not staying home. It all could have been avoided.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Get off me!"

"Do you have any idea how big of a crush I had on you as teenagers?" He whispered by my ear so I could hear him. "Fuck, you look good. These past years have been even kinder to you."

More struggling ensued as Todd roamed his hands over my ass, squeezing where my shorts hugged my cheeks snuggly. I feared his mouth coming back down upon mine, but he was too busy telling me about his apparent unrequited attraction. I wasn't impressed, flattered or interested.

"You know, I heard through the grape vine you and Gary are split for good now."

Great, I was being violated and now he was talking about Gary.

"That doesn't mean I'm interested. Let go."

For all I knew, Todd hadn't even heard me. He was still going on about my breakup.

" He's pretty upset since you dumped him. Pretty ballsy to break it off with him of all people." he said, eyeing me up and down with perversion. " I'd be upset too, though. Look at you. I can't believe he gave up."

From Todd's recount from wherever he'd heard about my break up was clearly missing some crucial information. Like, for instance, I had a huge boyfriend who could toss Gary like a football if wanted to. I contemplated using Paul as a threat, but thought better of it. Worst case scenario, Todd could just snatch my dex and toss it in to the crowd. I needed to get away from him then call Paul.

"Fuck off, alright? I don't care about how you or Gary feel."

"Well, I wonder how you'd feel if we got some clothes off."

For me, that was the final straw. Todd meant everything he said, he wasn't bluffing. I'd never known him to be an aggressive type. Persistent, for sure. But, not aggressive. It left me to wonder if it was the alcohol, the environment, or if had secretly always been such a freak. He wasn't who I remembered him as.

"You're acting weird, what the hell has gotten in to you?"

"Gary's out of the picture, I'm not letting this opportunity slide."

"Maybe Gary's gone but-"

His mouth was on mine again, and he reeked of alcohol just as much as I probably did.

"Back off! I'm not telling you again!"

With my outburst I shoved Todd off of me again, this time it was far less patient. My face felt hot with my embarrassment and frustration. I braced myself for any other stunts, but Todd just stood back and looked at me as if I were being some unreasonable asshole.

"Where do you get off looking at me like I'm the asshole, here?"

"Gary's been right about you, you're cute but fucking oblivious. You can't really stand there and tell me you had no idea I was interested."

It just got worse by the minute, it seemed.

"I figured that out when you plunged your fucking tongue in my ear! I already told you, I'm not interested."

"So, all that time you spent coming over Oaks to see my photography was just innocent, right?" Todd accused sarcastically. "All those afternoons he was studying, you just came to see me for shits and giggles?"

I remembered visiting Todd often when he worked for Oak, I would go and take a look through his photos and ask him questions about the Pokémon he'd seen. Even when he hadn't any new photos to see, I'd go over and look through the old ones. It had purely been innocent, yet Todd was insinuated Id led him on.

"We were friends." I reminded him.

"I could have sworn you were interested in a little more. It wasn't like Gary was giving you much time of day."

"How does that justify any of this!?"

I was ready to rip Todd a new one for acting like such creep when I realized Richie had just walked up on the scene. He had Trip following out from the crowd, not nearly as frazzled as I was, he more angry than anything. He took in the scene unfolding between Todd and I, immediately bringing his body between us despite Todd being bigger than he was.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Was trying to get my old friend with the flow of events but he doesn't seem to be interested."

"What was your first clue? The terrified look in his eyes? Or him telling you 'no'?"

"Relax, I'm just looking out for him. There's no point being here if you don't cooperate. Trip, take care of your date would ya?"

Trip tried taking Richie by the bend of the elbow, intending to guide him away and leave Todd and I to our squabble.

"Your friend is just being a prude, come on. Let him be a loser, he's cute but he's not worth the hassle."

Richie slowly turned his head to look at Trip, mouth drawn tightly shut. His green eyes didn't even blink. He reclaimed his arm with a rough yank.

"Go shove it up your own ass." Richie snapped. "I'm leaving and taking Ash with me. Don't fucking text me again, either. You should have gotten the hint the first time."

"I'm not the only one who's missing some hints."

Trip made some snide comment about Richie's defensive nature.

"I think your 'best friend' should pay more attention."

"You're full of shit, shut up."

Half the party had stopped as a result of the squabble, turning to stare at us all.

"Is there a problem, here?"

None of us had noticed the person who had approached us from the crowd. It was the host himself, Giovanni. I looked at the man, fully expecting to get physically picked up by security and thrown out from the party with Richie. Of course, I would have been totally fine with that. I wanted to go home, I wanted Paul.

"N-No, we were-"

"We were just leaving." Richie clarified firmly, looking the man right in the eye. "Don't mind us."

"That's a pity, is there anything I could offer you to persuade you both otherwise?"

Giovanni's eyes lingered on me. It grossed me out just as Todd's perverse stare had, only worse. It nothing to do with Giovanni's age, either. The older man was handsome in his own respect, but I couldn't stand the way he undressed me with his eyes. He had done it, Todd had done it... and Gary had done it. The only person I ever wanted looking at me like that wasn't there.

"No, I' m sorry. I want to leave. I didn't mean to ruin your party."

"If these two don't tickle your fancy, we could make some more private arrangements." He offered me, making no attempt to thinly veil his true interests. "I've had my eye on you tonight...Yes, I think you'll be my pet this year."

The situation grew worse by the second. Not knowing what to do, I looked at Richie. These people were insane.

"Your friend is welcome to join. My suite would accommodate us all."

It was no shock that I wasn't interested, Richie right on board with me. He voiced his rejection and I shook my head in agreement. Giovanni didn't take the rejection to heart, and as typical for those with money, he tried using it in his favor.

"I pay generously. More so to my first pick of the bunch." He tried persuading us. "You could very well be set for life. Don't mind these two, we'll have a good time on our own."

Giovanni shooed Todd and Trip away, ordering them to enjoy the party elsewhere. Richie brought his arms around me as I began to tremble, feeling truly scared for my safety. What the fuck had we gotten ourselves in to? Why was I so powerless? Thankfully Richie wasn't paralyzed in fear how I was.

"Your generosity doesn't interest us, I think it's time that we go."

That didn't suit Giovanni's approval. But, he allowed it. Turning his back to us, he walked away.

"Suit yourselves. Leave."

xxxxx

When leaving the penthouse with Richie, all I remembered was that feeling of being paralyzed with fear. My stomach was in my throat, it felt like. I felt sick. All the alcohol and food I'd consumed probably made it worse. I wouldn't have been surprised if I threw up. I think Richie braced himself for it because although he was holding me, he made sure to face my head the other way. When the doors opened, I wasn't concerned with the way people were looking at me. I just wanted to go home.

"I'm calling a taxi." Richie announced since I'd been gravely silent the entire way down.

Once the call was made, Richie sat with me on the curb outside as we waited.

"Do you want to go back to your apartment? Or do you want to go to Reggie's house?" he asked me. "I'm fine with either."

"… are you going to take another taxi to your room after?"

"Yeah, why?"

I fended off the nausea and tried convincing Richie not to spent too much on taxi fare.

"Just save yourself the money. We'll take one taxi to your room then I'll have Reggie or Paul come pick me up from there. You already paid enough in taxi fare tonight."

The trip across Sinnoh was pretty pricey, Richie didn't need to pay that again nor did he need to pay it twice more.

"I'll just call them now. You can cancel the taxi."

"Just call them from the Inn, the taxi will get here faster. I want to get away from here."

I didn't care to argue with him. I really wanted to get back to Paul. Although, I knew that he wasn't going to happy at all to hear about anything that had taken place. Namely, what had almost happened to me. A look to my dex and I saw it was past eleven. It was almost his birthday. I needed to get back.

I'd zoned out and when the taxi arrived, Richie shook me lightly. I didn't remember the ride at all, I just remembered getting out of the vehicle and Richie guiding me inside the Inn. His room was a lot smaller than the room Paul and I had at the Pokémon center. The rates were cheap because of how bare minimum the rooms were. There wasn't even a couch or coffee table, just a twin-size bed, a mini fridge and a nightstand. There was a small bathroom with no tub, just a shower stall.

"Ash, why don't you sit down for a bit? You don't look good."

"I need to call Paul."

Richie pushed my hand down gently when I tried dialing. He set my dex aside and it was then that I realized that I was shaking. I didn't feel like I was in my body, it was almost as if my mind and body were trying to drift apart from one another. I couldn't focus, I still felt like something bad was going to happen.

"Ash, hey. Talk to me." Richie coaxed. "Dude, you're scaring me."

"… I should have stayed home. I should have known something bad was going to happen."

"You need to lie down for a little."

Unknown to me, my eyes were faintly bloodshot and I had a lifeless look to me. My eyes were also glazed over as if I hadn't been looking at anything in particular despite looking right at Richie. I felt numb, I felt unsettlingly detached from my body. Richie's voice almost sounded far away, and he was sitting right next to me. His leg was touching mine, yet I almost couldn't hear him.

"Call Paul when you're more relaxed. You looked fucked up."

Somehow Richie had managed to lie me down next to him in bed, facing me. It was just how we'd often slept together as kids and teenagers during my stays at his house. He just stayed there with me, it was like we were sixteen again. He touched his feet to mine and the familiar sensation shook me a bit back in to reality. I was aware of the gentle white noise around me again, like somehow had unplugged ears I could now hear the water running through the pipes, the sound of cars driving outside... and I could hear my best friend breathing.

"You feeling better?"

"I feel scared...like something bad is going to happen again."

"No one's gonna hurt you here. It's just us."

Richie's eyes darted over my face and he looked sick with guilt.

" I can't believe that shit happened earlier... I just wanted to spend some time with you. I'm so sorry, Ash. Tonight, could have gone so much worse."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Todd didn't do anything to you, did he?"

I remembered the forced kisses and the unwelcome fondling. I remembered wishing I'd been home with Paul.

"He didn't get under my clothes... but I feel like he got under my skin. I hate this feeling."

"I can relate."

"I really hate this feeling, Richie. Gary used to make me feel like this, like I'm the one who's wrong when I didn't do anything wrong."

Richie didn't look surprised. At the mention of Gary he scowled how Paul often did.

"I always got the feeling being Gary wasn't all it was seemingly chalked up to be."

"It really wasn't... I still think about him sometimes. It always makes me feel sick."

"...I remember. You rarely ever looked me in the eye when I asked you about him."

"I always felt gross when he touched me. I always felt used. I didn't want to tell you that."

Richie put his hand on mine, thinking something over before he spoke.

"I wish you had told me."

"Why?"

"I would have put a stop to it had you told you wanted out."

"That's why you're my best friend."

The hand on mine squeezed my fingers.

"He used to call me all the time, you know. Whenever you slept over I got these nasty messages."

"...what did he say to you?"

"To tell me not to touch you."

"Did he really?"

"Yup. He used to threaten me. I never took it seriously but..."

I scoffed at the thought of Gary threatening my best friend not to touch me. I wondered if he knew we slept in the same bed. Even so, it was always innocent.

"He was so paranoid." I stated. "As if you would do that."

"...Does Paul really treat you right?"

"Of course, he does."

"He never makes you feel the way Gary did? At all? He seems so aggressive."

I shook my head. The mention of Paul brought a little life back to me. My body eased a little and my heart fluttered pleasurably for a moment instead of the uneasy and rapid heart palpitations I'd been trying to ignore and calm down.

"Not at all. He's the opposite...he's a little possessive but it isn't like Gary at all. He makes me feel special, Richie."

"Possesive? How is that any different than Gary?"

"Gary only cared about himself I think... that, or he just didn't know how to love anyone. He acts all full of himself but deep down I think he hates himself more than anyone. And he was scared to be alone."

I thought about Paul in contrast to Gary, and if given the time I would have gone on forever.

" Paul's possessive, but he treats me right. He doesn't keep me around because he's scared to be alone. Paul knows how to be alone, he chose to be alone for years. Then I came along... and he chose me. Gary didn't choose me, he trapped me."

Richie listened to me go on about Paul and all he could respond with was one question. It seemed like the most obvious question, too.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"He's my rock."

My best friend never had much trouble asking me questions, the only times he'd ever had trouble talking to me was when he feared upsetting me. He'd tiptoed around my relationship with Gary, and my life at home with my mother for years... and he looked at me with that same apprehension now.

"...Do you think that he's the one, Ash?"

I didn't have to think about it at all.

"He's the one, Richie." I answered more in awe than with confidence. " He makes me feel so safe... so... just so special."

Remembering the good news I'd forgotten to tell him, I lit up. Raising my hand between us, I showed Richie the ring Paul had proposed with. His eyes widened and he stared at the piece of jewelry as if he couldn't believe it was real. He blinked like he was making sure it wasn't his eyes playing tricks on him from the alcohol.

It was almost like he was hoping his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"When... when did he propose?"

"Last night" I whispered, happy at just the memory. " He really makes me feel special, Richie. I didn't think I'd ever want to be with someone forever, but now..."

Richie wasn't smiling, I'd assumed he was worried I was jumping in to things too quickly.

"I know we haven't been together long, but I miss him when he leaves and I just wish I could be with him all the time." I insisted. " You ever have someone who made you feel like that? Like you're looking right at them and you already miss them?"

Richie nodded once.

"Yeah, I've had someone like that for a long time."

"What happened?"

"It's not important. I'm just glad you're happy, Ash. You deserve it more than anybody."

Sitting up from bed, Richie said he'd be right back. He was out of water bottles and was going to go buy more from the lobby.

"You should call or text Paul now that you're calmer."

I was glad Richie had made me wait to reach out to Paul. I was still shaken from the night, but not as severely. When I tried texting him, I realized my fingers were still trembling. I scrolled the call log for his number and called him instead. Only, it was Reggie who picked up.

"Ash?"

"Hey, Reggie. Um, where's Paul?"

"You called my dex, Ash."

"...Oh. I'm still sort of drunk. Sorry."

Reggie made the right assumption that I was calling for a ride back.

"Is Paul still hanging around at your house?"

"He sure is. And he's been itching for you to get back. Where are you?"

I told Reggie the Inn I was at with Richie had he knew where it was.

"Have Paul text me when he's outside."

I heard footsteps over the phone followed by Reggie telling some Pokémon he'd be right back. He was quickly making his way out the door.

"Paul's been hanging around but just went with Alain to the liquor store not long ago, so I'm going to go get you."

"...Why don't you just have them come get me on the way back?"

"Because then we wouldn't be able to surprise Paul with a special present when he gets back, now would we?"

The called ended with the instructions that I come out as quickly as I could when Reggie texted me that he was there. He'd be about ten minutes. Richie had come back with a case of water soon after, and some aspirin. He dropped the case by the bed and propped a pill between his lips, then he pried one bottle from the plastic casing and untwisted the cap.

Taking the pill, he sat down on the bed and sighed.

"You call Paul?"

"I called Reggie, he's going to be here in about ten minutes."

"That's fast."

"We want to surprise Paul."

Richie paused then he realized what was going on.

"...Paul's birthday is tomorrow isn't it?"

" Midnight, but yes." I confirmed. "Reggie wants to surprise him with the first 'present' for the day."

"He's a lucky guy, getting a gift like that. Tell him I said 'happy birthday'. I hope you guys have a good time."

Xxxxx

"Reggie, let's go!"

When the van pulled up I was eager to get in. I buckled up and urged Reggie to hurry back to the house before Paul and Alain could get there. He followed my orders and began to drive. While driving, he asked how my night had gone, only to pause dramatically when glancing over at me.

"...did something happen to you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're looking a little rough."

Flipping down the visor, I looked at my face. My eyes were still pinkish and I had a frightened look to me still. My bangs were a little messed up, showing that I had been sweating and it dried. It must have been from dancing at the party and the stress I'd been under.

"I drank too much earlier." I excused. "It was, um, wild. I can tell you that."

"Looks like it."

Reggie's original plan was to surprise Paul with me still dressed in costume but seeing as I was clearly a little roughed up from the party, he was more invested in getting me back to the house so I could freshen up and unwind.

"When you get in you should shower and get comfortable, you look like you had a long night..."

"Now that you mention it I'd love to wash the night off me. I feel so gross, especially after-"

Mid-sentence I cut myself off and peered over at Reggie who was paying very close attention. He'd lured me in to a brotherly trap.

"Especially after...?" He pried.

"Uh... nothing?"

"Ash."

Already knowing better than to keep the ruse up, I relented.

"Some stuff sort of went sour at the party and I'd really rather not get in to it."

"Are you alright?"

"Well, yeah. Some guy just came on to me too strong and it freaked me out."

I didn't give all the details, and Reggie knew. His suspicions had merit.

"He didn't touch you, did he?"

"...if he did, could we not talk about it to Paul?"

"We can forget about it for tonight."

I sighed in relief, but Reggie's voice grew stern. I'd never heard him talk like that before, he was usually gentler.

"I'd like for Paul's birthday to go over smoothly this year, so we'll let this slide for now. But, only under the condition that you talk to me about it when you come in for work the next day."

"We don't need to talk about it. It's not a big deal, I forced the guy off of me before he could-"

"Forced?"

Reggie stepped on the breaks in the middle of the empty road and turned to look at me with alarmed eyes and rigid shoulders that reminded me of Paul. That often-smiling face and melodic deep voice of his turned right before my eyes. Suddenly, it was like I was staring at Paul himself.

"Who the hell put their hands on you?"

I was finding similarities between Paul and his older brother every day.

"Reggie, come on... you said we didn't have to talk about this now."

"That was before I knew you had to physically force someone off of you." He insisted. "What did they do? Do we need to call the police? If someone did something to you I will drive us to the station right now, I mean it. Is that party still going on? We'll send the cops after him."

"Drive home and I'll talk. Come on... Paul will get there before we do if we don't hurry up."

Putting his foot on the gas pedal, Reggie resumed the drive back to the house. He waited for me to explain what had happened, and I told him about the old friend I'd ran in to at the party. "Friend" now being used loosely.

"The person who invited us didn't say anything other than it was a Halloween party." I explained. "This party turned out to be some adulterous event run by this rich guy. It was a birthday party for himself and everyone was dressed as Pokémon... like really naked Pokémon."

That loosened Reggie up a bit because he chuckled.

"Ash, Pokémon are typically naked."

"You know what I mean!"

Getting over it, Reggie was serious again.

"So, the party was some perverted event that you got tricked in to attending? And your old friend assaulted you when?"  
"Assault is a strong word... he was more just being a creep."

"Well what did he do that you had to force him off of you?"

"He was um... he was basically grabbing at me and trying to get me to 'go with the flow' of the party. I told him no but he kept grabbing my ass."

"So, you said no and he kept trying until you had to force him off? Ash, that's assault."

Reggie's anger simmer down to more of a morose frustration. He was glad I'd made it out of the party before anything else could have happened.

"You're so trusting... Paul's got his hands full. I see why he didn't want to let you leave dressed up like that." Reggie concluded. "You're a sweet guy, people seem to keep preying on that."

"How bad do you think Paul's going to freak out?"

"Depends, is there anything you're holding back from this story?"

"… I may or may not have had a tongue put inside my ear... and almost one in my mouth."

Reggie took a deep breathe.

"Anything else?"

"The host of the party may have walked in on this event and got the guys to walk away, then tried paying me to spend the night with him when I wanted to leave..."

"We're going to have to chain Paul down before you tell him any of this."

On the drive back to the house, Reggie texted Alain to have him picked up a bottle of wine. He knew they had to have been on the way back from the store by then, forcing them to turn back around.

"You trying to buy more time?"

"That, and I need a drink."

"You okay?"

We pulled in to the drive way of the house and Reggie took the keys from the ignition.

"Hoping Paul doesn't have an aneurysm when he finds out. He's been so happy, I'd hate to see him blow up."

"I know keeping secrets is wrong, but maybe I could just let this go...?"

I could tell that Reggie wished just as much as I did that we could just pretend nothing happened.

"Paul's going to sniff this out one way or another. I suggest you do the right thing and tell him after his birthday, only if he doesn't catch on to it before that. Because if you slip up down the line and he finds out that you lied... well, good luck to you." He concluded. "It won't sit well with him. He'll be twice as enraged that something happened to you, and that you lied about it. He'd probably hunt down this 'friend' of yours in a blind rage."

I would have loved to let the night's events go with me to the grave, but Reggie was right. If I kept it from Paul I was just going to be setting myself up trouble, and possibly really setting off Paul.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Reggie reminded me. "There's no reason to hide anything. If you do, it leaves room for suspicion. "

"You know as well as I do that Paul's gonna want to literally kill them either way."

"Worse comes to worst we'll get a Pokémon to knock him out before he gets to the door. I'm sure your Pikachu could paralyze him if need be."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"If that doesn't work I'm sure my Staraptor could drop a brick from just high enough not to kill him. We've got a few lying around."

I snorted at that and Reggie nodded his head towards his van door.

"Let's get you inside."

After assuring Reggie that I'd eaten plenty at the party and that he didn't need to warm me up any food while I was showering, he urged me to go shower quickly before Paul got back. I brought a toothbrush in with me, hopping out in a few minutes. I was cleaned off and dressed in one of Paul's navy-blue shirts and grey sweats that he often wore with his jacket. I wore the underwear from my stack of clothes Reggie had washed earlier.

I went downstairs to see what Reggie was up to and he was happy to see me looking refreshed. He had a small bottle of eyedrops in hands and beckoned me forward so that he could treat my eyes. He dripped a few drops in each eye while tilting my head back, letting me blink them away.

"Alright, just one final touch."

Reggie opened a cabinet, revealing Paul's gift. He plucked the bow right off of it and then stuck it on my head.

"Did you really just stick a bow on my head?"

"I sure did."

Proud of himself, Reggie told me to go wait for Paul to get home since it was now midnight. I was instructed to give him a warm birthday welcome when he got back. On the way to the living room, I held my pants up with one hand and I grabbed a piece of left over candy from the Halloween bowl with the other. Before I could unwrap it, or get to the living room, the front door was opening. In came Alain with a brown paper bag and Paul with a can of energy drink to his lips.

"Happy Birthday!"

I'd happily lifted my arms up high in cheer, then suddenly I heard a thud and it was very drafty. My pants were down by my ankles, and thankfully Paul's oversized shirt was long enough that you couldn't see my underwear. None the less, Alain's eyes watered and he about pissed himself laughing. Paul just swallowed the sip he'd taken. No one could see my underwear, but I blushed. Arms still in the air, I tried playing off how embarrassed I felt.

Reggie came rushing when he heard Alain losing it

"Yup, that happened. This is fine..." I mumbled when he came in. "Pants are overrated, anyways. Fuck 'em."

Seeing my pants on the floor, Reggie started laughing right on the spot.

"Oh, Ash. Your poor thing."

"I tried!" I whined.

"Let's preserve some of your dignity."

I doubt Alain could even see through the tears, he was laughing so hard.

"I think it's too late for that."

Reggie snickered and bent down to pick up my fallen pants. He lifted them and I grabbed the waistband as soon as it reached my hips.

"Here's my gift to you, little brother." Reggie joked.

"Cool, just what I wanted."

"I thought the bow would have been funny enough on its own but Ash made the magic happen."

I turned an eye to Paul's brother, look of betrayal.

"Reggie, you suck."

Unapologetically laughing at my expense, Reggie went back to the kitchen to get Paul's actual birthday gift. While Reggie stepped away, Alain called out nearly out of breath.

"I don't know why you're even bothering giving him that." Alain quipped. "Ash already outdid you."

"Alain, you suck too."

Taking another sip, Paul just added insult to my injured pride.

"I wish I could say that I'm surprised."

"I don't care if it's your birthday, you suck the most."

"I didn't say that I was disappointed. Like I said, you're just what I wanted."

Alain brought the bag in to the kitchen, walking past me with poorly contained snickers at both my embarrassment and Paul's monotonal reassurance.

"I got that wine you wanted, Reg."

"I don't think I need it anymore."

"Pour Paul a glass. We'll get Ash to do the hokey pokey for him."

I huffed at their laughter.

"You're both assholes!"

An eruption of laughter came from the next room and I looked at Paul, pouting.

" You have any final commentary?"

"You're blushing pretty hard."

"If I didn't need to hold these pants up I'd be crossing my arms too."

Paul tried picking me up but I wiggled away.

"Go open Reggie's present."

"Come here."

"Paul, I'll run."

"Yeah? Run then. Let's see how far you get when those pants are around your ankles again. I'm curious what color your underwear is. "

I groaned loudly and made my way to the kitchen.

"Reggie!"

"Yes, Ash?"

"I wanna go home."

"I'm sure after Paul opens his present he'll be more than willing to take you home."

"He can stay here since you seem to have the same sense of humor. I'll take Growlithe."

Reggie had Paul's gift sitting on the tabletop. Actually, there were two. One was fairly small. Paul looked at the gifts and reminded Reggie that he could always come back for it later on since Reggie would be making Dinner for him. Paul had tried convincing him he didn't need to do that, but Reggie was cooking whether Paul approved or not.

"You're already here." He reasoned. "Besides, I have a feeling there's something in here that you'll want when you wake up later."

"No offense, but I'm sure I have clothes and coffee grinds at home."

"Wise ass. Just open it. I got you something different this year. "

Paul reached for the smaller gift first and Reggie swiped it away.

"The big one first."

Paul humored his older brother and sat down at the table to open gifts. He began unwrapping the bigger box first. It was an espresso maker for the countertop, taped to the box was the gift card I'd remembered him getting from the kiosk at the supermarket. It was to a coffee shop that sold fancy coffee beans.

"Wow. Thanks, Reggie. This is something different."

"You have your own place now, I thought maybe a housewarming present was appropriate." Reggie explained with a smile. "You're welcome."

"Now what's so special about this little one that I couldn't open it first?"

"Only one way to find out."

Knowing Reggie was up to something, Paul eyed his brother. Reggie just grinned innocently. But, when I looked at him, he cracked a smirk and couldn't look me in the eye.

"What's in there?" I asked suspiciously.

Paul was more motivated to get the present opened after seeing his brother's odd behavior. I watched with trepidation, expecting something crazy. When Paul opened it, everything seemed normal enough. It was clothes.

The garment was small, and it was pink. I assumed it was some joke played on Paul and it was going to be underwear or something because the pink material looked silky. In a twist of expectations, unfolding it revealed it to be an apron. A very feminine, frilly apron you'd expect to see on some old-time sitcom housewife.

"Is that for him to make his coffee in?" I laughed. "He won't fit in that."

"No, but we know a little soon-to-be house wife who will." Alain snickered.

…

"YOU'RE BOTH TRAITORS!"

xxxxx


	34. Chapter 34

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Something I wanted to clarify is the distance between Kanto and Sinnoh. I know that in cannon the regions are very far apart but for the sake of the fanfiction they are close together. So, basically how Johto is next to Kanto, Sinnoh would be too. Here they would both live near the border of each region, very close together. Anyways. Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoy.

xxxxx

Something nice about not secretly living with Alain anymore was now Paul and I could accept Reggie's rides when we wanted to, and Alain was sitting right there with him up front too. Alain 's arm was rested on the armrest, brushed up next to Reggie's. Had I not been looking, I wouldn't have noticed the subtle way Alain curled his finger over one of Reggie's, disguising his desire to hold hands. Reggie returned the gesture, assuring Alain in the wordless way Paul often did with me.

Halloween was technically over, be it past midnight, but the streets were still active towards town with adults and teenagers still out and about for the Holiday. Those who were careless walked around the roads hooting and hollering, not caring what ruckus they were causing. Or how dumb they appeared. Even had it not been a risky night for walking home, I would have preferred Reggie drive us home either way. It was freezing out.

"Winter's coming." I grumbled. "It's already so cold out."

"It'll get way worse now that November's here. Better get used to it."

"I hate the cold."

Paul's oversized sweats provided an abundance of warm fabric that chilly night. Unfortunately, wearing them still left me the evening's source of entertainment. Reggie couldn't let my unfortunate wardrobe malfunction go, he and Alain were still tickled pink as we arrived at the apartment complex.

"Gonna give the Lobby a show now?" Reggie asked as he pulled up to the front of the building. "I'm sure whoever's watching the security cameras will appreciate the laugh. We sure did."

He looked at me through the rearview mirror and I said nothing in return, only responding with a haughty turn of my head with crossed arms. I got out of the van and Reggie faked hurt feelings. Alain was right there with Reggie, but with a shit eating grin plastered across his face. Fucking pricks.

"No flash goodbye?"

"To think this is the thanks I get from you two. Ganging up on me." I grumbled. "Go home."

"We still love you, Ash. See you tomorrow. Chin up."

As the van pulled away there was a loud call.

"Keep your pants up too!"

"Alain, I will shit on your guitar! I swear to God!"

The van disappeared down the street, leaving me with Paul who had little to say on my threat.

"Nice." He deadpanned.

"What!?"

Paul pointed to the general direction of the apartment building as we approached the front door. Thankfully the doorman wasn't around, presumably off dealing with whatever mischief was to be expected on Halloween night. The building was nice and well monitored, but teenagers were still teenagers. Mischief was bound to happen no matter what.

"I'm sure the entire building just heard you yell that."

"It happens. I've had more than enough for one night."

"...The hell does that mean?"

As the elevator doors opened I stepped on, doing my best to conceal the way I'd paused at Paul's abrupt question. Second time I'd slipped up that night. I must have been far more tired than I was aware of.

"...Long night at the party, and all. Then Alain and Reggie picked on me, a lot. I'm glad to be back here with you, though."

Upstairs, I unlocked the door to our apartment. Paul dropped his gifts off on to the counter as I locked the door behind us. There was a pit in my belly as I was unsure whether to dread the end of Paul's birthday, or embrace it. Once it was over, I had to fess us. Paul was going to be unhappy. And, when I turned around to face him, he looked like he was already getting there.

"Since I haven't asked you yet. How exactly was the party, Ash?"

It wasn't surprising that Paul had already sniffed out something wasn't right. I didn't want to lie, and I couldn't have. Paul dropping my name like that was his way of telling me he was already on to me.

"It could have gone better." I admitted after a second. "I would have rather stayed home with you... it would have been a better night."

"You mind elaborating on that?"

"Do I have to?"

Paul simply looked at me, arms crossing as he braced himself to scare the information out of me if he had to. So much for waiting until after his birthday to tell him. Reggie and I hadn't planned ahead for my dumb ass to mess up.

"Should I call your friend and ask him, instead?" Paul proposed. " If I have to get it out of anyone but you I'm going to be pissed."

"Paul, it's late. Can we leave Richie out of this?"

"All you have to do it tell me what happened. And don't fucking lie to me, either. I let that shit in the elevator go but I'd appreciate an explanation now."

I glanced to the clock on the oven, noting that it was approaching one in the morning. All of neighbors were probably sleeping, as were their children that they tucked in for school the next morning. The last thing I needed was Paul yelling, which was something I feared tremendously. It wouldn't look good if were disturbing the peace after just moving in.

Even if Paul wasn't mad at me, he was going to be mad. And when Paul was mad, there was noise. It didn't matter how considerate he tried to be as a neighbor, the neighbors were going to hear us fight if he got too heated.

"Just don't yell, okay?" I bargained, carefully walking backwards towards the door. "If you yell the neighbors are going to hear and they have work in the morning, and kids who have to sleep for school. And you can't leave. We're going to talk calmly, and rationally. Understand?"

Holding my pants up, I held one arm out to guard the door as if that would do anything to stop Paul if he wanted out of the apartment. He'd throw me over his shoulder if he had to, break down the door. Seeing me creep towards the door only set Paul on higher alert to something not being right.

"I'm going to do whatever the hell I see fit for the situation. You need to talk."

I could already envision the doorknob being ripped from its screws and the eviction notice appearing in our mail box down in the Lobby.

"If you can't promise me you'll be calm then I'm not talking."

"Ash."

"Paul."

Like Reggie said, I hadn't done anything wrong. So, to me, I was not really obligated to tell Paul anything even if it was right thing to do. If he couldn't be calm then I'd tell him another day. If he couldn't be calm that day, then we'd just have to try again until Paul could agree to my terms. I wasn't going to let him explode and disrupt our entire floor.

"Calm, Paul. We're going to be calm."

"What the fuck happened?"

"Promise me you're not going to yell, and that you're not going to leave. If you can't do either, we'll talk about this another day."  
"Oh yeah? And when were you planning on telling me this to begin with?"

"Tomorrow. After your birthday."

There was no need to elaborate further on why I'd withheld information from him, but he wasn't willing to let the issue go for another day. He was impatient, just holding himself together to try and adhere to my request.

"I can't promise you I won't get mad." He lamented with frustration. "But, I'm going to try not to."

"Seriously, Paul. You can't get mad. If the neighbors hear you yelling this late we'll have issues with the management."

"I'll deal with the management. You can't just expect me to not be mad if someone did something to you. I told you before you left that if anyone touched you-"

Stopping, Paul huffed as he began to assume the worst. I understood fully where Paul was coming from, but I still held him accountable.

"You're already getting angry." I chided him. "We're going to be calm, and no yelling. "

"Fine, no yelling."

"No leaving to hurt anybody?"

"Ash, if someone did something to you-"

"No. Leaving. To. Hurt. Anybody."

I held my ground and hoped for the best. I wasn't making Paul's good side by denying him like that. but I was willing to let Paul go to bed mad at me if it meant nobody got hurt and he didn't wake up our entire floor with his booming voice. The last thing I wanted to do was to fight or let it go unresolved, but sacrifices would be made if need be. I'd cry it out on my own and sleep in the bathtub if I had to. Not that I believed Paul would ever let me, but it would be tempting if we went to bed mad at one another.

"I won't yell and I won't leave." Paul agreed, making an effort to show me he was going to keep his temper under control to the best of his abilities. "But, I have a condition too. You have to tell me everything. "

I agreed to tell him, not totally convinced he was going to actually be able to resist the impulse to get angry. The deal was made, however. So, I held up my end.

"So, apparently the guy that invited Richie and I out tonight wasn't so much a friend as he was some acquittance we'd met at the bar over the Summer... And he invited us to more than an everyday Halloween party."

"Keep talking."

"It turned out to be some rich man's um... crazy sex party. People were getting naked. By the time I realized what was happening, it was just er- out of control. I had passes made at me, pretty bold passes."

Paul was following my explanation, unresponsive to the last detail. At least he didn't suspect me of cheating. Or, he was just doing a good job holding up his end of the deal to stay calm.

"I didn't do anything-" I clarified, for good measure. "At all. I wanted out the second I figured out what was happening."

I cleared my throat and carried on.

"I didn't do anything... but like I said, I had passes made at me. Some more aggressive than others. I said 'no' but that didn't do very much to deter them from still trying."

That was when Paul reacted. I saw it, his eyes got wider and his nostrils flared. His entire body stiffened how it did when he'd been ready to smash Gary's face in. I kept my eyes on him, guarding the door although he hadn't made any attempt to leave. It wouldn't have done him any good, anyway. I didn't even tell him who it was yet.

"We're going to be calm, remember?" I insisted. "Paul, stay calm. Don't yell."

Of course, I had to go and fuck up when I didn't have Reggie or Alain around to back me up. At least with them around I would have had a chance to hold Paul back from going on a rampage. Even if it was just Pikachu around, anything would have helped. But, no. It was just me up against Paul...Who outsized and overpowered me. If he lost his shit, what chance did I stand at holding him off?.

"What happened?" He demanded. "What did they do to you?"

"They didn't actually do anything to me, Paul. Not like that." I promised him, watching as his composure was ready to burst from the seams. "Someone just tried really hard to coerce me to participate in the party... with them, specifically."

I was careful to avoid using Todd's name, growing wearier by the second as I tried my best to sugar coat the events to a lesser degree.

"Obviously I rejected them, but they grabbed at me. I had to shove them off..."

I couldn't get everything out because Paul was showing the telltale signs that he was going to snap. He was trying not to, but he was losing his patience.

"What did they do? Quit tiptoeing around it." He nearly forced the question through his teeth. "You need to tell me, and you need to tell me right now. Because, if I have to go kick someone's ass then I will."

"Please don't. Please? Paul... I don't want you to do something that you'll regret."

"I wouldn't regret it."

Uh oh.

Paul wasn't being emotional, he really meant it. He didn't seethe, he said it flat. That told me that I needed to make sure he didn't leave.

"You would regret it when you're sitting behind bars at the police station waiting for your brother to come bail you out." I suggested. "Or you'd regret it when I have to talk to you through a glass window because you were convicted of aggravated assault."

"Someone fucking touched you. If you know their name, cough it up. They won't talk, not when I'm done with them."

To my frustration, Paul wasn't listening to me.

"They didn't get any of my clothes off and they didn't get their hands under them. I got my ass grabbed and they put their mouth on me, it's not a reason to hurt them. It's over, I made it out safely. Let it go."

Paul wasn't going to simply let it go, it was outlandishly naïve of me to even ask him to. Hearing that someone had kissed me put the nail in the coffin, he was past the point of rational thinking. I tried to convince him it wasn't worth getting so upset over, but he wanted a name to pin to my "attacker". The thought of losing Paul to a court case, for however many years, was too much. I couldn't fathom a loss like that.

"I'm not letting some low life get away with putting their hands on you. If I have to go shake down Richie for the information I will."

"He's had a long night too, leave him out of this. He's the one who stepped in when it was getting out of control."

"He had to step in and save you from this douche bag?"

There I went again. Putting my foot in my mouth then putting my mouth in my fucking ass. So classically me to ruin things like an idiot. Plus, I wound up being the one to break the deal. I snapped at first. Funny, that.

"Yes, Paul! I was helpless on my own, are you happy I said it? That I didn't have you there with me to protect me?"

"I'm not happy about any of this. What the fuck is there to be remotely happy about?"

" I shouldn't have gone to the party, and you were right. I left before it was over, just how you wanted."

He heard me, but the message got lost as a realization came over Paul.

"A party like that wouldn't end this early, not by a long shot." He commented, eager to follow through with his intentions to track down my attacker. "Tell me where it was and I'll go take care of this."

"Paul! Are you listening to me? Are you listening to yourself!? I'm not letting you get arrested over somebody trying cop a feel on me at a party! They were drunk, I was drunk! It fucking happens!"

"You could have been raped! "

There it was, Paul hovering just on the cusp of losing it. His voice raised, but it was nothing compared to the frustration plastered all over him. Paul threw the dreadful words at me, emphasizing how lightly I was taking the situation. He was right. I could have been raped.

"It's my job to protect you. Do you understand that?" He grit out at me, annunciating like I was hard of hearing. " Someone could have seriously violated you. I'm going make sure they don't get away with that. You need to understand that."

Just imagining having to visit Paul in jail over some petty crime was becoming too real. We were getting married, I didn't want to lose that. Or him. Even if he was being overly protective that moment. Over time, I wasn't totally convinced that his anger was totally because of me.

" I'm safe. I'm standing right here in front of you, I'm not crying and I'm not bruised or battered. No one violated me. What else do you want, Paul?" I challenged him. "To beat the absolute shit out of someone for touching what was yours? Is this even about me? Or do you just want to go and prove what a big man you are?"

I regretted the words the moment they came out of my mouth. Luck was on my side, saving me. Paul didn't take offense, and he didn't get any angrier. He stared at me as if I'd truly asked him the most unfathomable of questions, like it was impossible for him to be mad over anything else.

"Obviously it's about you. I wouldn't be this fucking angry if it wasn't about you, Ash. What the hell are you going on about? This isn't about my masculinity."

"If it's really about me then listen to what I'm saying. I don't want you to go hurt anyone."

"I'm not repeating myself. I'll shake down Richie for the information if you won't cough it up, I don't give a fucking Ratata's ass who I have to go through to fix this."

Paul marched forward and gave me one last chance to tell him what he wanted to hear before he went to go knock down Richie's door at one in the morning. I wouldn't tell him. I couldn't.

"I'm not telling you. I can't."

"We had a deal." He reminded me. "You need to tell me."

" I don't care, you're playing dirty. I'm not telling you anything else. "

"Are you just going to spend the rest of your life defending those who hurt you?"

Paul's question was so direct. It wasn't out of character for him, but it wasn't something I'd ever considered before he said it.

" Paul, what the fuck? I'm not defending anyone. I wouldn't defend those who hurt me. "

If there anything about Paul that always came back to bite me in the ass, was that he played to win. He was armed and ready, pulling ammo from the last place I expected.

"No? That's why you let Gary walk all over you for years, right?'

"…"

"You pitied the death of his parents. You saw weakness in him, and you pitied it. You showed him kindness and how did he repay you, Ash?"

"This isn't fair Paul. You can't use this-"

"He preyed on your weakness. He sucked up to the one person who controlled you. And still, you felt bad for him. You felt bad for him so you let him walk all over you. You protected him. You defended his actions by convincing yourself it was okay for him to treat you like you were beneath him."

My anger collapsed under Paul's sharp jab, leaving me unsure of how to even come back from it.

"...What's your point, Paul? I told Mom and Gary off, you were there. I don't defend either of them, anymore."

"My point is, don't fall back in to that pattern."

"I'm not telling you who it is or where that party is. You can't make me. Gary and Mom were one thing, this doesn't come anywhere near that."

I got hoisted up in Paul's arms and proceeded to freak out, doing everything in my power to keep him inside the apartment. My nails scraped the wood of the doorframe as he peeled me off it, forcing me out of the way just how I knew he would. He was deaf to pleading, his tunnel vision clearly having gone red with rage.

"Paul, stop it!"

"I'm going to take care of this. They won't hurt you again. No one is ever going to hurt you again."

I clung to his chest, refusing to let go. I was holding on for dear life as he tried putting me down so he could leave. He couldn't get me off him, at least not without using force and risking hurting me. Paul was not, under and circumstance, going to throw me off of him if it meant I'd get hurt. I used that to my advantage, only Paul was willing to find a way around that.

"If you don't let go then we're both going to the Inn."

"You need to stop!"

"Ash, let go!"

"Never! I'll kick and scream the whole way!"

Stubbornly, I squeezed him and put my face on his shoulder how I did when I wanted to feel safe. I wanted my Paul back, not this angry man set on shaking down my best friend for information so that he could beat the shit out of someone that was no longer a risk to me. I wanted to leave it in past. I wanted to leave lots of things in the past. Wasn't that what Paul, always said? It was better to leave things in the past?

"I won't let go if it means you'll go to jail. If you love me enough to hurt someone, then you love me enough to let it go."

My heart was racing, making me feel sick as my stomach dropped prior to the struggle. I loved Paul, but he was far more stuck in his ways that he led on. Having someone so much larger than you for a partner was fun until they couldn't keep their emotions in check. I found myself reflecting on that as I shook in his hold for the moment, everything stopping as my trembles warned him I was going to cry.

Paul wouldn't hurt me. Paul wouldn't hurt anyone unless he had reason to, Reggie told me himself. And Reggie knew Paul better than anyone. Yet, I wondered if his brother knew exactly how dangerous Paul was now that he had someone he loved. Someone he would protect at all costs.

He was willing to hurt someone for my sake. I'd almost failed at stopping him. The powerless feeling alone was enough to crush me. It kept sneaking its way back to me, I couldn't stand it. Paul was my rock, but when he acted on anger it only made him unstable. How was supposed to counteract that? I did the only thing I could.

I told him I loved him.

"Paul, I love you." I sniffled in to his shoulder. "How am I supposed to live without you? Don't do this. Please don't do this to me."

Wrapping his arms around me as he paused long enough to realize how far he'd let the heat of the moment go. The anger that had taken over Paul simmered down as he looked me over, dressed in his clothing. He always said I looked cute dressed in his big clothes because they made me look smaller than I was. He was infatuated with me, dangerously so. He had really intended to hurt Todd had I given him a name and place to go find. Thankfully, he now cared more about how cute I looked, and losing that, in comparison to some asshole having tried taking things too far with me.

"...How am I supposed to just let someone get away with trying to hurt you?"

"Because I'm asking you to let it go. We're getting married, Paul... don't you want to be around for that?"

Paul put his hand on the back of my head, clutching me close.

"Don't insult me like that, Baby. You know I can't wait to get married."

"I didn't want to marry Gary. I didn't think I'd ever want to marry anyone... please stay."

I turned my head a bit and pecked at his neck, holding on to him. Him, and my composure. He had scared me so badly. Feeling me tremble, Paul took a moment to weigh his options. It was the door, or me. He took a long look at the door, then a long look at me. Everything that truly mattered to him laid in the white gold band wrapped around my finger. The vows he was ready to take.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He made his decision, walking towards our bedroom. Paul's work shoes clacked the hardwood panels, echoing softly as our apartment fell quiet once we ceased our bickering. We Paul sat me down on the bed, disrobing himself to join me. He encouraged me to lie down but I sat there, playing over in my head what had just taken place. With his tie and shirt off, Paul came crouching at the edge to stare eye level with me, he was himself again. Calm, collected, with eyes not nearly as guarded as they once were. I was looking at the same person I'd once been scared of daily because of his anger.

Now I was just scared of losing him to his anger. He's almost walked out of my life.

Xxxxx

"Aaron! I've had enough of this!"

"Delia, give it a rest!"

There was the typical banging and crashing in the kitchen that afternoon, the shrill screech of my mother having pierced the walls of my bedroom not long after the door bell had rung, followed by the door rudely being shut in someone's face. Tip toeing to my bedroom door, I had put my ear to the wood, just tall enough now that the doorknob reached my face. Muffled voices came through as I listened.

"How many times have I told you that I don't want that woman snooping around my house!"

"That woman would be my mother, Delia."

"She's absolutely insane! We need to keep her away from our child!"

"Do you want to be the pot or kettle here?"

Another screech, another crash from downstairs.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself, do you?"

"Delia, my mother has every right to see her grandchild. She's perfectly sane but I can't say the same for you! Do you see what you're doing?"

"Listen to me for once! You never LISTEN!"

The catastrophe taking place downstairs grew louder despite my father having tried to walk away. Turning the doorknob carefully, I left just a sliver of space to peek out from. My father had made it to the bottom of the stairs, unable to take the first step before a shoe came flying at him from behind. He dodged it quickly. Then there was another shoe that flew past him, prompting him to turn around. He was livid as my mother now stood with a cutting board in hand, ready to throw it.

"I have tolerated your nonsense for years, Delia. However, the day you strike me will be the day you'll have no husband, and no child. You haven't any right to behave like this. " he warned her venomously, keeping an eye on the wooden board held in her hand. " I'll take him and I'll raise him as far away from you as I possibly can. I'll leave you and your twisted mind to rot here. I've told you before-"

"You're not taking him from me. I won't let you."

My mother fumed at his threat, voicing loud and clear that she wouldn't hesitate to make his life a living hell if he so much as tried fighting for custody.

"I'll never let you have him. You think you're going to make me look bad, Aaron? You have another thing coming to you. I'll ruin your life."

"You say that as if you haven't already made the effort."

My father chose not to engage much further, withholding his anger. He had spotted the door to my bedroom cracked open, taking a moment think over his words carefully.

"Make lunch, Delia. I'll be in my study." He sighed, walking up the stairs. "Need not worry about feeding me, I've lost my appetite. But, our son shouldn't go hungry because you haven't any sense left in you. Ashton must be hungry by now."

At using my full name my father flinched. He rarely ever used it, he wasn't allowed to. With a huff, my mother pointed the cutting board at my father.

"We call him 'Ash'." She bit at him. "I can't stand that name you picked out for him. I don't care how 'special' it is to you or your mother. Don't use it. it's awful."

"I think it's a lovely name for our boy."

"Of course, you do. You don't agree with anything I say. Just go. Get out of my sight. I've had enough of you. Useless."

My mother stomped away to gather vegetables from the garden and my father hung his head, sighing again. When he climbed the stairs and walked past my door he pressed it open carefully, making me shuffle backwards. He leaned in and kissed my head.

"Don't mind the yelling, Aston." He whispered. "Your mother is making lunch."

"...Is it okay if I go play with the building blocks in the living room while Mama cooks?"

"I don't see why not. Just stay out of her way, I'll come down to check on you in a bit."

Leaving to his study, my father heard my feet as I went down the stairs to go play with the blocks I'd left there days earlier. Mom didn't have much to say when she passed by the kitchen entryway, spotting me as she carried a basket of vegetables back from the garden. I waved at her and she cracked a small smile. Everything seemed calmed down again.

That was until my father kept his promise to come check on me later on. He sat with me for a few minutes, just watching me build.

"What are you making?"

"A house."

"For who?"

"For Me, you and Mama. In this house there's no fighting."

The short moment of peace between my father and I was short lived as my mother frowned, walking in on us with a crumpled-up aluminum foil muffin pan that she'd found in the garbage upon going to throw away one of the plates she'd broken in her angry efforts to prepare Lunch. I recognized the pan she held and looked down at the carpet guiltily.

"What is this?" She demanded from my father "Are you letting your mother feed him, again?"

"Delia, you know he loves the muffins-"

"She could be poisoning our child! We've been over this!"

My father ate the muffins, too. We always ate them when my mother wasn't around. They were just homemade treats but she was convinced my grandmother was trying to poison me. I didn't understand what was so bad about them.

"Mama, they're not poison. They're banana." I explained meekly. "Grandma-"

"Hush, Ash. Adults are talking."

I dropped my argument and let my parents duke it out. Although, they weren't talking. My mother was talking.

"My mother loves Ash. She wouldn't put him in harm's way-"

"I've seen her doing whatever that nonsense is that she does. Witch craft or whatever it is, with those strange herbs." My mother insisted. "She burns it in her house and she puts it in her cooking, I just know it."

"It isn't witchcraft. And they're just harmless treats for our son."

"If I find out one more time you're feeding him this I'll report your mother to the police."

"And tell them what? That she's a witch and fed her grandchild poisoned muffins? They'll haul you away for talking like a lunatic, not her."

Snapping her fingers at me, my mother doled out my punishment for eating the treats my grandmother had baked with love. She always baked them with love, every flavor. The banana ones were just extra special because she knew they were my favorite.

"I've told you not to eat those, no matter what your father tells you. He's the not the only one who never listens to me around here, is he? " She scolded. "You can forget about ice cream tonight. No sweets for the rest of the week."

Her return to the kitchen resulted in more slamming until the familiar smash of another dish was heard. My father had no choice but to go and check on her, try to calm her down. As I played with my blocks, the crack of the wooden cutting board being broken over my father's head was the last straw. The yelling that emerged before I went running to check on them sounded like useless noise to me at that age, but it wasn't.

"I'm taking the boy! I'm taking him and I'm leaving!"

"Try and take him, I dare you! I'll kill myself, Aaron. Walk out that door and you'll kill his mother. Do you want to live with that on your conscience? Make Ash live with that?"

"He'd be better off without you. I should have listened to my mother!"

There was an eruption of noise as a struggle ensued, my father forcing a knife away from my mother whom he had no doubt would carry out with her irrational actions. I stood stunned as my mother fell in a heap to the floor crying as my father called an ambulance to get her to the psych ward.

xxxxx

"Baby, come back to me."

Paul was whispering to me. When I came back to him he was crouched in front of me. I hadn't moved. And I was teary again, sitting there with a faraway look in my eyes.

"I spaced out, I'm sorry...It happens sometimes."

"Where did you go?"

"...where did I go? I'm sitting right here."

"In your head, where did you go?"

Paul touched my arm and I pulled it away, from him. I got to my side of the bed and laid with my back to him, legs curled up as I hugged my pillow.

"I want to go to bed. I'm ruining your birthday."

"You haven't ruined anything."

Paul came over and brought the sheets over me when I didn't respond. I felt myself shutting down. Too much had gone on for one night, and it had to be Paul's birthday.

"Baby?"

"Hm?"

"Talk to me."

"No. I want to go to bed and start again later."

Paul wanted to appease me, so we got ready for bed. The hour ticked by and I was wide awake. I kept replaying the day my father left until it drove me crazy. I tossed and I turned, having to open my eyes every so often to remove myself from the painful memory that grew so intrusive behind my eyelids. I couldn't take it anymore, the quiet of the room and the workings of my brain. I sat up quickly, and Paul's hand snapped out to grab me.

"If you start pacing it's only going to make it worse."

"Paul, I can't lie here. I need to get up."

"There's not enough room in this apartment to pace around, I'm telling you you're going to drive yourself crazy."

I was leaned forward in bed, debating whether I still wanted to try pacing. Paul held on tight until I laid back down.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked him. "It's late."

"Same reason you aren't sleeping. Something's eating at me." He replied. "You don't really think you ruined my birthday, do you?"

"I ruin everything."

"You never ruin anything."

I refused to roll over in to Paul, holding tightly to my pillow. Paul took it away and placed it behind himself, forcing me to come in close as I resorted to clutching at my buzzing head.

"You couldn't ruin anything if you tried."

"Yes, I can. I always do."

"The people who love you don't feel that way."

"Not many people love me, Paul."

"You don't need more than a few. It doesn't take much to have a family, any more than family is a fan club. Nothing valuable."

I hadn't thought of it like that, but it didn't make me feel better. Paul tried to persuade me.

"You should hear the way Reggie talks about you, and your grandmother. They think you're the sweetest person ever. Which you are. They adore you. I adore you."

"That doesn't mean I'm not capable of ruining things."

"...why are you talking like that?"

I weighed my options, tell Paul. Or hold it in. Be it his birthday was already ruined before it could properly start, I went ahead and told him.

"I'm starting to think maybe I'm the reason my dad left."

"Children don't make adults leave. Adults abandon children."

"You don't understand. It was my fault."

"What could you possibly have done at five years old that would make a GROWN man leave you with a woman missing some screws?"

"...Mom thought my mother Maggie was trying to poison me with her muffins. She told me not to eat them. Dad knew nothing was wrong with them and told me it was okay to eat them. Mom found out, they were a huge fight. That was the last day I saw him. "

The story was crazy, ridiculous even.

"Your mother really is out of her fucking mind."

"She has been for a long time now."

"I'm sure your dad would have left eventually. It wasn't because you ate muffins."

"It feels like my fault. I knew she didn't want me to eat them, I didn't listen to her."

Had Paul been wearing a shirt I would have something to curl my fingers in to. Instead I clenched my fingers to a fist, bringing it to my mouth. Paul put his hand over it and pulled it away.

"Don't cry, Baby. You were just a kid. Isn't that what you tell me?"

"I know, but he left that day. Had I listened to Mom-"

"You were a sweet little boy. I know because I met him. You didn't make anyone leave. He abandoned you because he was angry at your psychotic mother."

My mind went to Paul almost walking out of the apartment that evening. I moved in to Paul quickly, startling him.

"It almost happened again today. You were going to leave."

"…"

There was nothing Paul could say to refute it. He had almost walked out my life in anger, just like my dad had done years before. Neither scenario was my fault, but that didn't ease the burden on my heart.

"I can't keep losing people, Paul."

"I'm not going anywhere. Try to sleep."

xxxxx


	35. Chapter 35

AUTHOR'S NOTE: DOUBLE UPDATE! Song referenced here is "Lullaby" by Todrick Hall feat. Brandy. HIGHLY RECOMMEND TAKING A LISTEN! Youtube, itunes, do what you gotta do. Y'all.

Thank you for baring with me and my hectic school life and update schedule, guys! Every time I update this fic I'm like "Holy shit, I'm writing a novel" hahahaha. Anyways, thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Xxxxx

I slept like a rock after finally falling asleep. I woke up groggy as a result of having been drinking the night before on top of crying. I'd sobered up before getting home, but I'd drunken too much not to suffer some sort of consequence the next morning. I was tired and dehydrated, needing some water. Paul was still asleep, and thankfully he didn't have his arm around me. It gave me the opportunity to crawl out of bed undetected.

I tried mentally mapping out how much time I had before he'd wake up, thinking I could surprise him with breakfast. That plan was short lived, however, as I realized the commotion in the kitchen would wake him up and ruin the surprise. Pouring something to drink, I thought over my other options. I could always wait for him to wake up and ask what he wanted, but that didn't seem special.

To me, that was disappointing because I really wanted to surprise him. Especially after the poor start to his birthday earlier. He had such negative affiliations with his birthday, I wanted to change that. Even though Reggie saw him on all the past birthdays, Paul never saw it as anything special. It was just another day. How could I make it special? There had to be something that could turn everything around.

I went to start his coffee as I pondered it in the short amount of time I had because Paul was an early riser. It was almost unheard of for me to be awake before him. I began unboxing the espresso machine, having a bittersweet moment of realization upon spotting Reggie and Alain's "surprise" gift folded up on the counter.

…

"Good morning Paul."

Paul was woken up that morning to kisses pressed along his back. He cracked a coal colored eye open, my body just out of his peripheral vision. He couldn't see me, but he could feel me kissing along his back as I ran my fingertips down over the skin soothingly.

"Morning, Baby." He purred back in his low, throaty morning voice. "You're up already?"

Trying to roll on to his back to sit up, Paul stopped when feeling me swing a leg over his lower back and sit down on him over the bed covers. I kept rubbing his back, which he responded well to. I'd never massaged Paul before and after doing so for the first time I could see he was capable of coming undone in to a gelatinous mess like any other man.

"This is a nice surprise." He commented after minutes went by with me kneading his wide shoulder blades, doing my best to run my hands over his whole back. "What's the occasion?"

"You're the birthday boy."

That got a somewhat humored scoff out of Paul.

"I don't know who the hell you're calling a 'boy'."

"Fine, you're the big tough birthday man. Better?"

When sitting up, Paul did so purposely with the intention of throwing me off of him. He was ready to pounce once he'd heard me hit the covers, but he was met with the last thing he expected. I had the apron on.

Just the apron.

Paul was a bit speechless seeing me lying there with the little pink apron only coming up to the very tops of my thighs. It tied snuggly around my waist, accentuating the curve. A detail neither Paul or I had noticed the night before was what was sewn across the material in bright red: "Eat up".

He crept in close, climbing over me excitedly. I leaned in to give him a light kiss. He nipped my earlobe and quickly had his hands at the swell of my upper thighs where the curve of my ass started, palms full with a bare, tan flesh. I tried pulling away but he didn't want to let go.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Let me up, I'm going to make your food."

"Roll over and I'll have breakfast in bed right now."

Paul tried flipping me, but I struggled against his grip and made a big enough fuss that he let me up.

"I have the espresso maker set up, your coffee is going to be ready soon. And, I have the skillet warming up on the stove top."

"I already know what I want to eat. Turn the stove off and bring that ass back here. The coffee can't wait too."

"My ass isn't a food group, Paul."

Paul, as shameless as ever. I rejected his advances for the time being. I had eggs that needed to be cooked. I left the room without another word, going to check if the skillet was ready to cook on. It was painful for him to let me get out of the bed and walk away. He watched after my ass like a hungry predator, stalking my movement with his stare.

Cracking eggs in to the warmed skillet, I set the shells aside and reached for the bacon strips and sausage. The oil popped and I turned down the heat a smidge, not hearing as Paul emerged from the room. He sidled up behind me, holding my hips. I jumped.

"I told you to save this for later."

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you're skipping breakfast. That's bad for you, Reggie said so."

"I already told you what I wanted for breakfast. It's not this."

The mass being pressed in to me from behind was eager for something, and it wasn't eggs. Paul fondled me as I set a lid over the eggs to keep the oil from splattering on either of our bare arms. Paul still lingered behind me, touching the swell of my thighs from over the tiny pink apron.

"The food will be fine, we can warm it up. Come back to bed." He insisted, kissing my neck. "You can't wake me up like that and not let me have any."

I turned around half way motioned for Paul to come closer. He leaned in, touching his lips to mine. The satisfied grin died immediately as I swatted away the hands that had found my ass again. I patronizingly pinched Paul's face.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes." I scolded him, peeking at the skillet to see how the food was coming along. "If you don't eat your eggs you won't grow up big and strong."

"I'll show you big and strong."

"I'm sure you will. "

Feeling up along Paul's bicep, I squeezed it flirtatiously. When Paul tried kissing me again I quickly turned on my heels, facing the stove again. His mouth landed on the back of my head. Paul's lustful growl came rumbling from his chest in a pitch that sounded more bemoaning and annoyed. My shoulders shook with my withheld laughter. He was more childish than he led on.

"Don't be impatient, Paul. Everyone has to wait for things on their birthday, not just you."

"I want you now. Give me something. Appease me a little if you're going to make me wait."

"Like what? What could I possibly appease you with while I'm stuck at the stove?"

"Move around a little."

"Since it's your birthday...only because it's your birthday."

I bent over at the stove, turning the skillet's handle carefully away so it wouldn't accidently get knocked over. With my ass propped out, I swayed my hip to one side, feigning casual shifts of weight as I continued cooking. Of course, Paul couldn't just watch. He had to touch.

There were harmless caresses up my back then back down towards my buttocks, his fingers trailing the dips and curves of my waist. I kept moving, acting as I didn't notice what he was doing. Removing the lid to the skillet, I set it aside and used a spatula to flip the bacon and sausage.

"You want your egg sunny side up like this? Or am I flipping them over easy?"

"Throw it away for all I care."

"Paul."

"Over easy is fine, Baby."

The eggs were flipped, and Paul kept on his handsy exploration. He was hard and restless, showing no signs he was willing to behave himself until after breakfast. Now, he wasn't inconveniencing me in any way, I could cook just fine from that one spot, but his behavior was anything but the more reserved Paul that I knew...the Paul that had more self-control.

"You're normally more dignified than this." I commented as I opened up a bag of English muffins to put in the toaster. "It's just an apron, Paul. Why are you so worked up over it?"

"Because you look hot. What I'd give to wake up to this every morning."

"Don't get used to it, this feels weird. I'm cooking naked."

"You're not turned on at all?"

Hands slid over my sides and Paul was blowing in my ear, rubbing his clothed erection in to my bare ass. My knees bowed inward, just a faint nudge of movement as I felt my body reacting to his advances.

"Pass me the plates over there."

"Don't avoid the question."

"I don't personally get any gratification from this, no."

Moving food on to the plates, I felt fingers moving forward towards my abdomen. Paul laid his entire hand out over my lower stomach, creeping it upwards over the apron as I focused on not dropping the food. His fingers were moving towards one nipple, grazing over it softly.

The peaked bud pressed through the fabric, Paul focusing on it. Passing over it again, he rubbed over the sensitive path of skin until the pink bud that he'd raised with his touch was drawing my concentration away. My flaccid member twitched to life underneath the apron, blood beginning to flow. The head had raised just enough to touch the silky material when Paul's mouth was up to no good, wetly licking along my neck and leaving audible, suctioning kisses.

"How about this?"

"Paul, I'm gonna drop your food. Quit it."

"I don't care, drop it."

Being strong wasn't my most pronounced quality. Nor was being an exceptionally horny individual, which always changed with Paul feeling me up and working my body's little secrets. I'd learned to love him teasing my chest, near drooling how he was. The toaster popping up snapped me out of my trance and I shook off Paul's hands.

"Food's ready." I announced, handing him back a plate. "Enjoy."

The feeling of his bare chest along my back and his fingers along my chest aroused me, I had almost caved to his manipulating tactics. There was a clack as Paul set the food back down on the counter, rejecting the meal as I plated up on my own.

"Looks good, but not as good as you do."

His hand appeared in front of me, turning off the burner with a quick turn of the dial.

"I want your hands on the counter, right now."

"Paul, this can wait until after."

The birthday boy begged to differ, pulling out his cock and rubbing it between my cheeks to show me he couldn't wait. His precum was so abundant, leaving wet streaks across my ass where he dragged the leaking tip.

"Does that feel like it can wait, to you?"

"I guess not."

Paul positioned my hands at the counter, ordering me to bend at the waist. I did as I was told. Paul wasn't satisfied, he had more demands.

"Further. Spread your legs open."

Pulling my hips back to prop them out, Paul punted one of my ankles, kicking it aside to widely spread open my legs.

"You going to get the lube?"

"Nope."

Paul dropped to his knees behind me and licked between my spread cheeks.

"A-Ah, it's your birthday. I should be-"

"You should be good and let me have what I want."

Paul was right. It was his birthday.

He was vulgar, licking slowly in a long drag with the flat of his tongue. His hands rested on the globes of my cheeks, squeezing and pinching as he licked up from my taint to the crack of my ass. He did it again, traveling the same path with his tongue until I felt myself beginning to drip precum how he was. Feeling it begin to trickle down, I thought how odd it was. It was his birthday, and I was the one being serviced.

The tip of his tongue began circling my tight entrance, warming up to the marvelous rim job I knew he would perform. When he began running his tongue over it in quick flicks, I gyrated my hips back on his face. I could feel his chin at the base of my ass as I moved against him, moaning as the tip of my slippery cock rubbed against the apron occasionally with gentle friction.

Enjoying myself initially wasn't difficult, Paul made it quite easy. My own desires to please him lingered at the forefront of my mind, is all. The more I thought about it, guilt began to set in. I couldn't push it down all the way. I turned my torso a bit then Paul was pushing me back in to position with an annoyed grunt.

"Stay."

"P-Paul..."

The licking grew more feverish as I began pleading.

"I should be taking care of you first... this doesn't feel-ah-right."

Paul stopped.

"Sounds like it feels pretty right to me." He argued bluntly, reminding me that my moaning was enough to prove that. "I'll put you to work later, don't you worry about that."

"Are you sure you don't want to go first?"

"I want to hear that pretty little moan of yours. Are you going to give me what I want? Or do I need to go get my belt?"

Sucking the swell of one cheek, Paul groaned lustfully at the thought of bringing his belt to my ass.

"Are you looking to get whipped? That why you're putting up such a fuss, Baby?"

"N-No. You can whip me if you want but I just thought since it's your birthday you should have gone first."

"I'll make sure to tell you when I want my turn. Interrupt me again and I'll make sure you won't be able to sit later."

The threat wasn't so much a threat as it was a warning to behave. That morning I wasn't ready for Paul's belt, it was too early. So, when he spread my cheeks again, I let myself enjoy it. I now had all the evidence I needed to know for certain that Paul had exactly what he wanted right in front of him.

His rim job resumed with his hands guiding my hips to move back against his face, signaling for me to carry on how I'd done before. Thankfully Paul had good balance because once I began pressing back in to him, I was fully back on board and not gentle at all. Paul got that pretty little moan he wanted so badly.

"Lick me deep again. Fuck... flick your tongue like that." I mewled, my knees threating to bow inwards as they quivered. "Oh my god, Paul! Like that! Just like that!"

Paul had set a rhythm, rimming my entrance then sucking lightly. I gasped at the new sensation, caught completely off guard. He flicked his tongue a few times, sucking again before slipping the tip in and repeating so he could hear my sensual response to being stimulated so salaciously.

"A-AH! Oh my God-"

My blunt nails scratched at the polished counter, not a scratch left along the glossy finish.

"Paul! Mmm!...mm!"

The gentle suck to my entrance was released with a light, wet pop.

"That's it, tell me how much you love it." He growled at me from beneath me. "You like getting your little hole licked?"

"Yes! I love it! Don't stop, please don't stop."

With my entrance covered in saliva, Paul slipped a finger inside me. He licked around the finger, thrusting it roughly as I moaned and gave no shits over how quickly I'd become absolutely cock-hungry.

"This quivering, tight little hole is mine." He reminded me. "I'm the only one who knows how to please it. Isn't that right?"

"A-Ah, that's right."

"Tell me."

"It's yours!"

"That's it. Now say my name, Baby."

"Paul!"

My sweet spot was massaged rapidly as Paul fingered and rimmed me, ripping moans from me. He toyed with my entrance roughly, resorting to biting my ass. He released my flesh from his teeth to slap it, hitting again to watch my body recoil from the hit. It didn't stop me from begging him to do it again.

"Paul! Paul!" I yelped, feeling my release beginning to surface. "Paul, I'm going to-"

Taking the warning, Paul flipped up the apron to grab my cock, catching my release. It saved the fabric from getting soiled. More importantly, Paul repurposed it as lubricant. He quickly lubricated himself with it and stood back up at his full height.

"Now it's my turn."

Before Paul dove in to his fun, he saw how out of breath I was. It wasn't normal how suddenly tired I was. Usually, it took me a few rounds with Paul to be that depleted after an orgasm.

"Too much for you already?"

"No, I think I'm just a little hung over."

"Do you need some water?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Caressing up my leg, Paul moved in closer.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to wear you down too soon." He teased. "The day's just begun."

"Actually, maybe we should take it easy for a little. If I show up at your brother's limping and lethargic for your birthday dinner, everyone's gonna know what happened."

"After Reggie's little gift I think he's already expecting it."

Remembering Reggie's conspiracy with Alain, I became more aware of the frilly garment I was wearing. I'd tuned it out before, but now I began thinking about how much I resented the accessory.

"Ugh...now that we're talking about it I feel a little turned off."

"Why?"

"Look at this thing. Reggie set me up."

"Better than a gift card, have to give him that."

I threatened to take off the apron and Paul dismissed it, diving his cock in to me as I still panted from our first round messing around. He grabbed both of my hips, pulling his length out slowly and watching as my entrance held it tightly. Pulling out to just the tip, he paused and pushed back in, making me feel as my entrance stretched around his thick, bulbous cockhead. He did it again, this time stopping at the tip again. I wiggled back to urge him to keep going, but he was up to something how he often was.

"I much prefer you like this." He growled, bringing his fingertips to the very end of my chin, pushing back in and feeling as my jaw open with the penetration. "Anticipating the next thrust. "

"Paul, I want it. Just give it to me-"

"My birthday, my rules."

"It's always your rules, the hell does your birthday have to do with it?"

Paul plunged forward, giving me my answer as soon as I ceased my elongated wail from the abrupt thrust.

"It gives me a little more power." He answered. "I already told you, you have to be good today. No pushing my buttons."

"You like when I push your buttons."

"I like this fat ass better."

Getting fucked in the kitchen felt kind of wrong but Paul's hips beating mine from behind left little focus for me to think too much about how unhygienic it probably was.

"Oh, fuck yeah. Look at that ass bounce."

I was getting a little dizzy holding up my weight as he pounded in to me but didn't say anything, wanting him to enjoy himself. I still vocalized for him, but not as a ruse. It still felt good, but I was feeling my night out starting to catch up with me. I was hung over, that was for sure. When my legs began threatening to collapse with fatigue, Paul had me sitting on the counter bare ass. He had me lean back.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked me. "This isn't like you so soon."

Instead of waiting for me to respond, Paul was washing his hands and filling a glass with water from the sink. I rejected it, trying to set it aside so he could continue. That glass of water was placed right back in to my hand.

"Take a few sips, you're worrying me."

A few sips of water wound up turning in to me drinking the whole glass. I was parched. Paul refilled it and handed it back. As I began downing that too, he tucked himself away.

"What are you doing?" I sputtered.

"You're not feeling well. We can pick this up later."

"But-"

Wiping a finger along my forehead, Paul showed me the perspiration he'd gathered.

"You're getting a little clammy. Let's go shower, maybe it'll help."

Xxxxx

"Can you get my back?"

Washing Paul's back often felt like washing a window with how I had to reach up and stretch to get everything. Scrubbing at his back with the soapy cloth, I laughed at my own silly comparison. Paul washed his face, rinsing off as he heard my amusement.

"What's so funny?"

"You're like washing a window. Your back is so big."

"Psh. People can see through windows, not the case with me."

"It's not their window to be looking through."

Paul took the cloth back when I was done and turned to get me.

"That was deep for you..." He commented. "You been reading up on philosophy all of a sudden?"

"I don't know anything about philosophy, or much else. All I'm saying is you shouldn't go trying to look through people's windows. I mean, it's an invasion of privacy isn't it?"

"It is."

"Then the same thing should apply to people, shouldn't it? If there's no reason to snoop then don't."

Paul agreed.

"That makes sense."

The water temperature was perfect, just warm enough to be comfortable. As I felt it pelt away the suds from my back, I washed my hair. I got a bit of shampoo in my eye, yelping and scrunching my face up. Paul picked me up and held me with my back to the falling water, tilting me back just far enough to rinse away the shampoo in my hair. He wiped away the suds that had fell over my eye, carefully splashing water. I held him tightly around the waist with my legs.

"I'm not going to drop you." He promised, holding me to his chest with one arm. "Lean your head back more."

With Paul's help I got all the shampoo out of my eye, the stinging and burn coming to a stop. I wiped at my face so I could see.

"Better?"

"Much better."

"You gonna say thank you?"

"Thank you?"

"Not what I meant."

Leaning my body against the tile wall, Paul kissed me.

"I feel better." I told him, escaping the next kiss he tried giving me. "Put me down."

"…"

"I want to treat you, put me down so I can give you a real thank you."

With the water still running I got down on my knees by Paul's feet, running my hands up his legs. I pecked the smooth head of his cock, locking eyes with him as I parted my lips. I held it between my lips, touching it with just the flat of my tongue. The unhurried way I wrapped my mouth around him pleased him more than it pushed his buttons.

But, it still pushed his buttons.

"I'll snatch you up and toss you in to that bed sopping wet." He told me. "You'll get my belt fresh out of the shower."

I shrugged, licking up his shaft.

"Leather hurts more on wet skin."

Without further persuasion I quickly finished moved in closer and got my hands up at his pelvis, covering his length completely. I took him down my throat and Paul held me there, with his cock buried to the base. I gagged for a second, and Paul smirked.

"Thought so."

He let go of me, groaning as I moved my mouth over him. The more enthusiastic I was, the more turned on he was. Amazingly, he didn't thrust in to my mouth anymore. He left me to do the work. Surprised at the change of events, I looked at him.

"You wanted to please me, didn't you?"

Back to work, and what a task it was. Once I'd gotten Paul close to the edge, my jaw was sore. It had it perks, though. Paul was coming undone under my actions, alone. Thinking about it left me aroused again. I loved the feeling of his base stretching my lips out almost as much as I loved the way he sounded when he moaned. I loved it enough to touch myself to it.

Moaning around his cock was the first sign I was up to something, my left hand feeling up Paul's abdomen was the second. He looked down again to see what had me going, enjoying the vibration going up his shaft from my moaning.

"Fuck, that's hot."

I kept bobbing, ignoring the pain in my jaw. Paul was panting, eyes glued to me as I worked his cock. He was close just as the ache I had grew to be a little more than I could handle. I pulled off, my own drool splashing me on the chin from holding my jaw open like that.

"Ash-"

Right as I looked up at Paul to stroke him off, I was hit in the face straight on with a huge load. Most of it landed on my cheek, chin and neck, dribbling down. Paul was too stunned to say anything, still recovering. A glob dripped down from my chin to my chest, another landing on my thigh. Paul looked at me covered in his cum, staring up at him stunned. It was thick.

"Damn, we just washed you off." Paul sighed. "I didn't mean to-"

Using two fingers, I ran it through the mess on my chest and brought it to my mouth. Sucking it off my fingers I rested my head on Paul's thigh and kept stroking myself, having no need for Paul's apology. It didn't take long at all before I was reaching my climax. It landed in the tub, close to Paul's feet. Still rested on his thigh, I breathed heavily.

"Happy Birthday, Paul." I panted. "I love you."

I tried standing up by grabbing at Paul, but my jello legs failed me. I slumped back to the tub floor and Paul helped me stand, leaning my body weight on him.

"I love you, too."

Drying off didn't motivate either Paul or I to get dressed. Naked in bed, we laid there still enjoying our after glow. Remembering the food in the kitchen spurred Paul to get up and put some underwear on. From the bedroom I heard the sound of the microwave going, so I got some underwear on too. Paul came back with the plates we'd abandoned.

"Here you go, Baby." He told me, handing me my plate. "I'll be right back with something to drink."

"I should get it."

"You can stay right there."

Paul came back with a juice for me and he'd turned the coffee from earlier in to iced coffee since it had already cooled off.

"Sorry about the food and coffee, Paul."

"I should be the one who's sorry. I let it get cold because you looked too sexy in that tiny apron." He apologized but not truly regretting it. "That was an awesome present."

"Guess you don't need mine then."

I stuck my tongue out at Paul.

"You didn't need to get me anything, but I'll gladly open anything from you."

"You can open it whenever you want. It's your birthday."

"I'll open it after we eat."

When we finished eating I collected the plates and brought them to the kitchen, stopping to grab Paul's gift from the living room on the way back. I rattled the box lightly with a smile, ready to hand it over. Paul reached out to take it but I held it out of reach for a moment.

"This is for later." I clarified. "Much later. Maybe even tomorrow."

"Why?"

Suspicious, Paul began unwrapping the big box. Laying eyes on its contents all he had to say was one thing.

"We're canceling our dinner plans with Reggie."

"You can't cancel on your brother for sex."

"Watch me."

"Paul!"

He was joking, assuring me he wasn't heartless enough to cancel on the holiday that meant the most to his brother.

"I couldn't do that to Reggie, I never have. It would kill him."

"I believe it. Your brother loves you."

"I love my brother, too."

The look on my face made Paul point a serious finger at me.

"Don't go repeating that. Wipe that grin off your face."

"Awwwwww! You love your big brother~"

"Ash, I mean it."

"I'm telling."

Paul snatched me up in to his arms and pinned me down over his knees with my legs kicking uselessly as I laughed.

"Paul, let go! I need to go tell your brother."

"You're such a pain in the ass when you want to be."

The edge of my briefs were pulled down and Paul gave me a good spank. A few pops on the ass and I was satisfied with myself, giggling. Paul looked over in to the box, rummaging through it as I laid across his lap.

"You went crazy didn't you? There's a paddle, bondage props, anal beads... wow, anal beads. Didn't know you'd be interested in those."

"The sales clerk talked me in to trying it."

"Did they also talk you in to this big dildo?"

"They did. I was originally going to get you just the paddle and get the ball gag for me but the clerk said these were fun with more toys."

Digging the anal beads out of the box, Paul tinkered around with them in his hands.

"I've wanted to try a set out on you for a while now."

"We still have to wait."

"Why's that?"

"Because we need to have dinner with your brother later. If we get in to this now we won't want to leave the apartment by the time Dinner rolls around."

With disappointment, Paul put the beads back in the box. Tugging my underwear back up, I sat up in his lap and kissed his cheek adoringly.

"It's your birthday." I said in a sing-song tune. "What else do you want to do that's not playing with my butt?"

"What is there to do other than that?"

"Anything. We could see a movie or go for a walk or something."

Xxxxx

Going to the movie theatre at the mall wound up being the option Paul chose. Almost Lunchtime and we caught the horror movie that was popular at the time. Paul wasn't impressed with it, meanwhile I spent half the movie hiding in his shirt and trying to climb over the arm rest to get to him. Paul eventually pulled me in to his lap, holding me as I forced myself to get through the film.

"I don't know why you're hiding. It's not that bad."

"I hate clowns. Scary clowns are the worst."

"You could have said something before."

"You wanted to watch it. Just pass me my candy."

Ignoring the film, Paul rattled my box of licorice bites to get my attention. I tried taking the box but he held it ransom.

"Give me a kiss first."

Face still in his chest in fear of catching a glimpse of the big screen, I was blindly trying to grab the box from him.

"I want my candy."

"I want a little sugar too. Give me a kiss."

"We're at the theatre."

"No one's in here but us, it's still morning."

Paul got his kiss and I reached for my candy, getting Paul's lips again. I leaned away but Paul kept intervening, keeping my candy at a distance with his lips on mine.

"C'mon!" I whined. "Watch your movie and let me have my candy."

"You're more interesting than this movie."

"I still want my candy. You've had plenty of kisses today."

"I want more."

Neither of us knew how the movie ended that day because adjusted me in his lap with my legs lying over the arm rest, leaving my box of candy to sit in his cup holder as we made out. We were alone, but I pulled away quickly when the lights became dimming back on. The credits on the screen were rolling, none of the cleaning staff having showed up yet. As I looked around guiltily, Paul pulled out his Dex to check the time. I took the opportunity to grab my candy from his cup holder.

"Reggie messaged me during the movie." Paul told me. "He wants to make sure we invite Maggie to join us for Dinner."

"Are you going to call her, or am I?"

"She's working today, Ash. How do you think I got a week day off?"

Popping a piece of licorice in my mouth, I pouted.

"Oh."

"I'll pass along the message to her out of curtesy but she doesn't like leaving the diner to the other staff. I don't think she'll be coming."

"That's too bad."

When an employee with a broom came in to sweep the theatre and collect garbage, we left. The employee checked our spot and thanked us for not leaving a mess.

"Do you want to get Lunch while we're here at the Mall? Alain told me the restaurants here are pretty decent. My treat."

"I let you pay for the movie."

"It's your birthday. Let me pay for Lunch."

"Don't spend any more on me. That gift you got me couldn't have been cheap."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed Paul's hand and tried tugging him towards the end of the Mall with the restaurants.

"I'm buying your Lunch." I told him despite the fact we weren't moving because Paul was rooted to the ground. "You can't pay. It's a special occasion."

"Does my money not work on this 'special occasion'?"

"It shouldn't. No."

We probably looked funny standing there like that because some old overly dressed woman on her cell phone gave us a snooty side long peek, a fancy overpriced coffee of sorts in her hand.

"No one wants to see any of that." She advised us, acting repulsed by me holding Paul's hand. "Horrid."

"What stone age are you living in?" I shot back.

"I shouldn't have to pretend that's okay."

Then came Paul to the rescue.

"And I shouldn't have to pretend all that perfume you're wearing is okay. What, your colostomy bag start leaking on you? You smell like a public bathroom air freshener."

The old woman with hair so overly saturated with hair spray that it didn't shift at all, huffed and disregarded Paul and I as "heathens". She then walked away, telling the person on the phone how "rude" young people are.

"Homophobic old bitch. She's the one who couldn't mind her own business."

"Pfft. I'm still stuck on how you compared her perfume to a bathroom."

"She did smell like a bathroom."

"Can we go eat, now?"

Paul wound up picking a burger place to eat at. We sat in a booth towards the back, where it was quiet and away from the kitchen and other patrons. Paul ordered a burger with fries and I got a hot dog with tater tots, both us going to pick from an appetizer sampler. After placing the order, Paul smirked at me as I folded up my jacket next to me.

"What?"

"You look cute."

Being I was just wearing a pair of jeans and a V-neck black T-shirt with my hat on backwards, I didn't see what was cute about it. I gave him a skeptical look.

"I can't think you're cute?"

"I'm not wearing anything special."

"You don't need to."

Paul's comment made me question something.

"What do you find attractive on a guy, anyways?"

"Go to the mens' room and look in the mirror."

"No, really. Like clothing. Do you have a preference? What do you think looks good?"

That smirk grew a bit.

"Nothing."

"You're such a pervert."

"You asked what I think looks good and I told you."

I hadn't gotten the answer that I wanted and crossed my arms, slouching in to my seat. Kicking weakly, I touched Paul's sneakers with mine.

"I like a simple look, I'm not in to flashy." Paul answered. "Basically, what you've got going on. You tend to wear jeans and your hat. It's a flattering look on you."

"I wouldn't call this so much a 'look'. More just I have no sense of fashion or idea what I'm doing."

"It makes you look young and carefree. It isn't a bad thing."

After giving me an answer, Paul turned the question on me.

"I never thought about it before. I didn't ever have a 'type' because I was with Gary and didn't see myself as ever getting beyond that for a while. He was cute in that ken doll kind of way... but I more envied it than I liked it." I explained, feeling embarrassed that Paul was asking me. "It wasn't until you came around that I realized his type really isn't what I'm attracted to at all."

"He isn't anything special, Ash. You have so much more going for you in your eyes and smile alone, than what that pathetic asshole has going for him in his entire existence."

Paul was sweet with his words, but I looked down at the table feeling insecure. There was no way I was more attractive than Gary. There was just no way.

"Thanks, Paul."

"I mean it, he'll never have anything on you."

He stared at my ring.

"Nothing at all."

Playing with the ring with my finger and thumb, I turned it around a few times.

"I wonder what he'd have to say about this?"

"Whatever it would be, it wouldn't matter...Have you done any thinking to when you may want to get married?"

"Whenever you want is fine."

"I need more input than that."

"I'd rather get married during warmer weather than cold weather... So, Spring. Or Summer."

Paul was fine with my seasonal preferences for our wedding, understanding why I didn't care for a wedding in the cold.

"I think a Summer wedding would be nice."

"We started dating in the Summer."

"I know. It's perfect."

"We should tell your brother, he'd love to know. He probably has color schemes in mind for each season."

"We can tell him later, for now start thinking about where you might want the ceremony."

I couldn't think of anywhere where I would want to get married because I didn't know the Sinnoh region that well. But, I agreed to give it some thought. That was something I'd be talking over with Reggie at some point. He would be more than happy to help me do my research.

Xxxxx

It was chilly as we left the mall, nightfall covering Sinnoh that early evening. Holding Paul's hand, I walked side by side with him on the path we often took to his brother's. The cold smell that came with the oncoming of Winter blew by on the breeze, making me look around in disbelief.

"Where's the time going?" I asked.

"With any luck, behind us."

Reggie's house coming in to view gave me a warm feeling in my stomach, the kind of feeling one associated with being home. Getting up to the door, Paul let me in and I walked in to greet whoever was currently watching T.V in the living room. I assumed it was Alain since there was movement in the kitchen, meaning Reggie was cooking. You could imagine my surprise when I walked in and Maggie was sitting on the couch next to Alain with her old Luxray on the floor, both Shinx curled up with their mother.

"Hi Maggie."

"Hello Sweet Boy."

"Paul said you were working."

"I was. Now I'm here. Wouldn't miss Paulie's birthday. No, sir."

Alain clicked through the channels with a brief explanation.

"Reggie had me go get her when he started Dinner. Surprise."

Paul came in and saw Maggie, my grandmother immediately laughing at the baffled look on Paul's face.

"Happy Birthday, Paulie Boy."

"You love messing with people, don't you?"

"Not much else to life when your bones come to rattle like this."

Calling out for his brother to know he was there, Paul made his way upstairs to use the bathroom. I went to the kitchen to let Reggie in on the results of Paul's and I's little talk after the party.

"Hey... thought I'd let you know that Paul knows about the party."

"He does?" Reggie asked, in shock.

"Yeah. No one died. I'm just as surprised as you are. Trust me."

Reggie turned down the burner that was he was using to sauté mushrooms, peppers and onions. He put his hands on my cheeks and kissed my head.

"I'm impressed, truly. You're a miracle worker."

"Nope, just lucky. I had to beg Paul not to go crazy."

"But, you succeeded."

Winking, Reggie gave both my shoulders a pat and pointed towards the fridge.

"Since you're in here, could you please grab me the steak I have marinating in the fridge?"

"You're making steak?"

"I am. How do you like yours cooked? Is medium rare alright?"

"That sounds perfect, yeah."

Paul came in, overhearing the bit about steak.

"Medium rare is the only way to eat a steak." he said. "And, my brother has always made the best steak around."

"Are you the same Paul I know? The one who claims that flattery doesn't get you anywhere?"

"It's not flattery. It's the truth. I've never had a steak I liked more than yours."

"I remember when you were ten. We went to a popular steakhouse in the area and you were so unimpressed."

"Yours has always been better."

On the counter, Reggie had a bowl of mashed potatoes, bread rolls and steamed peas ready for Paul's birthday Dinner. With the bowl of marinated steak in my hands, I followed Reggie to the back yard where he had a grill set up by the sliding door.

"Food will be on soon." he announced as he used tongs to lay the meat over the over flames. "Get ready to eat."

Sitting around Reggie's dining table was him, Paul, me, Maggie and now, finally, Alain. As everyone cut in to their meat, Reggie was mesmerized by the sight of everyone there. It was what I imagined having a real family dinner was like. Reggie was moved, it showed in the way he stopped to look at each of us before beginning to touch the food on his own plate.

It was no shock that everyone loved dinner, it was Reggie's cooking. Paul was right, there was nothing like his brother's steak. With a full belly I helped to clear the table before taking my seat next to Paul again, groaning as I held my stomach.

"I'm stuffed. That was delicious." I told Reggie as he moved around the kitchen. "Ten out of ten. Paul's spoiled."

"He always will be if I have any say."

When Reggie came back, he had Paul's birthday cake. It was a homemade coffee cake, lit with one birthday candle.

"Happy Birthday to you... happy birthday to you." Reggie began singing.

He came in closer to the table, looking at Paul. The flame of the candle shone light on Reggie's black irises, catching the moisture gathering there as he sang in his beautiful, rich and melodic deep voice. No one joined in, all of us watching Reggie sing to his brother like it was just them.

"Happy birthday my baby brother..." He bellowed, voice dying down as he set the cake in front of Paul. "...Happy birthday to you."

Paul blew out the candle with a single puff.

"I hope everything you wish for comes true, Paul." He whispered. "If there's anything you need you only have to ask. You've always known that."

Reggie cut the first piece, placing it on Paul's plate with eyes that had puddled up.

"Reg..."

"I'm okay. It's just hard to believe you're twenty-three already."

"You got me here, didn't you?"

That was when Reggie broke and he had to wipe his eyes. He attempted to lighten the mood.

"At least I don't need to put a bib on you, anymore."

"I'll do my best to keep the crumbs to a minimum."

Reggie gave Paul a kiss on the head and hugging him around the shoulders, apologizing while he did so because he knew Paul had grown to dislike physical affection for years. Paul assured Reggie he had nothing to apologize for as Reggie finished slicing up the cake for whoever wanted a slice. He left to get the drinks and came back with a butter pound cake too.

"I know you don't care for coffee, Ash. I'll get you a slice of this." He told me. "Pass me your plate."

"I can get it, Reggie. Go ahead and sit down."

He cut me a piece and then sat back down. When the celebration came to an end, Maggie spent some time with me and the Pokémon. The two Shinx were biting at their mother's ears, the old Luxray doing little to stop them. She shut her eyes and grumbled lowly, letting the two do as they pleased.

"Little ones, hm?" She chortled to her cat Pokémon. "They're something."

When the two Shinx settled down, they'd fallen asleep on their mother. They tuckered themselves out, falling asleep with her ears still in their mouths. Maggie decided she would leave the Luxray there for the night. Maggie, herself, was looking a little exhausted just as the Shinx.

"This old body of mine needs to turn in for the night."

Reggie popped his head out from the kitchen, noticing it was getting late after hearing my grandmother.

"You're more than welcome to stay the night." He offered. "We have an extra room."

"Oh, that's alright. I couldn't. I have a bed at home, I simply have to make it there. These old bones haven't given out on me, yet." She claimed, grateful for Reggie's generosity. "However, these bones aren't getting any younger. I would greatly appreciate a ride to my abode."

Paul and I volunteered to drive Maggie home, Maggie handing me her apartment key as Paul helped her up the stairs. She held Paul's arm as he led her up the steps.

"Go on, Sonny. You go ahead and open the door please. Get the lights on. I usually have my old Luxray do it but she's spending the night with Reggie. She misses those babies."

Going ahead, of them I opened the door. I walked in to find the light switch, screaming as I saw someone move in the apartment. I quickly flicked the switch, hand over my heart, seeing Murkrow had fluttered to his perch. He cawed at me. Paul rushed in with my grandmother coming in more slowly, completely relaxed.

"Did that bird give you a fright?"

"I thought I saw a person. I almost shat myself."

"These things happen, they do."

Tapping Murkrow on the beak, she said something to him in her native language. She then waved Paul and I to stay put as she went to get Paul his gift.

"Margaret-"

"I know, I know. 'You didn't have to do that'. Boy, at my age I barely do the things I need to. If I had a banana for every time I heard that..."

"...Isn't the expression a nickel?"

"How am I supposed to make banana bread with a nickel, Paulie? "

My grandmother shuffled away to her bedroom, leaving Paul confused.

"She's right. You can't make banana bread with nickels." I reasoned.

"You could buy some if you had enough nickels. From the context of the expression, presumably she'd have enough."

"What's the point of buying banana bread if you can have my grandmother's?"

Maggie came in with Paul's gift in hand, pointing at me proudly.

"That's right. You tell him."

"Yup. Don't listen to my mom. Maggie doesn't do anything weird to them."

"That woman was a walking disaster, it did her well to fear me."

The gift Maggie had for Paul was small and he unwrapped it having no idea what my grandmother would be giving him. When he opened it, he couldn't believe what it was. Neither could I. It was a picture of Paul and I, together. As children. It was a perfect snapshot of me kissing Paul on the forehead in the hospital where our mothers were in treatment.

"This is from Kanto General Hospital. How did you get this?"

"I took this picture before taking Ash home that day, Paulie. Perfect gift, hm?"

"Yeah. It is. Thank you, Margaret."

"You can keep this at home, as a reminder of how far you two have come."

Leaning in to get a better look, I began thinking back on that day. I'd been so busy talking to Paul that I had no clue my grandmother was right around the corner with a camera. She must have taken the picture right before she announced her presence. Sneaky, Maggie. She was so much like Reggie.

"Anything for my boys."

Xxxxx

Something came over Paul that night, and he wanted to sleep over his brother's. When we showed back up at the door with overnight bags in hand, Alain had been the one to answer the door. He took a look between the two of us and then glanced back towards the stairs. Reggie wasn't in the living room or kitchen.

"Is he where I think he is?" Paul asked.

"Do you really need to ask that?"

Going upstairs with Paul, I stayed a few steps behind. What I thought he was going to do was go to Reggie's room, but he walked right to his bedroom door. I followed him in, not knowing Reggie was sitting on Paul's bed.

"Hey, Reggie."

"Oh, Paul. I didn't expect to see you again tonight."

"Figured I'd stay the night...it's been a bit."

Reggie sat at the edge of the bed, something in his hands. It looked like fabric, but it wasn't very big cut of it. It had colorful lettering on it.

"My old bib?"

Looking sheepish with sad eyes, Reggie nodded. Unfolding the fabric revealed the "Happy Birthday" message across the bib. One that, many years ago, was covered in coffee cake crumbs by a three-year-old little Paul. Setting my bag down, I excused myself from the room to leave Paul and Reggie to their business. However, I didn't leave them to their privacy. Closing the door, I listened.

"You've taken good care of that over the years. It looks new."

"It was the only thing I could save when our mother tossed everything out. All of it went out on the curb, in cardboard boxes. Remember?"

"How could I forget? She threatened to put me in one. She couldn't wait to get rid of anything that reminded her of that pregnancy. Including me."

There was a pause, Reggie's voice cracking.

"Paul, I'm so sorry I couldn't do more for you."

"You took beatings for me, I don't what else you think you could have done." Paul retorted gravely. " Quit beating yourself up over it. Our parents put you through enough."

There were footsteps and then it sounded like Paul sat down on the bed next to his brother.

"…You've been my guardian since day one, Reggie. I think it's time that I thank you for that."

"You've never owed me a thank you."

"I've always owed you. You're the reason I'm here. "

"I couldn't just let them give you away. Maybe if I had, your life would have been easier."

Paul denied Reggie's statement was true, but Reggie began crying.

"It's my fault all this happened to you. I couldn't let them take my baby brother away. You would have been safer had they given you away to better people."

"...I love you, Reggie. I didn't need better parents with a brother like you."

"You know just as well as I do that I'm not a saint."

"In my eyes, you are."

Backing away from the bedroom door, I left feeling like I'd heard much more than I should have. Alain saw the way I tip toed down the stairs, knowing what I'd been up to.

"Your secret is safe with me." He promised, patting the couch cushion next to him. "Those two have some baggage. Curiosity is a powerful force."

"I shouldn't be asking this, but...do you know anything about their dad?"

"That's the one thing neither of them have ever talked about with me. Whatever you heard ease dropping up there is probably as much as I know."

"It wasn't much."

"Exactly. They don't talk about it. They keep it scarily on the down low."

Paul's bedroom door opened upstairs, Reggie calling down to tell Alain he'd be turning in for bed soon.

"Do you want another glass of wine?"

"Please."

Alain got up to go get it, grabbing a wine glass and the whole bottle. I wondered whether it was too soon to go upstairs to Paul. It was getting late, and he had work in the morning, so went back upstairs with the assumption he'd be turning in for bed soon anyways. I was right, because Paul was leaving the room as I approached the door.

"Going to bed?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Want me to turn in with you?"

Reggie's home turned down for the night, but there was buzz to the air that prevented a restful feeling from coming over the residence. I had a hunch it had everything to do with Paul and Reggie. Even the Pokémon were restless, moving around the house and whining. Some were downstairs in the living, some sprawled around the kitchen. Others had taken places in the hallway, including Maggie's Luxray. The old cat prowled by, her shadow coming in from under the door. Each of her four paws passed by before she came to a stop at our door. I sat up to let her in but she walked away, her shadow leaving with her.

She kept on like for some while. I began worrying because she was old. For hours we all suffered. Paul was uncharacteristically uneasy, rolling over in bed and fighting to unwind. He couldn't. When he settled on to his stomach with arms folded under his pillow I leaned over and kissed between his shoulders and climbed on to massage him.

Down the hall, Reggie's bedroom door opened. Above us we could hear footsteps, Reggie climbing up in to the attic as Growlithe began howling. It was a dreadful sound to come from such a happy Pokémon, almost mournful. Paul groaned at the tormented sound.

"That's horrible."

"I wonder why he's doing that... they're all making weird sounds."

"The only time I heard them do this was when that other Shinx went missing. Reggie was a mess after breaking it off with Alain, when the Shinx left this exact thing happened."

The floorboards in the attic creaked as Reggie stepped across them. He touched the keys of his piano.

"Lullaby, lullaby...Lullaby, lullaby." Came through the walls in a sweet hum. "Lullaby, lullaby. Lullaby, lullaby...Dear sweet eyes who's never seen the skies above. My sunshine, here's a lullaby to remind you of your brother's love."

I kept working my hands up and down over Paul's back as he listened for Reggie's voice. He sang just as beautifully tipsy as he did sober. Only, sober he didn't let loose such emotion.

"Rockabye, rockabye, rockabye. You and I will be tied 'till we die. I pray this melody that I sing will be enough... 'cause there will be days when you feel you can't go on, but be strong. There will be nights when you feel like hope is gone. But you're wrong 'cause-"

Reggie's voice rose, the sound of howling Pokémon dying out. His sorrowfully sweet lyrics calming them. And Paul.

"I'll be, with you. Don't you dare forget to...Remember my lullaby. Lullaby, lullaby...Lullaby, lullaby. Lullaby, lullaby. Lullaby, lullaby~."

The Pokémon began vocalizing sweetly with Reggie with soft coos and harmonized purrs.

"Dear sweet one who's never known the sun to shine. Shine~ My sweet pie, hear my lullaby that's how you'll always know you're mine. So don't you cry, don't you cry, don't you cry.  
You and I will be tied 'till we die...Just know this song was sung to you once upon a time."

The muscles in Paul's back loosened, his breathing slowing down with the beautiful melody coming from above.

"Cause there will be days when you feel you can't go on. But be strong, and there will be nights when you feel like hope is gone. But you're wrong 'cause I'll be here with you. Don't you dare forget to...remember my, lullaby. Lullaby, lullaby...Lullaby, lullaby. Lullaby, lullaby Lullaby, lullaby."

"No! Don't take my pride and joy. No! Don't take this baby boy. 'Cause he's the only thing that ever mattered to me." Reggie pleaded."Please! Don't you know who he is? Please! I'd give my life for his so the world will see who he's destined to be...Da, da, da, da, da, daaa...Da, da, da, da, daaa...Na, na, na, naaa, naaa~"

Paul was drifting, as were all the Pokémon as they finally quieted down. Amongst the house there were sleepy eyes falling shut. The anxious buzz I'd felt in the air was gone.

"Cause there will be days when you feel you can't go on. Be strong, and there will be nights when you feel like hope is gone. But you're wrong 'cause...I'll be with you. Don't you dare forget to...Remember my, lullaby."

Kissing Paul's cheek, the massage ended. Paul was falling asleep. Reggie continued playing from the attic and I laid myself down next to Paul.

"Goodnight, Paul." I whispered. "Happy birthday."

xxxxx


End file.
